The Other Daughter
by A-Claire04
Summary: What if Emma wasn't the only child Snow White gave birth to the night of the Evil Queen's curse? Snow White was actually pregnant with twins and gave birth to her second daughter after Prince Charming already left to take Emma to the wardrobe. Emma's twin sister Hanna was swept away with the curse just like all of the other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest. Here is her story...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Once Upon a Time. I am just writing for fun! :)_

 _Hi everybody, this is my first time writing a_ _fan fiction. Please be kind :) I am just doing this for fun. I hope you like this twist to the real story that popped into my head. Let me know if you like it and if I should continue. Enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 1**

She smiled when she spotted him sitting at one of the tables outside of the school. "There you are," Hanna said as she sat down next to Henry, "I've been looking all over for you." Henry was Hanna's best and only friend. They were both in the fourth grade at Storybrooke Elementary School.

"Oh, hey," Henry said, not even bothering to look at her. He was too preoccupied with the large leather bound book that sat on the table in front him. His eyes were wide as he scanned the page he had just flipped to before Hanna sat down.

"What is that?" Hanna asked as she glanced at the storybook. She took a look at the page that was keeping Henry's eyes so engrossed. To Hanna, the picture looked like maybe a prince and a princess had just gotten married or something. She wasn't really sure. She looked back at Henry waiting for an answer. He was completely mesmerized by the book. She wasn't even sure she was going to get an answer until—

"Huh?" Henry said shaking his head and blinking his eyes rapidly, "what did you say?"

"What is that?" Hanna repeated as she raised her eyebrows wondering why Henry was acting so strange. She knew he had been feeling down for the past couple of weeks, especially when Miss Blanchard assigned the class a project where they had to fill out their family tree. Hanna wasn't too keen on completing the assignment either, she had no idea of anybody that was in her family. She had spent her whole life living at the Storybrooke Orphanage. Although when she received the assignment, she just shrugged her shoulders and decided to invent a family of her own to put on the tree. The fact that she didn't know anything about her family did bother her, but she just tried not to dwell on it. Henry on the other hand, seemed to be truly devastated that he didn't know anything about his biological parents.

"It's a book."

"Well, I can clearly see that," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes, "what kind of book is it?"

"It's a book of Fairytales."

"Did you get it from the library or something?"

"No, Miss Blanchard gave it to me," Henry said as he finally tore his eyes away from his new prized possession, "she told me that these are a reminder that our lives will get better if we just hold onto hope."

"She is seriously the best teacher," Hanna said as she smiled thinking that Miss Blanchard must have known Henry's feelings about Mayor Mills and his birth mom. Henry didn't think his birth mom loved him and he wasn't sure if the mayor really did or not. He had been feeling so down lately. Hanna hoped this gift would help him feel better.

"You know what else is weird?" Henry started, "Miss Blanchard said she found this book while she was cleaning out her closet. One that she's cleaned out thousands of times. It just appeared…like magic."

"Seriously? She never saw it before?"

"Nope, and when she turned back to look at me after she walked away I swear she looked just like the princess on this page."

Hanna's eyes widened, "Which princess is that anyway?" she asked as she sat up on her knees to get a better look. She furrowed her eyebrows intently studying the page. She was becoming just as intrigued with the book as Henry. They both began to read the words on the page next to the picture of the prince and princess.

"Ah, it's Snow White!" Henry said as he pointed to the words on the page that indicated the name of the princess.

"I could definitely see Miss Blanchard as Snow White," Hanna laughed.

"Yeah she really could be…" Henry's eyes becoming wide again at the thought, "uh, Hanna I gotta go…um, appointment with Archie. See you Monday." Henry quickly closed the book and abruptly got up from the table to leave.

"Uh, okay. See ya," Hanna said. She knew he was up to something. His therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper were on Thursdays. She didn't know why he was lying to her. She just shrugged her shoulders as she watched Henry run off clutching the book tightly in his arms. At least he doesn't seem as down as he has been the past couple of weeks, she thought.

As she watched Henry disappear into the distance, Hanna pulled her tattered purple book bag onto her back and headed to Granny's. She liked to go there to do her homework and read her books. Ruby was usually good for sneaking her a cup of hot chocolate or two while she was there. She liked to put off going back to the orphanage for as long as she could. The caretakers never really paid attention to whether she was there or not, they didn't care if she returned after dark or that she preferred to climb in through the bedroom window rather than use the front door. The other children were never really bothered by her coming in and out as she pleased either. Nobody at the orphanage really noticed her at all actually. There were small conversations at meal times, but that was about it. Hanna didn't think anything of it. That's how she grew up, it's all she ever knew. She pretty much fended for herself and did what she wanted. Luckily, she loved school and enjoyed reading, so completing homework and getting good grades was never an issue for her.

She arrived at Granny's and was relieved to see her favorite booth hadn't been claimed yet. She took her book bag off and made herself comfortable. She started in on her homework and enjoyed the aroma coming from the kitchen. After awhile, she was no longer able to concentrate on her homework. All she could think about was Henry, his new book, and the crazy look he got in his eyes right before he ran off. She thought about maybe popping by the mayor's house to check on her best friend, but quickly pushed that idea out of her head. Mayor Mills was not the the friendliest woman in town and Hanna shuddered at the thought of having to see her. The best she could hope for was to see Henry around town somewhere over the weekend. She would probably just have to wait until Monday morning to see him though. She decided to just finish her homework tomorrow and get lost in one of her books instead. As, she snuggled down into the booth to read, she heard the familiar sound of a mug being placed on the table. She lifted her eyes to see her usual hot chocolate with cinnamon sitting in front of her. She looked up at Ruby, who gave her a wink and walked away. Hanna smiled and enjoyed her treat.

Monday finally rolled around and Hanna could not wait to get to school and talk to Henry. She had become antsy all weekend wanting to talk to him. She walked around town a lot hoping to bump into him and went to his castle a few times to see if he was there, but no luck. She was really close to going straight to his house to ring the doorbell and ask to see him, but she did not want to take the chance of Mayor Mills answering the door.

Hanna walked to school earlier than usual. When she got there she saw Henry, already there pacing back and forth with the book still clutched in his arms. "Did he hold onto that thing all weekend?" Hanna thought to herself as she walked up to him.

Henry spotted Hanna and immediately ran over to her, his eyes wide with excitement and a huge smile on his face.

"Hanna, I have _got_ to talk to you," Henry said as he grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her to the picnic table.

"Okay, okay. What's up?" Hanna said as they sat down at the table. She was eager to hear the reason behind his excitement. She hadn't seen him this happy in weeks and really missed that smile of his.

"Remember the book Miss Blanchard gave me?" he asked as he began to open it.

"Uh huh," Hanna said. _How could I forget about the book?_ she thought.

"Okay, so you're going to think I sound crazy, but every story in this book is actually true and everybody in this town is a character from these stories."

"Seriously?" she said as her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Just listen to me," Henry started, "The Evil Queen cast a curse bringing everybody to this land and they don't remember who they are."

Hanna just stared on as Henry gave her explanations of why certain people in the town were characters from the stories. I mean she could see how Ruby was like Little Red Riding Hood, especially with the whole red streaks in her hair and the fact that she lived with her Granny. It kind of fit if you really thought about it.

"And Miss Blanchard is definitely Snow White," Henry stated matter-of-factly.

"Woah, Henry this is insane. I do see the resemblance between Snow White and Miss Blanchard and some of the other people, but how do you know this is all real? I mean just because there are some similarities that doesn't mean everyone in town is a cursed fairytale character from another land."

"Think about it Hanna, have you ever noticed how things are always the same around here? Nothing _ever_ changes. I mean we are the only two kids at school that have actually moved on to a different grade level."

Hanna didn't know what to say. I guess there was always a new group of students in her class every year, except for Henry of course. She never really put much thought into it though, she thought thats just how things were suppose to be…a new teacher, a whole new group of classmates. What was so weird about that? Well, now that she actually thought about it, it was a little odd.

"Plus," Henry started, "ask anyone here about their past, they can't remember it. They can't tell you a single thing about it."

"Okay, I guess you're right about all of that stuff," Hanna told him, "but how do you really know for sure?"

Henry rolled his eyes he didn't know why the information he'd already told her wasn't enough to make her really believe, but he saved the best bit of information for last. "Okay here's the real proof," he said, "Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter was destined to be the saviour and break the curse. To make sure she did that, they put her through a magical wardrobe and sent her to this land. On her 28th birthday, she is going to come here and the final battle will begin." Hanna just stared at Henry waiting for the "real proof" to come. "Now," Henry continued, "do you remember last week when I stole Miss Blanchard's credit card to pay for that website to find my birth mom?"

Hanna nodded her head. She remembered that alright. He had dragged her into that whole plan of his. Miss Blanchard was grading papers after school one day and Henry sent Hanna into the classroom to be the distraction while he swiped the card.

"Do you remember what we found out about my mom? What her name was?" Henry asked.

Once again, Hanna nodded her head. She remembered.

"Well look at the picture," Henry said as he pointed to the page in front of them, "that is Snow White's baby and look at what her name is."

Hanna's jaw dropped. The name stitched on the blanket. The name printed on the paper Henry found about his birth mother. They were the same. "Emma," Hanna whispered as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Hanna, that's not even the half of it." he said as he looked at his wide eyed friend.

"What do you mean?" she asked almost afraid to hear what he was going to say.

"You're in this book too."

"Me?" she pointed to herself, her eyes becoming even wider, "who am I?"

"Emma wasn't the only baby Snow White had that night. After Prince Charming took Emma away to the wardrobe, she had another baby. Hanna that was you. You and Emma are twins."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hanna said holding up her hand, "how is that even possible? How do you even know the twin is me? Plus, if Emma is your mom, she is clearly old enough to actually have a baby, and I'm only ten. I am definitely not old enough to have a baby. So, how are we twins? Shouldn't I be older or something?" She was beyond confused now. Henry truly believed this with all of his heart, she could tell. She wanted to believe him too, but how? It didn't make sense.

"Hanna look," he said as he pointed to the words on the page, "in the story, it says that Snow White named her second baby before the curse hit. Take a look at what that baby's name is."

Hanna sat up on her knees to get a good look at the words from the story. Sure enough, there it was. Snow White named her second baby "Hanna." It was even spelled the same way.

"Okay," Hanna said believing a little more now, "what about the age thing though?"

"I have a theory about that," Henry started, "you were never sent through the wardrobe. You were brought over with the curse, so for most of the curse you never aged just like everyone else here. You were just an infant. Until Regina adopted me, and I was brought to town." Henry looked at Hanna hoping she understood what he was trying to tell her.

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at him. She didn't get where he was going with this.

"Ugh, think about it," Henry said rolling his eyes, "We are the same age. We are the only ones that get any older. When I was brought here it must have triggered something in you, I don't know weakened the curse just enough to make you start to age again."

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows and thought about what Henry had just said. It all made sense now. Everything. Henry was right. Nobody in this town ever changed except for them. She never really noticed before, but now that he has brought it to her attention, she can see it. The resemblances between the fairytale characters and the people of the town—they were so obvious now. The saviour, her sister, was named Emma. Hanna saw it right there in the book, just like she saw it printed on the paper about Henry's birth mom. Hanna's very own name was even on the pages of this fairytale book. It was true, all of it. And if all of this were true then that meant—

Her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Henry, Hanna, the bell rang a few minutes ago, it's time for class to start." Hanna lifted her head and looked into the eyes of the woman standing in front of her. Only this time it was different, she wasn't just looking into the eyes of her teacher. She was looking into the eyes of her mother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Let me know what you think! :)_

 **Chapter 2**

No matter how hard she tried, Hanna could not pay attention to Miss Blanchard's reading lesson that morning. Her mind was racing. She was still trying to wrap her head around everything Henry had told her that morning. Everyone in Storybrooke was under a curse. Henry was adopted by the Evil Queen, who cast the curse. She had a twin sister, who was oddly 18 years older than her. That same twin sister was Henry's birth mother, which made her Henry's aunt….weird. She knows who her mother is. Her mother is Snow White. Her mother is…standing right in front of her.

"Hanna, can you continue reading for me please," Miss Blanchard asked.

"Huh?" Hanna said blinking her eyes and shaking her head.

"Please continue reading the story from where Paige left off," Miss Blanchard repeated.

"Oh, uh…" Hanna had no idea where Paige had finished reading. She hadn't been following along with the story. Her mind was too preoccupied. Hanna started to panic. She never wanted to disappoint her teachers, especially now that her teacher was her mother. She looked over at Henry, who sat right next to her. He knew that look of panic in her eyes. He just gave her a smile and pointed to where she should continue reading. Hanna let out the breath she had been holding and began to read.

"Thanks for covering for me in reading," Hanna told Henry as they were walking outside for recess.

"Yeah, now you totally owe me," Henry said with a grin. "I saved you from getting in trouble with your _Mom."_

"Shut up," Hanna said as she playfully shoved Henry's arm. "You know, you should show a little more respect. I am your auntie after all."

Henry just looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Seriously?"

"Mhmm," Hanna stated raising her chin up in the air, but she soon let her chin fall and slumped her shoulders as she sat down at the picnic table. Henry and Hanna did not have any interest in playing today. They had important matters to discuss. "For real though Henry, I don't know about all of this. I mean I've never had a family before. Besides you, I've pretty much been on my own. I don't know what it's like to have a mom, or a sister, or a dad…wherever he is. I just…don't think I can do this. And besides even if I did think I could do the whole family thing, how in the world are we going to break the curse? How are we going to find Emma, let alone convince her to come to Storybrooke and make her believe on top of it all. I mean I don't know if we can do it. We're just kids. We can't….." Hanna continued talking about a mile a minute, letting out all the thoughts she had been holding in that morning.

Henry knew once Hanna started going on like this there was no point in trying to stop her. The best thing to do was just wait and let her get it all out. After a few more minutes, Hanna's rambling began to slow down and there was finally a pause where Henry could get a word in. "Hanna, relax. I have a plan," he assured her. She just looked at him, eyebrows raised, wanting to here his plan.

Henry continued, explaining to Hanna his plan about how today, according to the information he found, was Emma's 28th birthday. Today was the day she was destined to come back and break the curse. Henry knew he had to be the one to go find her. He was going to Boston tonight to find Emma and bring her to Storybrooke. He was going to take the bus into Boston, then find a cab to take him to Emma's apartment.

"Okay, say you actually make it to her apartment," Hanna started, "how do you plan on convincing her to come back here with you?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not sure, yet. I'll figure it out."

"Doesn't really sound like much of a plan, but I'm in. I'm totally coming with you."

"Uh…Hanna, I don't think you can come," Henry winced. He knew she would not be happy at all about staying behind.

"What? Why? I want to come with you. I want to help!"

"You can't leave Storybrooke. Nobody can."

"How are you going to go then?" Hanna asked, starting to get annoyed.

"I wasn't part of the curse. I wasn't born here. You _are_ part of the curse, bad things will happen if you try to leave. Please, just trust me."

Hanna thought about it. She really wanted to go with him. She wanted to help him find Emma, to find her sister. Plus, she has never been anywhere besides this town. She wanted to go on an adventure. She knew he was right though. There was no way the Evil Queen would cast a curse and not have something in place to stop people from leaving the town they were cursed to live in forever. Unfortunately, she was one of those cursed people—well not entirely since she was aging, but enough that she probably wouldn't be able to leave the town. Henry was right, she had to stay here. She didn't want to risk something bad happening to her and miss out on breaking the curse and finding her family. "Okay, fine," she said.

Hanna had been staring at the same problem on her homework for about 20 minutes. She knew the answer, but couldn't focus long enough to write the answer down. She was too worried about Henry and hoping that his plan would work. She had spent the afternoon trying to keep herself busy. She went for a walk along the beach. She went to the docks to see if there were any ducks around she could feed. She even walked all the way to the stables to pet some of the horses. Now, she sat at Granny's trying to finish her last bit of homework. Ruby brought her the grilled cheese she had ordered, but she hadn't touched it yet. Sometimes Hanna was able to save up enough money to actually order food while she was at Granny's, and tonight she had just enough for her favorite sandwich.

Just as she finished her homework, got it put away, and started to take a bite, Hanna heard somebody sit down on the other side of the booth. She looked up and dropped her grilled cheese back onto her plate as she stared into the eyes of the woman sitting across from her.

"It's Hanna, isn't it?" Regina asked, glaring at the young girl. Regina had spent the better part of the evening looking for her son. Henry hadn't come home for dinner, and she could not find him anywhere. She had the Sheriff out looking for him as well. The mayor went to Miss Blanchard to see if she knew where he might be. Miss Blanchard had no idea; she hadn't seen Henry since she dismissed the class at the end of the school day. Regina continued to pressure her, becoming irritated that she had no information. She asked Miss Blanchard if she knew of anyone that might know where Henry was. That's when she was told that Hanna was Henry's best friend and that they spent a lot of time together. Regina had never heard of this "Hanna" before, but she never really paid much attention to the kids in Henry's classes anyway. She left Miss Blanchard without so much as a "thank you" and went to find her son's friend.

All Hanna could do was shake her head "yes". She couldn't speak. The Evil Queen was sitting right in front of her. Growing up, Hanna always found the mayor intimidating and avoided her at all costs. Now that she knew Mayor Mills was also the Evil Queen, she was even more terrifying.

"I hear you're friends with my son," she started with an almost threatening look in her eyes, "where is he?" she demanded.

 _Crap,_ Hanna thought. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't just sit here and not say anything. Hanna knew she had to come up with something quick, or the mayor was going to know she knew where Henry was. She couldn't blow his cover, he had to fine Emma and bring her back to Storybrook. _Okay, pull it together_ Hanna thought to herself. She had to shove her fears of the Evil Queen down, be brave, and face her with confidence. "I am _not_ Henry's friend anymore," she said as she shrugged her shoulders, " _he_ got me in trouble during school today and I haven't talked to him since."

"Oh, really?" Regina said as she glared into the girl's eyes trying to detect any hint of a lie.

"Yes," Hanna said matter-of-factly meeting the mayors gaze not letting her eyes flicker once. Luckily for Hanna, she was an excellent liar. Not that she went around telling lies very often, but it came in handy when a good lie needed to be told.

"Alright…fine. Let me know if you hear from him," Regina said as she stood up to leave. She didn't sense that the girl was lying, so she would leave her alone…for now.

Hanna let out a sigh of relief when she heard the final clicks of the mayor's shoes leave the diner. Her heart was beating so fast. She wasn't sure how that was going to play out. She hoped that if she put on a strong enough front Mayor Mills would believe whatever she told her. Her lie seemed to have worked, for which she was thankful. She didn't know what would happen if the Evil Queen knew the truth. No one else knew about their plan to bring the savior to Storybrooke, so now it was up to Henry to accomplish that plan.

Hanna could hardly wait to get to school the next day. She couldn't even sleep. She had to know if Henry succeeded. Did he find Emma? Did he convince her to come back to Storybrooke? Was she here already? Hanna had to know the answers to her questions. She quickly got ready and practically ran the whole way to school. When she got there, she didn't see Henry. She looked around and realized she was the only one outside the school, she hadn't realized how early it was. _He'll be here soon_. As more and more students arrived, Henry was no where to be found. The bell rang and she reluctantly went into the building. _Maybe he's coming in late today._ Hanna was just trying to keep herself from thinking about all of the horrible scenarios that could have happened last night. As Miss Blanchard started class, she forced herself to pay attention. She needed to keep her mind off of Henry for the moment, she couldn't do anything about it right now—plus he wasn't there to help her out if her mind wandered.

By recess she couldn't take it anymore, she had to go find Henry. She waited until the teacher on duty wasn't looking and slipped through the fence. She took off for the one place she knew—or hoped— he might be.

When she arrived at his castle, she let all of her worries fall away. There he was, just sitting there, eyebrows furrowed, deep in thought. "Henry! Where have you been? I was so worried. What happened last night? Did it work? Did she come back with you?"

Henry just stared ahead not answering any of her questions.

"Henry, what's wrong?"

"The clock, it still hasn't moved. I thought when I brought her back it would start to work again and the final battle would begin," he said.

"Wait, so you got her to come back with you last night? Please tell me what happened." Hanna begged him.

"Yeah she came back with me," he started. He continued to tell her the whole story about how he found her at her apartment and how he convinced her to bring him back to Storybrooke.

"So, she left then?" Hanna asked. Thinking that since the clock hadn't moved and he didn't seem as excited as he did yesterday, that she must have dropped him off and left right away. Thinking that Henry's plan failed and that he had gotten so close. He had succeed in bringing her to Storybrooke, only to have her leave.

"Nope," Henry said with a smirk, "I made sure she would have to come back, even if she did leave."

"What did you do?"

"I _accidentally_ left my storybook in her car, so she would have to bring it back to me," Henry stated seeming to be very proud of that part of his plan.

"How do you know she's still here though? What if she didn't realize you left the book?"

"I overheard my mom talking to the Sheriff this morning. Emma kind of ran her car into the Storybrooke sign and got arrested." Henry winced.

Hanna just stared at Henry, eyes wide with shock.

"Yeah, but she's okay," Henry told Hanna quickly, not wanting to worry her, "and at least she's still in town. She'll bring me my book back, I know she will. That's why I'm waiting here."

Hanna let out a sigh of relief. That would have been really bad if Henry went through all that trouble to bring Emma here just to have her get hurt trying to leave.

"You look like her a little bit, ya know?" Henry told Hanna.

"Well, we are suppose to be twins aren't we?" Hanna said elbowing him.

"Yeah you are," he started, looking over her, "except for the fact the she has blonde hair, and I think your eyes are more blue than green."

Hanna just rolled her eyes. It didn't sound like she looked like her sister at all. Hanna's hair was almost black. And her eyes were blue. According to Henry, Emma was blonde and had green eyes.

"Okay, okay," Henry said, "maybe you have hair more like your mother's, but trust me. Wait 'til you meet her. You'll see…"

Henry and Hanna spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out at the castle. They talked about what they needed to do to get the curse to break while snacking on some of the food they had stashed in their book bags. They came to the conclusion that maybe it doesn't just break all at once. Maybe, slowly things will start to happen before the curse is gone for good. They just both hoped they would figure it out soon and that Emma would decide to stay…after she got out of jail first.

In the middle of their conversation, they were both startled by someone coming up behind them and sitting down on the other side of Henry. Hanna's mouth fell open when she saw her. Henry was right, besides the hair color and the eyes, her and Emma did kind of look alike. They could definitely be sisters.

"Hey, kid," Emma said as she handed Henry his book, "you left this in my car."

"Thanks," Henry said taking the book back.

"And who are you?" Emma asks leaning forward, looking over at Hanna—who has yet to close her mouth.

Hanna didn't know what to say. Why wouldn't her lips move? She couldn't speak. At least she had finally managed to close her mouth. This was her sister, but Emma didn't know that. _Should I tell her I'm her sister? Or are we keeping that a secret? Why didn't Henry and I talk about this?_ Hanna's mind was racing. She looked to Henry for help.

"This is Hanna, she's your sister," Henry stated.

 _Apparently not a secret…._ "Hi," Hanna waved to Emma smiling.

"Hi," Emma said raising her eyebrows confused. "My sister, huh?" she looked at Henry questioningly. "So, first off my mother is Snow White and now I have a sister…interesting."

"It's true," Henry said shrugging his shoulders, "And we're going to make you believe one way or another. You're the savior. You're going to break the curse." Henry said all of this very matter-of-factly.

"I am no saviour kid," Emma said as she stood up, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Hanna got up and walked with Henry and Emma. They arrived at Mifflin Street just as the sun was about to set. Emma and Hanna said their goodbyes to Henry. As he ran up the sidewalk and into the large house, the two sisters stood together awkwardly not knowing what to say next.

"Uh…I guess I can walk you home too," Emma said, "it is getting dark."

"You don't have to, I walk around town all the time after dark," Hanna told her feeling a little uncomfortable. She didn't need anyone to walk her home, but she kind of wanted Emma to. She wasn't used to this feeling. She was just so used to being on her own.

"It's not big deal. Come on, lead the way."

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders, "Okay."

The walk was silent. Neither one knowing really what to say to the other. Hanna felt nervous, she didn't know what to say to her sister. Her mind was racing with thoughts about what she should say to her, but nothing came out. Emma's silence stemmed from not really being around kids all that much and not knowing how to talk to them. She definitely didn't believe Henry's story about Hanna being her sister, but she also wasn't just going to let this little girl walk home alone at night.

As Hanna began to slow down, Emma realized they must finally be at her house. She looked up, read the sign in front of the building, and realized where they were. _Storybrooke Orphanage_. Emma's heart broke for the girl. She was an orphan, just like Emma had been. Emma wondered if Hanna had grown up without parents her whole life. Or did she have parents at some point and lose them to a tragedy of some sorts? Or did they abandon her? Thoughts were racing through Emma's head. She could definitely relate to the ten year old standing in front of her. She didn't know what to say.

"Is this it?" was all Emma could manage to get out.

"Yupp," Hanna replied as she walked toward the side of the building opening the window.

"What are you doing?" Emma said as she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "The door is right there."

Hanna sat perched in the window and shrugged her shoulders. "I like the window better. Thanks for walking me home," she smiled and dropped into the bedroom.

"Yeah, no problem," Emma waved with a confused look still on her face. She turned and made her way toward the bed and breakfast she saw in town. After seeing how Regina was with Henry,—and maybe this other kid, her "sister," perked an interest in her too— Emma decided to stay in town, for a week…just a week.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! I already have Chapter 4 written...I start moving things along more in that chapter. Let me know if you want me to post it! :)_

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning, Hanna made her way to Granny's. She and Henry had decided yesterday to meet at the diner before school to talk about how to break the curse, or as Henry referred to it…"Operation Cobra." When she arrived, Henry was waiting for her outside, with that familiar grin on his face. "What are you so happy about?" she asked hoping that maybe there was a big break in their operation.

"Look," said Henry as he pointed to the clock tower, the one that hasn't moved their whole lives and seemed to be forever stuck at 8:15.

Hanna looked up and was surprised at what she saw. The clock had started to move. The hands were no longer frozen at 8:15. According to the clock tower, it was 8:30. Time started again. The curse was weakening. Maybe their plan was going to work after all. Hanna looked down to say something to Henry, but he was already making his way into the diner. "Henry! Wait!" she said as she ran after him. He sat down in one of the booths and she joined him. "Henry! It's working! I think we're doing it. We're breaking the curse. Does this mean Emma decided to stay? She had to, why else would the clock start moving again?" she said practically jumping out of her seat, too excited to sit still.

"She definitely decided to stay," Henry said as he pointed toward the bar. "See!"

Hanna turned around and saw Emma sitting on one of the bar stools. She couldn't believe it. She turned back around to say something to Henry just as Ruby came over to take their order.

"Three hot chocolates with cinnamon," Henry said to the confused waitress. She didn't know what the two kids at the table were going to do with _three_ hot chocolates. "One for each of us, and one for her," he continued, pointing to Emma.

"Coming right up," Ruby told the ten year old.

"How do you even know she likes hot chocolate, let alone with cinnamon," Hanna said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Just a guess," Henry said shrugging his shoulders.

The kids continued to talk about their plan until Ruby brought their drinks. Hanna couldn't help but turn around and watch as Emma looked confusingly at the drink in front of her. As Emma turned around to scan the diner, trying to find the culprit behind her unordered drink, Hanna's eyes widened and she quickly turned around. Henry tried to avert his gaze as well, but neither one could suppress the smiles that were creeping up onto their faces.

"Cinnamon, huh? Impressive…how did you know?" Emma said as she sat down in the booth next to Hanna and suspiciously eyed Henry, who was sitting across from them. Hanna looked up at her sister and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle her giggling.

"We like cinnamon too," Henry laughed.

Emma looked down at Hanna who smiled and shook her head in agreement. The three hot chocolate lovers sat together enjoying their morning treat before Emma finally stood up. "Don't you two have school?" she asked.

"Duh…we're ten." Henry told her.

"Walk us?" Hanna asked as she stood up to put on her book bag.

Emma shrugged her shoulders and followed the kids out of the diner and joined them on their walk to school. The whole way there Henry and Hanna talked to Emma about the curse and "Operation Cobra".

"So everyone in this town is a fairytale character, and they just don't know it?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Hanna and Henry said in unison.

"And that's why we need you," Henry started

"You're the only one who can break the Evil Queen's curse," Hanna continued.

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?" she asked eyebrows raised.

"Yes, and right now we have the advantage," Henry started. "My mom doesn't know that. She doesn't know about either of you. I took out the end…the part with you in it," he continued as he handed Emma the pages that showed her as a baby. "See, your mom is Snow White and Hanna is your sister."

Emma just looked at him, eyebrows raised, not knowing what to say. She looked at Hanna who smiled up at her. How was she going to convince these kids that they did not live in a cursed town, that Henry's mom was not the Evil Queen, and she, herself, was not a savior. She didn't know what to say. She thought maybe if she just played along for awhile, they would see for themselves that none of this was real. Emma's thoughts continued to trail on as they walked to the school.

"We gotta go," Henry said as they arrived at Storybrooke Elementary.

"We'll find you later and talk about the plan," Hanna continued.

"We knew you'd believe us," Henry told Emma as both of the children smiled and waved goodbye.

"I never said I did," Emma answered back.

The two ten year olds looked at each other, eyebrows raised, then back to Emma. "Why else would you be here," they both said, shrugging their shoulders, before turning around and running into the school.

 _I've really got my work cut out for me with those two,_ Emma thought.

After school, Hanna, Henry, and the rest of their fourth grade class took a trip to the hospital. Miss Blanchard was a volunteer there, and she decided to bring her students and have them put up decorations for the patients. Henry and Hanna helped the other kids for awhile, but soon became aware of a room where there was only a single patient that seemed to be asleep. They decided to go in and find out who the patient was.

"John Doe?" Hanna said, "That's a funny name."

"I wonder who he is," Henry said as he concentrated on the man lying in the bed trying to figure out which fairytale character he might be.

"I don't know," Hanna started, "maybe he…." She was then interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Henry, Hanna," Miss Blanchard started. She had noticed that the two had no longer been helping the class put up decorations and looked around to see where they might be. She spotted them in the coma patient's room. _What are they up to now?_ Henry and Hanna were usually model students, but lately they seemed to be getting themselves into some mischief. Miss Blanchard knew all about their theories regarding the story book she had given Henry. That's all they were focused on these days. She had to continually reprimand them for whispering to each other during her lessons. She thought about separating them, but for some reason she had a soft spot for these kids and didn't want to upset them by taking them away from each other. They were the only friends each other had. "We could really use your help with the decorations," she said with a smile on her face.

"Is Mr. Doe going to be okay, Miss Blanchard?" Hanna asked looking up at her.

"Oh, his name isn't John Doe honey," Miss Blanchard said, "thats just what they call people when they don't know who they are."

"Do you know who he is?"

"Nope."

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He's been here for as long as I can remember," she told the inquisitive little girl.

Henry was still studying John Doe, trying to figure out who he was. Hanna noticed his eyes become wide for a split second before he looked at Miss Blanchard, "You sure you don't know him?" he asked her with hopeful eyes.

"Of course I'm sure," she told him. "Now come on you two, we shouldn't even be in here," she said as she guided them back to join the rest of the class.

"Okay spill it," Hanna said to Henry as they arrived at the castle. She knew he had figured out who John Doe was, but he had refused to say anything to her until they got there. He didn't want their conversation to be overheard.

"I figured out who John Doe is," he told Hanna as he pulled out the book and turned to the page of Prince Charming.

"John Doe is Prince Charming….my father?"

"Yes, I noticed his scar while you were talking to Miss Blanchard. Look he has one too," Henry said as he pointed to the drawing in his book.

Hanna scooted closer to Henry to better examine the picture. She pushed her hair out of her face and took a good look. Hanna sat back in disbelief. She knew Henry was right. She remembered seeing the scar on John Doe. Not only did she find her mother, but now her father. The only problem was neither of them knew who she was and one of them was in a coma. "What are we going to do Henry? We have to find a way to wake him up," she said as she looked into the eyes of her best friend.

"I already have a plan for that," Henry stated. "You're going to read to him. You're going to wake him up by reminding him of who he is."

"Henry, I don't know….how is he suppose to wake up just by me reading to him?" Hanna asked, doubting his plan.

"It will work. You're his daughter. I know you can get through to him. Please, you have to try."

"How am I suppose to even get in there? They're not just going to let me go into his room and read him a bedtime story."

"Seriously?" Henry raised his eyebrows at her. This girl knew the town like the back of her hand. She spent most of her life wandering the streets avoiding the orphanage as much as she could and she was a pro at sneaking in and out of places. The innocence of only being ten also helped. She had that sweet little girl charm without even trying. It's no wonder she's the daughter of Prince Charming. "Don't act like you can't do it," Henry told her with a smirk.

Hanna sighed and rolled her eyes at him. She knew he was right. She walked the various streets of this town and knew them inside and out. She couldn't count the number of times she had snuck in somewhere without getting caught. She's even swiped an item here and there from the local stores. She tried not to do it too often. She only stole things that she really needed. The orphanage didn't always have everything and the food there wasn't all that great, so she "borrowed" from the very generous, unsuspecting people around town. The only time she did get caught she used that charm and not only got away without getting in trouble, but she made the store owner feel so bad that he ended up letting her take the stuff anyway. "Okay fine, but you have to come with me." she said.

"Uh, that's going to be a problem," Henry started, "after my adventure to Boston and skipping school yesterday I'm kind of on lock down. If I'm not home for dinner my mom is going to have the whole town out looking for me. It would blow our cover. You have to do it alone. I know you can do it!" he told Hanna as he handed her his book.

Hanna made her way into the coma patients room. She had made sure the nurse on duty wasn't around before slipping past her desk. She got lucky actually, there seemed to be no one else on this floor. She pulled a chair over next to his bed and sat down. She felt a little uncomfortable reading a book of fairytales to someone she didn't even know. This was her father and she didn't know him at all. This made her feel sad, she had always wanted a dad who would be there for her no matter what, who would pick her up when she fell, and be a shoulder to cry on when she was upset. She knew she should be relaxed sitting next to her dad reading him a story, but that was not the case. Hanna had no idea what is was like to have parents and she didn't know how to make the uneasy feelings she had go away. She just sighed. She had to do this, she had to wake him up, and she figured that since he was in a coma he probably wouldn't even be able to hear her anyways, but she hoped that he would.

Hanna decided to start with the story of how Snow White and Prince Charming first met, his story…her parents' story. Henry had told her the story, but she had never actually read it herself. From the moment she started reading, she was completely immersed in the tale. Her mom hitting her dad in the face with a rock, him capturing her in a net, them both fighting off the trolls…they were pretty awesome. She was just reaching the end of their story when she felt a light tap on her shoulder that made her jump. She looked up to see her mother staring down at her.

"Hanna. What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked the young girl, "you're not suppose to be in here."

Hanna just sat there, mouth open, looking up at her. She didn't know what to say. She didn't even know if she could say anything. No words were coming. She had been caught. Her heart began to beat fast. She wasn't even sure that she'd taken a breath since her mind had been brought out of the story book and back into the real world after the light tap on her shoulder. _Pull yourself together, Hanna. Say something. Anything…_ she took a big breath in a willed herself to speak. "Um…I was just reading to him. Henry and I thought it might wake him up. If he heard his story. We found out who he his…he's Prince Charming. And you're Snow White, so he…" Hanna stopped herself and looked down. _What am I doing? Why did I just say all of those things. Miss Blanchard is going to think I'm was crazy._

"So, he's my husband then?" Miss Blanchard asked, not really believing that the man lying there was her husband. She just decided to play along with what Hanna was saying, maybe to try and get her to open up to her. She thought maybe that would help Hanna see that none of her and Henry's theories were actually true.

"Uh…yeah. He is," Hanna said, looking up at her in disbelief. She wasn't sure if Miss Blanchard really believed her or not.

"Well, is he enjoying the story?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't know…I don't think he can even hear me," Hanna started to say as an idea popped into her head. "Maybe you should read to him," she said looking up at Mary Margaret, her eyes full of hope. Hanna thought that since Snow White and Prince Charming were true loves, that she might be the only one he would actually be able to hear.

"Uhh…" Mary Margaret started. She didn't know how she felt about reading fairytales to a complete stranger, but the look in that little girl's eyes just melted her heart. _Oh, what the heck. "Okay,"_ she said agreeing to the girl's request. She pulled up a chair and Hanna handed her the storybook.

Mary Margaret spent the next hour or so reading the stories to her prince. She, like Hanna, was captivated by the tales. Although this had originally been her book, she couldn't recall ever reading it. These stories were brand new to her. They were definitely different from the fairytales she heard growing up. After a quick glance at her watch, Mary Margaret noticed the time. It was after 9:00. She had been so consumed by the book, she hadn't even noticed how late it had gotten. She closed the book and turned to Hanna, "Okay sweetie, I think that's enough reading for one night. Let's get you…" She looked down at the little girl who was fast asleep. Her head rested on the arm of the chair and her legs were curled up underneath of her. Her dark curls covered her face as she breathed deeply. Mary Margaret smiled as she pushed the girls hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. She got this overwhelming feeling of love for the child that slept in front of her and she wasn't sure why. She had always felt a connection with both Hanna and Henry. They were two of her favorite students. But this felt different. Emma had told her Henry's crazy theory about her being Emma and Hanna's mother, but that was impossible. She had never had a child, she'd never even been pregnant before. She was pretty sure she would have remembered that. Mary Margaret shook her head, pushing the thoughts away and resumed waking the child up. Hanna awoke and quickly asked if it worked.

"No, sweetie. He didn't wake up," she told the sad eyed little girl looking at her. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow," she said not wanting Hanna to feel too bad.

Hanna just nodded and grabbed her book bag. They both turned to get one last look at the man lying in the bed. What they both saw made them gasp.

"Did you seen that?" Hanna exclaimed.

"He just…reached out his hand." Mary Margaret said in disbelief. "He's waking up."

Hanna stayed in the room while Mary Margaret spent the next few minutes trying to find Dr. Whale. She explained to him what they were doing there and more importantly what they saw. According to him, there was no new brain activity on the monitor and he concluded that they both must have been seeing things. Hanna and Mary Margaret knew he was wrong. They knew what they saw, but they left the hospital anyway. It was getting late, and they both had school in the morning. Mary Margaret walked Hanna back to the orphanage and promised to meet her at Granny's the next morning to tell Henry and Emma what had happened.

Hanna and Henry had agreed the day before to meet at Granny's this morning to discuss what happened while Hanna was at the hospital. Henry made sure to tell Emma of their plan and made her promise to meet them there too. Hanna sat in the booth with Henry and Emma telling them everything. She told them about how she read to him, but nothing happened. And about how Miss Blanchard had shown up and how Hanna had talked her into reading the book to him instead. When she got to the part about seeing him reach out his hand Emma just raised her eyebrow indicating that she, like Dr. Whale, didn't believe that his hand actually moved.

"Are you sure?" Emma started. "You could have just been seeing…"

"No it's true," a voice from behind them said. "I saw it. He was waking up." The trio turned around to see Mary Margaret standing there.

"See!" Hanna said to Emma smugly as she lifted her chin.

Mary Margaret continued to tell Emma what they saw the night before. She even managed to convince Emma to go back to the hospital with her. She wanted to try reading to him again before she had to go to work. Of course, the kids followed. When they arrived at the hospital, they saw a sight they had definitely not anticipated. There stood Regina, along with Sheriff Graham and Dr. Whale, but the coma patient was nowhere to be found. He was missing. They were told that the nurse came in this morning to check on him and found his bed empty. After being asked what she was doing there, Regina told them that she was the one who found him all those years ago and was his emergency contact. Emma volunteered to help look for John Doe. Hanna and Henry wanted to help too. Of course, they weren't allowed. Regina left with Henry, deciding she should drive him to the school herself to make sure he actually went. It took a lot of convincing from Mary Margaret to get Hanna to leave, but eventually she agreed to go with her.

That day was one of the longest school days Henry and Hanna had endured. Neither of them wanted to be there, and they couldn't stop worrying about what might have happened to John Doe. Henry was forced by Regina to go home straight after school, and Hanna made her usual rounds around town, hoping to hear some good news. When night began to fall and she hadn't heard anything yet, she had had enough. She was going to get Henry and they were going to find her father. She made her way to Mifflin Street and walked over to where Henry's window waited above her. She took a few pebbles from the ground and began throwing them at his window. Just as she was about to throw another, Henry appeared and opened the window with a grin on his face.

"Come on," Hanna told him, "we're going to go find him ourselves."

Henry climbed out of his window using his make shift rope. He pulled two flashlights out of his book bag, gave one to Hanna, and they made their way into the woods. They happened to run into the small search party just shortly after. Emma and Mary Margaret were not happy to see them and chastised them for being out so late, but there was nothing they could do about it now, so they let them stay. Graham seemed to have found something and was hot on the trail to finding John Doe. After a few more minutes of walking, they came to a stop at the water near the old Toll Bridge. It was Mary Margaret who spotted him lying in the water. The adults ran to him, working together to pull him out. Henry and Hanna stood where they were, scared that the worst might have happened.

"Is he going to be okay?" Henry asked as Emma ran over to the scared children. She grabbed them both and turned them around, preventing them from seeing what was happening.

"Guys, don't look okay. Dont't look," she told the frightened kids as she held onto them. After a few very long seconds, they heard a lot of coughing and big intake of breath.

They both turned around. "She did it. She did it," Hanna said with relief.

"She woke him up!" Henry said at the same time.

"Yeah…she did," Emma said in disbelief.

Hanna and Henry looked at each other and smiled. Their plan was working. Things were changing. They woke up Prince Charming. They were going to find a way to break the curse. They just knew it.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed, I just wanted to move the story along. I hope you still like it! Please review so I know what you think of it :) Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

Over the next few weeks, some very big events took place in Storybrooke. They found out John Doe was really named David Nolan and he was already married to a woman named Kathryn. Even though he had a wife, Hanna and Henry were pretty sure David and Mary Margaret were seeing each other in secret. Sheriff Graham had died and Emma became the new Sheriff of Storybrooke. According to the medical examiners, Graham had died of a heart attack, but Hanna and Henry knew better. They knew who Graham really was in the Enchanted Forest and that Regina was the one behind his death. The worst thing of all that happened was the disappearance of Kathryn Nolan and that Mary Margaret was being framed for her murder.

Emma walked into the diner after dropping Henry off at Regina's. She noticed the other young child, who was also constantly trying to convince her that she was the savior and was going to break the curse, sitting in one of the booths. Henry and Hanna seemed to follow Emma around everywhere explaining to her why someone in town was a character from the storybook and trying to make her believe. They tried to tell her the pregnant girl Emma was helping was actually Cinderella. And when Emma helped two orphaned kids find their father, they claimed the twins were Hansel and Gretel. Emma still didn't believe anything the kids told her, but she continued to go along with it. The talk of fairytales wore her out a bit, but she really didn't mind all that much. She had gotten use to them hanging around and found herself enjoying their company.

Emma sat down across from Hanna, both with looks of defeat on their face. The evidence against Mary Margaret just kept piling up, and neither one of them knew what to do to help her.

"You eat yet?" Emma asked her.

Hanna just shook her head. She hadn't had any money to buy food tonight, and she didn't care to go to back to the orphanage for dinner. This has happened a few times, these dinners with Emma. Emma would pop into Granny's while Hanna was there doing her homework or reading and buy her something to eat. She liked spending time with Emma. They talked and got to know each other. Hanna tried to lay off the fairytale talk during those times. She just wanted to get to know Emma. She let herself enjoy these moments with her sister.

"Two grilled cheeses then?" she asked as she got up to place the order. Emma didn't need to wait for a response. She learned that Hanna loved grilled cheese just as much as she did.

Emma noticed Hanna was barely touching her food. Ruby had brought the sandwiches about ten minutes ago, and Hanna had hardly eaten any of it. She knew what was wrong. It was the same thing that had her feeling down. A woman they both cared about was being blamed for murder. Emma tried to put on a strong front when she was around Hanna and Henry. She didn't want them to worry, but truth be told, she was starting to get worried herself. There was so much evidence against Mary Margaret. She didn't know what she was going to do to get her friend out of this. But, she was determined. She knew there was no way Mary Margaret was the one who killed Kathryn and she was going to find a way to prove it.

"Hey, don't worry," Emma said and she reached out to grab Hanna's hand. "I _will_ get to the bottom of this. I am not going to let Mary Margaret take the fall. Everything is going to be okay."

"You promise?" Hanna asked as she looked up at Emma with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, I do," Emma said as she gave the girl a smile. "Now, eat your grilled cheese. You can't let a good sandwich like that go to waste."

Hanna just laughed and continued eating her sandwich. She felt a little better, and Emma seemed determined to prove their mother's innocence. She thought maybe things would turn out to be okay after all.

After finishing their dinner, Emma stood up to leave. "Okay Han, let's get you home."

Hanna smiled as she stood to leave with Emma. She liked the new nickname her sister had started calling her. She called her that by accident several days ago. Hanna told her she didn't mind it, so the name stuck. Emma had a nickname for Henry, so Hanna thought it was only fair that she had one too. Emma took Hanna home and thought nothing of it when the girl ran to the window instead of the front door. They waved goodbye to each other, Hanna went into her room and Emma drove home.

A few days later, there was a break in the case. Kathryn was found alive and Mary Margaret was free to go. There was a welcome home party for Mary Margaret and everyone was so happy for her. Henry and Hanna were overjoyed to have their teacher back, and Emma was glad her roommate would be returning home.

Hanna was sitting at Granny's reading one of her books when Henry ran in. "Hanna, thank goodness you're here. I've gotta talk to you."

"Henry, what's going on?" Hanna said as she closed her book. She knew that look in his eyes. Something had happened. She was starting to worry.

"It's Emma. I don't know why, but she tried to leave Storybrooke last night and take me with her. I had to practically wreck the car to get her to stop."

"She was going to leave?" Hanna felt a little hurt hearing that Emma was going to take Henry and just leave her behind.

"Yes, she brought me back home, but I still think she might leave on her own. We have to go try and stop her."

"Let's go," Hanna said without hesitation as she got up.

Hanna and Henry walked into the apartment as Emma was packing up her belongings. She explained to them that she had to go. She couldn't stay here anymore. She promised that she would still come and visit.

"No!" Hanna and Henry both said together.

"You can't leave," Hanna begged.

"You're the only one who can break the curse," Henry said practically shouting. "You're the only one who can stop her."

"What is that?" Hanna said pointing to a container sitting on the counter.

"It's from Regina," Emma answered, not really sure why that mattered.

Henry and Hanna both ran over and opened it.

"Apple," Henry said looking at Hanna.

Hanna stared back at him. "It's poison. You can't eat that." She said turning to Emma.

"Why would Regina try to poison me?" Emma said rolling her eyes at them.

"To get rid of the savior," Henry started. "As long as you're alive, you're a threat to the curse"

"You guys have to stop talking like this," Emma practically begged them. "There is no curse. The people in this town are not fairytale characters. This is crazy."

"It's all true," Henry shouted as he picked up the turnover. "I'm going to prove it to you. You'll see." He was becoming frustrated with Emma. After everything that happened since she had come here, why couldn't she believe. The proof was all around her. He was tired of it. He was just going to have to show her that they were telling the truth.

"Henry! No!" shouted Hanna

Henry took a bite and fell to the floor.

"Henry?" Emma said as she watched her son collapse right in front of her.

Hanna ran behind Emma as they rushed Henry into the hospital. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It all happened so fast. One minute they were just trying to convince Emma to stay in Storybrooke and the next, Henry was eating a poisoned apple turnover and falling to the floor. _Why would he do that? Why would he eat it?_ Hanna thought to herself, as Emma was screaming at Dr. Whale that the turnover was to blame for Henry's unconsciousness, all the while knowing exactly why he took the bite. All Henry wanted, all Hanna wanted, was to make Emma believe, so she could break the Evil Queen's curse. They had done everything they could think of. They showed her the storybook, pointed out how people in the town were exactly like the characters in the tales written on those pages, and they even woke up a man from a coma by reading him those same stories. What more proof did she need? Hanna knew why Henry did this. She knew why he took that deadly bite. He was desperate. He didn't know what else to do to make Emma see what was clearly right in front of her. He made the sacrifice and Hanna knew who was to blame.

"This is all your fault!" Hanna shouted at Emma as tears streamed down her face.

Emma looked at her, eyes wide with shock.

"Why couldn't you just believe us?" Hanna continued. "That's all we wanted! This never would have happened if you just listened to us. Look what you've done. Henry would have never taken that bite if you just believed. Now, he might…" Hanna couldn't even finish that sentence. She couldn't bare to think that her best friend might die. "Well, is this enough proof? Do you believe _now?"_ Hanna asked as she began sobbing uncontrollably covering her face with her hands.

"Han, I…" Emma began, tears falling from her eyes, as she reached out to touch Hanna's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I…"

"Don't!" Hanna shouted as she pulled away from her sister and continued to cry.

Emma backed away, surprised by Hanna's reaction. She turned to Henry's book bag and dumped all of it's contents onto the table hoping to find something that could have caused this. She saw the storybook and picked it up.

Hanna noticed what Emma was doing and just watched the expression on her sister's face when she held the book in her hands. She also watched the expression change when Regina walked in.

"Where's my son?" the mayor demanded.

"You did this." Emma said with eyes full of anger.

Hanna watched as Emma dragged Regina into the supply closet. She heard a bit of commotion. Hanna wasn't sure what just happened. _Was Emma finally believing?_ She was pretty sure she had heard Emma ask Regina if it was all true. _"It" meaning the curse?_ Hanna wasn't sure. At this point she really didn't care. She had spent too much time worrying about how to get Emma to believe, and right now all she could think about was Henry.

After a few moments, Emma and Regina emerged from the supply closet with determination in their eyes. Emma made her way over to Hanna and grabbed her shoulders making sure the girl was looking into her eyes. "I _will_ fix this," she said looking at the Hanna for the first time as her sister.

"You promise?" Hanna asked quietly.

"Yeah I do," Emma told her, and the young girl wrapped her arms tightly around her. Emma returned the hug wanting to reassure Hanna that she was going to find a way to save Henry. "You stay here and watch over him, okay?" Emma said as Hanna loosened her grip.

Hanna nodded. After everything that had happened, Emma finally believed. She believed in the curse; she believed in them. She trusted that her sister would find a way to make sure Henry would be alright. Hanna believed in her.

As Emma and Regina left, Hanna went over to the spilled contents of Henry's book bag. She picked up the storybook and sat down in the chair next to Henry's bed. She opened the book and began to read. She didn't even pay attention to which story she had turned to. She knew Henry wouldn't mind, he loved all of the tales in this book. She just wanted to give him some comfort and to let him know that she was there with him and that she wasn't going anywhere. They had always been there for each other through everything, and this wasn't any different. He had been her best friend since kindergarten and she would never forget how they first met. Henry spilled red paint all over Hanna's picture she'd drawn of a majestic castle and the princess that lived inside. She had been working on it for days and was just about to start coloring it when Henry bumped his paint with his elbow, splattering it everywhere. The two five year olds immediately burst into tears. Hanna cried because her picture was ruined, and Henry, because he had been the one to do it. It took awhile, but their teacher finally got them calmed down, the red paint was cleaned up, and no harm was done—except for the fact that Hanna's castle and princess had been turned into a red blob. The next day though, Henry walked over to Hanna and handed her a piece of paper. She looked down and saw a drawing of a castle with a princess. It wasn't exactly like the one she had drawn, but she loved it. No one had ever done anything like that for her before. She smiled at Henry and asked him if he wanted help her color it. He agreed, and they both worked together to complete the picture. They had been practically inseparable ever since.

As Hanna continued to read, she felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. Hanna knew who it was before she even looked up. "I just heard what happened. How is he? Is he doing any…" but before she could finish, Hanna stood up, dropping the book, and wrapped her arms around her mother. Hanna started crying again. She had been holding back the tears while reading to Henry, but she couldn't do it anymore. Looking into Mary Margaret's loving eyes was like turning on a faucet, and the tears just spilled out. Hanna didn't care if Mary Margaret didn't think she was really her daughter. Right now, Hanna needed her mom. This was all too much. Mary Margaret just embraced the child, knowing that was what she needed right now. She sat down in the chair pulling Hanna onto her lap, rubbing circles on her back, allowing her to get all of her emotions out. "It's going to be okay," she told her. "Henry's going to be fine."

Hanna's crying slowed down a bit. "Will you…read…to…him?" Hanna asked in between sobs. She wanted Henry to still hear the stories, but she didn't think she could read anymore. She was too upset.

"Of course," Mary Margaret said as she reached down to grab the book off of the floor. She continued to read to Henry as Hanna laid her head on her shoulder. The comforting voice of her mother seemed to be calming her down. Hanna didn't usually act like this, she wasn't use to this kind of affection from people. None of the adults at the orphanage were very caring towards her. They were never outright mean either; they just didn't seem to notice her all that much. She had no idea what it was like to have someone comfort her in this way. She had always soothed her own tears. Now, it was her mother who was making the tears in her eyes and the sobs in her throat go away. Hanna wasn't totally comfortable with this, but right now she didn't care. She let all of her feelings fall to the side and allowed herself to have this moment.

All of a sudden the monitors started going off. They were beeping like crazy. Hanna and Mary Margaret jumped up from the chair, both yelling for Dr. Whale.

Hanna's mind was racing. She was in full panic mode. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know what was wrong. She didn't know what was happening or why the monitors were going off. Everything was a blur. She couldn't focus or hear what anyone was saying. She thought Dr. Whale might have told the nurse to get them out the room, but she ignored that. She wasn't going anywhere. She was not going to leave Henry, but before she knew it an arm began pulling her from the room. She looked up to see Mary Margaret trying to coax her out.

"Come on, Hanna," Mary Margaret told her with the same amount of fear in her voice that was etched into the young girls eyes. "We have go. We have to let the doctors…"

"No!" Hanna shouted, pulling away from her. She was staying right here. She had to be there for him. She couldn't just leave him all alone.

"Sweetie we need to get out of here so the doctors can help him," Mary Margaret told her as she gently began pulling her arm again. Hanna continued to pull away and kept trying to get back to Henry. Mary Margaret grabbed the girl by the waist in a final attempt to get her out of the room. She didn't want to have to do this, but she needed to get Hanna out of there so they could help Henry. She began to kick and scream. "No! Stop it!" Hanna shouted swinging her arms all around and kicking her legs. "I can't leave him! Let me go!" Hanna put up a fight, but Mary Margaret was strong enough to finally force her out into the waiting room. She wasn't sure where that strength came from, but she was very thankful for it. Hanna continued to struggle against Mary Margaret's hold, but eventually her shouting stopped and her breathing began to even out. When Mary Margaret decided that Hanna wasn't going to flee back into Henry's room, she released her grip. Hanna just dropped to the floor, placing her head down onto her knees and covering her face.

"Hanna, I'm sorry. I didn't want to have to do that, but…" Mary Margaret started.

"No! Stop!" Hanna shouted as she looked up. "Leave me alone! Just get out of here!" Hanna hid her face again and continued to sob. Wiping tears from her own eyes, Mary Margaret nodded at the girl's request and turned to leave the hospital.

Hanna was still on the floor with tears streaming down her face when Emma and Regina returned. "Hanna," Emma said as she kneeled down in front of her sister. "What happened?"

Hanna looked up into Emma's worry filled eyes. "It's Henry…" she started. "The monitors…they just started going off…I don't know what happened. Did…did you find something to save him? she asked hopefully.

"No." Emma said as she ran into Henry's room. Regina was already in there. Hanna followed and arrived just in time to hear Dr. Whale tell them that it was too late, and they did everything they could. Hanna couldn't breathe. The worst thing she imagined…the thought she wouldn't even let herself think earlier had happened. Henry was gone. She continued to breathe rapidly as she watched Emma say something to Henry and kiss his forehead. A burst of light shined through the room. Henry opened his eyes. He took a big breath in and sat up. Hanna couldn't believe it. _True love's kiss, of course!_ Hanna ran over to the bed and looked up at Emma. "You did it!" she told her.

"You saved me." Henry said with a smile on his face.

"I did do it," Emma said as she looked around the room. "Guys…what's going on?"

Henry and Hanna looked around the room. Everyone was acting different. They had a perplexed look in their eyes as if they had just woken up from a dream.

"I…think you broke the curse," Henry said.

"You did!" Hanna said with a shocked look in her eyes.

"No!" said Regina. She looked around the room. Everyone was staring at her, she knew she had better get out of there. She looked at Henry, "No matter what anyone tells you, I do love you," she said and quickly left.

"What is that?" Emma asked as she gazed at the purple smoke outside that seemed to be coming right at them.

"Something bad," Henry answered her.

After a few moments the smoke cleared, not seeming to leave any lasting effects. They weren't sure what it was, but decided to worry about it later. Dr. Whale gave Henry a quick check, just to make sure he was okay. Henry got dressed and was walking back toward where Emma and Hanna were standing. Hanna ran over to him practically tackling him with her hug. She was so relieved that he was going to be alright. She could hardly contain her excitement. "Henry, we did it! We got Emma to believe! We broke the curse!"

"I told you we would," he told her with a smile on his face. "What do we do now?" he asked the sisters standing next to him.

"I think we should go find our parents," Hanna said with a grin looking up at Emma.

Emma's eyebrows creased with dread. She had thought of this moment her whole life. She had always dreamt of finding her parents. Now that this moment had come, she wasn't sure if she was ready. She didn't know how to be a daughter. She didn't have any idea what it was like to have a mom and dad. However, one look into the eye's of her sister made her put her worries aside. "Let's go," she said as she put her arm around Hanna. The three of them went off in search of Snow White and Prince Charming.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks so much for all of the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really appreciate them all! I hope you like this chapter. Please let me know what you think! I love to hear from you :)_

 **Chapter 5**

The trio had just stepped outside of the hospital when Hanna stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes were filled with panic. The idea that she was going to be meeting her parents had fully sunk in. Of course she had "met" them before. Mary Margaret had been her teacher for the whole school year and she had talked to David Nolan a few times since she had helped wake him up from his coma, but this was different. Now, she was going to be meeting them for the first time as Snow White and Prince Charming—as her parents. She didn't know what it was like to have parents. She didn't know how to be someone's daughter. What if she did the wrong thing? What if she said the wrong thing? What if they didn't like her? She wasn't exactly the most perfect child—especially with her running the streets of Storybrooke as she pleased and her occasionally thievery. Then she thought back to her last encounter with her mother. She had thrown a complete tantrum and yelled at her telling her to leave. Would she be upset with Hanna for the way she acted? Would she tell David about the incident? Would he be disappointed in her too? All of these thoughts filled Hanna's head as her breathing became more rapid. She could hardly catch her breath. She was definitely panicking.

Emma and Henry noticed that Hanna was no longer walking with them. They turned around to see Hanna pacing back and forth, breathing heavy, and wringing her hands. Henry had seen Hanna do this before. He knew she was freaking out.

"Hanna…just calm down." Henry told her gently. "Everything's going to be okay."

"Kid, what's wrong with her?" Emma asked Henry.

"She's just about to go into full panic mode."

Emma watched her sister. She knew Hanna must be thinking all of the same thoughts that had been rushing through her own head just a few minutes ago. The thoughts about meeting their parents for the first time. They had both grown up without any stable parent in their life. They had that in common. They had a lot in common actually. Not only didn't they have any parental figure in their lives, but they both came from very similar situations. They were on their own and fended for themselves. They both had experience with breaking into places and stealing from time to time. Neither one of them knew what it was like to have parents. Meeting her parents scared the crap out of Emma, she could only imagine what Hanna must be feeling. Emma had 28 years to accept the fact that she didn't and probably never would have any parents. Even though they were technically twins, Hanna was only actually ten years old. She only had ten years of memories to look back on. She was still young enough to dream about what her parents would be like and what it would be like to finally meet them. Emma had the same dream growing up, but the harshness of the world slowly drove it away. Emma might have given up on it a long time ago, but she still remembered what it was like to be holding onto that dream. The fact that the dream of finding their parents was going to be coming true for both of them in probably just a few minutes was a very overwhelming thought. Emma herself wanted to break down and start panicking with Hanna, but she pulled herself together and went to talk to her sister.

Emma ran over to Hanna, "Hey, hey…Han calm down"

"No…No…I can't…I can't do this," Hanna managed to say in between breaths as she continued to pace back and forth.

"Yes you can."

Hanna just shook her head and continued to pace, not even bothering to look at Emma.

"Yes you can," Emma said again, gently grabbing Hanna by the shoulders in an attempt to make her stop and look at her. "You can do this. We can do this…together."

Hanna looked into her sister's eyes and her breathing began to even out. "What if they don't like me? I completely freaked out on Miss Blanchard earlier. What if she's mad at me about that? I just…I don't know."

"First of all," Emma started, "they are going to like you. Who wouldn't like you? You might be a pain the butt sometimes, but I still like you."

That made Hanna smile a little bit.

Emma continued, "And I'm not really sure what happened earlier, but I highly doubt Mary Margaret is going to be mad at you. She knows you were just upset about Henry. She understands."

Hanna nodded in agreement. Deep down she knew Emma was right. They were her parents. They were going to like her, even love her no matter what. That concept was just a hard thing for Hanna to accept. She wasn't sure if anyone had ever actually loved her before. That thought started to trigger the "freak out" mode in her brain, but she just took a deep breath and looked up at her sister. "Emma, I'm scared."

"Me too, Han, me too. It's going to be okay though"

"You promise?"

"Yeah I do," Emma answered with a smile.

"Okay, let's go," Hanna said as she reached out for her sisters hand. They would do this. They would do the thing that completely terrified them. They would go find their parents—together.

Henry just stood back and watched the whole interaction between his mom and his best friend. Emma was really good at calming Hanna down, a job that had always belonged to Henry. Hanna had major trust issues, and that's why Henry was the only one who could talk her down from her occasional panic attacks— until now that is. He was glad to see that Hanna was opening up to someone other than him. Especially since that someone was her sister and that he had played a role in reuniting the two of them. Hanna seemed to help Emma stay calm about meeting their parents too. Henry knew Emma probably wanted to freak out just as much as Hanna was, but she stayed strong for her sister. He watched the two of them walk hand in hand to find their parents as he followed along behind. Henry could not wait for this family reunion.

Across town, Snow White and Prince Charming were together. They were reunited at last. After 28 long years, the true loves had found each other just like they always do.

"You found me," Snow said as she looked into the eyes of her prince.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" he asked with a grin on his face.

After a quick embrace, Snow looked up at Charming and smiled. "I have something to tell you. A little surprise actually." She realized she needed to fill Charming in on what had happened after he had taken Emma to the wardrobe the night of the curse.

 _Snow had just watched as Charming took Emma away. She knew that she would not get to see her baby for 28 long years. She may never get to hold her in her arms again. She would never get to watch her grown up. She would never get to do any of the things with her that she and Charming had planned. All of these thoughts raced through her head as she cried out for her baby that was taken away too soon. In between her cries, she heard Doc trying to calm her down. She wasn't even listening to him until she heard him say, "Your majesty, there's another baby have to push." This got her attention. She couldn't have heard him right. She wasn't going to have another baby. She wasn't pregnant with twins. Was she? She shook her head in confusion and heard Doc say "It's coming." Before Snow knew it, there she was. Her second daughter. She_ was _pregnant with twins. How could she not know that? That didn't matter now though. All that mattered was the beautiful little girl that was being placed into her arms. Snow gazed into her daughter's beautiful blue eyes and couldn't help but smile. "You are our little surprise aren't you?" she said to the bundle in her arms. "Your Daddy and I weren't expecting you, but I am so happy that you are here." After seeing Emma, Snow didn't know her heart could contain so much love—the love she had for Charming and for Emma had filled her heart so much. When she looked into the eyes of this little one she learned her heart could hold more love than she could imagine. She had two perfect daughters and a perfect husband. "Mommy's loves you so much my beautiful girl, my Hanna." Snow could have sworn she saw the baby smile at the mention of her name. "Do you like that name? Well, good. Hanna it is then," Snow said as she kissed Hanna on her forehead. "I hope your Daddy likes that name." The thought of Charming brought Snow back to reality. Her heart plummeted. The curse was still coming. Did Charming make it to the wardrobe? Was Emma going to be safe? Snow had to know the fate of her husband and her first born daughter. She listened for any noise that might be coming from outside of the door. She heard nothing. No sounds of fighting or any commotion. Snow desperately wanted to check on Charming and make sure Emma had made it through the wardrobe. Snow knew Hanna would not be able to go through the wardrobe, for it only had enough magic for one. Emma was the saviour, she was their only chance of breaking the curse and setting them free from what was to come. Rumpelstiltskin had told them Emma was the one who would break the curse on her 28th birthday. Had he known about the other baby? Did he care? He probably knew only one would be the saviour and break the curse. Snow had to make sure Emma made it through the wardrobe safely. She was their only chance of escaping this. What if Charming was hurt and Emma hadn't gotten away? Snow was torn, she didn't want to leave Hanna, but it wasn't safe to bring her along. And she had to go. The fate of their whole kingdom depended on the saviour returning to break the curse. Snow slowly began to get up out of her bed. She was in a lot of pain, and it was very difficult. She walked across the room with Hanna still in her arms and placed the newborn in the bassinet. "Mommy will be right back, I just have to go find your daddy and your sister." The baby smiled up at her. Snow gave Hanna one last kiss and left the room. She stumbled into the nursery and found Charming on the floor. She fell to the ground next to him. "No, no, no," she continued to repeat, "please, please come back to me." She kissed him, hoping that would wake him, but it didn't work. She heard someone coming and looked up to see the Evil Queen and her black knights. She heard one of the knights say that the baby got away. Snow was relieved to hear this, she knew that the curse would break and she would be reunited with her family again. "You're going to lose," she told the Queen, "I know that now. Good will always win." All of a sudden the ceiling began to crack and wind started to blow. The curse was happening and it was happening now. Snow knew Emma had made it through the wardrobe and hoped that she was safe. She held on tight to Charming as the wind began to pick up. She worried about what would happen to Hanna. There was no way she would be able to make it back to her now. Where would she end up? Would she be okay? Snow should have trusted that Charming would have gotten Emma through the wardrobe and stayed with Hanna. Why did she leave her? What would happen to her baby?—her other daughter._

Snow finished telling Charming all about Emma's twin sister and his eyes were wide with shock. He couldn't believe Snow had been pregnant with twins all along. He couldn't believe he was the father of not one, but two little girls. Okay, maybe one wasn't so little, but they will both always be his little girls no matter how old they were.

"Twins?" he asked Snow with a smile on his face.

"Mhmm," she answered him with a smile of her own.

"I like it by the way," Charming told his wife, "the name Hanna."

"I was hoping you would," Snow said as she leaned in for another kiss. "Now, let's find our daughters," she said as she leaned back again.

"So it's true?" Emma said from behind the reunited couple.

Snow and Charming turned around and saw Emma. They were overcome with joy at seeing their daughter for the first time in 28 years. They couldn't believe this was actually her standing right in front of them. She was beautiful. They never wanted to take their eyes off of her.

"You found us," Snow said as she moved forward to embrace her daughter, tears falling from her eyes. She had only held her baby once for a few second before she was taken away. Now, she has the chance to hold her again and she was going to cherish this moment. Charming stepped forward and embraced Emma as well. He too had gotten the chance to hold her only once. The moments in which he got to hold her were spent fighting off the black knights trying to make his way to the wardrobe, cradling her fragile head the whole way. He'll never forget that dreadful moment when he had to put her in the wardrobe and shut the door. But now he was holding his baby girl again, cradling her head just like he did all those years ago.

Hanna stood behind Emma, too shy to approach her parents. She just watched as her parents held on tight to her sister. Emma seemed to be okay with it, although Hanna wasn't able to see Emma's face to _really_ see how she felt about all of this hugging. Hanna wondered if it made Emma as uncomfortable as it did her. Not that Hanna didn't want a hug from her parents, but she just wasn't use to that kind of stuff and didn't know how she would be able to handle it. She didn't think she could handle it. She _knew_ she couldn't handle it. She could feel herself start to panic. Her breathing was starting to become rapid again. _What am I thinking? I can't do this. I am not ready for this. It's too soon. They're not going to like me, I know it. Maybe I can get out of here before they notice._ All of these thoughts ran through Hanna's mind as she slowly started to back away from the scene in front of her. Henry noticed the panic begin to form in his friend's eyes. He knew exactly what she was thinking and what she was planning on doing. He was _not_ going to let her just run away. She was going to do this. She was going to face her parents. She may be scared now, but she'll get over that feeling soon enough.

"Hanna, no," Henry whispered to her as he held onto her hand to prevent her from running. "You're going to be fine."

Hanna looked over at Henry and listened to what he had said. She instantly began to calm down. Henry always managed to calm her down and she wasn't sure how he did it, but he did. She nodded her head at him, letting him know she wasn't going anywhere. He released her hand just as Snow and Charming looked up in search of their other daughter.

They let go of Emma, and Hanna slowly walked up so she was beside her sister. Emma looked down and gave Hanna an encouraging smile. She wanted Hanna to know that it was okay and that she could do this. More importantly Emma wanted Hanna to know she was right here beside her.

"Hanna," was all Snow could say before she pulled her little girl into a hug. She couldn't believe in the last few seconds she had been able to hold both of her daughters again. She had gotten to hold Hanna a little bit longer than she held Emma, but it still wasn't long enough. As she held onto her baby, she could only think of the last time she saw that beautiful face smiling up at her before she left to check on Charming and Emma. She had told the little one that she would be right back, but she never did make it back. Snow never wanted to have leave either of her girls like that ever again.

Snow released Hanna, wanting to give Charming a chance to see the daughter he only just found out about moments ago. "I never even knew about you," Charming said as he picked the girl up hugging her tightly, cradling her head just as he did Emma's. Even though he just learned about Hanna, he felt just as much love for her as he did for Emma. He held onto her tight never wanting to let her go.

"She was our little surprise," Snow said with a laugh as she looked up at Hanna.

Hanna lifted her head and gave her mom a smile in return. She looked back at her dad still smiling. _Maybe Emma was right. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all._

"Grandpa?" Henry said from behind. Snow started to laugh and Hanna looked down at Henry and laughed too. He looked up at her with a grin on his face.

"Yeah kid. I guess so," Charming said as he brought Henry into a hug with his other arm.

"She did it. She saved you," Henry said as he lifted his head.

"She saved us all," said Snow as she gave Emma a warm smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter for you. I really hope you like it! I'm having so much fun writing this story. I hope you all are having just as much fun reading it! Don't forget to let me know what you think :) Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 6**

"Uh…then why are we still here?" Grumpy said from behind the reunited family. Hanna turned to look at the man she and Henry had declared Grumpy several weeks ago. He was easy to figure out. The fact that he was short made them believe he was a dwarf, then he was never in the best of moods, so they knew he had to be Grumpy. After a while, they were able to recognize all 7 of the dwarves. The two kids had a lot of fun matching the people of the town to their fairytale counterparts after Henry got his book.

"That my friend is an excellent question," David said as he turned around.

"And what was that smoke? And who did this? And why? And what was that smoke?" the dwarves asked the prince all at once.

"Magic! It's here. I can feel it." Hanna turned to see the Blue Fairy. It had taken Henry and Hanna a little bit longer to figure out who she was, but they eventually did. Hanna's eyes widened when she heard the Blue Fairy say "magic" and she turned to Henry, who smiled back at her. They couldn't believe that there might actually be magic in Storybrooke. They both had read all about it many times in the fairytales, but for it to actually be here was a crazy thought.

"Magic? In Storybrooke?" Hanna asked, wanting to make sure she heard right.

"You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical!" Henry said with a grin.

She explained to the intrigued children that it was not possible. She told them things were different here. She didn't have a wand and there wasn't any fairy dust. Henry and Hanna were a little disappointed. They thought maybe…just maybe they would get to see a little bit of the magic that they've read so much about in the storybook. The group decided that they needed to find out who was responsible for bringing magic to Storybrooke. Grumpy and the other dwarves jumped to the conclusion that it was the Evil Queen who brought the magic here. Emma knew who was the one though and it wasn't Regina. She told everyone that it was Mr. Gold, and they all made their way to his shop.

As they were walking, Snow couldn't help herself, she had to talk to her daughters. She wanted to get to know them. She wanted them to get to know her. She knew both of her girls must be so confused and unsure about everything that has happened. She wanted them to know that it was okay to talk her her about anything. Snow thought that maybe she should wait for a better time, but she couldn't wait anymore. It had been 28 long years, and she decided she had waited long enough. "Is there anything that either of you want to ask us? I mean you must have questions."

Hanna could feel her heart start to race as she walked right in between her mother and her sister. She was definitely not ready to talk about any of this yet. She thought she probably did have questions she wanted to ask her parents, but she couldn't think of one at the moment. She didn't know what to say. She didn't feel like having a heart-to-heart conversation right now, or ever really. She didn't do things like that. She didn't allow herself to open up to people, except maybe for Henry. She knew kids were suppose to be able to talk to their parents about anything. They _should_ feel comfortable enough to ask them any question that might pop into their head. Hanna did not feel that way right now. She had mixed emotions about being reunited with her parents. She was beyond happy that she had finally found them and that they remembered she was their daughter. She had dreamed about this moment her entire life. This was probably one of the best days of her life so far, but the other part of her was terrified. She grew up in an orphanage without parents. She had no idea what having parents was like or how she was suppose to feel around them. She wasn't sure that she was ready to let them in yet. All of these thoughts rushed through Hanna's head, and when she finally pulled herself away from those thoughts, she wasn't sure how much time had passed since her mother had actually asked the question. _Oh crap, how long have I just been standing here not answering her question? I don't know what to say…_ As she felt herself start to panic, she looked up at Emma hoping that she would have something to say in response to their mother's question.

Barely a second had passed since Snow asked her daughters if they had any question for them when Emma answered, "The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold. Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town?"

Hanna let out a sigh of relief and thought maybe she was off the hook for now. This gave her more time to become prepared for the next time her mother ambushed her with a question. Hanna knew she would have to talk eventually. Emma was in the spotlight now though, their mother pushing her to talk about everything. Hanna was perfectly fine with this arrangement. She was content walking in between the two as one tried to coax the other into talking. It seemed pretty fair actually. Emma was the oldest, so she should be the one that has to talk first. She might be older, but from how she was responding, Emma seemed to have the same feelings as Hanna. She was definitely not in the mood to talk about anything right now. She was having just as hard of a time with all of this as Hanna was. Luckily for Emma, she was let off the hook too when David noticed an angry mob running down the street.

"There you are. Come with me," Dr. Hopper said as he ran up to them practically out of breath. "I need your help. Dr whale whipped everyone into a frenzy. They're going to Regina's house. They're gonna kill her. No matter who she is and what she's done, killing her is wrong."

"He's right. Please, she's still my mom." Henry said as he looked to Emma for help.

"We have to stop them," Emma said looking at her parents.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here, Regina could have her powers back. She could be dangerous. You two are _not_ coming with us," David said looking at the two ten year olds standing beside him.

Hanna and Henry just looked at each other, eyebrows raised. They both knew what the other was thinking. There was no way they were going to stay behind. They were coming. They turned back to the adults ready to object.

"No," they both said at the same time.

"We want to help!" Henry said.

"We want to come with you," Hanna added trying to turn on her charm. She thought maybe her parents might give in easier to her request since they had just been reunited and all.

David was very close to giving in, it was hard for him to stand his ground. The eyes of his sweet little girl looking up at him melted his heart. All she wanted was to come with them. How could he deny her that? They have been apart for 28 years. They just found each other again. He didn't know what to say. He looked to Snow for help. She, however, was use to saying no to those "Charming" eyes looking up at them and not because she was Hanna's teacher. Hanna had her father's eyes and had also apparently inherited his charming ways. Snow had practically grown immune to David's pleading eyes over the years. Hanna was good though, she almost got her mother to crack, but Snow stood her ground. She knew it wasn't safe for them to come along.

"Red, can they stay with you?" Snow asked as she turned to her friend.

"Of course," she responded, "we'll just hang out at the diner until you're done."

Henry and Hanna just looked at each other and decided to let it go for now. They would just have to come up with another way to avoid being left behind. Hanna received hugs from her parents, hugs that she did not return. One because she was not completely comfortable with all of this new affection she was receiving, and two because she was mad that they wouldn't let her and Henry come with them. The adults assured the children they would be back soon and made their way over to Mifflin Street.

Henry and Hanna sat down in a booth, neither one planning on staying there long. They were the ones that figured out about the curse in the first place. They were the ones who helped wake David from his coma. And they were the ones who made Emma believe and break the curse returning everyone's memories. They did not like being left out of the action and they weren't giving up without at least trying.

"You know we're not staying here, right?" Hanna asked Henry.

"Duh," Henry said raising his eyebrows at her.

"Okay, good. Let's just tell Ruby we're hungry or something and when she goes to the back to get our food we can just sneak out the front door."

Henry agreed to Hanna's plan. It was so simple that it might actually work. Ruby came back and the two kids pretended to be sad and defeated when they asked her to make them some grilled cheese. She bought their act and went to the back to prepare their sandwiches.

They took their chance. They went out the front door and made a mad dash for the Mayor's mansion. They ran for a few blocks then decided to slow down once they felt sure they were close enough to their destination that they could make it there even if Ruby noticed they were gone. They smiled and gave each other a high five for pulling off their little escape. However, they might have celebrated a little too soon, because as soon as they rounded the corner what was waiting right in front of them made Hanna and Henry stop in their tracks.

"Seriously guys?" Ruby said with her hands on her hips shaking her head. "Wolf senses…remember?"

Their shoulders slumped in defeat and their smiles quickly faded away. They had been caught. But they were so close. They had almost made it. The whole "wolf thing" didn't even occur to them when they decided to make a break for it. They were too upset about being left behind and busy planning their escape. They made their way back to Granny's and found two grilled cheeses and hot chocolate waiting for them when they sat back down in the booth. Hanna and Henry knew they weren't going to get another chance to leave. Ruby wasn't going to let them out of her sight now. So, they just ate their food and impatiently waited for everyone else to return.

"I hear you two tried to make a great escape," Snow said as she sat down in the booth next to Hanna. Emma sat down next to Henry and nudged him with her elbow while David pulled up a chair at the end of the booth eyeing up the two guilty looking children.

Hanna's stomach did a flop. She never planned on getting caught, so she didn't even think about what might happen if she did. Well, she definitely got caught and apparently her parents knew all about it. She wasn't sure what they were going to do. Would she get in trouble? Would they be mad at her? Hanna snuck in and out of places all the time. She's never gotten into any trouble for it though. Well…she's never had anyone really care enough to be mad at her for it. Isn't that what parent's do though? Get mad at their kids when they don't listen? She didn't know. She was starting to worry. Hanna just sighed and looked up at her mother. "Uh…yeah we did," she said as she winced, hoping her mother wouldn't be too mad.

Snow just raised her eyebrows and looked over to her husband. Hanna's eyes shifted to her father. _Uh oh,_ Hanna thought, _is he going to be the one that yells at me?_ Her eyes became wide with concern. What was he going to say? He was the one that told her and Henry they couldn't come in the first place. I guess it was him they had directly disobeyed. _Great, first day my parents remember who I am and here I go not listening and getting myself in trouble._ _I am totally screwing this up. Why did I even try to sneak out anyway? I am totally ruining this day. I should have just stayed at the diner and none of this would be happening. They wouldn't be disappointed in me and I wouldn't be about to get in trouble._ Hanna continued to think the worst when her thoughts were interrupted by her father's voice.

"Hey, don't look at me," he said to Snow, "she gets that sneaking out stuff from you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Snow responded with a roll of her eyes.

Hanna looked at them, a little confused for a second. Then she realized what they had said and what it had meant. She let out a breath of relief. She wasn't going to be in trouble after all. They were joking around with each other about what she and Henry had done. _Dodged a bullet there,_ she thought as she smiled at her parents.

"So where's my mom?" Henry asked. "Is she okay? Did she try to hurt anybody?"

"She's fine, kid," Emma started. "She didn't hurt anyone. We took her to the jail. We locked her up for her protection and for ours."

"Can I go see her? Please?" Henry asked giving his best puppy dog eyes, hoping it would work.

It worked. Henry was on his way to the Sheriff's Station with Emma and David. They agreed to take him to see her for a few minutes, which left Hanna sitting alone with her mother.

"So what about you?" Snow started "You didn't answer me earlier. Do you have any questions for me? You can ask me anything you want."

Hanna didn't know what to say. Now it was her turn to be in the spotlight, but she wasn't ready yet. She didn't even know where to begin. She didn't know what questions to ask. She knew she should have something to say, but nothing would come to her. _Maybe I can pretend I didn't hear her….yeah I'll go with that._ Hanna just looked down and played with the napkin that laid on the table, acting like she hadn't heard what Snow said.

"Hanna."

"What?" the girl replied trying to sound innocent so it seemed like she really hadn't heard what her mom had said.

"Hanna, please talk to me," Snow said as she pushed the hair out of Hanna's face, tucking it behind her ear.

Hanna pulled away at Snow's touch and slid to the far end of the booth away from her mother. This was too much right now. She couldn't handle it. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't know about all of this. I think I just need some time, okay?" She wanted to talk to her, but she didn't know how to yet. She couldn't even look up at her mom right now, afraid that she hurt her feelings.

Snow just nodded her head. "Okay," was all she could manage to say. She had tried to get Emma to open up to her. Charming told her not to push it, but she didn't listen. She pushed it. Emma reacted the same way, saying she just needed some time. Maybe she shouldn't have pushed it with Hanna either. Snow thought maybe since she was younger she would be more willing to open up, but it seems that, like Emma, Hanna has built up some walls of protection around herself. Snow hoped that she would be able to get through those walls and get her girls to open up to her. In the meantime, she would just have to be patient.

Hanna felt guilty, but she didn't know what else to do. She needed to be alone for a minute. After her attempt at sneaking out earlier, Hanna didn't think her mom was going to let her out of her sight, but maybe she would let her at least go to the bathroom by herself. "Uh," Hanna started. She needed Snow to let her out of the booth, but she didn't know how to get her attention. Hanna was used to calling her Miss Blanchard at school, but she wasn't her teacher anymore…was she? She didn't think she should call her Mary Margaret or Snow either. She didn't know if she was ready to call her mom yet though. She just decided to avoid calling her anything at all. "Umm can you let me out please? I uh need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, sure," Snow said as she got up from the booth and Hanna walked toward the bathroom. "Oh, and Hanna? Don't even think about sneaking out the bathroom window," she told her with a grin on her face.

"I won't," Hanna said trying not to smile.

After taking a few minutes to herself, Hanna felt calm enough to make her way back to the diner. She saw Emma, Henry, and David had returned from visiting Regina, but by the looks on everyone's faces, Hanna knew something had happened. The three adults were talking very fast to one another with serious looks on their faces. Henry was sitting in the booth looking upset about something. Hanna wasn't sure what was going on, but she planned on finding out. She sat down in the booth across from Henry. "What's going on?" she asked him.

Henry looked up at her with worry in his eyes. "It's my mom. Something's after her. It's called a wraith, it's some sort of soul sucker…I don't know. It came while we were there. They made it go away, but it's going to come back. It won't stop. They're trying to figure out a plan to get rid of it."

Hanna listened to what her friend had told her. She could tell by his voice that he was scared. He didn't want anything bad to happen to Regina. She understood that. Even though she was the Evil Queen and was the one who cast the curse sending them all here and separating Hanna from her family, she was still Henry's mom. The mayor might not have been the nicest person and she scared Hanna a bit, but she didn't want her to get her soul sucked out by some wraith thing. That would only hurt Henry, and Hanna didn't want that. "It's gonna be okay. They'll figure something out," Hanna told Henry with a smile.

"Oh and be prepared to be left behind with Ruby again," Henry started, "there's no way they're going to let us come with them."

Just has Henry finished, David, Snow, and Emma came over and stood at the end of the booth where the kids sat. "You guys are going to stay here with Ruby while we go get rid of this thing," Emma told them.

Henry looked at Hanna and raised his eyebrows as if to say _I told you so_. Hanna just rolled her eyes, she didn't like being left out of the action especially for the second time in one day. However, she knew better than to try and fight it, so she just nodded her head in agreement. The three adults smiled at the children and assured them they would be back soon. Just before they left, Snow lifted her hand slightly towards Hanna, like she wanted to give her a hug or something. However, she quickly pulled her hand back thinking better of it. Snow remembered what happened only a few minutes ago when she tried to touch her youngest daughter. Hanna didn't react well, and Snow didn't want to push it. She just gave her daughter a gentle smile and left with David and Emma. Hanna noticed what happened, and it made her feel guilty. She felt bad for pulling away from her mother earlier. Hanna knew Snow was just doing what all mothers do, comforting her child. It made Hanna feel so uncomfortable though, and she didn't know why. There was a part of her though, as she watched her parents walk out the door, that wished her mother had given her a hug before she left. Hanna felt it was her own fault though for pushing her away earlier and made a mental note to try really hard to allow herself to open up to her mom the next time she saw her. She hoped it would be sooner rather than later because she really felt so guilty right now.

It felt like it had been hours since Hanna and Henry were left behind at the diner. It hadn't actually been that long, but time seemed to be dragging in the minds of the two children. They desperately wanted to know what was going on and more importantly know that everyone was okay. They were getting antsy, they couldn't take it anymore. They needed to know. Hanna and Henry both knew they weren't getting past Ruby again, she was watching them very closely. They thought maybe, if they turned on their charm, they could convince Ruby to take them to find their parents instead.

"Please, Ruby," Henry said with his best puppy dog eyes. "I just need to know that they're all okay."

"Please take us," Hanna said using her charm she inherited from her father. "I just got my parents back, and I really want to see them."

Ruby just looked at the pleading children standing in front of her. She knew she should say no. She should make them stay right here. It wasn't safe for them to go. She should do as their parent's wished and keep them away from the potential danger that was out there. However, against her better judgement, she agreed to take the kids where they wanted to go, and before she knew it they were making their way into town hall.

They walked in on a very frightening sight. Regina had David held up against the wall with branches that seemed to pop out of the wallpaper. She looked like she was about to rip out his heart.

"Mom!" Henry shouted, trying to get her attention before she did what he thought she was going to do.

Hanna stood there watching the scene play out in front of her. She saw her dad held against the wall struggling to breath. Regina pulled her hand back when she heard Henry and made her way over to where the two kids were standing. Hanna watched as David was released and fell to the floor gasping for air. Ruby ran over to check on him. Hanna didn't move. She didn't know what to do. She looked around the room and wondered where Emma and her mom were. She tried not to let herself think the worst until she heard Regina tell Henry they were gone. He had asked her where they were, and she told them they were sucked into a portal. Hanna shook her head she wasn't sure she heard the mayor correctly. _They can't be gone. This can't be happening. I just got them back. I just found them. No, no, I don't believe it._ Hanna pulled herself from her thoughts and walked over to her dad. She looked up at him, "Is it true?" she asked him, hoping he would tell her that it wasn't and that Emma and her mom were just in the other room. But, the look on his face told her different. David nodded his head as he pulled his little girl into his arms. Hanna allowed herself to be embraced by her father as tears ran down her face. She was going to try to open up to her mother the next time she saw her, she really was, but now she may never get the chance. She didn't know if she would ever get to see her mom or her sister ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I enjoy hearing from you :) Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!_

 **Chapter 7**

Henry and Hanna were going to be staying with David now in Mary Margaret and Emma's loft. Henry told Regina he didn't want to see her anymore because of what she had done. Hanna was glad she didn't have to stay at the orphanage anymore. She had a real home now. She had always longed to have an actual home to call her own with a family that loved her, but this moment was bittersweet since her mother and sister were gone. The three of them were making their way to the orphanage to get Hanna's things as she thought about how much she wished Emma and her mom were here with them. As usual, Hanna made her way over to the side of the building for one last trip through the window. Henry didn't think anything of it when she climbed in and followed her through to help pack up her things. David stood back eyeing them curiously. He saw the front door just a few feet away from where they were standing. He wasn't sure why they didn't use it, but decided not to question their actions. He was told that they didn't need any help, so he just waited outside for them.

Hanna got down on her knees and reached under her bed. She pulled out a box that had her possessions inside.

"Okay, ready," she told Henry.

Henry looked at her, a slightly confused. "That's it? That's all you have?"

"Yeah," Hanna replied shrugging her shoulders.

"What about all of your clothes and stuff? This can't be all of it."

"I don't really have a whole lot of clothes, but there are some clothes in here. There are some clothes in my backpack too, but I left that at…uhh…" Hanna had left her backpack at Emma and Mary Margaret's loft when she and Henry had tried to stop Emma from leaving, she didn't know what to call it though. It all came back to not knowing how to refer to her mother. She didn't know if she should call it Miss Blanchard's place, Mary Margaret or Snow's place, and she wasn't ready to say her mom's place. She also didn't want to bring up Emma just in case it upset Henry. "the uhh…loft. I keep most of my stuff in my backpack. I like to have my things with me."

"Okay," Henry said as he took the box from her and walked over to the window. He passed it out to David, who was surprised they were done so quick.

"All set?" he asked as the kids jumped down from the window.

They both nodded and made their way home.

Once Henry and Hanna got all their stuff settled upstairs they made their way back down and sat on the bar stools. They were both so upset about what had happened to Snow and Emma. They didn't know if they would ever see them again. David knew how Henry and Hanna felt. They were feeling the same things he was feeling. Looking at those sad faces made him feel even worse. He wanted to make sure they knew he was going to do everything in his power to bring their mothers home. He wanted them to have faith and believe that it would happen.

"Hey," David started as he stood in between them and put his arms around them both, "everything is going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Hanna asked as she looked up at him with those sad eyes.

"What if we never see them again?" Henry said with the same defeated look on his face.

"Because I have faith and I will find them. I will always find them."

This made Henry and Hanna feel a little better. That was what Snow and Charming always do—they find each other. They read about it many times in the storybook. It was one thing to read about it, but to actually here Prince Charming say that he will find them was another. Him saying that phrase gave Henry and Hanna some of the hope they needed. They even managed to give him little smiles in return.

Hanna and Henry spent the next morning trying to help David as he worried about how he was going to address the people of the town. People were starting to panic. They wanted to leave Storybrooke, and David had to figure out a way to convince them to stay and that everything was going to be alright. He scheduled a town meeting where he would tell everybody his plan—the one he hadn't actually come up with yet. His time was running out and he wasn't sure what he was going to say to his people. Not only did he have to worry about keeping the town together, he also had to find a way to get Emma and Snow back. He knew the hat they fell through made a portal, but he didn't know much about it otherwise. That's when he turned to Henry and Hanna for help. They pulled out the storybook and explained to him that it was the Mad Hatters hat, but they weren't exactly sure who he was in Storybrooke. That was all David need though, he told the kids he would be back soon and raced out the door.

"Wait," they both said as they followed him.

"The curse was broken because of us!" Henry shouted at him.

"Let us help!" Hanna tried.

"Or not…" Henry said as David continued to make his way out of the building, not listening to a word either of them said.

Hanna and Henry just looked at each other, rolled their eyes and they made their way back into the loft. Why wouldn't anyone let them help?

Sitting around the loft only lasted a few minutes. There was no one to make sure they actually stayed there, so of course they didn't. They decided to just go to town hall, David's meeting was going to start soon, and they did not want to miss that.

A few minutes after they arrived, the room began to fill up with people from the town. They wanted answers, but David was no where to be found. Ruby gave Henry and Hanna her phone and told them to keep trying to call him, but it was no use. He wasn't picking up. Henry and Hanna hoped this meant he had found the Mad Hatter and they were figuring out a way to make the hat work. They knew he better get back here soon though or there wasn't going to be any people left in the town when Snow and Emma did get back.

Just as Hanna was about to try calling again, the doors of the room flew open. She looked up hoping to see her father, but the person that came in was definitely not somebody she wanted to see. It was Regina. She had a look of confidence on her face, which was frightening. Hanna thought she must have her powers back if she's storming in here like this. Hanna's thoughts were proven correct when the Evil Queen blasted Grumpy and Dr. Hopper back with her magic and caught the arrow Granny shot at her, turned it into a fire ball and sent it soaring around the room.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked her angrily.

Hanna knew exactly what she wanted…or more precisely _who_ she wanted. He knew too. Just as Hanna was about to run over to him, Henry came forward. "Me. She wants me." He looked towards Regina. "Okay, I'll go with you, but just leave them alone."

"Henry no!" Hanna shouted as she finally made her way over to him. "You can't go with her, please. I don't want to lose you too."

"It'll be fine. Trust me," he told her reassuringly.

Hanna just nodded her head and let him go. She knew that look in his eyes. He had some sort of plan that he was formulating. He didn't plan on staying with Regina for long. Hanna watched as Henry left the room. She may have trusted that Henry had a plan, but she did not trust the Evil Queen. As soon as they were gone, she ran to find her father. She knew he could get him back if Henry's plan failed.

"He's gone! He's gone! She took him," Hanna said as she ran up to David, out of breath. He looked like he had been fighting with someone, and Hanna noticed someone running away from him just she she showed up, but she didn't pay attention to that right now. She was too worried about Henry. She needed him back. She needed her father to go save him.

David shook his head, trying to concentrate on his little girl in front of him. "Woah woah…slow down," he told her as he gently grabbed her arms to get her to calm down a bit. "Who's gone?" he asked as he looked into her scared eyes. It was like he was looking into his own eyes.

"Henry…Regina….she took him," she said in between breaths.

Hanna was right behind David as he burst open the front door of the mayor's house. "Where is he?," David demanded. "We wanna see him." Hanna noticed Regina didn't have the menacing look on her face like she did earlier when she came storming into town hall to get Henry. Hanna definitely knew something was up when Regina didn't object to David's request and called Henry to come down. She told Henry that he as going to go home with David. Hanna was shocked to hear that, she expected some sort of fight to take place. David must have expected one too since he came in wielding his sword. Hanna was even more surprised to hear Regina tell Henry that she was sorry for lying to him, that she only wants him here if he wants to be here, and that she was going to try and redeem herself. Hanna wasn't sure she bought what Regina was saying— _the Evil Queen redeem herself? Was that actually possible?_ Hanna wasn't sure what happened in the time it took her and David to make it over to the Mayor's mansion, but something happened that changed Regina's mind.

As David and Hanna waited while Henry went upstairs to get his things, David questioned Regina about whether or not the Enchanted Forest still actually existed. He wanted the truth from her, he wanted her to prove that she was actually trying to change. She told him that the Enchanted Forest does still exist, but that she doesn't know how to get back. Hanna was relieved to hear that the place her mom and sister were sent to still existed. Up until this point, they weren't sure if it did or not. David seemed to accept her answer and the three of them left as soon as Henry returned.

Hanna woke up with a fright. It took her a few seconds to realize where she was. She looked around the room she shared with Henry. He was fast asleep in the bed across the room. She was glad that he was there. She didn't like sleeping alone. She tried to lay down and go back to sleep, but she knew that was not going to happen. It was one of those nights where she wasn't going to get much sleep. She had too much on her mind. She was kind of thirsty anyway, so she got out of bed and quietly made her way downstairs.

Hanna got to the bottom of the steps when she saw David sitting on one of the barstools. She froze for a second. Did she really want to be alone with her father right now? Would he try to get her to open up to him like her mom had? Was she even suppose to be out of bed? Would he care that she was up roaming around in the middle of the night? These thoughts ran through Hanna's head, and she decided she really wasn't that thirsty after all. She turned around to go back to her bed when the stair creaked. She stopped and closed her eyes real tight hoping that David hadn't heard her. She wasn't that lucky though.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" he asked.

 _Dang it,_ Hanna thought _, why couldn't I have just stayed in bed._ She looked over at her father and just shook her head.

"Well, pull up a chair then."

Hanna made her way over and climbed up onto the stool next to David. He gave her a smile and she gave him one in return.

"You know I have just the thing that will help us both go back to sleep," he told Hanna as he got up and went into the kitchen. She watched trying to figure out what he was doing. When he pulled out two mugs, she figured it out. He whipped up some hot chocolate for the pair of them. "Now, this will help get us back to sleep in no time," he told her as he set the warm treat down in front of her. It smelled delicious, but it also reminded her of Emma and Emma reminded her of her mom and the fact that they were both gone. Hanna couldn't help the sad look that came over her face and the single tear that fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly hoping her father wouldn't notice. Of course he did though.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be okay," he started, knowing exactly why she was starting to get upset. "We're going to see them again."

"You don't know that," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Yes, I do. I know your mother. I know she is fighting hard to get back to us just like we are fighting hard to get her back. Emma too, they're not going to stop until they make it home to us."

"But what if they don't? What if I never get the chance to…" Hanna thought back to the last encounter she had with her mom. She had pushed her away. All Snow was trying to do was talk to her and Hanna couldn't even give her that. She let her walls come up and block her mom out. She was going to really try the next time she saw her mom, but what if that never comes? What if she never gets to see her mom or her sister ever again? Hanna could feel her heart begin to race. She was breathing rapidly. She was panicking.

"A chance to what?" David asked as he tried to put his arm around her.

"No," Hanna said as she jumped down from the chair and started pacing the floor.

David immediately rose from his chair and made his way over to his daughter. He held her by the arms and knelt down in front of her. This got her to stop pacing, but he could still see the panic in her eyes. "Hanna…Hanna, calm down. It's okay. It's okay. Just talk to me."

Hanna just shook her head as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "All she wanted to do was talk to me…and I…I pushed her away. I didn't mean to…I just…" Hanna couldn't hold it in anymore, and she burst into tears. She had been feeling so guilty about how she treated her mom the last time she saw her and all of her emotions were just spilling over.

David wasn't sure what to do, so he just pulled her into his arms and held on tight as she sobbed. He rubbed her back, trying to get her to calm down. He couldn't believe she had been holding all of this in. He knew she had no reason to feel guilty. He and Snow both knew it would be hard for their girls to open up to them after the lives they had lived. They understood that, and he didn't want Hanna to feel guilty about any of it. She had nothing to feel guilty for. She had every right to be a little wary about opening up to them. After a few minutes, Hanna's sobs seemed to be subsiding and her breathing was evening out. She pulled back to look at her father. "Listen to me," he told her looking at her tear stained face, "you have _nothing_ to feel guilty about, your mother understands, we both do. Okay?" Hanna nodded in response taking in everything that he had said. "Okay good. Now let's finish that hot chocolate, shall we?" Hanna gave him a little smile, and they both made their way over to the bar stools to finish their late night treat.

As Hanna headed upstairs to go back to sleep, that little outburst really wore her out, she turned to David. "Thanks…uh," she was having the same dilemma she had when she tried to talk to her mom. She didn't know what to call him. Henry had no problem calling him "Gramps," but Hanna wasn't adjusting to things as well as Henry was. "Just thanks," she finished as she quickly ran up the stairs. She knew one day she would be ready to call them mom and dad, but today wasn't that day.

David was in the kitchen starting to make breakfast when he heard feet coming down the stairs. He looked up to see Henry. He didn't figure it would be Hanna. Over the past couple of days, he learned that she was not much of a morning person. Henry came into the kitchen and asked if he could help with breakfast. The two men dove in and began to make some pancakes and bacon. Henry insisted on putting chocolate chips in the batter, so the regular pancakes David had planned on making turned into a batch of chocolate chip pancakes instead. He was perfectly fine with that though. Just as they were finishing up, Hanna made her way downstairs. David watched as his sleepy eyed daughter pulled herself up onto a stool. He took note of the wild hair and grumpy look on her face. "You're up earlier than I thought you would be," he said with a grin. She looked so cute with that bed-head of hers. It reminded him of Snow's hair when they were back in the Enchanted Forest.

"I smelled bacon," was all she managed to say as she shrugged her shoulders.

The boys just laughed and set a plate down in front of her. They sat on either side of her and dug into their own breakfast. While they were cleaning up the dishes, David told them that he had a little surprise for them today. This got his grumpy faced daughter to smile a bit. They had both been spending a lot of time with him in the mines as he and the dwarves searched for diamonds that could be turned into fairy dust. As much as they tried to hide it, he could tell they were still worried about getting Snow and Emma back. He also knew Henry worried about Regina as well. She had promised him that she was trying not to use magic. Henry really hoped that she was telling him the truth, but he wasn't too sure. David decided they need a little treat to get their minds off of things for a little while. He was going to take them down to the stables and introduce them to their new horses. Once the dishes were done, the three of them got ready and headed out for the surprise. David wouldn't tell the kids where they were going.

"The stables!" Hanna said with excitement as they pulled up to where their surprises waited for them. She had often gone there to visit the horses. She loved horses. She would pet them or feed them grass from time to time. She had always wanted to ride one, but never got the chance. Maybe today would be the day.

"I want you two to meet your horses," David told them.

Henry and Hanna looked at each other, a little confused. " _Our_ horses?" they both asked at the same time looking up at David.

"Mhmm," David said as he began to introduce them to their new pets. Henry's horse was white with brown patches. Hanna's horse was just all white, like snow, and she was beautiful. They couldn't believe they each had their very own horse. They couldn't wait to get on and go for a ride.

"Can we ride them right now?" Hanna asked not able to contain her excitement.

David just laughed, "You can't ride them yet," he told the eager children standing in front of him as their faces dropped a little. "First, you have to let the horses get to know you. You're going to brush them, clean out their stalls, and feed them. Everyday, twice a day. It helps to build trust."

"Okay, but when can we ride them?" Henry asked.

"The horses will let you know when they're ready," David told him. He then told the kids he was going down to the mines for awhile to check on the progress. He left them at the stables to get to know their horses. He promised to be back soon.

Henry and Hanna spent the next hour or so spending time with their horses. They talked about what they should name them and how they couldn't wait to actually get to ride them. They hoped it would be soon. They still couldn't believe they had each been given their very own horse. This little surprise had turned out to be pretty great. The kids continued to enjoy their morning when all of a sudden the horses started to act a little strange. Henry's horse reared back, knocking Henry to the ground, and took off out of the stall. Hanna managed to get herself out of the stall and shut the door before her horse took off. She ran over to Henry to make sure he was alright. That's when she saw him. A strange man, he looked confused, he was staring right at Henry. Henry reached out his hand to try and help him, but he quickly grabbed Henry by the neck and lifted him into the air.

"Henry!" Hanna yelled as she ran towards the scene in front of her. She wasn't sure what she could do, but she was going to try to stop the man from choking her best friend. Before she got close enough the man turned around and pushed Hanna hard. She was sent flying out the door of the stall, landing hard onto the ground getting the wind knocked out of her. She tried to sit up and catch her breath when David showed up and lifted her off of the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked he looked her over, checking for injuries.

Hanna just managed to nod her head. She still hadn't caught her breath yet. She looked up to see Regina was there too. She was talking to the man that had just released Henry. Hanna thought she heard her call him Daniel, but she wasn't sure. All she was focused on was Henry safely stumbling out of the stall and David telling them both to run. They ran out of the stables and over to David's truck where they waited for him.

After a few minutes, David came out and asked them both if they were okay. They said they were. It took them awhile, but they managed to find Henry's horse and get him safely back into his stall.

That evening, while David was in the shower and Henry was upstairs in their bedroom, Hanna decided she needed some alone time. It's not that she didn't like being around her new found family, she was just use to a lot of alone time before she and Henry broke the curse. Sometimes she just needed to be by herself and she hadn't taken her usual walk around town in a while. She didn't even think twice before making her way to the door and heading out for some fresh air. Hanna decided to make her way to the docks first. She loved the water. She loved to just sit and watch. It made her calm. She loved to feel the wind as it blew through her hair. She walked along the beach for a little bit and took her shoes off to let her feet feel the sand. She loved how it felt between her toes. She got close to the water and looked for some sea shells too. She even ventured into the woods, not too far because she didn't feel like getting lost. She may know the town like the back of her hand, but the woods were still a little unfamiliar to her. She never got up enough courage to explore too far into it. She saw a bunny and a few squirrels run by her as she made her way through the trees. The last part of her walk took place through the town. She walked by all of the shops looking into the windows. She smelled the aroma of freshly baked bread as she walked by the bakery. She even stopped for a second in front of Mr Gold's shop to take a peek through the window. His shop fascinated her, there was so much stuff inside, but she never dared go in. Mr. Gold creeped her out a little bit, so she just stuck to peering through the window from time to time. She noticed that it was starting to get dark, so she made her way back to the loft. She had just closed the door and was about to take off her shoes when…

"Where on Earth have you been?" David asked her, worry filling his eyes. He had gotten out of the shower and went upstairs to check on the kids when Hanna was nowhere to be found. He was just about ready to storm out the door to look for her when Henry stopped him. Henry told David not to worry, that Hanna went for walks like this all of time. He convinced David to wait a while before going to look for her, assuring him that she would be back soon.

"I…I just went for a walk," Hanna said shrugging her shoulders innocently. She wasn't sure what the big deal was. She went for walks all of the time by herself. The look in her father's eyes told her she did something wrong though. Maybe she should have let him know where she went.

"You can't just leave like that," he told her pulling her in for a hug. "I was worried something happened to you."

"I'm sorry," she said as she returned the hug. She hadn't realized her going out by herself was an issue. No one had ever cared before when she went off on her own. Now she had people who cared. This was definitely something that was going to take some getting use to.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you_ _like it! :)_

 **Chapter 8**

Hanna was sound asleep in her bed when the screams coming from Henry, who was in the bed on the other side of the room, woke her up. She sat up, a little dazed and confused, looking around the room trying to figure out what was going on. That was definitely Henry screaming, but why? She couldn't see anything and her hand couldn't seem to find the lamp that she knew was on the end table right next to her bed. But before she could even become frustrated about not finding the switch to turn on the lamp, David came rushing into the room turning on the overhead light. Hanna squinted at the sudden brightness. From the panicked look on Henry's face and the fact that he was sitting straight upright in his bed, David knew he had been the one he heard screaming. He went over and sat down next to Henry on his bed and asked him what was wrong.

"It was a nightmare," Henry started to tell him as he breathed in and out heavily trying to catch his breath. Hanna sat up in bed so she could listen. "I was in this room and it was red…there was no doors, no windows and there were these curtains…they were on fire…and I was in this corner and I was looking up…someone else was there…she was staring right at me through the flames," Henry continued, slowly starting to catch his breath and become calm again.

"Okay, okay, everything's alright now. You're okay," David told Henry. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Here this will help," he said as he lit the candle on Henry's nightstand. Henry and Hanna both looked at him, confused as to how a candle would help. "It keeps away the nightmares," David told them. Henry seemed to be comforted by that. He gave David a smile and laid back down. "Are you gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, thanks," Henry said as he slowly began to close his eyes.

"You alright kiddo?" he asked Hanna as he walked over towards her bed.

"Mhmm,…I'm just glad Henry's okay," she said as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"Good, why don't you lie down and get some rest."

Hanna nodded and did what she was told. David pulled the covers up over her and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Goodnight, princess," he whispered just before he walked out the door. Hanna didn't hear him, for she was already fast asleep.

Henry and Hanna reluctantly went to school the next day. They protested, but David got them to agree to go. He said it was best they try to stay on as much of a normal routine as possible and that it was important for them to keep up with their studies. However, it was definitely not the same without their favorite teacher and being there only made them miss Snow even more. They didn't want to give David any trouble, so they did what he asked.

After school, they went to the Sheriff's Station, where David had been working since Emma had been gone, to do their homework. It was just about time to head home for the day when David got an urgent call to come straight to the mines. He and the kids jumped into the police cruiser and made their way across town to see what that urgent call was about. They arrived to discover that the dwarves had finally done it, they found the diamonds. They were going to be able to make the fairy dust. They were one step closer to getting Emma and Snow home. Everyone was thrilled at the discovery and it was decided that they should all go to Granny's to celebrate.

"Henry, what are you drinking?" Hanna asked raising her eyebrows at him, already knowing what the answer was.

"Uhh…hot chocolate," he said with a smile.

Hanna just gave him her "seriously" look. She knew it was coffee in that mug he held tight in his hands.

"I don't want to have that dream again," Henry said as his face fell, that goofy smile gone.

"Henry, it's gonna be okay. Maybe it was just a one time thing. Maybe you won't have another one," Hanna said trying to sound hopeful.

Henry just shrugged his shoulders. He wasn't sure. That dream felt so real. Like he was really there. He just had this feeling that last night wasn't going to be his only time visiting that burning room.

"Trying to stay awake, huh?" David asked as he sat down in the booth next to his grandson putting an arm around his shoulder. Henry's lack of response answered David's question."Henry, I know you're still worried about the nightmares but don't be. If you have another one, I'll be right downstairs. And this one," David said nodding towards Hanna giving her a wink, "will be right in the same room. We're here for ya buddy." David pulled Henry in for a hug and Henry gave his grandfather a small smile. He felt a little better, but he was still afraid of going to sleep tonight.

Hanna woke the next morning and looked at the empty bed across the room. Henry had woken up twice screaming from his nightmares during the night. After the second time, he decided to go sleep downstairs on the couch so he wouldn't keep waking her up. Hanna made her way downstairs, wondering why she didn't smell the aroma of breakfast coming from the kitchen. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and looked around the room, she saw the reason behind the lack of breakfast sitting in the living room chair.

It was Regina. The Evil Queen was sitting right there—right in front of her. The sight of her made Hanna's heart beat a little faster. Hanna never got good vibes from Regina when she was the mayor, and those vibes definitely didn't get any better when Hanna found out who Regina really was. Regina was just sitting there watching over Henry as he slept. _Why is she here? Where's David? What should I do?_ Hanna's thoughts raced, and she felt herself start to panic again. She just shook her head and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to lose it. _Pull yourself together. You've talked to her before. It's no big deal._ Hanna slowly made her way over to where her guest was waiting. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asked trying to sound brave.

Regina jumped a little, too worried about Henry to notice anyone else in the room. "Oh, I forgot you were here." Regina said as she eyed up the little girl standing in front of her.

"Where's…" Hanna started.

"He got an emergency call," Regina said interrupting Hanna. "He called me. He told me about Henry's nightmares and thought someone should be here in case he had another one."

"I was here," Hanna said under her breath a little grumpily.

"Yes, well, I believe he wanted more of an adult figure around in the event that something serious happened."

Hanna just stood there looking the Queen up and down trying to decide if she was trustworthy or not. She seemed to really love Henry, so Hanna concluded that Regina was telling the truth and probably wasn't going to cause any trouble—for now. "I'm hungry," Hanna said as she shrugged her shoulders and made her way into the kitchen to find herself some breakfast. She decided to just have a bowl of cereal. She didn't know how to make anything else. And unlike Henry, who seemed to be more of a morning person, she often missed out on the morning cooking lessons since she usually slept until the smell of the food woke her. Usually by the time she got down stairs, the cooking was done and a plate of food was waiting for her, so the best she could do for breakfast was pour a bowl of cereal. She opened the cabinet where the cereal was kept and slumped her shoulders in defeat. It was too high up, she was going to have to pull a chair over to reach it. She was just about to turn around when Regina showed up beside her.

"Here," Regina said as she set the box of cereal on the counter so the girl could reach it.

Hanna jumped, realizing how close she was to the Evil Queen.

"You don't have to be frightened of me, you know," Regina said as she handed her a bowl and spoon. "I trust you can get the milk and pour the cereal yourself?" Regina asked with a raise of her eyebrows as she went back to sit with Henry.

Hanna finished her breakfast and made her way over to where Henry seemed to be sleeping peacefully. "Is he okay?"

"Seems to be," Regina started, "he hasn't woken up screaming since I've been here, so that's a good sign."

Hanna just nodded and sat down on the floor, hugging her legs. She rested her chin on her knees and just watched Henry sleep. Hanna felt a little awkward sitting in the room with Regina. She didn't know if she should try to make conversation with her or not. This was the woman who cast the horrible curse that ripped Hanna apart from her family. She shouldn't even want to be sitting in the same room with her, let alone worry about trying to avoid the awkward silence by starting a conversation. Hanna knew she should feel so much anger towards this woman for what she did to her family and everyone else in this town, but for some reason she wasn't as angry as she thought she would be. She knew it was only because of how much Regina meant to Henry. She understood that Regina was his mother too, and she respected their relationship. Hanna also learned that it takes way too much energy to stay mad at people, sometimes it's just easier to forgive and let things go. She took a quick glance in Regina's direction and swiftly looked back down when the woman's eyes looked right over at her. _Geez, how did she know I was looking at her._ That little interaction made Hanna feel even more uncomfortable. She thought about just going back up to her room until David got home, but she didn't want to leave Henry. She wanted to be there for him, just in case his nightmares woke him up again.

"You know, I had no idea you even existed," Regina started to tell Hanna. "I knew about Emma. I didn't know her name of course, but I knew all about the savior. All about the one who was going to break my curse. She got away before I could…well you know the story."

Hanna just looked at her, a little surprised that she had just initiated a conversation. She knew exactly what Regina would have done had Charming not gotten Emma into the wardrobe. She wondered what her fate would have been had the Evil Queen known about her. "Would you have killed me…if you knew?" Hanna asked as she looked Regina right in the eyes.

Regina raised her eyebrows, a little shocked by the girl's direct question. She thought about what the girl had asked for a moment before answering. "Honestly…I don't know what I would have done." Regina was telling the truth. She had no idea there was a second baby, but she knew the first born child was to be the savior and break her curse, so there would really have been no reason to dispose of the second child. She may have been the Evil Queen, but she didn't think she would have killed an innocent baby if it wasn't completely necessary. She would, however, have made sure the baby was separated from her parents at all costs. There was no way she was going to let Snow White get a happy ending of any kind.

Hanna just nodded her head at Regina's answer. Then she thought of another question for her. "So, you never even noticed me at all around town? I was the only other kid, besides Henry, that was getting any older. I mean Henry and I were best friends, how did you not know something was up?"

Regina rolled her eyes at Hanna's question. She didn't like the fact that this little girl, a crack in her curse, had gone unnoticed for all those years. It infuriated her that Snow White's secret child had grown up right under her nose and she knew nothing about it. She wasn't going to let Hanna know that though. "I didn't bother to pay attention to the other kids in this town," Regina said nonchalantly, "I only concerned myself with Henry. You didn't come to my attention until I was told you were Henry's best friend the night he went to find Miss Swan. I didn't even know he had any friends." As Regina looked at Henry she began to feel a little guilty about not paying more attention to her son, maybe if she had, things would be different. "I really am trying to change, to be better, for him," Regina said as she looked back to Hanna.

"I hope so," Hanna said.

Henry's peaceful sleeping only lasted a few more minutes before he sat straight up, breathing heavily from the nightmare that continued to haunt him. He frantically looked around the room trying to assess the situation in front of him. He was glad to see Hanna, but the fact that his mom was there too really confused him. "Wh-what are you doing here? Where's David?" Henry asked looking at Regina.

"He had an emergency call," Regina started to tell Henry, "he asked me to look after you. He told me you've been having nightmares."

Henry just nodded his head, accepting her explanation. The fact that Hanna seemed to be okay with her presence also made him believe his mother was telling him the truth. He was still pretty shaken up by his latest nightmare, the girls could tell.

"Henry, it's okay. You're awake now," Hanna told him with a smile. She was worried, but she also wanted to make him feel better.

"It's okay…," Regina started to say as she reached out to grab his hand. Henry winced in pain at her touch. She grabbed his hand to take a better look. "Is that a burn?" she asked, already knowing the answer to her question.

Not only was Henry being terrorized by this nightmare, but now it was causing him pain when he was awake too. Regina wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she was going to find out. She called Mr. Gold and had him come over to assess the situation. He explained that this was the result of having been under a sleeping curse and this was not just a dream, it was very real. Before leaving, he gave Henry a necklace that would control the flames in the room. This would allow Henry to be safe for the next time his mind led him to that burning room.

Hanna tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't get comfortable. She was too hot when she was under her covers and too cold when she laid on top of them. She lost count of how many times she had actually taken her blankets on and off. She couldn't sleep. She didn't know how long she had been laying there trying to shut her mind off. Her thoughts were a tornado that wouldn't stop swirling around in her head. She was worried about Henry and the burning room. She really hoped the necklace was working and he was controlling the flames as he slept downstairs. She hadn't heard any indication that he was awake, so that was good. She also couldn't stop thinking about her mom and Emma. She missed them so much. She wondered where they were, what they were doing, and if they were even alive. She couldn't even let herself think that they might not be. That couldn't happen. She had to make things right with her mother. They had to be alive…they just had to be. They would find a way back. Their family always found each other…right? Hanna rolled over once again and looked up at the ceiling. She let out a big sigh because she knew even if she could stop worrying about her family, she would still be having a hard time falling asleep. She was sleeping in the room all by herself. Henry was sleeping in the bed downstairs. She was alone, and that was not something she was use to. Of course she was accustomed to wandering around town all by herself during the day, when she wasn't hanging out with Henry. However, at night she always made her way back through the window at the orphanage and slept in a room with several other little girls. Having other people in the room with her as she slept was very comforting. That's all she had ever known, she was used to that. She had never slept in a dark room by herself. It was going to take some time to get adjusted. Tonight, however, was not a good night to get accustomed to new sleeping habits. There was too much going on in her head. She rolled her eyes and threw off her blankets once more. _This is so not working,_ she thought as she got out of bed and ventured downstairs. She figured checking on Henry would ease one of her worries, plus a little midnight snack couldn't hurt.

She tiptoed down the stairs, trying not to wake anyone. She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed herself two chocolate chip cookies before she went to look in on Henry. She smirked at the sight in front of her. Henry was lying peacefully in the bed, holding on tight to the necklace Mr. Gold had given him. David was sleeping in a chair, a light snore escaping his mouth. Then, there was Regina asleep in the other chair, her head leaning up against the wall. She looked a lot less intimidating when she slept. Regina had refused to leave Henry, so David agreed to let her stay. Hanna inched closer to the side of the bed. She wanted to get a better look at Henry. She wanted to search for any sign of distress on his face that would indicate the necklace wasn't working. She couldn't find any and was relieved that Henry was no longer being tormented by that burning room.

"What are you doing up?" David whispered from behind her.

Hanna jumped and turned around at the sound of his voice. She didn't realize he had woken up. "I can't sleep," she told him as her eyes fell to the floor. A single tear fell down her face. All of her concerns about Henry went away for now, since she was able to actually see that he was okay. The worries she had about her mom and Emma came flooding back though, and David could see them on her face. He knew why she couldn't sleep. He could see it in her eyes. It was the same reason he had barely slept since Emma and Snow were gone.

"Come here," David told his daughter. She walked towards him and he pulled her onto his lap. She laid her head onto his chest and let some more tears out. "I promise you, we are going to find them. I will bring them home to us." Hanna just nodded her head. For some reason she trusted him. She knew he telling the truth. He was going to bring them back, she just wasn't sure how.

They sat there for a few minutes before David broke the silence. "I see you found yourself a little snack while you were down here too," he told her with a grin on his face.

Hanna had forgotten about her midnight treat she swiped from the kitchen. She took a bite out of one of the cookies and held the other one up. "Want one?" she asked with a mouth full of cookie, smiling up at her father.

"Don't mind if I do," he responded, taking the cookie. Hanna continued to sit in the chair with her father, even after they had finished their snacks. She wasn't really sure why she was still snuggling up with him. This was definitely not something she did. She didn't really care though, she figured she was probably just really tired. She could feel herself falling asleep, and she was too comfortable to move. David took note of this out of character behavior. His little girl's walls were down and he was definitely going to enjoy this while it lasted. They didn't come down too often or for very long, but when they did it was wonderful. He pulled the blanket over them, and they both drifted off to sleep.

"They're alive! They're alive!" Henry shouted from the bed.

All of the other sleeping individuals woke with a start at Henry's shouting. Hanna practically fell off of David's lap. It took them a moment, but they all quickly realized what he was saying.

"Who? Who's alive?" the other three asked him simultaneously.

"My mom and Snow!"

"I told you kid! I told you!" David said as he lifted Hanna off of his lap and went over to Henry. Hanna followed wanting to hear exactly how Henry knew they were alive.

He told them he met Aurora in the burning room and she told him they were trying to get home, but someone was getting in their way. Someone they need us to help them stop. Someone only Mr. Gold know how to defeat.

"Who?" they all asked.

"Your mother," Henry said as he looked towards Regina.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's the next chapter! Please don't forget to let me know what you think :)_

 **Chapter 9**

The four of them made their way over to Mr. Gold's shop, hoping they would be able to convince him to help. Regina knew he would be more than willing to assist them because he would want to keep Cora far away from Storybrooke as much as she did. Cora was dangerous, and they both knew that. Who knows what would happen if she came to their small town. Neither one of them wanted to find out.

Hanna stood with her dad as she watched Henry lay down on the bed in Mr Gold's shop. Regina was trying to make him comfortable, she even brought him his blanket from her house. Hanna thought that was very nice of her…maybe she really was trying to change. Hanna's head was a bag of mixed emotions. She was worried about Henry going back into that burning room. She knew he couldn't help going there when he slept at night, but to go there willingly made her nervous. Apparently that room was very real, and she didn't want anything bad to happen to Henry while he was in there. What if something went wrong? What if the necklace Mr. Gold gave him stopped working and he could no longer control the flames? What if that girl he saw, Aurora, wasn't there when he went in? Along with her worries, she also felt a little bit excited. Excited to find out that her mom and Emma were alive, and they had a plan to come back. They were one step closer to seeing them again. Since Jefferson's hat was destroyed, this was their only chance to bring them home. Hanna couldn't help to feel happy that Henry had found a way to communicate with them. If this all worked, she would get to see her mom again and her sister. She wasn't sure if she would ever get the chance to see them again, but now thanks to Henry and this burning room, she might.

David walked over and sat down on the bed next to Henry. "You sure you're okay to do this kid?"

"I was born to do this," Henry started, "I'm done reading about heroes. I want to be one."

"Sometimes being a hero means knowing when not to run into the flames."

"I want to do this," Henry told David.

"Henry, are you sure?" Hanna asked him. She still had this feeling that something bad might happen.

"I'll be okay," he assured her with a smile.

Hanna nodded her head and listened to her best friend. If he says he can do it, then she believed him. She trusted that he would be able to do this and tried to let all of her worries go away, but that was easier said than done.

Mr. Gold walked over and told Henry to just relax. He said all Henry needed to do was listen to his bedtime story, and the way to beat Cora would be revealed. As he waved his hand over Henry, he began to tell him about the squid ink that could be used to defeat Cora and that it was located in his jail cell. Before he even finished, Henry was fast asleep.

They all stood by watching and waiting for Henry to wake back up. It didn't seemed like it had been very long before Henry's eyes shot open, and he was breathing rapidly. Hanna knew from the way he was acting something bad happened while he was in that room. She rushed over to make sure he was okay.

"Henry! Are you alright?"

"Did you see her? Did you tell her the plan?" Mr Gold asked, not seeming to be concerned that there was definitely something wrong with Henry.

"I…I didn't get the chance. She got sucked out of there," Henry said as he winced in pain grabbing his arm. "Something's wrong."

Regina came over and pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a large burn. Much worse than the one he had gotten earlier. Everyone gasped at the sight of Henry's arm. Everyone except Mr. Gold that is. He did, however, wave his hand over Henry's arm, making the burn disappear completely. After Regina demanded to know what caused this, Mr. Gold explained that there are risks to venturing deeper into the Netherworld. He told them Henry was lucky it wasn't worse and that he would need time to recover before going back in.

Regina and David about lost it at the mention of Henry going back there. They weren't going to let anything like this happen to him again. Hanna was relieved to hear them refuse to let Henry go back into the burning room. She knew something bad was going to happen, and she didn't want Henry getting hurt even worse. She knew they needed to tell her mom and Emma the way to defeat Cora, but using Henry as a messenger wasn't going to be an option. Hanna had faith that they would find another way to get them the information they needed, she just wasn't sure how…that is until she heard her father start to speak.

"Put me under one," David said to Mr. Gold.

Hanna wasn't sure she had heard her father correctly. She missed the beginning of that conversation, but she was pretty sure she heard him tell Mr. Gold to put him under a sleeping curse. Then she definitely heard Mr. Gold tell him that he might not wake up. Hearing that sent Hanna's brain straight into panic mode. She already lost her mother and her sister, she didn't want to lose her dad too. Of course, he wouldn't physically be going anywhere, but what if he never woke up? What if Snow wasn't able to wake him up like he thought? What if she wasn't even there for him to tell her about the squid ink in Rumplestiltskin cell? What if he was doing all of this for nothing? Hanna just took a deep breath to try and calm herself down. She knew this was probably their best shot at helping her mom and Emma come home. She knew from all of the stories that Snow White and Prince Charming always found each other. No matter how hard the obstacles in front of them seemed, they always made it through. Her parents had unfailing faith in one another. They believed. Hanna was trying to have that same faith as her parents right now, but it was not easy.

After a while, Regina had finished the sleeping curse, and it was almost time to put their plan into action. They didn't have any poisoned apples, so David was going to have to do this the old fashioned way by pricking his finger on the needle of a spinning wheel. Hanna watched as Henry gave David the necklace. He wanted David to be able to control the flames in the room. He gave Henry a hug in return, then turned to Hanna and gave her a reassuring smile. That smile was a promise that he was going to bring her mother and her sister home and that they would all get to be together as a family again. Hanna tried to put on a brave face as David lifted his finger and moved it closer and closer to the spinning wheel. She tried to look deep inside herself and find that belief and faith that her parents always had. Part of her knew this would work and soon everything would be alright again. The other part of her, the stronger part at the moment, began to worry. All of those thoughts jumped back into her head, the ones she tried to suppress before. They were back and she couldn't stop them.

"Wait!" she yelled just before her father had touched the needle.

David stopped and looked over at his daughter. He could see the panic in her eyes. He hadn't seen it earlier when they were discussing the plan. He figured she must have been holding it all in and using those walls of hers to keep him from seeing how she really felt. Well, those walls were down, and he could see that his little girl was truly terrified. He pulled his finger away from the needle. He wanted to make sure any fears she might have about this were put to rest before he continued.

"How do you know this is going to work?" Hanna began. "What if she isn't there? What if you don't wake up? What if…"

"Hey, hey…Hanna. Calm down."

"I…I can't," she said as she shook her head, her breathing starting to become rapid. "I…I c-can't lose you t-too."

"Listen to me," he said as kneeled down in front of her and gently held her arms.

Hanna did her best to catch her breath and really listen to what her dad had to say. She needed to hear from him that everything was going to be okay.

"I know this is going to work because I have faith," David began, "just like Henry did when he took a bite of that turnover. He believed in Emma, that she would wake him up. That's the kind of faith our family has. I have no doubt in my mind that your mother is going to be waiting for me in that burning room. She will be there. She'll find a way back. And I am going to wake up." David just looked into Hanna's eyes and hoped that this would ease all of her worries. He wanted her to trust him and know that everything was going to work out.

Hanna really listened to what David had told her. He was right. He had the same faith that Henry did when he took that bite. Hanna needed to have it to, and it was easy to find when she looked into the eyes of her father. She could feel it. Everything was going to be okay. This was going to work. Her mom was going to be in that room waiting to hear about how to defeat Cora. She was going to wake up her Prince Charming, and they would all be together again really soon. Hanna gave her father a smile, letting him know that she was okay now. "Just promise you'll come back to me Daddy," Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around him.

David was stunned for a moment. He wasn't sure he heard right. Had she just called him "Daddy?" She hadn't really called him anything since the curse had broken. He felt overjoyed. He pulled Hanna into his arms and held her tight. This was one of the happiest moments in his life. Hanna pulled back and gave her father another smile. "I will always come back to you," David told her. Hanna didn't want to let go, but she knew he needed to get to that burning room soon if he was going to get Emma and her mom back. David stood up and walked over to the spinning wheel. Hanna could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she watched him reach out for the needle once more.

They all sat and waited for David to wake back up. A lot of time had passed since he had gone under the sleeping curse. They had expected Snow to kiss him in the burning room and wake him up, but it didn't seem like it was working.

"Shouldn't he be awake by now?" Henry asked. "This is taking too long."

"They're probably just catching up," Regina told him. "He's fine."

Henry turned back to look at David, but Hanna was watching the adults in the room. She saw the look that was exchanged between Regina and Mr. Gold. They were worried. They knew it wasn't going to work. Hanna's heart sank. Her mom wasn't able to wake her dad up with a kiss in that room. Hanna realized the only way to get her dad out of the sleeping curse was for Snow to kiss him in person. Hanna knew that her mom had been waiting there for him, she could feel it. For some reason the kiss just didn't work. Her dad passed on the information about how to defeat Cora. Snow and Emma would get that squid ink and be on their way home soon. Hanna had faith in them. She believed they could do this. They always find each other. Her dad might not have woken up as soon as she thought he would, but her mom was going to find a way back to him.

Henry and Hanna sat in the back of the shop with David. They took turns reading the storybook to him. They read him his stories. The stories of Snow White and Prince Charming. They figured those would be the stories he would want to hear. The ones that would comfort him the most. The kids were there with David alone. Regina had come back a little while ago to tell them that she and Mr. Gold were going to go prepare for Emma and Mary Margaret's return. She said they may need some help getting through the portal. Henry was surprised to hear that Regina was willing to help them. He was really happy that she was changing and trying to do the right thing. Hanna was glad too. She had faith that her mom and Emma were going to come back, but she was still a little worried. Now that they had the Evil Queen and Rumplestiltskin on their side though, there was no doubt in her mind her mom and Emma were going to make it back safely. They were two of the most powerful people in Storybrooke and having them on their team definitely was a good thing.

Hanna and Henry were happily reading to David when someone came bursting into the shop. They looked up to see Ruby and the dwarves trailing behind her. The looks on their faces told Henry and Hanna that something was wrong, and they were afraid to hear what had happened.

"Where are they?" Ruby asked the kids. "Regina and Mr. Gold, where are they?" She sounded very angry.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"The magic has been drained from the mines," Ruby told her.

"They stole it?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

"They came in after our shift and took everything," Grumpy said.

"If they're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, that means my mom…she lied to me," Henry said looking defeated. He had really believed she was trying to change…that she was going to help Emma and Mary Margaret get home, but she wasn't. Henry, with a determined look on his face continued, "We have to find them. We need to stop them. We need to help Emma and Mary Margaret."

Ruby was able to track down their scent pretty quick. They ran through the woods for a while until they finally came upon them. They were by the well. Hanna figured that must be where her mom and Emma were going to come through. Regina and Mr. Gold did something to the well though. There was some sort of green flashing light coming from it. Hanna didn't know what the green light meant, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to help her mom and sister at all.

"Mom?" Henry said as he walked towards Regina. "You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret are you?"

"I'm helping you," she told him. "We can't let Cora through."

Ruby tried to run forward and stop whatever was coming from the well, but she was blasted back by Mr. Gold and knocked out.

"Emma and Mary Margaret will come through," Henry said trying to convince Regina.

"No, it will be Cora," Mr. Gold said

"No it won't!" Hanna yelled back at him. She was way past angry. She knew it would be her mom and Emma coming through that portal. She just knew it. It wasn't going to be Cora.

"Good always defeats evil," Henry started to tell his mother. "You should know that better than anyone."

"My mother will destroy everything I love…including you….I can't let that happen."

Henry wasn't listening to anything Regina was telling him. He was determined to get Emma and Mary Margaret through that portal. He started to run past Regina, but she held him back. He struggled against her trying to get free, but she wouldn't let him go.

Hanna tried to run over to the well after Henry's failed attempt. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, but she had to do something. She barely made it three steps before she felt her legs freeze in place right where they were. She couldn't move them. She tried to keep running, but it was like her feet were glued to the ground. Hanna looked around, slightly confused as to what had happened.

"Sorry dearie," Mr. Gold said. "Can't let you do that."

It was no use. Her feet wouldn't budge. Hanna didn't know what else to do. She turned to Regina and begged her to stop the spell they had put on the well. "Please! Let them come through. You're going to kill them. You have to stop it. Please!" Hanna felt the tears welling up in her eyes. This wasn't working either. Regina didn't even bother to look at her, let alone listen to what she was saying.

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through," Henry said as he looked at Regina with pleading eyes. "You said you wanted to change? Prove it! You want me to have faith in you? Then have faith in me." When he finished, Henry continued to look into his mother's eyes. He hoped that he could convince her to do the right thing. When Regina released him and walked over to the well, he knew he had gotten through to her. He felt relieved.

Hanna watched as Regina walked over to the well. She reached her hands out over the opening. It looked like Regina was absorbing the spell, making it go away. Hanna was shocked that Henry was actually able to get through to her. Once the spell was gone, they all waited for the pair to come up out of the well. The seconds ticked by, but no one was coming. Hanna felt her heart sink. Were they too late? Did Regina not remove the spell in time? "No," Hanna said as she shook her head and began to cry. Her mom had to come back. Her dad needed her to wake him up. Hanna needed her too. She needed to make up for pushing her mom away. She wanted another chance. She wanted to see her sister. They had really gotten close over the last several months and she really missed her. _This can't be happening,_ Hanna thought. _They were suppose to come back to me._ Hanna continued to cry, thinking that she was never going to see them ever again, when she heard a noise come from the well. She looked up to see Emma climbing out of it.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he ran towards Emma.

"Henry," Emma said with a smile as she wrapped him up in a hug.

Hanna wanted to run over to Emma too, but she couldn't move. Her feet were still stuck to the ground. She pulled and pulled, but it was no use. She looked up just in time to see Mary Margaret pull herself up out of the well too. Her heart began to race. She was so excited to see her. She had to get to her. Hanna tried once more and finally felt her feet become free from the ground. She wasn't sure if the spell had finally worn off or if Mr. Gold had seen her desperate attempt to get to her mother and removed the spell himself. She didn't care though. All she cared about was the woman standing a few feet in front of her. Hanna ran as fast as she could. "Mom!" she yelled as she threw herself into her mother's arms. Tears were streaming down her face. Her mom was back. She was home. She was safe.

"Hanna," Snow said as if she couldn't believe she was actually holding her daughter again and that she had actually called her mom. She held on tight to her little girl, never wanting to let her go. They stood there, just holding onto each other. Tears of joy falling from their eyes. It had been a long journey in the Enchanted Forest, and Snow couldn't be happier to be back.

Snow pulled Hanna back to look at her. She smiled down at her and as she was wiping the tears from her little girls eyes she gasped. "Where's your Daddy?" Snow asked Hanna almost in a panic. She had forgotten for a second that Charming was under a sleeping curse. She needed to wake him…now! She didn't want him to have to be in that burning room any longer.

Hanna's eyes widen. She had forgotten for a second too. "Mr. Gold's shop, come on!" Hanna said as she grabbed her mom's hand and began to run.

The all went into the shop. Snow leading the pack. Eager to be by her husband's side. She found where her prince was laying. He looked so peaceful, but she knew he was suffering in the burning room. She leaned down to give him the kiss that would awaken him from that horrible place. As she placed her lips on his, a burst of light shined through the room.

David took a big breath in and opened his eyes "You did it," he said to his wife.

"Did you ever doubt I would?" Snow asked with a smile.

"No," he said right before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before he pulled back and added, "though the burning red room did give me pause."

Snow just laughed and pulled her husband in for another kiss.

Hanna noticed Emma turn away after that last kiss between her parents. Hanna just smiled and ran up to her sister wrapping her arms around her for a hug. She had missed her so much.

"Hey Han," Emma said as she returned her sister's hug. She had missed Hanna too.

"I'm so glad you're back," Hanna said as she looked up and gave Emma a smile.

"Me too, Han. Me too," Emma said with a laugh. "You have no idea."

Emma said she needed to go talk to Mr. Gold for a minute, but that they would have plenty of time to catch up later. Hanna wasn't sure what Emma would need to discuss with Mr. Gold, but she just nodded her head and let her sister go. Hanna looked around for Henry and saw him talking to Regina. He was thanking her for what she had done. He had told Emma and Mary Margaret at the well that she had saved them. They were all grateful to her for that. Hanna thought that it was technically Regina's fault that they needed saving in the first place since she played a role in casting the spell on the portal, but she was also glad that Regina had chosen to do the right thing in the end. That's all that really mattered anyway. Emma and her mom were home, and they did have Regina to thank for that. Hanna smiled as she watched Henry hugging Regina. She really did want Regina to change and to become a better person for Henry.

Hanna looked back towards her parents. Apparently they were done kissing now. She ran right up to her father. She wrapped her arms tight around him.

David smiled and hugged his little girl back. "I told you I would come back to you," he whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know," Hanna said as she smiled up at him.

Emma walked over. She still hadn't greeted her father since he had woken up. Snow smiled as she grabbed Emma's hand. Emma gave her a smile in return.

"It looks like we all have some catching up to do," David said as he looked at his girls.

Hanna just looked over at her mother. They definitely had a lot of catching up to do. Hanna just smiled because this time she was ready. She was ready to talk to her. Maybe she wouldn't feel completely comfortable all of the time, but she was in a much better place since the last time she'd seen her.

"How about dinner at Granny's on me," Ruby suggested.

Everyone agreed. They could all use a nice hot meal after everything they had been through.

"Hey, kid. You hungry?" Emma asked Henry.

Henry looked up at Regina and told her that he would see her later. He made his way over to Emma, and they all left to make their way over to Granny's.


	10. Chapter 10

_Happy Once Day everybody! Who's so excited for the season 5 premiere? I know I am! Here is an extra long chapter to celebrate! It's just a lot of fun, random family bonding stuff. I hope you_ _like_ _it! Please don't forget to leave a review :) I love_ _feedback!_

 _Also, shout out to cagiant246 for a cute idea that I incorporated into this chapter. I hope you like what I did with it. :)_

 **Chapter 10**

Emma, Henry, and Hanna just entered the loft after a trip to the grocery store. There was a welcome home party at Granny's tonight. They had decided they were going to make tacos and had to go to the store to get the supplies. They all walked towards the kitchen, but stopped in front of David and Mary Margaret's room when they saw they were still in bed.

"What are you guys still doing in bed?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, it's the middle of the afternoon," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"The trip back was tiring, and I needed to rest," Snow said innocently.

"And I needed to help her rest," David added.

Hanna looked up at Emma. She thought it was odd that her mom was so tired that she needed to stay in bed until the afternoon, while Emma had already been up and gone to the grocery store. They had both just gotten back. Why was her mom the only one that was so tired? Hanna also wondered why Emma's mouth was hanging open as she looked at their parents.

"Uh let's…let's go make the tacos," Emma said as she pushed the kids towards the kitchen, "we have to make a lot because there's going to be a lot of people at Granny's welcome back party tonight."

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders and followed Henry into the kitchen. She really wasn't sure what just happened, but they had a lot of tacos to make and she wanted to get started.

That evening, they all headed over to Granny's for the celebration. Everyone began to cheer when they walked through the door. Not only did David, Hanna, and Henry miss Snow and Emma, but the whole town did too. They were so happy to have them back.

David had just finished up his speech, and everyone was raising their glass for a toast when the door opened. Someone else was joining their party. It was Regina. "Sorry I'm late," she said as she walked in the door balancing a pan of lasagna in her arms.

Everyone was shocked to see the Evil Queen walking into the diner. A lot of people in the town still feared her, and others just didn't like her, let alone want her at the party. She had inflicted so much pain on these people back in the Enchanted Forest. Not to mention she's the one who cast the curse that brought them to this town. Nobody wanted her here. She wasn't welcome. "What is she doin here?" Grumpy asked, his tone making his dislike for Regina very clear.

"Uh…I invited her," Hanna said as she nervously looked around the room. She really didn't think about how people were going to react to Regina being here. Hanna had seen Regina earlier today while they were at the grocery store. Emma and Henry were in a different aisle looking for taco shells. Hanna was getting the cheese when she ran into Regina. She told her about the party and asked her if she was going to be there. Regina told her she didn't know about it. Hanna told her she should come. She also told her everyone was bringing something to eat, so she probably should too. Hanna had noticed the look on Regina's face when they all had left Mr. Gold's shop yesterday to go to Granny's. She hadn't been invited to come, and she looked sad. Hanna felt sorry for her. Even though she had almost prevented her mom and Emma from returning to Storybrooke, she ended up doing the right thing in the end. Hanna was trying to see the best in her for Henry.

Hanna felt her mom grab her by the arm and pull her over to where her father was standing. Hanna really hoped they weren't going to be mad at her for inviting Regina. She hadn't really thought about what her parents would think when she extended the invitation. She thought she was doing the right thing. Isn't that what her parents always did…not the easy thing, but the right thing? She may not have known her parents all that well, but she had read all about them in the stories from Henry's book. She knew they believed in doing what was honorable.

"Why did you invite her?" David asked Hanna. He honestly had no idea why his daughter would invite Regina to this party, especially after what had happened yesterday.

"Emma and Mom are back because of her," Hanna told them.

"Hanna. She tried to kill your sister and me yesterday," Snow told her daughter.

"I know," Hanna said as her eyes fell to the floor, "but she didn't. She's trying to change for Henry. Can't we just give her a chance?" Hanna looked up at her parents, hoping that they would listen to what she said and not be disappointed in her.

Snow and Charming looked at each other, then looked back at their little girl. They gave her a smile and nodded their heads. They figured they could try to give Regina a chance. They may not completely trust her, but they would try to notice the good things she has done.

Hanna was relieved that her parents weren't mad about her asking Regina to come. She gave them both a hug and ran off to find Henry. He was cutting himself a piece of Regina's lasagna. Hanna decided to get herself a piece too. They sat down in the booth together to eat their food. Hanna thought the lasagna was delicious, it definitely had a kick to it.

"Thanks for inviting her," Henry said as he smiled at Hanna.

"No big deal," Hanna said as she shrugged her shoulders.

But it was a big deal to Henry. Even though she's done a lot of terrible things, Henry loved Regina. He was her mom too. He wanted her to change and become a better person. He wanted to give her a chance, and he was glad Hanna wanted to give her one too.

"Wanna play darts?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You're so on," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. She was really good and Henry rarely beat her. She had a lot of practice. When she was hanging out at Granny's and didn't have any homework to do or finished the book she was reading, she would throw darts. Usually by herself. Sometimes Ruby would join in and play with her when work was slow.

They had managed to convince Grumpy and Sneezy to play a little two on two with them. Grumpy was on Hanna's team, which left Henry with Sneezy. Hanna laughed because every time Sneezy went to throw a dart he would live up to his name and let out a sneeze causing the dart to completely miss the board. Although, once Grumpy was up to throw, it was Henry's turn to laugh. Grumpy didn't even come close to the board either. He usually wasn't a bad aim, but he may have had a few too many drinks, and it was throwing him off. It pretty much ended up being a match between Hanna and Henry. The dwarves were no help at all. Hanna and Grumpy still ended up winning though. Henry wasn't too thrilled about it, but he was use to Hanna beating him.

"I just beat Henry at darts!" Hanna told her dad as the two kids ran up to him.

"That's my girl," David said as he gave her a high five.

"Yeah, play me at any video game and you're going down," Henry teased.

Hanna knew he had her there. She was not very good at video games. They had gone to the arcade several times, and he always beat her. No matter what they played.

"Okay, whatever," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes. "Are they cutting the cake yet?" she asked her dad.

"Yeah," David said with a laugh. "Your mom is cutting it right now."

Hanna and Henry eagerly ran over to Snow to get a piece.

"Hey, Grandma! Can I have chocolate?" Henry said.

"Of course," Snow said as she handed a piece to her grandson. "What kind would you like Hanna?" She was curious to know what kind of cake her daughter would choose. Would she pick chocolate like Henry or did she prefer vanilla?

"Just vanilla," Hanna said with a smile.

"That's my favorite too," Snow said with a wink as she handed Hanna the cake.

"Thanks mom," Hanna said as she turned and went to sit with Henry.

"Uh…I really want another piece," Henry said as he eyed up the rest of the cake Snow left sitting on the counter.

"Let's go ask my dad. He doesn't know we've already had two pieces," Hanna said with a mischievous grin on her face. It was probably the best cake she had ever eaten and she really wanted one more taste. They had gone straight back to Snow for a second piece as soon as they finished their first. She allowed them to have one more, but told them that was it. Henry returned the grin, and they both looked around the diner to make sure the coast was clear. David was on one end of the room talking to Dr. Hopper, while Snow was talking to Ruby on the other side nowhere near the cake.

"Dad, can we have another piece of cake…please?" Hanna made sure to turn on the charm in her eyes when she looked at him so he would be sure to say yes. She knew he had a hard time saying no when she gave him that look.

"I guess a second piece isn't going to hurt," David told the kids. He couldn't tell them no. It was a party after all.

"Thanks!" they both said at the same time just before they turned to grab their third piece. They made their way back to the booth to enjoy their treat.

They made it about half way through their pieces when Snow and Emma came up to join them in the booth. "You guys, did you go get _another_ piece of cake?" Snow asked, already knowing the answer.

They both just looked up at the two adults standing in front of them not sure what to say. They had tried to eat it before Snow noticed, but she noticed. They were totally busted. "Dad said we could," Hanna said as she looked up at her mother, giving her the eyes.

"Dad said we could what?" David said with a raise of his eyebrows as he came up behind his wife.

 _Oh crap,_ Hanna thought. _Now we're double busted._

"Did you tell them they could have another piece of cake?" Snow asked as she crossed her arms and looked at her husband.

"It was just two pieces, Snow. What's the big deal?"

"Three," Snow said as she shook her head and held up three fingers. "They already came up and got a second piece from me."

"Guys, you played me. You knew I thought you had only had one piece," David said to the guilty looking cake eaters in the booth.

"Sorry," Hanna winced. They didn't really seem too mad, but she wasn't sure.

"Can we at least finish them since we've already started?" Henry asked looking hopefully up at the grown ups. He really hoped he wasn't pushing it.

"Might as well," Snow said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down next to Hanna. "You have to give me some though," she told Hanna with a grin as she picked up a fork and stole a bite.

Hanna just laughed and quickly picked up her fork to eat before her mom finished all her cake.

"You know you guys are either going to have a major sugar rush or be totally sick later, right?" Emma said as she sat down next to Henry.

Both kids just shrugged their shoulders. They didn't care. All they cared about was the fact that they had gotten away with eating three pieces of cake.

Emma was right though. A sugar rush and an upset stomach took place at the loft that night. Henry was feeling the effects as soon as he walked in the door. His stomach was not happy with the three pieces of chocolate cake he had eaten. He felt so sick. All he wanted to do was go to bed and hope that this feeling would be gone by morning. Hanna on the other hand was totally bouncing off of the walls. She begged her parents and Emma to stay up and watch a movie and play games with her, but they all refused and made her go to bed. They were all way too tired to stay up, plus they figured this may teach Hanna not to eat so many sweets that late at night. It took about two hours before Hanna finally crashed. She entertained herself by coloring an entire coloring book. She started to nod off right as she finished the last page. She had just enough energy to climb into her bed and go to sleep.

Hanna woke up the next morning to the sun shining bright in her room. She groaned and rolled over, covering her face with her pillow. It felt like she had just gone to sleep a few minutes ago. She was so not ready to get up, but the stupid sun was too bright. After a few minutes, she gave in to the fact that she wasn't going back to sleep and got out of bed. As usual, Henry was already up.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she could smell breakfast. It almost made her sick. She was still full from last night. She did not feel like eating anything. She headed straight for the couch. She sat down pulling her knees to her chest and laying her head down on them. Henry was sitting on the other end watching cartoons. She didn't see Emma anywhere, and her parents were in the kitchen cleaning up breakfast.

"We saved you some breakfast," Snow said to her sleepy daughter. She couldn't help but smile at Hanna's crazy hair and grumpy expression.

"Not hungry," Hanna practically grunted at her mom.

"At least drink some orange juice," she said as she held out a glass.

Hanna just looked up at her mom…still grumpy faced of course. She really didn't want it, but the look on her mom's face told her she should probably just take it. "Fine," she said with a roll of her eyes, and she took the orange juice from her. She drank it slowly, but was surprised that she felt a lot better by the time she finished the glass. She definitely didn't feel as tired as she was, and she decided to enjoy the morning cartoons with Henry.

After about an hour, Emma came trudging down the stairs. She grabbed a cup of coffee and plopped herself onto a bar stool. Hanna made her way over and climbed up onto one of the stools as well.

"Looks like we found someone who sleeps in later than you," David told Hanna with a wink.

Hanna grinned at her dad and turned to her mom. "Can I have some breakfast now?" she asked shyly.

"Of course you can," Snow said with a smile as she set a plate down in front of Emma and turned to get her youngest daughter one too. Snow was overjoyed at the chance to make her daughters breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Henry asked as he came up next to Hanna, who had just finished the last bite of her breakfast.

"Well, maybe we could go to the beach and…" David suggested just as he was cut off by the sound of thunder booming in the distance.

"Seriously," Hanna and Emma both said at the same time as they looked towards the window.

"The storm couldn't have started a little earlier," Emma groaned. "I'd still be asleep."

"Yeah, that stupid sun woke me up," Hanna complained. "At least you got to sleep in an hour more than I did," Hanna said as she laid her head on her hand.

Snow and Charming just looked at each other and laughed. Neither one of their daughters seemed to like mornings. Snow learned that about Emma while they were in the Enchanted Forest and Charming discovered Hanna's dislike for mornings while they were here in Storybrooke. They loved learning new little pieces of information about their daughters. These were things they should have already known, but they didn't want to dwell on what should have been. They were going to enjoy the time they had with their daughters right now.

"Looks like we're going to have to find something to do inside," David said. He smiled at his grumpy girls hoping to cheer them up a bit.

Hanna and Emma just wanted to curl up with a warm blanket and sleep through the storm, but the others managed to convince them to stay up to play games and watch movies. For some reason, the curse provided Mary Margaret with a selection of board games. They all looked at their options and decided on Pictionary. There were five of them, so they were going to have to have a team of three and a team of two. Emma, Hanna, and Henry were one team, while Snow and David were the other.

"Everybody ready?" Henry asked excitedly. He couldn't wait to get started.

Each team rolled the dice; Emma rolled a higher number than Snow, so their team got to go first. Emma and Hanna decided to let Henry draw first.

"Kid, come on! Times almost up," Emma told him. "You gotta give us something more than that."

"Is it a spaceship?" Hanna asked.

"The sun?" Emma guessed.

"A banana, a remote control, a tree," Emma and Hanna both just kept guessing anything. They really had no idea what he was trying to draw.

Henry just shook his head at their attempts to figure out what he was drawing. He was really trying hard, but he wasn't the best drawer.

"Times up!" David practically cheered. It was only the first round and he was already getting competitive.

"Henry, what the heck is that?" Hanna asked him.

"It's a light switch," Henry said a little defeated. "See here's the wall where the light switch is," he said pointing to one part of his picture, "and that's the light up there," he said pointing to the object that was above the supposed light switch.

"It's okay, kid," Emma told him as she put her arm over his shoulder. "I see it now."

Hanna was pretty sure Emma was lying. She still had no idea how anything Henry drew looked like a light switch. Hanna was just glad it was her turn to draw when their team was up again. She was really good. Emma and Henry were not going to have a hard time guessing what she drew.

However, Hanna was never able to take her turn as the drawer. Snow and David were up, and they made their way around the whole game board without missing one. Snow was a really good drawer, so she made it easy for David to guess. David, on the other hand, had about the same skills as Henry, but Snow always managed to guess what he drew anyways. His drawing of a birthday cake looked more like a blob of mud with sticks coming out of the top, but that didn't stop her from guessing correctly. Snow had barely started her drawing of a seahorse when he yelled out the answer. Emma, Henry and Hanna were dumbfounded. They couldn't believe Snow White and Prince Charming had totally kicked their butts in Pictionary. They were pretty much unstoppable when they were teamed up together.

"Okay, you guys are definitely not allowed to be on the same team for the next game," Hanna told them very seriously. Emma and Henry agreed.

Snow and David just laughed. They didn't realize how good they would be at this game. They knew each other so well they practically just read the other's mind when guessing.

The teams were reorganized, and the next game was about to begin. David had Hanna and Emma on his team, which put Henry and Snow on the other.

"Okay girls, you ready?" David asked his daughters who were sitting on either side of him.

"Mhmm," they both said as they stared down their competition.

"We got this Henry," Snow said as she gave him a wink.

This time the teams were more evenly matched, and the game went along more normally. Each team getting a fair amount of turns. It came down to the very last round. If Hanna and Emma could guess David's drawing, then they would win the game. If not, the turn would go to Snow and Henry. It was Snow's turn to draw and Henry had guessed every one of her drawings so far.

"Dad, come on," Hanna whined. Time was running out, and her and Emma had no idea what he was trying to draw.

"Times up, times up!" Henry squealed with excitement has he waved the timer in Hanna's face.

"Seriously, what were you trying to draw?" Emma asked David with a laugh.

"It's an ocean," Snow chimed in. She figured out what it was fairly quickly.

Hanna and Emma both looked over at her, eyebrows raised. "You got an ocean from that?" Emma asked as she pointed to David's feeble attempt at drawing.

Snow just shrugged her shoulders and turned to Henry. "Read to win this?" she asked her grandson.

Henry just nodded, trying to hold back a grin. He knew they already had this game in the bag. Hanna knew it too. She slumped her head onto her hand and watched as the other team was about to win the game. And win they did. It only took Henry a few seconds to guess that Snow was drawing a shadow, allowing them to move into the winner's square. Henry cheered at their victory and gave his grandma a high-five.

They played a few more rounds, switching up the teams a little each time, always being careful not to allow Snow and David to be on the same team again. They decided to call it quits after awhile though. Everyone was getting a little irritable when they lost, so Snow suggested they take a break and eat something. She figured the combination of losing a round of Pictionary and empty stomachs was the cause of the moodiness. They whipped up some sandwiches, cut up some fruit, and pulled out a bag of potato chips. Everyone felt much better, and their moods definitely improved once lunch was over.

"Let play this. Please, please, I love this game!" Hanna said as she held up a deck of UNO cards.

"Oh me too!" Henry said just as excited.

The adults just smiled and agreed to what the kids had chosen for their next activity. The cards were dealt and the game had begun. The first couple of games went along fairly pleasantly. Hanna and Henry were the only two that had won a game so far though. That's when the gloves came off, and everyone wasn't playing as nicely. The adults were not about to let these kids win again. There were draw fours thrown out at every chance. Henry and Hanna thought it was funny to put a skip card down so that the adults beside them didn't get a turn. Emma, Snow, and David were pretty sure Henry and Hanna picked up every skip card in the deck. They got their revenge though when they would use a wild card to switch colors, causing them to draw several cards from the pile until they matched the color that was chosen. Hanna was about to win again. She put down a blue 4 and only had a blue 7 left. As long as the color didn't change she was in the clear. However, she forgot one very important part of the game.

"You didn't say UNO!" Emma shouted, practically jumping out of her seat.

Hanna's mouth fell open, she let her head fall into her hands. She couldn't believe that she forgot to say "UNO." That was the name of the game. She had called her mom out on it earlier when she forgot. Hanna was just too excited about winning that it slipped her mind. She thought maybe she could still get away with it.

"Come on, can't I have a do-over? Please!" Hanna begged as she looked around the table.

"Uh, no way. No do-overs," Emma told her.

Hanna looked over at her mom. The only person she figured might be on her side. She knew there was no way the boys would let her get away with it. "Don't look at me," Snow started to tell her, "I didn't get any do-overs."

"Fine," Hanna grumbled as she went to draw more cards from the deck. She didn't really think anybody was going to let her get away with it, but she had to try.

David ended up winning the game. Hanna had actually gotten close. She only had one card left too, but David's turn was before hers and he went out first.

Everyone was ready for dinner after that last round of UNO. The games had lasted longer than they thought. Henry and Hanna helped David make a couple of pizzas, while Emma and Snow cut up stuff for a salad.

After dinner, Emma suggested that they watch a movie. She was not really up for another game. She had the perfect movie in mind too. She went up to her room to get it.

"Harry Potter?" Hanna asked when Emma showed her the movie she had chosen.

"Seriously, you don't know who Harry Potter is?" Emma asked her sister.

"Uh, no. I lived in a cursed town for 28 years remember."

"Well, you're seriously missing out. I'm guessing no one else has heard of Harry Potter either then?"

Everyone just shook their heads. That was another downside to living in a town that repeated the same day over and over again, you never got to experience anything new that was going on in the world.

"Okay, it's pretty much about a boy who learns that he is a wizard and goes to school to learn how to use magic and…" Emma started to explain, but she knew her explanation wasn't doing the movie any justice. Harry Potter was very complex, it was hard to describe what it was all about. "let's just watch, you'll see. This is the first one."

"How many are there?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Seven books, eight movies," Emma told her.

Hanna had gone to use the bathroom real quick before the movie started, and by the time she made it back to the living room, everyone had claimed their seat. Emma and Henry each sat in one of the armchairs, while Snow and David sat on either end of the couch. That left Hanna with the seat right in between them. She stopped for a moment when she realized where she was going to have to sit. She felt a little nervous. She was pretty sure everyone sat in those particular seats for a reason. She figured Emma picked the chair because she didn't want to get stuck in between their parents on the couch. Henry knew Emma wasn't ready to sit on the couch in between her parents, but he kind of wanted to push Hanna into it, so he sat in the other chair. While Snow and David made sure to sit on opposite ends of the couch, so they would each get a chance to sit by their youngest daughter. Hanna didn't know what to do. She could just grab a pillow and lay on the floor, but that would only make her feel guilty for pushing her parents away. She decided to give in and just sit where everyone seemed to want her to sit. As she sat down and covered herself up with a blanket, she didn't notice the smiles that appeared on her parents' faces.

Emma enjoyed the comments that were made by the different members of her family throughout the movie.

"Wait, they make him sleep under the stairs?" Snow asked. She was very appalled that they would to that to poor Harry, especially since they were suppose to be his family.

"What's up with that guy in the turban? I don't trust him." David said.

"Yes! They won!" Henry cheered when the golden snitch popped out of Harry's mouth at the end of his first quidditch match.

"I think maybe Malfoy just needs punched in the face," Hanna said when Draco got Harry, Ron, and Hermione in trouble with Professor McGonagall for being out of bed at night.

"Ah I knew it!" David said towards the end of the movie when Harry discovered that Quirrell was the one who was trying to steal the stone instead of Snape.

Emma had enjoyed their reactions to the movie almost as much as the movie itself. She was eager to see how they responded to the rest of the movies, but that would have to wait for another night. She wanted to go to bed.

Hanna and Henry were ready for bed too even though they denied it. They begged to stay up and watch the next movie.

"You guys could hardly keep your eyes open at the end of the movie," Emma said to them as she started to make her way upstairs. They didn't respond because they knew she was right. Henry's couldn't even keep his head up and Hanna actually did fall asleep for about a minute. She woke up with a start and found herself resting her head on her mom's shoulder with her feet stretched out on her dad's lap. She wasn't really sure how she felt about that, but she was too comfortable to move.

Hanna had her teeth brushed, pajamas on, and she was now in a fight with her hair. Her hair had been in a ponytail and she had made the mistake of trying to pull her hair tie out too quickly. She rolled her eyes in frustration. She knew if she would just take her time and move slowly, it would come out without any problem. She did this all the time though. She couldn't stand sleeping with anything in her hair, and she would get to the point where she was so tired that she would just try to yank it out real fast. It somehow knotted itself around her thick curly hair and wouldn't come out. She would always have to ask one of the ladies at the orphanage to help her. Hanna slumped her shoulders in defeat, she was going to have to ask somebody for help. She looked over at Henry who was fast asleep. She knew Emma was already asleep for sure, and she didn't want to bother her. So, she reluctantly went downstairs to see if one of her parents was still awake. She made it halfway down the stairs when she heard her mom.

"Everything okay?" Snow asked Hanna as she walked towards the bottom of the stairs. She could tell by the look on her face something was wrong.

"I can't get this stupid thing out," Hanna complained as she tugged on the hair tie.

Snow just gave her daughter a smile. "Here let me help you," she said as she walked up the stairs. She followed Hanna into her bedroom. "Here come sit down on the bed." Hanna sat down, and Snow sat behind her trying to assess the damage. "Good news is, it doesn't look like we'll have to cut the hair tie out." Hanna smiled a little at her mother. Snow was very gentle and took her time trying to untangle her daughter's hair. She knew exactly how to handle hair like this. "There you go," Snow said as she held out the hair tie to Hanna.

"Thanks," Hanna said with a smile. "You're really good at that." Hanna was used to her hair being pulled whenever she had to ask someone for help when she got herself into this situation, but this time she didn't feel a thing.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice. My hair use to be a lot longer and a lot like yours."

"Yeah I remember from the pictures in Henry's book," Hanna said as she yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Snow saw an opportunity to tuck her little girl in for the first time, and she decided to take it. "Come on, let's get you into bed." Hanna just nodded and crawled up to the top of her bed and got under the covers. She was so tired and wasn't thinking clearly when she grabbed her baby blanket out from under her pillow and covered herself up with it. Hanna always kept it under her pillow, and only pulled it out at night after everyone else was asleep. She was a little embarrassed that she still had to sleep with her blanket, so she did a very good job of hiding it.

Snow looked down at her daughter and gasped, "That blanket, where did you get it?"

Hanna's shook her head, trying to comprehend what her mom had just said. _Blanket? Oh crap. Did I seriously just pull my stupid blanket out._ "Uh…I'm not really sure. I've had since I was a baby."

"I remember it. I made it. Well Mary Margaret made it." Snow started to say.

"What?" Hanna asked in disbelief. There was no way her mom had been the one to make her blanket. Was there?

"I use to make baby blankets and donate them to the orphanage. I remember this one." Snow said as she picked up Hanna's blanket to get a better look at it. The blanket was just like Emma's, except the yarn was purple and the ribbon that was woven through it was white. There was no name on it either, of course, but it did resemble the one Emma had.

Hanna smiled as she watched her mom examine her blanket. Hanna wasn't too sentimental about things, except when it came that blanket. She loved it so much and she wasn't really sure why, until now. Her mom had actually been the one to make this object that was so special to her. Now, she loved her blanket even more. "Thanks for making it," Hanna said as she drifted off to sleep. She could barely keep her eyes open anymore.

Snow set the blanket down and wiped a tear from her eye. She couldn't believe Hanna had one of the blankets she had made. She was touched that Hanna loved the blanket so much. Snow was glad she was able to provide some comfort to her little girl while she was growing up, even if neither of them actually knew about it until now. She covered Hanna back up with the blanket and just watched her little girl sleep. She thought about how little she really knew about her. She didn't know what her first word was or when she took her first steps. She didn't even know her favorite color. Snow thought back to a night in the Enchanted Forest when she had asked Emma what she knew about Hanna.

 _"_ _Could you tell me about her? About Hanna?" Snow had asked Emma one night. They were on watch duty while Mulan and Aurora slept. "I don't know much about her. I mean she was a student in my class, and I was very fond of her then, but I didn't really know her. I knew she was smart and made good grades. I knew Henry was her best friend, but that's all. I do remember her when she was a baby too. I only got to be with her for a few minutes, but I did get a few smiles out of her before…" Snow looked down at the ground and wiped a tear from her eye, unable to finish the sentence. That night was the hardest night of her life. She had to send one of her girls through the wardrobe, while leaving the other all alone when the curse was cast. Emma really didn't know what to say, but she kind of understood how Mary Margaret was feeling. She hadn't known a whole lot about Henry either. Yes, she had gotten to know him very well over the last several months, but in the beginning it was hard to look into the eyes of her son and not know everything there was to know about him. Emma thought hard for a minute about what she knew about her little sister. "Well," Emma started, "she is very persistent. That's for sure. Her and Henry never stopped trying to convince me that the curse was real. They were always on my case about it." That made Snow smile, and she looked at Emma wanting to hear more. "She can be a sneaky little one too. She likes to climb in and out of her bedroom window at the orphanage whenever she feels like it and roam around town. I'm pretty sure she's never actually used the front door." Snow made a mental to keep a close eye on her when they got home. She didn't want her daughter sneaking out of the house on a regular basis. "She tries to act tough a lot of the time too, I think it's just because of how she grew up, but she is actually pretty sensitive. You can see it in her eyes when she gets upset or is starting to panic about something. But, I learned that if she really trusts you, you'll be able to calm her down. There was one moment, after Henry took a bite of the turnover, when she was totally freaking out on me. I tried to get her to calm down, but she didn't trust me, yet. She was so mad at me for not believing them about the curse. She blamed me for what happened to Henry. After I broke the curse though, I think that's when she started trusting me. She was panicking right before we came to find you and I was able to calm her down and convince her to come." Snow nodded her head, really trying to take in all of what Emma was telling her. She had experienced how Hanna acted when she was upset. She remembered when she had to drag Hanna kicking and screaming from Henry's hospital room. She had tried to calm Hanna down after they were out of the room, but Hanna just screamed and her, telling her to go away. Thinking about that now, as Hanna's mother, really made Snow upset. She couldn't even console her scared, sad, little girl. She hoped she would be able to earn Hanna's trust when they returned home. She was pretty sure both of her girls put on a tough exterior that hid other feelings. They were both going to be tough nuts to crack for sure. "Uh…" Emma said, trying to think of something else. "she loves grilled cheese. That's the only thing she'll order at Granny's. Oh and she likes cinnamon on her hot chocolate, just like we do." Emma smiled at that one too. She thought it was neat that that particular family trait had trickled down to her and Hanna even though they were never raised together or by their parents. Emma couldn't even remember how she first started putting cinnamon on her hot chocolate, its not like many people did that. She wondered how Hanna came to put cinnamon on her hot chocolate too. "Thank you Emma," Snow told her daughter. She really did appreciate the things Emma had told her. She felt like she knew her other daughter a little bit more now. "You know I would like to know more about you, when you're ready," Snow told Emma as she reached out and held her hand. "Uh, yeah…there will be plenty time for that when we get back to Storybrooke," Emma said nervously as she pulled her hand away from her mother. Emma knew they had been talking about Hanna, but she felt like she revealed some things about herself too. She felt exposed, and she didn't like it. She wasn't ready to open up to her mom right now. "I'm gonna go wake up Mulan," Emma said as she stood up. "I think it's about time to switch watch shifts. I need some sleep." Snow watched as her daughter walked away. It definitely wasn't going to be easy, but she was determined to get through her daughters' tough exteriors and be there when they were ready to open up._

Snow was pulled back from her memory when she heard her little girl moaning in her sleep. Snow figured she must be having a bad dream. She gently began to brush her fingers through Hanna's hair. She remembered her mother doing that for her when she was upset as a child. It was always very calming. After only a few seconds, Hanna began to calm down and was sleeping peacefully once again. "Momma's here for you my sweet girl," Snow said as she gave Hanna a kiss on her forehead. "I will always be here for you."


	11. Chapter 11

_Here's the next chapter! I hope everybody likes it :)_

 _Also, there were a few people that had requests. I don't mind requests and as long as they fit into my plan for the story I will try to use them. You just may not see them for a couple chapters._

 **Chapter 11**

Hanna woke up the next morning, thinking back on what had happened the night before. She was pretty tired, but the last thing she remembers is her mom telling her that she had been the one who made her baby blanket. That brought a smile to Hanna's face. She got out of bed and folded her blanket, placing it extra carefully under her pillow. The blanket was even more special to her now.

Hanna walked down the stairs expecting to see everyone already eating breakfast. The loft seemed empty though when she looked around. She only realized she wasn't alone when her mom walked out from her bedroom just as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning," Snow told Hanna with a smile.

"Where's everybody else?" Hanna asked.

"Your dad and Emma went into work. They figured it would be a slow day, so they let Henry come along."

Hanna thought Emma might take some more time off before going back to work since she had just gotten home, but leave it to Emma to dive right back into things. "Why didn't I get to go too?"

"You were sleeping. We didn't want to wake you,"

Hanna looked at the clock. She didn't think it was that late, was it? She didn't feel like she had slept in too late today. However, the clock read 10:15, and she knew her Dad was out the door by at least 7:30 every morning to go to work. She had slept in longer than she thought. "Yeah okay," Hanna said as she slowly made her way into the kitchen to find some breakfast. She was a little disappointed that she'd missed out on going to work with her dad and Emma.

"Here sit down. I'll get you something to eat," Snow told her daughter when she saw her going into the kitchen. "What would you like? I'll make you anything you want."

"Can I just have some cereal?" Hanna asked her mom.

"Sure," Snow said with a smile as she went to get Hanna's breakfast.

Hanna went upstairs to get dressed after she finished her cereal. She came back downstairs and plopped down onto the couch, trying to find something to watch on the TV. She flipped through the channels for a few minutes, but couldn't find anything. She turned the TV off and decided that she wanted to go to Granny's and get a hot chocolate. Her mom was in the shower, so she decided to just leave her a note letting her know where she would be. She remembered the last time she left without telling anyone. David had been pretty worried when he didn't know where she had gone. She didn't want her mom to worry. She set the note on the counter, grabbed her coat, and left for Granny's.

"Hey Ruby!" Hanna said as she sat down at the counter.

"Hi Hanna. What are you doing here?" Ruby asked. She was use to Hanna hanging out here by herself during the curse, but now she knew Snow was her mother. She was pretty sure Snow wouldn't want her daughter roaming around town by herself. She was also pretty sure that Snow had no idea Hanna was even here.

"I came to get some hot chocolate. Can I have some…please?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"Yeah I guess so," Ruby said as she shook her head. She figured that would keep Hanna occupied and give her time to let Snow know that her daughter was here. After giving Hanna her hot chocolate, the lunch rush started coming in. She got really busy and wasn't able to call Snow.

Hanna finished her hot chocolate and was walking out the door when she ran right into her mother. Snow had found Hanna's note, only after she had looked all over the loft for her in a panic. She rushed right over to Granny's, hoping Hanna was there. About a million different scenarios ran through her head about what could have happened to her. She was still a little girl and had no business wandering around town all by herself. Especially when things in this town were so unpredictable and because Snow didn't completely trust Regina. The woman could still be out for revenge and Snow's daughter would be the perfect target.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked.

"Come on, we're going home. Now." Snow said as she grabbed Hanna's hand and pulled her out the door. She was relieved to see that she was here and that she was alright. Her worries had gone away, and she was very unhappy with her daughter right now.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Hanna asked as they walked through the front door. The only thing her mom had said to her on the walk back was that they would talk about it when they got home. She wasn't sure, but she thought her mom seemed a little mad. She had seen her get angry at other students when she was her teacher, and she had that same look on her face now. Hanna was pretty sure she was about to get in trouble, but she didn't understand why.

"Hanna, you cannot leave the house like that. Without anybody knowing." Snow said as she turned around after hanging her coat on the hook by the door. "I know your father told you that the last time you decided to leave the house and wander around town." David had told Snow about the night when Hanna decided to take a walk while he was in the shower.

"Mom, I left you a note," Hanna said as she thought back to that evening. Her dad did seem pretty worried about her when she got home. Hanna just figured it was because he hadn't known she had left. That's why she left a note this time, so her mom would know where she was. She still didn't understand what the big deal was.

"I know you did and do you know how long I looked for you and how much I panicked before I found your note?"

Hanna wasn't really listening to what her mom had just said, she was still trying to figure out why her mom was so upset and what the problem was with her going to Granny's by herself. Then, she realized it had nothing to do with them knowing where she was or not, it was because she went by herself. "Wait, so am I not allowed to go anywhere by myself now?" Hanna asked getting a little angry. She had grown up in this town and ventured through its streets all by herself her whole life. She wasn't about to stop now.

"No, Hanna you're not. You're too young and too many things happen in this town. It's not safe for you to wander around by yourself."

"Are you serious?" Hanna asked, she was starting to get even more mad. "In case you haven't noticed I grew up in this town alone. That really didn't leave me with a whole lot of options. I didn't have anybody to walk around with me, so I did it on my own and I'm fine." Tears started running down her cheeks, she was starting to cry and she didn't really know why. She felt mad, not sad, so why were there stupid tears falling down her face. "Nobody cared before whether I walked around town by myself or not," Hanna said angrily at her mother as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Well now you do have people who care," Snow said as she started walking closer to her daughter, but before she could wrap her up in a hug and let her know that she was here for her now, Hanna ran from the room and up the stairs. Snow let her head drop into her hands as tears began to fall. This had gone all wrong.

Hanna slammed the door to her room and threw herself onto her bed. She was crying even harder now. She still didn't know why. She was mad that her freedom to walk around town had been taken away. She was angry at her mom for treating her like she was a baby, so why was she crying? Hanna gave up trying to figure it out and succumbed to the tears that she was trying to hold in.

When David returned home a few hours later, Snow explained the whole situation to him. How Hanna had gone to Granny's and only left a note and about their encounter when they returned home. Snow thought that maybe she had not handled the situation the right way, but David reassured her that Hanna needed to learn that she wasn't going to be allowed to run the streets as she pleased anymore. They decided to go upstairs and have a talk with her. Snow had gone up earlier, but found her sleeping. She decided to just let her sleep and that she would talk with her about what had happened later.

When they entered her room, they found Hanna still asleep and could see the tear stains on her cheeks. It broke their hearts to see that their little girl had been so upset. Snow sat down on the bed with David sitting behind her. She began to brush the hair from Hanna's face, tucking it behind her ear. Hanna's eyes opened, and she squinted up at her parents trying to figure out why they were there. Then she remembered what had happened earlier. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and sat up, she figured a conversation was about to take place. Hanna hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at her parents waiting for one of them to start talking.

"I'm sorry Hanna. I'm sorry that we weren't there for you. You should never have been allowed to wander around this town by yourself. We should have been there for you and your sister. We will always feel guilty about the time we missed with both of you, but we're here now, and we will do what we think is best for you. It is not safe for you to go out by yourself, understand?" Snow said as she looked into her daughters eyes.

"We just want to do what's best for you, kiddo," David said.

"But, I left a note. You knew exactly where I was," Hanna argued.

"I know that, but you still aren't allowed to leave the house by yourself," Snow told her.

"But that's not fair. I…" Hanna started to say, her voice getting a little louder.

"Hanna. Enough," David said, interrupting his daughter. "You are not to leave this house unless you are with somebody and that's it, got it?"

Hanna nodded her head to let them know she was listening. She understood what they were telling her, but she didn't completely agree with what they were saying. Hanna knew nothing bad was going to happen to her, and she thought she should still be allowed to go places by herself. She didn't feel like arguing anymore, she was hungry and hoped that it was time for dinner.

They heard the front door open downstairs. "That must be Emma and Henry. They picked up food from Granny's for dinner," David said. "You hungry?" he asked Hanna.

"Yes, I'm starving," she said as she got up out of bed and made her way downstairs.

David and Snow just looked at each other before heading downstairs for dinner. They really hoped Hanna would listen to what they had said and not go off on her own anymore.

Emma and Hanna were in the kitchen eating breakfast the next morning. Henry had already eaten and was watching TV. David and Snow were in their room getting dressed for the day. Emma looked over at her sister and smirked. She knew Hanna was still pretty annoyed that she had gotten into trouble for going to Granny's by herself, and she decided to tease her a little about it. She figured it was her right as a big sister to do so. She probably would have picked on Hanna a lot if they grew up together. She was just making up for it now.

"Hey Han, I heard about your little adventure to Granny's yesterday," Emma said as she nudged her with her elbow. "You really should have let someone know where you were."

Hanna just glared at her sister. She knew Emma was just messing with her, but she wasn't in the mood. "I left a stupid note!" Hanna said as she jumped down from the chair and stormed upstairs to get her book bag, leaving her breakfast practically uneaten. Emma hadn't thought Hanna was going to get that bent out of shape about it.

School had just let out and Henry and Hanna were suppose to be getting on the bus. However, Hanna had another idea. She really didn't feel like going home, and there was part of her that wanted to test just how serious her parents were about her not going anywhere by herself.

"Let's go down to the beach," Hanna said to Henry.

"Uh…I'm pretty sure we're suppose to go home," Henry said in response.

"So…come on, I don't want to go home yet."

"Didn't you just get in trouble yesterday for going to Granny's by yourself?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm not going to be by myself. You're with me. Now let's go," she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the opposite direction of the school bus towards the beach.

Snow, David, and Emma had been waiting to get the kids off of the bus. Something had happened while they were at school, and they needed to tell them about it right away. Dr. Hopper was found dead in his office, and they learned that Regina was the one who was responsible. When Henry and Hanna didn't get off of the bus, they began to worry. When they went to confront Regina, it ended with her vanishing in a puff of smoke. They had no idea where she was or what she was doing. For all they knew, she could have taken the kids. They tried to remain calm and decided to go look for Henry and Hanna before thinking the worst.

Hanna and Henry only spent about an hour at the beach before deciding to head home. In that hour, the adults had looked everywhere for them, without any luck. They had decided to go back home and re-group before heading back out and continuing their search. Henry and Hanna walked in to find Snow, David, and Emma talking frantically with with looks of panic in their eyes. Hanna immediately regretted her decision to push the limits once she saw the scene in front of her. Henry shut the door, alerting the adults to their presence. Relief washed over their faces when they saw the kids standing in front of them.

"Where have you been?" Snow asked as she pulled Hanna in for a hug. Her little girl was definitely not off the hook for what she had done, Snow just needed to reassure herself that Hanna was here and not in danger.

"Why didn't you guys get off of the bus?" Emma asked looking at Henry. She knew the conversation she was about to have with Henry was going to be tough, so she wasn't going to be too hard on him right now.

"We went to the beach," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders, like it was no big deal.

"You what?" David asked her. He was pretty surprised that she had deliberately disobeyed them and gone off on her own.

"I'm gonna take Henry," Emma said as she guided Henry out the door. She needed to explain what happened with Archie and Regina's involvement. She wanted to do it alone. She wasn't too concerned about him going to the beach at the moment. She knew what she was about to tell him was going to be upsetting enough.

Snow and Charming nodded to their oldest daughter, encouraging her to do what she needed to do for Henry. They knew she was nervous to tell Henry about what had happened today, but they had faith that she could do it.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked as she watched Emma and Henry walk out the door.

"We'll talk about that in a minute," David told Hanna as he crossed his arms and turned to look at her. "Right now, we need to talk about you."

"What about me?" Hanna said, acting like she didn't know what they were talking about.

"About how you're not suppose to go anywhere without an adult. You're suppose to come straight home after school and you know that," Snow told her.

"You only said I'm not suppose to go anywhere alone. I wasn't alone. I was with Henry," Hanna said. She knew she was probably pushing it. Henry wasn't allowed to go around town by himself either. She knew what her parents had meant, but she still thought they were being ridiculous.

"You know exactly what we meant," David said. "You aren't allowed to roam around town anytime you…"

"Stop! You're being ridiculous. I was fine!" Hanna said interrupting her father. She was practically yelling at him now. "I was just at the beach. What's the big deal? I'm not a…"

"Enough! You listen to me," Snow said as she knelt down grabbing Hanna by the shoulders. "You are our little girl. It is our job to keep you safe. You are not to go anywhere without an adult. Who knows what could have happened to you while you were out there alone. Regina she could have…," Snow dropped her head as a tear fell down her face. She was still thinking about not knowing where Regina was and how she couldn't stop thinking that Regina had something to do with Henry and Hanna not coming home. Regina had been the reason she lost her girls in the first place. It was hard for her to not worry about it happening again. Especially after what they saw her do to Archie.

"Regina? What's going on?" Hanna could see that something else was wrong. They weren't just this upset about her going to the beach. Something else was making her mom upset, and it had something to do with Regina. "Mom, please. What happened?" Hanna asked, tears starting to form in her own eyes. She looked up at her father, hoping he would have an answer for her.

Snow looked up at Hanna, "Come on, we have something we need to tell you."

They all went to sit on the couch. Snow and Charming filled her in on everything that happened today. Hanna was shocked to hear about Archie, and she was upset to hear that Regina had been the one to do it. She was so sure that Regina was becoming a better person and that she was trying to change. Apparently she was wrong. Hanna understood now why her parents were worried about her today. She made a mental note to try not to push the limits, at least for a little while. She felt pretty guilty for causing her parents so much anxiety.

"I'm sorry for not coming home after school today," Hanna told her parents as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay sweetie," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around her.

"We were just so worried about you," David said as he put his arm around her as well and kissed the top of her head.

Dr. Hopper's funeral was very hard to to attend. This was the first funeral Hanna had ever been, to and it was difficult for her to see everyone so upset. Especially Henry. He was so close to Archie and he was taking it really hard. Hanna hadn't really known Archie too well. She knew him enough to say "Hi" when walking down the street, but that's pretty much it. It still saddened her to know that he was gone.

Everyone had come over to the loft after the funeral. Mary Margaret and David were cleaning up in the kitchen and Emma had just left after a failed attempt at trying to cheer Henry up. Hanna walked into her parent's room where Henry was sitting on the bed. She thought she would try to see if she could brighten Henry's mood a little.

"You know, Emma went through a lot of trouble to make this pop tart for you," Hanna joked as she sat down on the bed and waved the pop tart in front of him. "You should really eat it."

Henry just looked over at her. Hanna could have sworn she saw a small smile flash across his face for a split second. Hanna just gave him a big smile reached the pop tart closer to him. He just rolled his eyes and grabbed the pop tart, taking a bite. "Happy now?" Henry asked Hanna.

"Yes," Hanna said. After sitting there for a few moments not saying anything, Hanna decided she'd try something else to get his mind off of everything. "Do you want to do something? We could watch a movie or…"

"No thanks," Henry told her before she could even finish.

Hanna could tell that he just wanted to be alone, so she got up and left the room. Looks like she had been just as successful as her sister was in cheering him up. She walked over to the kitchen where her parents had just finished cleaning up the dishes. Snow looked up to see her daughter walking towards her with a sad look on her face. She knew the reason behind that look. "He's still really upset," Hanna said as she looked down at the ground. She felt horrible that should couldn't figure out how to make her best friend feel better.

"Hanna, look at me," Snow said as she gently lifted Hanna's chin. "He's going to be okay. He just needs some time."

Hanna nodded her head as her mom pulled her in for a hug. Hanna hugged her back and started to feel little better.

"How about I go give it a shot," David said, giving his daughter a wink. Hanna smiled back at him, hoping he would have better luck with Henry.

David had been in there with Henry for a few minutes when all of a sudden the front door opened and Archie's dog Pongo came running in.

"Pongo!" Henry said as the dog ran right to him.

"How did he get in here?" Snow asked

"I brought him," Emma started to tell them. "Marco and I had a chat. He knew how much Henry loves this dog He said he should have him. That is if you're up for taking care of him," Emma said as she looked over to Henry.

"Yeah I am," Henry said excitedly, that smile returning to his face.

Emma looked down, noticing the muddy dog prints on the floor. "Uh, Henry…Why don't you take Pongo outside and clean him up."

"Okay, come on boy," Henry said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"I wanna come to," Hanna said. She looked at her parents, making sure it was okay.

"Go ahead," David told her. "But stay right outside."

"I will. I promise," Hanna said as she ran out the door.

Emma, Henry, and Hanna were just hanging out at the loft with Pongo when they heard a knock at the door. Emma got up to answer it and was shocked to see Archie on the other side.

"Archie," Emma said in disbelief. "What happened?"

"It was Cora," he said. "She kidnapped me."

"Archie!" Henry exclaimed as he ran into his arms.

"Henry, it's alright. I'm fine." he reassured him.

"Guys, we were wrong," Emma said as she looked over at Henry and Hanna. "Regina didn't do it."

"I knew it!" Henry said as a look of relief washed over his face.

"Maybe we should let her know," Hanna said as she looked up at Emma. Regina was out there somewhere thinking everyone thought she was a murderer. She had a right to know that Archie was alive and that her mother was the one who was behind it all.

"Yeah, but something tells me either way we're going to pay the price," Emma said.

A little while after Archie left, Emma got an urgent call from David, saying that there was an accident and he needed her there. He told her Snow had already called Granny, and she was on her way over to the loft to stay with Henry and Hanna. Once Granny arrived, Emma left in a rush to meet up with David and Mary Margaret and see what was going on with this accident.

Henry and Hanna were going crazy not knowing what was going on. It was getting late, and no one had come home yet. They had already played several card games with Granny, she made them a few cups of hot chocolate, and they even watched a movie. They wanted to know what happened and why it was keeping everyone out so late. By the time midnight rolled around, Granny had to practically force the kids to go upstairs and get some sleep.

Henry awoke from his sleep when he heard the front door slam shut. They were back, and he was eager to find out what kept them out all night. He went over to wake up Hanna. She wasn't the most pleasant person in the morning, but he figured she would be even more unpleasant if he left her up here while he went downstairs to get all of the details about last night.

"Hanna!" Henry said as he shook her shoulder. "They're back. Wake up!"

"Henry….stop," Hanna groaned as she pushed him away.

"Hanna. Get up. Don't you want to find out what happened last night?"

That made Hanna's ears perk up a bit. She had forgotten for a second about last night. "They're home?" Hanna asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Yeah, come on!" Henry said as he ran from the room.

"Henry…wait!" Hanna said as she hurried out of her bed and followed Henry down the stairs.

"You guys were out all night," Henry complained as he got to the bottom of the stairs. "Where were you?"

"Yeah and Granny wouldn't tell us anything," Hanna said as she came up beside Henry.

"Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook had a fight and someone got hurt," Snow told them.

"We weren't sure Dr. Frankenstein could fix him, but he did," Emma said.

"Dr?" Henry and Hanna asked as they looked at each other.

"So, that's who Whale is," Henry said figuring it out first.

"Oh," Hanna said as she nodded her head. He was one of the people in town that they had trouble figuring out. Now, it made sense though.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Mr. Gold walked right in before anyone could actually answer the door.

"Gold?" Emma said "We've all had a long night."

"Remember the favor you owe me Miss Swan?" he started to say, not really paying attention to what Emma had just said. "I'm cashing it in."

"It's not a good…" Emma tried to tell him before she was interrupted.

"You do honor your agreements, don't you? I need to find someone, so we're leaving. Today. Pack a bag."

"Leaving?" Snow asked, sounding worried.

"Where?" Henry asked.

"Find someone? Who?" Emma asked.

"My son," Gold said in response.

Gold makes a quick threat about killing them all if any harm comes to Belle before exiting the loft and promising to back at noon.

Emma had decided to take Henry with her. Cora was back, and they didn't know where she or Regina were. Emma wanted to make sure Henry was safe, and she felt the best place for him was with her. Snow, David, and Hanna said their goodbyes and watched as Emma and Henry left for New York with Rumplestiltskin.


	12. Chapter 12

_I hope everyone likes this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think :)_

 **Chapter 12**

After Emma and Henry left with Mr. Gold, David was quick to grab his coat and head out.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked as she walked up to her father.

"Yeah, what's the rush?" Snow asked.

"The dwarves have been on Cora watch. I figured they might need some help finding her," David told them.

"Really? How hard could it be to find a powerful sorcerous in a small town?" Snow asked just as David opened the door to find Regina on the other side.

"Apparently not that hard," Hanna said as she came over and stood by her mother.

"Regina? You're back," Snow said as she instinctively put an arm around her daughter. Snow still had a hard time trusting Regina, even though she knew Cora had been the one behind Archie's apparent death.

"I know you think I'm responsible for poor Dr. Hopper's death…" Regina started to say.

"He's alive," David told her.

"What?"

"You were framed," Snow said.

"Who would do that?" Regina asked.

"Your mother. She's here," Snow told her.

"That's not possible."

"When we found a way back, so did she. We were wrong, and we're sorry."

"I know," Regina started to say, "but if Cora's here then we're all in danger. Please, you have to let me see my son. I can protect him."

David and Snow gave each other a look, then went on to tell Regina all about Emma and Henry going to New York to help Mr. Gold find his son.

"And no one told me," Regina said as she glared back at the couple.

"We didn't know where you were," Snow said, "and honestly Regina, I don't think Emma has to run anything by you."

"No, I suppose she doesn't," Regina said, the anger in her eyes very apparent, before turning to leave.

Hanna paid close attention to Regina's demeanor during this whole conversation. Regina didn't seem as shocked as Hanna thought she should have been when finding out about her mother being back in town and her involvement with Dr. Hopper. Hanna got this weird feeling that Regina was up to something.

"I'm going to head out and look for Cora," David said before giving his wife a kiss. "Be good kiddo," he told Hanna as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Anything you want to do today?" Snow asked Hanna.

"I don't know," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. This was the first time she was spending time alone with just her mom. Well, except for the other day when Hanna left and went to Granny's. Hanna just tried not to think about that day. She didn't know what she wanted to do. She had no idea what mothers and daughters did together.

"Hmmm," Snow thought for a minute, "I have the perfect idea," she said as she walked into the kitchen and began going through the cupboards pulling out different things.

Hanna wondered what her mom's "perfect idea" was, so she just watched her and tried to figure it out. She watched as Snow got out the flour and the sugar. That gave Hanna a clue that they were definitely going to be baking something. Hanna worried for a minute. She had never baked anything before in her life. She didn't have much experience in the kitchen. She could make herself some cereal and maybe a piece of toast. Well, that is unless she forgot about it as it burned in the toaster. She had done that a few times. She saw her mom set a bag of chocolate chips on the counter and figured they were going to be making chocolate chip cookies. She smiled because she loved anything sweet, especially chocolate chip cookies. Hanna thought maybe she could get away with watching her mom make them while she could just be the taste tester. She pulled herself up onto a bar stool and settled herself in to watch.

"I think that's everything. Ever make chocolate chip cookies before?" Snow asked Hanna.

"No," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Well, now you get to learn," Snow said with a smile. She was happy that she got to be the one to teach her daughter how to bake.

"That's okay. I'll just sit here and watch," Hanna said, really hoping her mom would let her get away with that.

"Oh no, you come over here. _You_ are going to be the one making these cookies today," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter, waiting for her to get off the bar stool and help.

"Okay, if you really want crappy cookies," Hanna sighed as she got off of the stool and made her way into the kitchen and stood by her mother.

"They're going to be great," Snow told Hanna with a smile.

Snow let Hanna mix the dry ingredients together, while making sure to keep a close eye on Hanna's measurements. She didn't want them to turn out wrong and have Hanna feeling bad about messing up her first batch of cookies. Snow showed her how to mix the butter, sugar, and vanilla into a separate bowl, having her do most of the work. Then it came time to add the eggs.

"Uh…maybe you should do this," Hanna said looking up at her mom. "I've never cracked and egg before. I don't want to get any shells in the cookies."

"Here," Snow said as she grabbed another smaller bowl, "you can crack them in here one at a time. That way you can pick out any shells, but I think you'll be able to do it without getting any shells in it."

"Okay," Hanna said, still unsure about her egg cracking abilities.

"Just be real gentle," Snow told her.

Hanna did what her mother had said and was able to crack both eggs perfectly. No shells in the bowl at all. "I did it!" Hanna said as she smiled up at her mom.

"I knew you could," Snow said with a wink.

They continued to mix the rest of the ingredients together, making sure to add extra chocolate chips at Hanna's request. They spooned the dough onto the cookie sheet and placed them in the oven to bake. Hanna turned around and saw the huge mess they made, well the mess Hanna had made.

"Oh geez, I really made a mess didn't I?" Hanna winced as she looked up at her mom. There were dirty bowls, measuring cups, and measuring spoons spread out all over the counter. The flour and sugar was everywhere, including the floor. There was even some stray chocolate chips sprinkled throughout the mess too.

"That's okay," Snow said as she shrugged her shoulders, "it's not baking unless you make a mess. We'll clean it up."

By the time they had the mess cleaned up, the cookies were done baking and cooled off. Snow got out two glasses of milk and a grabbed a cookie for each of them. "Ready for the taste test?" Snow asked Hanna. Snow could already tell by looking at the cookies that they had turned out great, but she couldn't help but grin at the look of uncertainty on her daughter's face.

"I guess so," Hanna said as she sat down to try the cookie. She smiled after taking her first bite. They had turned out great. They tasted way better than the ones from the grocery store.

"They're delicious," Snow told Hanna.

"Thanks for teaching me," Hanna told her mom, giving her a shy smile.

"It was my pleasure," Snow said as she reached over to give Hanna a hug.

Later, the girls made there way over to Granny's to meet David for dinner. Hanna walked in and saw her dad already sitting in one of the booths. She ran right over and sat down next to him. She had missed him while he was gone. "There's my girl," he said as he put his arm around her giving her a hug. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You guess so?" Snow asked jokingly as she sat down on the other side of the booth next to Leroy, who had been helping David look for Cora.

"Yeah I did," Hanna said with a laugh. "Mom showed me how to make cookies."

"And did you happen to bring me any of these cookies?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Mhmm, but mom says we can't have any until after dinner," Hanna said as she looked over at her mom, turning on the charm in her eyes. She thought maybe if she and her dad double teamed her, she would give in and let them have one now.

"She did, did she?" David said looking over at his wife with a grin, those eyes just as charming as his daughter's.

"Yes I did," Snow said clutching her purse a little tighter, she wasn't about to let them use those eyes to break her. Hanna had already had 3. She had begged for a fourth, but Snow told her she couldn't have anymore until after dinner. She knew if she let David have one now, Hanna would manage to convince her to let her have another one too. It was hard, but she didn't give in. "No cookies until after dinner," Snow said giving them both a stern look.

"Okay," David and Hanna said as they slumped their shoulders in defeat.

Over dinner, David and Leroy told Snow and Hanna all about the giant they found on Hook's ship. They told them about how the giant got one look at David and began attacking him. They managed to get him to stop, but he promised he would make David pay for what he had done.

"Pay? For what?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen that guy before," David told her.

"Well, he sure knows you," Leroy said.

"No, he only thinks he does," David said as he made a realization.

"You're brother," Snow said as she looked at David, realizing the same thing. "That's who he thinks you are."

They had decided to eat dinner before going back out to deal with the giant.

They had finally finished dinner. Snow got out the container of cookies and gave everyone at the table one. Hanna watched as her dad took a bite, she was eager for him to try her cookies. She really hope that he liked them.

"Now these are some of the best chocolate chip cookies I've ever had," David said as he finished his first one and went to grab a second.

"Might be better than Granny's," Leroy told Hanna. "Don't tell her I said that."

Hanna smiled and looked over at her mom. Snow smiled back, giving her a wink.

"If you can bake like this, we need to get you up early with Henry, so you can help with the pancakes," David said.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Hanna joked. She would much rather sleep in the mornings.

"Okay, what are we going to do about this giant?" Leroy asked.

"We're going to find out exactly what my brother did to him," David said as he started to stand up.

"I'm coming with you," Snow said. She wasn't about to let her husband go up against a giant without her.

"Cool! I want to come see the giant too," Hanna said looking up at her parents.

Snow and David looked at each other. They both knew Hanna wasn't going to be joining them. Snow excused herself and went to find Ruby to ask her if Hanna could stay here with her. Hanna watched her parents and got the feeling that she was going to be left behind.

"Hanna, you're going to stay here with Ruby," Snow said when she returned.

"No. Mom, I wanna come with you," Hanna whined.

"It's best if you stay here sweetie," Snow told her.

"Dad, please," Hanna said as she look up at him. She thought maybe he would let her come.

"Not this time kiddo," David said as he patted her shoulder. "You stay here with Ruby. I bet she'll give you some hot chocolate," he whispered, giving her a wink.

"Fine," Hanna said with a role of her eyes. She decided to just agree now and plan her escape later.

Snow saw the look in her daughter's eyes and knew exactly what she planned on doing. "Hanna we mean it."

"I know," Hanna said as she looked down at the ground. She had a feeling her mom knew what she was thinking.

"Look at me," Snow said as she lift her daughter's chin, forcing her to look up. "Do not leave this diner. Do you understand me?"

Hanna looked into her mom's eyes. She seemed pretty serious. Hanna got a nervous feeling in her stomach and knew she should probably listen to what her parents were telling her. "Yes, I'll stay here. I promise," Hanna said sadly. She didn't like it, but she was going to do what they asked and not put an escape plan into action…this time at least.

David and Snow came back after a couple of hours. They had fixed everything with the giant and were ready to go home. They were very relieved to find Hanna still at the diner when they returned.

Once they got back to the loft, Snow's phone rang. It was Emma letting them know that they had made it to New York safely.

"Can I talk to them?" Hanna asked excitedly. They had not even been gone a day, but she already missed them. Hanna talked to Emma for a few minutes before she put Henry on the phone.

"Hanna, flying on an airplane is awesome!" Henry started to tell her. "You gotta try it one day." Henry continued to tell Hanna all about the plane ride and the fact that there was a Cinnabon's at the airport. He was so excited. Hanna was a little jealous that she wasn't allowed to go with them. She was also pretty sure Henry had about five cinnamon rolls and was on a sugar high right now. They talked for a few more minutes, before Emma got back on the phone and said she would call back again soon.

Hanna was upstairs in her bed staring at the ceiling. She had gone to bed about three hours ago and has yet to fall asleep. She really thought she would be able to go to sleep even though Henry wasn't there. Sleep was not coming though. She had tried everything to make herself go to sleep. It wasn't working. She was becoming antsy. She really just needed to go for a walk to calm herself down. She would get like this at the orphanage sometimes, even when the other girls were sleeping in the room with her. She just couldn't sleep. Her body needed help calming down. Usually, she would just climb out the window and go for a walk. The cool night air always calmed her down, and by the time she got back she was able to fall asleep pretty easily. However, she couldn't just climb out the window here, it was too high up, and she had already gotten in enough trouble for going out on her own. Hanna was still pretty frustrated that they treated her like she was five. She knew nothing bad was going to happen to her. They were being ridiculous. Actually, she figured if she was quiet enough, she could probably sneak out and back in without her parents even knowing. She was pretty good at sneaking around. The hardest part would be making it down the stairs, but she was pretty sure she knew how to get down without making them creak. She had pretty much convinced herself to go. _What the heck_ , Hanna though as she pulled her blankets off and headed for the stairs.

She stopped at the top and took a deep breath. It was a long way down, and she had to make sure she didn't make a sound. She began walking real carefully, and before she knew it, she had made it to the bottom. She tiptoed the rest of the way to the door. She grabbed her coat and her shoes; she had decided to put them on once she made it safely outside. She was just reaching out to turn the doorknob when the lights turned on.

"And just where do you think you're going young lady?" Hanna heard her father ask. She had been so close. She dropped her head in defeat and turned around to face him. When she turned around, she found both of her parents standing in front of her. The looks on their faces told her that she was in big trouble.

Hanna stood up straight and decided that she wasn't going down without a fight. "I just need to go for a walk," she said like it was no big deal. She turned around and continued to open the door. She was determined to go. It was too bad for her that her parents were even more determined to make her stay home.

Snow and David looked at each other for a second, shocked that she was actually still trying to leave.

"Sorry honey, you're not going anywhere," Snow said as she took Hanna's coat from her and hung it back on the hook. "It's far too late."

"Yes I am," Hanna said as she reached out for the door again. She would just have to go without her coat. She didn't care. At least she still had her shoes.

"No, you're not," David said sternly as he grabbed Hanna arm and pulled her back from the door, shutting it and latching the lock.

Hanna stood glaring at her parents. "Why won't you let me go?" she yelled at them as she threw her shoes at their feet.

"You know why," Snow said, a little stunned that Hanna had just thrown her shoes at them.

"You're being ridiculous. I'm going," Hanna said as reached up to unlock the door. She would just go barefoot if she had to.

"Hanna, stop." David said as he grabbed her arm again and pulled her away from the door.

"Hanna why do you want to go for a walk?" Snow said, trying to stay calm and hoping Hanna would talk to them instead of trying to leave.

"I just do. Now let me go!" Hanna said even louder as she made another attempt for the door. They were both blocking her way now.

"Hanna, enough. We're going to talk about this," David said.

"No! I don't wanna talk!" she said as she tried to push past them.

David had had enough. He picked Hanna up and carried her over to the couch. She was not leaving this house, and they were going to try to get her to talk if they could.

"Stop it! Put me down!" Hanna demanded as she kicked her legs, trying to get away.

David plopped her down onto the couch. He and Snow sat down on either side of her. Hanna just sat in the middle with her arms crossed, breathing heavily. She couldn't believe her dad had just carried her over here like that. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Hanna talk to us," Snow begged. "Why do you want to go for a walk right now?"

"Why can't you just let me go?" she said. She did not feel like talking about it. All she wanted to do was go outside and clear her head, alone.

"Because its the middle of the night," Snow told her.

Hanna knew there was no point in arguing anymore. She wasn't going on that walk. There was no way she was going to get past both of her parents. She pulled her knees to her chest and put her head down in defeat. She was breathing deeply, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out.

"Come on kiddo tell us what's wrong," David said. He hated seeing her this upset. He wanted to get to the root of the problem and figure out what was wrong. He knew it was more than just not being allowed to go for a walk that was making her so upset.

"Please?" Snow asked as she brushed her hand through Hanna's hair.

Hanna really wished they would stop asking her to talk about it. The more they asked, the more upset she got, and she didn't know why. She really didn't even know what was wrong. She just couldn't sleep. She didn't know why all of this was making her so upset. She made the mistake of lifting her head and looking over at her parents. The concerned look on their faces was something she had never seen before. They seemed to be really worried about her. She never had anyone care about her as much as they do. She looked over at her mom and could no longer hold the tears back. They were coming and there was no stopping them. Hanna buried her face in her hands and started crying.

Snow quickly pulled her daughter into her arms and held her tight. David rubbed circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down. They both kept telling her that everything was okay as they waited for her cries to subside.

"I just…can't… sleep," Hanna said in between breaths.

"Why not?" Snow asked with concern.

"I…don't…know," Hanna replied.

"It's okay," David told her. "How about we just watch a little TV until you fall asleep?"

"Okay," Hanna said as she laid her head down on her moms lap.

David covered her with a blanket and turned on the TV. Snow rubbed circles on Hanna back and ran her fingers through her hair, hoping that it would help her fall asleep. It only took about 20 minutes for their little girl to drift off to sleep. She had worn herself out with that little tantrum. They waited a few more minutes, then David carefully picked her up and carried her upstairs. Snow followed and helped him tuck Hanna in. They got Hanna into the bed and under the covers without waking her. They each gave her a kiss on her forehead and just stood watching her sleep for a few minutes before going back down stairs.

"I really don't know what got into her tonight," Snow told David as they settled back down into their bed. "She was really determined to get out that door."

"I think she has trouble sleeping when she's by herself," David said. He was thinking back to the night when Henry slept downstairs because of his nightmares. David told Snow about how Hanna made her way downstairs and ended up sleeping with him in the chair that night. It was very out of character for her, but he realized that maybe it was because she didn't like sleeping alone.

Snow placed her hand on her heart and cast her eyes up to where her daughter was sleeping. She felt so bad that all of this happened because Hanna wasn't use to sleeping by herself. Hanna could have slept in bed with her and Charming for all she cared, but what bothered Snow the most was that Hanna didn't feel comfortable enough to tell them about it. Snow wanted Hanna to know she could talk to them about anything, and that they would always be there for her when she needed them. "Charming, we have to find a way to get her to open up to us." Snow didn't want there to be another tantrum like that and Hanna getting that upset over something she could be talking to them about. Her little girl was holding so much in and she didn't have to.

"We will Snow," Charming said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

Snow smiled up at her husband before giving him a kiss goodnight. They both went to sleep knowing that their little girl needed them and thankful that they could now be the parents to her that they always wanted to be.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! I'm so sorry it took me awhile to get this chapter up. It's a little bit longer than usual, so I hope that makes up for it! Enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 13**

Hanna woke up and tried to remember what had happened the night before…or earlier this morning actually. She didn't know how she had gotten back into her bed. _Oh geez, they must have carried me up here after I threw that fit,_ Hanna thought as she covered her face with her hands. She felt a little embarrassed about how she acted. She hadn't planned on throwing a complete tantrum like that; her emotions had just gotten the best of her and before she knew it she was being carried over to the couch kicking and screaming and then sobbing uncontrollably while her parents held her. She really didn't want to go downstairs and face them…well her mom. Her dad was probably at work already. She wasn't worried about getting into trouble really, she would actually prefer that to what she was about to encounter when she went downstairs. She knew her mom would want to talk about it, and that was something she wasn't sure she wanted to do. _I could just stay in my bed all day,_ she thought before the smell of pancakes and bacon found her nose. The smell caused her stomach to growl, so Hanna decided to suck it up and just go downstairs. Maybe her mom would just pretend that nothing happened last night and she would get away without having to talk.

Hanna crept slowly down the stairs and regretted her decision to get out of bed when she got to the bottom and spotted her mother. She just took a deep breath and forced herself to walk towards the kitchen.

"Good morning," Snow told her daughter with a smile. "I was hoping the smell of breakfast would pull you out of bed."

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry," Hanna said shyly as she sat down.

"Well, here you go," Snow said as she placed a plate of food down in front of her.

"Good morning ladies," David said as he came into the kitchen.

"What are you still doing here?" Hanna asked. Her dad was usually at work by this time.

"I decided to sleep in a little."

"Oh," was all Hanna said as she looked down and continued eating her breakfast. She knew he probably wanted to sleep in because she had kept him up last night. She figured he probably wanted to be here to talk to her when she woke up too.

They had managed to get through breakfast without her parents bringing up last nights incident. There was just normal breakfast conversation. Hanna popped the last bite of pancake in her mouth and felt relieved that they weren't forcing her to talk…yet. "Breakfast was good, thanks," Hanna said as she started to get up and go to the couch to watch TV.

"Hold on a second," David told her.

"What?" Hanna said as she sat back down and looked at her parents, who were looking at each other. They were having one of their silent conversations…that wasn't a good sign. _Oh great, here it comes. They're gonna make me talk._

"Hanna, we need to talk about what happened last night," Snow said.

"I know," Hanna said as she dropped her head.

"Honey, why couldn't you sleep last night?" Snow and David were pretty sure they already knew the answer to this, but they were hoping Hanna would tell them.

Hanna sat there for awhile before answering. This is what she didn't want to do. She didn't want to tell them. It made her feel like a baby that she had trouble sleeping in a room by herself. She thought she was too old to be acting that way, but she couldn't help it. She had never slept by herself, and she wasn't use to it. She didn't want to them to know, but she also knew that they wanted an answer and that she wasn't leaving this table until she gave them one. Hanna just took a deep breath and decided to just tell them _._ "I don't know…I just have trouble sleeping alone. I grew up sleeping in a room full of girls, and then I shared a room with Henry when I was here and I just…I couldn't fall asleep last night," Hanna was talking about a mile a minute now. "When I couldn't sleep at the orphanage I would just climb out my window and go for a walk. I thought if I just went outside for a little bit it might help me fall asleep. Obviously, I can't climb out the window here, so I had to go through the front door. That's why I got caught," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you. I was just really determined to go for a walk. I…I didn't know how to tell you. I'm not good at talking about things and how I'm feeling and I…"

"Hey, hey, slow down. It's okay," David said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hanna, you're doing it right now," Snow told her daughter.

"Doing what?" Hanna said as looked up at her mom a little confused.

"You're talking about it," Snow said with a smile. "You're telling us how you were feeling last night."

"Oh, I guess I am," Hanna said, feeling a little embarrassed. She hadn't really realized what she was saying. Her thoughts had been spinning around in her head, and she was talking so fast.

"Does it make you feel better to talk about it?" David asked.

"I don't know," Hanna said as she shrugged her shoulders. All of this stuff still made her feel uncomfortable and she honestly wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"That alright. It's a step in the right direction, and I want you to know that you can talk to us about anything, okay?" Snow told her. Hanna just nodded in response.

Snow and Charming looked at each other and decided that they had made enough progress this morning. She had finally told them, herself, why she had gotten so upset last night. It may have taken a whole melt down and a good nights sleep before she did, but she had eventually opened up to them. Maybe next time she would be able to do it before the tantrum started.

"How would you like to come to work with me today?" David asked. He knew she felt left out when Henry came to work with him and Emma the other day.

"Really?" Hanna said as she looked up at her father, eyes full of excitement. "Yeah I want to!"

"Okay," Charming said with laugh, "I'm going to grab a quick shower, you go upstairs and get dressed."

"Okay!" Hanna said as she ran up the stairs.

Hanna threw on the first thing she could find and rushed back downstairs.

"Are you gonna brush that hair wild woman?" Snow asked Hanna, whose hair was all over the place.

"Nah, its fine," Hanna hated brushing her hair. It was always so knotty, and it took forever.

"Come on, I'll do it for you," Snow said as she led Hanna into her and David's room.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but decided not to protest. She sat down on the bed while her mom got the brush. As her mom brushed her long curly locks, Hanna felt her eyes start to close as she enjoyed feeling. She had never had anyone brush her hair for her before. It was nice. Her mom seemed to be getting right through the knots without any problem. Hanna thought maybe she could get use to this.

Once Snow had gotten all the knots out, she decided to fix Hanna's hair as well. She seemed to be enjoying it anyways, and she wasn't objecting. Snow did some intricate braiding and pulled pieces of Hanna's hair back, leaving most of it down.

"All done," Snow said.

Hanna reached back to feel what her mom had done to her hair. "Here let me show you," Snow said with a laugh. She stood Hanna in front of her big mirror and held the hand mirror up behind her so she could see her hair.

"Wow, that's so pretty," Hanna said as she admired her mother's creation. "Thanks," Hanna said as she turned around and smiled up at her mom.

"Anytime," Snow said with a smile as she pulled Hanna in for a hug.

"Ready to go?" David said as he entered the room.

"Yeah, let's go!" Hanna said as she ran over to put on her shoes and coat. "Bye, mom!"

"Have fun you two. Be safe," Snow told them. "I mean it Charming," Snow said as she grabbed her husband by the coat and pulled him close. "Keep her safe." Snow was still worried about Cora being here, she didn't know what she might be up to.

"I will Snow," David said before leaning in and giving his wife a kiss goodbye.

Hanna looked up and rolled her eyes. Their kiss was turning into more than just a goodbye kiss. "Ugh, Dad come on," Hanna whined.

"Coming," David said, giving his wife one more quick kiss.

"I thought we were going to the station?" Hanna asked as David pulled in front of Granny's.

"First rule of going to work: always stop at Granny's for your morning coffee," David told her with a wink.

Hanna smiled. She liked that rule. She would obviously be getting a hot chocolate instead of coffee though. Any chance she could get a hot chocolate, she would take it.

Once their hot drinks were in hand, the two made their way over to the station. There wasn't a whole lot of action going on today. Everyone was still on the look out for Cora, but no one had seen any signs of her. David knew it was just going to be a slow day, so he got himself settled at his desk and got started on the paperwork that had began piling up. Before starting on his mountain of paperwork, he showed Hanna how to file. Henry had done the same when he came to station. That kept her busy most of the morning. Hanna looked up at the clock and noticed it was almost one. She was getting tired of filing and her stomach started to growl. She looked over at her father. He seemed to be really focused on the file he was working on. He hadn't said a word to her since he started working on it. Hanna put her files down and slowly made her way over to his desk. She pulled up a chair to his desk and sat across from him. She placed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands as she watched him work. David grinned a little when he noticed her sitting across from him, but kept his eyes on his work. He needed to finished it up real quick before they went to lunch.

"Are you done?" Hanna asked as she watched him finally close the file he was working on. She was having a hard time sitting there quietly, it felt like he was taking forever to finish. It had actually only been a few minutes though.

"All done. Shall we go get some lunch?" David said as he stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Yes, I'm starving," Hanna said as she ran to get her coat as well.

Hanna and David sat and talked as they waited for their food to arrive. Hanna ordered her usual grilled cheese and hot chocolate, while David got a burger and fries. Ruby finally brought their food, and Hanna enjoyed every last bite. She didn't realize how hungry working at the police station made you.

"How would you like to go to the stables instead of going back to the station?" David asked Hanna.

"Really? Don't you have more work to do?" she asked. She remembered that the pile of paperwork on his desk that needed to be completed was still pretty big.

"I can do it another day," David said with a shrug of his shoulders. It was too nice out and he did not feel like doing paperwork all afternoon.

"Okay! Do you think I'll finally get to ride today?"

"You just might," David said with a grin. That made Hanna smile. She has been so excited to finally ride her horse. She hoped today would be the day.

"Can I get another hot chocolate to go?" she asked, looking up at her father.

David looked down at her and thought for a moment. "I guess so, but don't tell your mother that I let you have three hot chocolates today."

"I won't" Hanna giggled as she ran over to Ruby to place her to go order.

"Why do I have to clean out Henry's horse's stall?" Hanna complained.

"Because he's away, the stall needs cleaned, and it's the nice thing to do," David told her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes, "but he totally owes me."

David just laughed as he helped her clean the stall.

David watched Hanna interact with her horse and knew she was ready to ride. The horse trusted Hanna, he could tell. He slipped away, while Hanna was brushing her horse, to call Snow and have her come down to the stables. He knew she would not want to miss out on their daughter's first ride on a horse.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked as she ran over, giving Snow a hug.

"Well, I couldn't miss my daughter's very first ride on her horse now could I?"

"Wait, what?" Hanna said as she looked up at her parents with excitement. "I get to ride my horse today?"

"Mhmm, I think she's ready for you," David told her.

David and Snow helped Hanna get her horse all saddled up and ready to ride. They led the horse out to the small field next to the stables. Hanna had been so excited, but once they had made it to the open field and she saw her horse standing their waiting for her, she wasn't sure she, herself, was ready. Her nerves began to take over. She had grown up visiting these horses. She always liked to pet and feed them. She had always dreamed of riding one someday. Now that the time had come, she didn't know if she wanted to anymore. Hanna eyed the horse up and down. It was pretty big, and she had no idea what she was doing. What if she fell off? What if the horse got spooked and took off running? Hanna thought maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Okay, let's get you up there," Charming said as he reached out to help Hanna get onto her horse.

"Wait," Hanna said as she started to back away, "I don't know about this. It…it looks like it might rain. We should probably just go back inside."

Snow and Charming looked up at the sky, then at each other. There were some clouds in the sky, but they weren't rain clouds. Hanna knew that. They both knew something else was troubling her.

"Hanna, what's the matter?" Snow asked as she knelt down in front of her daughter.

Hanna looked down, not wanting to answer. She didn't want them to know she was afraid to do the thing she had been begging to do since she got her horse.

"Hey, look at me," Snow said as she gently lifted her chin. "I promise you, once you get up on that horse you are going to love it. You're never going to want to get off. Trust me."

"Okay," Hanna said with a smile. She walked over and let her dad help her onto the horse.

"How about I lead you around for awhile until you're used to it?" David asked her. Hanna nodded in response.

After only a few minutes, Hanna felt completely comfortable and told her dad she was ready to do it herself. He gave her a few instructions on how to work the reins and how to make the horse slow down if she was going too fast. Hanna started off just walking her horse around, but it wasn't too long before she decided to give the horse a little nudge and had her practically galloping through the field. She loved it and couldn't believe she had almost been to afraid to try. Her mom was right, she never wanted to stop. Snow and Charming enjoyed this moment they had with their daughter. They loved to watch the smile on her face as she rode through the field. They were thrilled to have the chance to experience this "first" with her. They had missed out on so many, but were glad to have this one. Snow secretly hoped Emma had never ridden a horse before either, so they could have the same experience with her. It would probably take a lot more convincing to get Emma on a horse though if she didn't want to. Snow and Charming had to pretty much force Hanna off the horse once it started getting close to dinner time. They helped her remove the saddle and brush down her horse again before heading home.

Everyone was just finishing up dinner when Snow's phone rang. "Oh, it's Emma," Snow said as she went to answer it. "Hey Em, how's everything going?" There was a long pause as Emma started tell Snow something. Hanna couldn't hear what Emma was saying, but she really wanted to talk to her.

"Can I talk to her?" Hanna asked as she went and stood next to her mom.

Snow just shook her head and went to finish the phone call in the privacy of her bedroom. Hanna noted the look of confusion on her mom's face as she listened to what Emma was telling her. Hanna wanted to know what was going on, so she went to follow her mom into the bedroom. David stopped her before she got too close. He knew Emma must be telling Snow something important, something she didn't want prying ears to hear.

"Dad, I just wanna talk to Emma," Hanna whined.

"I know, but just give them a minute."

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh.

When Snow finally emerged from the bedroom, she definitely looked like she had just heard some interesting news.

"Snow, what's going on?" David asked. He could tell by the look on her face that something was up.

Snow looked at her husband and daughter and tried to figure out the best way to explain to them what Emma had just told her. She would have preferred to tell Charming in private, but she knew Hanna would find out eventually. Snow took a deep breath and began to tell them about the conversation she just had with Emma. She told them that Rumplestiltskin's son was Henry's father and that Emma had just found out herself who Henry's father really was. Hanna and David looked at Snow with shock, they were trying to wrap their heads around what she had just told them.

"So, Rumplestiltskin is Henry's grandfather?" David asked.

"Apparently," Snow said with nod of her head.

"But I'm his grandfather."

"You can have more than one," Snow told him.

"So, his step grandmother is Regina, the Evil Queen."

"Actually, his step great-grandmother and she's also his adoptive mother."

"It's a good thing we don't have Thanksgiving in our land, cuz that dinner would suck,"

Hanna tried to hold back a grin as she listened to her parents try and figure out the complicated relationships of their family. Hanna found it all very amusing. It reminded her of when she and Henry were trying to figure out who everyone in this town was while they were still cursed. She thought their family dynamics were definitely a little weird, but she liked it.

"I think Thanksgiving would be fun," Hanna said with a giggle.

Snow and Charming just smiled at Hanna and thought maybe this new family connection wouldn't be a bad thing after all. They thought it might just mellow everyone out a little bit.

"Can we have hot chocolate while we watch the movie?" Hanna asked her mom.

"Yeah, I think we can do that," Snow told her with a smile as she went to the kitchen to make it.

While Snow's back was turned, Charming gave Hanna a look, reminding her not to tell her mom how much hot chocolate he had already let her have today. Hanna gave him a look back, letting him know that she would keep their secret.

David and Hanna had the movie ready to go and were sitting on the couch waiting for Snow. She brought the hot chocolates over and handed one to her husband. She held out a mug for Hanna, but quickly pulled it back as Hanna reached for it. "Just how many of these have you already had today?" Snow asked, eyeing her daughter suspiciously. She knew the combination of her daughter's sweet tooth and her husband's inability to tell her no, probably resulted in numerous hot chocolates throughout the day.

Hanna looked up at her mom, ready to tell a little lie. She didn't want to get her dad into trouble. She wasn't worried though, she knew she was good at telling lies. "This would just be my second one," Hanna said innocently. She knew her mom wouldn't buy that her dad hadn't at least gotten her one hot chocolate today.

"Yeah nice try. You either tell me how much you really had or I'm taking this one back to the kitchen," Snow said as she pretended to take Hanna's mug back to the kitchen. She was going to let Hanna have her hot chocolate, but she wanted to get the real answer out of her daughter. She wanted to know how much her dad had let her have today.

Hanna sat their stunned. Her mom knew she was lying. Nobody ever knew when she was lying. "Okay fine," Hanna said quickly before her mom took away her drink. "I had three today," Hanna said quietly as she looked down.

"What was that?" Snow asked, pretending she couldn't hear what Hanna had said.

"I had three hot chocolates already today," Hanna said a little louder as she looked up at her mom.

"That sounds more like it," Snow said as she handed Hanna her hot chocolate. "I can't believe you let her have three hot chocolates, David." That actually wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be, but she felt like messing with her husband a little bit.

Hanna looked up at her father. "Sorry dad," she said as she winced.

"Yeah yeah, your mom threatens to take away one hot chocolate and you give in. So much for keeping secrets with you," David said with a grin as he put his arm around her.

Hanna smiled up at her dad and shrugged her shoulders, "What can I say, I like my hot chocolate." Snow and Charming just laughed and sat back to enjoy the movie with their daughter.

Hanna had only made it about half way through the movie before she started falling asleep. David and Snow looked down at their daughter to see her head bobbing as she was trying to stay awake. They both looked at each other and decided to stop the movie for tonight and put their daughter to bed. Hanna opened her eyes when she heard the movie turn off.

"Come on kiddo, let's get you to bed," Charming said.

"You can barely keep your eyes open, sweetie," Snow told her.

Hanna opened her mouth to protest. She didn't remember falling asleep, and it didn't seem like it was very late. She wanted to stay up and finish the movie. Then, she slowly started to realize that her parents probably just wanted her to go to bed, so that they could have some alone time. They hadn't had a lot since the curse broke and they were reunited. They had spent most of their time dealing with the problems in this town or in another realm. Hanna thought if they wanted to spend time alone all they needed to do was ask. They didn't need to pretend that she was too tired and needed to go to bed. Hanna didn't feel tired and hadn't been falling asleep during the movie. She was starting to get upset that her parents didn't want her around and stood up to leave.

"We'll take you up…" Snow started to say.

"No," Hanna said as she shook her head, "I just want to go myself."

Snow and Charming watched as Hanna left the room and headed up the stairs. They knew she would probably have trouble sleeping just like she had the night before, so they planned on sitting up there with her until she fell asleep. They could tell by the look on her face that something was bothering her. They knew she had had a long day and was probably just tired. They didn't want to push her into talking about it and knew a good nights sleep was probably all she needed. They agreed to give her some time to fall asleep before going up and checking on her. They didn't want her laying up there for hours trying to sleep like she did last night. They hoped if something was upsetting her, she would talk about it then.

Hanna laid down in her bed and grabbed her baby blanket from it's hiding spot under her pillow. She happened to glance at the clock that was on her nightstand. According to the clock, it was almost 10:30. It was definitely way later than Hanna thought it had been. Then, she thought back to the movie they had been watching and realized that there were a few parts she didn't remember actually seeing. _Maybe I really was falling asleep down there,_ Hanna thought to herself. _Maybe they weren't just trying to get rid of me._ Hanna wasn't sure. She was still getting use to having her parents around and caring for her. She never had anyone really tell her when she needed to go to bed. She always just did that on her own. She did have a pretty long day, and the more she laid in her bed, the more tired she felt. Hanna didn't know what to think. Part of her still thought they just wanted some time to themselves. The other part thought maybe she was just being ridiculous and all her parents wanted was for her to get some sleep because she needed it. Hanna sighed as she threw her blanket over her head. She was really having trouble adjusting to this whole family thing. She felt like she kept messing everything up and couldn't do anything right. She thought back to what her parents had told her this morning about talking to them when she was upset about something, instead of just holding it all in. _Maybe I should go downstairs and ask them. No, maybe not, they might want to be alone, or they'll think I'm being ridiculous._ She didn't know what to do. She wasn't good at talking about stuff like that. Hanna's thoughts continued to race through her head, and she tried to decide the reason behind her parents encouraging her to go to bed and whether or not to go downstairs and talk to them about it. After awhile, she decided to just go downstairs and see if they were awake. She would decide what to do from there.

Hanna quietly tiptoed down the stairs, clutching onto her blanket the whole way down. She didn't even realize she had brought it with her. She managed to make it to the bottom without making a creek. She stood on the bottom stair and held onto the railing. She peeked her head around and saw that their light was still on. They were awake. She was kind of hoping they would already be sleeping. She figured she was going to have to learn how to open up to her parents at some point and might as well try now. She slowly made her way over to the curtain that separated their bedroom from the rest of the apartment. She pulled it back and peeked her head into the room.

Snow was the first to notice Hanna standing by the curtain. She could tell by the look on her daughter's face that something was indeed bothering her. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Snow asked in a concerned voice.

"Hanna, what is it?" Charming asked with the same amount of concern as his wife.

Hanna walked a little further into the room. She didn't know what to say. She looked up at her parents and noticed the look in their eyes. They were worried about her. She crawled onto the bed in between her mom and dad. She sat on her knees and opened her mouth to talk, but she couldn't. She covered her face with her hands and burst into tears. She didn't know how to tell them what was wrong. She wasn't good at this. She should have just stayed upstairs.

Snow immediately grabbed her daughter and held her in her arms. Charming reached over and began rubbing circles on her back.

"Did you guys…tell me to…go…to bed just…so you could get rid…of…me?" Hanna asked them in between her sobs.

Snow and Charming looked at each other in shock. They thought maybe something was bothering her, but not this. "Is that what you think?" David asked her.

Hanna just nodded her head.

"Hanna, that's not true," Snow said as she squeezed her daughter tighter in her arms.

"We love you. We will always want to be with you," David told her as he kissed the top of her head.

As Hanna listened to what her parents were saying, her crying subsided and her breathing started to even out. She slowly sat up and looked down at her hands. "I thought you just wanted me to go to bed, so you could be alone." Hanna said quietly.

"Hanna, we only suggested that you go to bed because you were falling asleep on the couch," Snow said as she wiped a tear from her little girl's eye.

"We knew you had a long day and needed rest," David told her as he held onto her hand.

"I guess I knew that. I just…I don't know…I keep messing everything up. I'm sorry," Hanna sighed.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," David reassured her.

"We're sorry you felt that way," Snow told her.

"I guess I'm still just getting use to all of this," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We know sweetie," Snow said as she brushed the hair out of Hanna's face. "Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna go back to bed," Hanna said as she turned around and began crawling off of the bed.

Snow and Charming exchanged a quick glance and decided quickly that their daughter wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh no you don't," David said as he grabbed his daughter around the waist and pulled her back and laid her in between him and Snow.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Hanna asked with a laugh.

"You, my darling daughter, are sleeping with us tonight," he told her.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh he's very serious. We want you here with us all night long," Snow said with a smile.

"Yeah, you're not going anywhere," David said with a grin. "You or your blankie"

Hanna looked down in shock to see her baby blanket laying right there with her. "Ugh, I didn't even mean to bring this thing down here," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"That okay, we think it's cute," Snow said as she and Charming laughed.

Hanna tried to hide the grin that was forming on her face. "Alright well if you guys are forcing me to sleep down here you're gonna have to let me under the covers cuz I'm cold."

Once Hanna was settled under the covers, she looked up at her parents. "Are you guys sure you want me here?" she asked, still a little unsure.

"Hanna, you listen to me, we want you with us forever and ever," Snow told her daughter as she looked her directly into her eyes. She wanted Hanna to know she was serious.

"You got that kiddo?" David said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yeah I got it," Hanna said with a smile. She really believed with her whole heart that they wanted her here with them and that they always would.

"Good," Snow and David said at the same time as they turned off the lights and laid down next to Hanna. They both turned onto their sides to face their daughter and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

"Ugh, you guys," Hanna said as she wiped both of her cheeks with her hands.

"You know you can't wipe off mom kisses," Snow whispered.

"Yeah, same with dad kisses. It's just the way it is."

"If you say so," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Sweet dreams princess," David said.

"Goodnight baby girl" Snow told her sleepy daughter.

"Goodnight," Hanna said with a yawn as she rubbed her eyes. She clutched tightly onto her blanket and snuggled close to her parents. She felt like she was in the safest place in the world.


	14. Chapter 14

_I want to thank everyone for all of the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love hearing from you. Your reviews motivate me to write more! I really hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 14**

Hanna was in the kitchen with David making breakfast, she was actually up early enough to help him today. He and Henry usually made eggs or some kind of pancakes, but today David declared that they were going to be making french toast. Hanna was excited about that, she didn't think she had ever had french toast before. She was eager to try them. They were just about done when Mary Margaret came into the room.

"Hi Mom!" Hanna said with a smile. She was excited for her mom to try the breakfast she helped make.

"What are you doing?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

"Making breakfast," David replied with a shrug of his shoulders like it was no big deal.

"Why?"

"We're hungry."

"You think I don't know what you're doing? Why are you making french toast. You know it's my favorite. We talked about this. We had a deal."

"I know I know, but with the curse broken I thought maybe you would change your mind."

"Change your mind about what?" Hanna asked as she looked at her parents, very confused about what was going on.

"Well, I didn't," Snow replied, ignoring her daughter's question. She didn't have the energy to explain the situation to her. "I have to go," Snow said as she went to grab her coat.

"Mom, wait…" Hanna started to say as she ran over to her.

"I'll be back later, sweetie," Snow said with a small smile as she headed out the door.

Hanna had no idea what was going on. Why was her mom so concerned about them making breakfast? Apparently it was even her favorite breakfast. Shouldn't she be excited about that? What was this deal that her mom and dad had made, one that her dad apparently didn't follow through with. What did he think she would change her mind about? Hanna looked at her dad hoping to get an answer from him. "What was that all about?" Hanna asked him.

"It's her birthday," David said with a sigh as he sat down on the bar stool.

"She doesn't like her birthday?"

David went on to explain to Hanna about why this day made her so sad. He told her all about Queen Eva and what had happened to her. He told her that she didn't like celebrating her birthday because it reminded her of her mother's death. Hanna felt bad that her mom's birthday brought her so much sadness. Hanna knew birthdays should be happy occasions. However, she had never had a birthday celebration herself. No one at the orphanage had one. It mostly had to do with the fact that no one was aging during the curse, well except for the last ten years of it when Hanna was, but even then nobody celebrated a birthday for her. Hanna hadn't even known when her birthday was until Henry told her about Emma. Emma's birthday was the day he brought her to Storybrooke, so that was obviously Hanna's birthday too. It wasn't until a few days later that Hanna had actually put two and two together that it had been her birthday as well. It had already passed, so she didn't make a big deal about it. She hadn't celebrated a birthday before, so she didn't feel bad about not celebrating it then either. Besides, her and Henry had too much on their plate with breaking the curse and everything.

"I'm sorry this is such a sad day for her," Hanna told her dad.

"Me too kiddo."

"Where did she go?"

"Probably out in the woods somewhere. She just needs to be alone for a while, but she'll be back. How about we eat this breakfast we worked so hard to make."

"I'm not hungry," Hanna said. She didn't want to eat the breakfast that had made her mom so upset.

David knew that Hanna was hungry. She was always hungry in the mornings. He knew why she didn't want to eat the breakfast they had prepared, so he made a different suggestion. "How about we save this for later and just have some cereal instead."

"Okay," Hanna said as she nodded her head.

After breakfast, Hanna left with David to go to the station since Snow hadn't returned yet. David tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. He left her a message letting her know where they were. Hanna didn't feel like filing today, so she brought her backpack and decided to work on homework or read one of her books. After about an hour or so, Mary Margaret came rushing into the station.

"It's Regina, she's been lying to us," she said quickly, practically out of breath.

"Wait, slow down. How do you know this?" David asked her.

"I overheard them in the woods. She's working with Cora to find Gold's dagger."

"The dagger controls him. If Cora gets it she can force Gold and all his power to do her bidding."

"Or become the Dark One herself."

"Neither one of those options sound good. Lucky for us we can call the man himself. He's with Emma."

"Tried it, sent a message."

"Well we can't just wait."

"No we have to bide time unit they call us back or return."

"How?"

"Regina. She doesn't trust her mother, never has. If we can put some doubt in her about Cora's motives, it might slow them down."

"You think she'll just trust you?"

"Well she doesn't need to trust me, she just needs to listen to me, and I know how to get her to do that."

Hanna listened to the exchange between her parents. She was trying to wrap her head around all of it. Hanna knew Regina was up to something. She really hoped she wasn't, but she had a feeling she was. Hanna felt sorry that Henry was going to come home to find out his mom was plotting to steal the Dark One's dagger. She had just been cleared of Dr. Hopper's apparent murder, and now this. Hanna knew Henry really hoped that she was trying to change for the better. Hanna really wanted Regina to change too.

Snow set off to meet Regina. She used Henry as an excuse to get Regina to agree to the meeting. Hanna stayed at the station with David. They both waited for Snow to return, hoping this would give them enough time for Gold to respond and tell them where the dagger was. Unfortunately, when Snow returned, they still hadn't heard from Gold. They decided that they would just have to search for the dagger themselves. They hoped that Mother Superior would be able to help them.

"Let me guess," Hanna started, "I get to go hang out with Ruby?"

"You got it," Snow told her.

"Come on, we better hurry," David said as he grabbed his coat and gave Hanna hers.

While Hanna was at the diner, drinking her second hot chocolate, she got an idea about what she could do to make this day more special for her mom. She had been thinking all morning about something she could get for her. Something that would make this sad day maybe a little bit brighter. The perfect idea finally came to her. For some reason, one of the ladies who worked at the orphanage took pictures of the children. She had an album for each of the children there. She left them on the bookshelves for the kids to look at whenever they wanted. Hanna wanted to give her mom the one with all of her pictures in it. She thought it would be the perfect gift. Her mom would be able to see what she looked like growing up. Now, Hanna just had to figure out a way to get it. She looked around the diner, it was very busy. Ruby and Granny were running around taking orders and delivering food. They really weren't paying much attention to Hanna. While their backs were turned Hanna simply grabbed her backpack and slipped out the door.

Out of habit, Hanna went to her window. It didn't even occur to her that she should go to the front door and actually ask somebody for the photo album. When she stayed there, she usually left the window open just a little, but now it was shut all the way. She really hoped it wasn't locked. She pushed up hard, but it didn't budge. She decided to try one more time, thinking maybe it was just stuck. Luckily for her, that was the case and the window finally opened. Hanna climbed through and made her way to the sitting room where all of the photo albums were kept. She looked around and listened for any signs that someone was there. It was quiet and she didn't see anyone around. She didn't think anyone would miss the photo album, so she kneeled down and looked until she found it. She finally located the one that held pictures of her. Hanna sat down on the floor with it and decided to look through the pictures. She hadn't done that in a long time. Of course, all of the other kids were the same age in their pictures, but not Hanna. The beginning of her album had several pictures of her as a newborn because that is what age she was for most of the curse. However, after a few pages, the pictures of her began to change. She was growing. There were pictures of her crawling and standing. There were a few that she was pretty sure were taken when she was just starting to walk. The pictures continued up until she was about ten, a few months before her and Henry had broken the curse. There were a few more pages left and Hanna thought she could add all of her school pictures that she kept in her box at home. After looking through the pictures again, Hanna knew her mom would like it—well she hoped she would.

Hanna carefully placed the album into her backpack. She put her backpack on and just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard a voice come from behind her.

"You're not an easy girl to track down," the woman said.

Hanna turned around and looked up at the woman standing in front of her. She didn't recognize her. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll figure that out soon enough," she said as she held onto Hanna's arm. Hanna tried to pull away, but before she could she felt herself being transported somewhere. She could no longer feel the ground beneath her feet. She couldn't move—she couldn't do anything. Hanna just closed her eyes tight and waited for it to stop.

When she finally felt herself stop moving, she slowly opened her eyes and tried to take in her surroundings. Her head was spinning and it was hard for her to figure out where she was. She shook her head and blinked her eyes a few times, trying to get the room to come into focus. When she could finally see, she took in the black and white room and the basket of bright red apples sitting on one of the tables. She knew immediately where she was—Regina's office. The woman who brought her here was not Regina though. Hanna suddenly realized who she was and her thoughts were proven correct when she heard Regina begin to talk.

"Mother what have you done?" Regina asked, shocked to see Hanna standing there.

"What?" Cora asked her daughter. "We needed leverage."

"So you kidnap a child?"

"We need something to exchange for the dagger. Snow's not going to think twice about giving it up for her precious daughter."

Regina didn't answer, she only responded with a nod of her head and looked over at Hanna. "Have a seat. You're probably going to be here for little awhile," she told her.

"Regina, please don't do this," Hanna thought maybe she could convince Regina to do the right thing and not go through with her plan of stealing the dagger. "Think about Henry, he…" Hanna started to say.

"I am thinking about Henry," Regina said, sounding angry.

"He wouldn't want you to do this. All he wants is for you to be good. What would he think?"

"Don't talk to me about my son," Regina said as she glared down at Hanna with a threatening look in her eyes.

"You told me once that I didn't need to be frightened of you," Hanna said as she looked Regina directly in the eyes.

"Just have a seat," Regina demanded, but Hanna saw the look in her eyes soften just a bit.

Hanna couldn't tell what Regina was going to do. Would she really let Cora hurt her? Would Regina hurt her herself if her parents didn't give up the dagger? She really didn't think Regina would hurt her, but she wasn't sure. Regina is the Evil Queen after all. She's capable of pretty much anything. But, Hanna was Henry's best friend and Regina knew that. She knew how much it would hurt Henry if anything bad happened to her—did Regina care about that though? Hanna wasn't sure. She decided not to take her chances and sat down on the couch. Hanna considered trying to run, but thought better of it. There was no way she was going to escape with both of them watching her. There was a chance that Regina wouldn't hurt her, but Cora definitely would, and that terrified Hanna.

Hanna sat on the couch while Cora and Regina stayed on the other side of the room. Hanna couldn't hear what they were talking about. All Hanna could tell was that they were waiting for something to happen. Probably some sort of sign that her mom and dad had found the dagger. She wasn't sure what they were going to do once they found out that her parents had it. Hanna hoped they would be able to find it without Regina and Cora knowing, but she didn't think that was going to happen. Somehow Regina and Cora were going to know the exact moment the dagger was found.

"It's time," Hanna heard Cora say. She looked up and saw that they had come across the room and were standing close to her. Then, with a wave of their arms they disappeared in a puff of purple smoke. Hanna looked around. They had left her there, in the room alone. Hanna quickly got up and ran to the door. She didn't think twice before placing her hand on the doorknob to escape, but she soon regretted that decision. As soon as her hand touched the knob she felt a shock go through her arm. She quickly pulled her hand away and shook her arm in an attempt to get the pain to go away. She should have known that they weren't just going to leave her here without some sort of spell that would keep her in the room. Hanna paced the room trying to think of a way out as she continued to rub her arm trying to make the throbbing stop.

Just as the pain in her arm subsided, Hanna felt herself being pulled from the room and it took her a minute to figure out where she was once she felt the floor under her feet again. She looked up to see her parents standing right in front of her. She looked to her left and to her right and saw Regina and Cora. They were in the clock tower and her parents had found the dagger. Her mom clutched it tightly in her hands.

"Hanna!" Snow practically shouted, her voice full of fear. She had no idea how they had gotten their hands on her daughter. Hanna was safe at Granny's, the Blue Fairy had made sure of it when she put a protection spell on the door that would keep Cora and Regina out.

"You see in the end it isn't good or evil that wins, but power. Now, you can either give us

that dagger or we will rip your daughter's heart out," Cora threatened.

"Do not harm her, she had nothing to do with this."

"Of course she does."

"Don't give it to them mom!" Hanna shouted.

"Quiet girl,"Cora responded.

David quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it at Cora.

"Mother watch out," Regina warned.

With the flick of her wrist, Cora made the gun fly out of David's hand. "Enough of this," she said. "Surrender the dagger. We all know you'll follow your mother's example no matter the cost. All she ever wanted was for you to be good."

"Those words. Where did you hear those words?" Snow asked.

"Where do you think?"

"The blue fairy made me swear to never speak of that candle again. Not because it was a secret, but because it wasn't her. She didn't give me that candle, you did. My mother wasn't sick at all was she?"

"Oh she was quite sick."

"You did all of this. You killed my mother."

"Actually the candle would have worked. You could have saved her."

"But you knew I wouldn't. Why? Why did you take her from me?

"To make my daughter the queen," Cora said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Now hand over the dagger."

"Mom, don't!" Hanna said again as she took a step forward trying to get to her. Regina quickly grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. Hanna struggled against her hold, but there was no point, she wasn't going anywhere for the moment.

"Take it!" Snow said as she threw the dagger to the ground. Nothing was worth her daughter's life. They would find some other way to defeat Cora.

Hanna felt Regina release her arm, and she ran straight into her parents arms as Regina and Cora disappeared. Snow and Charming held their daughter tight.

"Are you alright?" they both asked, worry filling their voices, as they pulled Hanna back to get a good look at her.

All Hanna managed to do was nod her head as she tried to hold back the tears. She hadn't realized how afraid she'd actually been.

"Look here," Snow said as she lifted her chin. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm okay," Hanna managed to say as a single tear escaped her eye.

Snow gently wiped the tear away.

"You're safe now," Charming assured her. They embraced their daughter one more time before heading home.

On the way home, David had called Emma to let her know what happened. She told them that they were on their way home and they would be there soon. Lucky for them, Cora couldn't use the dagger while Gold was outside of Storybrooke, so they had some time to come up with a plan.

Hanna started coming down the stars with the photo album in her hand. She had just finished adding her school pictures to it. She looked around to make sure her parents weren't there. Luckily, they were still in their bedroom, so she sat down on the couch and covered herself with a blanket, hiding the album underneath. She didn't want her mom to see it before she was ready to give it to her. After a few minutes, Snow and Charming came and sat next to Hanna on the couch."Hanna, where were you when Regina and Cora took you?" Snow asked. Snow had been confused as to how they had gotten into Granny's and why Red or Granny hadn't called them to let them know, so she made a phone call to her friend to see what exactly had happened. Apparently, Red had received a phone call from Snow telling her that she and Charming had picked Hanna back up while she was busy working. Snow concluded that was obviously Cora and Regina covering their tracks so no one would know Hanna was missing. Ruby and Granny thought Hanna was with her parents, while Snow and Charming thought she was safely at the diner. Snow wanted to hear from Hanna where exactly she had gone because the only explanation was that Hanna snuck out and Cora had taken her from somewhere else. Blue checked and the protection spell hadn't been broken.

Hanna's eyes widened as she heard what her mom had asked her. She didn't want to tell her that she had snuck out while Ruby wasn't paying attention. She also didn't want her to know why she had snuck out. "At Granny's," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna, we know that's a lie. Now tell us what happened," David warned.

Hanna jumped a little at the sound of her dad's voice. He sounded pretty mad. She didn't see the point in trying to lie anymore. She wasn't sure how, but they knew she had snuck out. They just wanted her to be the one to tell them about it. Hanna took a deep breath and told them the truth. "I just had to go get something from the orphanage real quick. I was just about to go back to Granny's, but Cora showed up and took me to Regina's office. I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left, but…please don't be mad at me." Hanna said as she looked up at her parents with sad eyes.

"Hanna, we're not mad," David said, his tone a little softer now.

"But do you see why we don't want you out and about by yourself? Anything could have happened to you. I don't want to think about what Cora could have done," Snow said with a look of panic in her eyes. She knew what the woman was capable of, and she didn't what her daughter anywhere near her.

"I know, I'm sorry," Hanna said as she looked up at both of her parents, hoping that would be enough, but they were looking at each other, having one of their silent conversations again. Hanna started to become nervous, her stomach did a flop. She had a feeling she wasn't going to be getting away with it this time. Just saying sorry wasn't going to work. She had snuck out or attempted to sneak out way too many times.

"We know you're sorry, but this has happened too many times. Until further notice you're grounded," Snow told Hanna, hoping she wouldn't get too upset about it.

"No, that's not fair. I…," Hanna started to protest.

"Hanna stop. We're not changing our minds about this. We need you to understand how serious we are. We want you to be safe," David told her.

"Please. I won't do it again. I promise," Hanna begged as she looked up at her dad with those charming eyes she knew he couldn't resist.

"Don't even try that young lady. It's not going to work," David told her.

"When you can show us that you won't go running off every other day, then you will be ungrounded. Until then, this is how it's going to be," Snow told her.

"Fine," Hanna said in defeat. She could tell neither one of them was going to budge. She decided not to fight it anymore. Deep down she knew she deserved it. She continued to push the boundaries, and she was bound to get punished for it sometime.

"Can I give you something?" Hanna asked looking up at her mom.

"Give me something? Of course you can," Snow replied as she looked questioningly at her husband, who shrugged his shoulders letting her know that he had no idea what Hanna wanted to give her.

"This is why I went to the orphanage today," Hanna said as she pulled the photo album out from under the blanket and handed it to her mom. "I know you don't like your birthday, but this doesn't count since it's not wrapped."

Snow took the gift from her daughter with a smile on her face. "Oh Hanna, that's you," she said as she opened the album and saw the infant in the picture. She recognized the baby right away. She would never forget that beautiful little face. "Are all of these you?" she asked as she flipped though the next couple of pages.

"Yeah, I thought you might like to see what I looked like growing up. Do you like it?" Hanna asked shyly.

"Oh sweetie, I love it. Thank you," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tight.

The three of them sat on the couch and looked through the whole album. This gift really meant a lot to Snow. She never liked getting presents on her birthday after what happened to her mother. She loved this one though and would treasure it forever. Snow and Charming had missed out on so much of Emma and Hanna's lives. Looking at these pictures helped make up for it a little bit. They may not have been with Hanna when these pictures were taken, but they were beyond thrilled to have them to look at. They let the worries of Cora and Regina slip away as they enjoyed this moment with their daughter.


	15. Chapter 15

_Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome! Here's the next chapter. Emma and Henry are finally back from New York...yay! Let me know what you think! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 15**

Emma and Henry were returning home from New York. Snow, David, and Hanna were on their way to meet them. They were told to come to the docks. Apparently, they had commandeered Captain Hook's ship and were sailing it back to Storybrooke. Mr. Gold had been poisoned by the hook of the captain, and they needed a way to get back fast in order to save him. The group was just coming off of the ship when David, Snow, and Hanna pulled up in the truck.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked as she ran to Emma.

"Yeah, we're alright," Emma assured her.

"I drove a ship!" Henry said proudly.

"Did you now?" David asked as he helped another man get Gold to the truck.

"Yeah my dad taught me."

"That's me," the man said as David eyed him up suspiciously. This was the man that had gotten his teenage daughter pregnant and left her.

"Henry!" Hanna exclaimed as she ran up to her best friend and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're back. I have so much to tell you!"

"Me too! New York was awesome!" Henry told her.

"Hey Emma!" Hanna said as she smiled up at her sister.

"Hey Han," Emma said as she pulled her sister in for a hug. She had missed her other little partner in crime. "Stay out of trouble while we were away?"

"Mostly," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She didn't want to mention to Emma the fact the she had gotten herself grounded while they were away. Emma just grinned and led the kids over to the truck. They came up just in time to hear the end of a conversation between David and Mary Margaret.

"…and that's who you're gonna stay," David told her. Hanna didn't miss what her father said and wondered what they were talking about. Something was going on with her mom, but she wasn't sure what it was.

"You okay?" Emma asked Mr. Gold.

"I'm beginning to feel a bit stronger. Take me back to my shop. There's magic there that can protect us," he replied.

"Let me guess, we get to go hang out with Ruby," Henry chimed in.

"You got it kid," Emma said.

Henry and Hanna looked at each other and rolled their eyes. They had the drill down pat by now. Maybe one day they would actually get to come along.

"I'll keep them out of the crossfire," Ruby assured the other adults.

"Thank you," Snow told her. She then turned to her youngest daughter and firmly grasped her shoulders, looking at her directly in the eyes. "Do not step one foot outside of Granny's, understood?"

"Yes," Hanna said quickly. The look in her mom's eyes scared her a little bit. She wasn't going to cross her today. Especially with Cora and Regina out and about with the dagger. She didn't want to get caught up with them again. She was going to do exactly what her mother had asked.

Snow looked into her daughter's eyes searching for any sign that she wasn't going to do what she was told. She was satisfied with Hanna's answer. "Good," Snow told her as she pulled her in for a hug. "We'll see you later." said with a smile. David came up and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, telling her to be good.

Hanna watched as they set off for Gold's shop, then turned to Henry. "As you can see nothing's changed since you've been gone. No adventures for us."

"Oh, I have something adventurous for you two to do. Don't you worry," Ruby said with a grin. Henry and Hanna just looked at each other and raised their eyebrows in confusion. They had no idea what Ruby had planned. From the grin on Ruby's face, they weren't sure they wanted to find out either.

Turns out Ruby's "adventure" included delivering the food to customers and washing dishes. She was tired of them sneaking out on her, so she thought of a way to stop that. She put them to work. They were so busy with plates full of food and sinks full of soapy water that they didn't have time for anything else.

"I'm pretty sure my fingers are going to stay this way forever," Henry said as he sat down in the booth across from Hanna and looked at his wrinkled hands that had been cleaning the dishes all night. He never wanted to see another dirty dish again.

"I sure hope these stains will come out," Hanna said as she looked down at her sweater. "You should see how grumpy that dwarf really gets when you drop his tomato soup on the ground…twice," Hanna wasn't the best at food delivery. She had a few mishaps. Two of which involved dropping Grumpy's bowl of tomato soup and having it splatter all over her.

"I don't like Ruby's idea of an adventure," Henry said.

"Me either," Hanna agreed as she propped her head up with her hand.

"Here you go guys," Ruby said as she placed two hot fudge sundaes in front of them."Thanks for all your help tonight."

"Thanks Ruby!" the kids said excitedly as the smiled up at her. Maybe this so called adventure had its perks after all. They dug right into their desserts. Ruby had really loaded them up. Chocolate _and_ vanilla ice cream. Hot fudge and carmel. Extra whipped cream and two cherries each. They didn't think they had ever had a sundae that tasted this good.

"So…that guy, he's your dad, huh?" Hanna asked Henry. She had been wanting to ask him about it ever since he had gotten back, but she didn't know how to bring it up, so she just decided to ask straight out.

"Yeah…Emma lied to me. She told me my father was dead," Henry said as he looked down. Hanna could tell he was hurt by what Emma had done.

"Henry, I don't think she was trying to hurt you. She probably thought she was doing the right thing," Hanna told him.

"Hanna she lied. Regina lied to me all the time. And I…I just never thought Emma would. I thought I could trust her."

"You can Henry. She loves you. She just made a mistake."

"Yeah I guess," Henry replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hanna sat there for a few minutes, not knowing what to say. "So…tell me about him. Your dad," Hanna tried, hoping he would answer.

"Uh…I don't really know much about him. His name is Neal. It was Baelfire in the Enchanted Forest. And he knows how to sail a ship," Henry told her.

"Sounds pretty cool," Hanna told him.

"So what happened while I was away. What did I miss?" Henry asked, wanting to change the subject.

Hanna filled him in on everything that had happened while he was in New York. She told him about how she had gotten to go to work with David and finally got to ride her horse. Henry was jealous about the horse. He still hadn't gotten to ride his yet. He made a mental note to have his grandpa take him to the stables the first chance he got. Hanna continued to tell him about the whole incident with Cora and Regina, being careful when it came to Regina because she knew how much that would upset him. He did seem a little down after she got done telling him what Regina and her mother had done. He really wanted Regina to redeem herself and become the person he knew she could be.

"Oh and I got myself grounded," Hanna said, trying to lift Henry's spirits a little.

"What? Okay, let me get this straight," Henry said as he burst out laughing. "Snow White and Prince Charming grounded you?" Apparently the thought of that was hilarious to him.

"Ha ha yeah it's so funny," Hanna said sarcastically.

"How long are you in for" Henry asked her.

"I don't know. They didn't tell me how long," Hanna said grumpily.

"Well you kind of deserve it," Henry said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, like you don't sneak off anytime you want. You just wait. You'll have your turn one of these days," Hanna told him.

Henry just shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He knew she was right. Emma hadn't grounded him yet, but it was bound to happen sooner or later. Hanna and Henry continued to talk and catch up. They both had missed the other's company over the last several days.

"Hey Ruby. How were they?" Emma asked as she walked into the diner.

"Great! I think I wore them out," she said as she looked over to the booth where both kids had laid their heads down and fallen fast asleep.

"I guess you did," Emma said with a laugh and walked over to the booth to wake the kids up. Henry woke right up without any problem, but it took a while to coax Hanna awake. Even when they did manage to get her up, she had a very grumpy look on her face.

"Where's mom and dad?" she asked Emma with a yawn.

"There uh…at home. Come on, let's go," Emma said.

Hanna looked at Emma suspiciously. She could tell by the sound of her voice that something had happened, but she was too tired to ask her about it right now. She just followed Emma outside and into the backseat of her yellow bug. She buckled herself up and went right back to sleep.

"Where's Hanna?" David asked when he saw Emma and Henry walk into the loft.

"Your grouchy daughter is sleeping and refuses to get out of the car," Emma told him.

"I'll go get her," David said with a grin as he shook his head. He knew Hanna was hard to deal with when she was tired. He managed to get Hanna out of the car. He ended up carrying her into the loft and up to her bed. He removed her coat and shoes and covered her up. She had stayed asleep through the whole thing, which was probably best for everyone.

Emma, Hanna, and Henry sat at the counter and watched as David came out of his bedroom with a plate full of food.

"Anything?" Emma asked.

"She won't eat a bite," David sighed.

"Is she okay?"Hanna asked looking towards the bedroom. Her mom was just laying in bed, not doing anything. She would usually have been up and ready for the day by now. Something had happened, but Hanna didn't know what.

"What's wrong with her?" Henry asked.

"Nothing. She's fine. She's just a little sick," Emma told them.

"You guys are lying to us, aren't you?" Henry asked. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they were.

"Dad?" Hanna said as she looked to her father for an answer.

"No ones lying," Emma told him.

"You are," Henry said as he glared at his mother. "Just like you did about my dad."

"Henry I…" Emma started to say as she put her hand on his shoulder. Henry pulled away. "They're right," Emma continued, looking over at David. "No more lying."

"Emma…" David started.

"They deserve to know," Emma told him, then turned to face Henry and Hanna. "Here's the thing, Cora's death…Mary Margaret was partially responsible for it, and that's why she's so upset."

"What?" Hanna asked in disbelief. Her mom wouldn't do that. She wouldn't kill anyone. Would she?

"No. She couldn't," Henry started to say as they heard a knock on door.

"She was trying to protect us," Emma said as David went to see who was at the door.

"But she's Snow White. She wouldn't hurt anybody," Henry said.

"Get out!" they heard David yell. They turned to see who it was that had gotten Prince Charming so riled up.

"I think you're going to want to hear what I have to say," Mr. Gold started, "for her sake," he said as he nodded his head toward Snow.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked him.

"Regina, she's planning to strike back against your mother."

"What is she gonna do to her?" Henry asked, starting to get worried.

"Well she didn't say," Gold told him.

"Dad?" Hanna said as she walked up next to her father. She was also becoming afraid of what Regina might do. If her mom really had played a part in killing Cora, there's no telling what Regina would do.

David put his arm around Hanna, reassuring her that he would handle this. "No, you don't get to come in here and just drop a bomb like that," he told Gold. "You're gonna figure this out and you're gonna help us."

"And why should I?"

"Because aside from us being family now, Mary Margaret saved your life. Now you owe her a debt and you always pay your debts, don't you? You're gonna help us stop Regina."

Mr. Gold eventually agreed to help and left with David. They were going to figure out what Regina was up to. Henry and Hanna stayed back with Emma, hoping that they would come back soon with an answer.

Henry and Hanna were upstairs when they heard David and Gold return. Henry jumped up the minute he heard them and ran to the top of the stairs. He was anxious to hear what they had found out.

"Wait a minute Henry," Hanna whispered as she grabbed his arm, preventing him from going down the stairs. "Let's stay here and listen," she told him. She had a feeling that the adults might reveal more information about what was going on if she and Henry weren't in the room. Henry nodded his head in agreement. They both stood quietly at the top of the stairs and waited to hear what David and Gold had to say.

"It's the curse of the empty hearted," Mr Gold started to say.

"What the hell does that do?" Emma asked.

"In theory, it has the power to make someone love you."

"Doesn't that break magic laws? You can't bring someone back life. You can't force someone to love you."

"This particular spell can make someone think that they love you, and if you're as desperate for love as Regina appears to be you might just believe it."

Hanna looked over at Henry after she figured out exactly who Regina planned on cursing. By the look on his face, she could tell that he had also put two and two together and realized just who that curse was meant for. "Henry…they'll stop her. They will…" Hanna started to say as Henry pushed past her and headed down the stairs. "Henry, wait," Hanna said as she followed him.

"She's gonna use it on me isn't she?" Henry asked when he stopped the bottom of the stairs, waiting for someone to answer him.

"Hey buddy, why don't you go back upstairs. Let us handle this," David said as he walked over and stood in front of Henry.

"No," Henry exclaimed as he pushed past him and walked over to Emma. "Emma, you said you weren't going to lie to me. Now, why is Regina using this curse?"

"Because its the only way she can get everything she wants. That she can get you," Gold chimed in before Emma could respond.

"But how does the curse do that?" David asked. He knew Regina wanted Henry, but she also wanted revenged for her mother's death. He didn't know how the curse was going to do both.

"Because the thing she needs to enact the curse is the heart of the person she hates most."

"You have to do something," Hanna said, her voice filled with worry. They couldn't let Regina do this.

"You've got to stop her," Emma said as she looked at Gold.

"Oh, I don't have to do anything. On the contrary, I believe warning you fulfills my debt."

Hanna and Henry stood by and listened to David and Emma argue with Mr. Gold about whether or not he should be helping. He claims the only way to stop this is by killing Regina. Henry and Hanna didn't think it odd that he would suggest that. He is the dark one after all. What really caught them by surprise was David and Emma actually seemed to be considering this as an option. Henry and Hanna just looked at each other. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. There had to be another way.

"Stop!" Hanna said as she walked into the middle of the three of them. "Listen to yourselves."

"You're talking about killing my mom. You use to be heroes…what happened to you?" Henry said before running out the door.

"See what you've done!" Hanna said as she looked up at them.

"No matter how this plays out, we need to keep this as far away from him as possible," Emma said as she followed Henry out the door.

Hanna looked up at her dad who reassured her that everything would be okay and that they would figure something out. Hanna nodded her head, letting him know that she heard what he was saying. She then made her way over to the couch. She plopped herself down and went to reach for the remote. She needed something to occupy her mind for the moment. There was so much going on.

"What are you doing?" David asked her, eyebrows raised.

"Watching TV…" Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She wasn't sure why he was giving her that look.

"You're grounded, remember? No TV."

"Dad come on," Hanna whined. "I didn't think that meant TV too."

"Well it does" he told her. "You're just going to have to find something else to do."

"Dad, please I just…" Hanna started to protest.

"Hanna, no." David said a little more sternly this time.

Hanna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She leaned against the back of the couch and tried to think of something else to do. She really just wanted to watch TV, but she could tell by the tone of her dad's voice that there was no point in arguing anymore. After a few minutes, she went and got one of her books. She sat down at the table and started to read. She had made it through one chapter when she heard the front door opening slowly. She looked up to see Henry peek his head around. He put his finger to his lips to tell her to be quiet and motioned for her to come with him. Hanna looked around to make sure her father would't notice her leaving. He was in the bedroom trying to coax Mary Margaret out of bed. Hanna quietly got up from the table, grabbed her jacket, and slipped out the door with Henry. They ran down the stairs and out the front door of the building. They continued to run so they could put some distance between them and the apartment.

"Henry, wait. What are we doing? What's going on?" Hanna asked. She had no idea what Henry had planned. She just knew by the look on his face that he needed her, so she went without hesitation. It also helped that she was bored out of her mind sitting in that loft. She was happy to have an excuse to leave. She would worry about the repercussions of her actions later.

"We're going to destroy magic," he stopped to tell her, then continued walking.

"Henry! What do you mean destroy magic?" Hanna asked as she chased after him.

"Magic is ruining everything. We're gonna blow it up," Henry told her.

"Well, what are we doing here?" Hanna asked when she noticed that they were heading into the mines.

"We need dynamite."

As they went into the mines in search of the dynamite, Henry told Hanna all about his plan to blow up the well. That is where the magic came from and he thought if they blew it up, then all of the magic would be gone from Storybrooke. They grabbed some dynamite, put it in Henry's backpack and made a run for the well. They ran as fast as they could. They needed to get the job done before anyone found them. Someone was bound to notice they were gone by now. They were getting close when they ran right into someone, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Woah! Hey, kids. You alright?" The man asked as he helped the kids back up.

"Yeah, we're fine," Henry told him.

"What are you two doing out here all by yourselves?"

"Boy scout, trying to get a merit badge. She's helping me out," Henry lied quickly.

"What are you doing out here?" Hanna asked him, eyeing him up suspiciously.

"I'm hiking," he told her.

"Well, the hiking trail is that way," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows. She had a bad feeling about this guy.

"Okay, thanks," he said as he picked up Henry's backpack and handed it to him. "Is it Henry?" Henry nodded in response. "Well good luck with your merit badge," he told them and they continued to make their way to the well.

"Do you know who that guy was?" Hanna asked as she turned to watch the man walk away. "I've never seen him before."

"I don't know. Come on let's go," Henry said as grabbed her arm and pulled her along. He wasn't concerned with him. He just wanted to get to that well.

When they finally made it to their destination, Henry pulled the dynamite out of his backpack and placed it on the edge of the well. He had just grabbed his box of matches when a voice from behind made them both jump.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Regina asked as she held her hands up, showing them that she didn't mean any harm.

"I'm getting rid of magic and you can't stop me," Henry said.

"All thats gonna do is get you killed," she told him.

"You just say that because you need magic, so you can cast that curse on me," Henry said as he went to light the fuse.

With a wave of her hand, Regina made the dynamite disappear. "I cant lose you, Henry," Regina said as she began walking closer to him. "You mean too much to me."

"Regina please, the curse isn't going to make him love you for real. Don't do this," Hanna begged.

Regina didn't even acknowledge what Hanna said. She kept her eyes on Henry and continued telling him why she had to cast the curse. While Henry tried to convince her not to.

"Hey! Regina! Get away from my son." they heard Emma shout.

"He's not yours he's mine and after I cast this you'll never see him again," Regina shouted back.

The argument continued and ended up with Regina holding a fire ball in her hand, ready to throw and David with his gun pointed at Regina, ready to shoot. That's when Henry jumped in between them. Hanna immediately followed Henry into the crossfire. The adults urged the kids to move out of the way, but they refused. They weren't going to move until the fighting stopped. Henry went to Regina and asked her one more time to stop all of this and help him destroy magic. She told him that she couldn't do that, but that there was something else she could do. She took the curse out of her pocket and placed it in the fireball she held in her hand. Hanna was shocked at what Regina had just done. The curse was gone and she wouldn't be able to cast it. Henry was grateful for what she had done and ran back to Emma. Hanna slowly walked over to her dad, knowing full well that there was trouble ahead.

"Hi," she said innocently as she looked up at him. The scowl on his face made her quickly look down.

"Let's go," was all he said, but the look on his face told Hanna all she needed to know. She was definitely in for it when she got home.


	16. Chapter 16

_Here's the next one! Hope you like it :)_

 **Chapter 16**

"Room, now." David told Hanna as soon as they walked in the door.

"Dad, I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to hear it."

"What was I suppose to do? Let Henry go off by himself?"

"You know exactly what the right thing to do was," David said, and he was right. Hanna knew her other option would have been to tell him about Henry's plan to blow up the well and not actually try to go through with it, but that option didn't occur to her then. All she wanted to do was help Henry.

"But dad…"

"Do you not realize how worried I was?" David shouted as he shook Hanna by the shoulders. "What is it going to take for you to understand? Do I need to use a different kind of punishment? I don't want to go there Hanna, but I will." David warned, still holding onto his daughter, looking her directly in the eyes.

Hanna's eyes widened at her father's threat. He wouldn't really do that to her would he? She really didn't want to find out. "No, I'll listen." Hanna promised as she struggled against his grasp. "Just let me go," David loosened his grip and Hanna ran up the stairs and into her room. David sighed in frustration. He didn't know what he was going to do with her.

Hanna slammed the door and went to sit on her bed. After the incident at the well, Hanna had wanted to go with Emma and Henry to pick up dinner at Granny's, but David said she needed to come home with him. The whole ride home she had to endure his lecture about her sneaking out of the house again. He told her she was in big trouble and he didn't know when or if she would ever be ungrounded. And now he was threatening to take his punishment on step further. Hanna didn't like the thought of that.

When Emma and Henry came back with the food, Hanna refused to come downstairs. She didn't want to see her dad. She was too mad at him. She would rather sit upstairs and be hungry. After a few hours, she couldn't take it anymore. She needed something to eat. She went downstairs, hoping her dad had gone to bed by now. Lucky for her, when she got down there only Emma and Henry were still up. Henry was sitting on the couch reading a book, while Emma sat in the chair flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Is there any food left?" Hanna asked Emma.

"Oh, so now you decide you want to eat?" Emma asked jokingly.

"Yeah," Hanna replied with a shrug of her shoulders

"We saved you some left overs. Come on, let's get you some," Emma said as she got up from the chair and led Hanna into the kitchen. "Think you can get Henry to watch a movie with us?" Emma asked Hanna as they waited for her food to heat up. "I asked him already, but he said no. He's still pretty mad at me," Hanna could tell it really hurt Emma that Henry was still mad at her because she had lied about his dad. She wanted to help in any way she could.

"Yeah I'll give it a shot," Hanna said as she went over to Henry and sat next to him on the couch.

"Henry, will you watch a movie with us? Please!" she asked.

Henry took his eyes off of his book and looked up at Hanna. "I thought you were grounded?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Shhh," Hanna whispered as she nudged him with her shoulder. "Emma doesn't know that." Emma just thought Hanna was sent to her room for sneaking out today. She had no idea that she had been grounded while they were in New York. "Come on, Henry," Hanna pleaded.

"Fine, but don't complain to me when you get into more trouble for watching TV," Henry teased.

"They're sleeping," Hanna said as she glanced over to where her parents were. "They'll never know. If they hear the TV they'll just think it's you and Emma. As far as they know, I'm still upstairs."

"Whatever you say," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. His grandparents were no dummies. They were going to find out what Hanna was up to eventually. For all Hanna knew, they were wide awake and just waiting for the right moment to bust her.

"He said yes," Hanna said as Emma brought her plate of food in for her and set it on the coffee table.

"Great! I'll go get one of my movies," Emma said as she went upstairs.

Hanna sat down on the floor by the coffee table and dug into her food. She was so hungry. She had practically eaten all of her food in the short time that Emma was upstairs.

"Okay guys do we want scary or happy?" Emma asked as she held up the two choices.

Hanna looked at Henry and grinned. They both knew exactly which movie they wanted to watch. "Scary," Hanna said excitedly. She had never seen a scary movie before and was eager to see how scary they actually were. Hanna thought she was pretty brave and didn't think she would get scared.

Emma put the movie in and went to sit on the couch next to Henry. "That's where Hanna's sitting," Henry told Emma. He didn't want Emma sitting by him. He would watch this movie because Hanna wanted him to, but he didn't want to have anything to do with Emma right now.

Hanna glanced up and took note of the sad look on Emma's face. Emma just nodded her head and went to sit on the other end of the couch. Hanna finished her food and sat in between them. She looked at Henry. "A little harsh. Don't you think?" Hanna whispered to him. Henry just shrugged his shoulders and kept his eyes on the TV.

This movie was definitely living up to its description of scary. After the first few minutes, Hanna was covering her eyes with her blanket. She alternated between actually watching the movie and hiding her eyes. There was something that made her jump about every five minutes. Henry and Emma jumped a few times, but not as much as she did. When the movie finally ended, Hanna let out a big breath. That was definitely not a movie she wanted to watch again. Scary movies were definitely not her thing.

Everyone made their way upstairs and Emma made a joke about not letting the crazy murderer get them while they slept. Hanna didn't think it was very funny. She laid in her bed and couldn't fall asleep. She clutched her blanket tight in her hands. She couldn't get that movie out of her head. She tossed and turned for a long time. She whispered to Henry, seeing if he was still awake, but he didn't respond. He was sound asleep. The movie hadn't bothered him at all. Hanna didn't know what to do. She couldn't stay up here anymore. That man was going to get her. She just knew it. He was going to kill her just like he had done to all of those people in the movie. She couldn't close her eyes or he would come. All of these thoughts raced through her head, and before she knew it she was running out of her room and down the stairs. She stopped herself just as she got to her parents room and was standing on the side of the bed where her dad was sleeping. She realized that she was being ridiculous running to her parents because she was scared. She started to tiptoe back out of the room when David opened his eyes and saw her standing there.

"Hanna, what is it?" he asked, still half asleep.

"Uh…well, nothing. I…" Hanna started to say.

David could tell by the look on her face that something was upsetting her and that she was probably having trouble sleeping. "Come on, you can sleep here," he told her as he scooted to the middle of the bed making room for her.

Hanna hesitated for a minute. She was still mad at him, but she really wanted to crawl in bed next to her dad, he would protect her. There was no way she was going to be able to sleep upstairs after watching that movie. She gave in a got in bed next to him. He covered her with the blanket and draped his arm over her. "Sleep tight princess," he told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. Hanna snuggled next to him and was finally able to fall asleep.

Hanna came into the kitchen where David was cleaning up after breakfast. Henry and Emma had left to meet up with Neal. Hanna looked into her parents' room to find her mom no longer laying in bed. She looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. "Where's mom?" Hanna asked.

"She decided that she wanted to go out to the woods for awhile to think things through. You just missed her." he told her.

"Oh okay…well I'm glad she finally got out of bed."

"Me too. I'm going to go grab a shower, then we'll head to the station," he told her.

Hanna nodded her head as she watched him head into the bathroom. She really didn't feel like going to work with her dad. She really wanted to go with her mom. She had barely seen her at all the last couple of days. She spent all day in bed because she was so upset about what she did to Cora. Hanna thought maybe if she left now she could catch up to her. She probably hadn't even gotten out of the building yet. Hanna didn't dare leave the building after getting into trouble with her dad yesterday. If she was able to catch up to her, her mom could just call her dad and let him know where she was. She would have to decide now if she was going to do this. She heard the shower on in the bathroom. He wouldn't hear her if she left. Hanna quickly got up, grabbed her coat and went in search of her mother.

"Mom, wait!" Hanna shouted when she spotted her just about to walk out of the building.

"Hanna! What are you doing here?" Snow asked, shocked to see her daughter running up to her.

"I just…I," started to say.

"Does your father know you're down here?"

"No…but I figured you could just call him and tell him I was with you," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom with pleading eyes.

"Hanna, we've been through this," Snow said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration. "You have to stop sneaking off like this."

"I know…I knew you wouldn't be far and I didn't even leave the building and I…I missed you," Hanna said as she looked down.

Snow sighed as she looked at her little girl's sad face. She had been so wrapped up in the guilt of what she had done to Cora that she hadn't realized how it was affecting her family. "I'll call your father and let him know you're with me." she told Hanna as she pulled out her phone to call her husband

"Really? Thanks, mom," Hanna said with a smile.

Snow hung up the phone and looked at her daughter. "Want to learn how to shoot this?" she asked as she held up the bow that was in her hand.

"Seriously? Yeah I do!" Hanna exclaimed.

Snow and Hanna made their way into the woods until Snow had found the perfect spot to teach her daughter how to shoot a bow. She set up the target and began the lessons. First, she taught Hanna the proper way to hold a bow and steady the arrow into place. Once she got that down, Snow gave her directions on the proper way to pull the string back and shoot. Snow held the bow with Hanna the first few times she took a shot to help her get the feel for it. When Hanna finally shot her first arrow by herself, she completely missed the target. She went through all of the arrows without hitting it once. It took her and her mom forever to find them all. The next round, she actually managed to hit the target a few times, they bounced right off, but she still had managed to make contact. By the time they were ready to leave, Hanna had successfully hit the target and made several of the arrows stick. She came nowhere near the bullseye, but she had definitely improved. Snow told Hanna that it took a lot of practice before she became skilled at shooting a bow and assured Hanna she would get the hang of it real soon.

"So, not a big fan of scary movies are you?" Snow asked Hanna as they were walking out of the woods.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently.

"Oh, don't 'what' me," Snow teased. "I know you crawled into our bed last night, and I know all about the movie you watched with Emma and Henry. I'm a very light sleeper," she said with a wink.

"I'm sorry," Hanna winced. She knew she wasn't suppose to be watching TV last night since she was grounded. She just thought her parents were sleeping and would never know.

"It's okay," Snow said as she put an arm around her daughter. "I'm just glad you felt comfortable enough to come to us when you were scared, but you're still grounded so no more sneaking TV, got it?"

"Okay," Hanna said with a grin. She was glad she hadn't gotten in trouble and that her mom seemed to be back to her normal self again.

Hanna, Snow, and David were sitting at the table when Emma and Henry came back from seeing Neal. "Kid…wait," Emma said as Henry ran up the stairs ignoring his mother's request. He was still upset with her and continued to push her away. Emma looked over to the trio sitting at the table. "I don't know what to do. He just…" Emma sighed. "I'm gonna go for a walk…clear my head." she said as she went back out the door.

"I'll go talk to her," Snow said as she got up from the table and followed her daughter outside.

Hanna looked up the stairs to where Henry was. "I'll be back," Hanna told her dad, who nodded in response. He hoped she would be able to talk some sense into him.

"Hey," Hanna said as she peeked her head into the room.

"Hey."

"Have a good day?" Hanna asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

"Yeah, it was good," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hanna didn't really know how to start the conversation with him about forgiving Emma, so she just jumped right in and hoped for the best. "So, when are you going to let her off the hook?" she asked him.

"I don't know," Henry told her.

"Henry, come on. I'm pretty sure she said she was sorry like a million times."

"She lied."

"She only told you that lie to protect you. She thought she was doing the right thing." Hanna sat waiting for a response, but she didn't get one. "Give her a break, she's new at this whole mom thing." Hanna continued. She could tell by the look on Henry's face that he was taking in everything she was saying, and she was pretty sure she was getting through to him. "Just think about it. She loves you Henry." Hanna decided to leave it at that and went back downstairs. She knew Henry just needed some time to process it all.

"How'd it go?" David asked when Hanna sat back down at the table.

"He'll come around. He just…" Hanna started to say as the heard footsteps coming down the stairs. They looked up to see Henry already at the bottom.

"Where's my mom?" he asked.

"She just went out for a walk, buddy. She'll be back soon." David assured him. Henry nodded his head and went to sit with them.

After awhile, Emma and Snow returned. "Henry, we gotta talk," Emma said as she turned his chair, so he was facing her and kneeled down in front of him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied to you about your dad. I promise I will never lie to you again…just don't push me away," Emma said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Henry looked at her with a smile. "I won't," he promised as Emma pulled him in for a hug.

Hanna just smiled and was glad Henry had decided to forgive her. They were on good terms again and her mom was back to her normal self. Things were good again. What else could possibly go wrong?

"It's Tamara. I think she's up to something," Hanna and Henry heard Emma say as they were about to come down the stairs. They stopped at the top to listen in on the conversation.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret exclaimed

"What? Don't 'Emma' me,"

"Shhh, The kids are upstairs," she told Emma. Hanna and Henry just looked at each other and smirked. This was a conversation they weren't suppose to hear, which made it one that they would be sure to pay close attention to. "Look," she continued, "I know this has been hard for you."

"No this isn't about me. She has a list of people who live here and their fairytale names I saw it when I bumped into her at Granny's. Doesn't that worry you?" Emma had herself convinced that Neal's fiancee was up to something.

"There could be a million explanations for what you saw."

"We don't know anything about her, and she lied to me when she said I could trust her. She lied," Emma said, very sure of herself because of her self-proclaimed superpower.

"But your superpower has been known to be unreliable, Emma. Especially when your emotional."

"For the last time, I don't have feelings for Neal. That was over a decade ago. I'm over it," Emma insisted.

"Well that may be, but if you tell Henry that you think his dad's fiancee is up to something then he'll think theres a chance his parents can get back together, so keep it to yourself, please, until you know something more," Snow said as she gave her daughter a pleading look and left the apartment.

"So, we're back in business?" Henry asked as he came up behind Emma.

"We heard everything," Hanna said as she stood beside Henry grinning.

"I thought you guys were upstairs doing homework," Emma said as she turned around to look at them. She really didn't want them to hear the conversation she had just had with Mary Margaret.

"Exactly," Hanna told her.

"Operation Cobra is back on. We're investigating Tamara, right?" Henry asked with a smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

Emma stood there eyeing up the kids in front of her. They were clearly excited about this. She really didn't want to get them involved, but she needed to figure out what Tamara was up to and there was no one else here to watch them. "Get your coats," she told them as she headed for the door. Henry and Hanna looked at each other in shock, they couldn't believe she was actually letting them come with her. They grabbed their coats, and ran to follow Emma out the door.

The trio, with hot chocolates in hand, sat in Emma's yellow bug waiting for Neal and Tamara to leave so they could look around their room at the bed and breakfast. "This is about keeping Storybrooke secret," Henry said, "we need a new name."

"Operation Tiger," Emma suggested as she looked over to her son.

"Why?" Hanna asked from the backseat.

"I need a why? You guys never need a why," Emma complained as she turned to look at her sister.

"I want something like the town," Henry started to say, "something that hides in plain sight. Something like a…praying mantis."

"Yeah that's a good one," Hanna said as she nodded her head in agreement.

Emma just rolled eyes and shrugged her shoulders. She had to admit it was better than the name she had come up with.

"Stakeouts are fun," Henry told Emma.

"Not usually, but this one? Yeah, kinda." Emma said as she looked at her son and sister, giving them a smile.

"I thought by now we'd be having adventures over there you know…riding horses shooting bow and arrows," Henry said as he thought about the life they could be living in the Enchanted Forest. "This is cool too," he added, not wanting to make Emma feel bad.

"Is that something you would want?" Emma asked. "I mean, if there was a way to go back to the Enchanted Forest."

Henry and Hanna gave each other a look. "Is there?" Henry asked.

"No, don't be crazy" Emma said, not wanting them to know about the field of magic beans her parents had just shown her.

"There is!" Hanna said excitedly.

"There's a bean or something," Henry said.

"The giant brought it, didn't he?" Hanna asked as she thought back to the giant her parents had to deal with during one of those many times she had to stay at Granny's.

"You are some smart kids," Emma said, not bothering to keep the beans a secret anymore.

"That's awesome!" Henry exclaimed.

"Duck!" Hanna said as she saw Neal and Tamara exit Granny's.

"Operation Praying Mantis is on," Henry said with a grin.

The three of them made their way up to Neal and Tamara's room. They found the right door and Emma picked the lock, the door swung open in just a few seconds. "You're gonna have to teach me how to do that," Hanna said as she watched her sister in amazement. Hanna was good at sneaking into places as long as they were unlocked. She hadn't learned how to pick locks yet. That could definitely come in handy one day.

"Yeah, Han I don't know about that," Emma told her sister. She wasn't sure their parents would approve. The kids followed as Emma started walking into the room. "No, no, you guys gotta be lookout."

"Okay got it," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"Well, what do we do? Whistle or something?" Henry asked. Hanna just rolled her eyes. _Too obvious,_ she thought.

"No thats too obvious you gotta hit the door…you know just kick it like you're bored. Or like stumble into it," Emma said as she tried to show Henry what to do. "Just hit the door." Hanna tried to hold back a laugh as Emma demonstrated the proper signaling technique.

"Hit the door, got it. Now go," Henry told her.

Emma was in the room looking around for only a few minutes before Neal came walking up the stairs. "Hey, Henry…Hanna. What are you two doing…" Neal started to say as Henry stumbled his words and clumsily bumped into door. Hanna covered her face with her hands she knew he totally blew it. "Oh hell no. I taught her that. Emma!" Neal shouted as he walked past the kids and into the room.

"So you weren't here and the door was open and we just…" Emma said innocently.

"Emma what's this about?" Neal asked her.

Emma told him all about how she thought Tamara was playing him. How she thought his fiancee was up to something. Emma told him that she knew Tamara was lying and reminded him of her "thing" with lies. He told her he never bought her whole lying thing, which she seemed to take offense to. She even told him about the list of fairytale characters Tamara had with her. He shut her down by saying he was the one who helped her make that list. Emma admitted that maybe she was crazy, but told him she wanted to check under a loose floor board she found. He placated her and let her look under it. He gave her an "I told you so" look when she came up empty. Emma thought for sure there would be something there, but she was wrong, so she took the kids and went home.

Emma, Hanna, and Henry sat at the counter and shared a bowl of ice cream. They were disappointed that their investigation hadn't turned up anything. "You know I believe you…about Tamara," Henry told Emma.

"Me too," Hanna told her.

"You should. Cuz I'm right," Emma said as she took another bite of ice cream.

"And when we prove it, we can all go back to the Enchanted Forest," Henry said with a smile. Hanna nodded in agreement, while Emma kept a straight face. She didn't know how she felt about going back there.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi everyone! I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up, I was on vacation and had no way of posting it. I hope you like it and please don't forget that I love hearing from you, so don't forget_ _to_ _leave a review! Enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 17**

Just as they finished up their ice cream, Emma got a call from David. He told her that the beans were missing. They suspected Regina and were heading straight for her office. Emma, Henry, and Hanna rushed over to the mayor's office to meet them. Emma and David entered the room, guns at the ready. The office was clear, she wasn't there. They did find a small bean stalk that she had stolen, but the beans were gone. They tried to figure out what was going on. They didn't know why Regina would leave her office unlocked. They knew she would never leave evidence behind or use the beans without taking Henry with her. After looking at the security system, they came to the conclusion that someone broke in and stole the beans and had possibly done something to Regina. They hadn't seen or heard from her.

"So something bad did happen to her?" Henry asked with a worried look on his face.

"We're going to find her Henry, I promise," Emma assured him.

The adults made a plan and set out to find Regina. David and Mary Margaret were headed to Gold's shop. If he didn't have anything to do with this, he would at least have a way to find Regina. While Emma, still thinking Tamara was behind it all, went to the bed and breakfast to search the room once more. Hanna and Henry were to stay with Granny and Red as usual.

The kids spent a little time at the diner, but after awhile Granny decided to take them to the playground to get some fresh air and help get their minds off of the situation.

"Henry, they're going to find her. She'll be okay," Hanna told him as they sat on the swings. Neither one of them were actually swinging.

"I just hope they're not too late," Henry said with a sigh.

"We just have to have a little faith, Henry," Hanna said as she stood on her toes and pushed her swing back as far as she could while still touching the ground. She lifted her feet from the ground and pumped her legs making her swing go higher and higher. "Come on swing with me. It feels like flying!" she said as she leaned her head back as far as she could and looked up at the sky. She was, like Granny, trying to help him take his mind off it and lift his spirits a little. Henry just smiled, shook his head at her, and decided to join in on the fun.

It wasn't too long before Snow, David, and Emma showed up to get the kids. Hanna looked up and saw Emma walking towards her and Henry. "Hey Han, can I have a minute alone with Henry please," Emma said.

"Yeah, sure," Hanna replied as she slowed down the swing and jumped off. She could tell by Emma's voice and the look on her face that something bad happened. She made eye contact with Henry and could tell he knew that something was up too. Hanna gave him a reassuring look and ran over to her parents. Mr. Gold was just walking away from them and Hanna noticed the look of disbelief and sadness on his face. There was definitely something going on and she wanted to know.

"Hey sweetie," Snow said as she pulled her daughter in for a hug, trying to hide the despair in her voice.

It didn't work. Hanna still knew something bad happened. "What's going on?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her parents. They both looked at each other, not sure how to tell her everything that had happened in the last few hours. "Just tell me please," Hanna begged when her parents hadn't answered her. They both sighed and told her everything. They told her that they were able to rescue Regina and that she was going to be fine. They told her everything that happened with Greg and Tamara. They told her about the diamond, which was a trigger that could destroy all of Storybrooke, that was now in their possession. They had to find a way to get it back before it was activated. Finally, they told her about what happened to Neal—that he was shot by Tamara and fell through a portal. When she heard this, Hanna looked over to where Emma and Henry were sitting. That must have been what Emma had to talk to Henry about. He had been so worried about Regina getting hurt, he hadn't thought of the possibility that something would happen to the father that he had only just met. Hanna's heart broke for her best friend. She looked back up at her parents with tears in her eyes after hearing what they had just told her. They wrapped her up in a hug, assuring her that everything would be okay.

Once Emma was done talking to Henry, they all made their way back to the loft. Henry and Hanna were informed that Regina was there waiting for them to return. Henry ran straight into her arms when he saw her, glad that she was safe. Just as that happened, the ground began to shake. The whole loft was shaking. Plates were falling off of the shelves. Hanna lost her balance and fell, hitting her head on the floor.

"Are you okay?" David asked as he quickly scooped her up off of the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hanna said as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Are you sure?" Snow asked as she came right over to inspect the spot where Hanna's head had hit the floor. "You have a bump. I'll get you an ice pack"

"Mom, I don't need one. I'm fine," Hanna assured her. That didn't make a difference. Snow was already in the kitchen wrapping an ice pack in a towel.

"Here, put this on your head," Snow said when she returned from the kitchen.

"No, it's fine," Hanna said as she pushed the ice pack away.

"Hanna." Snow said sternly with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Ugh, alright," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes and took the ice pack from her mom. She felt stupid standing there holding this thing on her head.

Regina had confirmed everyone's thoughts that the diamond had indeed been activated. After Henry asked Regina if everyone was going to die, she told him that since he was born here, he would live. "But he'll be alone," Hanna chimed in when she heard what Regina had told him. She looked over at Henry and began to worry. She was more afraid of him being left here alone than the fact that she might die. She knew what it was like to be alone. Besides having him around, she had grown up practically by herself. She did not want that for him.

"We're not going to let that happen," Emma assured her. She turned to Regina and the two began fighting—Emma yelling at Regina to make it stop and Regina telling her that there was no way.

"Stop!" Henry shouted. "I already lost my dad. I don't want to lose anyone else. We have to work together!"

"From the mouths of babes," a voice coming from the doorway said, "I'd say the lad has a point."

Hanna turned to see who it was, she eyed him up and down. She hadn't seen him around before. However, once she spotted the hook where his left hand should have been, she knew exactly who he was. Captain Hook. Hanna just glared at him. He was the one who shot Belle. He was the won who climbed up the beanstalk with Emma. He was the one who worked with Cora and almost prevented her mom and sister from returning to Stortybrooke. Hanna hadn't even met this man and she already hated him. She would love to punch him right in the face. It was like her dad was reading her mind, because the next thing Hanna knew he was the one punching Hook square in the mouth. Hanna tried hard to stifle a giggle at what her dad had just done. "That's for the last time we met," David said as he pulled out his gun. "Tell us why you're here before I use something else other than my fist."

Hook preceded to tell them that he knew exactly where to find Greg and Tamara and that he was willing to help. Everyone decided to trust Hook, and they put together a plan. Emma was going with Regina to slow down the diamond. Hook was going to take David to Greg and Tamara to steal back the beans. While Snow would take the kids and gather everyone, making sure they were ready when they had the beans. They would get everyone onto Hook's ship and use the beans to open up a portal, escaping back to the Enchanted Forest before the town was destroyed.

"Does your head feel okay," Snow asked Hanna before they left the loft.

"Yes, Mom. It's fine," Hanna assured her.

"Just let me look at it," Snow insisted as she inspected the bump.

"Mom, please we have to go. Here, I don't need this anymore," Hanna said as she handed her mom the ice pack.

Snow looked at the clocked and decided she had held it on her head long enough. She took it from her daughter and returned it to the freezer.

Snow, Henry, and Hanna were back at Granny's after gathering everyone and informing them of the plan. David and Hook returned with the beans. Everything seemed to be going as planned. Emma walked in and Hanna noticed Regina wasn't with her. Hanna had a feeling she knew why. Emma confirmed Hanna's thought when she told Henry that Regina had to stay behind. She could hold off the trigger long enough for them to escape. Henry wasn't accepting that, they could save her—he knew it. He tried to convince Emma to just try. She wouldn't budge, saying there was no way and that she had promised to get Henry to safety. Then, Hanna listened as her mom chime in with a plan to save everyone. She wanted to use the bean to open a portal and send the diamond into a void. Emma didn't like the idea. She couldn't guarantee that it would work. It took a lot of convincing, but finally Emma agreed to try and they all made their way to the mines.

"What are you doing here?" Regina exclaimed when she saw them coming towards her.

"You were willing to die to save us. That makes you a hero, and now we're gonna be heroes," Henry told her.

"What? No."

"We're gonna open up a portal and throw this thing into a void," David said as he informed her of their plan.

"No. You don't know that it'll work."

"We have to try," Snow assured her.

Everyone turned to Emma, who was holding the bag that contained the bean. Hanna noticed the look on her face when she reached into the bag…something was wrong. "It's empty…Hook," Emma said in disbelief. Hanna felt her heart sink. That stupid pirate had double crossed them. They shouldn't have trusted him. Hanna realized what was about to happen. Their plan had failed. They were all going to die. She wasn't ready to die. She had just gotten her parents back into her life…and her sister. She didn't have enough time with them yet. They didn't have enough time together as a family. This wasn't fair. Hanna felt the tears running down her cheeks as she look up at her parents. She didn't know what to say. She just ran into their outstretched arms, and they held her tight. "Mom. Dad," Hanna heard her sister say from behind her. That was the first time Emma had referred to their parents in that way. Hanna felt her parents pull Emma into their arms as well. Snow and Charming were holding both of their baby girls in their arms together, just like they dreamed. They just never imagined it would be under these circumstances. They held on tight to their daughters, never wanting to let them go. After a few seconds. Hanna felt Emma pull away, she turned to Regina. "Maybe you're not strong enough to stop it, but maybe _we_ are," Emma said eyes wide with hope.

Hanna realized what Emma planned on doing. Her sister was going to use magic to help Regina stop the trigger from destroying the town. Hanna had never seen Emma use magic before and she was eager to watch, but before she knew it she was being pulled around the corner by her dad. Snow and Charming had seen a lot of magic and knew it probably wasn't safe to be too close, so they grabbed Henry and Hanna so they would be out of danger.

A few seconds later, there was a bright flash of light, Emma and Regina were blasted back. Hanna felt the ground shake a little bit, but she didn't lose her balance. She watched her mom and dad run over and help Emma up. Hanna turned around, but didn't see Henry, who had been right behind her. She looked on the ground thinking that maybe he fell over and just hadn't gotten back up yet. He wasn't there, but his backpack was. Hanna picked it up, the strap was broken. "Henry!" Hanna shouted. "Mom! Dad! He's gone, he's gone," Hanna was panicking.

"What do you mean he's gone?" Emma said as she ran over to her sister. She grabbed the backpack out of her hands and examined it herself. "They took him," she said as she took off running out of the mines to find her son.

Hanna was right on her sister's tail. She was running as fast as she could. Hanna had no idea if Emma even knew where she was going, but she didn't care. They had to find him. They couldn't let Greg and Tamara take him. Who knows what they had planned. They surely didn't want to find out. They turned the corner and saw Henry. Greg and Tamara had a hold of him. Hanna saw Greg throw a magic bean into the water. Hanna's stomach dropped. They had opened a portal. There were no more beans. Hook had taken the last one. If Greg and Tamara took Henry through, they would have no way of getting him back. He might be gone forever. Hanna began to run even faster at that thought. She caught up to Emma and was running right next to her. She couldn't let them take her best friend. It couldn't happen. She wouldn't let it. She was almost there, they were right in front of her. Just a little bit further…then it happened. They jumped off of the dock, taking Henry with them. Hanna didn't stop running, neither did Emma. They were running full force, they were going to make it through with Henry if it was the last thing they did. Hanna could see the portal starting to close. A few more steps and she would be close enough to jump…all of a sudden she felt someone grab her around the waist and pull her back. "No! We have to follow them. It's Henry! They have Henry!" Hanna shouted as she struggled against the hold. She had no idea who had stopped her from jumping, but she didn't care, she was flailing her arms and kicking her legs in an attempt to get away. Then she saw the portal close and her heart plummeted, it was too late. She looked up to see her dad holding Emma back, preventing her from jumping in after Henry as well. Hanna stopped struggling and turned around to see her mom's worried face looking down at her. Hanna burst into tears and could barely catch her breath, she wrapped her arms around her mom. She couldn't believe what had just happened. It didn't seem real.

"We have to follow them. There has to be a way," Emma said in a panic.

"Not only do we not know where they're going, but Hook stole the last bean," Regina told her. She wanted more than anything to get Henry back, but she couldn't think of a way.

"I don't care. We can't just let them take Henry," Emma said with determination.

Mr. Gold and Belle came up and learned the news about Henry. They all begged him to help, he was the Dark One after all. He had to be able to do something. He told them that there was no way without a portal. He had spent a lifetime trying to get to his son. There was nothing he could do. They all refused to believe that. There had to be some way to get to him.

Hanna lifted her head up to listen to the adults talking. She spotted something out in the ocean. It looked like a ship. It was headed this way. _It's that stupid pirate_ , Hanna thought, _he's coming back._ "Look," Hanna said as she pointed towards the Jolly Roger. Hanna felt hopeful that the pirate might come through after all. He still had the bean, and they could use it to get to Henry.

"What is that?" Belle asked as she looked towards the horizon.

"Hook," Emma said as she watched the ship getting closer and closer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked Hook as he walked off of his ship.

"Helping," he said, not looking too thrilled with the idea.

They filled him in on what had happened with Henry. Hook offered up the bean he had stolen, along with the use of his ship. Gold had a way of tracking Henry and getting them where they needed to go. Hanna knew that they would be able to find Henry. They had Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, and Rumplestiltskin on their side. Along with her parents and Emma, that was the best group of people you could hope for when going up against somebody. They were going to get Henry back, she just knew it.

"Let's do it," Hanna said as she started walking towards the ship. Hanna didn't notice that all of the adults looked at her as if she were crazy. She was too focused on getting onto that ship and saving Henry.

"Hanna wait," David said as she held onto her arm, preventing her from taking another step.

Hanna stopped and looked up seeing both of her parents standing in front of her. She took note of the look in their eyes. She knew that look. She didn't like that look. That was the look that meant she was staying behind. "Oh no, you're not doing this to me again. I'm coming," Hanna told them, firm in her decision.

"Hanna, this trip will be dangerous. We don't even know where we're going. We can't let you come," Snow told her in the gentlest way she could. She didn't want Hanna getting too upset.

"No. No. I have to go with you. I have to help you get Henry. You can't do this. Please, I…" Hanna was starting to panic. She had to go with them. They couldn't leave her behind.

"Hanna listen to me," David said as he knelt down in front of her. "You have to stay here. I promise you we _will_ find Henry and we _will_ be back."

Hanna just shook her head as the tears started rolling down her face. They weren't listening to her. They weren't going to let her come with them. She latched onto her dad's arm and begged him to let her come. "Daddy, please. Let me come with you. Don't leave…"

"Hanna, we have to go. We'll be back soon, I promise…" Snow tried to tell her. She didn't want to leave her little girl, but Henry was in danger and it was going to take all of them to bring him home. She had to go, it was for the best. It was the right thing to do. They had no idea where they would be going and what kind of dangers lie ahead. They would not put their little girl's life at risk. Hanna would be safe here in Storybrooke. They would rescue Henry and all be back soon. Everything would be back to normal.

"No! Please!" Hanna said not letting go of David.

"Hanna, please you have to let us go. We will be back before you know it," David tried, but Hanna would not let go of his arm.

"I'll take her," Belle said as she came up behind Hanna. Snow and Charming nodded, letting Belle know it was okay.

Hanna turned around after hearing Belle's voice. She was not about to let this woman hold her back and keep her from going with her parents. She would put up a fight. "No! Let go of me!" Hanna shouted as Belle pulled her away from her dad and prevented her from following them onto the ship. Hanna tried with all of her might to get away. Belle didn't look like it, but she was strong and Hanna couldn't loosen her grip.

Hanna watched as everyone boarded the ship and it began to set sail. Hanna watched as it made it's way to the horizon. She was going to be stuck here for who knows how long waiting for them to come back. She didn't want to be without her family. She didn't want to be left behind. She had to go with them this time. It was Henry. She had to rescue Henry. She just had to. Hanna squeezed her eyes shut in frustration. All she wanted more than anything in this moment was to be on that ship. She needed to be on that ship. She had to go with them to save Henry. She had to figure out a way. She had to…

All of a sudden, Hanna felt that familiar feeling of the ground being swept out from under her feet. She was moving. She was being pulled somewhere, but where? Hanna kept her eyes closed tight until she felt herself stop moving. When she could feel the ground beneath her, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked around very carefully, trying to take in her surroundings. She was sitting on the ground. There were wooded boxes all around her. She could feel the breeze blowing her hair. She could smell the salty air. She heard someone's voice. Someone, who just a few minutes ago, had left her behind.

"Where is that? Where did they take Henry?" Hanna heard Regina ask.

Hanna gasped and quickly placed her hand over her mouth. She peaked through one of the cracks in between the boxes. She was on the ship. She was on the ship! Hanna had no idea how that happened. One minute she was on the docks in Belle's firm grasp, and the next she was in the middle of a pile of boxes on the Jolly Roger. It had felt just like it did when Cora transported her those few times, but Cora obviously wasn't there this time. _Did I do this myself?_ Hanna thought. She had no idea and didn't have time to figure it out. She put her attention back onto the adults of the ship to see if she could hear where they were headed. Where Greg and Tamara took Henry.

"Neverland," Hook said in response to Regina's question. He knew the instant it showed up on the globe.

"So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?" Hanna heard her dad ask.

"They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for," Gold said.

"And who is that?" Emma asked.

"Someone we all should fear," Gold warned them.

Hanna's eyes grew wide at the realization of where they were headed…Neverland. That meant Tinkerbell, lost boys, and Peter Pan. Hanna had this feeling that Neverland wasn't going to be the wonderful place it was in the stories she had read before.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey everybody! So who's excited for the winter finale tomorrow? I know I am!_

 _Here's the_ _next chapter! I hope you like it :)_

 **Chapter 18**

Hanna felt the ship begin to shake…it was moving faster, it felt like it was being sucked down into the water. Hanna held on tight and braced herself for whatever might happen. Then all of a sudden the ship popped up and landed back on top of the water again. The boxes around Hanna were wobbling. The commotion of coming up through the portal caused them to move. Hanna looked up at the boxes, hoping they wouldn't come tumbling down and reveal her presence on the ship. She wasn't ready to face the wrath of the other adults on the ship just yet. Luckily, the boxes stopped moving and stayed just as they were. Hanna let out a breath of relief. She scooted her self up a little bit, so she could get a better look and hear what everyone else was saying.

"Is that it?" Hanna heard Emma ask.

"Aye," Hook responded. "Neverland."

Hanna looked up at the sky. It was so dark here. She couldn't see the land that was in front of them, but by the look of the sky this wasn't the happy place it was made out to be back in their world.

Hanna continued to watch and listen to the grown ups. Emma was arguing with their parents, blaming them for this. She told them that she shouldn't have listened to them and taken Henry when she had the chance. They assured her that she had made the right choice. That they would get Henry back. Hanna, then noticed Mr. Gold step into view. He looked more like Rumplestiltskin the way he was dressed. He declared that he was leaving to find Henry by himself and vanished from the ship, leaving his cane behind. After awhile, Hanna couldn't hear Emma talking anymore, she couldn't see her either and Hook wasn't at the helm steering the ship anymore. Her parents were and they weren't doing a very good job. The ship was rocking like crazy. They couldn't control it. Hanna's hideout was about to be destroyed, the boxes were wobbling like crazy. They were going to fall, Hanna knew it. She prepared herself for the impact. She let out a small scream as the boxes crashed all around her. Fortunately, none of them landed on top of her.

"Hanna?" Snow and Charming both yelled in confusion at the same time as they still tried to control the ship. They had left her back in Storybrooke, where she would be safe. They had no idea how she had managed to get onto the ship. They saw her with Belle as they sailed away. They couldn't think about that right now though. They had a bigger problem. They were left in charge of steering the ship and they were failing miserably.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Regina yelled when she saw Hanna among the pile of fallen boxes. Hanna just gulped, not knowing what to say, as she looked up at Regina.

Before Hanna could answer, Hook came up from below, "Prepare for an attack."

"Be more specific," Regina demanded.

"If you've got a weapon, grab it," he warned as he took back control of the ship.

"Han, what the hell?" Emma said when came up and spotted her sister.

"I…" Hanna started to say before she was interrupted by a screeching sound coming from the water.

"What's out there? A shark? A whale?," Emma asked as she looked over the edge.

"A Kraken?" David suggested.

Hanna went to the side of the ship and looked over the edge into water. "Mermaids," she said as she spotted the fin, which was attached to a woman's body, flap up from the water.

"Aye, the lass is right and those are worse, much worse. I'll try to outrun them," Hook told them.

The mermaids were knocking the sides of ship, causing it to rock. They were surrounding it. Soon, they would have this ship on it's side.

"I will not be capsized by fish," David yelled as he went to a cannon and began firing at them.

Emma and Snow grabbed a net. They were going fishing. They threw the net into the water, hoping for the best. "We caught one," Hanna heard her mother yell. She ran over to where they were. She leaned over the edge and looked into the water. They did it. They actually had one in the net. "Hanna, get away from there," Snow yelled at her daughter, she was not about to have her fall into these waters. She could drowned or be taken by the mermaids. Hanna quickly backed away, trying to cause the least amount of trouble as possible.

"One? There are dozens," Regina said as she came up beside Hanna. "Enough of this," she said, getting fed up with all of this nonsense. She formed a fireball in her hand and threw it into the water. The mermaids cried out and swam away. "There. They're gone," Regina said, satisfied with her work.

"Not all of them. What about that one?" Snow reminded her as she pointed to the mermaid that was still stuck in the net.

With a wave of her hand Regina made the mermaid appear on the ship. Everyone looked at mermaid and then at each other, deciding what to do next. Hook wanted it off of his ship. David reluctantly agreed with the pirate. Regina wanted to keep her as a hostage and threatened to torture her if need be. Snow disagreed with Regina, violence wasn't the answer. As they continued to argue about what to do, Hanna was watching the mermaid. "You guys," Hanna said as she pointed to the mermaid, who had just grabbed a shell. Hanna watched as she blew through the end, causing a loud noise to bellow out.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked as everyone covered their ears.

"A warning," the mermaid said. "Now let me go or die." Just as she finished talking the wind started to pick up and thunder was getting louder. David and Regina tried to get the mermaid to tell them what she had done with the shell. Snow still trying to convince Regina that violence wasn't the answer. According to Hook, it didn't matter because mermaids were liars and couldn't be trusted. Snow just wanted to let the mermaid go, thinking if they did, the rest of the mermaids would leave them alone. Regina was convinced that they would just come back and kill them all. The mermaid just grinned and promised she didn't need her friends—that they would kill themselves. David, becoming impatient, grabbed the mermaid by the hair and placed the blade against her neck. Hanna jumped at her dad's reaction to the mermaid. It looked like he was really going to slit her throat. Regina laughed and seemed to enjoy this new side of Prince Charming. Hanna made eye contact with her dad and after seeing the look on her face, David withdrew his sword and changed his mind about beheading the fish. Hanna listened to more fighting and the next thing she knew, Regina had turned the mermaid into wood. The storm seemed to have calmed down for a second, but then…

"Regina! What did you do?" Emma shouted. Hanna looked where Emma's wide eyes looked with panic and saw a huge wave. A wave that could flood the whole ship.

"No," Regina said with regret when she saw the wall of water.

Hanna felt her mom grab hold of her, shielding her from the impact of the wave. Hanna held onto her mom and braced herself. The waves crashed onto the ship, spraying them with water. Luckily, the worst thing that happened was their clothes being completely soaked through.

Realizing the worst was over, Snow let go of Hanna and started right back at it with Regina. Hanna gasped when she watched her mom punch Regina right in the face. Regina punched her back and that's when it all let loose. They continued to go at it full force. Then, Hanna watched as her dad and Hook started throwing punches. Hanna ran over to Emma, who was now in control of the ship, struggling to keep it steady. Emma and Hanna looked up at the sky, the storm was getting even worse. Then they both came to the same realization and looked at each other.

"It's not the mermaids," Hanna said.

"It's us," Emma said, "The fighting, that's what's causing the storm.

They both tried yell and get everyone's attention, but it wasn't working. They weren't listening. They were too busy fighting one another. They were all going to die, if Hanna and Emma didn't do something fast. The storm was just going to get worse and worse until the Jolly Roger was sunk to the bottom of the Neverland seas. Hanna watched as Emma ran to the side of the ship and stood on the edge. "Hey! Stop! You need to listen," Emma tried once more, but it was no use. Hanna could tell by the look on Emma's face what she was planning on doing next.

"Emma! No!" Hanna said just as Emma dove into the water. "Mom! Dad!" Hanna yelled in a desperate attempt to get her parents to finally listen. Snow and Charming heard their daughter's panicked voice and realized what Emma had done. They ran right over to rescue her from the roaring seas. Hanna watched as her dad tied a rope around his waist and jumped in after her. It seemed like it took forever, but Hanna finally saw her dad resurface with Emma in his arms. Hook and Regina came over, and they all worked together to pull Emma out. They laid her gently on the ground, Snow holding Emma's head. Charming and Hanna kneeled down beside Emma. Hanna noticed that she was not breathing and just as she was about to panic, Emma started to cough and spit out the sea water. Snow, David, and Hanna all smiled and looked up to see that the storm had stopped. "I told you," Emma said with a grin.

Now that the storm had stopped and Emma was safe, everyone turned and all eyes were on Hanna. Hanna let out a nervous laugh and tucked her hair behind her ears as she got up. "Uh…hey guys," she said with a small wave. And that's when they started in on her.

"What are you doing here? What were you thinking? Han, this is crazy! Are you insane? How did you get on my ship?" they all said to her at the same time. Hanna's eyes went wide, she didn't know what to say. She didn't even know where to begin. She didn't know how to explain what had happened. She didn't even know how she had gotten onto the ship.

"Hanna," Snow said calmly as she walked over to her daughter, noticing the look of worry on her face. "Tell us what happened."

"Mom…I don't know. I really don't I…" Hanna paused, thinking back on what happened in that moment she went from standing on the dock with Belle to being among a pile of boxes on the ship. "I just remember being there with Belle, watching you leave and really really wanting to come with you. Then, the I felt myself being pulled away. I couldn't feel the ground and when I opened my eyes I was on the ship. I'm sorry…I don't know what happened."

"You used magic," Regina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?" Snow, David, and Emma said simultaneously when they heard what Regina had said. Hanna just stood there, shocked, trying to take in Regina's assessment of the situation.

"Isn't it obvious?" Regina said with a roll of her eyes. "She poofed herself onto the ship."

"I did?" Hanna asked in disbelief. There was no way she had magic. Wouldn't she know? Wouldn't she have felt it before? But it did kind of make sense. Emma had magic because she was the product of true love, but so was Hanna. She and Emma were twins. The fact that she had magic too shouldn't really have been such a shock, but it really was.

"Yes," Regina said as if bored with this topic. "Now, what are we going to do with her?" Regina asked as she looked at Snow and Charming.

"What do you mean?" Snow asked.

"Is she just going to come trudging through the jungle with us?" Regina asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "We'll have to keep an eye on her the whole time. She'll hinder our mission of finding Henry. She'll be a distraction."

"Regina!" Snow exclaimed. "We can't just leave her on the ship."

"She's coming with us. It'll be fine," David assured her.

"I'm sorry," Hanna started to say as she looked around at everyone. She wouldn't lie, she was glad to be here, but she felt bad. She didn't want to get in the way of finding Henry. "I…I didn't mean to."

"We know. It's okay," Snow assured her daughter. "This is the situation now, so we're just going to have to make the best of it," she said as she eyed up everyone else on the ship especially Regina.

They all made their way off of the ship. Emma told everyone that they're going to have to work together in order to save Henry.

"You want us to be friends?" Regina asked, not too thrilled with the idea.

"I don't expect that. I know there's a lot of history here, a lot of hate."

"I don't hate you. I rather fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me," Hook said with a smirk.

Hanna rolled her eyes at the pirate's remark. She really didn't like him very much. Emma continued to explain to everyone that working together was the only way they were going to get Henry back, and they were just going to have to suck it up and deal with it. Eventually, everyone agreed and followed Emma into the jungle.

They had been trudging through the jungle for what felt like hours. Hook was taking them to a ridge where they could get a good look at all of Neverland. They would be able to see Pan's hideout and figure out where he's hiding Henry. Hanna really hoped they would be arriving at their destination soon. It was really hot and she was getting tired.

"Here Hanna, drink some water," Snow said as she handed her the container.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she gratefully took it from her mom and took a long drink.

"Here Em, you too," Snow said as she gave the water to Emma once Hanna was finished.

"Thanks Mary Margaret," Emma said as she quenched her thirst. Hanna noticed that Emma hadn't called her "mom" like she had back in the mines. Hanna looked over at her mom to see how she would react to that.

"You know Mary Margaret is a bit formal. You can call me mom if you want. You've done it before."

"Yeah…well that was back when we were…"

"About to die. Oh no, I get it," Snow said. Hanna could see that her mom was a little hurt by Emma's decision to not call them "mom" and "dad" anymore.

"You know it's not that big of a deal to call them mom and dad," Hanna said when they were out of earshot of their mother. "You get use to it." Hanna assured her.

"Thanks, Hanna. I'll keep that in mind," Emma said as she walked ahead towards the rest of the group. Hanna figured Emma would come around eventually. She didn't like being pushed into things.

When they caught up to the front of the group, Hanna noticed Hook and her dad were arguing about which direction to take. "Your father's a distrustful fellow," Hook told Emma as David walked off in the direction he chose. Hanna looked up and glared at Hook. She didn't like what he said about her dad. He had plenty of reasons not to trust the pirate. "As is your sister I can see," Hook said, giving Hanna a wink. Hanna just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"He just isn't use to working with the bad guys," Emma told him.

"Well I can assure you, on this island, I am not the bad guy," Hook said.

"Yeah, well Pan isn't suppose to be one either."

"What possibly gave you that idea?" Hook asked.

"Every story I ever heard as a child," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Well they got it wrong. Pan is the most treacherous villain I have ever faced. Tell me something love, in these stories what was I like, other than a villain, handsome I gather?" he asked with a smile.

Hanna grinned and tried to keep herself from giggling. She looked up at Hook who was giving her a questioning look. Hanna noticed and tried to keep a straight face.

Emma looked over and grinned at Hanna "If waxed mustaches and perms are your thing," she told Hook as she continued to walk. Hanna didn't even try to hold it in anymore. She just burst out laughing and kept following her sister through the jungle

"I take it by your tone and the girl's laughter that perms are bad?" he asked, but not receiving an answer.

Once they made it to the top, they couldn't see a thing. Apparently the jungle had grown a lot since the last time Hook had been there. They decided to set up camp and get some sleep. This idea was not taken well by Emma and Regina, but they were eventually convinced that it was for the best. They had to survive in order to save Henry and sleeping was something they were just going to have to do.

The camp was all set up and everyone was getting ready to get some rest. "You're with us kiddo," David told Hanna. Snow and David were not happy that their youngest daughter had managed to come along. They had no idea what dangers were in the jungles of Neverland. They wanted Hanna right next to them just in case something would happen while they slept. They were not going to let anything happen to Hanna while they were in this horrible place. They would have both of their girls sleeping right next to them if they could, but Emma was an adult and they couldn't force her to sleep with them if she didn't want to.

"Okay," Hanna said as she rubbed her eyes and made her way over to her parents. She wasn't going to protest. She was too tired and part of her actually liked sleeping right in between her mom and dad. The three of them laid down and drifted off to sleep with Snow and Charming's arms protectively draped over their little girl.

Hanna woke with a start. She sat up and looked around the camp, seeing that her sister had also been woken up. "Do you hear it too?" Emma asked Hanna.

"Yeah, where is it coming from?" Hanna replied. They could both hear cries coming from the jungle. Hanna watched as Emma got up, sword in hand, and headed into the jungle. Hanna looked down at her parents. "Mom. Dad. Wake up," she tried, but it didn't work, they were fast asleep. Hanna didn't want her sister to go out into the jungle all by herself, so she jumped up and went with her.

"Hanna what are you doing?" Emma said as she turned to see her sister following her.

"I'm coming with you."

"No, you need to stay…ugh whatever, come on," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. She knew Hanna would just put up a fight and she didn't have time for that. The girls continued their trek through the jungle.

"You girls hear that too?" said a voice from behind, causing them to practically jump out of their skin. Emma instinctively pulled Hanna closer to her with one arm and held her sword up with the other. "You're Emma right? And Hanna is it?" the boy said as he looked at the two girls in front of him. "I wonder why they can't hear the crying?" Hanna did find it odd that no one else at the camp was woken up by the sound of the cries.

"Who are you?" Emma asked with a distrustful look in her eyes.

"Oh did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Peter. Peter Pan."

At the sound of his name, Emma charged toward the boy, placing her sword to his neck. "Where's Henry?" she asked with determination in her eyes.

"Tell us where he is!" Hanna demanded as she charged towards Pan as well. Emma quickly grabbed her, holding her back.

"You two have got fire. I like fire," he said with a smirk. He continued to assure Emma and Hanna that Henry was indeed alive and that he was a very special boy, but was being very allusive about why he took him in the first place. He then proceeded to give Emma a map…a blank map, which the girls took note of right away. This map would apparently lead them to Henry. He told them that Emma would be the one that would be able to reveal the path to finding Henry, once she stopped denying who she really was.

"What does he mean _when you stop denying who you really are?"_ Hanna asked Emma as they made their way back to camp.

"I don't know, but I _will_ figure it out," Emma said with determination.

When the girls got back to camp, they woke everyone up and told them about their encounter with Peter Pan and the map that would lead them to Henry. David and Snow set off right away to see if they could track down Pan, before he got too far away.

Hanna watched as Emma tried to make the map work. Hanna still didn't know what Pan meant about Emma denying who she really was. What was she denying? She broke the curse and believed everything that she and Henry had told her about the Enchanted Forest. She believed that Snow White and Prince Charming were her parents and that she was her sister. What more was there?

"There's no sign of him," David said as he and Snow came back.

"Any luck with the map?" Snow asked as she walked over to Emma.

"Don't hold your breath," Regina said, obviously annoyed. She suggested that they stop wasting time and use magic to reveal the contents of the map. Emma refused and Hook warned her that breaking Pan's rules would be unwise.

"Can I see it?" Hanna asked as she reached out her hand. She knew she wouldn't be able to get the map to appear, but she just wanted to look at it. She wanted to do something. The longer they sat there trying, the longer Henry was stuck with Pan. Who knows what Pan and those lost boys were doing to him.

"No!" Emma said as she slammed her hand down onto the parchment, preventing her sister from taking it. She looked up at her sister and sighed, "Sorry Han, I just have to be the one to do this okay?"

Hanna nodded her head and went to sit in between her parents. She hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees as she waited for Emma to figure this out. "She'll figure it out, don't worry," David told her with a wink as he put his arm around her. Hanna leaned into her dad and listen as Emma was telling the map anything she could think of…that she was Emma Swan, she was Henry's mother, she use to live in Boston, and she is the sheriff of Storybrooke. None of it was working. Hook made a snide remark about the solution to Pan's riddle being more complicated than that. Hanna just rolled her eyes at Hook's comment, which was obviously not very encouraging. Snow encouraged her daughter to dig a little deeper, saying that she was leaving some things out. Emma sighed and continued "I am the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, which apparently makes me the product of true love. I was born in the Enchanted Forest and sent through a portal in a tree so I could break a curse…"

"And you were able to break the curse because…" David said encouragingly, trying to get Emma to admit something that she didn't necessarily want to admit. "You're the…"

"Come on. You don't need to be embarrassed to say it," Snow told her.

"Say what?" Hook asked

"The 'S' word," Regina answered.

Emma took a deep breath and looked down at the map once more. "I am the saviour."

Hanna lifted her head up and watched the map, waiting for it to do something…anything. There was nothing Emma denied more than that, it had to work…this had to be it. Hanna looked with hopeful eyes, but nothing happened. The map remained the same, as blank as it was when Pan gave it to her.

Tired of these games, Regina grabbed the map from Emma's hands. She waved her hand over the parchment, causing it to glow. She informed everyone that it was a locator spell and all they needed to do was follow it and it would lead them straight to Pan. Hanna watched as the map began to float in the air. With Emma at the lead, the group followed the glowing parchment into the dark jungle.

After walking for a while, they came upon a camp. Hanna looked up to see a boy standing on the other side of the camp, in a very familiar coat. It was him. "Henry!" Hanna exclaimed as she ran over to him. Everyone else followed. However, when he turned around, it wasn't Henry…it was Pan. He just smirked and informed them that they broke the rules and that cheaters never win.

All of a sudden the group was surrounded by lost boys with weapons in hand ready to fight. The group got their weapons ready to defend themselves. Snow and Charming stood on either side of their daughter protecting her from arrows that were coming from every direction. Not one of those arrows was going to touch their little girl, they would make sure of it. Hanna watched as her dad deflected the arrows with his sword and her mom shot arrow after arrow at the lost boys. She was just thinking how awesome it was seeing them in action like this when she felt a hand clamp over her mouth and everything went black.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait again. I've been so busy with Christmas stuff I_ _haven't had time to write, but I really wanted to get a chapter out before Christmas so I stayed up late to finish this for you! I probably won't be posting anything until after the holidays. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Merry Christmas! :)_

 **Chapter 19**

Hanna slowly opened her eyes as the jungle surrounding her came into focus. She tried to think back to what had happened. The last thing she remembered was Regina using magic on the map Pan had given Emma and being attacked by lost boys. How long ago had that been? Did her parents know she was gone? Were they looking for her? Was their search for her taking time away from Henry? How was she going to find her way back? All of these thoughts raced through Hanna's head as she looked around trying to decide which way she needed to go to find her family. She had no idea where she was or which path to take. They could lead anywhere. Hanna decided that she was just going to have to pick a path and hope for the best.

"You won't be able to find them," said a voice from behind her.

Hanna turned around to see Pan standing there with a smirk on his face. It must have been one of his lost boys that had taken her during the attack. He was behind this. Was that his plan all along when he decided to have his lost boys attack them? What did he want with her? Henry was the one he had wanted. She eyed him up suspiciously trying to figure out what he was up to. "What do you want? Where's Henry?"

"We'll get to that," Pan said as he started walking towards her.

"Tell me where he is and why you brought me here!" Hanna demanded as she walked towards him, closing the gap in between them and glaring straight into his eyes. She wished she had a sword like Emma, it would come in handy right about now. She was beyond mad and she wanted to know where he had taken her best friend.

"There's that fire," he said with a grin.

Hanna just continued to glare at him. He was clearly playing games with her. He wasn't going to tell her where Henry was…at least until he wanted to. Well she was not about to give into his tricks. She decided that the best move would be to just take a step back and not say anything, maybe then he would reveal what he wanted with her and where he was keeping Henry. She didn't respond to his remark and waited for him to say something. It took several seconds, but then he began to speak again.

"You know your sister finally got that map to work," he said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"How did she do that?" Hanna asked, trying not to sound too eager to hear the answer, but she was. She wanted to know how her sister had made the map finally appear. What did she have to say to it? What did she have to stop denying about herself?

"She stopped denying who she really was," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hanna rolled her eyes, that part was obvious. "Well what was it that she had to stop denying?" Hanna asked, starting to get annoyed.

"The same thing you've always been as well…an orphan," he told her.

"I…I'm not an orphan anymore," Hanna told him. She tried say it with confidence, but her voice faltered a bit. Most of her life she had been an orphan. Part of her did still feel like that little girl who didn't have any parents. The little girl who practically raised herself in that small town. Even though she had her parents back, it was still hard to forget the first decade or so of her life where she grew up alone.

"Are you sure about that?" Pan asked with a raise of his eyebrow. "Do you really think your parents want you? I mean you're not that baby they had when the curse was cast. You're practically grown up. What would they want with you?"

"Yes I'm sure," Hanna told him, but not completely believing what she had just said. She was taking in everything Pan was telling her. It did sort of make sense. Her parents had missed out on raising her and Emma. Would they prefer to have a baby? One that they could raise and have all of those experiences with? The ones they didn't get to have with her or her sister.

"But they didn't even want you to come with them on this trip. They wanted to leave you behind," he told her.

Hanna tried not to show any emotion on her face, but in her head she was an emotional roller coaster. It was true they didn't want her to come with them on this trip. They had wanted to leave her behind in Storybrooke. They did that a lot actually. They left her with Granny or Red while they went off to save the town from it's latest danger. Maybe they really didn't want her around. Maybe they left her behind because they liked to go off on those "adventures" alone. It gave them a chance to spend time together, without her tagging along. "No," Hanna said as she shook her head. She was being ridiculous. Her parents loved her, they wanted her. She knew that. Pan was just playing games with her. She couldn't let him get into her head like that. "I'm done listening to you. Where's Henry? Take me to see him!" Hanna demanded.

"You want to go see him? Alright," he said with a shrug of his shoulder. "Follow me."

Hanna followed Pan through the jungle, back to Pan's camp where he promised Henry would be. Hanna tried to pay attention to where she was and how to get to the camp, but she gave up after awhile. The jungle all looked the same and for all she knew Pan was walking around in circles. She thought about how this could be just another one of Pan's tricks. He may not even be taking her to Henry. He could be taking her anywhere, but that didn't matter. She had to choose to trust him. She had to see Henry. She had to make sure he was alright. She had to think of a way to get him away from Pan and back to the others so that they could get off of this terrible island and go home.

Hanna's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of people talking…of boys talking. It was the lost boys. They were getting closer. She could see the fire. They were at the camp. Henry had to be around she spotted him. He was laying on the ground. Hanna couldn't tell if he was just asleep or something worse. She ran over to him right away. "What did you do to him?" Hanna asked Pan in a panic.

"Relax, he's just asleep," Pan told her.

"Henry? Henry! Wake up," Hanna shouted as she knelt down on the ground and urgently shook his shoulders.

It only took a few seconds before his eyes opened and he sat up. He looked around, very confused. "Hanna! What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he quickly sat up and stared into her eyes. He couldn't believe it was really her. She was here.

"We're all here Henry. We're here to save you," Hanna told him as she wrapped her arms around him. She couldn't believe Pan actually brought her to him. She would never forget the gut wrenching feeling she had while watching Henry get pulled through that portal. She never thought she would see him again, but here he was. He was real. She could touch him. It wasn't just a dream.

"How did you get here? Hook…he took the last bean. What happened? You have to tell me everything!"

"Alright, that's enough family reunion for now," Pan said, just as Hanna was about to tell Henry everything. "Here, catch," he said as he tossed an apple at them. Neither one bothered to actually try to catch it. They just watched as it bounced on the ground.

"We don't like apples," Hanna said as she stood up and glared at Pan. She was annoyed that he had interrupted her and Henry's conversation. Plus, she really hated apples.

"Who doesn't like apples?" Pan asked.

"It's a family thing," Henry told him.

"Well don't worry, these apples aren't for eating. They're for a game, a really fun game. I call it target practice," Pan said with a smirk as he pointed a cross bow at Henry.

"We don't want to play your game," Hanna said as she pushed the cross bow away from Henry. Pan gave her a look that sent a shiver up her spine. Hanna thought that maybe she should be a little more cautious and try to keep her temper under control. Pan was very powerful and she was going to have to play his games just right if they were going to get out of here alive.

"Well you weren't invited to play the game. I was talking to Henry," Pan said as he looked back to Henry.

Hanna just watched as Henry stood up and followed Pan to where the other lost boys were standing. Hanna followed, but made sure to keep her mouth shut. Pan needed Henry for something, so she knew no harm would come to him…yet. Pan wanted Henry to shoot an apple off of the head of one of the lost boys. Henry didn't want to. He tried telling Pan that, but he didn't listen. The lost boys were gathered around. Hanna listened as they all began to chant… "Shoot! Shoot! Shoot." Henry had the bow in his hands. He aimed right for the apple. Hanna wanted to look away. Henry had never shot a bow before. What if he missed? What would the lost boys do if Henry killed one of their own? Just as Hanna was preparing herself to watch Henry shoot, he quickly switched his aim and shot the arrow directly at Pan. Hanna gasped just as Pan caught the arrow by the shaft. Hanna's eyes widened. She was not expecting that. Henry just tried to shoot Pan, but it didn't work. Now, they were going to have a bigger problem. How mad was Pan going to be now that Henry had just tried to kill him? Hanna looked over at Pan to see his reaction. He just smirked as if he was expecting Henry to do that. He said something about it being exhilarating and then told Henry he had something to show him. Hanna followed and sat down next to Henry, waiting to see what Pan was up to next. What did he have to show Henry?

Hanna listened as Pan told Henry that he's been looking for him for long time, before he was born, but Henry didn't believe him. Pan continued to tell him that he should. That this place runs on imagination, but that magic is dying. The next thing Pan said made Hanna realize why Henry was so important. He told Henry that he is the one who is suppose to save magic. Hanna didn't know how Pan was going to use Henry to save magic, but she had a feeling something bad was going to happen to Henry in the process. Hanna watched as Pan pulled out a small folded up piece of paper. He claimed to have had the paper for a long time. He held it out for Henry to look at. Hanna quickly took the paper out of Pan's hand and threw it on the ground. "We don't believe you," she told Pan as he stood up.

"Ah, there's that fire again," Pan said with a grin as he got up and walked away.

"Henry, you can't believe him," Hanna said as she turned to look at Henry once Pan was gone and they were alone.

"I don't," Henry assured her. "Let's just look at it though," he said as he reached down and picked the paper up.

"Henry, I don't think that's such a good idea," Hanna said as she watched Henry unroll the parchment.

Both of their mouths fell open when they saw what was on that paper. It was a drawing. A drawing of Henry.

"He could have just made this. I still don't believe him," Hanna said with a little less confidence than she had before.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Henry said. Hanna could tell by the way he spoke. He was having doubts too. She couldn't let him believe what Pan was telling him. That he was the one who needed to save magic. She would not let Henry make whatever sacrifice she was sure there would be and just give into Pan's plan…she was sure there was more to it than just "saving magic" like Pan had said.

"So how did you guys get here? Who all came? What happened?" Henry asked after he stopped thinking about what Pan had just told them.

Hanna started explaining to Henry what all had happened. How Hook had come back with his ship and the bean. How Mr. Gold had a way of finding out where Henry was taken and how they all boarded the ship and made their way to Neverland.

"Wait, how did you manage to come along?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows. "I know Gram and Gramps didn't just let you tag along."

Hanna sighed. She really was hoping she would be able to skip that part. "Well according to Regina, I used magic," Hanna said as she looked at Henry, who's eyes widened at the thought of Hana having magic. "I don't know though…I mean one minute I was standing with Belle watching the ship sail away and the next I was on the ship surrounded by a bunch of boxes. I guess that's what happened. It was probably just a fluke."

"Hanna I don't think it was just some random thing. Think about it. You and Emma are both the product of true love, so it makes sense for both of you to have magic," Henry told her.

"Yeah I guess so. It's still kind of weird though," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She really didn't feel like she was special enough to have magic. Her sister was the saviour, not her.

"Hanna, you need to use it!" Henry said with excitement.

"What? No. I don't even know how," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Just try. Please…you can poof us out of here and we can go find everyone else," Henry begged.

"Henry…I don't think I can. I don't even know how I did it the first time."

"Come on. You can do it," Henry said as he held onto her hand.

"Alright," Hanna said as she closed her eyes tight. She tried to do what she did last time. She thought of how more than anything she wanted to get away from Pan and back to her family. That was all she wanted. For her and Henry to be safe. She tried to concentrate really hard on those thoughts. She tried for several minutes before she sighed and opened her eyes. "It's not working Henry. I'm sorry…I don't think I can," Hanna said in defeat. She really did want to get them to safety, but that seemed impossible.

"It's okay. We'll think of something," Henry assured her.

Hanna looked down when she felt something hit her foot. It was another apple. She looked up thinking Pan would be there wanting to play another one of his games. When she looked up, a few of the lost boys were standing there, staring down at her.

"Now it's you're turn to play the game," one of the boys said to Hanna.

"Yeah, we wanna see how good of an aim a girl has," another boy said with a smirk.

"I don't want to play your stupid game," Hanna said as she kicked the apple back to the boys.

"We weren't asking," the boy said as he kicked the apple back even harder.

Hanna went to stand up. "Hanna. No. Just ignore them," Henry said as he grabbed her arm to get her to sit back down.

Hanna just pulled her arm away from Henry and picked up the apple from the ground. "I said I don't want to play, so leave me alone," she said as she threw the apple, hitting him in the head. She quickly realized that was a mistake when the boys began walking closer.

"You shouldn't have done that," the boy told Hanna as he rubbed the spot where the apple had hit.

"You're not going to touch her," Henry warned as he stood up next to Hanna and protectively stood in front of her.

"What are you going to do about it," the boy said as he gave Henry a shove.

"We're not afraid of you," Hanna said, sounding much braver than she actually felt. She really shouldn't have reacted that way. Who knows what these boys would do to them. They were perfectly fine with shooting poisoned arrows at each other for fun. There's no telling what they would do when they were mad.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he and the other boys lifted their arrows, pointing them at both Henry and Hanna.

Before Henry or Hanna could do anything, Pan showed up and called the boys off. Telling them that the game was over. The one boy Hanna had hit with the apple whispered to her as he walked away, telling her that she better watch her back.

Hanna just continued to glare at the boy until he was gone. She didn't want to show any signs of weakness. She had to be brave. She couldn't let them get to her.

"Hanna, what the heck were you thinking?" Henry asked as they sat back down.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't have an answer. He had just made her so mad and her first instinct was to throw the apple at his head. She didn't regret it. She knew she probably shouldn't have done it, but she would do it again if she had to, besides Henry was the one who had just shot an arrow at Pan.

As the hours drew on, Henry and Hanna sat waiting for their rescue party to come and tried to come up with a plan to find them themselves.

Hanna noticed that the lost boys were up to something. The small campfire was a lot larger than it had been. They had sticks in their hands. They were banging them together and they began dancing around the fire. Hanna didn't know if they were having some sort of celebration or if this was a regular thing that happened. She watched curiously as they danced happily to no music.

Hanna looked up when she heard someone approaching. It was Pan, with some sort of instrument in his hands. He tried to get Henry to join in on the party, telling him that it was a celebration for him because he had come to save magic. Henry refused. Pan tried to entice him by playing his instrument. Hanna and Henry both looked at each other with confusion, they couldn't hear anything. There was no sound. Pan found that interesting and went off, leaving Henry and Hanna to sit and watch. Hanna, not really wanting to watch the boys dance around the fire, found a stick and started to draw in the dirt. She was bored and she was also trying to keep her mind off of the thoughts and worries that were running through her head. She had barely gotten anything drawn when she felt herself getting sleepy and everything went black.

She woke up, not really knowing how much time had passed. She looked around, the lost boys were still dancing…to no music. She looked beside her and didn't see Henry. She panicked for a second and stood up to go look for him. She was afraid Pan had taken him off to "save magic" already. She only made it a few steps when she saw him among the boys… dancing. Hanna shook her head, not believing what her eyes were showing her. Henry was there, dancing with sticks in his hands and banging them together as if it were the most fun he'd ever had.

"Henry," Hanna said as she ran up to him and stopped him. "What are you doing?"

"Come dance with us Hanna. I can hear the music now. It's fun," Henry told her.

"Henry. There is no music," Hanna said in confusion.

"Sure there is," he said as he continued to bang his sticks and dance around the fire.

"Henry stop, come back over here with me," she said in a panic. What was he doing? Why was he all of a sudden happy to dance around the fire with these boys. What had happened when she fell asleep? Something or someone obviously changed his mind. Hanna looked for that someone she knew was behind it all. She spotted him playing his instrument, which still had no sound, and walked right over to him. "What did you do? What did you say to him?"

"I didn't say anything," Pan said with smirk. "He's just realized he's where he belongs."

Hanna just shook her head and looked back to where Henry was dancing. No. She wouldn't lose him to Pan. This can't be happening. She would not let him suck Henry in like that. She had to figure out a way to put a stop to this and fast. Pan would not get his way. He would not use Henry to "save magic" or whatever he really had planned. Hanna would not let Pan win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 _I hope everyone had a_ _wonderful_ _holiday! I hope you like this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Enjoy :)_

Hanna thought the dancing was bad, but soon after that Henry began sword fighting with a boy. She tried to get him to stop, he was reluctant at first to even participate in the activity, but he did it anyways. Henry ended up beating the boy, leaving a cut on his face. Henry apologized, but Pan told him that best thing about being a lost boy was that you don't have to apologize. Hanna just watched as Henry smiled and held up his sword.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Hanna asked as Henry came over to sit with her.

"What do you mean?" Henry asked with a confused look on his face.

"Henry…first you start dancing with the lost boys around the fire and now you're hurting one of them in a sword fight and smiling about it."

"Hanna, it's not a big deal. We were just having fun," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You know, shooting that arrow was pretty fun too."

"Henry, stop!" Hanna said with worry. He was starting to have fun here and that's not a good thing. "You shot that arrow to _kill_ Pan. You are not a killer."

Henry just looked at her, taking in everything she was saying.

"Henry listen to me," Hanna continued. She could see that he was slipping into Pan's grasp and she couldn't let that happen. "Don't forget that they're coming to get us. You're moms, my parents, even that pirate. They're here on the island. It's only a matter of time before they find us."

"They should have found us by now," Henry said as he looked down at the ground. "Pan is too powerful. How do you know they'll even be able to find us?"

"I…" Hanna started to say. She really didn't know if they would be able to find them or not. This was Pan's island. He controlled everything on it. He could keep them away forever if he wanted too. The idea that they would really come did seem impossible, but she couldn't let Henry think these thoughts that she was thinking. She had to keep him believing. She had to make sure that he had hope. "I just do Henry. Our family always finds each other, remember? They'll come. You just have to believe," Hanna said with pleading eyes as she looked over to Henry.

Hanna noticed the look on his face change. What she was saying was sinking in. "You're right. I'm sorry" he told her. " I know they're going to come. They will find us. This island makes you lose hope sometimes."

"It's okay. I know. We just have to stay focused," Hanna said as she felt someone poke her from behind. She turned to see the lost boy Henry had fought standing there.

"I don't want to fight anymore," Henry told him.

"Yeah, just leave us alone," Hanna said with a glare.

"Your family wants to talk to you. Look," he told Henry as he handed him a mirror.

Henry took the mirror and glanced down at it with a confused look on his face.

"Henry can you hear me?"

"Henry are you okay?" Regina asked from behind the glass.

"Mom!" Henry said with a smile.

Hanna's ears perked up when she heard one of the voices. It was Emma. Emma was in the mirror. "Emma!" Hanna said with excitement as she looked into the mirror with Henry. She saw Emma and Regina staring back at them. The next thing she knew her mom popped into view.

"Hanna! You're with Henry? Are you okay?" Snow asked, part worry and part relief in her voice. They had been searching for Hanna too ever since she had gone missing. She was comforted by the fact that Hanna was with Henry, but also concerned that they were both stuck with Pan.

"We're fine," the two assured their parents.

"Guys it's Operation Cobra Rescue. We're coming to get you," Emma told them. Hearing Emma say this made Henry and Hanna smile.

"Someones coming," Henry said as he looked over his shoulder.

"It's Pan, we gotta go. You guys have to hurry," Hanna told them. They needed to get here fast. Hanna didn't know how long she would be able to keep Henry out of Pan's grasp.

Henry and Hanna heard their moms tell them they love them right before smashing the mirror, so Pan didn't see it. Hanna thought that the communication with their moms couldn't have come at a better time. Henry needed to actually see them. He needed that assurance, that little bit of hope to hold on to.

Henry was asleep and Hanna was sitting against a tree, refusing to let herself go to sleep. She felt herself nod off a few times, but she snapped her head up real quick. She was determined to stay awake. The last time she had slept, she had woken up to find Henry dancing with the lost boys. She would not let that happen again. She would not sleep until Henry was safe. She heard a noise and looked up. She rolled her eyes when she saw Pan sitting down next to her. _What could he possibly want,_ Hanna thought to herself.

"I need your help Hanna," Pan told her.

Hanna just looked at him, eyebrows raised. Like she would really help _him_.

Pan ignored the girl's eyebrow raise and continued to talk. "I need you to help me. We have to convince Henry to save magic."

"If you think I'm going to help you use Henry…" Hanna started to say.

"Just listen to me," Pan told her. "It's not just here. Magic is dying everywhere and Henry can bring it back. He can save it all. He can save everyone."

"I'm not helping you. My parents and sister are coming and we will get away from you," Hanna said confidently.

"Hanna, look around. Do you see your parents? Do you see your sister? They have the map that leads directly to Henry and to you. Emma unlocked it. So, why aren't they here?"

"You're probably doing something to keep them away," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I can assure you I'm not," Pan told her. "If they wanted to find you they would."

Hanna tried not to let what Pan was saying get to her. He was just playing another game. Saying anything to get her to do what he wants, but part of her did wonder what was taking them so long. She felt like she had been at Pan's camp for days, and they still weren't here. Maybe they didn't want to find her. Maybe they weren't really trying. Hanna just shook her head and let those thoughts fall away. She thought back to when she talked to them…to what Emma had said in the mirror. Operation Cobra Rescue. They were coming and Hanna had to hold onto that, she had to believe in her family, that they would always find her.

"Hanna, saving magic won't kill Henry." Pan assured her.

Hanna just sat there, not answering. She would not help him.

"You're his best friend," Pan continued. "He trusts you. I need you to convince him."

"So, you're saying that if Henry doesn't save magic, then it will die?" Hanna asked as she looked over at Pan.

"Yes."

"Good! I hope it takes you with it," Hanna said as she glared at Pan. She didn't care whether there was magic or not, even though she was pretty sure that wasn't the real reason Pan wanted Henry, what did she care if it died. She was not going to help him. She wanted to make that very clear.

"Alright," Pan said with a shrug of his shoulders as he stood up. "Then I have no more use for you. You can leave if you'd like, but I doubt you'll get very far," he told her with a smirk as he walked away.

Hanna wasn't going to leave without Henry, and she knew Pan wasn't going to let Henry go anywhere. Hanna knew they were going to have to come up with a plan to get away from Pan and back to their family as soon as Henry woke up.

When Henry finally woke up, Hanna told him everything Pan had said. Henry agreed that Pan was up to something and that they needed to figure it out. The next time Pan left, Hanna and Henry followed him into the jungle.

They were surprised at how easy it was to keep track of Pan as he traveled through the jungle. He didn't even seem to notice that they were behind him. They kept a safe distance behind, so he couldn't hear them while staying close enough to not lose sight of him. Hanna had a weird feeling about all of this, but she continued on. They had to figure out what Pan was up to, so they could put a stop to it. The trouble came when Hanna and Henry got lost from each other.

Hanna was following Henry and heard a noise come from behind her. She turned around for a split second to see what it could have been, and when she turned back Henry was gone. Her first instinct was to call out for him, but she quickly stopped herself. She didn't want to do that because she was afraid that Pan might hear her. She tried to find Henry. She continued walking along the path, but she couldn't find any footprints to follow. There was no trace of him. It was like he had vanished. She looked all around her, trying to decide what to do next. She had no idea where she was or where to go. She just kept walking, hoping that she would find her way to Henry or her parents. After what felt like hours, Hanna found herself back at camp with the lost boys. That was the one place she really didn't want to go back to.

"Oh look who it is," one of the boys said when he saw Hanna walking back into the camp. It was the boy she had hit with the apple.

"Just leave me alone," Hanna said as she tried to ignore him. She was not in the mood to deal with him right now. She had just wandered through the jungle for hours and she was exhausted. She still hadn't slept, for fear of something happening to Henry.

"Were you trying to find your mommy and daddy?" he asked her in a baby voice, obviously making fun of her.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and tried to walk away.

"You know they don't want you," he said as he grabbed her arm, preventing her from going anywhere. "Parents don't really want their kids. And yours aren't any different. They don't want you."

"Just because you had crappy parents, doesn't mean all parents are like that." Hanna said as she stared him down and pulled her arm out of his grasp.

The boy just laughed. "You're parents didn't even raise you. They let you get sucked up by a curse and grow up all by yourself."

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Hanna said, but she felt her voice falter a bit. He was right.

"They don't even really want you now. You're too old," he said with a grin. He knew he was hitting a nerve.

Hanna tried not to let what the boy was saying get to her. She tried to compose herself and hold in the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. She didn't want to show any weakness to this boy. She wouldn't let him win. She looked at him ready to respond.

But before she could respond, Hanna saw Pan. Henry was following behind. She was glad that conversation was interrupted and that Henry was back. She didn't know how much more of that she could have handled. Hanna looked over at Henry, but he wouldn't make eye contact with her. Something was going on, and she and a feeling that she wasn't going to like it. Something had happened when she was separated from Henry in the jungle. Pan had gotten to him. She was proven correct when she heard Pan start to speak.

"Tonight is the night that Henry will save magic," Pan shouted enthusiastically.

As Hanna heard the lost boys cheer all around her, she tried to process what Pan had just said. Henry was going to save magic, willingly, tonight…tonight? No, that can't happen. Hanna knew she couldn't let it happen.

"Henry! No! You can't do this," Hanna exclaimed as she ran over to him. She had to talk some sense into him. He couldn't do this. What had happened? What had Pan said to convince him to go through with it?

"Hanna this is something I have to do," Henry told her as he began to leave with Pan.

"You can't, they're coming remember? Emma, Regina, my mom and dad…they'll be here soon. Please don't go with him," Hanna begged.

"I have to Hanna."

"Henry!" Hanna yelled as she followed him.

"Hanna just stay here. Everything will be fine," he assured her.

Hanna was shocked at Henry's new stance on things. The last time she saw him he was against Pan and convinced that he was up to something. What could have changed his mind? She watched him start back into the jungle with Pan and she tried to follow, but the lost boys held her back. Preventing her from going after them.

"Get off of me," she yelled. "Let me go!" She struggled against their hold with all of the strength she could muster, but they were stronger than she was and there was more of them.

"Let her go. They're far enough away by now. She won't be able to find them," Hanna heard one of the boys say after a few minutes.

Hanna felt the boys loosen their grasp and she looked desperately into the jungle where Pan and Henry had just disappeared. The boys were right, they were long gone and there was no way she would be able to find them. She started to panic. She didn't know what to do, but she did know one thing though. If she didn't stop this, something bad was going to happen to Henry. She had to find Emma and her parents. They will know what to do. They'll be able to help. They'll find a way to stop Pan and save Henry. She knew it was probably a long shot, but she made her way back into the jungle to try and find them. No lost boys tried to stop her this time.

Hanna started into the jungle, trying to follow the path that was laid out in front of her. She thought about trying to follow the path Pan and Henry had taken, but there were no footprints for her to follow. She just walked on, hoping to find her mom, dad, Emma, Regina…anybody. She'd even be thrilled to find that stupid pirate. She just wanted to find anybody that would help her.

Hanna didn't know how long she had been wondering in these Neverland jungles. The path always looked the same. The trees were tall and scary looking. There were roots coming up out of the ground and there were bushes all around. She looked up and the sky still looked the same as when they arrived…it was dark. It was always dark here. Hanna continued to walk in what she thought was a straight path. She was sure she wasn't walking in circles. Or was she? She really didn't know. Hanna became really confused when she came through the next set of trees to find herself at the camp again. She didn't know if she was actually walking in circles or if the jungle was just playing tricks on her. She hated it here. Her shoulders slumped in defeat. She wanted to just cry, but she pulled herself together and turned right around and walked into the jungle once more, being very careful this time to stay on a straight path.

There were a lot of strange noises coming from the trees of the jungle. They scared Hanna at first, but she eventually got use to them. Unfortunately, the noises weren't loud enough to drown out her own thoughts that were entering her head. She couldn't help but think about what Pan and that lost boy had said to her. Did her parents really want to find her? They had the map, so why haven't they come yet. Emma revealed it days ago by accepting the fact that she was an orphan, maybe that was something Hanna needed to accept too. She was an orphan. She always has been and maybe always will be. Maybe she would never have a real family like she always wanted. Did her parents really even want her? Why would they? Did they really want the burden of having her? That boy was right, she was too old. She wasn't a baby anymore. Surely her parents would rather have a child they could raise from an infant. One they could see achieve all of those milestones. Why would they want a daughter who in just a few years would be a teenager? Who wants to deal with all of those moody teenage years. At least with Emma all of that stuff was behind them and they could have a good relationship with her. Hanna knew she would just be an inconvenience. An obligation that they really didn't want to deal with. They didn't want her. If they did, they wouldn't make it so hard to find them or would have found her by now. Hanna continued to think all of these awful thoughts as she stumbled through the jungle.

Hanna completely lost it when she came through the trees and saw the camp again. Now she was sure the jungle was playing tricks on her. Pan was right, when he said she probably wouldn't get very far. He was keeping her here. He wouldn't let her find her way to her family. She just wanted to find her mom and dad and go home, even if they didn't really want her. She just wanted off of this stupid island. She collapsed to the ground and sobbed. The lost boys didn't even bother to pay any attention to her. She would never get out of here. She would never get to go home and have Granny's grilled cheese and hot chocolate. She would never get to sleep in her own bed and secretly snuggle with her baby blanket again. Hanna just gave up and let her eyes close, Henry wasn't here to protect anymore anyways. She succumbed to the sleep, still convinced that her parents didn't want her and thinking that she would forever be stuck here in Neverland with Pan and those awful boys.


	21. Chapter 21

_Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter :)_

 **Chapter 21**

Hanna woke with a start. She looked around to see all of the lost boys asleep, as if someone had cast a spell on them. Then she looked directly in front of her and focused on the person that had woken her up. "Hey baby," Snow said as she smiled down at her little girl, relieved to have finally found her.

"No!" Hanna shouted as she quickly sat up and scooted away from her mom. "You're not really here. It's a trick. My mommy doesn't want me. I'm too old." Hanna wouldn't look up at her mom as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Snow was shocked at what her daughter had just said. What had happened to make her think all of this? She didn't like what Neverland had done to her little girl. "Hanna. Look at me," Snow said as she put her hand under her chin, trying to get her to look up at her. Hanna didn't budge. Snow gently put both of her hands on Hanna face and turned it towards her. "Hanna…I'm here. See," Snow said as she reached down to grab Hanna's hand and put it on her face. She wanted Hanna to feel her, to know that she was really there. Snow watched Hanna's eyes begin to soften. "Mommy's here sweetie," Snow said with a smile.

Hanna gazed into her mother's loving eyes. Maybe this wasn't a trick…maybe they really did find her. This was her mom right in front of her. The look on her face told Hanna that she was happy to have found her. As the feeling of relief washed over her, Hanna launched herself into her mother's arms and held on tight, never wanting to let her go. She was really here and she was hugging her and smiling at her. She really did want to find her after all. Hanna didn't know how she could have let herself think all of those things about her parents not wanting her. She knew that they did. She shouldn't have let what Pan and the lost boy said get into her head. She knew how her parents really felt.

"I…didn't think…you would ever…find me," Hanna said in between her sobs.

"We will always find you. Don't you ever forget that," Snow said as she squeezed her little girl tight.

Hanna nodded her head in her mother's shoulder as the tears continued to fall.

"I love you so much," Snow said as she felt her daughter trembling in her arms. She just continued to embrace her daughter, knowing that she needed this reassurance right now.

"I love you too," Hanna said once she finally calmed down.

After giving his wife a few minutes with their daughter, Charming came over to see Hanna. "Hey princess," he said as he kneeled down and smiled at her.

"Daddy!" Hanna said as she let go of her mom and went to hug her dad. "I don't wanna be here anymore," she told him as she looked into his eyes. "I just wanna go home."

David quickly scooped her up and held her tightly in his strong arms. "Okay, baby. We're going to get you home. I promise."

Hanna relaxed in his tight embrace as she tried to wrap her head around the fact that they were really here. They had found her and they were going to go home. She was so happy, then the reality of what was going on came back to her. She snapped her head up. "Henry!" she said in a panic. She scrambled down from her dad's arms and looked around the camp. Along with her parents, Emma and Regina were there. Gold and Hook were there, along with a woman she didn't know. Then there was Neal, Henry's father. He was alive? Hanna wasn't sure how that was possible, but she didn't have time to figure that out right now.

"We have to stop him! We have to stop Pan! We have to get to Henry!" Hanna said as she began breathing rapidly.

"Han slow down," Emma said as she kneeled down in front of her sister, grabbing onto her shoulders. "Tell us what you know."

Hanna took a deep breath and started again. "Pan needs Henry to save magic…I don't really know what that means exactly, but I don't think it's good for Henry. He agreed to it though and went with Pan. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't. I don't even know where they were going." Hanna looked down at the ground. She blamed herself for letting Henry go with Pan. She should never have let him go, she should have done more.

"It's okay," Emma assured her. "We'll figure this out." Emma gave her sister a hug. She was relieved to have found her safe. Now, they just needed to find Henry.

As they were trying to decide what to, they heard a girl's voice calling out for help. They ran to see who it was. They found the girl. Her name was Wendy. Apparently Neal knew her from a long time ago. It took some convincing, but she eventually told them Pan's real plan. He needed Henry's heart to save himself.

"What will happen to Henry?" Hanna asked.

"Well it's a trade," Wendy said. "When Pan lives, Henry will die."

Hanna gasped and put her hands over her mouth. She felt her dad wrap his arms around her and hold her tight. Henry couldn't die. They had to find a way to save him.

Wendy told them that Pan had taken Henry to Skull Rock. The group went into action and set a plan in motion. Hanna tried to keep up and follow along with the plan, but she was so tired. She must not have been asleep for very long before they found her. Hanna couldn't even remember the last time she actually had a restful sleep. However, her ears perked up when she heard Emma tell their dad that Gold could cure him back in Storybrooke.

"Wait, cure him from what?" Hanna asked in a panic.

They explained to her about David getting hit with an arrow dipped in dreamshade. The only way he could live was from the water on the island. It only worked if he was on the island, so he would of had to stay here. Gold had a cure though, so they assured her that there was nothing to worry about. Hanna still worried, but tried to push it from her mind, since they would be able to fix it.

Emma, Regina, Neal, and Gold were going to Skull Rock to face Pan and get Henry back. Hook and Tinkerbell, which was the woman Hanna hadn't known, were staying to guard the lost boys when they woke up. While David and Mary Margaret were planning on going to get the water from Deadman's Peak that would keep David alive until they were able to get the cure.

Snow was about to tell Hanna to stay here with Hook and Tinkerbell. She could see that her daughter was exhausted, and she really wanted her to stay here and rest. After the way she reacted when they found her though, she thought it best that she or Charming stay behind with her.

"Hook, would you mind going with David to get the water? I'll stay here and guard these boys," Snow said as Charming gave her a questioning look, then quickly realized her reasoning when she motioned her eyes towards their daughter.

"Come on, pirate," David said as they set off into the jungle. David gave both of his daughters a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

Snow sat down and leaned up against the tree and motioned for her daughter to come sit with her. Hanna sat down and leaned into her mom's outstretched arms.

"Hanna we need to talk about something," Snow told her. She knew her daughter was tired, but this was something they needed to discuss now. She could sleep in a few minutes.

"What?" Hanna asked as she lifted her head and looked at her mom.

"We need to talk about what you said when I woke you up. That I didn't want you and that you were too old. Hanna, where would you get an idea like that?" Snow asked with a look of concern in her eyes.

"I don't know," Hanna said as she looked down. She could barely remember actually saying that out loud. She was a little embarrassed that she said those things to her mom. This island was really messing with her head and the exhaustion wasn't helping.

"Hanna…" Snow said as she lifted Hanna's chin so she would look at her.

"It was just something Pan and one of those lost boys said. It was nothing really."

"What did they say to you?"

Hanna sighed. She really didn't want to tell her mom what they had said. Now that Hanna thought back on it, she knew it was silly to have even believed the crazy things they had told her. She knew her mom wouldn't give in though, so she decided to tell her anyway.

"Pan told me that Emma was able to reveal the map and that you had it for days. He said that you guys could have found me by now if you really wanted to," Hanna started to tell her mom.

"Hanna, we never stopped trying to find you and Henry. You know that right?"

Hanna nodded her head. She knew they would never stop looking for her and Henry.

"What else did they say?" Snow asked, knowing that there was more.

"Mom, it doesn't matter," Hanna said, in an attempt to get her mom to just drop it.

"Hanna, it does matter. Please tell me."

"They said that you don't really want me because I'm not a baby anymore…that I'm too old," Hanna said as a few tears fell down her face.

Snow's heart broke for her little girl. All of those days she had to go on thinking those horrible things, which were completely untrue. She and Charming had worked so hard to show Hanna that they loved her and would always be there for her no matter what. Now, these awful little boys come along and try to ruin all of that progress. Snow would not let that happen.

"Hanna, none of what those boys said is true," Snow said as she wiped the tears from her daughter cheeks. "You're daddy and I love you so much…more than you can even imagine. We don't care how old you are. You will always be our little girl and we will always love you."

"I know," Hanna said as she leaned back into her mother and felt her arms wrap tightly around her.

"Good," Snow said with relief as she held onto her little girl. She feared that she and Charming may still have some work ahead of them to undo the damage that was caused by what Pan and his lost boys had put their little girl through, but they would be there for her through it all. "Why don't you lay down and try to get some rest." Snow said as she pushed the hair from Hanna's face.

"No," Hanna said as she shook her head. "I'm not sleeping until we get Henry back."

"I didn't say you had to sleep, just rest. Come on, lay your head down."

Hanna gave in and laid her head down onto her mom's lap. She would not let herself fall asleep though. She couldn't. Not until she knew for sure that Henry was alright. Snow just absentmindedly rubbed circles on her daughter's back, hoping she would sleep for at least a little bit. Hanna had to put up a fight, but she won. When her dad and Hook came back she was still awake and didn't miss it when the rest of the group came back with Henry. She shot straight up and waited to hear what happened. It looked like Henry was asleep. She hoped that was the case, but it wasn't. Pan had been successful in taking Henry's heart and putting it into himself. They still had a chance though, if they could find Pan they could get the heart back and still save Henry. The only trouble was, they didn't know where Pan was.

"Wait," Hanna said as she looked around. "Where's Gold?" she asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. He had a cure for her Dad back in Storybrooke. If something happened to him then…Hanna couldn't even let herself think it.

"Pan put him in Pandora's box," Regina told them.

Hanna looked over at her father and fully took in what that meant. She ran over to him and he wrapped her in a hug. She didn't want to lose him. She couldn't. They had to find a way. If they found Pan, they could save Henry and get Rumplestiltskin out of that box. He could save her dad and everything would be okay. They just had to find Pan, and Hanna knew exactly who would know where Pan was. She looked over at the lost boys, who were awake by now, and began to storm right over to them. She was going demand that they tell them where Pan is. She would make them tell her if she had too. She would love to get back at them for how they had treated her.

"Woah, hold on a second kiddo," David said as he held Hanna back.

"But Dad, they know…they know where Pan is. I'm gonna make them tell us," Hanna said as she tried to wriggle free from her father's grip.

"You're not going to be doing anything," he told her. He admired her determination, but he was not going to have her handle those boys.

"Dad, we have to find Pan. He has Henry and Rumplestiltskin…if we don't find them, then…" Hanna was starting to panic. She had to get information out of those lost boy and fast.

"Hanna, we will find Pan. I promise," he assured her.

"Yes we will," Hanna heard Regina say with determination as she walked past them. "I'll handle these boys."

Hanna grinned because she knew Regina would be able to get those boys to talk.

She listened as Regina began threatening their lives if they didn't speak up. However, Regina's method didn't seem to be working.

Emma put a stop to Regina's threats and took a calmer approach. She tried to reason with them and make them see Pan for who he really was. She offered the boys a ride home on their ship if they helped them find Pan. The boys finally gave in and told them that Pan was at his thinking tree.

Snow, Emma, and Regina were going to make there way to the tree and get what they needed from Pan. Hanna insisted on coming along. Snow didn't have the heart to tell her no, especially after all she had been through. Also, if they weren't able to get Rumplestiltskin out of Pandora's Box, then she would be staying on this island with her husband for the rest of her days, and she wanted to spend as much time with her daughters as she could. There was no way she would let Hanna stay here on this island for the rest of eternity, she just wasn't going to bring that up to her unless she absolutely had to. She had hope that they would find Pan and Pandora's box. They would save Rumplestiltskin and Henry. Everything would be fine.

They made their way through the jungle and finally came upon Pan's tree. Hanna spotted the box and watched as her mom ran over to grab it.

"Careful," Regina warned. "Pan wouldn't have just left it behind for no reason."

"It's David's only way home. Without Gold we're stuck here," Snow said as she reached out to take the box.

Hanna wondered if the "we're" her mom was referring to included her. Would they let her stay here with them if they couldn't save Gold or would they send her back to Storybrooke with everyone else? Before Hanna could really even process that thought though, she watched as the vines from the tree grabbed ahold of her mom and pull her back, holding her tightly against the tree.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma yelled as the vines started pulling all of them against the tree.

Hanna struggled against the hold. She wiggled her body as much as she could, but this was one strong tree.

"Are you still at it?" they heard Pan say from behind them. "Don't you know? Peter Pan never fails," he said with a grin as he stood in front of them. "I didn't expect you to find me, but then again I shouldn't be surprised. You're mothers. Quite tenacious about your offspring. Believe it or not, I understand that. But if you're looking to see Henry again, I have to tell you, there's only one place you'll be reunited—in death."

Hanna felt Regina try to escape the hold of these vines just like she had. Hanna glared at Pan. She really hated him. He was ruining everything. He took Henry's heart and was preventing her dad from getting the cure he needed in order to leave this awful place.

"Having trouble moving? Not surprised given where you are. You see, what's hastening your demise is your regret," Pan told them.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"This tree is the site of a very important event for me. I abandoned my boy here."

"You have a son?" Regina asked.

"If you have a child, you must regret losing him too," Emma said.

"But I don't. Quite the opposite actually. See I have him all boxed up, so I don't lose him again."

Hanna raised her eyebrows in shock as he told them that Rumplestiltskin was his son. Hanna really didn't even know how that could be true, but given the dynamics of her family she figured that anything was possible. Hanna was also confused by the fact that Pan had them tied up to this tree, yet hasn't done anything to them. What game could he possibly be playing now?

"You're magic is weakened," Regina said to Pan. "You can't even hurt us."

Hanna could tell by the look on Pan's face that Regina was right. If Pan's magic was weakened, then this was their chance to stop him. Hanna struggled against the vines once more to try and get free. The more she struggled though, the tighter the vines got.

"We have to get out of here," Hanna said in a panic.

"There has to be another way," Emma said as she pulled against the vines too.

Pan promised them that they weren't going to get to him. He explained that this tree attacks the regret inside anyone who comes here. He then started to tell them just what it was that they regretted—what held them tight to this tree. He started with Emma taunting her about how he could feel what Henry was feeling because of his heart. He told her that he could feel just how much she had let him down time and time again. Hanna looked up at her sister and could see the sadness appearing on her face. What Pan was saying was getting to her.

"Leave her alone," Snow warned Pan. She was not going to have him mentally torture her other daughter too.

This caused Pan to turn towards Snow and blame her for Emma not being a good mother. He went on about how Snow was a bad example because she abandoned both of her daughters for 28 years.

"Are you finished?" Hanna heard Regina ask. Hanna was grateful that she was taking the attention away from her mother and sister.

"Last words from the Queen. Perhaps a deathbed confession from the one who has the most to regret of all," Pan said as he made his way over towards Regina.

"Yeah, there's one problem with that. I did cast a curse that devastated an entire population. I have tortured and murdered. I've done some terrible things. I should be overflowing with regret, but I'm not," Regina said as she pulled against the vines once more, snapping them and setting all of them free from their grasp. "Becuase it got me my son," Regina continued to say as she walked towards Pan and ripped Henry's heart right from his chest.

Hanna watched with a grin on her face as a look of shock came over Pan and he fell to the ground. She watched Regina clutch Henry's glowing heart in one hand reach down to pick up Pandora's box with the other.

"Now, let's go save Henry," she said with a smile.

They all made their way to the Jolly Roger where everyone else was keeping Henry's body safe. They were preparing for their journey back home and they were ready to put their plan in motion.

Hanna stood with everyone as they surrounded Henry and watched Regina return his heart to him. Regina pushed the heart back into his chest, and they all waited for him to wake back up.

"Henry?" Hanna asked desperately when he wasn't opening his eyes.

"Are we too late?" Emma asked Regina.

"Henry…honey!" Regina said as she gently shook him.

All of a sudden Henry opened his eyes and took in a deep breath. It worked. They saved him. Henry was going to be okay. Hanna had never felt more relieved.

"I..I'm sorry. I just wanted to save magic. I wanted to be a hero," Henry tried to explain as Emma and Regina embraced him.

"There's plenty of time for that," David told him.

"And now it's time to rest," Snow told her grandson with a smile.

Hanna gave Henry a hug and watched as Regina took him down below to get some sleep.

"I think someone else could use some rest too," Snow said as she came up beside her youngest daughter.

"No mom. Not yet. I want…"

"Hanna you're exhausted. You need to sleep," Snow insisted.

"Okay, but can we let Rumplestiltskin out first? I just need to see him. I need to know that dad is going to be okay. Please," Hanna begged. She knew she would not be able to sleep at all until she knew for sure that her dad was going to make it off of this island alive.

"Okay," Snow agreed.

Hanna watched as Neal picked up the box and opened it. A cloud of red smoke floated from the box and into the air and when the smoke cleared, there was Rumplestiltskin standing right in front of them.

"He's back," Emma said as she turned to her parents.

Hanna looked up at her sister to see a look of relief wash over her face. Hanna knew exactly how Emma was feeling.

"You're going to be okay," Hanna said with a smile as she look up at her dad.

"That means…" Emma started to say.

"We get to go home…a family," Snow said, finishing her daughter's sentence.

Hanna felt the loving arms of her parents wrap around her as they embraced both her and her sister. Hanna was so happy. She couldn't wait to finally go home and be a family again.

"Okay my sleepy daughter, I think it's time you got some rest now," Snow said as she looked down at Hanna, who was trying to hold back a yawn.

"Do I have to?" Hanna whined.

"Yes, now come with me," Snow said as she led her below deck and into one of the rooms.

Hanna climbed into the bed, but still didn't lay her head down. She was trying to put off sleeping as long as she could. She really wanted to wait until they were safely back home. She had this weird feeling that something bad was still going to happen.

"Hanna, lay down," Snow said as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No. I…I don't want to," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Hanna…"

"Mom, are you sure Henry is okay? What if he's not. What if something bad happens to him. Maybe I should go check," Hanna said as she started to get out of the bed. Hanna was afraid that something bad might happen to Henry if she went to sleep. She had to protect him. What if Pan was still out there and he got ahold of Henry? She couldn't go to sleep until they were back home and safe.

"Hanna stay in bed," Snow said as she gently put her hands on Hanna's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed. "Henry is fine. Regina is with him remember?"

Hanna nodded her head. Regina was with him. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to Henry. Hanna knew that. Then why was she so worried? "I'm really not that tired. Can we go back up there with dad?"

"Baby, you _are_ tired," Snow said as she pushed Hanna's hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. She could see the dark circles under Hanna's eyes. She knew it had been a very long time since her little girl had a proper nights sleep.

"But…" Hanna started to protest.

"How about this, I'll lay down with you," Snow said as she started to climb into the bed next to her daughter. "I'm pretty tired too. How about we both try to get some sleep?"

Hanna watched as her mother laid down beside her and reached out her arms. Hanna nodded her head and laid down, letting herself be comforted by her mom's warm embrace. "Just don't leave me, okay?" Hanna told her mom.

"Never. I will never leave you," Snow said as she placed a kiss onto the top of her daughter's head.

After hearing that promise from her mom, Hanna finally let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it! Please don't forget to leave me some feedback! I love seeing what you have to say :) :)_

 _Also, a guest asked if Hanna was 10 or 11. I would say, based on the storyline of the actual show, she is probably about 11 now._

 **Chapter 22**

Hanna woke up to Snow and Charming telling her that it was time to get off of the ship. They were home. Hanna, feeling fully refreshed from her sleep, jumped out of bed and excitedly followed her parents. Hanna squinted at the bright sun that welcomed her when she came up from below. She walked off of the ship, onto the docks, and into a crowd of people waiting to greet them. She received hugs from just about everyone…Granny, the dwarves, Belle, and many other faces that came and went in a blur.

As soon as the greetings came to a close, they were all rushed to a welcome home party at Granny's. Hanna never thought she had been happier to walk into that little diner. She didn't hesitate to ask for a hot chocolate and grilled cheese either. She lost count of how many times she had wished for those two delicacies when she was wandering through the Neverland jungles. Emma must have been craving the same thing because when she sat down in the booth across from Hanna, she had the same exact meal in her hands.

"I wasn't sure I'd ever be eating this again," Emma said as she started into her sandwich.

"Me either," Hanna replied, taking a big gulp of her hot chocolate.

The two sisters savored every bite of their delicious food and were both very thankful to be back home where they belonged.

"Hey, wanna help me with something?" Emma asked Hanna once they had both cleared their plates.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Hanna asked excitedly. She loved it when her sister included her in her little escapades.

"We're going to get Henry's storybook for him," Emma said with a grin as she got up and walked to the back of the diner towards the bed and breakfast side of Granny's.

Hanna got up quickly and followed her sister up to Neal's room.

"Are we breaking in again?" Hanna asked Emma with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No, Neal gave me his key this time," Emma said as she pulled the key out of her pocket and held it up to show her sister. She asked to borrow it earlier when she had decided to get the book for Henry. He had given it to Neal to look at before all of the Neverland stuff happened. Emma thought Henry should have it back, but her food order had come up before she could go and get it. She was not about to let her grilled cheese and hot chocolate get cold, so she decided to eat it first.

Hanna followed Emma inside. They found the storybook and made their way back downstairs, both very excited to give it to Henry. Hanna spotted him sitting alone in one of the booths. She ran over and sat down beside him. Emma sat down across from them and placed the book on the table. Hanna looked over at Henry, waiting to see a smile spread across his face when he saw his book, but he just stared at it blankly. It was as if he didn't even know what it was.

"Well, don't be too excited," Emma said as she noticed the look on his face.

"Yeah Henry," Hanna said as she nudged him with her elbow.

"Neal had it in his room. We thought you'd want it," Emma told him.

"Right. Thanks," Henry said as he started to open the book.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked him. She could tell by the look on his face that something was up, but she didn't know what.

"Yeah. Why?" Henry said as he continued to look through the pages.

Hanna made eye contact with her sister and could tell she thought something was going on with Henry too. He was definitely acting weird…maybe he was just tired after everything that happened.

Hanna watched as Emma got up from the booth and went over to talk to Neal. She decided to go find her parents, she thought maybe Henry just needed some time alone to look through his book.

She spotted them standing over near the bar and ran right over to her dad, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"There's my girl," Charming said with a smile as he returned the hug.

"How are you feeling?" Hanna asked with concern as she looked up at him.

"I am going to be just fine. Don't worry about me. The water is working, and Gold is going to have a cure really soon," he reassured her.

"Okay," Hanna said as she leaned into her father, accidentally letting a yawn escape her mouth.

"I think it's about time we headed home," Snow said, not missing the yawn.

"No. Why?" Hanna said as she looked up at her mother.

"Because, my darling daughter, we all need a good night's sleep tonight."

"I'm not even that tired," Hanna grumbled under her breath.

Snow just smiled and rolled her eyes at her daughter's stubbornness. Part of her worried how Neverland was going to affect Hanna's ability to actually have a restful sleep tonight. She knew her little girl had gone through a lot while on that island. She hoped there wouldn't be any problems, but she and Charming would be there for her no matter what.

Hanna looked up to see Emma walking towards them. She figured her sister was probably ready to go home too. "Where's Henry?" Hanna asked as she stood on her tiptoes to look behind Emma, but she didn't see him.

"Uh…he wanted to stay at Regina's tonight," Emma told her in a way that made Hanna think that Emma thought his decision to stay with Regina was just as odd as his reaction to getting his book back.

"That's weird," Hanna said as she thought about why Henry might be acting different than normal.

"It's okay," Snow said to reassure both of her daughters. "He probably just wants to spend his first night back in his old room."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," Emma said as she turned to leave.

Hanna tried everything she could think of to convince her parents that she wasn't tired and to stay up just a little longer. She was really trying to put off going to bed. She knew if she went to sleep that she would have nightmares of Pan and that awful place. Nothing worked though, and she was now upstairs getting herself ready for bed. The first thing she did when she got into her room was run straight to her pillow and pull out her blanket. She held it close and breathed in deeply, smiling when it smelled just like it always had. She missed this old thing. Hanna slowly got her pajamas on and brushed her teeth. Then she made her way back downstairs to say goodnight to her parents, clutching her blanket in her hands.

"Hi," Hanna said quietly as she crawled onto the bottom of her parents' bed. They were both in sitting up in their bed as if they were waiting for her to arrive.

"Want us to come tuck you in?" Snow asked with a warm smile.

"No…that's okay," Hanna said as she looked down and fiddled with her blanket.

Snow and Charming both looked at their daughter and then at each other. They knew she was stalling. She didn't want to go to bed, but they knew how to handle the situation.

"Why don't you lay down with us for a little while," David suggested.

"No…I should probably just go upstairs," Hanna said as she continued to just sit on the bed.

"Come on," Snow said as she pulled down the covers and patted the spot between her and Charming. "Just until you get sleepy, then you can go upstairs if you want to."

"Okay, but just for a little bit," Hanna said as she climbed under the covers and laid down in between her parents.

Snow and Charming smiled at each other, knowing full well that their daughter was exhausted and would be out like a light in a matter of minutes.

Their thoughts were proven correct when they looked down, not even a minute later, to find her fast asleep. They both settled themselves into the bed, each giving Hanna a kiss on the cheek, knowing that they would not be taking her back to her bed tonight.

The next day, while having lunch at Granny's, Hanna thought of something that she had wanted to ask her parents back in Neverland.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Hanna said as she played with the couple of fries that were left on her plate.

"Sure sweetie," Snow told her.

"What's on your mind, kiddo?" David asked as he looked over at his daughter, who was sitting next to him in the booth.

"What would you have done if we didn't save Mr. Gold from that box? If he couldn't make a cure for you?" Hanna asked as she thought back to when her mom had said that without Gold "we're" stuck here. Hanna knew her dad would be stuck on that island and that her mom would surely stay with him, but would they have let her stay too or would they have sent her back with everyone else? Hanna had to know what they would have done.

"Well, I would of had to stay on the island," David told her.

"I know that. I mean with me. Would you have let me stay with you?" Hanna asked looking up at both of her parents.

"Hanna, that doesn't matter now. I'm going to be fine," David assured her.

"No. It does matter. I want to know," Hanna insisted.

Snow and Charming just looked at each other, trying to decide the best way to handle this.

"Hanna, we couldn't let you stay on that island," Snow told her.

"Why not?"

"Because Neverland is no place for a little girl to live," David explained to her.

"But don't you want to be with me?" Hanna asked.

"Of course we do," Snow said as she reached out to hold onto Hanna's hands.

"We love you and will always want to be with you, Hanna, but we're your parents and we have to do what's best for you," David told her.

"We have to give you your best chance and you would not have had your best chance living on that island," Snow said as a tear fell from her eye. She did not want Hanna thinking they didn't want to be with her.

Hanna looked at her dad and then at her mom. She could see the hurt and despair on their faces at even the thought of having to stay on that island and be away from her. She knew they wouldn't have wanted to send her away from them, but that they would of had to. She could see it in their eyes that they truly loved her and would always do what was best for her, even if it wasn't easy.

"Okay. I understand," Hanna told them.

"Do you really?" Snow asked as she squeezed her daughters hands. She had to be sure that Hanna knew how much they loved her.

"Yeah, I really do," she said giving her mom a smile.

"Good," Snow said with relief as she smiled back at her.

"I'm just glad that you're going to be okay, and we don't have to worry about it," Hanna said as she gave her dad a hug.

"And after he drinks this, he'll be feeling even better," Mr. Gold said as he came up to the table, setting down some sort of potion.

"Is that…" Snow started to ask as she looked down at the bottle.

"Yeah. An elixir. It will cure your dreamshade poisoning once and for all," Gold assured them.

"You really found a cure? Already?" David asked.

"I am a man of my word."

"And I owe you…nothing?"

"On the house…but we are family now so I'm sure should I ever need a favor…you'd be more than receptive."

"Thank you," David told Gold.

"What are you waiting for?" Snow said once Mr. Gold had left. She could hardly wait for him to drink it and be completely cured.

"Drink it!" Hanna said practically jumping out of her seat.

David smiled at his girls and picked up the vile to drink it.

"Well…" Hanna said in anticipation.

"How do you feel?" Snow asked her husband impatiently.

Hanna watched as her dad started breathing heavily and grabbed the spot where the arrow had hit him. She started to worry for just a second. Then she saw a smile spread across his face and watched him lean forward, kissing her mom passionately on the lips. Hanna smiled, knowing that it had worked, that her dad was going to be okay. However, she became a little disgusted when her parents wouldn't stop kissing and were practically making out right in front of her.

"Ew, guys…stop it," Hanna said as she covered her eyes.

Snow and Charming pulled away from each other and just laughed at Hanna's reaction.

Snow looked up, noticing something a few booths away from them. "Emma didn't listen to us," she said with a sigh.

"About what?" Hanna asked as she turned around to see Neal sitting in a booth all by himself.

"I've got this," David said as he got up to go find Emma and have a talk with her.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked as she turned back to her mom.

"Neal asked Emma to meet for coffee," Snow explained.

"Like a date?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yes, we encouraged her to go, but…"

"She stood him up," Hanna said as she turned around to look at him again. "Poor guy."

Hanna was walking home with her mom when she spotted Henry walking down the sidewalk towards them.

"Hey, Henry!" Hanna said with a smile as she ran up to him.

"Oh hi," Henry replied, he seemed to be distracted by something.

"Henry are you alone? Where's Regina?" Snow asked looking around for her.

"She's just in the store. I came outside to get some fresh air. She should be out in a minute," Henry told her. Hanna saw the look in his eyes. He was lying, but she just wasn't sure why.

"Are you coming home tonight? There's a new movie I want to watch and…" Hanna started to ask.

"No. I'm staying at my moms again. I gotta go," he said quickly as he made his way into the store he claimed Regina was in. Hanna, feeling very confused, just watched as he walked away. She was pretty sure Regina wasn't actually in there.

"Mom, there's something wrong with him. He's acting really weird," Hanna said very seriously as she looked up at her mother.

"Hanna, he's just been through a lot. Just because he wants to be with Regina doesn't mean something is wrong," Snow assured her.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk the rest of the way home. There was definitely something off about Henry, and she was going to figure it out.

It was just about dinnertime when David and Emma came into the loft. They had gone to the station for awhile to catch up on some work that hadn't gotten done because of their little trip to Neverland.

"Is Henry really not coming home tonight?" Hanna asked Emma as they all sat at the table eating their meal.

"No, Han. He's not," Emma said with a sigh.

"Do you think he's been acting a little off since we got back?" Hanna asked her.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but…" Emma started to say as she put her fork down and turned towards her sister.

"Girls, please don't worry about him. Let's just eat our dinner," Snow said with smile, not wanting their food to get cold while they discussed their theories about Henry.

"Henry is fine," David assured them both.

Hanna and Emma looked at each other then turned to finish their food. They would just have to save this conversation for later.

"How about we play a game?" David suggested once the dinner dishes were cleaned up. He wanted to have some fun with his girls and keep them from worrying about Henry, at least for a little while.

Hanna and Emma just looked at each other and groaned. They were not in the mood to play a game.

"Do we have to?" Hanna whined.

"Yes. It'll be fun!" Snow told her daughters with an encouraging smile, knowing exactly what her husband was doing.

Emma and Hanna rolled their eyes and went to sit at the table. They waited to see which game their charming father would choose.

"Oh, please. Not that game," Emma complained as she let her head fall to the table.

"Dad, that game takes forever," Hanna said, using her whiney voice again.

"Oh come on girls, Monopoly is fun!" he said with a smile.

"Okay fine, but I get to be the race car," Emma said as she quickly swiped her game piece before anyone else could grab it.

"Can I be the banker?" Hanna asked after she claimed the Scottie dog as her playing piece.

"Yes, but no doing any banking on the side like last time," David said as he eyed her up. They had played once before and Hanna was sneaking hundreds to her sister and Henry throughout the whole game. Snow and Charming hadn't even realized until the end.

"I won't. I swear," Hanna said, really meaning it. She was playing to win and she wouldn't be giving anybody any advantages this time.

Snow and Charming chose their pieces, Hanna gave everyone their money, and the game began.

The game started off pretty calmly, everyone just buying a property here and there. When more and more properties were being purchased and rent had to be paid, that's when the real fun started.

"Hanna wait. You owe me rent for landing on my Virginia Avenue," Snow said as she looked at the game board.

Everyone else had already taken their turn and Hanna was about to roll the dice to go again. "Mom, you're too late. You have to ask for it when I first land on it," Hanna said with a smirk. She knew the whole time that her mom owned that property and that she was suppose to pay her rent. It wasn't her fault if her mom forgot though.

"Alright fine," Snow said with a sigh. She would be sure to pay better attention next time.

"Cough up the 50 bucks," David said with a grin as he reached a hand out towards his daughter. He had been lucky enough to be the first one to land on the Boardwalk and of course he bought it right up. Unfortunately for Emma, she just landed on it.

"Here," Emma said as she reluctantly handed it over. She was hoping he wouldn't ask for it, but she should have known he would. He was just as competitive as she was.

Hanna was making her way around the board. If she rolled a 9, she would land on Pacific Avenue. She already had North Carolina and Pennsylvania, so if she landed on it then she would have all of the green properties.

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna said when she rolled a five and a three. It was so close, but worst of all it landed her on the "Go to Jail" square. "This is the third time I've been to jail," she grumbled as she moved her Scottie dog onto the jail cell.

"Well your mother was a bandit," Charming told her with a wink.

"Oh, she doesn't get it all from me," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at her husband.

"Whatever, I'm just paying the $50 on my next turn and getting the heck out of there," Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

Eventually, Hanna made it around and landed on North Carolina Avenue, like she needed to. Now she had all of the green and red properties. She had also snagged the electric company awhile back. She was feeling pretty comfortable with the income she would be receiving once people started landing on her properties.

The game was deep enough now that there were houses on just about every property, and there were even a few hotels on the game board. Tensions were getting high though and the game was about to come to an end. Everybody could feel it. Whoever actually finishes a whole game of Monopoly anyway?

"$180 for my Virginia Avenue Miss Hanna," Snow said with a smile. She wasn't going to miss it this time.

"Why so much?" Hanna said grumpily. She did not want to cough up that much money.

"I have two houses on it," Snow said as she pointed to the game board.

"Fine," Hanna said as she handed over the cash.

"Seriously?" Emma said when she landed on the Boardwalk again.

"$600 Emma," David said with a grin. This was the fourth time Emma had landed on his Boardwalk, and now he had three houses on it.

"Can't we just call it quits? We've been at this for 2 hours." Emma said with a groan.

"So, you're quitting?" David teased.

"No!" Emma said quickly. "But look at the kid, she's practically falling asleep and you look like you could use some rest too."

"I am not," Hanna protested. She was pretty tired, but she wasn't going to admit it. Emma wasn't going to get away with using her as an excuse to stop playing.

"Alright, if you pay me what you owe me then we can stop the game. We'll just count up our money and whoever has the most wins," David told her.

"Deal," Emma said as she quickly handed him the money and began counting her own.

Everyone could tell by looking at the piles of money that it was going to be between Emma and David. Pretty much all of David's money came from the Boardwalk and Park Place he had purchased early in the game, which he had houses on as well. He also had the orange properties he had been collecting from. Emma had all of the railroads, but only one other set of properties. For the amount of times she had to pay her dad, there was no way she was going to beat him.

"There is no way," David said when Emma's stack of cash added up to be more than his.

"Having all of those railroads came in handy," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

David eyed her up suspiciously. There was something fishy going on here.

"Were you swiping money from the bank?" Snow asked as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"No, I won fair and square," Emma insisted.

Everyone at the table just looked at her, not believing a word she just said. As they continued to stare her down, her cheeks became redder and redder.

"Emma you were stealing money," Hanna said, pointing a finger at her sister.

"Uh…fine," Emma said with as she rolled her eyes and got up from the table. "But it was so not fair that I landed on that stupid Boardwalk so many times."

"Emma, I'm shocked," Snow said jokingly to her daughter.

"So, who won the game?" David said as he smiled that charming smile at his daughter.

"You did," Emma mumbled under her breath.

"Thank you. That's all I needed to hear," David said, pleased with his victory. Everyone cleaned up the game and headed to bed.

Hanna had said goodnight to her parents and was up in her room about to climb into bed. She thought she should at least try sleeping up here. Just before she crawled into bed, she remembered that she had wanted to talk to Emma about Henry. She tiptoed out of her room and towards her sister's. She quietly opened the door and walked in.

"Emma. Are you still awake?" Hanna whispered, hoping that she was.

"Yeah Han, what's up?" Emma said sleepily as she rolled over and propped her head up with her hand.

"It's Henry. Something's going on with him," she said as she sat down on the bed.

"I know," Emma said as she scooted over a bit, giving her sister some room.

"What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know," Emma said as she rolled over onto her back and looked up at the ceiling, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She was really thinking about what could be wrong with her son. She knew he had been through a lot in Neverland, so there would naturally be some changes in his behavior, but this was different. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"We have to figure it out," Hanna said as she laid down beside her sister.

"We will. I'll talk to him tomorrow," Emma assured her.

"Okay," Hanna said, knowing full well her sister would get to the bottom of this and wouldn't stop until she did.

"I cannot believe you were stealing money right out from under me," Hanna said as she elbowed her sister.

"You have to learn to keep a better eye on your bank," Emma said with a smirk.

Hanna just rolled her eyes at her. She would definitely watch out for her sister's cheating in the future. As she fell asleep, Hanna wondered if Emma had cheated any other times they had played games. She had won a majority of them. How many of those wins were actually won fairly?

Emma looked over at Hanna when she hadn't said anything for a few minutes and found her sleeping soundly. Emma just smiled and covered her with the blankets on her bed. She didn't mind having a bed buddy for the night, especially after everything Hanna had been through. Having a sleepover with her little sister would be nice, it probably would have been something they did all of the time had they grown up together. Emma snuggled in next to Hanna and drifted off to sleep.

Charming woke up in the morning and realized that his youngest daughter had not ventured into their room at all during the night. He wanted to go check on her to make sure everything was alright.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked as she sat up in bed.

"Just going to check on our girls," he told her.

"I'll come with you," Snow said as she got up from the bed and joined her husband. She too wanted to check on them, especially Hanna.

They opened the door to her room to find her bed empty. They looked at each other with worry in their eyes. They quietly went to look into Emma's room before actually panicking. Their worries were settled when they found both of their little girls sleeping peacefully in Emma's bed. Hanna had her head resting on Emma's shoulder and Emma had her arm draped over her little sister. It was the most adorable sight they had ever seen. Luckily Snow had her phone with her, she pulled it out and quickly snapped a picture. Snow and Charming stood there for a few more minutes and watched their girls sleep before heading downstairs to start their day.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 _I just want to thank everyone for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews! I appreciate every single one of them!_

 _Also, if anyone has any requests for the story please feel free to let me know! I will try my best to fit them in! Just remember that I'm pretty much following the storyline of the_ _actual_ _show and just adding my own twist to it :)_

 _I hope you_ _enjoy the chapter! :)_

When Hanna woke up the next morning, it took her a minute to realize where she was. She looked around and noticed that she was in Emma's room. Then, she remembered that she had come in here last night to talk to her about Henry. She didn't remember falling asleep though. That must have been why she had such a good nights sleep last night, not even one nightmare about Pan and Neverland. She looked next to her and found the bed empty. Emma must have been awake already. Hanna's eyes widened when she realized that Emma might have already left to talk to Henry. She quickly got up out of the bed and went downstairs. She wanted to go with Emma when she went to see Henry. She wanted to talk to him too. She really hoped that she didn't sleep in too much and miss Emma leaving.

Hanna got downstairs to find her parents in the kitchen making breakfast and Emma sitting on one of the bar stools sipping a cup of coffee.

"Good morning," Hanna said as she hopped up onto the barstool next to her sister.

"Morning, sweetie. How did you sleep?" Snow said with a smile as she set a plate of food in front of Hanna.

"I slept fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as she picked up her fork and started to eat.

"At least one of us did," Emma said with a groan.

"Didn't sleep well Em?" David asked her.

"No…you know you're a bed hog, right?" Emma asked Hanna with a smirk.

"No I'm not," Hanna said as she looked up at her sister.

"Uh yeah you are Han…and you take all of the covers," Emma told her. Truthfully, having Hanna sleeping with her wasn't all that bad. She did hog the bed and steal the blankets, but Emma really didn't mind. She just enjoyed teasing her about it.

"I don't believe you."

"Well it's true," Emma told her. "I practically froze to death because I didn't have anything to cover up with."

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't tell if Emma was telling the truth or not.

"You know you girls seemed like you were sleeping pretty peacefully to me," David said with a grin as he looked over at his wife, who also had a smirk on her face.

Hanna and Emma looked over at each other then back at their parents.

"How do you know?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Were you guys watching us sleep?" Emma groaned.

"We just came upstairs to check on you," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"And we found you snuggled together in Emma's bed. It was so sweet," Charming told his daughters.

"Want to see?" Snow said with a smile as she held out her phone.

"You took a picture?" Emma asked as she covered her face with her hands.

"We couldn't help it. You both were just so cute," Snow said.

"Let me see," Hanna said as she held out her hand for the phone.

"See you do hog the bed," Emma said with a laugh as she pointed at the picture. "Look at all of that space you could of been sleeping on and you decided to lay practically right on top of me."

"Oh…" Hanna said, starting to feel embarrassed that Emma had been right.

"And look…you have all of the blankets," Emma also pointed out.

"Yeah I guess I do…sorry," Hanna winced. She felt bad that Emma didn't sleep very well.

"It's okay, I didn't mind that much," Emma told her with a wink.

Hanna smiled and was grateful that Emma wasn't upset.

"Okay let's find the delete button on this thing," Emma said as she took the phone from Hanna.

"I don't think so," David said as he snatched the phone from Emma's hand.

"This one is getting printed and put right on the fridge," Snow said with a smile.

"Come on you guys," Emma practically whined, she did not want that picture up somewhere for everyone to see.

Hanna just laughed along with her mom and dad. She didn't care if they put the picture up on the fridge. She actually kind of liked it.

"We'll see Em, but it's definitely not getting deleted," David told her.

"Alright fine," Emma said, deciding to give up for now. "I'm going to go over to Regina's to see Henry."

"Can I come with you?" Hanna asked.

"It's fine with me…" Emma said as she looked over at Snow and Charming.

"Please can I?" Hanna asked her parents.

Snow and Charming looked at each other, having one of their silent conversations, then back at Hanna.

"You can go if you want to," Snow told her.

"Thank you!" Hanna said with a smile.

"Alright Han go get dressed so we can go," Emma told her.

Hanna ran upstairs and threw on the first thing she could find. She ran back downstairs and pulled on her boots and her coat.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

"Wait put these on," Snow said as she handed Hanna a pair of gloves and a hat.

"Mom…" Hanna whined.

"Hanna it's cold outside. Do you want to go or not?" Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows. She was not about to have her get sick.

"Fine," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she took the hat and gloves from her mom and put them on.

"Be safe," Snow told her daughters as they made their way out of the loft.

"What are we going to say to him?" Hanna asked Emma as they drove down the street in Emma's yellow bug.

"I don't know yet. Probably just…" Emma started to say before she was interrupted by a loud scream. She quickly pulled the car over. "What the hell was that?" she asked as she got out of the car. Hanna followed her, wondering the exact same thing.

"I had the same question," Hanna heard Hook say as she made her way around the car. He must have heard the scream too. Hanna didn't mind Hook as much since he helped rescue them from Neverland, but she still wasn't sure if she liked him or if she could trust him.

Before they could continue their conversation, they heard the scream once more. The three of them ran to find where that scream was coming from. They arrived just in time to find Pan's shadow ripping the Blue Fairy's shadow right from her. She collapsed to the ground as Pan's shadow flew away.

"She's gone," Emma said as she stood back up after checking her pulse.

"Why would the shadow kill her?" Hanna asked in a panic.

"No idea love, but I do know the shadow only takes orders from one person," Hook told her.

"Pan," Hanna said, her voice very shaky. Pan was suppose to be trapped in Pandora's Box. He wasn't suppose to be able to get out. He shouldn't be able to hurt them anymore. If Pan was out, then that means Henry is in danger. He could be after him. They had to find him and protect him from whatever Pan might be planning. "Emma! He's probably after Henry we have to find him, we…" Hanna said as she ran up to her sister.

"I know Han. Calm down. It's going to be okay," Emma said as she put her hand on Hanna's shoulders, trying to get her to stay calm. She could see that her little sister was about to panic. Emma felt like panicking too, but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay calm and try to figure this out.

"Here, why don't call David and Mary Margaret. Tell them to meet us here okay?" Emma told Hanna as she handed her her cell phone. She wanted to give her sister something to do to keep her mind off of things for at least a few minutes.

Hanna nodded her head and took the phone from her sister. She did not miss the fact that Emma called them by their first names. She wondered when her sister would get over that and just start calling them mom and dad. Hanna quickly found her dad's number in the phone and called him.

"Hey Em. Everything okay?" David said as he answered the phone.

"Dad, it's me."

"Hanna? What's the matter? Are you okay? Where's Emma?" David asked in a panic. He could tell by the sound of his little girl's voice that something happened.

"Emma and I are fine, but it's Pan's shadow. It got out somehow it attacked the Blue Fairy. You have to come it might be after Henry and…" Hanna was talking about a mile a minute trying to explain to her dad what had just happened.

"Hanna slow down. Tell me where you are and your mother and I will be right there. Everything is going to be fine," he assured her.

Hanna told her dad where they were and went to give the phone back to Emma. In the time that she was on the phone, Neal had arrived and had been filled in on what just happened.

"Are you girls okay?" Emma and Hanna heard David say from behind them. They had arrived a lot faster than Hanna thought they would.

"We're fine," Emma assured him as Hanna just nodded her head. She was actually pretty shaken up by what had just happened. She couldn't stop worrying about Henry and the fact that Pan might be out there somewhere. She never thought she would have to deal with him again.

As Emma and David went over to cover up Blue, Snow went to her youngest daughter. She could tell by the look on her face that she was not fine.

"Are you sure you're okay baby?" Snow asked Hanna as she wrapped her arms around her.

"Mhmm," Hanna said as she held on tight to her mom.

"That thing isn't going to hurt you," Snow said as she placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"I know, but what about Henry," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom. "It could go after him next and…"

"What the hell happened?" Hanna turned to see Regina and Henry approaching them. She was relived to see that Henry was safe.

"The shadow. It killed her," David told Regina.

"Pan's shadow?" Regina asked in confusion. "I trapped it on the sail."

"Yeah, well it got free," Emma told her.

Emma continued to tell Regina that she knew Pan was behind this. Regina reminded her that Pan was trapped in a box under the floor of Gold's shop, but Emma knew it was him. Everyone agreed that they had to assume Pan was still a threat, and they had to find a way to stop him. As Henry turned to Regina for protection and comfort, Hanna watched Emma and noted the look on her face. She was thinking the same thing that Hanna was…that there was still something very off about Henry's behavior and it didn't have anything to do with him reaching out to Regina. She is his mother. She was the one who raised him for the first 10 years of his life, but there was still definitely something going on.

Neal and Hook went off to the Jolly Roger to get the candle, so they could capture the shadow. Regina was taking Henry to her vault to keep him safe from whatever dangers Pan and his shadow may possess. While, Hanna went along with her sister and parents to Gold's shop. They were going to get that box and make sure Pan was still safely inside.

Hanna was really surprised that they were on their way to Mr. Gold's shop and her parents had actually let her come along. Usually, they would dump her off at Granny's with Red, but Hanna definitely wasn't complaining. She always wanted to come with them anyway and now she was. Although, she did notice the tight grip her mom had on her hand and the fact that her dad was walking very closely on the other side of her.

Mr. Gold and Belle were just leaving the shop as the group approached them. It took some convincing from Emma, but Gold agreed to give the box to her and let her open it over the town line. Pan would be powerless, and they could get to the bottom of what was going on and destroy Pan once and for all.

"Be careful, Emma," Snow said as she watched Emma cross the line, gun in hand, ready for Gold to open the box.

Hanna watched the red smoke float out as Mr Gold opened the box. When the smoke disappeared, there was Pan lying on the ground in its place. Hanna watched as he stood up and turned to face Emma. Hanna flinched at the sight of him. Seeing his face brought back all of those memories of Neverland. All of the horrible thoughts he put into her head, the hours and hours of wandering through the jungle, and the constant fear that weren't going to be able to save Henry and make it away from that terrible place.

Snow and Charming both noticed the look on their little girl's face when Pan appeared out of that box. They knew she was scared. "It's okay," Snow assured her.

"He can't hurt you," David said as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

Hanna listened to what her parents told her and took comfort in the fact that they were right there with her. She was totally thrown off guard when she heard what Pan said.

"Mom?" Pan said as he looked at Emma.

"What?" Emma said in confusion.

Hanna listened as Pan claimed he was Henry. That Pan switched bodies while they were still in Neverland. Gold didn't believe him, but Pan still tried to convince them that he was really Henry. Hanna thought that maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe that's the reason Henry had been acting so different ever since they arrived back in Storybrooke—he was actually Pan. That would explain the shadow escaping the sail and attacking Blue as well.

"Emma, I don't think he's lying," Hanna said as she started to walk forward. Snow and Charming held onto her arms, preventing her from walking any closer. They weren't taking any chances.

"I know," Emma said as she eyed the boy up suspiciously. "Tell me something only Henry would know."

Pan went on to tell Emma about him getting trapped in the mines, about blowing up the well, and that he likes cinnamon in his hot cocoa. The others weren't convinced. They didn't think this proved anything. Emma then asked him to tell her when they first connected, not met, but really connected. Hanna watched as Pan smiled and told Emma about the time at Henry's castle when she first came to Storybrooke.

"And what did you tell me?" Emma asked.

"That I knew why you gave me up… you wanted to give me my best chance."

"Henry," Emma said with relief as she lowered her gun.

"Mom!" Henry said as he ran over to her, giving her a hug.

"It is Henry," Hanna said as she hugged her mom and dad. This was really Henry. She knew it. Only Henry would have known something like that. He was here and he was safe, now all they had to do was figure out how to switch them back.

After a quick reunion, everyone made their way to where the real Pan was—Regina's vault. Hook and Neal were there with the candle. They weren't able to capture the shadow yet. They also had tried getting into the vault, but it was sealed shut.

Hanna watched as Emma walked away, obviously frustrated about the situation. She also watched as her parents followed. She knew Emma must be upset that they hadn't found out about Henry sooner. She knew her parents were going to talk to her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. She thought about following, wanting to help Emma too, but she decided against it. She thought Emma need this one-on-one time with their parents. She needed their comfort just as much as Hanna did, even if she was an adult. Hanna thought maybe this would allow her to warm up to them and get her a step closer to calling them mom and dad. Hanna decided to go talk to Henry instead.

"So it's really you in there?" Hanna said as she walked over and stood beside her best friend.

"Yeah it is," Henry told her with a smile.

"Good, I'm glad," Hanna said as she gave Henry a hug. "We just have to find a way to switch you back because I don't really like looking at that face you have right now."

"Me either," Henry said with a laugh.

Gold was finally able to break the protection spell on the door, and they all entered the vault in search of Regina and the real Peter Pan.

When they made their way down the stairs and into the room, they found Regina lying on the floor. Snow rushed over to her, checking her pulse and making sure she was still alive. Fortunately, she was just unconscious and Gold was able to use some sort of magic and wake her up. They looked around, but Pan was nowhere to be found. It only took Gold a few minutes to realize what he had taken from Regina's vault—the dark curse. The one that had ripped them all from the Enchanted Forest and brought them here. The one that took away all of their happy endings. The one that Henry, Hanna, and, Emma had worked so hard to break. Pan had it and they had to find some way to stop him from casting it.

Once they were outside of the vault, Hanna listened as the adults decided what to do…how they were going to stop this curse. Regina said that the curse was made to be unstoppable. She doesn't think that there is anything they can do. However, Gold, who usually knows just about every loophole, assures them that Regina can stop the curse. They have to get the scroll, and she has to be the one to destroy it. Both her curse and Pan's curse will be ended. He warns that there will be a steep price though, magic always comes with a price.

Gold tells them that instead of going to Pan to get the scroll, they will bring him to them with a spell—one that will return Pan and Henry to their own bodies. He said that once Henry is back in his own body, he'll have the scroll and can bring it to them, so Regina can destroy it once and for all.

Hanna was glad to hear that Mr. Gold had a plan. Regina would be able to stop Pan's curse and that was definitely a good thing. She really hope the price she had to pay wasn't as bad as Gold made it seem to be, but she figured anything would be better than what Pan would have in store for them.

They all went to Gold's shop to prepare Henry for the spell. Gold had everything he needed and was ready to enact it. He told Henry that he will fall into a deep sleep and when he wakes up he will be in his own body. Hanna watched as Gold waved a wand over Henry, causing him to fall asleep. Then, all of a sudden, Henry began to shake.

"What's happening?" Hanna asked, frightened by the sight in front of her.

Gold explained that Henry's spirit is leaving Pan's body. After few seconds he was finally still.

"It worked," Regina said with relief.

"Let's go find our son," Emma said with determination as she headed out the door.

The group ran down the street and met up with Henry at the library. He came running towards them with the scroll in his hands. He ran right into Regina and Emma's outstretched arms.

It's me, it's me. It worked!" he exclaimed as he handed the scroll to Regina.

As soon as the scroll touched Regina's hand, a bright light flashed and Regina fell to the ground. Emma had to shout her name several times before she finally gasped and opened her eyes.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Emma asked as she helped Regina off of the ground.

Regina claimed to be fine, but she just saw what needed to be done to stop Pan's curse. That made Hanna really worry now about what Regina was going to have to do to break the curse. It must be pretty bad if it made her collapse like that.

"Mom, are you going to be okay?" Henry asked with concern.

"The important thing is you will be," Regina told him.

Just as Regina finished her sentence the scroll disappeared from her hands and everyone looked up to see Pan standing right in front of them. Hanna gasped and quickly latched onto her father, who instinctively wrapped his strong arms around her. She clung tightly to him as she watched Pan wave his hand, freezing them all into place. He started talking, but Hanna just tried not to listen to what he was saying. She remembered what happened last time she listened to what he had to say. It didn't take long before he had her believing that her mom and dad didn't love her and didn't really want her. Hanna knew none of that was actually true, but she still reused to listen to anything he was saying. She wanted to bury her face into her dad's jacket, but she couldn't move.

Before Pan could really say too much, Hanna saw Gold come up from behind him.

Hanna listened as he told Pan that he had a job to finish and what needs to be done has a price—a price he was finally willing to pay. Hanna watched as the shadow came when Gold held up his hand,giving him his dagger. Gold grabbed a hold of Pan and stabbed him, along with himself, using the dagger. There was a bright light and they both disappeared, leaving only the scroll behind.

Even though Pan was seemingly gone, although he had been "gone" before but he kept coming back and Hanna wasn't sure she fully believed that was gone for good this time, the curse was still coming. Regina says she can still stop it though.

"What's the price?" Emma asked. "Gold said there was a price."

"It's not _our_ price. It's mine," Regina told her.

She continued to explain what she felt when she touched it, why she fell to the ground. She had to say goodbye to thing she loved most.

 _Henry,_ Hanna thought. That was the thing Regina loved more than anything. What did that mean though, for Henry? Would he be okay? Hanna didn't know what to think. She just tried to keep listening to what Regina was telling them.

Regina explained that she has to undo the curse that created Storybrooke. She says that it will be as if it were never here. Everyone will go back to where they came from. Everyone will be taken back to the Enchanted Forest, except for Henry. He will stay here because he was born here.

"But he'll be alone!" Hanna exclaimed when she realized what Regina was saying. Everyone else was born in the Enchanted Forest, including herself and Emma. They would have to go back too, leaving Henry all by himself.

"Regina we can't just…" Emma started to say, not accepting the fact that she would have to leave her son here all alone.

"No, you will take him, because you're the savior," Regina assures her. Emma can escape the curse just like she did before when she was a baby.

Emma doesn't like that option she wants her and Henry to both go back with everyone, but Regina insists that isn't possible. Regina can't be with Henry. She has to pay the price or none of it will work.

"Emma you have to go!" Snow tells her daughter. Hanna looks up at her mom and sees the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I..I just found you," Emma says, still refusing to accept this.

"And now it's time for you to leave us again. For your best chance, for his."

"No…I…I'm not…done. I'm the savior, right? I'm suppose to bring back the happy endings. That's what Henry always said."

"Happy ending aren't always what we think they'll be."

"But we're a family."

"Yes, and we always will be. You gave us that," Snow told her daughter. She and Charming both continued to convince Emma that everything will be okay and that she can do this. There is no choice…they have to go. Hanna couldn't believe what she was hearing. This can't be happening. After everything their family had been through and now it all comes down to this. They are going to be separated again. That didn't sound like any kind of happy ending to her.

Everyone made their way to the town line to say their final goodbyes. Hanna walked over to Henry, and the fact that she would never see him again was becoming more real. She was going back to the Enchanted Forest, a place she had spent just a few minutes before the curse swept them all away. She couldn't believe this was happening. Henry was her best friend. He was the little boy that spilled red paint all over her picture, then spent the whole night drawing her a new one. She never forgot that or any of the other things he had done for her over the years. She would miss hanging out at the diner with him, drinking hot chocolate and beating him at darts. She would even miss going to the arcade with him, even if he did always beat her at the video games. She would miss hanging out at his castle and talking for hours on end.

"Henry I…" Hanna started to say as the tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"Hanna it's going to be okay," Henry assured her.

"Henry. It's not. What am I going to do without you?" Hanna said as she wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"You're going to have fun over there. You'll get to ride horses, sword fight, shoot bow and arrows, and all kinds of fun stuff."

"It won't be fun without you," Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug.

"I wish I was going with you," Henry said sadly as he hugged Hanna back. He wanted to go with them more than anything. He didn't want to leave his best friend. He wanted to learn how to sword fight with her and ride through the forest on a horse. He knew they would probably find lots of ways to get into mischief over there. It would of been great.

"I love you Henry," Hanna said as she continued to hug him tightly.

"I love you too," he told her.

After saying goodbye to Henry, Hanna lifted her head to find her sister. She wanted to say goodbye to her too. She slowly walked over and looked up at her, trying to hold back the tears.

Emma looked down at her little sister, seeing the tears brimming her eyes. She could feel the tears in her eyes coming too. She didn't know what to say, she just pulled her close and wrapped her arms tightly around her, giving in and letting the tears fall.

"I'm going to miss having a sister," Hanna said as she held on tight to Emma.

"Hey, we will always be sisters," Emma said as she pulled back and looked down at her. "Don't forget that, okay?"

Hanna just nodded her head. She was really going to miss Emma. She would miss their dinners together at Granny's and all of the little adventures they had in Storybrooke.

"I love you Han," Emma told her little sister with a smile.

"I love you too," Hanna said as she tried to put on a smile for her sister. She still couldn't believe this was happening.

"There are my girls," Charming said with a sad smile as he came up and wrapped his arms around them, holding them close. He knew he would never get the chance to hold them both like this again.

Snow sighed as she watch her true love with their two perfect daughter's. After everything they went through to be a family, now their chance was being taken away from them again. She still didn't want to believe this was happening. She wanted to cling onto that last bit of hope and believe that something would change…that they would find a different way to stop Pan's curse. She knew that wasn't the case though. She knew she had to be strong for her family. She knew Emma was going to have doubts about all of this. She had to assure her daughter that she could do this, that everything would be alright. She knew her youngest daughter would be going through a lot as well in the months to come. She was losing her best friend and sister all in one day. She had to be strong for her baby and help her through the tough times that would lie ahead. She knew her husband's heart would break when he had to leave his daughter for the second time in her life. She would have to be there for him to…they would be there for each other. She put on a smile and walked over to her little family, wrapping her arms around her daughters, just like Charming. This was the last time they would get to be with both of their daughters, and she would cherish every second of it.

Once all of the final goodbyes were said, Hanna stood with her parents as Emma and Henry made their way to Emma's car. Emma stopped, just before getting to her car and turned around. As Hanna clung tightly to her dad and silently sobbed, she watched her mom walked over to Emma. She held Emma's face in her hands, and placed a kiss on her forehead. A kiss that told Emma she could do this and her and Henry would be just fine.

Snow walked back over and Hanna looked up at her with a tear stained face. Snow gave her little girl a reassuring smile and gently wiped the tears away. She wrapped her arms around Hanna, and they all watched Emma and Henry drive away as they became surrounded by the purple smoke.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Once all of the smoke had cleared, Hanna opened her eyes and looked all around. She took in the world surrounding her. Everywhere she looked all she could see were trees…very tall trees. There were thousands of them. Thick forests surrounded her on every side. She looked over to her mom and dad. They were dressed in clothes that were very different from the ones they wore in Storybrooke. Her mom's hair was even long again. She glanced around at everybody, and they all looked different. Especially Regina, her appearance was a little frightening. She definitely looked like an evil queen. Hanna was almost afraid to look down at her own wardrobe. She was wearing a pink dress that went all the way down to the ground, covering her feet. Hanna was not one to really wear dresses…she was never very comfortable in them. This one was especially uncomfortable.

"Snow, what happened?" Hanna heard a woman ask.

"We're back," her mother said in a very sad and defeated tone.

Snow and Charming walked over to their friends and introduced them to Hanna. They were Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora. Hanna remembered that Aurora was the woman Henry had met in the burning room. That made Hanna sad because now she was thinking about Emma and Henry and the fact that she would never see them again. She leaned into her dad and Charming wrapped his arms around her as he continued to talk with Aurora and Phillip. They informed them that the ogres had been defeated and were no longer a threat. Phillip also offered a place for them to stay at their castle for as long as they needed. David was grateful for the offer, but turned him down. He told them that all they needed were some horses and that they had their own kingdom to get back to. Since Snow and Charming's castle was destroyed by the curse, they all agreed to go back to Regina's. Even Regina eventually agreed to that arrangement. Snow told her that returning reunited would give everybody in the kingdom, who were scared and confused, the hope that they needed.

Hanna stayed with her mom while her dad went off to prepare the horses for their journey.

"How are you doing?" Snow asked her daughter. She knew Hanna was upset about everything that happened. Being in this new realm was going to be hard for Hanna, but Snow was determined to help her love this place as her new home.

"I'm fine," Hanna said with a small smile "This dress is really annoying though," she said as she tugged at it.

"We'll find something more comfortable for you when we get home," Snow said with a little laugh.

Hanna just nodded her head and looked down. _Home_ , it was weird to hear her mom refer to this castle they were going to as _home._ Hanna knew this was her home now, but it just didn't seem real. It felt like a bad dream and that she would be back at Granny's, seeing Henry and Emma, really soon. That wasn't going to happen though.

Snow noticed the sad look on her daughter's face. She was trying to be brave and not show how much all of this was affecting her, but Snow could see right through it. She gently lifted Hanna's chin.

"Things will get better, I promise," Snow told her daughter with a warm smile.

"I know," was all Hanna managed to say as she leaned in for a hug. Her mom wrapped her arms around her, and that comfort made Hanna feel a little better.

After awhile, Snow suggested that they go find her father and see if he was ready to go. They walked over to him just as Hook rode off on a horse, loaded down with a lot supplies.

"Where's he going?" Hanna asked her dad.

"He is going to find his ship…going back to his pirate ways I guess," David told her with a sigh.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and watched Hook ride off into the distance. Hanna thought maybe, just maybe, he had changed a little bit after everything that happened in Neverland. She was obviously wrong though. Once a pirate, always a pirate…they can't be trusted.

"You ready to head out kiddo? You can ride on the horse if you want," David asked her with a smile. He was trying to make things a little fun for her.

"That's okay. I'll just walk with you guys," Hanna said and they all made their way into the forest, towards Regina's castle.

Hanna didn't know how long they had been walking. It had to of been hours. Her legs were starting to hurt a little. She was also getting tired and very hungry. They had stopped for a quick break and had a little snack, but it still wasn't enough. If they had a car, they probably would have been there by now. Hanna thought that with all of the magic in this place, someone would have at least come up with a better form of transportation by now. As Hanna continued to walk along, she couldn't help it when her mind wandered to her sister and her best friend. She was trying hard not to think about them, it only made her miss them more, but she couldn't help it. And she couldn't help but wonder where they were, what they were doing, or if they were okay. Missing them so much and knowing that she would never see them again was only making this journey even harder. She didn't know if she could take it anymore.

After a while, Hanna had drifted towards the back of the crowd. Her parents decided to let her have her space. They tried talking to her, but she wasn't responding much, they thought she just needed some time to think. Hanna looked up and noticed that Regina had veered off the path and went into the woods. Hanna was curious as to what she was up to. She wanted to follow her. She looked up at her parents, who had been looking back every few seconds, it seemed like, to make sure she was still there. They looked back once more and Hanna knew this was her chance. As soon as they shifted their eyes forward again, she made a dash for the forest and followed Regina.

Hanna spotted Regina kneeling down onto the ground. Hanna stood up onto her tiptoes and noticed that Regina was digging. _Is she burying something?_ Hanna thought. She walked closer, trying to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" Hanna just finally decided to ask.

Regina jumped when she heard the voice come from behind her. She rolled her eyes and continued with what she was doing.

"Is that a heart?" Hanna asked with shock when she noticed the shape and bright glow of the object. Why would Regina be burying a heart?

"Go away!" Regina yelled at the young girl.

"That's your heart isn't it?" Hanna asked, finally putting the pieces together. "You're doing that so you won't miss Henry as much, aren't you?"

"You're just as nosey as your mother, you know that," Regina said as she stood up and faced Hanna.

"Will you rip mine out too?" Hanna asked as she looked up at Regina. She missed Henry and Emma so much. If taking out her heart, made that pain go away, Hanna wanted to do it too. She couldn't bear this feeling anymore.

"What?" Regina asked, taken a back by the girl's question.

"Please, I don't want to feel the pain either."

"Are you serious?" Regina asked her.

"Yes, I miss them too much. If that will make it go away, then I want you to do it," Hanna told her.

"You know it hurts a lot, right? It's not like plucking a hair from your head. This is ripping your heart from your chest."

"I don't care," Hanna said, trying to sound brave.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked as she walked closer to Hanna.

"Yes," Hana said as she looked Regina right in the eyes, ready for her to do it. She watched Regina walk closer and closer and stop right in front of her.

"I'm not going to rip your heart out," Regina told her told her with a roll of her eyes. She couldn't believe that Hanna would even ask such a thing. She did find it ironic that the daughter of Snow White, a woman she would have given anything to hurt the last time they were all in the Enchanted Forest, was asking this of her. Regina sighed and bent down to retrieve her heart from the ground. She didn't want to be a bad influence on the girl. She didn't want Hanna to think it's okay to just go around ripping your heart out when you feel sad. Hanna was Henry's best friend and Regina wouldn't let anything bad happen to Hanna for him. Regina just decided to find another way to deal with the pain of losing Henry.

"What are you doing?" said a voice from behind them.

Hanna jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. She looked pleadingly towards Regina, not wanting her to tell her mom what she had just done. Regina gave her a look that made Hanna think she wouldn't say anything.

"Is that a heart?" Snow asked in shock. "That's your heart. Regina, I know you're feeling lot of pain, but that's no way…"

"Save your speech. I'm putting it back in," Regina told her as she pushed her heart back inside her chest.

"Good," Snow said with a sigh of relief.

"You should know though that you're daughter just asked me to rip her heart out as well," Regina told Snow as she walked away.

Hanna, feeling betrayed, watched Regina as she walked past. Regina just raised her eyebrows at her and continued on. Regina knew it was for Hanna's own good. Snow needed to know just how deep the pain was that her daughter was feeling, so she could help her through it. Hanna was obviously really hurting, she barely even batted an eye when she told her how bad it would hurt. Regina knew Hanna would probably be in a world of trouble, but she also knew she would never do something like this again.

"Hanna! Is this true?" Snow asked, shocked that she would do such a thing.

Hanna gulped and turned towards her mother. "I'm sorry," Hanna said as she looked down at the ground.

"Why would you do something like that?" Snow asked.

Hanna could tell by the sound of her voice that she was really mad. She just shrugged her shoulders in response, not knowing what to say.

"Answer me," Snow told Hanna, her voice even more stern than before.

"I..I…just can't take it," Hanna started to tell her mom. "Regina ripped her heart out because she missed Henry. I thought it would work for me too. I miss them so much."

Snow watched as Hanna looked up at her, tears falling down her face. Snow knew her daughter would be in pain after losing Henry and Emma, but she never thought she would go this far. Snow realized that she and her husband had a lot more work ahead of them than she realized.

"I miss them too," Snow told her as she held her little girl's face in her hands. "But things will get better. I know this is really hard, but your Dad and I are here for you. Let us help you. We will get through this together. Just promise me you will never do anything like this again."

"Okay, I promise," Hanna told her. She knew she needed to learn to turn to them when she was feeling upset. She had done a lot better since they first met, but she still had to work on letting them in more. Hanna knew she needed to remember that she can talk to them about anything and they'll be there for her.

"Thank you," Snow said as she wiped Hanna's tears away and kissed her forehead.

Mother and daughter were on their way back to the rest of the group. They had caught up with Regina and were walking with her when Snow heard a noise coming from the bushes.

"There's nothing there, unless it flew away," Regina said after she checked where Snow claimed to have heard a noise.

"It did," Hanna said as she pointed towards the sky. Something had definitely been in those bushes, and it was flying towards them right now.

"We need to find cover," Snow said as she pulled Hanna along, trying to shield her from whatever that thing was.

"No," Regina insisted. "I don't run from monsters. They run from me."

Regina made a fireball in her hand and threw it at what Hanna thought looked kind of like a flying monkey. The monkey continued to come after them though, and they all ducked onto the ground. Before they could even really take cover, the monkey grabbed onto Regina and began pulling her into the air. Snow quickly held onto her and pulled her back towards the ground, but not before the monkey managed to scratch Regina's arm. The girls heard a man tell them to get down. Hanna peeked up at the monkey to see it get shot with an arrow. She sat up wondering where it had come from.

"Milady," the man said as she reached out a hand to Regina. "You're injured," he said when he noticed the scratch on her arm.

"It's your majesty and I'm fine," Regina told him and she got up off of the ground.

"A simple 'thank you' would suffice," he told her.

Once he made sure Snow and Hanna were not harmed by the flying monkey. He went on to tell them that he was Robin and introduced them to his Merry Men. Hanna couldn't believe she had just been saved by the actual Robin Hood. She had read stories about him and even saw the movie Disney made about him once in school. Sadly, this made her think of Henry again and how much he would have loved meeting the real Robin Hood.

The girls, along with Robin and his Merry Men, made their way back to the rest of the group. Charming was relieved to see his girls had safely made it back. He knew Snow and gone to find where Hanna had wandered off to.

"Where did you go?" David asked his daughter as he pulled her in for a hug. After a few seconds, he let her go and looked down at her, expecting an answer.

"Well…I…I" Hanna didn't know what to say. She was afraid to tell him what she had done. She knew he would be mad. She looked down at the ground and tried to figure out what to say. She knew she couldn't lie because her mom was standing right there and knew exactly what she had done. Before thinking of anything though, her mom spoke up.

"She just wandered into the woods a little bit. Nothing to worry about," Snow assured her husband. Charming gave her a questioning look, the look on his wife's face told him that there was more to the story. Her face also told him that they would talk about it later.

"Okay, well no more wandering off. You stay right here with us," David told her with a smile as he held onto her hand. He didn't plan on letting it go until they arrived safely at the castle.

Hanna nodded her head at her dad, then looked up at her mom. She gave her a smile, thanking her for not telling him. Snow gave her a quick wink, and they continued on their journey.

When they finally arrived at the castle, they found that it was surrounded by a protection spell. A spell that wasn't put their by Regina. Someone was in Regina's castle and she wan't happy about it. Regina wanted to storm right in there and find out just who this person was, but the others convinced her that they needed a plan first. Robin offered them a safe place to stay in Sherwood forest. Everyone agreed and took Robin up on his offer.

Hanna was lying in the tent with her mom. Her dad was out talking with some of the others, trying to devise a plan to get into the castle.

"Hanna close your eyes, sweetie. You need sleep," Snow told her as she gently ran her fingers through her hair.

"No, I'm okay," Hanna said as she shook her head, insisting that she didn't need to close her eyes. She knew what would happen if she did. She would have nightmares…about losing Emma and Henry, about Pan and Neverland, or about this new world she was in. She knew nothing good was going to come from closing her eyes and letting herself sleep.

"You know, if you have a bad dream, your dad and I will be right here to wake you up from it," Snow told Hanna with a smile.

"Okay," Hanna sighed as she reluctantly closed her eyes.

When Hanna opened her eyes again, she wasn't sure how much time had passed. The sky was definitely darker though. She looked around the tent, her parents nowhere to be found. Before she could even start to panic, she heard their hushed voices right outside of the tent. Hanna crawled close to the opening to listen.

"Snow, what happened?" Hanna heard her dad ask. Hanna became nervous because she was pretty sure he was asking about what really happened earlier when Hanna followed Regina into the woods.

"Charming, she's even more distraught over this than I thought," Snow said in a worried voice.

"What did she do?" he asked, the concern in his voice very apparent.

"She…she asked Regina to rip out her heart, so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of losing Emma and Henry," Snow told her husband.

"She what?" Charming said a little louder than he intended. Hanna jumped at the sound of her father's voice.

"Shhh…keep your voice down. You'll wake her," Snow said as she tried to calm him down.

"Snow, our daughter asked the Evil Queen to rip her heart out and you expect me to be calm about it?"

"She's not evil anymore," Snow said with a roll of here eyes. "And Regina refused to do it."

"We have to talk to Hanna about this. She can't go around asking people to rip her heart out."

"I already talked to her. I think she feels pretty bad about it. I miss Emma and Henry so much too, who knows what I would have done if I didn't have you and Hanna here with me. I may have asked someone to rip my heart out too. We have to be careful with this, Charming. She's hurting just as much as we are, and we have to help her through this. We have to show her that we are here for her."

"We will, Snow, everything is going to be okay. We all miss them and we will get through this together."

Hanna peeked through the opening of the tent to get a look at her parents. She watched as her dad gently wiped the tears from her mom's face. She watched him pull her close. She also saw the few tears that escaped his sad eyes as well.

Hanna let her head drop as she crawled back to her spot and laid down. She didn't think about how they would be feeling. She didn't think about how her asking that of Regina would have affected them. How worried they would be about her. They missed Emma and Henry just as much as she did, yet they remained strong for each other and for her. Hanna knew she wasn't making things any easier for them. Seeing the tears falling from their faces and the sadness in their eyes made Hanna feel guilty. She would do better. This new life wasn't going to be easy, but she had her parents here with her. She could lean on them for support and give them the support they needed as well. They would get through this together, just like they do everything.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 _Wow, I can't believe this is Chapter 25 already! I wouldn't have been able to keep up with this story without all of your support! I hope everyone is still enjoying the story! Let me know if you have any suggestions :)_

 _Hanna looked all around her. She knew where she was. She was back…back in the jungles of that terrible place she wanted to forget. She was in Neverland and he was standing there, with that same smirk on his face she'd seen many times. It was Pan. He was doing it again, he was ripping their family apart. He was taking Emma and Henry away. He had them in his grasp. Hanna could see them, they were right in front of her, but she couldn't get to them. She tried and tried, but she couldn't move. She was stuck._

 _"_ _Hanna help," she heard Henry call out in desperation._

 _"_ _Han you have to save us," Emma begged her sister._

 _Hanna saw the distress in their eyes and could hear it in their voices. She wanted desperately to help them, but she didn't know how._

 _"_ _Please! Let them go!" Hanna yelled at Pan. It was no use though, no matter how much she pleaded with him, he would never give them up. He just stood there with the same smirk on his face just like he always did…never saying anything and with wave of his hand they all disappeared._

 _Hanna dropped to the ground. She had failed them. She couldn't save them. She would never get to see them again. They would be gone forever. All because of Peter Pan, Hanna would never get to see two of the people she loved most in this world ever again. "Emma! Henry! Come back to me! Please!" Hanna called out._

Snow and Charming awoke to their daughter's screams. "I'll go this time," Charming told his wife, giving her a kiss before going to check on his little girl. This had been going on for several months now, ever since they had gotten back to the Enchanted Forest. Hanna had these terrible nightmares that caused her to call out in her sleep. Only Snow or Charming could wake her from the terrors that haunted her dreams. When they first started, Snow and Charming would both rush to their little girl's side, but now that it happened just about every night, they took turns. Sometimes it took awhile to pull Hanna from her nightmares and get her calmed down enough to go back to sleep again.

Charming walked into Hanna's room to find her tossing and turning in her bed. Her blankets were twisted all around her. She was calling out for them…for Emma and Henry, just like she always did. It broke Charming's heart to see how much pain his little girl was in. He was hoping that these nightmares would start to fade away as time went on…as she got use to living here, but that wasn't the case. The nightmares were just as strong as they were when they first arrived.

"Hanna…wake up baby," Charming said as he held onto Hanna's arms to keep them from thrashing around.

"No…no," Hanna said as she tried to get out of her father's grasp.

"It's just a dream. I'm here," he told her calmly.

"They're gone," Hanna said in defeat, eyes still closed. She was still half asleep, but she was finally laying still and beginning to calm down.

"It's going to be okay," Charming said as she gently brushed the hair out of her face.

"Daddy!" Hanna said as her eyes shot open, finally coming out of the her deep sleep. "They're gone," Hanna whispered as tears fell from her eyes.

"I know they are," Charming said as he pulled his little girl into his arms. He rubbed circles on Hanna's back as she slowly began to calm down. He knew exactly how his daughter was feeling, both he and Snow did. They missed their oldest daughter and grandson more than anything. They wished they could help Hanna get through this, but they didn't know how. This was just as hard on them. They knew that all they could do was continue to be there for their little girl and help her through this, no matter how long it took.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her father. She didn't always ask this of them. Once she was woken from her nightmare and calmed down, she would usually just go back to sleep on her own. Tonight, she wanted her dad to stay with her. She didn't think she could be in here alone.

"Of course," Charming said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hanna laid down and felt safe in the strong arms of her father. She let her eyes close and she drifted off to sleep, knowing no nightmares would come while he was there.

Hanna awoke the next morning to find her dad not there. He must have gone downstairs already for breakfast. She felt bad that she had woken him again last night. She tried really hard not to have those nightmares. When she did, she tried her best not to scream out, but it never seemed to work. She always woke up to the loving eyes of either her mom or dad, who would help her to calm down and fall back asleep. Hanna was comforted by the fact that they would always be there for her.

Hanna walked through the hallways of the large castle. She had finally learned how to get around without getting herself lost. They took back the castle after learning that it was Regina's half-sister, Zelena, who took it over in the first place. Zelena was actually the Wicked Witch of the West, it took awhile for Hanna to wrap her head around that one. She was use to the fairytale characters from the Enchanted Forest being real by now, but she didn't know people from Oz were real too. Hanna wondered what other characters were actually real.

She made her way into the dining room and sat down at the table with her parents, breakfast already waiting for her.

"Good morning," Snow and Charming said as they greeted her with warm smiles.

"Morning," Hanna said with a small smile. She still felt guilty that she had woken them up again last night. Even though her dad had been the one to actually come in with her, she knew her mom had been awake too. "I'm sorry I woke you guys up again."

"Hanna you don't have to be sorry," Snow told her.

"We're your parents. It's our job to be there for you," David said.

Hanna nodded her head and started into her breakfast. The food here was pretty good. The palace chefs did a great job, but she missed the pancakes her dad and Henry use to make. Nobody could beat those, especially when Henry was in charge of adding the chocolate chips.

"Have you heard anything from Neal?" Hanna asked once she was finished with her food. She knew he and Belle had gone to the Dark One's castle. She overheard Neal saying that he wanted to find a way to revive his father and that Rumplestiltskin might know a way to get back to Emma and Henry.

"No we haven't heard anything," Charming told her as he looked over to his wife.

"It's just…it's been a really long time. Don't you think they should be back by now and…" Hanna started to say.

"Hanna, we've talked about this," Snow sighed. When Hanna overheard what Neal was saying about getting back to Emma and Henry, she went directly to her parents and told them. Ever since then, she had been asking about information on Belle and Neal's return. "Remember, sweetie, there are no more portals. This curse was a complete reset. This is our realm for good."

Snow wanted her little girl to have hope, it was the most important thing anyone could have. Holding onto to something that just wasn't possible wasn't good though. There was no way to get back to Emma and Henry. She and Charming had stayed up many nights with Regina to discuss any possibility of that happening, but there was just no way. Snow wanted to help Hanna move on and try to enjoy the life she has here.

Hanna sighed and let her head drop. She knew her mom was right. They had told her this several times. Hanna knew there was no way to get back to Henry and Emma, not without another curse. If there was, she knew her parents would be doing everything they could to make it happen. Even if they did make it back somehow, Emma and Henry wouldn't even remember who they were anyway.

"The only thing we can do for Emma and Henry is let them be and know that we gave them their best chance," Charming told her.

"I know," Hanna said as she nodded her head.

"We do have some other news to share with you," Snow said as she gave her daughter a nervous smile. She and Charming had been trying to come up with the best way to tell Hanna this news. They had been talking about it for days.

 _"_ _Snow, we have to just tell her," Charming told his wife._

 _"_ _I know I know. I'm just afraid of how she'll react. What if she's not happy about it? What if she thinks we'll love the baby more? What if she let's her walls come back up? Charming, we've worked so hard and made so much progress we can't…"_

 _"_ _Snow, calm down," Charming said once his wife started talking about a mile a minute. "She might not like the idea at first, but that can be normal for any older sibling. She might have thoughts about us loving her less, but that's when we show her that isn't true. We will continue to be there for her, just like we always have. We won't let her walls come back up, I promise."_

 _"_ _I know. You're right. We can do this," Snow said with a smile._

 _"_ _She's going to love her new little brother," Charming said with a smile as he put his hands on his wife's stomach._

 _"_ _And what makes you think it's going to be a boy?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows._

 _"_ _I just know," he said with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _No matter what they did end up having, they knew they would be there for Hanna. They would always be there for their children._

"What is it?" Hanna asked, a little concerned because of the look on her mother's face. What else could they possible have to tell her?

"I'm going to have a baby," Snow said, watching Hanna's reaction, trying to assess her feelings about this.

"Oh," Hanna said, surprised by this. She definitely wasn't expecting them to tell her that. She looked up and could see the excitement in her parents' faces. She knew she should be feeling that too, but why were all of these feelings of worry and jealousy going through her head right now?

"Hanna…what are you thinking?" David asked when he noticed the look on his daughter's face. He couldn't tell how she was actually feeling about the news.

"Nothing. It's great. Congratulations," she said with a small smile as she stood up to leave. "I'm gonna go for a walk. It's really nice outside."

Snow and Charming watched as Hanna left the room. They weren't going to push her to talk about it anymore right now. They wanted to give her some space. They knew she probably needed some time to process all of this. They were still worried about how she was going to handle the news though.

Once Hanna was out of sight of her parents, she took off running. She ran until she found the door that led to the gardens outside. She ran through the bright colored flowers to the edge of the garden and out of the gate. She made her way to the place she had found a few days after they arrived. It was a big willow tree. The leaves hung down low and hid her from view when she sat on one of the branches. She liked to come here a lot to just think and have time to herself.

Hanna climbed up to the branch she has sat on many times before. She leaned back against the tree trunk and let what her parents just told her really sink in. They were having another baby. A baby…a second chance at what they had missed out on with her and Emma. They were getting a do-over. Another opportunity to raise their child. They would get to raise this one from birth. There would be no curse to take the baby away this time. The baby would get to grow up and have the life Hanna and Emma should of had.

Hanna shook her head and tried to push these thoughts away. They were still her parents too. They still loved her and they would still love her even when the new baby came…right? Hanna didn't know. She knew that they loved her now, they showed that time and time again, but babies need a lot of love and attention. Her parents might not have enough to go around. She remembered Emma telling her about the foster parents that gave her away when they had their own baby. They didn't have enough love for both Emma and the new baby, so they sent her back. Hanna knew her parents would never give her away, but they would definitely love the baby more. They might still love her, but the baby would take some of that love away. Hanna was still going through a lot with losing Emma and Henry and being transported to this new world. She needed her mom and dad to be there for her. She needed their support. She didn't know if she could do this without them.

Hanna pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She let her tears fall as she silently sobbed. She didn't know what was going to happen. She didn't know what she was going to do.

Once she cried herself out, Hanna decided to spend the afternoon walking through the trees and just being alone. She did _not_ want to go back. She knew her parents would make her talk…about the baby and about how she was feeling. Hanna was not ready for that. She decided that she wasn't even going to go inside for lunch. Her parents would probably start to wonder where she was though, but she was safe. It's not like she could get out of the castle walls, there were knights everywhere. She was getting a little hungry though, so she plucked some berries from a bush and just snacked on those. After a few hours, she climbed back up into the tree.

Hanna knew that she must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes it was almost dark out, and she could hear her mother calling her name. She didn't even remember closing her eyes though. She looked around and it was definitely later than she thought. She quickly climbed down from the tree and went to where her mom was calling her.

"Where have you been? It's almost time for dinner," Snow asked when Hanna finally made it back to her.

"Just around," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as she walked past her mom and into the castle. She sighed when she saw her father and Regina standing right inside waiting for her as well.

"There you are," Charming said, sounding relieved.

"We've wasted our afternoon searching the grounds for you," Regina said, obviously annoyed.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. She knew she should feel bad for hiding out all day, causing them to look for her, but she didn't. It was their choice to spend their time searching for her. She was fine. It really wasn't necessary.

"Hanna, we need to talk," Snow said as she came and stood by her husband.

"I don't wanna talk," Hanna told her as she turned to leave.

"Hanna, you're not going anywhere. Stay here," David told her with a stern voice. They needed to talk about this. They gave Hanna the space she needed, but now it was time to talk. She was obviously upset about the new baby.

"No," Hanna told her dad as she turned back around and crossed her arms, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Hanna, we are going to talk about this," Charming told her, a little surprised by her attitude.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and turned to leave. She wasn't ready for this right now.

"Hanna, please," Snow said as she grabbed onto her hand.

"What do you want me to say?" Hanna said a lot louder than she meant to as she pulled her hand out of her mother's grasp. "I'm glad you're having another baby. I'm glad you get to have a second chance, one that you didn't get with Emma and me. I'm glad you'll have someone new around you can love more than me."

Hanna stopped herself before she said anything else. She didn't mean to yell at them. She knew she shouldn't have said any of those things. That's why she didn't want to talk about it right now…she wasn't ready. She looked up at her parents, noticing the looks of despair on their faces and instantly felt guilty. She knew she hurt them. She didn't mean to, but she did. Hanna turned and ran from the room before she said anything else that would cause them pain.

Hanna sat up in her room for several hours. She thought her parents would have come in and talked to her by now…well she secretly hoped that they would. She finished her book she had been reading and she drew a few pictures to pass the time. Hanna eventually just gave in and tried to go to sleep, they obviously weren't coming. However, sleep was not coming either, she must have slept too much up in the tree and her guilt was really getting to her. She felt bad about what she said to her mom and dad. She finally decided to go see if they were still awake and talk to them about what she said.

She quietly walked the few steps down the hallway to their bedroom. Hanna let her head drop when she saw that the door was shut and there was no light shining from the crack underneath. They were already asleep. It must have been pretty late. They must be upset with her if they went to bed without even saying goodnight. Hanna knew she blew it. She shouldn't have said those things.

Hanna just decided to go downstairs and get something to eat since she was already up, she was really hungry since she missed out on dinner. She had a big breakfast and some of those berries, but her stomach was growling. She made her way down the dimly lit hallway towards the stairs. She passed several knights, who were on watch for the evening, none spoke to her, but a few did nod their heads as she passed. Hanna just smiled at them and held onto her stomach…the growling was getting even louder as she got closer to the kitchen.

"Well, well. Look who it is."

The voice that came from behind made Hanna jump. She had finally made it into the kitchen and over to the fridge, but she didn't realize there was anyone else there. She didn't think anyone else would be up this late. She turned around to see Regina sitting at the table. Regina was often up in the night, she didn't sleep well anymore.

"Oh, hi," Hanna said before turning back to rummage through the fridge for something to eat. She pulled out some things to make a sandwich.

"What are you doing up?" Regina asked, even though she was pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"I wanted to talk to my mom and dad, but they're already asleep. Then I got hungry," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Oh I see," Regina said as she watched Hanna finish making her sandwich and sit down next to her.

"They're mad at me," Hanna told Regina as she dropped her sandwich and looked down at the table.

"They're not mad at you. They're worried about you," Regina told her.

"How do you know?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her.

"Because they wouldn't stop talking about it at dinner," Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really?" Hanna asked, not sure if she believed Regina.

"Yes. Although, they should be mad after the way you talked to them. You were very rude," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at the young girl.

"I know. I shouldn't have said those things," Hanna admitted.

"You're right you shouldn't have, because they're not true."

"Oh what I said was true, maybe I shouldn't have said them, but they're true. They will love that baby more than they love me. It will be a second chance for them…it's okay though," Hanna told her.

"Would you stop. You're being ridiculous. You know that's not even remotely true," Regina told her sternly, she was getting tired of this.

"But they will…" Hanna started to say.

"Enough. They love you and you know that. Well, at least you should after how much they tell you they do," Regina said, hoping to get through to her.

Hanna looked up and immediately looked back down again after meeting eyes with Regina. She could be very intimidating when she wanted to be, but Regina was also right. The more she thought about it, the more Hanna knew she was being completely ridiculous. She knew her parents loved her and that they always would. They've shown her time and time again. A baby won't change that. A baby might even be fun actually. Hanna never tried to think of it that way. Babies are really cute. Hanna would even get to be a big sister and help take care of her little brother or sister. Maybe she could get use to the idea. Her parents would always be there for her, things might change a little bit, but they would always love her.

"I gotta go," Hanna said as she quickly got up and left the kitchen.

Regina smiled. Her methods might not always be the kindest, but they got the results that she needed. She got Hanna to come to her senses and it only took one quick conversation.

Hanna raced up the stairs and into her parents' bedroom. Snow and Charming quickly sat up at the sound of someone entering their room.

"Hanna…what's going on? What's wrong?" Charming said as he turned on the bedside light.

"Nothing…I'm just…I'm sorry," Hanna said as she stood next the bed by her dad.

"Come here sweetie," Snow said as she motioned for her daughter to come sit in between them on the bed. Her little girl was ready to talk, it might be the middle of the night, but they were going to do this now.

Hanna climbed onto the bed in between her parents and just started in. "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean it. I know you won't love the baby more than me. I was just confused and I wasn't thinking."

"Hanna are you sure? You have to know that we will love you just the same as this baby. Nothing will ever change that," Snow said. She needed Hanna to know this. She couldn't have Hanna thinking they loved the baby more, she just couldn't.

"Things around here are definitely going to change, but we will always love you," David told her.

They both worried that Hanna might just being telling them what they wanted to hear and not really meaning it. They needed their little girl to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that they both love her and would always love her just as much as any other child they might have.

"Guys, I really do. I know that you love me. I know things will be different, but that doesn't mean you'll love me any less. I know everything is going to be okay," Hanna said with a smile.

"Good," Snow said with a sigh as she wrapped her arms around Hanna, pulling her close.

"You know, it actually might even be fun," Charming said with a grin. "Think of all the dirty diapers you'll get to change."

"Dad, that's gross," Hanna said with a laugh. "I am not changing any diapers. I get to do all of the _actual_ fun stuff."

"Yeah, Charming. I think we'll save all of those dirty diapers for you," Snow told her husband with a smile.

"That sounds fair to me," Charming said as he wrapped his arms around both of his girls, giving them each a kiss on the forehead.

Snow and Charming met each others eyes and were at peace. Hanna had come around and was okay with the fact that she would be getting a new brother or sister. She knew they would always love her. They knew there may be bumps in the road ahead, but they had made it past their biggest hurdle of telling Hanna the news. Even though she took the news hard at first, they were glad she was happy about it now. They felt safe and were excited about their new bundle of joy. Especially since there wasn't an evil sorcerous out to ruin their lives this time around.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 _Here's the next chapter. Hope_ _you all enjoy it!_

 _Also, if you like little Emma stories, you should check out my new story "Little One." :)_

Hanna was definitely warming up to the idea of having a little brother or sister. She was maybe actually even getting excited about it. Aurora and Phillip were visiting and they were all having a discussion about gathering the kingdom to announce Snow's pregnancy. They had barely started the conversation when Belle came running into the room. Hanna couldn't help to get excited when she saw Belle. _Were they able to revive Rumplestiltskin? Would he know a way back to Emma and Henry?_ Hanna couldn't help but hold onto that small part of hope she had that she would see them again. However, by the look on Belle's face and the fact that neither Rumplestiltskin or Neal was with her, Hanna had a feeling that Belle was not here to deliver good news.

"What happened?" David asked Belle.

"Neal was able to resurrect Rumplestiltskin at the cost of his own life," Belle told them.

"Rumple's alive," Regina said with a smirk on her face.

"Neal's dead," Snow said, sadden by this news.

Belle continued to explain that when Rumple saw that Neal was dying, he absorbed him and Zelena got ahold of the dagger.

It took a minute for Hanna to wrap her head around all of this news that Belle had just given them. Neal was possible dead…again. Hanna couldn't help but to feel sad for Henry, even though he was in a different realm and didn't even remember his father. Rumplestiltskin was possibly alive, which would be good for them when it comes to dealing with Zelena, but not since she has his dagger. The Wicked Witch had the Dark One's dagger, that was definitely not a good thing. Who knows what she could do with the Dark One on her side.

"Maybe now is not a good time to announce the pregnancy," Aurora said, interrupting Hanna's thoughts.

Hanna listened to her mom explain that she doesn't want to give into fear. She wants to give the kingdom what they need…hope and announcing the pregnancy would do just that. She made a good point too…they don't even know what the Wicked Witch wants.

"We do," Aurora said as she looked up to her prince.

She continued to explain that Zelena wants Snow's baby, but they aren't sure for what. Aurora and Phillip apologize for not telling them sooner, but Zelena threatened to harm them and their baby if they told. Before Snow even had a chance to respond, the wind started to blow. Hanna looked up to see Zelena flying in on her broom. Before Hanna could even do anything, both of her parents were in front of her, protecting her from whatever that witch may be up to.

Hanna watched as Zelena, with a wave of her hand, turned Aurora and Phillip into flying monkeys. She then felt herself frozen into place. She couldn't move. Everyone else was stuck where they stood as well. Hanna could only stand there and watch as Zelena walked up to her mom, placing her green hands on her stomach…on her baby brother or sister. Hanna tried to move, to do something to stop her, but she couldn't. Zelena promised to be back on the day the baby is born and take it for herself. She then flew away on her broom, unfreezing everyone.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hanna asked, worried that Zelena might have done something when she placed her ugly green hands on her stomach.

"I'm fine sweetie," Snow assured her as she held onto her stomach as if to protect the baby inside.

"We…we can't let her take the baby. We can't," Hanna said in desperation as she looked up at her father.

"We won't. We will come up with a plan. We will figure this out," Charming said with determination as he pulled Hanna close to him. He would not let someone take his child away from him, not again.

Hanna was wandering about the castle, trying to keep herself occupied until she heard some news. Her parents were in a meeting, discussing how they were going to stop Zelena and protect their unborn child. They wouldn't let Hanna come to the meeting, so she was stuck roaming the castle until they were finished. They promised to come find her as soon as the meeting was over. Well, it had been several hours, and they were still in there. Hanna had exhausted all of her means of entertainment. She tried reading a book, but she couldn't keep her mind focused. She drew a little bit, but just wasn't feeling it. She would have gone outside, but it was kind of cold out. She was super bored…it's not like she could just watch TV or anything either. Now she just found her self wandering these long hallways…wandering and thinking. Thinking about that witch and what she wanted with her baby brother or sister. Hanna got this overwhelming feeling that she needed to protect the baby from whatever Zelena might be planning. She had to, it was her job to protect the baby too. She was the big sister. Hanna didn't know what to do though. She thought maybe if she could get her magic to work again that she could be of some help. She had only used it that one time when she made herself appear on the Jolly Roger. She didn't know if that was a fluke or if she actually had magic. Hanna tried and tried to do what she had done then. She tried to poof herself into the meeting room with her parents, but it wasn't working. Hanna thought maybe if she was closer, she would be able to do it. She made her way towards the meeting room and stood outside of the door. She closed her eyes really tight and thought really hard about how much she wanted to be in that room and about how much she wanted to help. She was concentrating so hard that she didn't realize it when her dad walked out of the room.

"Hanna," Charming said when he saw her standing outside of the meeting room.

"I wasn't listening I promise…I just got here," Hanna said, opening her eyes really quick, not wanting him to know what she was trying to do.

"It's alright," Charming said, not noticing that his daughter was trying to use magic. "The meeting is finished, you can come in." Charming put his arm around Hanna and led her into the room.

"Hey baby," Snow said as she pulled Hanna in for a hug. "Sorry we took so long."

"It's okay. So, what's the plan?" Hanna asked.

They explained to her that they were going to break into the Dark One's castle. That was where Zelena was keeping Rumplestiltskin captive. They were going to ask him for help, hoping he would know how to stop Zelena.

"When do we go?" Hanna said as she looked up at her parents, hoping they would let her come. She was determined to not be left behind this time.

Snow and Charming gave each other a look before giving Hanna an answer. That made Hanna nervous. _They are totally going to leave me behind again,_ she thought. Hanna was already planning a way to sneak out to go along anyways when she heard what her mom said next.

"We leave in an hour. Can you be ready by then?"

Hanna's mouth fell open. They were letting her come? She didn't have to stay behind? She didn't have to come up with a scheme to escape the castle and follow them? This was awesome!

"Hanna?" Charming said with a grin when she didn't answer. He could tell she was obviously very surprised by their decision.

"Oh…Yeah! I can be ready," Hanna said with a smile on her face.

Snow and Charming planned all along to bring Hanna with them. It was the safest option. They would not leave her here without their protection. They did not want that witch getting her hands on their little girl. Sure, there were knights here to protect her, but they wanted Hanna with them. They trusted themselves the most to keep Hanna safe. Regina would be with them too, and they knew she would be able to help if any dangers should arise.

Once Hanna was ready to leave, she met her parents downstairs by the front entrance. When she arrived she saw that Belle and Robin Hood would be joining them on their journey. Apparently Robin Hood had broken into the Dark One's castle before and knew just how to do it. Hanna couldn't be sure, but she didn't think Regina was too happy about Robin accompanying them on their journey, the way Regina was scowling at him though made Hanna think she was right.

They made it into Rumple's castle without too much difficulty. Now, they just had to figure out which room he was in, this castle was huge. Once they finally found him, they discovered him locked in a cage. Hanna peeked around her dad to get a look at him. That was definitely Mr. Gold, but he looked so different. His skin was almost grey and it was scaly. It looked like there was some sparkle to it as well. This must be what he looked like as Rumplestiltskin in the Enchanted Forest. No wonder everyone was terrified of him. Hanna watched as he worked the spinning wheel, turning straw into gold. When they tried to talk to him all he would do was giggle and speak in rhymes, not making any sense. It wasn't until Belle went over to him that he gave them some useful information. He told her that light magic will defeat Zelena. That they need to find the good witch of the south, Glinda. _Glinda?_ Hanna remembered reading about her and seeing her in the Wizard of Oz. _Oz…do we have to go to Oz to find her?_ _How in the world are we going to get there?_ To answer Hanna's question, Rumple informed them that Glinda was banished here, to the Enchanted Forest. He told them that she is north of the Dark Forest. Hanna was glad to hear that, not having to travel to Oz would make things much easier.

"How do we find her? Rumplestiltskin! In the dark forest, how do we find her?" Snow asked in a panicked voice.

He replied with another silly riddle, "Through the door step inside if pure of heart then she won't hide."

After that, he went back to his spinning. They knew they weren't going to get anymore information out of him. Zelena had really done a number on him. Everyone left feeling defeated. They didn't know how to find Glinda. The only thing they had to go on was that she was north of the dark forest, but that was a very broad location. But it was all they had, so they set off in search of the Good Witch of the South.

Hanna was trudging along behind her parents, while Regina brought up the rear. They were in the Dark Forest and heading North. Now, all they could do was hope to find Glinda or something that would lead them to her. Hanna looked up to see her father bend down to pick something up. _Did he find something? A way to Glinda? No. He was picking a flower. Why was he picking a flower?_ Hanna couldn't help the smile that came across her face when he handed her mom the flower. It was very sweet. She looked up at Regina, who was obviously very irritated by this gesture.

"We're at the edge of the Dark Forest trying to find the one person who can stop our imminent doom and save your unborn child. And you two stop to smell the roses?" Regina asks, not even bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Snowbells," Snow said with a smile as she held up the flower to show Regina.

"I don't care if they're dancing daffodils. I need to destroy my sister and so do you," Hanna couldn't help but laugh at how angry this was making Regina. She covered her mouth, trying to hide the giggles. "And if that babbling mad man sent us on a wild goose chase, I swear I'll…" Regina continued when Hanna looked ahead and saw something.

"Look," Hanna said as she pointed to a door just up ahead.

"What is that suppose to be?" Regina said as she noticed the completely random door in the middle of the forest.

"Well it appears to be a door…that leads to nowhere," Charming said as he looked around to the other side.

"Through the door step inside if pure of heart then she won't hide," Snow said with a smile on her face as she repeated Rumplestiltskin's riddle.

"She's in there isn't she?" Hanna asked as she looked up to her mom.

"She is," Snow told Hanna with a wink as headed straight for door and walked through, disappearing from site.

"No!" Charming exclaimed to his wife, but he was too late. He let out a sigh. "Come on Hanna, let's go," he said as he guided his daughter through the door to nowhere.

Hanna looked around. It was as if they had walked into a world of snow. The white powder was everywhere and there were flurries falling from the sky. This didn't feel very much like the south. Hanna looked up just in time to see someone appear. It had to be her…it was Glinda. As her mom and dad talked with Glinda and informed her of their problem with Zelena, Hanna looked around, wondering where Regina was. Surely she would have followed them through. Then Hanna thought back to the riddle, "if pure of heart, then she won't hide." Hanna thought that "pure of heart" part was what was keeping Regina from coming through the door. Hanna couldn't help but to find that a little funny.

Hanna turned her attention back to Glinda. She told them about Zelena's pendant that holds all of her magic. If they can get it, they can defeat her, but only someone with the strongest light magic will be able to accomplish this.

"Light magic?" Snow asked, not sure what exactly Glinda meant.

"Magic created from love," she told them.

"Emma," Hanna and Snow both said at the same time. It's Emma they need. Yeah Hanna, might have some magic in her, but it wasn't strong…not like Emma's. Emma was the saviour, only she could defeat Zelena. She was in a completely different realm though. How in the world were they going to get to her?

"But there is a way…the Dark Curse," Snow said once they were back through the door and had explained everything to Regina.

Regina told them that they were crazy to try to enact the Dark Curse. She would have to give up thing she loved most, which was Henry and that would never happen. Hanna listened as her dad suggested finding a magic bean or Jefferson's hat to open a portal, but Regina reminded them that there are no more portals.

"The Dark Curse is the only way then," David said.

"Haven't you been listening? I cant cast it," Regina said, getting frustrated with the prince.

"No, but someone else can," David said as he looked over at Snow.

"Who?" Snow asked him, not sure where he was going with this.

"You," David said as he walked over to her.

As Charming sat, trying to convince Snow that this was the only way, Hanna was now in her own world, not hearing what they were saying. She tuned out when she heard her dad tell her mom that she would be the one to cast the curse. Hanna knew what that meant. Her mom would have to give up the thing she loved most…her true love. Hanna couldn't wrap her head around that idea. She did not want to lose her father. She couldn't. There had to be another way. Some other way to get to Emma. Hanna knew there wasn't though. The Dark Curse was the way. Hanna tried to push these thoughts from her head. There is no way her mom could crush her dad's heart…she just couldn't. They would find another way. Just like they always do. They always find each other. This couldn't be the end.

This was the end though. Here Hanna stood, back at the castle, as Regina prepared it…prepared the Dark Curse. In just a few minutes, Hanna would lose her father. Her mom would crush his heart. She would never see him again. She would never have him to comfort her from her nightmares. She would never get to have anymore of those yummy pancakes he makes. She couldn't bear it, she couldn't bear not having him in her life anymore. As Hanna stood thinking about how much she would miss her dad, she could faintly hear him convincing her mom that she had to do this. That their love will always live on inside of her. Hanna was completely pulled from her thoughts when she felt those strong, familiar arms pull her in for a hug.

Hanna held on tight to her dad, never wanting to let him go. Charming gently pulled Hanna back to get a good look at her. It broke his heart to see the tears streaming down her face.

"Everything's going to be okay kiddo," Charming said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

Hanna just shook her head, "No."

"It will. You will have your mother. You will find Emma and Henry. You'll have them with you. You'll even get a new brother or sister. You will have so much family around that loves you. You are going to be just fine," he told her.

"I love you daddy," Hanna said as she looked up at him.

"I love you too," Charming said as he gave his little girl a kiss on the forehead and pulled her in for one last hug.

"Do it," Charming said as he turned to Regina, ready for her to get this over with.

Hanna went to stand with her mom and watched her dad walk over to Regina. She felt her mom wrap her loving arms around her. Hanna clung tight to her mom, burying her face. She couldn't watch Regina rip her dad's heart out. Hanna cringed when she heard her dad gasp as his heart was ripped from his chest. Hanna looked up when she heard someone approaching. It was Regina, her dad's glowing heart in her hands. Regina pulled Snow's hand away from Hanna and placed the heart into it. Snow let go of Hanna and walked over to cauldron where the curse sat, waiting for the last ingredient to be added. Hanna backed away, covering her mouth to hide the cries escaping her mouth. Regina walked over to the scared girl and gently grabbed her shoulders, turning her so she wouldn't see what her mother was about to do. Hanna willingly turned around. She heard her father fall to the ground. She knew her mother had done it, she had crushed the heart. That was it. The curse was enacted. Hanna couldn't help but turn around. When she did she saw her mom kneeling on the ground next to her dad, not bothering to hold back the tears that filled her eyes.

"This won't be in vain," Regina said to Hanna and Snow in an attempt to comfort them after their loss. "We will get back to Storybrooke. We will defeat…"

All of a sudden the wind picked up. Hanna turned to see Zelena flying through the room on her broom stick. Hanna watched as she waved her hand over the cauldron, turning the curse green for a moment. What did she do to it? Did she stop the curse? Did her dad just die for nothing? Before flying away, Zelena explained that she added a forgetting potion, so now they won't remember any of this happening when they are back in Storybrooke. They won't even remember who Zelena is.

Hanna started to panic. If they don't remember anything, then they won't even be able to recognize Zelena. They won't know that she is after the new baby. They won't remember that Emma is the only one who can stop her. They won't remember the sacrifice her dad made to get them all back. Hanna's thoughts were swirling around in her head…this was bad, really bad. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her mother start to speak.

"Regina, I need you to rip out my heart," Snow said in desperation as she looked up to her step-mother.

"Mom, what…" Hanna said, not sure if she heard her correctly.

"Hanna, trust me," Snow said as she gave her daughter an encouraging smile, then looked back to Regina. "If you split my heart in half we can both survive."

"How…how do you know it will work? I…I can't lose you too," Hanna said in between her uneven breaths.

"You wont lose me. I have faith. I believe," Snow said as she held onto Hanna's hand. "Please, please Regina. Do it," Snow begged once more.

This was all happening so fast. Hanna didn't know what to do. Now her mom was going to rip her heart out too. This was crazy. But if it worked, then she would have both of her parents again. Hanna looked up and watched as Regina ripped her mom's heart out. She broke it into two pieces. She leaned down and placed one piece in each of parents. Hanna waited, but it wasn't working. Her dad wasn't waking up…he was just lying there he…

All of a sudden he let out a big gasp. "Snow? Whats happening?" he said as he looked up at his wife.

"You're okay, we're both okay," Snow assured him with a relieved smile on her face.

"Daddy, you're going to be okay," Hanna said as she fell to the ground beside him. David pulled his girls close and held onto them both as the smoke engulfed them once again.


	27. Chapter 27

_Hi! Sorry for the long wait. I just got back from vacation and just now had the time to post this. I hope everyone likes it! Please let me know what you think! Enjoy :)_

 **Chapter 27**

Hanna woke up and looked around. She was in her room…her room in Storybrooke. This couldn't be right. They were suppose to be back in the Enchanted Forest. They were just at the town line. Hanna had just watched Emma and Henry drive away. Regina had just cast a spell to destroy Storybrooke and erase all that her Dark Curse had done. Hanna could remember all of that stuff happening. What she couldn't remember was how she managed to get back in her bed. Hanna sat up quickly as a horrible thought occurred to her. _What if I'm here all alone? What if everyone went back to the Enchanted Forest except for me?_ Hanna jumped out of bed as fast as she could and ran down the stairs. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw both of her parents standing in the kitchen making breakfast, like always.

"Good morning princess," David said with a smile as he watched Hanna sit down on the bar stool. The first thing he and Snow did was run right up to Hanna's room to make sure she was here too. They found her sleeping peacefully and went back downstairs to discuss their current predicament and get breakfast started.

"Morning…what's going on?" Hanna asked, hoping her parents had figured it out by now.

"We don't know," Snow told her daughter.

"But you do remember Emma and Henry driving away and all of the smoke, right?" Hanna asked.

"We do," David assured her. "We just don't know what happened after that."

"We do know it's been about a year since then though," Snow said.

"How do you know?" Hanna asked, wondering how they could possibly know that. The last thing they remember is all of the smoke surrounding them, what could possibly give it away that it's been almost a year?

Snow gave her husband a look. She was nervous to show Hanna just how they knew it had been so long. Snow awoke this morning with an enormous pregnant belly, with no memory of how it got there. That's how Snow and Charming realized that they had somehow lost their memories of the last year or so. It was the only explanation. Snow looked like she could deliver any day, so it had to have been at least nine months. A lot of time had definitely passed, but they just couldn't remember. Snow and Charming were afraid of how Hanna was going to react to the news.

Hanna just stared at her parents as they looked at each other, having a silent conversation. She hated it when they did this. She never knew what they were thinking or what they were going to say next. "Guys, will you please just tell me?" she asked, desperately wanting to know the answer to her question.

Snow just sighed and walked out from behind the counter. It was best to just let Hanna see for herself.

Hanna's eyes widened at the site of her mother. Well, that definitely explains how they know some time has passed. "Oh, you're…you're pregnant," Hanna said, not really believing what she was seeing. That was definitely not what she was expecting.

"Yes, I am," Snow said as she watched her daughter, looking for signs that would indicate how she was taking the news.

"Wow," Hanna said as she continued to stare at her mom. She really couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Hanna, what are you thinking?" Snow asked as she went to sit next to her and held onto her hands. She really couldn't tell how her daughter was feeling about all of this.

"I…nothing…it's just a surprise that's all," Hanna said, still trying to wrap her head around the fact that her mom was going to have a baby probably any day now.

"Hanna, talk to us," David said. He could tell by the look on Hanna's face that she was thinking hard about something, he just wasn't sure what.

Hanna was letting this information sink in. Her mom was going to have another baby. Her parents were going to have a brand new baby. One that they would get to watch grow. One that wouldn't be taken from them. Hanna sat and waited for the thoughts of jealousy and doubt to flood her brain, but they didn't. She was waiting to feel sad that her parents would love the baby more than they loved her, but she didn't. She was surprisingly okay with all of this. She must have known about the new baby and had come to terms with it in the missing time. That was the only explanation she could think of because she knew normally she would be completely freaking out right now. She was actually excited though…excited to have a new baby around and the opportunity to be a big sister. This would be fun.

"Hanna," Snow said, squeezing her daughter's hands. Hanna was just sitting there staring off into space, not answering them.

"Huh? What?" Hanna said as she shook her head, bringing herself out of her own thoughts.

"What are you thinking sweetie?" Snow asked again, a little more worried now.

"I was just thinking about how great this is going to be. Congratulations Mom," Hanna said as she reached out to give her mother a hug.

Snow and Charming sighed with relief at Hanna's reaction to the news. They could tell that she really meant what she said. This had definitely gone way better than they could have imagined. Their first problem of telling Hanna was resolved. Now, all they had to do was check on everyone else in the town…and they had to figure out if Regina was successful in getting them all back to the Enchanted Forest in the first place, figure out why they didn't remember anything, find who took their memories, and figure out a way to find Emma and Henry…it was nothing. They could do this. They would fix all of this together, just like they do everything.

Hanna just sighed as she sat in the booth at Granny's. She had spent most of the past few days here as her parents tried to get the town back into order. She never thought she would ever get tired of this diner, but she was surely starting to. Granny's was now officially the headquarters, and they pretty much only left to go home a get some sleep. Her parents had meetings after meetings. People were coming in and out with news. No one remembered anything and worst of all people were starting to disappear. They had no idea what was going on and who was responsible for all this.

Hanna was thrilled when it finally got late enough for them to call it a day and head home for bed. Hanna gave her father a definite "yes" when he asked if she was ready to leave. She had been ready for hours.

Snow was up in Hanna's room, tucking her in for the night. She noticed Hanna looking over to Henry's empty bed on the other side of the room.

"We will find them," Snow assured her daughter.

Hanna was becoming worried that they would never be able to find a way to get to Emma and Henry. They had no way of leaving the town to look for them. Not like it would make much of a difference…they wouldn't even remember them anyway.

"Mom, how? It's been days and we still haven't found a way. We can't even leave the town. We…"

"Hanna…I promise you we will find Emma and Henry. We just have to…" Snow started to say before a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Someone's here," Hanna said as she tried getting out of bed. She had this feeling that she really needed to see who was at the door.

"Hanna, you need to lay down and go to sleep. Your father will get the door," Snow said as she gently pushed Hanna back down onto the bed.

"Mom, no. I wanna see who it is…" Hanna said, trying to protest, only stopping when she heard the person talking.

"But you know who you are?" they heard the familiar voice ask David.

"It's Emma!" Hanna said as she hopped out of the bed after hearing her sister's voice.

Snow heard Emma's voice too. She got up as well and rushed to follow Hanna down the stairs to where her other daughter was waiting.

"Emma!" Hanna said as she ran towards her sister.

"Hey Han," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her little sister. "But if you can't remember, how do you know it's been a…" Emma continued to ask her father when she looked up to see her mother approaching her. Emma's question about how they knew it had been a year was answered when she saw the obviously pregnant stomach of her mother.

"Yeah, mom's pregnant," Hanna said as she stepped aside, giving her mom a chance to give Emma a hug.

"I can see that," Emma said, clearly shocked by this news.

Snow, David, and Hanna were confused as to how Emma was able to remember who they were. She was suppose to have the fake memories that Regina gave her. Emma explained to them that Hook found her in New York. He told her that her family was in danger and that she needed to save them. Emma didn't believe him at first, remembering Henry as the only member of her family. Hook finally managed to convince her and gave her a potion that restored her memories.

After Emma was finished filling them in on everything, they all went over to Granny's to discuss things further. Emma decided that it would be best to just stay there since Henry doesn't have his memories back yet.

"Okay, Henry's asleep upstairs. If he wakes up, you two are helping me with a case, okay?" Emma said as she looked over at her parents.

"He really doesn't remember anything?" Hanna asked her sister.

"No Han he doesn't," Emma regretfully told her sister. She knew Henry not remembering her was going to be hard for Hanna. "He just has the memories Regina gave him when she destroyed the first curse. There was only enough of the potion for me."

Hanna just nodded her head. She was beyond happy that her sister and Henry were back and that Emma remembered her and everything else. It was hard, though, to deal with the fact that Henry doesn't remember who she is or anybody is for that matter. Henry worked so hard to break the curse and bring everybody's memories back. Now, he's the one who needs help. He needs to remember his family and who he really is. Hanna hoped they would be able to help him and get him back to his normal self soon.

Hanna tuned in to what her parents and Emma were talking about. Hook was there too, telling them about his part in all of this. Snow and Charming explained to Emma and Hook what had been going on the last few days, especially the part about everyone disappearing. They also told them that they remember Regina casting the spell and Emma and Henry crossing the town line, but that's the last thing. They weren't even sure if they made it back to the Enchanted Forest. Hook informed them that they had. He was with them and the last he saw of them they were making their way to Regina's castle. That was the last thing Hanna heard. She fell asleep thinking how it was crazy that she had spent the last year in the Enchanted Forest and didn't even remember any part of it.

"Hanna, wake up kiddo," David said as he brushed the hair out of her face.

Hanna opened her eyes and squinted up at her dad. _Why was he waking her up so early? Was it actually that early?_ Hanna sighed when she realized that they were probably going back to Granny's for more meetings. "Can't you just let me sleep in," Hanna whined as she rolled back over. It was really late when they had gotten home last night and she just wanted to sleep.

"We did let you sleep in," David said with a laugh. His little girl really liked her sleep. "It's after ten. It's time to get up. We're going to Granny's to meet Emma and Henry."

Hearing him say Henry perked her interest. She hadn't gotten to see him last night. Emma had him settled in her room and asleep by the time they got there. She was excited to get to see him, even if he didn't really remember who she was.

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up," Hanna said as she hopped out of bed to get ready for the day.

She made her way downstairs, her parents already waiting for her, and they all left for Granny's.

"Now don't forget, Henry doesn't remember, so don't say anything…" Snow started to remind Hanna before they entered the diner.

"I know Mom," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

Hanna walked into the diner and saw Emma and Henry already sitting in a booth. Hanna looked at Henry and couldn't help but smile. Luckily, he didn't see that. Hanna noticed that he was different. He looked older. Hanna tried to wrap her brain around that. It was strange because according to her memories she had just seen him a few days ago, but in reality it's been a whole year.

"Oh. Henry, this is David and Mary Margaret…and their daughter Hanna," Emma said as she stood up and introduced them to Henry.

"Are you helping my mom with the case?" Henry asked. "Or are they the ones who jumped bail?" he whispered.

"No…they're just…old friends," Emma told him.

"Friends? From where?"

"Phoenix," Mary Margaret said.

"Here." Emma said at the exact same time as her mother.

"Well, Phoenix…and then here," Emma said in an attempt to cover up what she and her mother had just said.

"But I thought you were only in Phoenix for… being in that place," Henry said as he looked over at Emma. Hanna just rolled her eyes. He definitely hasn't changed…always asking questions and trying to figure everything out. Same old Henry, that's for sure.

"Right. We were cell mates," Mary Margaret told him.

"Really? What were you in for?" Henry asked her, curiously. She really didn't look like the type to have been in jail.

"Banditry," she told him.

Hanna lifted her head up to look at her mom. She raised her eyebrows, giving her the "seriously?" look. Snow just rolled her eyes at Hanna and grabbed onto her shoulders to guide her into the booth to sit down. She knew it sounded stupid, but it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Just as everyone finished ordering, they heard a crash…someone had broken a glass. Hanna turned around to see Regina staring at them, well at Henry. She was shocked to see him. No one must have told her that he was back in town. Henry just stared back at her, having no idea who she was.

"Oh…I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Regina said, realizing that Henry had no memory of her and that he probably found it odd that she was just staring at him.

"Oh, um…thats okay," Henry told her.

Hanna watched as Emma got up to talk to Regina. She came back after a few minutes, and they all ate their food. Then, David and Emma got a call and had to leave, which left Henry to stay with Hanna and Mary Margaret.

"Did you know there's something called cradle cap?" Mary Margaret asked as she held her book about newborn babies she had gotten from the library.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. _Here we go again_ , she thought. Ever since she had gotten that book, her mom had been talking about all of the things that can happen to babies in their first year. Hanna was tired of hearing about it. She really didn't want to know what cradle cap was. It sounded gross.

"Babies get it on their heads," she continued. "It's a crusty, yellow, greasy, scaly skin rash."

"Mom…" Hanna groaned. She looked over at Henry, who was busy with his video game. He heard though, because he got a disgusted look on his face when he heard the description of cradle cap.

"Seriously! This book uses all of those words," she said as she held out the book to show Hanna.

"I believe you. We really don't want to hear about it though," Hanna said as she widened her eyes at her mother, then cast them towards Henry. Thankfully her mom took the hint and closed her book.

"How about we go to the library?" she suggested as she looked over at Henry who seemed pretty preoccupied by that game. "I know how much you love to read," she said to him.

"How do you know that?" Henry asked.

"Your mom said…I think."

"Cool, let me go get my coat and I'll be right down," Henry said as he got up from the booth.

"I'll come with you," Hanna said as she followed him quickly before her mom could protest. She did not want to stay down here with her, just in case she started reading that baby book again.

Hanna walked up to Henry's room with him in silence. She knew she should say something…anything, but she didn't know what to say to him. "What's that thing your playing?" Hanna asked, when she couldn't think of anything else.

"It's called a Game Boy. You've never heard of a Game Boy before?" he asked Hanna with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Oh…yeah I have. I just couldn't really see it, that's all," Hanna lied in an attempt to cover up her lack of knowledge about 21st century games. She had played games at the arcade, but that was it. She obviously had no idea what a Game Boy was, but she didn't want Henry to know that.

"Here do you want to try?" Henry asked as he handed it to her.

Hanna took the game from him and just looked at it. She didn't know what to do with it. She didn't even know how to turn it on. "Uh, that's okay," Hanna said as she gave it back. "My mom's waiting. We better get back downstairs."

"Okay," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. He grabbed his coat, and they made their way back down to the diner.

Hanna noticed some red-haired woman talking to her mom. Hanna had never seen her before and had no idea who she was. By the time, they made it over to her though, the woman had left.

"All set?" Mary Margaret asked when she saw the kids approaching her.

"Yeah, let's go," Hanna said, not bothering to ask about the woman. Her mom was the Queen and there were many people who talked to her that Hanna didn't know. She really didn't think much of it.

Once they arrived at the library, Hanna noticed that her mom was going back to the section where she found that baby book with the cradle cap. Hanna was not about to go there and look at books about being pregnant and babies.

"Mom we're going over here," Hanna said as she grabbed Henry by the arm and pulled him in the other direction. "Come on. The good books are over here."

"Okay, stay together," Mary Margaret told them.

After awhile, Henry and Hanna began to warm up to each other. Hanna felt like she had her best friend back…well sort of. It was still different since he didn't remember her, but they were having a lot of fun looking at the different books. They were laughing and cracking jokes back and forth just like old times.

After dinner, Hanna finally admitted that she had no idea how to play the Game Boy and Henry agreed to teach her how. He showed her which buttons she needed to push to jump and run faster. He showed her how to get power ups and defeat the villains at the end of the level. Hanna was starting to get the hang of it. She wasn't as good as Henry by any means. She died pretty much all of the time, but it was still fun. She was just about to beat the level when someone entered the loft. Hanna didn't bother to look up, it was probably just her dad and Emma, but when she heard Regina's voice her eyes glanced up and her character died right before reaching the flag at the end of the level.

Hanna sighed, she was so close, and looked up to see Emma and Regina. She wondered what Regina was doing here.

"Hanna, why don't you come help me with the dishes," Snow said as she closed her newest book she had borrowed from the library and stood up. She wanted to give Henry, Emma and Regina some space to talk.

"Mom no I…" Hanna started to whine. She wanted to try to beat that level…and listen in on why Regina was here. However, when she glanced up and saw the look she was receiving from her mother, she stopped. It was a look that told her to listen and go help with the dishes.

Hanna reluctantly got up and went with her mom to the kitchen. While she dried the plates, she tried to listen to what Regina was talking to Henry about, but she couldn't hear. By the time they finished, Regina was gone and her dad and Hook had just come into the loft.

"We need to talk," David told Emma and Snow, giving them a look that it needed to be in private.

"Can I come?" Hanna asked as she tried to follow the adults out of the apartment.

"Hanna, just stay here with Henry for me okay?" David told her.

"Alright," Hanna said with a sigh.

"I'll fill you in later," he whispered as he gave her a wink and went with the others.

Hanna went back to the couch and sat with Henry. He was playing his video game again. He was playing a much harder level than Hanna was playing. Hanna just laid her head back and watched him zoom through the levels as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

After awhile, Emma, Snow, and Charming came back into the loft. Emma told Henry that it was time to go home and they left for Granny's. Hanna still couldn't get use to the fact that they weren't staying here. This was their home, not Granny's Bed and Breakfast. Hanna couldn't wait until Henry got his memories back and they could live here again.

"So, what happened?" Hanna asked her parents once Emma and Henry were gone.

They told her that they found out what was happening to the missing people…they were being turned into flying monkeys.

"You mean like from the Wizard of Oz?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows. "Okay…so who's in charge of them? The Wicked Witch of the West?" Hanna said with a laugh.

Hanna just looked up and saw her parents give each other a look and then move their eyes towards her again. The looks on their faces told her that she was right. It was the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Wait, seriously? She's real too?" Hanna asked in shock.

"Yes, we believe she is the one who cast the curse that brought us all back here and took all of our memories," Snow told her.

Hanna tried to wrap her head around all of this. Characters from Oz were real. The Wicked Witch of the West was real and for some reason she brought them all back to Storybrooke and took their memories. What reason could she possible have for doing all of this? Why as the Wicked Witch in Storybrooke?


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 _Thanks for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter!_

 _Also, a guest asked for some pre-teen moodiness. I tried to add some in for you. :)_

 _Enjoy :)_

Hanna rolled out of bed and sleepily made her way downstairs. She could hear her mom talking to someone. It was a woman, but Hanna didn't recognize the voice. It wasn't Emma, Regina, or Ruby. Those were the only three woman Hanna thought could be here to visit her mom. She walked down the stairs to find that red-haired woman sitting at the table. The same one she saw at Granny's the day before. Hanna wondered who she was and why she was here.

"Good morning, sweetie," Snow said to Hanna as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Morning," Hanna mumbled as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Hanna, come over here for a minute. I want to introduce you to our guest," Snow told her.

Hanna groaned, she really just wanted some cereal, but she went over to meet her mom's new friend.

"Hanna, this is Zelena. She's a midwife, and I've asked her to help with the baby. Zelena this is my daughter Hanna," Snow said as she introduced the two.

"It's so nice to meet you," Zelena said with a smile as she reached out to shake Hanna's hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Hanna said as she reached out her hand. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she didn't trust this woman. That sickly sweet smile seemed fake.

"Can I go get some cereal now?" Hanna asked her mom.

"Yeah, go ahead," Snow told her. She knew her daughter liked to eat as soon as she got up in the mornings.

Hanna made her way into the kitchen. She got out the milk, a bowl and a spoon. She went over to the cupboard where the cereal was and sighed when she opened the door. Her favorite cereal was gone.

"Mom, where are the Fruit Loops?" Hanna practically whined.

"I don't know Hanna. Emma was here this morning, maybe she ate the last of them."

Hanna rolled her eyes. Emma. She always ate the last of the Fruit Loops. She was back in town for not even two days and she was already eating all of the cereal. Hanna was pretty sure there was more than just one bowls worth left in the box too. It was typical Emma to eat more than her share. Hanna's only other choice was Cheerios. She poured some in her bowl and sprinkled lots of sugar on top to make them sweeter. Hanna walked past her mom and towards the couch with her cereal. She knew she wasn't suppose to eat in there, but she was hoping her mom wouldn't say anything since she had company.

"Hanna, where are you going with that? Come eat in here with us," Snow told her.

"Mom, can I please eat in here?" Hanna asked, trying to give her mom "the eyes" so she would say yes. It didn't work very often, but she had to try.

"No Hanna," Snow said, not even phased by her pleading look.

"Mom, come on it's just cereal," Hanna tried.

"Hanna, come eat in here please," Snow said trying to keep her patience.

"Ugh whatever," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she sat down at the table with her mom and the suspicious midwife, setting her bowl down a little harder than she should have.

"Hanna do not roll your eyes at me and lose the attitude," Snow whispered as she gave her daughter a look. A look that told her she better stop this now because they had a guest over.

"Sorry," Hanna said as she looked down. She knew exactly what that look from her mother meant, so she chose to lose the attitude…for now at least.

Hanna ate her cereal and listened as her mom told Zelena all about how she met her Prince Charming. That's when the man himself walked in.

"Okay, so I'm here, shall we get this thing started?" David said as he sat down at the table after being introduced to Zelena.

"Oh. It sounds like you mean 'shall we get this thing finished?'" Snow whispered to her husband.

Hanna was just sitting back eating her bowl of cereal, but she heard the little exchange between her parents. She looked up and met eyes with her father, raising her eyebrows at him. David sighed as Snow suggested they get some tea. Zelena offered to make it and got right up and made her way over to the kitchen.

"I mean isn't she wonderful?" Snow asked her husband.

"Yeah, she _seems_ perfect. But can we trust her? We don't even know her," David said.

"I'm with dad. We don't even know who she is. What if _she's_ the Wicked Witch?" Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. It was possible.

"Shhh," Snow said as her eyes glanced towards the kitchen. She didn't want Zelena overhearing what they were saying. "Look, let's just hear her out, okay?"

David nodded his head in agreement. Hanna just shrugged her shoulders again. For some reason she didn't trust this woman…she just had a bad feeling about her. Her mom seemed to like her, so Hanna would just try not worry about it.

The meeting seemed to go well. Her dad hadn't stayed for too much of it. Hanna bailed as soon as she finished her cereal and went to watch TV. She didn't pay much attention. She just knew it was over when she looked up to find Zelena gone and her mother in the kitchen cleaning.

"Mom, what's Henry doing today?" Hanna asked. She knew Emma and her dad were out looking for the witch, and they definitely wouldn't have let Henry tag along. Usually, Henry was with Hanna when the adults went out in search of the latest bad guy.

"He's with Regina," Snow told her.

"Why?" Hanna asked. Henry didn't have his memories. He didn't know Regina was his mother. Wouldn't Henry find it odd that he was hanging out with the Mayor of Storybrooke? Hanna wondered what explanation they gave Henry about that.

"Well, Regina wanted him to be with someone who could protect him from the Wicked Witch…someone with magic," Snow said as she dried the last plate and put it in the cupboard.

"Oh, okay" Hanna said with a sigh. She wished that Henry could have hung out with her today. She missed him, plus she really wanted to play his Game Boy thing. She was so close to beating that level last time.

Hanna was upstairs getting ready for bed when she finally heard her dad come through the door. He had been gone all day looking for that witch, leaving Hanna stuck at home all day with her mom, who continued to read those crazy baby books and clean as if the loft was filthy, which it wasn't. She quickly threw her pajamas on and made her way down the stairs. She was hoping that they would let her stay up since he had just gotten back.

When Hanna got down to the bottom of the stairs she noticed the serious looks on her parents' faces and their hushed voices talking. She couldn't tell what they were saying, but she thought she heard her mom say something about being a great father. Hanna didn't really think anything of it though.

"Dad you're home!" Hanna said as she ran over to him.

"There's my girl!" David said with the biggest smile on his face as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her tight, cradling her head with his hand.

Charming had a rough day and was glad to see his little girl. While looking for the Wicked Witch, he came upon someone in the forest. He thought it was the witch, but he was wrong. When he pulled back the hood, he saw himself. For a split second he thought that somehow his twin brother had come back from the dead or something, but he soon realized that wasn't the case. He was battling a sinister version of himself…a version of himself that made him face his deepest fears. David tried to fight it off, saying that he wasn't afraid of anything, but he eventually gave in. He was able to defeat it when he admitted to himself that he was afraid…afraid of not being a good father. He was terrified about being a father to this new little baby that would be coming soon. He had no idea what he was doing. He couldn't help but think about how he hadn't gotten the chance to raise Emma and Hanna. Emma was an adult, she's lived through her whole childhood and teenage years. He had only missed the first ten years of Hanna's life, but it was still a lot of time. He missed so much. He wasn't able to be there for them like he should have. They had to practically raise themselves in this world. No one to care for them or look out for them. He could be there for his girls now though. Emma might be all grown up, but she still needed him, even if she didn't want to admit it. Hanna still had a lot of growing up to do and needed her daddy. He would be a great father to his children…to all of his children, no matter how old there were or how much time he'd missed with them.

"Uh, dad. Are you ever going to let go of me?" Hanna asked when he kept hugging her for way longer than usual.

"Oh, yeah sorry," Charming said as he put her back down.

"Are you okay?" Hanna asked, noticing the weird look on his face.

"I'm fine. I just missed you," David told her with a smile.

"I missed you too, you were gone like all day. Did you at least catch that stupid witch?" she asked.

"No, not yet. We'll keep looking tomorrow."

"It's getting late. I'm sure you're tired Charming. Why don't we all head to bed," Snow suggested.

"No, mom I want to stay up. I'm not even tired," Hanna whined.

"Hanna, your father is exhausted and it's late…"

"Snow, it's fine. How about we all stay up and watch a movie?" he suggested. He didn't want to go to bed just yet. He wanted to spend some time with his little girl, especially after the day he had.

"Yeah can we?" Hanna asked with excitement. "And will you make us some hot chocolate Mom? Please, please?"

"Alright," Snow said with a laugh. She knew why her prince wanted to stay up even though he looked like he could pass out at any moment, and how could she say no to her sweet little daughter asking for hot chocolate like a 4-year-old. "You two go pick out the movie."

Within 10 minutes of finishing their hot chocolates, Hanna and Charming were both sound asleep. Charming was stretched out on the couch and Hanna was laying next to him…or rather practically on top of him. She hogged the couch, just as much as she hogged the bed when she slept. Snow got up and cleared their mugs from the coffee table. She went into the kitchen and washed them up and put them away. She turned the movie off and went to wake her sleepyheads.

"Charming, wake up," Snow said softly as she brushed her hand along his cheek.

"Huh? Is the movie over?" he asked, still half asleep.

"No, but you two fell asleep on me. Come on, let's go to bed."

"No, no, we're good here," Charming said as he held on tighter to his little girl.

"David, you can't be comfortable sleeping on the couch," Snow told him.

"Snow, I'm fine. I promise. I don't want to wake her," he told his wife with a smile.

"Alright," Snow said as she started to get up.

"Wait," David said as he reached for his wife's hand and pulled her back down to him.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"I need my goodnight kiss," he said with a grin.

"I think I can help you with that," Snow said as she leaned in and gave her husband a kiss goodnight.

"Thank you," Charming said with a smile.

"Goodnight," Snow said as she got up and draped a blanket over them. She leaned down to give Hanna a kiss goodnight too and decided to steal another one from her husband.

Charming kept his strong arms wrapped around his baby girl. He would always be there for her. He would be a great father to her, Emma, and the new baby. He knew he could do this now and he wasn't afraid.

"Where is everyone?" Hanna asked when she woke up and realized she was home alone with her mom again.

"They're out tracking Mr. Gold," Snow said as she came and sat down on the couch next to Hanna.

"Gold? He's here? He's alive?" Hanna asked as she sat up. The last thing she remembered about him was that he sacrificed his own life in order to destroy Pan.

"Yeah, they found out that the witch has been keeping him in her storm cellar, but he's not there now, so they're out looking for him. We're hoping he can tell us who this witch is once and for all," Snow told her.

"I'm surprised you're not out there with them," Hanna told her mom. It wasn't like her to miss out on all the action, especially since she was really good at tracking.

"You're father insisted that I stay home and rest," Snow said with a roll of her eyes. She was pregnant, not incompetent. She could take care of herself and the little bundle of joy inside of her.

"Well, can Henry come over and hang out with us today?" Hanna asked. If she was going to be stuck at home all day again, she wanted to at least hang out with someone her own age.

"Uh, well…he can't," Snow winced as she looked over at Hanna, knowing she wasn't going to be happy about this.

"Why not?" Hanna groaned.

"He's out fishing with Leroy today," Snow told her.

"What? Why couldn't I go?" Hanna asked. She wasn't really into fishing much, but it was better than staying home.

"First of all, it's past 10 and you have to get up early if you want to catch the good fish. Plus, there's a Wicked Witch running around and I want you here with me," Snow said as she pulled Hanna in for a hug. She couldn't force Emma and Henry to stay home, as much as she may have wanted to, but she could keep Hanna right here with her.

"Can we at least go somewhere today?" Hanna asked, her voice getting whinier than it was before.

"We'll see. I have a lot I need to do today. I have to get this place cleaned and ready for the baby. There's so much to do. You can help me," Snow said as she got up and pulled Hanna along with her.

Hanna was confused, the place was clean. Her mom had cleaned all day yesterday, even though she really didn't need to. The loft was always clean. What more could there possibly be to do?

Unfortunately for Hanna, Snow was in the nesting phase. This happens to women who are pregnant. They want to get the house just right for the new baby that's coming along. Snow needed the house to be perfect. She just couldn't seem to get things around here organized or clean enough. She was even worse when she was pregnant with Emma and Hanna…she had a whole palace to worry about back then.

"Mom, I don't want to do this anymore," Hanna said as she threw the pile of socks her mom was making her sort. There were no matching socks in here.

"Okay, that's fine. You've helped enough. You can go watch TV or something. I can do the rest," Snow told her with a smile, trying to ignore the completely annoyed look on her daughter's face and the fact that she threw the socks everywhere.

"No! I don't want to watch TV," Hanna said as she stood up and crossed her arms, giving her mom a glare. She was tired of her mom keeping her cooped up inside.

Snow took a deep breath and counted to three before answering. Hanna was mouthy all day yesterday, and it looked like today wasn't going to be any better. This child was getting on her last nerve. "Then go read a book or something," Snow told her as she started to pick up the socks.

"No, I want to go somewhere. I'm tired of being here. It's so boring," Hanna told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Hanna, I have too much to do here and you can't go anywhere by yourself, so find something to do here," Snow said, ignoring Hanna's eye roll. If that girl did it one more time though, she was going to regret it.

"Ugh, you're being ridiculous!"

"You know what?" Snow said as she threw the socks back onto the ground and stood up. " _You_ can clean up these socks that you threw, and then you can just go upstairs to your room."

Hanna's mouth fell open as she watched her mom walk into the living room and sit down on the couch. Hanna kneeled down onto the ground and threw the socks back into the stupid basket and went upstairs, stomping her feet on the way up for good measure.

Snow gently rubbed circles on her temples, trying to prevent the headache that her moody daughter was surely going to give her. She knew Hanna was acting like this because she had been stuck inside for the past couple of days, but it was no excuse. It didn't give her license to act like a brat. Snow had planned on taking her out later once David and Emma had gotten home with Henry. She thought they could all go out to get dinner or something. Now, she wasn't so sure if she was going to let Hanna go anywhere unless she changed her attitude.

Hanna occupied herself in her room for about an hour before she started to get hungry. Her mom didn't say how long she had to stay up here, but she figured it had been long enough. She made her way downstairs, hoping her mom had made lunch.

"What's she doing here?" Hanna asked, a little more rudely than she realized, when she saw Zelena in the kitchen with her mom.

"Hanna, come with me please," Snow said as she grabbed Hanna by the arm and pulled her into her bedroom. "Excuse us," she told Zelena.

"What?" Hanna asked with a roll of her eyes.

"First of all, stop it with the eye rolls. I don't want to see it again, understand?" Snow said as she grabbed Hanna by the chin, forcing her to look at her.

Hanna nodded her head, she didn't even realize she rolled her eyes.

"Secondly, you do not talk to a guest in our house that way. It's rude."

"I just asked what she was doing here," Hanna said innocently.

"It was the way you asked, Hanna, it wasn't very polite," Snow told her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said.

"It's not me you need to apologize to," Snow said as she moved her eyes towards the kitchen.

"Mom, no…" Hanna started to complain.

"Just do it, Hanna. I made some sandwiches for lunch. You can have one afterwards. I know you came down here because you're hungry," Snow told her with a smirk as she went back into the kitchen.

Hanna groaned and followed her mom into the kitchen. "Where'd she go?" Hanna asked when the midwife was no longer there.

"She must be in the bathroom," Snow whispered as she pointed to the bathroom. The doors were shut, so that must be where she was.

"No sandwiches until you apologize," Snow said as she moved the plate away from Hanna's outstretched hand. "I'm going to go switch the laundry load."

Hanna sighed and had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She did not feel like apologizing to that woman, she was really hungry, and her mom was getting on her last nerve. She was done. She didn't care anymore. She picked up a couple of sandwiches and made her way to the door. She grabbed her coat and shoes and quietly left the loft.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 _Here's the next one for you guys! Enjoy :)_

Once she made it out of the building, it only took Hanna approximately 30 seconds to regret her decision to leave the apartment. She knew it was a mistake. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself as she walked down the sidewalk. She really wasn't thinking when she left…she just did. She was just so tried of being stuck inside and her mom was really getting on her nerves. Hanna knew she was going to be in so much trouble when she finally went back. She just shrugged her shoulders though…she was already out here, so she might as well enjoy it.

Hanna knew she couldn't be out where others could see her, so walking through town was not an option. Everyone in town knew who she was, and they knew Snow White and Prince Charming would not want their young princess out all by herself, especially with the Wicked Witch running around. It would only take a quick phone call to her parents to let them know of their daughter's whereabouts. Hanna decided to take a few side streets and make her way into the woods. She would walk along the trail that led her to the beach. That's where she really wanted to go anyways. She loved to feel the ocean breeze in her hair while she sat and watched the waves.

Hanna quickly found the trail and made it to the beach pretty easily. This part of the beach was pretty secluded, so Hanna was sure no one would find her here. She sat down in the sand and made herself comfortable. Hanna only got to enjoy the relaxation of the beach for a few minutes though.

"Hanna!" yelled a voice from behind.

Hanna quickly turned around to see her dad walking straight towards her. _Crap, he sure found me fast,_ Hanna thought as she stood up to face him. "Dad, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Hanna, are you alright? We thought she took you," David said as he wrapped her in his arms.

"What? Nobody took me. I'm fine," Hanna told him. She was confused. Why did he think somebody took her?

"Want to tell me how you got here, then?" David said as he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, waiting for an explanation from his daughter.

Hanna looked up at him and noticed that the look of concern and worry he had when he first saw her was replaced by one of anger. He was totally mad at her. She was definitely in trouble. She thought maybe she should have played along and pretended that someone actually did take her.

"Hanna I'm waiting," David said when she didn't answer him.

Hanna sighed. "I left the loft and walked here."

"What the hell were you thinking?" David yelled. He had no idea what could have possible motivated her to wander out on her own with everything that had been going on in town.

"I don't know," Hanna said as she looked down.

"Do you realize how dangerous it is for you to be out here by yourself?"

"It's not dangerous. As you can see I'm perfectly fine," Hanna told him with a little more attitude than she realized.

"Yeah and you're lucky I was able to find you so quickly or you might not be," David said as he thought about that witch and the fact that she has been turning people into flying monkeys. That could easily have happened to Hanna.

"Whatever, I just needed to get out of the house for awhile," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

Hanna noticed the look on her dad's face change again…he was even madder than before. Hanna was pretty sure she rolled her eyes during that last statement. _I really need to stop doing that._ Both of her parents had told her several times to quit the eye rolling, but she couldn't help it.

"Let's go," David said as he grabbed Hanna by the arm and pulled her towards his truck. He was done talking to her. He just wanted to get her home. His wife was at home, out of her mind with worry.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

David just continued to walk towards the truck, his hand firmly grasped on his daughter's arm. He didn't want to hear it right now.

"Can't we just stay here for a little bit, since we're already here?" Hanna begged as she tried to loosen his grip on her arm. She didn't even get to be here for very long.

"Absolutely not. Get in the truck," David said as he let go of Hanna's arm and opened the door for her to get in.

Hanna just stood there with her arms crossed. She didn't want to leave. She wasn't a child. Her dad was being ridiculous.

"Hanna, don't make me put you in the truck myself," David warned.

Hanna continued to stand there, raising her eyebrows at him. She was really testing his patience.

"Okay fine," David said as he moved towards her.

"Okay, okay, I'll get in," Hanna said as she quickly climbed into the truck. She thought about pushing it further. She kind of wanted to see just how far she could go with him, but the look on his face told her that probably wasn't the best choice. He really would have put her in that truck himself and Hanna knew that would only get herself into more trouble.

As David got into the truck, he pulled out his phone to call Snow. He had to let her know that Hanna was safe.

"What are you doing?" Hanna asked as she watched her dad start to call someone on his phone.

"Calling your mother."

"No. Why?"

"Hanna, she is worried sick about you," David told her.

"But do we have to tell her? We can just pretend whoever you think took me actually took me," Hanna tried. She knew it was a long shot, but she had to try something. Her mom was going to be furious with her when she found out she up and left the loft on her own.

David just gave his daughter a look. A look that told her nice try, but it's not going to happen.

Hanna sighed. It was worth a shot. "Is it the Wicked Witch? Is that who you think took me?"

"We'll talk about it later," David said as the phone started to ring.

"Charming, did you find her? Is she alright?" Hanna heard her mom's frantic voice say through the phone.

"I have her Snow. She's fine. We'll see you in a few minutes," he assured her.

They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"So, you're not going to tell her I snuck out?" Hanna asked with a smile, feeling hopeful.

"Nope, I'm not going to tell her. You are," David told Hanna.

Hanna groaned and slumped her shoulders. She really didn't want her dad to tell her mom, but she especially didn't want to be the one that had to do it. She really hoped her dad took the scenic route home. She knew once they got there it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Dad…please don't make me," Hanna said as they stood outside of the front door to the loft. She looked up at him, hoping he would give in and not make her go in there and face the wrath of her mother.

"Come on," David said as he put his hand on her back and guided her inside.

"Hanna!" Snow said as she pulled her daughter close.

"Hey mom," Hanna said quietly. She looked over and saw Emma sitting at the table. Something was wrong. Hanna could tell by the look on her face.

"Are you okay? She didn't hurt you did she?" Snow asked as she looked Hanna over for any signs of injury.

"No, I'm fine," Hanna said as she looked down.

"Hanna, what is it? Are you sure you're okay?" Snow asked as she put her fingers under Hanna's chin, lifting her head so she was looking at her.

Hanna looked into her mother's eyes and didn't know what to say. She heard her dad clear his throat beside her. She looked up at him. He nodded his head at at her, letting her know that she needed to tell her mother the truth.

"What? What is it?" Snow said, noticing the little exchange between her husband and daughter.

Hanna took a deep breath. "Mom, nobody took me."

"Really?" Snow asked as she stood back and crossed her arms, finally putting together what happened. She knew her daughter was going stir crazy staying in the house. She just didn't think she would actually leave on her own. "Well I sure hope you accidentally poofed yourself out of here or something because otherwise you're in big trouble."

"Well I guess I'm in big trouble then," Hanna said under her breath.

"Excuse me?" Snow asked.

"Well I guess I'm in big trouble then," Hanna repeated as she threw her hands up. "I left myself. I grabbed my coat and shoes and just left."

"Hanna, what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I needed to get out of here. You were driving me nuts," Hanna said a little louder than she realized.

"Hanna, don't raise your voice at your mother like that," David warned.

"But dad, she wouldn't let me leave and she made me sort socks all day," Hanna complained.

"Oh Hanna stop it," Snow told her. "I did not make you sort socks _all_ day. That lasted maybe 20 minutes before you threw them everywhere."

"You threw socks everywhere?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows, wondering just how much trouble Hanna had given her mother today.

"Yeah," Hanna said as she looked down. She did feel kind of bad about doing that. "I cleaned them up though."

"Hanna, I don't care if your mom asked you to clean this whole apartment. You do it and show her respect. Is that understood?"

"But dad, she's been cleaning this place for days. It's already clean! It's crazy," Hanna told him.

"Hanna that is enough," Snow said. She was getting really fed up with her youngest daughter right now.

"It's true though. Look at this place, it's…" Hanna started to say.

"Hanna stop it," Snow warned again. "You just need to go up to you're room for awhile and calm down."

"Mom, no I…woah, what happened to the bathroom doors?" Hanna asked when she noticed that they both looked like they had been kicked in.

"Hanna…not now," Snow sighed.

"No seriously what happened?" Hanna asked, looking over at her sister, hoping she would tell her.

"David and I kicked them in. We figured out who the Wicked Witch is," Emma told her.

Hanna thought about it for a few seconds. Her dad and Emma had figured out who the Wicked Witch was. They kicked down the bathroom doors, which meant they thought the Wicked Witch was here. The only other person that was her besides her mom was…

"Zelena, she's the witch?" Hanna asked, already knowing she was right. Now it made sense why her parents thought she took her. Hanna figured when they found the bathroom, where Zelena had been, empty and Hanna gone, they thought the worst. That she had taken Hanna. Hanna really picked a bad time to sneak out.

"Yes, she's the witch," David told her.

"I knew it! I knew there was something off about her. We called it, didn't we?" Hanna said as she looked up at her dad, who did not give her a pleasing look in return.

"I guess I don't have to apologize to her now for being rude," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna, that's enough…" Snow started to say.

"Hey, I'm gonna go find Henry. I need to tell him," Emma said interrupting her mom. She didn't feel like waiting for this next argument to be over.

"Tell him what?" Hanna asked.

Emma just gave Hanna a sad look and left the loft. She would let her parents fill her sister in on what happened. She only had enough left in her to tell Henry and that was going to be hard enough.

Hanna watched as Emma left the loft. She knew she wasn't going to tell Henry about the Wicked Witch. Henry didn't have his memories, so he wouldn't even know what Emma was talking about. Something else happened…something that was not good.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked her parents.

"Hanna, you need to just go upstairs. We'll talk about this later," Snow told her. She was not ready to talk to Hanna about this yet. She needed some time to cool off…they both did.

"No, please tell me what happened. Somethings wrong."

"Hanna go to your room," David told her firmly.

"But…" Hanna started to object, but quickly stopped. The look on her father's face told her to get her butt upstairs. She was pretty sure he would take her up there himself if she didn't listen, just like he threatened when she wouldn't get into the truck. Hanna didn't want that to happen, so she reluctantly went up without saying another word.

Hanna sat upstairs for what seemed like forever. She thought about all of the events that just recently took place…not about her sneaking out. She didn't want to think about that right now. She was thinking about their discovery that Zelena was the Wicked Witch. Zelena was the one that cast the curse and brought them all here, erasing all of their memories, but why? What was she planning? Why did she pretend to be a midwife? Zelena wanted to get close to her mom and the baby for some reason, but Hanna just wasn't sure what that reason was. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her baby brother or sister though.

After awhile, Hanna finally heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She knew one or both of her parents would be coming up here at some point to talk to her. Now the question was is it going to be her mom or her dad that comes up here? Or was she going to be double teamed?

 _Double teamed it is,_ Hanna thought when she saw her mom walk in, followed by her dad. They didn't look as mad as they did earlier, which was good. Maybe they wouldn't be too hard on her. Hanna sat up on her bed and waited for the lecture that was sure to come.

"Hey," Snow said as she sat down on the edge of Hanna's bed.

"Hi," Hanna responded quietly.

"I think we need to talk," Snow told her.

"Yeah, I think we do," Hanna replied.

"Listen, I'm sorry that I've been keeping you cooped up in the house for the past couple of days. I understand that it hasn't been fun for you, but it was all to keep you safe. I was _not_ going to let that witch turn my little girl into a flying monkey," Snow said.

"I know you just wanted to keep me safe. I'm sorry I snuck out," Hanna said. She really was sorry. She knew the moment she left that she shouldn't have.

"Hanna we can't go back to this. We can't have you sneaking out all of the time and worrying about where you are, especially with that witch out there," David told her. He and Snow went though this with her before and they didn't want to do it again.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"We mean it Hanna. It can't happen anymore," David said, wanting to reinforce what he was he was telling her. Hanna had told them several times that she wouldn't sneak out anymore, but she still did it.

"Dad, I know. I won't do again. I promise," Hanna told him seriously. "I'm really sorry for what I did and that I made you guys worry so much. I'm sorry for giving you such a hard time the past couple of days too, Mom."

"Thank you Hanna, we accept your apology," Snow told her as she wrapped her arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"So does that mean I'm not in trouble?" Hanna asked innocently as she looked up at her parents.

"Oh no, you're totally grounded," Snow told her.

"Yeah, until you're 30," Charming added.

"Dad…" Hanna said with a grin.

"Okay, definitely until further notice though," he told her seriously.

"Alright, I guess I deserve that," Hanna said as she looked down. "Mom? What's going on with Emma?" Hanna asked as she looked back up. She knew something was going on with her sister.

Snow sighed and looked up at her husband, trying to decide the best way to tell Hanna just exactly how they knew Zelena was the Wicked Witch.

Snow and Charming told Hanna about what happened to Neal. That he had sacrificed himself to revive his father. They told her that Rumplestiltskin absorbed Neal, so he wouldn't die. Neal sacrificed himself again when he told Emma to separate him from his father, so Rumplestiltskin could tell them who the witch was. Rumple knew, but wasn't able to tell them because of the conflicting voices in his head.

"So what happened to Neal when Emma separated them?" Hanna asked, pretty sure she already knew the answer.

"He's gone sweetie," Snow told her.

"He's really gone this time? Are you sure?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah kiddo, we are," David said sadly.

Hanna let all of this sink in. Neal was gone. He wasn't coming back this time. She instantly thought of Henry and how he was going to feel about all of this. He didn't even really remember his father. All he knew about him was that he set his mom up to take the blame for his crimes, causing her to go to jail. He didn't remember that his dad really was a good person. Hanna didn't really know Neal all that well, but she knew he loved Henry. He fought his way to Neverland to save him from Pan. Hanna was just so sad about all of this. She just leaned into her parents and let them embrace her as the tears started to fall from her eyes.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 _Hey everyone! I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to post this. I have been super busy and I had some writer's block with this story. I think I'm good now though. Thank you for all of the reviews! They really helped to get me back on track! I made the chapter longer for you to make up for it! Enjoy :)_

Hanna leaned into her dad, his arm draped over her, as she watched the casket lower into the ground. Hanna watched as everyone took turns shoveling dirt onto the casket below. Hanna watched her best friend drop his shovel full of dirt into the grave of his father. The father that he really didn't even know. Hanna felt sad for him. Sad that he didn't have his real memories back and that he didn't really know what kind of man his father was. They had to find a way to get Henry's memories back. He had to know that his father was a good man and about the sacrifice he made for everyone in this town. Hanna was determined to help Henry regain his memories, she just didn't know how she was going to do it.

After the funeral, everyone went to Granny's. Hanna sat in the booth with her parents. Henry was sitting with them, but then he went off with Hook. Hanna wasn't sure why Emma kept sending him off with people who had boats. He already went fishing with Leroy, now he was off with that pirate. Hanna didn't know why he couldn't just stay with her. It would have made things a lot less boring for her for sure. Hanna missed hanging out with Henry. She asked her parents if she could go with Henry and Hook, but she got a big fat "No." They reminded her that she was grounded and that she wasn't to be going anywhere. Hanna sat sulking in the booth when the front door of Granny's blew open.

Hanna turned to look, it was Zelena. The Wicked Witch. Hanna felt her mom's arms wrap protectively around her. Hanna just glared at Zelena. Did she really have to come barging in here on today of all days? Neal had died because of her, and now she's just coming in here like she owns the place. Apparently, now that everybody knew who she was, she felt no need to hide it anymore. She started right in about how she was Regina's sister, which obviously surprised Regina. Hanna could tell by the look on her face that she had no idea about any of that. Before leaving, Zelena told Regina to meet her on Main Street at sundown. There was going to be a big showdown between the Evil Queen and the Wicked Witch. Hanna's thoughts about Regina not knowing were proven correct. Regina explained that she had never even met this witch before.

"But why can't I go?" Hanna whined. She had been begging her parents to let her come to the showdown between Regina and Zelena that would be happening in just a little bit. Hanna had been stuck inside or at the diner for days, and she wanted to get out. She wanted to see some action. She knew there would be lots of it on Main Street tonight. She wanted to watch Regina kick her sister's butt.

"Hanna we've been over this," Snow sighed. "It's too dangerous."

"But I haven't seen you guys all day. I miss you," Hanna said as she looked up at her parents with sad eyes. She really hadn't seen them all day. They were out doing something that had to do with that witch, and she was pawned off onto Ruby. She really didn't miss them all that much, but her persistent begging wasn't working, so she thought she'd try to guilt them into bringing her along.

Hanna watched as her dad looked over at her mom. He looked like he was going to crack. Maybe he would convince her to let Hanna come too.

Snow just rolled her eyes at her husband. "Oh please," she said as she looked over to her daughter. "You don't miss us. You've been dying to get away from me for days. Nice try though."

"Oh come on…" Hanna started in again.

"Hanna, you're mother's right. It's too dangerous. You're not coming," David told her.

"Dad please…"

"Hanna, don't ask us again," he warned.

Hanna sighed, she wasn't going to get her way. She wondered, though, what they were going to do with her if she wasn't with them.

"So, who are you dumping me with this time?" Hanna asked.

"No one. You're going to stay here," Snow told her.

"With who?"

"Well, Henry is coming over," David told her.

"Really?" Hanna asked. She was excited about that. "Okay, so which adult is watching us this time? Please don't say the pirate." Hanna still wasn't too sure if she liked Hook. He did help Emma get her memories back, but he also apparently went right back to his pirating ways when they were in the Enchanted Forest. She wasn't sure if she could trust him yet.

"No, not the pirate," David told her. "We're going to let you and Henry stay here by yourselves."

"Really? That's…cool I guess," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders, trying not to sound too excited about it. She didn't want to give it away that she was definitely not planning on staying here. She thought maybe if Henry saw some of the magic that happened between Regina and the witch, he might believe and get his memories back.

"Hanna, I know exactly what you're thinking and it won't work," Snow said as she crossed her arms. She could see the wheels in her daughter's head spinning, trying to devise a plan.

"What?" Hanna asked innocently.

"I know you're planning on sneaking out of here" Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No I'm not," Hanna insisted.

"Okay, I hope not because it won't work."

"Mom, I'm not planning anything," Hanna lied. "But…why wouldn't it work? Not saying that I'm going to sneak out or anything. I'm just curious," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm just telling you it won't," Snow said as she shrugged her shoulders back at her daughter. She wasn't going to tell Hanna about the protection spell Regina was going to place on the apartment…a spell that would keep Hanna and Henry inside and any dangers out. This was just a little test to see if Hanna could pass. Snow would know if she tried to leave.

Hanna wasn't sure what her mom was implying, but she had a feeling that she really meant it. She had something up her sleeve that was going to prevent them from leaving.

Hanna couldn't help but get excited when she saw Henry coming into the loft. She tried to play it cool though…according to him they had just met the other day.

"Hey, Henry," Hanna said as she walked up to him. "What's in there?" she asked when she noticed the big bag he was carrying.

"Hey…oh, I brought my Wii. We don't have a TV in our room. My mom said I could bring it hear," Henry said as he walked over to their TV to set his game up.

"You brought your what?" Hanna asked in confusion.

"It's called a Wii, Han," Emma whispered from behind. "It's a video game system."

"Oh, okay…hey, I was thinking about ways we could help Henry get his memories back. I thought maybe we could…" Hanna started to say quietly to her sister.

"Uh…I don't know Han, we'll talk about it later," Emma said as she went over to tell Henry goodbye.

Hanna noticed the weird look her sister had just given her. Hanna thought Emma would jump at the chance to get Henry's memories back. Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. Maybe Emma just didn't want to talk about it with Henry so close by…not that he could hear them, he was too busy setting up his video game thing. She would just bring it up when Henry wasn't around next time.

"Alright, we're leaving," Snow said as she walked up to Hanna.

"Fine, bye," Hanna said, not even bothering to look up at her mom. She was still mad that she couldn't come.

"Hey, don't be like that," Snow said as she lifted Hanna's chin. "I thought you'd be happy that you get to spend time with Henry."

"I am," Hanna admitted. "But I really wanted to come with you."

"I know, but it's not safe and you know it, so just try to have fun, okay?" Snow told her with a smile.

"Okay," Hanna said, returning a little smile to her mom.

"That's my girl," Snow said as she pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll see you later kiddo, and I promise to fill you in on all the details," David told Hanna with a wink.

"Thanks, Dad," Hanna said with a smile.

"You guys ready?" Emma said, she seemed to be in a hurry to get out of here.

"Yup, let's go," David said as he left with his wife and daughter.

Hanna watched her parents and sister exit the loft. She wanted so badly to grab Henry and follow them, but she remembered what her mom said about how it wouldn't work. She waited a few minutes, about enough time for them to get out of the building, before she reached for the door…just to see what would happen.

"Ouch," Hanna said as she quickly pulled her hand back from the doorknob, which had just shocked her.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked.

"Nothing," Hanna said as she shook her hand and glared at the door. Her mother wasn't lying, her attempt to get out of here hadn't worked. There was obviously some sort of stupid spell on the door that was keeping them in here.

"Come on. I have the Wii all set up," Henry said as he motioned for her to come over there with him.

Hanna sighed and went over to where Henry was waiting.

"Which game do you want to play?" Henry asked as he held out his selection of Wii games.

"Uh…" Hanna had no idea what any of these games were. "How about this one," she said as she pointed to the game that had the same little guy on it from Henry's other game thing they played the a few days ago.

"Nice, this one is my favorite," he said as he put the disc in.

Hanna watched as the game came up onto the TV screen. This was pretty cool actually.

"Here you're gonna need this," Henry said as he handed her a Wii remote.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she took it from him. She had no idea what to do with it, but she didn't want him to know that. She acted like she knew exactly what she was doing. Unfortunately for Hanna, she was holding the controller the wrong way.

"No, this is how you hold it," Henry said with a laugh as he showed Hanna what to do.

"Oh, yeah. I knew that," Hanna lied.

"You've never played this before have you?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"No," Hanna admitted as she slumped her shoulders.

"Do you're parents not let you play any video games?" Henry asked as he thought back to when she didn't even know how to play his Game Boy.

"They don't let me do anything," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. She was thinking more about the fact that they wouldn't let her come with them tonight though.

"That's okay, I'll teach you," Henry told her with a smile. "You know, it is pretty cool that they trust you enough to stay home by yourself. My mom still gets me a babysitter."

"Oh yeah, they're the coolest," Hanna said sarcastically as she looked up at the front door…the one with a stupid spell that shocks your hand when you try to leave.

Once she got the hang of it, Hanna was having a blast playing the Wii with Henry. She still died a lot though. The first game they played was just like the one Hanna played on Henry's Game Boy. She still wasn't the greatest at it.

"Ugh…I hate those stupid hammer throwing turtles. How are you suppose to get around them anyway? They throw those things at you _and_ jump around," Hanna complained when one of them killed her for like the tenth time.

"Well, if you would keep your spit power for more than a few seconds, you could just kill them with that," Henry teased her.

"Well, if those little brown mushroom things weren't moving along the ground and taking it away from me then I would have it," Hanna said as she looked over at Henry and raised her eyebrows.

"You know you can just jump over them right?" Henry asked with a grin. He knew she kept forgetting which button was the jump button.

"Yeah, whatever," Hanna said, she couldn't help the grin that spread across her own face. This really felt like old times with Henry…just hanging out and joking around with each other. It was great, but she really wished he remembered all of those years of friendship they had.

"Did you seriously just beat me again?" Henry asked with shock when he saw the final score on the screen. They had switched the game to Wii Bowling and Hanna was kicking his butt.

"Looks like it," Hanna said with a proud smile on her face. This was the one video game where she was actually better than Henry.

"For real though, the only person that can beat me at this game is my mom. You should totally play her. It would be an epic showdown!" Henry said excitedly.

"Oh we're totally doing that!" Hanna said, smiling at the thought of winning against her sister. Emma was the only one who had beaten Hanna at darts, now Hanna wanted revenge.

Hanna looked over to find Henry fast asleep. They had put in a movie and he didn't make it very far. She just smiled and shook her head. He always use to be the one that fell asleep first…looks like that hasn't changed. As Hanna watched him sleep, she tried to think of how she was going to get him to remember…how to believe in all of this. She thought back to how he believed in the first place and how he got her to believe.

"The storybook," Hanna whispered to herself.

She got up right away and started to look for it. She ran up to her and Henry's room. She had no idea where it was or if it would even be up here. She had no idea what happened to it during the curse. She hasn't seen it since they'd been back here. She couldn't even remember where it was before the curse was cast. She remembered going to get it from Neal's room with Emma and then giving it to Henry, but that was the last she remembered seeing it. She thought this would be the best place to start though. She looked everywhere—under the beds, in the closet, in the drawers…she found nothing. She went back downstairs and was looking through the bookshelf, when the door opened.

"You're back!" Hanna said as she jumped up with excitement and ran over to her parents and sister. "How did it go? What happened?"

"We'll fill you in after Henry's gone," David told her.

"Did you two have fun?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, we did! I'm really good at Wii Bowling. Henry said I could probably beat you," Hanna said as she looked over at her sister.

"Yeah, right Han. Name the time and place. I will totally wipe the floor with you," Emma challenged her sister.

"I guess we'll see," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew she could take her.

Emma just gave her a grin and went to go wake up Henry.

"Emma wait. I thought of a way to get Henry's memories back. I thought if we found the storybook we could…" Hanna started to say.

"Han, not now. I need to get Henry home," Emma said, interrupting her sister.

"But…" Hanna said. She slumped her shoulders as she watched Emma walk away, over to Henry. She couldn't figure out why Emma kept cutting her off when she asked her about getting Henry his memories back. Hanna thought maybe she was just tired and wanted to go get some sleep or something. It's not like Emma wouldn't want Henry to get his memories back or something.

"So, how's your hand feeling?" Snow asked Hanna with a smirk once Emma and Henry had left.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked innocently. She knew exactly what her mother was talking about.

"I know you tried to open the door after we left. So, how's your hand feeling?" she asked again. She knew the shock from them spell wouldn't have really hurt Hanna that bad. She just wanted Hanna to know that she knew she had tried to open the door while they were gone.

"My hands are fine, see," Hanna said as she held them up to show her mom. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders, she wasn't going to make Hanna tell her the truth. She didn't really think Hanna was trying to leave…just testing the door to see if she could actually leave if she wanted to.

"Are you guys going to tell me what happened or what?" Hanna asked, trying to change the subject.

Snow and Charming filled Hanna in on what had happened between Regina and the Wicked Witch before going to bed for the night.

The next day, they set out to complete a task that was just as hard as figuring out a way to defeat the Wicked Witch…crib building.

"I've seen enemy battle plans that were easier to decode than this," David said as he looked at the directions that came with the crib they had just purchased.

"Dad, I think you're holding them upside-down," Hanna said as she took the directions from him. "I think we start here…or maybe here?" Okay, maybe her dad was right…these were really hard to figure out.

"Let me see," Emma said as she swiped the directions from her sister. "All right it says take screws E with washers D through bar C, using wrench F…which is not provided."

"Seriously?" Hanna said as she looked over Emma's shoulder. "Why the heck wouldn't they giving us the stupid wrench?"

"Why don't you just call Marco? He's really good at this sort of thing," Snow suggested. She was getting a little frustrated. They had been at this for awhile and were getting nowhere.

"No!" Emma and Hanna both exclaimed as they looked over at their mom.

"Should we even be doing this? Ever since the showdown between Regina and Zelena, we haven't even seen Zelena or Gold at all. Shouldn't we be focusing on our next move?"

"We can't stop living," David told her. "This is a statement…we won't lose another baby."

"And thanks to me you won't," Regina said as she walked into the loft holding a bunch of potion bottles.

"Why what did you do?" Hanna asked.

"I put up a protection spell, one that can't be undone by blood magic," Regina told her.

"Will this one shock your hand if you try to open the door?" Hanna asked under her breath.

"It might…want to try?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Why do you ask? Did the door shock your hand last night?" Snow asked, giving Hanna a wink.

"No," Hanna mumbled as she looked up at her mom.

"Zelena won't be able to get the baby," Regina told Snow in a more serious tone.

"Thank you," Snow told her sincerely. She was grateful for Regina's help.

"What does that witch want with the baby anyways?" Hanna asked.

Regina didn't know, nobody did. They were all determined to keep the baby safe and out of Zelena's grasp at all costs. Zelena was powerful, very powerful. Regina just barely outwitted her the night before. Emma suggested that she use her magic to help. It was powerful, she knew that, but she just didn't always know how to control it. She asked Regina to help her. Regina agreed and told Emma to meet her at her vault in one hour before exiting the loft.

"And no complaining," Emma said as she looked up at her parents. "It's the only way. And yes, I'll be careful," she told them.

"Don't worry, we know," David told her. "We'll watch Henry for you when he gets back from the store."

"Actually…I'm not sure that's the best idea," Emma said.

"What? What is it?" Snow asked.

"Well, you guys are tired you need to rest," Emma tried.

"I'm pregnant, not sick with the flu," Snow told her.

"Yeah, I know. I just, um…well, it's…cradle cap. Last time you guys had him you overwhelmed him with baby tips. He's 12. He doesn't want to talk about pregnancies. It's not fun," Emma said, deciding to just tell them the truth instead of dancing around it.

"See, Mom I told you!" Hanna said as she threw her hands up in frustration and looked up at her. "You're no fun. All you talk about is baby stuff and clean all the time."

"Oh we're fun," Snow insisted as she eyed up both of her daughters.

"Well I'm just saying maybe Henry disagrees…and apparently so does Hanna," Emma told her mom.

"No," Snow said, shocked that her grandson doesn't find her fun. She knew she had been annoying Hanna with all of the cleaning and baby talk, but she didn't realize Henry picked up on all of that too and that was the reason he hadn't been around lately.

"He'll get there. You just got to remember that he doesn't know who you are," Emma said, trying to make her parents feel better about all of this.

"Well, if we're not fun who is?" David asked.

Emma just gave them a look, she didn't really want to answer that question.

"Hook! Henry would rather hang out with that pirate than with us!" Hanna complained as she walked with her parents to Granny's for some lunch.

"Hanna, we know," David said with a sigh. She hadn't stopped complaining about it since Emma told them. He already felt bad enough that his grandson would rather hang out with a pirate than with him.

"All I'm saying is I could have been hanging out with Henry these last several days if _somebody_ ," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom, "would have laid off the baby talk."

"Hanna, I said I was sorry. We'll figure something out, okay?" Snow told her.

To Hanna's delight, her mom was true to her word. Apparently, Hook had to help Ariel find her Prince Eric. Hanna would have been thrilled about finding out that the Little Mermaid was in Storybrooke, but she was too excited about getting to hang out with Henry again.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Snow asked her husband as they stood outside beside the truck…the one they were about to let their grandson drive.

"You said you wanted to take action, so we're taking action," David told her.

"Well…" Snow said, still hesitant about all of this.

"Our grandson would rather spend time with a pirate than us, but not after today," David said, convincing her that everything is going to be okay.

"Can I have a turn too? Please, can I?" Hanna asked her dad.

"After Henry's turn," David told her with a wink.

"Can I ride with you guys?" Hanna asked.

"No…no, you stay right here with me," Snow said as she put her arm around Hanna and held on tight. She didn't know how good of a driver her grandson was and she wasn't about to have her daughter in the car when they found out.

Hanna groaned, but didn't protest. She didn't want to ruin her chance of getting the chance to drive too. She stood with her mom and watched Henry. He was a little shaky. He wasn't really moving at a steady pace. He kept slamming on the brakes, causing the truck to jerk. Hanna watched as he came to his first turn…he was taking that turn too wide. He was totally going to hit that other car. She watched as the truck swerved out of the way of the car and into a mailbox. She heard the breaks squeaking as the truck came to a stop. Hanna looked up at her mom who was covering her eyes with her hands.

"Is it safe to look?" Snow asked Hanna.

"Yeah, come on," Hanna said as she grabbed her mom's hand and went over to the truck.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked David and Henry as they hopped out of the truck to inspect the damage.

"We're fine," David promised her.

"Henry…look what you did," Hanna said as she tried to hold back a laugh. "You killed the mailbox."

"I didn't mean to," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it, buddy," David said as he put his arm around Henry. "Regina's the mayor, she can fix it."

"Oh, she's not going to be happy about this," Hanna said, trying not to laugh again at the thought of Regina's reaction to this.

"It'll be fine," David told Hanna.

"Okay, it's my turn now!" Hanna said excitedly as she started walking towards the truck.

"Oh, no. I don't think so," Snow said as she grabbed ahold of Hanna's arm.

"Come on, Mom. Dad said I could," Hanna whined.

"Absolutely not. That's enough driving for one day," Snow said as she gave her husband a stern look. She could tell that he was still considering letting Hanna take a turn.

"You're mothers right, kiddo. Sorry," David told Hanna. "We'll just go another time," he whispered to her when Snow was our of earshot.

Hanna gave him an excited smile in return. She would make sure he made good on that promise.

"Where have you guys been?" Emma asked when her parents, sister, and son walked into the loft.

"Only having the best day ever!" Henry told her. "David let me drive his truck."

"You let him what?!" Regina exclaimed.

Hanna couldn't help but grin. _Here it comes_ , she thought to herself. She knew Regina was going to be pretty mad.

Regina noticed the looks everyone was giving her and quickly recovered. "Oh, as mayor, I can't let an unlicensed, underage driver on the streets of Storybrooke," she said. She was more concerned about Henry's safety, but since Henry didn't remember her as his mother, she knew he would think it odd that she was that overly concerned about his well being.

"As mayor you might want to throw a little money towards road repair," David told her.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," David said as he pushed a laughing Henry and Hanna towards the kitchen to make the hot chocolate he had promised them on the way home.

Hanna was at the diner waiting for Henry to come down. Emma, Regina, and her parents were in the other room devising a plan to stop the Wicked Witch from implementing her plan, the plan that they finally figured out. She was going to cast a time travel spell. She wanted to stop her mother from ever giving her away. Apparently, Hanna's grandmother Eva had something to do with Cora giving Zelena up as a baby. So, Zelena was planning to get rid of Eva, which meant that Hanna, her mom, and sister wouldn't exist anymore, possibly Regina too. The baby was the last ingredient she needed to cast her spell. The good thing was the baby was still safe inside of her mom, so they had time to figure something out.

Hanna looked up, hoping to see Henry…he was taking forever getting down here. It was her parents and Emma though. They looked like they had figured out what they needed to do next in order to stop Zelena.

"What's the plan?" Hanna asked as she jumped up from her seat.

"We have to get Henry to remember, so we can break the curse and get our memories back," David told her.

"Did you figure out a way to do that?" Hanna asked excitedly. She couldn't wait for her best friend to finally get his memories back.

"We're going to find the storybook. It helped Emma believe, so we're hoping it will work for him too," Snow said.

"That's what I was trying to tell you the other night," Hanna said as she turned to her sister, who was being oddly quiet.

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't sure that was for the best," Emma told Hanna.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, getting a funny feeling that she already knew the answer.

"Nothing, Han…we're going to find the book and get Henry to remember, so don't worry about it."

"No, tell me. You acted weird every time I tried to bring up Henry getting his memories back. Why?"

"Don't worry about it okay?" Emma said, trying to keep her cool with her sister. Hanna could be really pushy sometimes.

"No! Tell me why!" Hanna demanded.

"Because Hanna…he's been through a lot of tough stuff and maybe him remembering all of that isn't what's best!" Emma told her.

"How could you even think about keeping his memories from him? They're part of who he is. He's not really Henry, right now."

"You just don't understand."

"No, you don't understand! I've known Henry a lot longer…way before he brought you to town. He would want to remember," Hanna said, she was practically yelling now.

"I gave birth to him. I raised him. I think I know what's best!" Emma yelled back. She was getting angry.

"Girls, please don't fight," Snow begged her daughters. She didn't like seeing them yell at each other like this.

"That wasn't even real! Regina just gave you those fake memories. They didn't even happen!"

"Well, they were real to me!" Emma shouted.

"Girls, that's enough!" David said as he stepped in between his daughters, who were glaring daggers at each other right now. He could tell by the look on Emma's face that what Hanna said hurt her.

"No, Dad. She…she wasn't going to let Henry remember…she…" Hanna could feel the tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Hanna just cool it, okay?" David said as he turned towards her. He didn't want her to say anything that she might regret later.

"Let her talk. What else do you have to say Han? Just let it out," Emma said to her sister. She could take it. She didn't need her dad to protect her from her little sister.

Hanna just glared at her sister and took a few deep breaths before she started to speak again. "How could you not let him remember us?" she asked quietly.

"I…I don't know…it doesn't even matter. We don't have a choice. Henry has to remember in order to break the curse, so that's what we're going to do," Emma said as she walked away from them. She thought keeping Henry's memories from him was what was best, but maybe she was being selfish. He had this whole family that he didn't even remember. Deep down, she knew Hanna was right. Henry deserved to have his memories.

Hanna turned to follow Emma, she wasn't done. Her mom grabbed ahold of her though. "Hanna," Snow said as she motioned her eyes behind her.

Hanna turned around and saw that Henry had just walked in. She nodded her head to let her mom know that she was done. She wouldn't talk about this in front of Henry. All it would do is confuse him. He was going to have his memories back soon enough anyways.

"You and Henry are going to stay here with Ruby, while we go look for the book, okay?" Snow told Hanna.

"Okay," Hanna agreed. She would have liked to help them look for the book, but she didn't really feel like being around Emma right now. "I tried looking for the book the other day. It's not up in my room or on the bookshelf, just so you know."

"Thank you, sweetie," Snow told her.

"We'll be back soon, kiddo," David said as he pulled her in for a hug. "Don't be too mad at your sister, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Hanna said to please her father. She was still mad at Emma though.

"Please, please just stay here," Snow practically begged Hanna.

"We're trusting you," David added.

"You best be here when we get back," Snow told her sternly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Hanna told them both before they left with Emma.

As soon as they walked out the door, Hanna turned to Henry only to find him bolting out the door after them.

"Henry, where the heck are you going?" she asked as she followed him out the door.

"Where are you really going?" Henry asked Emma.

Emma sighed and turned to face him. "I told you. I'm following a lead."

"What lead?" Henry asked, practically demanding an answer. Hanna could tell that he was getting mad.

"It's…my job. It's complicated," Emma told him.

"Is this about the person who killed my dad?"

"Yes."

"Then tell me," Henry demanded.

"I..It would just be easier once its all solved, Henry," Emma tried. Hanna could tell she she felt bad about lying to him, which she should.

"You've been lying to me ever since we got here! I deserve to know everything!" Henry yelled.

A look of surprise came across Emma's face. Henry never really raised his voice at her. "No you don't! I'm your mother and I know best! So you're just going to have to deal with this for now, okay? Understood?" Emma yelled back.

Hanna stood there shocked. Emma had never yelled at Henry like that before. Hanna thought Emma's bad mood might have something to do with the fact that they had just been arguing a few minutes ago, but still, Emma was not usually like this with Henry.

"Yeah I…I think I do," Henry told her, his voice a lot more quiet now. "Wait," he said before Emma turned to leave. "I need your keys. I left mine in the room and if I'm going to be a prisoner I'd like to have my Gamy Boy."

Emma reached into her pocket and gave Henry her keys before leaving to find the storybook.

Hanna followed Henry back into the diner and towards the back. She saw the look on his face when he got the keys from Emma. He was up to something, and it didn't surprise Hanna when Henry headed for the back door instead of going upstairs to get the Game Boy from his room.

"Henry, where are you going?" Hanna asked as she ran ahead of him, blocking his way out the door.

"I'm leaving. I'm going back to New York. I'm tired of being in this town," he told Hanna.

"Henry, you can't go. Just stay a little longer, please!" Hanna practically begged. She knew they would find the storybook and he would have his memories back soon. Hanna just had to make sure he didn't leave before that happened.

"No, I'm going," Henry said as he tried to get past Hanna.

"Henry…" Hanna started to say. She was trying to think of something that would convince him to stay here. She saw the look in his eyes though, he wasn't going to do what she asked. He was going back to New York, and she wasn't going to be able to stop him. She only had one choice. "At least let me come with you."

"Fine, let's go," Henry said as he motioned towards the door.

"Are you really sure about this?" Hanna asked once more just to be certain he wanted to go.

"Yes, are you coming or not?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

Hanna thought for a second. She had promised her parents that she wouldn't leave the diner…that she would stay here. They were going to be so mad at her when they found out. She was already grounded for sneaking out the other day and that was just to the beach. She couldn't imagine how they were going to react when they found out she was going off to another state. What was she suppose to do though? She couldn't let Henry go alone.

"Yeah, let's go," Hanna said as she walked out the door. She was going to be in so much trouble.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

 _Okay, I did not realize that it had been 2 weeks since I posted. Time goes by so fast and I've been so busy. I am not giving up on this story! I still have so many ideas for it! I apologize ahead of time for the big gaps in-between chapters coming up, I just have a lot on my plate right now. Your reviews are what keep me going, so thank you so much for them! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :)_

"Where do you two think you're off to?" said a voice from behind.

Hanna sighed with relief. This was the one time she was actually okay with getting caught and hearing that pirate's voice. She turned to see Hook and was glad that he was there to stop them. Hanna did not like the idea of going to New York…especially since Henry's plan seemed to be to drive there in Emma's bug. After seeing Henry drive yesterday, Hanna was not really too keen on getting into the car with him. She didn't have to worry about that now though…they got caught and wouldn't be going to New York anytime soon.

"Uh, nowhere," Henry told him.

"You're in quite a rush to go nowhere," Hook said with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Fine. I'm…going home and she wants to come with me."

"Hmmm…you're running away?"

"Whatever," Henry said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"So you're planning on driving all the way back to New York? One lesson and you think you're ready for that?" Hook asked.

"No, just to the nearest bus station," Henry told him.

That made Hanna feel a little better knowing that Henry didn't plan to drive the whole way. At least Henry knew he wasn't a good enough driver to make it all the way to New York. She wasn't sure if he would even make to the bus station though…maybe if there weren't any mailboxes along the rode.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that mate. It's too dangerous."

"I don't care what you think," Henry said as he turned to open the car door.

With Henry's back turned, Hanna made eye contact with Hook. "Stop him," she mouthed at the pirate as she gestured towards Henry. He gave her a look in return, making Hanna think he was going to stop Henry and she wouldn't have to go all the way to New York and get herself into trouble again.

"Well, you should," Hook said as she shut the car door, "because I've got a better way."

Hanna wasn't sure what he meant by that…maybe he just wanted to distract Henry or something. They followed him down to the docks though to find out just what he had planned.

Hook introduced them to his friend Mr. Smee. That confused Henry for a minute. He had only heard that name from Peter Pan. He didn't know it was actually a real name. Hook continued to tell them that Smee is sailing to New York and would be more than happy to take them along.

"Wait," Hanna said as she shook her head and looked up at Hook. "You're just going to let us sail away with this man we don't even know?"

"If the lad wants to go to New York, this is a much safer way," Hook told her.

Hanna was beyond annoyed with this stupid pirate right now. He was suppose to be stopping them, not giving them alternative transportation. What the heck was he thinking? How could he just let them go off like this? He knew how mad it would make Emma. He'd been trying to get in her good graces since their trip to Neverland, why would he ruin it all now? She would never forgive him for sending her son off to New York on a boat. Hanna was so frustrated she thought she was going to explode.

"Hook! Are you kidding me?" Hanna yelled. She was about to lay into him and give him a piece of her mind when she was interrupted.

"We need to get to the boathouse. Now!" Hook said as he looked up at the sky.

Hanna followed the pirates eyes and saw what was coming. It must be one of Zelena's flying monkeys. It was coming right for them.

"Come on!" Hanna said as she grabbed ahold of Henry and ran to into the boathouse.

"Did you just call him Hook?" Henry asked as he ran behind Hanna.

 _Crap_ , Hanna thought to herself. She didn't mean to call him that out loud. According to Henry, his name was Killian. He even wore his fake hand instead of his hook to cover up who he really was. Hanna had never called him anything but Hook before, so she didn't even think about it.

"Uh…no. Just hurry. We have to take cover," Hanna told him, trying to avoid the question.

"You did! What's going on?" Henry demanded once they made it into the boat house.

"Henry, it's nothing," Hanna told him. She wanted more than anything to tell him the truth and explain everything to him. And she just might have if they weren't being attacked by flying monkeys at the moment.

"You two need to run!" Hook yelled at them. He had a gun and was shooting as many monkeys as he could, but there were more coming.

Hanna looked up and saw more monkeys flying towards them. "Come on Henry," Hanna said as she started running towards the other end of the boathouse.

Henry followed her, but then tripped on a rope. Hanna turned around when she noticed he wasn't following her anymore. She ran back to him and reached down to help him up. She heard a noise and looked up to see a monkey flying right at them.

"Hook!" Hanna yelled out for him to help. She sighed and rolled her eyes at herself when she realized that she had called him Hook again. She looked down at Henry, hoping he wouldn't notice…she should have known better though.

Henry looked up and raised his eyebrows at her. He heard what she said. There was no way to lie about it now, but there was also not time to explain. Hook had just tried to shoot the monkey, but he was out of ammo. Henry's foot was stuck in the rope and he was still on the ground. Hanna wasn't going to just leave him. She leaned down, covering Henry, and braced herself for the whatever the monkey was going to do.

Hanna heard a gun fire. It couldn't have been Hook, so she turned to see who it was. It was Emma, gun in hand, ready to take out some monkeys. She also saw her dad throw his sword and take out another monkey. Regina was also there and she was throwing fireballs left and right. Hanna looked down at Henry to see if he was taking all of this in…and he definitely was. Seeing Emma with a gun might not have been too shocking, but the whole sword wielding and fireball throwing was definitely a surprise. They were going to have a lot of explaining to do once those monkeys were gone.

"Hanna! Are you okay?" Snow asked as she ran over to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm okay, Mom," Hanna assured her.

"Are you sure that thing didn't hurt you?" David asked as he looked his daughter over for any injuries.

"I promise I'm okay," Hanna said with a small smile. She was starting to get really nervous. They were going to want to know what she was doing here. Now that they knew she was okay, they were going to really lay into her. Although they shouldn't really be that mad. She was just trying to protect Henry, and they didn't actually end up going to New York anyway.

"How did you…what are you even doing here?" Snow asked as she shook her head in confusion. She was hoping her daughter had a good excuse for being here because otherwise she was going to be in so much trouble.

"Explain yourself, right now." David demanded. He was glad his little girl was safe, but she wouldn't have been in danger in the first place if she would have just stayed where she was suppose to.

"Well…I, uh…" Hanna started stammering. She didn't know how to explain it to them. She looked over to Henry and Emma. Emma had the storybook in her hands "You guys found the book?" Hanna asked as she ran over to where Henry and Emma were standing. She really didn't mean to change the subject, she was just so excited that they found it. The book was going to help Henry remember, she just knew it.

"It's all going to make sense in a minute, I promise," Emma said as she handed the book to Henry.

Hanna could tell by the look on Henry's face that he was remembering. As soon as that book touched his hands, something about his face changed. It was like he was seeing his whole life flash before his eyes.

"Mom?" Henry asked as he looked at Emma. "Mom!" he exclaimed when he spotted Regina.

"He remembers," Hanna said with a smile and she watched Regina run over to him and give him a hug. The happy moment didn't last long before Henry just disappeared before their eyes.

It all happened so fast…Hanna looked around to see Henry with Zelena. Regina getting knocked out by her sister when she tried to save Henry. Zelena choking the life out of Henry while going on about how the Captain was to blame for all of this. Hanna wasn't sure what she meant by that. Then Emma used her magic to get Henry away from Zelena. It was as if Emma's magic burned Zelena's hands and she couldn't hold onto Henry anymore. As soon as her grip was loosened, Henry ran right over to them again and Zelena was gone.

He went straight to Regina. Yelling for her until she woke up. Hanna was relieved to see Regina open her eyes and stand back up again. She was going to be okay. Regina reached down to give Henry a kiss. As soon as her lips met his forehead, a bright light burst from them.

Hanna felt like she had just watched a movie of the last year of her life. She remembered arriving in the Enchanted Forest. She remembered living in the castle and wearing those dresses. She remembered how much she missed Emma and Henry and how sad she was. She remembered those awful nightmares she use to have and how her parents soothed her back to sleep every time she had them. She remembered how she reacted when she found out that her mom was going to have another baby. She remembered accepting that fact and being excited about her baby brother or sister. She remembered their journey to ask Rumplestiltskin for help and him sending them to find Glinda, who told them they needed light magic to defeat Zelena…they needed Emma. That's why they came back here. That's why her parents now shared one heart. They were the ones who cast the curse, it wasn't Zelena.

Hanna shook her head and looked up at her mom and dad. They remembered everything too. They explained everything to Emma, making it clear why they cast the curse and that she was the one who could defeat Zelena once and for all.

"Now, we're going to talk about you," David said as he eyed up his youngest daughter. Just because they got their memories back didn't mean she was off the hook for doing the exact opposite of what she was told.

"Dad, I…" Hanna started to say.

"We'll meet you at home," Emma interrupted to tell David and Snow. She didn't want to hang around and listen to Hanna get into trouble. Plus, she had to have her own discussion with Henry about what he was doing here.

"Okay, Em. We'll see you in a little while," Snow told her with a smile.

Emma gave Hanna a small smile before she left…one that Hanna did not return. She still wasn't very happy with her sister.

Once everyone else was gone, Hanna looked up at her parents. They did not look too pleased. Hanna knew once they heard her explanation they wouldn't be mad at her…well she hoped they wouldn't.

"Okay, spill it," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna sighed, "I didn't plan on leaving the diner, honest. Henry was leaving. I had to go with him. I couldn't let him go all by himself."

"You don't think maybe you could have told someone…Ruby, Granny, somebody?" David asked her.

"I…I didn't think…" Hanna started to say.

"You're right, you didn't think," David said, his voice getting louder. He was so frustrated with her right now.

"Dad, I tried to stop him from going to New York. I really did," Hanna told him.

"You were going to go to New York?!" David yelled.

Hanna flinched at the sound of her dad's voice. She probably shouldn't have mentioned that part of the plan.

"Hanna, answer you're father," Snow ordered.

"That's where Henry wanted to go, but we didn't. We stayed," Hanna told them quickly, hoping the fact that they obviously didn't end up going would calm her parents down a bit. She knew it was a bit of a lie, the only reason they didn't go was because Hook stopped them. All that mattered though was that she and Henry were here, they were safe, and everything was fine…right?

"How did you end up here at the docks then?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He knew she was leaving something out.

"We walked here," she said with a shrug of her shoulders. It wasn't a lie, that was how they got here.

"Hanna, don't get smart with me, David warned. "I know you aren't telling us something."

"Fine," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Hook stopped us from driving Emma's bug to the bus station and he brought us here. He was going to…" Hanna continued, but she was interrupted before she could tell him about Hook's idea to send them to New York by boat.

"You were going to take you sister's car?!" David yelled.

Hanna knew she could totally blame Henry for all of this if she wanted to, but she wasn't going to do that. It was his idea, but he wasn't himself. She should have known better. She should have done more to stop him. This was her fault.

"Yeah," she said as she shrugged her shoulders again. There may have been an eye roll too, but sometimes Hanna did that without realizing it.

"Shrug your shoulders and roll your eyes at me one more time and see what happens," David said as he crossed his arms. He was not in the mood for her attitude.

"David…" Snow said, trying to calm her husband down. She could tell he was about to lose it.

"Snow, it's fine," David told her.

Hanna just glared up at him, careful not to roll her eyes again. She was starting to get really mad at him.

"What on Earth was going through your head? I just don't get it Hanna. We've been through this so many times," David told her.

"Dad, we didn't even go! I don't even know why you're so mad," Hanna said. She left the eye rolling out, but the attitude was still very clear in her voice.

"But you'd be halfway to New York by now if the pirate hadn't stopped you!" David yelled.

"But we're not dad! We're here and we're fine!" Hanna yelled back.

"Do you realize how close you came to not being fine? You were almost attacked by a flying monkey and that witch just about choked Henry to death!" David shouted.

"Don't you think I know that! We're fine though, so just stop!"

"Hanna, I'm not going to stop! I'm your father and I'm not going to ever stop protecting you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" Hanna shouted at him.

"Will you two stop shouting at each other, it's not going to solve anything," Snow told them both.

David sighed. "Do you not understand how scared I was when I walked in here and saw you? I was terrified that something might happen to you," David said as he knelt down and looked into Hanna's eyes. His voice was calmer now.

Hanna wasn't calm though. She was so mad at him. "Nothing happened. I am fine. You're just being ridiculous! I'm not a baby!"

"Hanna you'll always be my baby," David said as reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"No I won't!" Hanna shouted as she pulled away from him and stormed off.

"Hanna! We're not done!" David yelled after her.

"David, let's just go home. We'll talk with her more later," Snow said as she guided her husband out of the boat house and towards the car. She knew if they kept at it, things would just get worse. They were both so stubborn and just needed time to cool off. Hanna was in no way off the hook.

Hanna just continued to get madder and madder as they drove home. She really didn't even know why. Her dad was just making her so angry. She didn't go to New York, so he shouldn't even be that mad. Nobody even got hurt. He was just treating her like a little girl and it was driving her nuts.

"Hey! You're back!" Emma said as Hanna walked into the loft followed by her parents.

"I do _not_ want to talk to you," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. She was still mad at Emma. She looked around to make sure Henry wasn't there, luckily he wasn't. She didn't want him to hear her say that. He must have been with Regina somewhere.

"Hanna, don't talk to your sister that," David warned.

"Why? It's true. What is she even doing here? She doesn't live here anymore," Hanna said as she glared at Emma.

"Han, come on…" Emma tried. She understood why Hanna was mad and she wanted to talk to her about it.

"I said I don't want to talk to you," Hanna said as she went towards the kitchen.

"And I said not to talk to your sister like that. Go to your room!" David told Hanna as he pointed towards the stairs.

"But I'm hungry," Hanna whined.

"Go, now!" David said again, a little louder.

"Ugh, fine!" Hanna said as she stomped all the way up the stairs.

Hanna sat up in her room for almost a half an hour. She heard Henry and Regina come in right after she got upstairs. Regina must have been staying for dinner because she didn't hear her leave. Hanna tried to listen at the door to see if she could hear what they were talking about, but she couldn't. She just went to lay on her bed instead. Even though she couldn't hear what they were saying, she could smell what they were eating and it made her stomach growl. She was starving. She really wished someone would tell her she could come downstairs. She would have just gone down, but she wasn't sure if she was allowed. She knew she was already in so much trouble, she didn't want to push her parents anymore by leaving her room prematurely. They would have to let her come downstairs to eat at some point, right?

After another 20 minutes or so, Hanna heard a knock at the door. She didn't say anything, but looked up to see who it was. The only person she really cared to see right now was Henry. Unless it was one of her parents telling her she could come eat. She didn't want to talk to them.

"Have you calmed yourself down yet?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows as she sat down on the edge of Hanna's bed.

Hanna laid there for a minute. She thought about just not answering her. She didn't want to talk, but then she remembered how hungry she was. The only way she was getting past that door and downstairs to where the food was is if she talked. So she gave in and answered her mother's question.

"Yes, I'm fine," Hanna said. She wanted to ask if her dad had calmed _himself_ down yet, but she thought better of it. That would only get her into more trouble.

"Good. Now, sit up so we can talk," Snow ordered.

Hanna sighed, but sat up. She hugged her knees to her chest and looked at her mom, waiting for the lecture.

"What happened today?" Snow asked in a calm, concerned voice.

"Mom, I didn't know what to do. Henry was so determined to go to New York. I couldn't stop him. I tried," Hanna told her.

"Why didn't you go get somebody?" Snow asked.

"I don't know. I didn't really think about it. If I had though, he would have been long gone by the time I found Red or Granny. He already had Emma's keys in his hand and was about to walk out the door."

"Okay, I understand that, but you have to understand where you're father and I are coming from too. You continue to disobey us and put yourself into harms way," Snow told her.

"Mom, I don't. I just…"

"Hanna you do. Don't forget I have my memories of our time in the Enchanted Forest back. I remember everything," Snow told her with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna looked down. She knew her mom was probably referring to the time she strayed away from the group, followed Regina, and asked her to rip her heart out. That led to her mom, Regina, and herself almost getting attacked by a flying monkey. Then there was the time she ran off when they told her that her mom was pregnant. She didn't leave the castle walls, so she wasn't in harms way, but she still didn't come when she heard them calling her name all afternoon…she led them to believe that she didn't hear them, but she did. There were a few other instances too. Not to mention all of the other times when they were in Storybrooke before, so maybe her mom was right.

"Hanna, we put these rules in place to protect you. Your father and I don't do this to be mean," Snow told her.

"I know. I'm sorry," Hanna mumbled.

"Well, I'm glad you're sorry, but that might not be good enough this time," Snow said to Hanna.

"Is Dad still really mad at me?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Hanna, he's not mad…just disappointed. I think you hurt his feelings a little bit too."

"Why? What did I say?" Hanna asked. She honestly couldn't remember. She was yelling so many things and it all happened so fast.

"You told him you don't need him to protect you and that won't always be his baby," Snow said with a little laugh. She knew it sounded silly, but when a child tells you that it hurts. It hurts to know that they are growing up and don't need you as much as they use to. With Hanna, it hurt them even more. They didn't get to experience her actual baby years, so every moment with her and with Emma was so precious.

"But I won't…I'm not. I'm not a baby anymore. You guys have to stop treating me like one," Hanna complained.

"First of all, we tried treating you like the young lady you are, but you don't follow the rules. That leads to what you would call "baby treatment." If you can't handle the rules we set in place for a child your age, then we set stricter ones. That's the way it goes."

"Fine," Hanna sighed. She knew her mom was right. They had trusted her to listen to them and she didn't. Now she was suffering the consequences.

"Second of all," Snow continued. "You _are_ our baby and you always will be no matter what. I don't care how old you are. You, Emma, and this little one will always be our babies, so get use to it."

"Okay," Hanna said with a smile. "Did I really hurt Dad's feelings?"

"He won't admit it, but yes you did. He loves you so much. He doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know, but he makes me so mad sometimes."

"I understand that, but you have to figure out how to keep that attitude of yours in check. You can't talk to him like that. He is your father. You have to show him respect."

"Okay, I'll try. I promise," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom. She was really starting to feel bad about what she said to him. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and she yelled at him and said all of those things. She really wished she hadn't.

"Do you want to come downstairs now? You can talk to him. I promise he isn't mad," Snow told her.

Hanna just shook her head as the tears started to well up in her eyes. She didn't want to go down there in front of everyone to see him. What if she started to cry?

Snow knew Hanna was embarrassed and didn't want to go face her father with everyone else downstairs too. "How about I go get him and bring him up here?" Snow suggested.

"Okay," Hanna said as she nodded her head.

"Be right back," Snow said as she wiped the tears from her daughter's eyes before going downstairs to retrieve her husband.

A few moments later, Snow returned with Charming by her side. Hanna heard them come in, but she didn't want to look up. She felt guilty and didn't want to see the look on her dad's face.

"Listen kiddo, we need to talk," David said as he sat down on the bed next to Hanna, who continued to look down. "Hey, look at me," David said with a laugh as he lifted her chin.

As soon as Hanna looked up, she burst into tears. "Daddy, I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it," Hanna said as she launched herself into his arms.

Charming wrapped his arms around his baby girl. "It's okay, it's okay," he told her as he rubbed circles on her back.

"You're not mad at me for what I said?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her dad once she had calmed down.

"No, I'm not mad, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for what happened," he told her.

"I know," Hanna said as she let her head drop. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Well we thought about locking you in the dungeon and throwing away the key," David told her with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Dad," Hanna said with a laugh.

"Okay, we don't have a dungeon, so we realized that plan isn't going to work," David told her with a grin. "So, we're just extending your grounding and making it a whole lot stricter."

"What does that mean?" Hanna asked. She wasn't sure how her grounding could get worse. She was already not allowed to do pretty much anything. They did let her watch a little bit of TV, but not nearly as much as she use to. She figured they could take that away, which would not be fun, but she could handle it.

"Well, no TV at all, early bedtime, and except for school you are to be with one of us at all times," David told her.

"You mean I can't hang out with Red and the diner or go with Emma and Henry somewhere?" Hanna asked. Not that she really wanted to be with her sister at the moment, but that was besides the point.

"Nope, not unless one of us is with you," Snow told her.

Hanna opened her mouth to object. She could handle the no TV thing. The early bedtime was really going to suck, but she could live with it. Only being able to go somewhere with her parents was going to be the worst part. If Emma and Henry decided to go to Granny's for hot chocolate or ice cream, Hanna wouldn't be allowed to go with them anymore, unless one of her parents came. The three of them would do that sometimes in the evening…run to Granny's for a treat. Her parents almost never came with them, she wasn't really sure why, but they didn't. Now, she wouldn't be able to do that or a lot of other things anymore, at least for however long her grounding lasted. She thought better of arguing with them though.

"Fine," Hanna sighed, giving into their demands.

"Something like this will not happen again, understood?" David said as he held onto her arms and looked Hanna in the eyes.

"Yes," Hanna told him seriously and she meant it. She wouldn't do something like this again…they might actually lock her in a dungeon next time.

"How about we go downstairs and get you some dinner?" Snow suggested. She knew Hanna must be starving.

"Yes, please!" Hanna said as she jumped off of the bed and headed for the door.

"Hey, sorry I got you into trouble," Henry said as he sat down on the bar stool next to Hanna.

"It's okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm use to it."

"If it makes you feel any better I got in trouble too. My mom took my Game Boy and Wii away from me," Henry said with a sigh.

"Oh no, what ever will you do without your Game Boy," Hanna said jokingly with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, those things are a lot of fun," Henry said as he nudged her with his elbow.

"Yeah they are," Hanna admitted.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Henry asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just glad you're back. I missed you," Hanna told him with a smile.

"I missed you too," Henry said.

Hanna and Henry's conversation was interrupted by a scream. They turned around to see what was going on.

"Mom, are you okay?" Hanna asked as she jumped down from the chair and ran to where her mom was holding onto her stomach.

"It's the baby. It's coming," Snow said in a very unexcited voice. This was suppose to be a good thing, but Zelena wanted that baby. As long as it was still inside, it was safe. Now, it was on it's way out though, and they had to protect it.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Everything happened so fast. Everybody rushed out of the house and to the hospital. This baby was coming, and it was coming now. Regina came with them, and she called Robin on the way. They needed all the help they could get to protect that baby. Once they made it to the hospital, Emma decided that she was going to take the fight to Zelena. She wasn't going to just sit around and wait for her to come to them. Hanna couldn't help but laugh when her dad made Hook go with her. Emma was not too thrilled with that arrangement. Even though Hanna was still not very happy with her sister, she was still worried about Emma. She was the savior and was the only one who could defeat Zelena, but that witch was powerful. Hanna hoped Emma would be alright.

While her parents were in a room somewhere having the baby, Emma and Hook were off to find the witch, and everyone else was on guard around the hospital, Hanna and Henry sat in the waiting room with Dr. Hopper.

"Henry what are you doing?" Hanna asked curiously as she watched Henry pick up a newspaper and start to read.

"I-I'm looking at the classifieds," Henry told her.

"Uh…why? Trying to find a job or something?" Hanna asked with a laugh.

"I'm actually looking for apartments," Henry said, avoiding eye contact. He knew Hanna wasn't going to like the idea.

"What? Why?" Hanna asked. Now that he had his memories back, him and Emma could just move back into the loft and live there like they use to. Henry didn't need to be looking for an apartment.

"The loft will be crowded after the baby, and I'll be back and forth from Regina's. But Emma, she—she can't sleep in her car."

"Henry, there's plenty of room. You guys can move back in with us. A baby doesn't take up that much space," Hanna told him.

"I just want to look," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"There's probably nothing good even in here," Hanna said as she swiped the newspaper from Henry's hands.

"Hanna, give it back," Henry said as he reached out to take it back from her.

"No, just let me look," Hanna said as she moved the paper out of his reach.

Henry just sat back and sighed in frustration. He fixed his eyes on the clock. He was going to give her exactly one minute to look before he took it back.

"See, there's nothing," Hanna said as she looked over the apartment listings. "This one only has one bedroom, this one is huge…you do not need a place this big for just the two of you, and this one doesn't even have a kitchen. You're better off just staying with us." Hanna said with a smile as she closed the paper and looked over at Henry.

"I think you skipped over a few," Henry told her with a raise of his eyebrows. There was definitely a few in there that would be perfect for them.

"No, I didn't," Hanna told him.

"Let me see it then," Henry said as he went to grab the newspaper.

"No, don't waste your time. I'll just throw it away for you," Hanna said as she started to get up.

"Hanna stop," Henry said as he held onto her arm so she couldn't move. "What's going on with you?"

Hanna hesitated for a moment before answering. "I…I don't want you to leave me again," Hanna said quietly as she slumped her shoulders and sat back in her chair.

"Hanna, I'm not leaving you," Henry said with a sigh. "I'm still going to see you everyday."

"It won't be the same," Hanna told him.

"Come on, it's not like I'm moving back to New York or something,"

"You better not be," Hanna said as she nudged him with her elbow. Now that Henry had his memories back Hanna knew Emma would never take him back there. She did have concerns that Emma was planning to do that when she didn't want him to have his memories, but he had them now and Emma wouldn't take him away from his family.

I'm not going…" Henry started to say before hearing a loud noise. "What was that?"

Hanna heard it too. She got this really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Zelena. What if it's Zelena?"

"Henry!" Regina yelled as she ran towards them.

Henry, Hanna, and Dr. Hopper stood up and went to her, wondering what was going on.

"It's Zelena. She's here. You kids go with Dr. Hopper, find a closet, and lock yourselves inside. You don't want to see this. It won't be pretty," Regina told them.

"No. Where are my parents? What about the baby?" Hanna asked in a panic.

"I'll stop her. I won't let her touch the baby," Regina assured her.

"No, I have to go find them," Hanna said as she looked around trying to figure out the best way to get to them. She didn't know which room they were in. She had to find them though. She had to do something. She wasn't going to just go hide in a closet.

"Hanna, no. You go with Henry and Dr. Hopper," Regina told her, hoping she would listen. Regina saw that look in Hanna's eyes though, the same look Snow got when she was determined to do something. That looked that meant she wasn't going to be stopped.

"Regina, I-I have to go," Hanna said as she tried to get past her.

"Hanna we don't have time for this," Regina said as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep her patience. Why couldn't this child just do what she was told for once?

"I don't care. I'm going to find them," Hanna said as she turned and ran the other way.

"Hanna it's not safe…" Regina started to say as she watched Hanna run off. She rolled her eyes, this girl was just as stubborn as her mother.

Hanna could hear Regina and Henry calling after her, but she didn't pay attention. She had to find her mom and dad. She had to make sure the baby was alright. She knew they were on this floor somewhere.

Finally, Hanna saw her dad coming out of a room.

"Dad, what happened?" Hanna asked as she ran up to him, she could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"Zelena took the baby," Charming said as he looked past Hanna, his eyes fixed on his destination. He had to go find that witch. After a second though, he shook his head and looked down, realizing that it was Hanna standing in front of him. He wondered what she was even doing here. She was suppose to be with Henry and Archie, but he didn't have time to worry about that. He had to go find his son. "Just go in there and stay with your mother," he told her before leaving to go after Zelena.

Hanna just nodded her head and walked towards the room where her mom was. She was almost afraid to go inside. She peeked through the window. Her mom looked so devastated. She felt so bad for her, and she didn't know what to do. What could she do? Her mom just had her baby ripped from her arms. What could anyone possibly do to make someone feel better after that? Hanna knew she had to go in there though. First of all, her dad told her to and second of all, Hanna wanted to be there for her mom. Her mom had been there for her through so much, now it was Hanna's turn. Hanna slowly opened the door and walked into the room.

"Mommy…" Hanna said quietly as she walked over to the bed.

Snow turned when she heard Hanna's voice. "Come here, baby," Snow said as she reached out her arms for her little girl. Nothing would make her feel better until she had her son back in her arms again, but holding one of her other babies would definitely help keep her calm for now.

Hanna climbed into the bed with her mom and snuggled close to her. Her mom wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Hanna really didn't know what to say. Should she say anything? Her mom literally just had the baby and it was taken away…just like that. Hanna felt guilty. She should have done more. She should have been in here with them instead of in the waiting room with Henry. Maybe she could have stopped Zelena somehow. Hanna had magic inside of her…if only she had learned how to use it. Regina offered once to teach her during the year they were in the Enchanted Forest, but Hanna didn't want to. She was so sad about losing Emma and Henry that she didn't care about her magic anymore. Now she wished she had though. She could have helped to stop that witch from taking the baby. She could have done something, anything…

"Mom, I'm sorry. I should have been here. I should have done…" Hanna started to say in a panic as she sat up and looked at her mom.

"Hanna, there was nothing you could have done. Zelena is too powerful, sweetie," Snow told her.

"But if I would have just learned how to use my magic, then maybe…"

"Hanna, no. Don't think like that. I wouldn't want you anywhere near that witch, even if you did know how to use your magic."

"But…" Hanna started.

"Hey, don't you want to know if the baby was a boy or a girl?" Snow asked, trying to change the subject.

Hanna sighed. She knew what her mom was trying to do. She really did want to know what the baby was though. "Yeah, I do," Hanna told her with a grin.

"Well…you have a new baby brother," Snow said as her eyes lit up thinking about her sweet baby boy.

"Really? It's a boy?" Hanna asked with excitement. She was kind of hoping it would be a boy. She already had a sister, so she really wanted a brother.

"Mhmm…he looks just like you and Emma did. He's just so beautiful, " Snow said as tears began to well up in her eyes. She pulled Hanna close to her again. She didn't want Hanna to know she was starting to cry.

As Hanna laid her head down, she could hear the quiet sobs coming from her mom. Hanna knew her mom was trying really hard not to cry in front of her, but it wasn't working. Hanna had to say something to make her feel better. She knew nothing she said would help, but she had to try.

"Mom…Dad will get him back," Hanna said as she lifted her head and gave her mom a small smile. "Our family always finds each other."

Snow just nodded her head as she pushed some of the hair out of Hanna's face and tried to give her a smile in return.

"It's going to be okay," Hanna said as she wiped the tears from her mom's eyes. She didn't like seeing her mom cry like this, it made her feel so sad.

Hanna laid her head down again. Her mom just needed some comfort right now, so that's what Hanna was going to give her. She knew her dad would be back soon with the baby. Emma, Regina, and her dad would come up with some way to defeat that witch. They would stop her. She just knew it. Hanna knew her dad would be walking through that door any minute now with her baby brother.

And Hanna was right. It took more than a few minutes, but her dad came back. Hanna looked up when she heard someone at the door. She thought maybe it was Dr. Whale coming back again, but it wasn't. In the doorway stood her dad, holding the baby in his arms.

"Mom look," Hanna said as she sat up and gently nudged her arm. Snow hadn't noticed that anyone entered the room. "They're back," Hanna told her with a smile.

Snow quickly sat up and was overjoyed at the sight she saw. She was at a loss for words. She honestly didn't know if she would ever see her baby boy again. After what happened when she had Emma and Hanna, she was having a hard time holding onto the hope of seeing him again. She reached out her arms and took the baby from her husband.

Hanna got off of the bed and went to her father. "Dad, are you okay?" she asked as she ran towards him and gave him a hug. She was really worried about him.

"I'm fine," David said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What about Emma? And Regina? Where's Zelena?" Hanna asked in a panic as she looked up at him.

"Everyone is fine and Zelena is in a jail cell. Don't worry," David told her.

Hanna nodded her head as she leaned back into her dad again. She was relieved to hear that everyone was safe and that witch was behind bars. She wouldn't be hurting anyone anymore. Everyone was safe and everything was going to be alright.

"Why don't you take a look at your little brother," David said as he turned Hanna around.

Hanna turned and smiled at the sight in front of her. Her little brother was perfect. He was absolutely adorable. She couldn't believe that she had once been jealous of this little baby and didn't want him to come. Hanna didn't feel that way at all now. She loved this little man so much. He was her baby brother, and she knew she would do anything for him. Hanna looked up at her mom and saw the tears flowing from her eyes again, but this time they didn't make Hanna feel sad. They were happy tears and Hanna was glad to see them.

"He's so little," Hanna said with a smile as she reached out to touch him. Tears started falling from her own eyes. His first few moments in this world were rough that's for sure, but now he was here and he was safe.

After a few minutes, Emma and Henry came in to join the party and see the newest member of their family. They were just as happy as everyone else to meet the new little prince. They all just stood together and admired the little miracle in front of them.

"Are you guys gonna finally tell me the name of my little brother or should I just keep calling him 'Hey There?'" Hanna heard Emma ask as she came into the room.

"Yeah, come on it's been long enough. Haven't you guys come up with something yet?" Hanna asked. They had been home from the hospital for a few days and still haven't named her little brother.

"Well there's sort of this…tradition. Back in the Enchanted Forest when a royal is born you usually announce the name at a coronation ceremony," David told them

"We would have done it with the both of you if we could have," Snow said with a sad expression on her face. That was just one of the many things she didn't get to do with her girls.

"You're not gonna hold him out in front of the clock tower and present him like The Lion King are you?" Emma asked.

"Uh yeah, that would be really weird," Hanna told them.

"Of course not," David said with a laugh. "In fact, we've decided to forego all pomp and circumstance for a nice pot luck at Granny's."

"The important thing is to mark the occasion, remind ourselves that after all we've been through, we're still together…as a family," Snow said.

Hanna smiled at what her mom said and looked over at her sister. She thought maybe she should stop being mad at her, but then noticed the weird look on Emma's face and wondered what she was thinking.

"Hey check it out. I think I've found us a place," Henry said as he came into the room, not giving Hanna a chance to ask Emma about her reaction to what their mom just said.

"You're looking for apartments?" Emma asked.

"Ugh…how did you find the paper? I hid it this morning," Hanna said. She was doing anything she could think of to keep Henry from apartment hunting.

"You _hid_ the paper?" David asked as he looked at his daughter and raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe…" Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked down.

"Well next time let me read it first…then I'll help you hide it," he whispered to Hanna, giving her a wink. He didn't want Henry and Emma to move out either.

"Deal," Hanna said with a grin.

"Too late, I already found a good one," Henry said as he pointed to the paper. "What do you think?" he asked as he turned to Emma.

"Yeah, Emma. What do you think?" Snow asked.

"I think your grandparents can't decide what to name your uncle, and they are using a fairytale tradition to try to buy themselves some time," Emma said as she raised her eyebrows at her parents.

Hanna noticed what Emma was doing. She was changing the subject, but why? Didn't she want to get her own place here in Storybrooke? Despite what Hanna told Henry the other day, the loft was a little crowded. Hanna didn't mind though, she liked them all being together. Did Emma want to stay here in the loft or was it something else? Hanna wasn't really sure, but she knew her sister was up to something, and she was going to find out what it was eventually.

The time finally came for her parents to reveal the baby's name. They were all at Granny's waiting for the big announcement. Hanna had run out to the car real quick to get the baby's blanket for her mom. Snow insisted that it was too cold in the diner for the baby and he needed it. Hanna offered to go get it for her. She came back inside just in time to hear Henry ask Emma a very important question.

"Why would we go back to New York?"

"You're not. Right, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she looked over at Emma.

"It's complicated," Emma told her.

"What do you mean it's complicated?" Hanna asked as she glared at her sister.

"Crap," Emma said when she noticed Hanna had come back in and heard everything. She didn't want Hanna to find out this way. "Nothing. I just…"

"No, either you're moving back to New York or you're not, it's not a complicated question," Hanna said.

"Hanna, I'm don't want to talk about this right now. Let's just enjoy the party, okay?" Emma asked, hoping Hanna would just drop it.

"No, you can't just…" Hanna didn't know what to say. Emma was going to leave her. Her sister was going to leave and take her best friend with her. Hanna didn't want them to go. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, and she was not going to cry in front of everyone here. "Here, just give the blanket to the baby," Hanna said as she shoved it into her sister's hands and rushed out the door.

Hanna didn't really know where she was going, she just took off. She knew someone would probably follow her, so she figured she probably wouldn't get into any trouble. She didn't sneak off this time, she ran out in front of everybody. Besides, Zelena was gone, so there wasn't really anymore dangers around. Hanna just ran until she couldn't anymore, the tears continued to stream down her face. She found a bench to sit on and just thought about what her sister was planning on doing. She couldn't believe Emma would do this. How could she just take Henry, move back to New York, and leave everyone behind? How could she leave her family? Hanna didn't understand it. She pulled her knees to her chest and laid her head down as she tried to think of a way to convince Emma to stay in Storybrooke.

"Hey…" Emma said as she sat down on the bench next to Hanna a few minutes later.

"What you want?" Hanna sighed as she looked up to see Emma sitting next to her.

"Han, we need to talk about this," Emma told her.

"Why do you want to leave us?" Hanna asked as a tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and willed the rest of her tears to stay in her eyes. She had just gotten her crying under control…she was not about to start up again.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just going back to New York. It's not like you'll never see me again."

"But this is your home. This is Henry's home. Your whole family is here."

"New York is our home too. Our life there was good. It…" Emma started to explain.

"Ugh…that wasn't even real!" Hanna said as she threw her arms up in frustration. She was getting annoyed. Emma was trying to hold onto a life that didn't even happen. "Those were _fake_ memories, Emma."

"The last year of it _was_ real," Emma told her.

"But your life here is real…all of it! How could you just give it up?"

"I'm not. I just…"

"No! You are!" Hanna said as she stood up and yelled at Emma.

"Hanna you just don't understand," Emma said back. She was trying not to yell at her little sister, but it was becoming a struggle. She was going to lose her cool in a minute.

"I do understand. You're…"

"Why are we fighting loves?" Hook asked as he came upon the arguing sisters.

"What are you doing here?" Hanna asked with a roll of her eyes. She was still mad at him for trying to send Henry and her off on a boat to New York with that Mr. Smee.

"I came to help," Hook told her with a grin. He knew the child didn't like him very much, and he found it amusing.

"We don't need your help!" Hanna shouted at him.

"Hanna, stop it," Emma told her.

"No! Don't tell me what to do," Hanna said back.

Emma opened her mouth to say something back…more like yell something back. Her patience was gone. Hook interrupted her though.

"Henry wanted me to bring you this. The lad thought it would help you," Hook said as he handed the storybook to Emma. He could see that the fight was about to resume, and he wanted to put a stop to it.

"Of course he would," Emma said with a smile as she took the book from Hook.

"He thought it might remind you of what you're leaving behind—your family," Hook told her.

"But I don't see my family in here," Emma said as she flipped through the pages. "I see…fairy tales. I see stories of princes and princesses. It's not me. I was never apart of any of this."

"Yes you were Emma. You still are. You can't just run away. It's your home," Hanna said desperately. She may not have been in the book, except for the pages at the very end, but she was still a big part of this…they both were. This was their family…their history.

"It's not though. I learned a long time ago. Home is the place when you leave you just miss it. So, yeah, I'm gonna keep running until I feel that," Emma told her.

"So you're just going to leave us all behind? Mom, Dad, the baby, and…me?" Hanna asked. As much as she was mad at Emma right now, she was hurt, and she didn't want her to leave. She loved having a big sister. Didn't Emma like having a sister too?

"Don't you care about any of them or anyone in this town?" Hook asked her. The hurt was apparent on his face too.

"Of course I care. I just…" Emma started to say as she looked up and saw a bright light shooting up towards the sky. "What the hell is that?"

"I have no idea," Hook said.

"I'm checking this out. Han stay here," Emma said as ran off towards the light.

"Swan, wait," Hook said as he ran after her, taking the storybook with him.

Hanna stood there and watched them run off. _Yeah right, I'm not staying here_ , Hanna thought as she took off after her sister and the pirate. Why would she even listen to Emma anyways? Emma didn't care about her, so Hanna didn't care to listen.

"It's Zelena's time portal. David just left a message," Hanna heard Emma say to Hook as she came up behind them.

"How did she even get that thing activated?" Hanna asked as she walked towards the door.

"Hanna, what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked in frustration. Couldn't this kid ever listen?

"I wanted to see…" Hanna started to say before she let out a scream when the door blew open and the time portal started sucking her in.

"Hanna!" Emma yelled as she held onto her sister's hand.

"Emma, get us out of here!" Hanna shouted as she dangled in midair. She looked down and saw the black nothingness below her. She looked up and Emma was practically all the way into the portal too. There was no way they were getting out of this.

"Hold on!" Hanna heard Hook yell.

"I can't!" was the last thing Hanna heard Emma say before she felt herself falling down. She kept falling and falling until she finally hit the ground with a thud.

Hanna let out a groan and looked up. She saw Emma fall to the ground right beside her. Then Hook fell right next to Emma. Hanna looked all around her. She recognized this place. The tall trees and thick forest. She knew exactly where they were.

"No." Emma said as she looked around. She knew just where they had landed as well.

"Emma, we're in…" Hanna started to say.

"The Enchanted Forest, I know," Emma said with a sigh.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 _Hi everybody! I hope you're all still out there and ready to read my story! I am so sorry it has been so long! My life has been super crazy lately! This chapter is a really long one though! My longest one yet! I was going to split it into 2 chapters, but I thought you all deserved a super long chapter since it's been forever since my last post! I haven't forgotten about my other story either. I will try to get a chapter up for that one ASAP! I hope you enjoy what I have written for you :)_

"The only question is when?" Hook said as he looked around.

"Emma, what is it?" Hanna asked as she watched her sister stand up and stare at the tree in front of her…her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I have a pretty good idea," Emma said as she pointed to what was on the tree.

"Is that…" Hanna started to ask as she got a good look at the wanted poster on the tree.

"Bandit Snow White…yeah," Emma said with a sigh as she turned around in search of something.

Hanna watched Emma dump the contents of Hook's bag onto the ground and pick up the storybook. She opened it and began looking through the pages.

"Why are you reading that now?" Hanna asked with a roll of her eyes. She was still really annoyed with Emma and didn't understand why she was messing with the book right now.

"Cause when we were falling through I was thinking about Henry and the story we were all reading at Granny's…" Emma started to explain.

Hanna thought back to when they were at Granny's earlier today…well several years in the future according to where they were now. They were reading the story of how their parents met. The story about how Prince Charming and Snow White met and fell in love. Hanna loved hearing that story.

"So the portal brought us back to this time?" Hanna asked as she looked around…half expecting to see one of her parents stroll through the trees at any minute. Then she got a horrible thought. If there were posters of her mom all around, then the person who ordered the posters to be made in the first place would be here too…The Evil Queen. Hanna really did not want to run into that version of Regina while they were here.

"Yes," Hook said. "And alas, they don't stay open for the return trip."

"We're trapped in the past," Emma said in frustration.

"This is all your fault," Hanna said as she turned to face Emma.

"My fault?" Emma asked Hanna with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah…it was your fault I was out there crying on that bench in the first place," Hanna told her.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" Emma shouted. "If this is anybody's fault it's yours. I told you to stay where you were. You're the one who got yourself sucked into the portal, and I was the one who had to save you. If you would have just listened to me, then none of this would have happened."

"First of all I don't have to listen to you. You're not the boss of me. Second of all, I wouldn't have been out on that bench if you weren't planning to take Henry back to New York."

"I should have taken Henry and left Storybrooke the instant we defeated Zelena. This is exactly the kind of thing that _doesn't_ happen in New York," Emma told Hanna.

"Well then just go back there then! You're not going to take Henry though, Regina would never let you," Hanna said with a smirk, she knew that would hit a nerve.

Emma clenched her fists. She was trying her hardest not to completely flip out on her sister, but Hanna was making that very difficult.

Hook saw that Emma was about to say something to her sister that she would regret, so he stepped in, trying to calm them both down. "Look on the bright-side, I'm sure real estate is much more reasonable here."

"Don't!" Hanna and Emma said at the same time as they glared at the pirate…not in the mood for his jokes.

"I understand your frustration, but we've been in dire straights before. There's no need to be antsy. We have our wits. We have to just focus on being constructive," Hook said as he looked around. "So…any ideas how to get back?"

"How would I know how to get back to the future?" Emma asked him. "Who do I look like—Marty McFly?"

"Marty McWho?" Hanna asked.

"Is he some sort of wizard?" Hook asked.

Hanna rolled her eyes and shook her head. She knew he wasn't a wizard…he was probably some guy from a movie Emma watched. She was always referencing movies Hanna had never heard of before.

"He's not a wizard, Hook. He's probably…" Hanna started to say.

"A wizard!" Emma said.

"What?" Hanna asked in disbelief…was Hook actually right? There was no way.

"A wizard…maybe that's exactly what we need," Emma said as she looked at Hanna and Hook.

"Rumplestiltskin," Hanna said, realizing exactly which wizard Emma was referring to. "He could help us get back. We just have to…"

"Black Knights," Hook said as he pushed Hanna and Emma behind a tree and out of sight of the Evil Queen's henchmen.

Hanna peeked her head around the tree and watched as the knights raced past on their horses. Then she saw a big black carriage come into view. Hanna's stomach dropped. She was pretty sure she knew exactly who was in that carriage…she just hoped that she was wrong.

Hanna followed Hook and Emma as they crouched down behind a bush to get a better look. Hanna listened as the Evil Queen threatened the people of the village. She warned them what would happen if they helped the bandit Snow White. She had her black knights bring forward a prisoner. Hanna watched as the sack was removed from the prisoner's head. The prisoner was a young woman. Her hands were shackled together. Hanna shivered at the thought of what Regina was going to do to that poor woman. Part of her wanted to go help that woman. She wanted to stop Regina from hurting her…she had to. It was the right thing to do. Hearing that woman cry out for help was just too much. Hanna knew she had to do something. Apparently Emma had the same thought because she started to get up at the same time Hanna did.

"Wait, wait, wait," Hook said as he prevented Hanna and Emma from going anywhere. "What are you doing?"

"I'm helping that woman," Emma said.

"She's innocent," Hanna told him. Neither one of them could see what the problem with saving her was.

"No," Hook told them. "Messing with events could do untold damage to all of us." He continued to explain to them that whatever her fate, they can't interfere. They couldn't interfere with anything while they were all here if they wanted a chance of getting back to the world they knew.

"We need to find Rumple," Hanna said as she watched Regina get back into her carriage and ride away.

"The sooner we get out of here, the better," Emma said as she started to stand up.

"Aye. Agreed. But…" Hook said as he grabbed ahold of Emma's arm before she could leave. "There's something we need to do first."

"Do we seriously have to wear these clothes?" Hanna asked as she looked down at the dress she was wearing. It wasn't unlike the ones she use to have to wear when she lived here. This particular dress was far less fancy than the ones she wore, but still just as uncomfortable.

"We can't have anyone noticing you. The smallest changes could have dire consequences for the future," Hook explained.

Hanna just let out a moan as she slumped her shoulders.

"We have to blend in, so just come on," Emma said as she and Hook led the way down the path towards The Dark One's castle.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and followed behind. Not even a few minutes had passed when they heard the sound of horse hooves and carriage wheels coming down the path.

"What if it's Regina again?" Hanna asked as her eyes focused on the direction from which the noise came.

"This could be the Queen again," Hook said, agreeing with Hanna.

They all moved off of the path and hid in the trees waiting to see who it might be. Hanna noticed the knights were not the same black knights Regina had with her earlier. So, they avoided having to see the Evil Queen again, which was a relief. She just listened to get some idea of who this might be.

"Worry not! It's but a fallen tree," the man said.

"Is that…" Emma started to ask.

"Your father," Hook said. "We should go."

Hanna just watched her father in amazement. Seeing him here like this was really weird. She had seen him in this attire before when they lived here for that year, of course, but this was different. This was like watching a movie of what she and Henry had read in the storybook hundreds of times. She felt Emma tap her shoulder. Hanna looked over at her sister, who gave her a grin and pointed to the tree above them. Hanna looked up to see someone perched in the tree, watching the Prince and his knights examine the fallen tree. This wasn't just someone, though, this was her mom…it was Snow White! This was just like what happened in the story. As Hanna was marveling at the scene all around her, she heard a branch crack right next to her and the next thing she knew her mom was looking down at them with a confused look on her face before falling to the ground below. Hanna had to cover her mouth to stop herself from letting out a scream. Was her mom okay? Hanna let out a sigh of relief when she watched a very disgruntled Snow White get up and run off. Hanna looked up. The road had been cleared and her father and his knights continued on their journey.

"What did you do?" Hanna exclaimed as she looked over at Emma.

"I didn't mean to…" Emma told Hanna.

"What just happened?" Hook asked, confused by Hanna's anger and Emma's look of guilt.

"You know that thing about small changes having consequences?" Emma said as she looked up at the pirate.

"Uh-huh," Hook answered.

"What about big changes?" Emma asked.

"Why what did we do?" Hook asked, still confused about what exactly the issue was.

"Not 'we'…Emma," Hanna said as she pointed to her sister. "She just ruined everything."

"That bandit was Snow White. This was the moment our parents first met." Emma told Hook, trying to ignore Hanna's comments.

"And now because of you they didn't," Hanna told her.

"Hanna I get it okay…it's my fault. Let's just fix this," Emma said as she stormed off down the path towards Rumple's castle. He would be able to help.

Rumple must have known they were coming because he appeared before them just as they came into view of his castle. He wasn't there for more than a few seconds before he started choking the life out of Hook…he was trying to kill him. Emma was eventually able to convince him that they were from the future by telling him about Balefire and telling him that he does succeed in finding him, but that they've changed things. After hearing that, he stopped trying to kill Hook, but he still wasn't fully convinced. To prove it to him, Emma pulled out Henry's storybook again to show him, but the pages were blank. The pictures and words were all gone. Everything that was suppose to happen after Snow and Charming met had vanished. The future was a blank slate. Anything could happen. This wasn't good.

"We need to get mom to steal that ring," Hanna said.

"It's the only way to get their story back on track," Emma added.

"Well you're in luck. There's a ball at King Midas' castle tonight. The ring will be there," Rumplestiltskin told them.

"Now we just need to get Snow there," Emma said.

"But we don't even know where she is," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Allow me," Rumple said as he showed them Snow White in his crystal ball.

She was with Blackbeard, trying to secure passage on a ship, but he turned her down. Hook said he knew of a ship's captain who could help.

Before they left, Rumplestiltskin told them that he would figure out a way to get them back to the future…he said they had to fix the other problems themselves.

"So, we're going to go find Captain Hook…like the one from the past. Emma's going distract him and then you," Hanna said as she looked over at Hook, "are going to get my mom to steal the ring?"

"Aye," Hook answered.

"Then what am I gonna to do?" Hanna asked.

They decided that it would be best for Hanna to go with Hook to his ship, while Emma tried to distract the Hook from the past. Emma didn't want her little sister in the tavern watching her flirt with the pirate.

"Are you sure he's going to be able to get her?" Hanna asked Hook as they waited in the Captain's chambers of his ship. Hook had instructed Smee, who questioned Hanna's presence on the ship, but was quickly silenced by Hook, to fetch Snow White for him and bring her down here. They happened to get lucky and spotted Snow walking past the ship just as they boarded.

"Aye, he'll have her here any minute now," Hook said just as the door opened and in walked the bandit princess.

Hook then continued to explain to Snow that he knew she wanted passage from this land and he would give it to her…if she could procure a particular wedding ring. He explained whose ring it was and where she could find it.

"So, I get the ring and you give me a ride on your ship?" Snow asked.

"Aye," Hook answered with a nod of his head.

"Who's the girl?" Snow asked as her eyes flashed towards Hanna.

"She's none of your concern. Now, can you get the ring or not," Hook asked.

"I can get the ring," Snow said with determination and she got up to leave.

Hanna watched as her mom got up to exit the room. They made eye contact and Hanna wanted nothing more than to run over and give her mom a hug. She really missed her. She knew she had just seen her a few hours ago, but it seemed like it had been forever. Being in the past and seeing her parents like this was really amazing, but for some reason it only made Hanna miss them more. She knew she had to stay put though, Snow White would find it odd that some random little girl showed her affection like that.

The next thing they knew Emma was coming into the room. She wasn't suppose to be here. She was suppose to be occupying the other Hook at the tavern.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"I could ask the same of you. I thought I told you to keep him occupied," Hook replied.

"I stalled as long as I could. I thought you'd be gone by now. I'll try to keep him above deck so you can get out…" Emma started to say when they heard Hook coming down the stairs.

Hanna and Hook quickly ducked down so they were out of sight of the Captain Hook who was descending the stairs. Things would surely not bode well if he saw a clone of himself in his Captain's chambers. They quietly walked towards the exit as Emma kept the past Hook distracted with her lips. Hanna tried really hard not to watch her sister make-out with the stupid pirate…it was really grossing her out.

They finally made it off of the ship without any more mishaps…well except for the fact that Hook punched his past self in the face, knocking him out cold. He didn't particularly like watching Emma make out with this other version of himself. When Hanna and Emma started to freak out on him for doing that, he explained that he would just blame the rum anyway…nothing to worry about.

The trio made their way to King Midas' castle. They knew Snow would sneak in tonight to steal the ring. Hanna just hoped her dad would somehow know her mom was the one who stole it, find her, capture her in the net, and continue their story just like it happened before. That was a lot of pieces in a very complicated puzzle that had to be put together though. What if something went wrong? What if things didn't go exactly as they hoped? Anything could go wrong in there. Hanna was going crazy not knowing what was going on inside that castle.

"Are we really just suppose to sit out here and wait?" Hanna asked, not being able to take it anymore.

"Hanna's right," Emma said as she looked over at Hook. "I don't like just leaving things to chance."

"You know I feel exactly the same way," said a voice from behind.

Emma and Hanna jumped at the sound of his voice. They knew exactly who it was though…they turned to see Rumplestiltskin standing there with a mischievous grin on his face. Hanna watched as he held up an invitation to the ball. He wanted them to go inside and make sure things happened just as they were suppose to.

"Do I get to come too?" Hanna asked, not sure if Emma would let her come in or not. She liked Hanna to stay behind and out of the action a lot, which was really annoying.

"I'm not gonna leave you out here alone," Emma said as she went to take the invitation from Rumple. "Let's go."

"Not like that," Rumple said as he stopped them from heading to the castle. With a wave of his hand, he transformed their outfits into ones more fitting for a royal ball. "The savior can't come this far and not play princess for a day."

"But, we're not suppose to stick out," Emma said as she looked down at her dress

"Yeah, what if someone remembers us in the future?" Hanna asked as she looked down at her own dress…which was pink. Why pink? Hanna had worn enough pink dresses to last her a lifetime in that year she lived here. For some reason, everyone thought pink was a good color for her and pretty much every other dress she had was pink. Hanna just shook her head…that didn't matter right now. They had more important things to worry about.

Rumple assured them that no one would remember them in the future. He held up a mirror to reveal the other part of their transformations. Not only had he given them clothes fitting for a party such as this, but he also changed their appearance. When they looked in the mirror, they didn't look like themselves at all. He had transformed them into totally new people. Now, they had nothing to worry about, and they all made their way into the castle.

"Greetings. I am King Midas, father of the bride," said the king who greeted them as they walked in the castle. "Who to I have the honor of welcoming in my home?"

"I am…I'm Prince…uh…" Hook started to say.

 _Crap,_ Hanna thought. She didn't think of a name. Why didn't she think of a different name. She heard Emma introduce Hook as Prince Charles and herself as Princess Leia…Hanna waited for Emma to come up with some sort of name for her too, but she didn't.

"And who is this?" King Midas asked as he looked down at Hanna.

"My sister…Princess uh…" Emma had run out of names and looked down at Hanna for help.

Hanna didn't know what to say She racked her brain quickly to think of other princesses she knew….

"Peach, Princess Peach," Hanna said quickly before she could stop herself. _Wow, that was really stupid,_ Hanna thought to herself. It was the name of that princess from Henry's video games. She wore a pink dress too, and it was the first thing Hanna could think of. Hanna looked up at King Midas…there was no way he was going to buy that.

"An honor to have you in my home," King Midas said as he bowed his head and stood aside to allow them into the ballroom.

"Princess Peach? Really?" Emma whispered with a grin as she looked down at Hanna.

"What?" Hanna asked as she shrugged her shoulders and glared up at her sister. "It was the first thing that popped into my head. You said Leia. How's that any better?"

"Uh…Leia is way better than Peach," Emma said with a laugh.

"Whatever," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she walked ahead of Emma and Hook. Emma was right…Leia was a way better cover than Peach, but Hanna wasn't going to admit that to Emma.

Hanna stood off to the side as Emma and Hook danced with the others. Emma wasn't too bad of a dancer actually. Hanna looked around the room and spotted her father standing on the other side. He was standing next to a grumpy looking woman…it was Kathryn. Well, Princess Abigail here. It was weird seeing her dad standing with her instead of her mom. Hanna then watched her dad leave the room and just as he left, the doors to the ballroom burst open and in walked the Evil Queen.

Before Hanna could even process who had just walked in, Hook and Emma were by her side…their dance cut short by the queen's entrance.

"Where's Charming?" Emma asked as she looked around for him.

"He just left a few…" Hanna started to whisper back before one of Midas' guards came in and informed the King that the bandit Snow White had been spotted in the castle.

Hanna looked up at Emma. They had to go find her and make sure everything went as planned…that she didn't get caught by one of Regina's men.

"We'll take care of this. Just stay here and blend in with the crowd," Emma told Hanna. She didn't want Hanna getting caught up with the black knights if they ran into some while they were upstairs.

"No, I don't want…" Hanna started to argue back.

"We don't have time for this. Just do it," Emma warned before turning and running towards the stairs with Hook.

Hanna was not about to stay here. She didn't have to listen to Emma. She waited a few seconds to give them enough time to get upstairs before going up herself.

"She did it! She must have stolen the ring," Hanna said as she came out onto the balcony with Emma and Hook and watched her mom climb down the castle wall.

"Damn it, Hanna. I told you to stay downstairs," Emma said as she turned towards her sister.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders and continued to watch her mom escape. She looked up when she heard a voice from above.

"You can't hide from me! Wherever you are I will find you!" Charming shouted from the window.

"Look!" Hanna said with a smile as she pointed up towards her dad. She loved watching more of their story unfold right before her eyes. That was exactly what he said to her when she stole his ring in the book.

Hanna took a peek at her sister and noticed the smile on her face as she looked up at their father. She seemed to be enjoying watching their parents as much as Hanna was.

"Mission accomplished. Now all we have to do…" Hanna started to say before she was pushed to the ground. It was a black knight. He had a bow and was aiming at Snow. Before Hanna could even panic, Emma had it taken care of. She pushed the knight to the ground causing his arrow to miss. Hanna closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, but when she opened them again, she saw it lying there on the floor…the ring. Her dad's ring. The one her mom was suppose to steal.

"Emma," Hanna said as she held up the ring to show her.

"The ring," Emma said in a panic as she took it from Hanna. We've got to get it to Snow."

"Let's go," Hanna said as she started to head back downstairs.

"You're not going anywhere," said one of the queen's black knights as he grabbed onto Hanna's arm. Hanna looked up and saw Emma trying to get to her, but another knight was blocking her path. Hanna tried to pull away, but she couldn't get out of his grip. She couldn't let herself get captured and taken to the Evil Queen…she just couldn't.

"I've got this. You two go," Hook said as he took out the black knights, giving Emma and Hanna freedom to leave and get the ring back to Snow.

"That's why you need to listen to me," Emma told Hanna as they ran down the stairs.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"You almost got us captured. If you would have just stayed downstairs that wouldn't have happened."

"That wasn't _my_ fault. And besides, you're not the boss of me. I don't have to listen to you," Hanna told Emma.

That was it. Emma was done. She grabbed a hold of Hanna's arm to stop her.

"What are you doing? We have to get out of here," Hanna said as she pulled away.

"Listen to me," Emma said as she held onto Hanna's shoulders and stared her down. "While we are here I _am_ the boss of you. I understand that you're mad at me, but while we're here you will just have to get over it and do what I tell you. Got it?"

"But I…" Hanna started to say. She knew Emma was right, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Hanna," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna looked up at her sister…who was giving her an expression that reminded her more of their mom. Emma must have gotten that "mom" look down pat from that year she spent with Henry.

"Okay," Hanna said in defeat.

"Good. Let's go," Emma said and they continued down the hallway.

"Wait," Emma said as she put her arm out to stop Hanna. They were getting close to the ballroom now. "Slow down. Just walk. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

Hanna nodded her head and did what Emma said.

"There she is! She helped the bandit escape!" said one of the black knights as he ran into the room.

Hanna jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Stay here. Wait for Hook," Emma whispered to Hanna as she pushed her aside into the crowd and ran off towards the exit.

Hanna didn't know what the heck Emma was doing. It all happened so fast. One minute she was being pushed into the crowd and the next she watched her sister being surrounded by black knights with Regina walking towards her. This wasn't going to be good. Hanna almost started to run towards Emma. She wanted to do something to help her, but she stopped herself. She remembered what Emma told her…to wait for Hook. Hook. Where was he? Was he okay? He saved her from the black knights upstairs. Did he make it away from them? She looked around and finally found him. He was walking towards her. Hanna was relieved to see him. She turned around to find Emma and saw her being taken away by black knights.

Hanna waited until they got outside before she started to panic.

"This is bad. Really bad," Hanna said as she paced back and forth, trying to come up with a plan. She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Calm down, love. We'll fix this," Hook assured her.

"I can't…I can't breathe," Hanna said as she pulled at her dress. Why was it so tight? Where was her other dress? It was much more comfortable. "Get this thing off of me! I want my other dress," Hanna said in a panic.

"Just relax…I don't know where your other one is," Hook told her.

"But I can't breathe in this one," Hanna said as she gasped for air.

"You can breathe just fine. You just need to calm down. Take deep breaths. In…out…." Hook continued to tell her.

Hanna listened to the pirate. She did what he said and started to feel better. She could breathe normally again. Her dress wasn't so tight anymore. Hanna was finally calming down.

"Better?" Hook asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Hanna said as she nodded her head.

"Right, let's get a plan together then, shall we?"

Hanna nodded her head and thought for a moment. They were in a pretty bad situation. Emma was taken away by the Evil Queen and the ring was with her. They had to find a way to fix this. They had to rescue Emma and get their parents' story back on track. Their parents…maybe they could help.

"My mom and dad! We can find them, and they can help us rescue Emma!" Hanna said.

"Well your father is back at the castle, and who knows where your mother will go once she discovers she's dropped the ring," Hook pointed out. He wasn't sure how they were going to get them to help.

"Well my dad doesn't know that my mom dropped the ring. He thinks she still has it, so he's going to still try to capture her to get it back," Hanna said.

"Right, if we wait here and follow your father when he leave the castle to do so, then…"

"He'll lead us right to her," Hanna said with excitement. They had a plan and Hanna knew it was going to work.

Hanna and Hook followed Charming when he left the castle very early the next morning. They followed him and watched him set his trap…the trap in which Snow White had just gotten herself caught.

"I don't have your ring," Hanna heard her mom say from up in the net.

"And why should I believe you?" Charming replied.

"You should. She's telling the truth, mate," Hook said as he and Hanna came out from behind the bush.

Hanna noticed the confused looks her parents were giving them.

"Prince Charles," Hook said as he introduced himself. "And this is Princess…" he started to say.

Hanna knew he couldn't remember. "Peach," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes at the name she had given herself.

"Snow White doesn't have your ring, but my princess does," Hook told them.

"We need your help to get her back," Hanna said.

"Where is she?" Charming asked her.

"Well you see…that's the problem," Hanna said as she looked up at her dad. He wasn't looking back at her with his usually loving eyes. His expression was serious. He was determined to get that ring back. "The Evil Queen took her to her castle. Please, she's my sister. You have to help us."

"Actually that's not a problem at all," Snow said from up in the net. "I know it well. It use to be mine. I can get us in there, but not from up here."

Snow was cut down from the tree, and they were all riding to the queen's castle with the horse and wagon Hook had swiped from villager near by.

"So…how'd your sister get caught up with that evil witch anyway?" Snow asked Hanna as they rode along.

Her mom's tone was different too. Lacking the same love her dad's eyes were when he looked at her. Hanna didn't think she liked being around her parents when they didn't know who she was. It was weird. It's not like they were being mean or anything. They were just different. They weren't her mom and dad right now.

"It was my fault," Hanna said as she let her head fall.

"I'm sure that's not true," Charming told her as he reached out his hand to comfort her.

"But it was," Hanna said as she looked up at him. "I didn't listen to her and if I had…" Hanna could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She felt so guilty. She had been so angry with Emma and had been fighting with her ever since she got back to town from New York. Hanna knew she had her reasons, but she went about everything all wrong. She shouldn't have yelled at her as much as she did. Emma was her sister…the only one she has. Hanna didn't know what she would do if they didn't get to her in time. They just had to save her. There wasn't another option. Hanna couldn't live with herself if something happened to Emma.

"Hey…don't cry" Snow said as she put her arm around Hanna. "We'll save her. I promise."

"You can't promise that," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Yes I can and I do. Your sister is going to be fine," Snow said with a smile as she wiped a tear from Hanna's cheek.

Hanna just smiled back and nodded her head. She leaned into her mom wrapped her arms around her. She felt Snow stiffen up at her sudden embrace. Hanna quickly sat back after realizing what she had done. This wasn't her mom…well not yet anyway. Hanna didn't want to freak her out. She just couldn't help it. The way Snow reassured her and gave her that warm smile, just like she had done for Hanna a million times before, made Hanna feel like she was really with her mom in that moment.

"Sorry," Hanna said as she winced.

"It's alright. Here, why don't you lay your head down and get some sleep," Snow said as she patted her lap. "It'll be awhile before we get to the castle and you look like you could use some rest."

"Okay," Hanna said as laid her head down. Hanna felt her eyes start to close as Snow gently ran her fingers through her hair.

Once they got close to the queen's castle, they stopped to set up camp. Snow went off to get help, and they waited for her to return. It felt like she was taking forever to get back. Hanna almost asked Snow if she could go with her, but thought better of it. Hanna didn't want to push it. Snow didn't really even know who she was.

Finally, they heard someone coming through the trees. Snow wasn't the one to come through the trees though…it was Red! Hanna smiled when she saw her old friend come into view. She quickly wiped the smile off of her face…she kept forgetting that everyone here had no idea who she was.

Red told them the plan, and they were off. They were headed into some underground tunnel that was connected to the castle. That's where Regina kept her prisoners. That's where Emma was, and they were going to get her out of there. Hanna wasn't sure how, but they made it into the tunnel without too many mishaps. They did come across a few black knights, but nothing Red, Hook, and Charming couldn't handle. They were getting closer. Hanna could feel it. They made it around the next corner, and there was Emma! She had an escape plan of her own apparently. There was some other woman with her, but Hanna didn't pay attention. She was so happy to see her sister alive and well.

"Emma!" Hanna exclaimed as she ran into her sister full force and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey Han," Emma said as she returned her sister's embrace.

"Swan? What the hell are you doing? Your depriving me of a dashing rescue," Hook complained.

"Sorry. The only one who saves me is me," Emma said with a grin.

Then Emma looked down at Hanna, who was still holding her tightly. "Han, you can let go now. I'm fine. Really," Emma assured her with a smile.

"Oh. Sorry," Hanna said as she sheepishly backed away.

"You guys have a way out of here?" Emma asked after giving the ring back to Charming.

"Follow me," Red told them. "Snow told me where to meet her.

They ran through the Queen's castle to where they were to meet Snow. It was all very familiar to Hanna. She recognized which hallway they were in and she was pretty sure she knew where they were headed. Her thoughts were proven correct when they stopped in front of the big window that looked over the courtyard.

"What it is?" Hanna asked as she came up behind Hook who was gazing down to the scene below them.

"Did you find Snow?" Emma asked.

"I'm afraid so," Hook said, his voice full of despair.

Hanna went beside the pirate and saw what was happening. Hanna saw her mom…she was tied to a stake. There was a sack over her head and her arms were above her. Standing in front of her was Regina. She had an evil smirk on her face and a fire ball in her hand. Hanna didn't know what to do, but her mom was about to be burned alive and Hanna had to do something.

"We have to get down there before it's too late," Emma said in a panic.

"I don't think we can," Charming said with a sigh.

"No…no! We have to do something. I'm going," Hanna said with determination. She knew a short cut to get down there. Her mom had shown her once before. Hanna was pretty sure she could find it again. She didn't know if she would make it in time, but she had to try.

"Hanna, no. You are not going down there," Emma said as she grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Emma, let me go. Please, let me go. I have to get down there," Hanna begged as she pulled at Emma's arm, trying to loosen her grip.

"Hanna you can't…"

"I have to get down there. We have to stop Regina. Please, Emma. Please!" Hanna pleaded as tears started streaming down her face.

"Hanna, there's nothing we can do," Emma told her.

"Emma! Come on! We have to hurry!" Hanna said in a panic as she continued to pull at Emma's arm. Hanna didn't know why Emma wouldn't listen to her.

"Hanna stop it!" Emma shouted as she grabbed onto both of Hanna's arms and gave her a little shake. "We can't save her. There's nothing we can do. She's gone. She…She's…." Emma couldn't hold it in anymore. She let go of Hanna and covered her face as she started to cry.

"Emma…" Hanna had never seen Emma cry like this before. There really was nothing they could do. Emma would have been down there in a heart beat if she thought she could have done something…Hanna knew that. There was no hope. She was gone…just like that. Their mom was gone.

Hanna sunk to the ground and just stared ahead in shock. She couldn't wrap her head around all of this. This couldn't be happening. Hanna dropped her head into her hands as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"I think we'd better go."

Hanna looked up to see her father looking down at her. He didn't even realize that he had just lost his true love. He never even got the chance to fall in love with her and now he never would.

"I don't want to….I can't," Hanna said as she shook her head. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay right where she was and pretend that none of this happened. Hanna thought if she left it would make this all seem more real.

"Come on," Charming said as he reached down and scooped the distraught little girl up into his arms.

"No…no," Hanna said as she tried to push away from him.

"Shhh, it'll be okay," Charming told her.

"But she's gone. She's gone," Hanna said as she stopped fighting and began to relax in the familiar arms of her father. She allowed herself to be comforted by him…even if he didn't know who she really was.

Hanna opened her eyes and looked around. They were back at camp. Hanna wasn't sure how long she had been asleep. She didn't care though. It hadn't been long enough for her to forget what happened at the queen's castle. Hanna sat up and look around for the one person who could understand what she was going through.

Hanna walked over to Emma, who had her arms outstretched ready to embrace her little sister. Neither one said a word to the other. Each knew what the other needed. Hanna just leaned into her sister and sat, replaying those last moments in her head, trying to figure out what they could have done differently.

"After my brother passed, all I could do was relive that final, terrible moment. Don't do that to yourselves," Hook told them. "All we can do in times like these is try to live in the here and now."

"Here and now. I'm still here…we're both still here," Emma said.

"How is that possible? We saw her die," Hanna said as she sat up and looked at Emma.

"Which means we never would have been born," Emma said as she and Hanna were coming to the same realization.

"Maybe she's….still alive!" Hanna exclaimed as she stood up and looked around the forest trying to figure out what they should do next.

"If Snow is out there we have to find her!" Emma said as she stood up next to her sister.

Hanna thought and thought. There was a bug flying around. Hanna swatted at it…the stupid thing was distracting her. When it landed on Emma, Hook grabbed a stick to destroy the pest.

"Wait! Don't harm that thing," Charming warned. "Snow told me what her dust would do to the Queen. She said it would turn her into a form that was easily squashed—a bug."

"You think she turned herself into that?" Emma asked.

"Yeah it's her," Charming said as he got a good look at the bug on his finger. "We just need to find a way to bring her back."

Everyone got really close to get a look at the bug, who continued to buzz very loudly.

"She's saying something," Emma pointed out.

"Wonderful, anyone fluent in bug?" Hook asked sarcastically.

"She's calling for me," said a voice from behind.

"Blue!" Emma and Hanna exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right," the fairy said. "And you two are?"

"Leia," Emma told her.

Hanna just kept quiet and looked down, trying to act shy. She didn't feel like saying her name again.

"No, that's not it," Blue said with a laugh. "But your secrets can be yours. I sense it's better that way."

"Can you bring Snow back?" Red asked.

"Dark magic did this to her. Light magic can undo it," Blue assured them and with a wave of her wand the small bug was transformed back into Snow White.

"You're alive!" Emma exclaimed as she ran up to Snow, giving her a hug.

"It would appear so. Thank you," Snow said as she looked at her…confused by this display of affection.

Hanna could see the look on Emma's face…she was hurt. Hanna couldn't blame Emma for doing what she did. Hanna was about to do the same thing, but Emma beat her to it. Hanna went up to her sister and wrapped her arms around her…now it was Hanna's turn to comfort her.

"Let's just get home and everything will be back to normal," Hanna said as she looked up at Emma.

Emma just nodded her head in agreement.

Luckily, their parents seemed to be warming up to each other, and it seemed that everything was back on track. Except for one other little problem. They had to figure out what to do with Emma's little friend she brought with her from Regina's dungeon. Emma did the right thing saving her…the only problem was she was meant to die. That was her fate. They couldn't just let her go. They decided that they would just bring her back with them. However, when they tried to explain this to her, she refused. She just wanted to get back to her family. So, Emma did what she thought was best…she knocked her out with a giant stick and they would take her back them anyways.

"What happened to her?" Charming asked as he came upon their knocked out victim.

"Oh, uh…she's resting," Hanna lied quickly.

"What's up?" Emma asked.

"Have either of you seen Snow?" he asked. "She went to the stream, but she hasn't…" he continued to say as he got a panicked look on his face and felt his pockets for something. "The ring! She took it!"

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Do you know where she might be headed?" Hanna asked, trying to hide the smirk on her face. She knew exactly where her mom was going. The story was playing out just as it was suppose to.

"The Troll Bridge," Charming said as he grabbed his sack and ran in that direction.

"Uh…you guys. This isn't good," Hanna said as she came to a realization. "Mom was only able to defeat the trolls because she had the…"

"Dust," Emma said as her eyes widened with shock. "We have to go."

"Bloody hell," Hook said with a roll of his eyes.

The three of them ran quickly to the bridge. They arrived only to find that Snow and Charming didn't need any help at all. They defeated the trolls all on their own. They all crouched behind a bush and watched the scene before them. Hanna watched her mom snatch the ring from her father's hand and place it on her own finger. She watched the look her dad gave her as she held out her hand to admire the ring. She watched the look her mom had on her face when she saw the ring on her finger and the look they both gave each other. True love. It was their parents' true love and that love was blossoming right in front of them.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Hanna asked when she looked over to see her sister crying.

"It's okay, Swan. Not everyone gets the chance to watch their parents fall in love," Hook told her.

Hanna looked up at Hook with a smile. He gave her a wink in return. Hanna thought maybe she was starting to like this pirate after all.

"They're heading away from each other," Hook said.

Hanna could detect the worry in his tone. "No, it's okay," she said to reassure him. "It's how it happened the first time."

"Yeah, it took awhile for our parents to accept their feelings," Emma said with a grin.

"Must run in the family," Hook said.

"Emma, the book. Are the stories back?" Hanna asked.

Emma retrieved the book from Hook's bag. As Emma opened the book, the pictures started to reappear.

"Look. We did it," Emma said with relief.

"Emma…can we go home now?" Hanna asked her sister, knowing their work here was done. Their parents were back on track, the pages in the book proved that. Everything will be as it should.

"Yeah Han. Let's go," Emma said as she put her arm around her sister. They made their way back to Rumple's castle. He promised to find a way for them to get back to the future. Now it was time to make good on that promise.

When they arrived, he informed them that he was not able to do it. He couldn't open the portal. Apparently the wand he was going to use to reopen the portal had to be used by someone who has already gone through the portal before.

"Emma you can do it. You have magic," Hanna said as she looked over at her sister.

"No, I don't," Emma said as she looked at the wand in her hands.

"Emma. What…" Hanna started to say before they were suddenly transported somewhere.

Hanna looked around. They were in some sort of room. There didn't seem to be any way out. Where had Rumple sent them? Hanna glanced down and noticed she was in her normal Storybrooke clothes again, which was a relief. She was tired of that dress. But they were in a bad situation and Emma was the only one who could get them out of this.

"Emma, come on. Just use that wand and get us out of here. You can do it," Hanna told her sister.

"Hanna. I can't. I don't have my magic anymore," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked, very confused. She was using it back in Storybrooke. She was getting lessons from Regina. She had used it against Zelena to save Henry. What had Hanna missed?

"It was Zelena. She took it," Emma explained.

"What? How?"

"It's a long story," Emma sighed, not wanting to tell Hanna just exactly how Zelena had managed to take her magic.

"Swan. When Zelena died all of her spells were undone. Your powers should be restored," Hook told her.

"Yeah Em. Just try!" Hanna said, trying to encourage her sister.

"Believe me, if I could make this work, I would. You think I'm faking it?" Emma said, getting defensive.

"Emma I…" Hanna started to say before Hook interrupted her.

"I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else. But listen to me, Swan. You're not. It's time to stop running," Hook told her angrily.

Hanna couldn't help but grin. The pirate was really giving it to her. It was what Emma needed to hear though. Hanna would never have a bad thought about Hook again if he could convince Emma to stay in Storybrooke.

"You don't think I know that? Yes. I run away. That's how I've always survived. But believe me, I want this to work. I want to go back. I want to stop running," Emma told him.

"Really Emma?" Hanna asked.

"What's changed your mind?" Hook asked her.

"Watching my mother die. Thinking she was dead…you saw what happened. I was so relieved when she was okay. And I hugged her…and you know what I saw in her eyes? Nothing. She didn't know who I was. I had saved her, and I lost her too. And that's what I've been doing to her since I met her. It's got to stop. When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He was not bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home," Emma said as tears started falling down her face.

Hanna wiped the tears from her own eyes. "Emma, does that mean you're not going back to New York?" Hanna asked.

"No Han. I'm not going back," Emma said as she gave her sister a smile.

Emma had really come around. She saw Storybrooke as home now. Hanna couldn't have been happier.

"Neal was right you know. You don't have a home until you just miss it. Being with my parents these last few days, but not _really_ being with them…I've never missed them more.

Hanna nodded her head…she knew exactly how Emma was feeling. Being around them, but not seeing the love in their eyes she was so use to seeing was one of the hardest things Hanna had ever endured. Hanna didn't always appreciate the unwavering love her parents had for her, but now she would do anything to see that love in their eyes again. She would do anything to see her mom and dad again.

"Storybrooke…it's my home," Emma said as she looked down at Hanna with a smile.

Hanna gave her sister a smile in return, but for more than one reason.

"Emma, look down."

It was the wand. It was glowing. Emma did it! She got the wand to work!

"I'd say you've got your magic back," Hook told her. "Now, shall we go?"

Emma held up her wand and was able to get the portal to open. Hook picked up their prisoner and jumped through first.

"Go on Hanna, I'll be right behind you," Emma told her.

Hanna did what her sister said and jumped through the portal behind Hook.

Hanna felt herself fall to the ground and when she looked around she was back in the barn. The one that was in Storybrooke. Emma did it. She brought them home.

"Do me a favor and fill her in before she freaks out," Emma said to Hook in regards to their friend they brought back from the past.

"I think we have some people we need to see," Emma said as reached out for Hanna's hand.

Hanna nodded her head and held onto Emma's outstretched hand. They both made their way back to Granny's where their family was waiting.

"Emma, wait," Hanna said as she stopped right as they reached Main Street.

"What is it?" Emma asked as she looked down at Hanna.

"I"m sorry for the way I've been treating you lately. I should have listened to you while we were in the Enchanted Forest…well even before really, then we never would have gotten sucked into that portal. I know you were just trying to do what was best for me. I was just so mad at you for wanting to take Henry and go back to New York. I…"

"Hanna stop. You don't have to apologize. I'm the one who should be apologizing," Emma said as she knelt down and looked up at her little sister. "I should never have planned on leaving all of you and going back to New York. I was wrong. You had every right to be pissed at me," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

Hanna just grinned "Yeah you're right I did."

"Well do you forgive me?" Emma asked with a laugh.

"Yeah…as long as you forgive me," Hanna told her.

"I guess we're even then," Emma said with a smile as she pulled her sister in for a hug. "Now, let's get ourselves to Granny's shall we?"

"Yes," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "Wait, I just have one question…Marty Mc…Whoever isn't really a wizard is he?" Hanna asked. She had to make sure she was right. It had been bugging her ever since Hook asked the question back in the Enchanted Forest. Hanna had to make sure she was right and that this person wasn't really a wizard.

"No, he's not a wizard," Emma said with a laugh. "He's just from a movie."

"Ahh, I knew it!' Hanna said triumphantly.

"You've seriously never heard of _Back to the Future_?" Emma asked Hanna.

"Uh…no. How many times do I have remind you? I grew up in a town that repeated the same day over and over again. Then I lived in the Enchanted Forest for a year…my movie knowledge is pretty limited."

"Well at least we have you all caught up on _Harry Potter_. Once we get home we're totally watching the _Back to the Future_ movies," Emma told her.

"There's more than one?" Hanna asked.

"Uh…yeah," Emma said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Can we go now?" Emma asked…she was starting to get impatient.

"Yeah, come on. I'll race you," Hanna said as she took off for the diner.

"Oh you're so on," Emma said as she took off running too.

"Ugh, no fair," Hanna complained when Emma beat her to the front gate at Granny's. "You have longer legs."

"Don't be a sore loser," Emma said as she nudged Hanna's arm before walking towards the diner.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and followed Emma into the diner. Everyone was still here just like they had left them. Hanna and Emma ran straight towards their parents.

"Emma. Hanna," Snow said with relief as she and Charming wrapped their arms around their girls.

"Emma, you weren't answering your cell. We were worried," Charming said.

"We're fine," Hanna said as she stood back and looked up at her mom and dad. And there it was…the love in their eyes. The love that she had been missing when she was with them in the past. That love was here now and Hanna never wanted to lose it again.

"And we're home," Emma told them.

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Snow asked.

"No. I'm not going anywhere," Emma said with a smile. "This is where I belong. This is where my family is. Mom…Dad, I missed you," Emma said as she leaned into their embrace once more.

Hanna just stood back and let Emma have this moment with their parents. She couldn't help the tears that fell down her face. Emma had finally done it. She had finally fully accepted that they were her parents and that Storybrooke was her home.

"Did I hear that right? We're staying?" Henry asked excitedly as he came up next to Hanna.

"Henry!" Hanna exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend. "I missed you so much!"

"What? I just saw you," Henry said with a laugh. "What's going on?"

"Oh you just wait till you hear what happened to us," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Wait you're Princess Leia?" Snow asked as she looked over at Emma.

"Nice alias," Henry said with a laugh.

"Hey you think that's funny, ask Hanna which alias she chose," Emma said with a smirk as she nodded towards her sister.

"No, please don't," Hanna said as she buried her face into her dad's shirt.

"Well you had to have been Peach then, right?" David asked as he remembered back to his encounter with Princess Leia and Prince Charles. He wasn't so sure what was so funny.

"Princess Peach?" Henry asked as he laughed so hard he practically fell out of the booth.

"Ugh, yes," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes. "We had just been playing your video game thing and she was the only other princess I could think of."

"That is awesome," Henry told her.

"Well, there you go. You two are officially one of us," Charming said with a laugh.

"Fairytale princesses at last," Snow added with a smile.

"And as my first princess-y request…I would like to know the name of the baby," Emma said.

"Yeah! We demand that you reveal the name, right now," Hanna added. She had been waiting forever to find out her little brother's name.

"Right, then. Ready?" David asked Snow, who nodded her head…she was ready.

Hanna could hardly wait to hear what the name was. She sat and listened to her dad's speech until her mom finally revealed the name.

"People of Storybrooke, it is our great joy to introduce you to our son…Prince Neal."

"It is so nice to meet you Neal," Emma said as she reached out to hold her little brother's hand.

"We're your big sisters you know," Hanna said as she reached out to hold onto his other tiny hand. "We're gonna look out for you always. I promise."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 _Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter for ya! I hope you like it! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Enjoy :)_

"Can I hold Neal?" Hanna asked her mom. She hadn't had any snuggle time with her little brother in forever…well at least it felt that way to her and she missed him.

"Sure, sweetie," Snow said with a smile as she handed him over to Hanna. "I'll be right back, actually"

"Why? Where are you going?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Just to talk to Red," Snow said as she stood up, sensing the worry in her daughter's tone. "Will you be okay with him for a few minutes?"

"Oh," Hanna said as she shook her head and looked down at her little brother. "Yeah I'll be fine." Hanna could handle the baby, that wasn't a problem, but for some reason she didn't want her mom to leave. It was making her feel uneasy.

"Be right back," Snow said as she gave Hanna a kiss on the top of the head and walked towards the back of the diner to where her best friend was standing.

Hanna gave her mom a small smile and watched her walk towards the back of Granny's and stop to talk to Red. Hanna turned back and admired the sweet sleeping baby in her arms. Neal was the most adorable baby Hanna had ever seen.

"I can't believe I missed out on another chance to go to the Enchanted Forest," Henry said with a sigh.

"Trust me, going there was not fun," Hanna said as she looked up at Henry and shook her head.

"Why not? Tell me everything," Henry said. He wanted to hear it all.

"Well, first of all…" Hanna started.

She continued to tell Henry all about their trip to the past. She told him about seeing his mom as the Evil Queen, the black knights, Rumplestiltskin, the ball, and everything else that happened while they were there. She could tell by the look on his face that Henry was fascinated by the tales, even though Hanna thought most of it was pretty scary and stressful stuff, except for getting to see her parents fall in love with each other…that was pretty cool.

"Hey you three," Charming said as he came up to the booth and gave the kids a smile. "I think the party is just about wrapping up."

"Okay," Hanna said as she looked up at him. She glanced back to where her mom had been standing, but she wasn't there anymore. While Hanna was telling Henry about everything that happened in the Enchanted Forest, she checked every few minutes or so to make sure she was still there. Now, she was gone though.

"How's…" Charming started to ask.

"Where's Mom?" Hanna asked in a panicked voice, interrupting her father.

"Hanna what's wrong?" Charming asked, noticing the worry in her voice.

"Nothing," Hanna said as she shook her head. "Neal's good. He's been sleeping this whole time," Hanna added, knowing what her dad was asking before she interrupted him.

"Good, I'll take him so we can head home for the night," Charming said.

Hanna nodded her head and handed Neal to her dad. As she did, she scanned the room looking for her mom, but she couldn't find her. Hanna was starting to feel nervous. Where could she have gone? What if something happened to her?

"Hanna, are you okay?" Henry asked when he noticed how strange Hanna was acting. He could tell something was bothering her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" Hanna started to say as she looked over at Henry.

"Ready to go home?" Snow asked as she approached the group.

Hanna turned around to see her mom standing there. Hanna felt so relieved to see that she was alright.

"There you are," Hanna said as she wrapped her arms around her mom, giving her a hug. "Where were you?"

"I was just using the restroom sweetie," Snow said as she returned the hug.

"Oh okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stepped back. "Can we go home now?"

"Yes, let's go," Snow said as she guided her daughter towards the exit.

Snow looked up at her husband for a clue as to why Hanna seemed to be so worried about where she was, as if she had disappeared or something. David just shrugged his shoulders at his wife, not knowing what was up with their daughter at the moment. Snow figured Hanna just missed her after her trip to the Enchanted Forest.

Hanna followed her parents outside to find Regina, Emma, Robin, and that woman they brought back from the past.

"Whats wrong with you people? Don't you know what she's done?" the woman asked. She obviously remembered Regina only as the Evil Queen. Regina wasn't Evil anymore, but apparently Hook forgot to fill her in on that little detail.

"Mom, what's going on?" Henry asked.

"She's a monster," the woman said as she picked up Robin's little boy and walked off.

Hanna watched as Regina stormed off. Emma looked liked she felt guilty. And Robin followed the woman from the past. Hanna wasn't sure what was going on right now.

"Yeah, what the heck is happening?" Hanna asked.

Emma sighed and went on to explain that the woman they brought back was named Marian. She was Robin Hood's wife. Robin was suppose to be Regina's true love, but now Marian was back. This wasn't going to be good…the last time Regina lost her true love she turned evil. Hanna thought maybe Emma should have just left her in the dungeon where she belonged. Things would not be good here if Regina decided to go back to her evil ways.

 _Hanna was walking around the castle, which she was very familiar with by now. She stopped at the window that looked over the courtyard. It was a beautiful day and Hanna wanted to admire it. As soon as Hanna looked out, the sky turned dark. The bright sun had vanished and the darkness sent a chill up Hanna's spine. She looked down to the ground to see her mom. Hanna wasn't sure what she was doing down there. She was pretty sure she had just seen her mom sitting with Neal in the rocking chair. As Hanna got a closer look, she noticed her mom was tied up and Regina was with her. She had an evil smirk on her face and was getting ready to throw the fireball that was in her hand._ "Stop!" _Hanna yelled as she tried to do something to save her. She was stuck though. Hanna couldn't move. Why couldn't she move? Hanna looked down and could see Regina. The Queen looked like she was staring right at her. Hanna knew she was up way too high for Regina to be able to see her or hear her cries, but it was as if she knew Hanna was there. She was going to enjoy destroying Snow White while her daughter watched. "No!" Hanna yelled out, but it was too late. The flame engulfed her mother and she was gone. "Mom! Mom!"_

Snow heard the screams coming from upstairs. It had been awhile since Hanna had any nightmares, and Snow was hoping her trip back to the Enchanted Forest didn't make them start up again. By the sound of it though, the nightmares were back.

"Hanna, I'm here. You're okay," Snow said as she entered the room and went to her daughter's bedside.

"No, Mom. No!" Hanna continued to cry out as she shook her head back and forth.

"Hanna, wake up sweetie. It's just a dream," Snow said as she tried to keep Hanna from thrashing her head back and forth.

Hanna gasped and sat up quickly. She looked around the room. "Mom?" Hanna asked when she realized who was sitting on the bed with her.

"Yeah, baby. I'm right here," Snow told her with a smile and she brushed some of the hair out of Hanna's face.

Hanna finally started to calm down once she realized she was only dreaming. She was back in Storybrooke and she was safe…her mom was safe.

"Want to talk about it?" Snow asked, knowing Hanna probably wouldn't want to.

"That's okay," Hanna said as she shook her head. She didn't feel like telling her mom about it. She didn't want her mom to know that she had watched her almost die in the past and was now having nightmares about it.

"Do you want to lay down and go back to sleep?" Snow asked. She wasn't going to push Hanna into talking about it…at least not right now.

"Yeah, I guess so," Hanna said as she laid back down. She really didn't want to go back to sleep, but she was exhausted and didn't think she could sit up for much longer anyway.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Snow asked as she covered Hanna back up with her blankets.

Hanna just nodded her head as a yawn escaped her mouth.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," Snow told her. She gave Hanna a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door.

"Mom, wait," Hanna said as she sat up quickly. She didn't want her to leave. Hanna got a nervous feeling again watching her mom go away.

"What is it, sweetie?" Snow asked as she looked back towards Hanna.

"Will you stay here with me?" Hanna asked shyly. She knew she would just feel better if her mom was here with her.

"Of course I will," Snow said with a smile as she walked back over to Hanna's bed.

Hanna snuggled into her mom and was finally able to relax. Hanna drifted to sleep as her mom gently ran her finger's through her hair.

Hanna sat up quickly and looked around. She had another dream…it wasn't exactly the same as the last one, but her mom still ended up being engulfed by the fire ball Regina threw at her. Hanna figured she must not have been calling out during this nightmare because no one was here when she woke up. She could always tell whether or not she was screaming in her sleep because when she did, one of her parents was right there with her when she finally was awake. Hanna was glad that she didn't wake her mom up again. She was up several times during the night with Neal already. Hanna didn't want her mom to be woken up by her as well.

Even though Hanna was glad her mom hadn't come rushing up here to check on her, she still wanted to go downstairs and make sure her mom was okay…just in case. She just wanted to take a quick peek. Hanna quietly got out of bed and tiptoed down the stairs. She got towards the bottom and peered her head around to look for her mom.

"Hanna?" Snow whispered from across the room.

Hanna jumped at the sound of her mom's voice and turned her head towards the living room where her mom was sitting on the couch holding Neal. _Crap,_ Hanna thought. She really didn't want her mom to know that she'd come downstairs to make sure she was still alive.

"Hey Mom. I…uh was just thirsty," Hanna whispered as she walked towards the kitchen to get herself a glass of water.

"Okay," Snow said with a smile. She knew Hanna didn't come down here for a drink of water. She had a glass of of water upstairs by her bed. There was something else going on with her little girl and Snow was going to figure it out.

"Night, Mom," Hanna said as she walked back towards the stairs with her water. She saw that her mom was alright, so she figured she'd be able to go back to sleep now.

"Come here for a second," Snow told Hanna. "Your brother is making the funniest faces while he sleeps. You have to see." Luckily for Snow, Neal was actually making cute little faces while he slept, so she didn't have to come up with a reason to get Hanna to stay downstairs so she could talk to her.

Hanna walked over to the couch and sat beside her mom. She couldn't help but smile as she watched her baby brother make those silly faces while he slept. "He must be having some good dreams," Hanna said.

"I think he is," Snow said with a laugh.

"I wonder what babies dream about," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom.

"I don't know," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders. "How about you? What have you been dreaming about?" Snow asked as she looked at her daughter, hoping she would open up about what had been haunting her dreams tonight.

"Nothing," Hanna said as she looked down. She really didn't want to talk about it.

"Hanna…" Snow said as she put her hand under Hanna's chin and gently lifted it up so Hanna was looking at her.

"What?" Hanna asked as she tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm going to go put your brother in his bed and when I come back we are going to talk about this, okay?" Snow told her.

Hanna just nodded her head and watched as her mom got up from the couch and walked across the room. She really didn't want to tell her mom what she had been dreaming about, but she also knew it would probably make her feel better if she talked about it too.

"Okay, let's here it," Snow said as she sat back down on the couch next to Hanna.

"Mom, it wasn't a big deal. Really," Hanna tried, knowing her mom probably wouldn't buy it.

"Hanna this dream has had you up at least twice tonight…it is a big deal," Snow told her.

"No…I just got up this time for water," Hanna said innocently.

"Hanna, I'm your mother and I can always tell when you're lying. Don't forget that," Snow told her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh. Her mom did always know when she lied…she was one of the only people who could, so there was no point in even trying. "I had a dream about you."

"Me?" Snow asked, feeling guilty that she was the cause of her daughter not being able to sleep. "What happened?"

"Well…you were tied up and Regina was there. She captured you. She…she made a fireball in her hand. She threw it at you and you just burst into flames," Hanna looked up at her mother. "Mom I couldn't get to you. I tried I really really tried, but there was nothing I could do! You were just gone…and I couldn't do anything about it. I…" Hanna covered her face with her hands as the tears started to fall from here eyes.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay," Snow said as she pulled Hanna's hands down from her face and held onto them tight. "I'm here. I'm alright. It was just a dream."

"No, but it wasn't, Mom. It wasn't a dream," Hanna said as she pulled her hands away and shook her head.

"Hanna, it was baby. I'm here and I'm fine," Snow assured her.

"No, I was there. When Regina did that to you. When she burned you alive. Emma and I both were there. We…we watched you. We were up in the castle. We saw _everything_. You were there one second and gone the next. There…there was nothing we could do. We didn't know you turned yourself into a bug. We thought you were dead…for hours we thought you were gone forever," Hanna told her…she was practically sobbing now.

"Oh, Hanna. I'm so sorry," Snow said as she pulled her little girl into her arms. She had no idea that Hanna and Emma had witnessed all of that. Snow remembered what Regina had done to her. That was a long time ago, but she would never forget that day. She couldn't imagine what her girls must have gone through after seeing all of that.

"Mom, it was awful," Hanna said as she clung tightly to her.

"I know. I know," Snow said as she rubbed circles on Hanna's back, trying to calm her down. "But I am okay. I'm right here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."

Hanna just continued to cry as her mom spoke those soothing words to her. She tried to let herself be comforted by them. Hanna could feel herself starting to calm down a little bit. She was feeling better. Having her mom right here made her feel better. She knew her mom really didn't die in that fire. Now, she just had to convince her subconscious mind of the same thing. Hanna just closed her eyes and concentrated on the fact that her mom was here with her and she was safe.

Snow could tell Hanna was calming down. She continued to rub circles on her back…she knew Hanna liked that. She also knew why Hanna had been acting so strange back at Granny's. Snow couldn't figure out why Hanna was so worried about where she was. Snow noticed Hanna watching her the whole time she was talking to Red. Snow picked up on Hanna's worried tone when she came back from the bathroom and Hanna asked where she went. Snow now knew that Hanna was still so frightened by what she saw back in the Enchanted Forest. Snow hoped, now that she's talked about it, Hanna wouldn't have anymore nightmares about it. This wasn't like when she had nightmares about losing Emma and Henry when they were sent back to the Enchanted Forest. They really weren't there anymore, but once they were all back in Storybrooke together, Hanna's nightmares stopped. Snow hoped the same would happen with these ones. Hanna would see her mom and know that she was safe and those nightmares wouldn't haunt her anymore.

"Mom?" Hanna asked as she looked up. "You don't think Regina will, you know, turn evil again, do you?"

Snow thought back to how Regina reacted when she lost her first love. That sent her down the evil path she was on for so many years. Regina had changed though. She wasn't the same evil queen she use to be. She had Henry now. Snow knew it might take Regina awhile to get past all of this, but she didn't think she would turn evil again. She wouldn't do that to Henry.

"No, I really don't think she will," Snow told Hanna.

"I really hope not…for Henry's sake. He's so worried about her, Mom."

"I know he his, sweetie, but we'll all be there for him. He'll be okay."

Hanna just nodded her head and snuggled back into her mom's arms.

Snow looked down and found her baby fast asleep. She wasn't about to wake her up to take her back upstairs. Snow just grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered them both up with it. It looked like they would be having a sleepover on the couch for the rest of the night. Snow didn't mind. If this is what Hanna needed to get some restful sleep, Snow would stay right here. Snow wrapped her arms tighter around her little girl and closed her own eyes and drifted off to sleep.

"Snow…Snow," Charming whispered. He woke up to the small cries of his little boy. He got up to find his wife and daughter sound asleep on the couch. He gave Neal a fresh diaper, but there was something else he wanted that Charming couldn't give him.

"What is it?" Snow asked sleepily as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Our little girl just needed her mommy last night," Snow said as she looked down at Hanna and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Is she alright?" David asked as he looked down at Hanna with concern.

"She'll be fine," Snow assured him. "I'll fill you in later."

"Okay, well this little guy right here needs his mommy too. He's hungry," David told Snow with a smile.

"Oh, well I think Mommy can fix that," Snow said with a smile as she gently stood up and laid Hanna back down on the couch and covered her up with the blanket.

"Snow are you sure she's okay?" David asked as he handed Neal over to his wife and looked down at Hanna.

"Yes, come on," Snow said as she walked across the room to tell Charming what happened with Hanna and to feed her little boy.

"Come on Grandma…please," Hanna heard Henry say as she started to wake up. She wasn't sure what he wanted. She decided to pretend to still be asleep and find out.

"Henry…" Snow warned. He wouldn't drop it after she had already told him no.

"It's almost 1:00. She needs to wake up anyway," Henry said.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when she kicks you in the face," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders as she turned and went to start a load of laundry.

Hanna could hear Henry coming closer to the couch where she was "sleeping." She wondered what the heck he was planning and just how he was going to wake her up. She wasn't about to lay here and wait to find out. She decided to wait until Henry was right next to the couch before turning the tables on him.

"Boo!" Hanna screamed as she jumped up from the couch.

"Ahh!" Henry yelled as he jumped backwards.

Hanna just laughed at the shocked look on Henry's face.

"How did you…you were sleeping!"

"I woke up a few minutes ago actually," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Ugh…now what am I going to do with the feather I found," Henry said as he picked up his feather that he dropped on the floor.

"You were going to tickle me with a feather?" Hanna asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Maybe," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"My mom was right…I totally would have kicked you in the face if you did that," Hanna told him.

"Maybe we could use the feather on her!" Henry said with excitement.

"Yeah, she might take a nap later," Hanna whispered.

"And just when do you think I'll have time to nap?" Snow asked as she came up behind the two schemers…hearing everything.

Hanna and Henry jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Mom, where'd you come from?" Hanna asked. She did a quick sweep of the apartment to make sure her mom was out of earshot before agreeing to Henry's idea.

"I'm pretty sneaky…you might not want to mess with me," Snow said as she crossed her arms and grinned at the kids.

"Emma. Let's do it to Emma," Hanna said as she turned to Henry.

"Yeah!" Henry said. That sounded like a much better idea to him. "Grandma, don't tell!"

"Your secret is safe with me," Snow told him with a wink as she turned to go to the kitchen. She didn't think they would be able to pull one over on Emma either, but who was she to ruin their fun? Besides, Henry was feeling down and so worried about Regina. If pulling pranks with a feather distracted him from that for a little bit, then so be it.

"Mom, I'm hungry. Will you make me pancakes?" Hanna asked as she followed behind.

"Sorry babe, you slept through the pancakes. How about some grilled cheese?" Snow asked. She would have made more, but she used the last of the flour this morning.

"Okay," Hanna said as she climbed up onto the barstool. A grilled cheese sounded pretty good too.

"When will Dad and Emma be back?" Hanna asked.

"Oh, they'll probably be awhile," Henry said as he climbed up onto the barstool next to Hanna.

"Why? What's going on?" Hanna asked.

"Well, they got a call early this morning…apparently there's someone with ice powers in town and…" Snow started to say.

"A snow monster," Henry added.

"What?" Hanna asked in disbelief. Why was there always something crazy going on in this town? Couldn't they just have a break for once? Just as Hanna was about to ask for more information from her mom and Henry, the front door opened. Hanna turned to see her dad and Emma walk through the door.

"Did you defeat the snow monster?" Henry asked.

"Yeah kid, we did…well your mom did," Emma told him.

"Really? She helped you?" Henry asked.

"Yup!" Emma told him.

"Here's your sandwich, sweetie," Snow said as she set the plate down in front of Hanna.

"Thanks!" Hanna said as she turned back around and picked up half of her sandwich. She was starving.

"Oh grilled cheese!" Emma said as she grabbed the other half and took a bite.

"Emma!" Hanna complained.

"Oh my favorite!" Charming said as he snuck a bite of the half Hanna had in her hand.

"Dad!" Hanna said as she glared at him. He just gave her a grin and Hanna had to try hard not to smile back.

"Mom…" Hanna whined. "They're eating my sandwich."

"Hey, we battled a snow monster today," Emma said with a smirk as she continued to eat Hanna's sandwich.

"I don't care. I'm hungry," Hanna told her sister.

"I'm already making more," Snow said as she put another sandwich on Hanna's plate. "And I'll make you two your own, so quit eating her food," Snow said as she looked at her husband and eldest daughter.

"Thanks, Mom," Hanna said as she gave her dad the sandwich he already took a bite of and started eating her new sandwich quickly…just in case they decided not to listen and eat her sandwich again.

"How long's my little man been sleeping?" David asked.

"Not long. It took me forever to get him to sleep…so don't wake him," Snow warned.

"What do you suppose babies dream about?" Henry asked.

"Bull fighting," David said.

"Laser tag," Emma added.

"Skydiving!" Hanna said with a laugh.

"That's not true," Snow said in a worried tone.

"I think they're joking," Henry told her.

"Right, I'll recognize funny again when he's 3 and I've had some sleep," Snow told them.

Hanna instantly felt guilty because she had kept her awake last night too. "Sorry Mom," Hanna said as she looked down.

Snow walked over to Hanna. She knew why Hanna felt sorry. "You don't have to be sorry," Snow said as she lifted her chin and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Hanna just nodded her head and smiled before continuing to eat her lunch.

"What you got there, kid?" Emma asked when Henry came into the kitchen a few hours later with a basket full of stuff.

"It's just some stuff for my mom. To help make her feel better," Henry told her.

"That's sweet," Emma said, just as there was a bang on the window.

Snow and David got to the window first. It was a bird. Snow reached out her hand and the bird climbed onto her finger.

"It's a message," Snow said as she carefully took the paper from the birds leg and opened it. "It's for Henry. It's from your mother"

Henry took the letter and quickly read it. "She doesn't want to see me," he said sadly.

"Henry…" Hanna started to say something that would make him feel better, but he pushed passed her, grabbed his coat, and went out the door. "We have to follow him," she said as she went to reach for her coat as well.

"I'll go," Emma said as she walked towards the door.

"I want to come too," Hanna said. She had to do something to help Henry. She knew he was so upset over Regina, he had been trying to hide it, but Hanna knew. This letter was only going to make it worse. Hanna wanted to be there for him.

"Hanna, you stay here," Snow told her as she gave Emma a nod, telling her to go on and follow Henry alone.

"Mom, why?" Hanna asked desperately as she watched Emma leave.

"I think it would be best to let Emma handle this. You are also still grounded," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I am?" Hanna asked as she thought back to the last time her parents grounded her. They grounded her from going anywhere unless she was with them. That felt like it was forever ago. It had to be up by now, right?

"Yes," Snow told her with a confused look.

"Your escape plan to New York was just a few days ago," Charming reminded her.

"Oh, I guess I just have my days mixed up from my trip to the past," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Well, Princess Peach. You will still be grounded for awhile, just so you know," David told her with a wink.

"Ew, Dad. Don't call me that," Hanna whined.

Snow couldn't help but snicker at that.

"Mom don't laugh. It's not funny," Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Why? I think it's a very cute name," Snow said tapping Hanna on the nose with her finger as she walked by to get Neal, who was waking up.

Hanna just groaned and went to the couch to read her book. She wasn't allowed to watch TV either, so she had to do something to fill her time.

"Want to run a few errands with me?" Charming asked Hanna a little while later.

"Yes!" Hanna said as she quickly jumped up from the couch. She was dying to go out and do something.

"Okay, grab your coat. Let's go," he said as he motioned for her to come with him.

"Bye Mom," Hanna said as she gave her mother a quick hug. "Bye Neal," she whispered as she gave her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"So where are we going first?" Hanna asked as they drove down the street in the police cruiser.

"Well, we need to go…" David started to say as all of the streetlights went out, leaving Main Street in the dark.

"Woah," Hanna said as she found herself in total darkness, besides the lights coming from her dad's car. Then her dad's phone started ringing like crazy. People were calling in about the blackout. Apparently, the power was out everywhere. He called Emma on the walkie and told her he'd come pick her up so they could figure all of this out.

"Let me sit up front, Han," Emma said when she opened the front door to see Hanna sitting there. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I was running errands with Dad. How's Henry?" Hanna asked as she climbed into the backseat. She was really worried about him

Emma just shook her head. "Not good. I tried to get him to come along. I even told him we could call it Operation Nightshade, but he didn't want to."

"That's not like him," Hanna said with a sigh.

"He wouldn't even let me hug him. It killed me," Emma said.

"Sounds familiar," David said as he raised his eyebrows at Emma.

"Cause I do that. Great. I've passed it along."

"Not just you. Henry has two moms who both put up walls. Sounds like he's taken after the both of you," David told her.

"It's not like him to pass up on operation anything. I'm worried," Emma said.

"Well, kids have extreme reactions. They get over it fast. Just stay strong and roll with it."

"What is that?" Hanna said as she pointed to the sight in front of her. There was this huge ice wall that went straight through the power lines.

"Well there you go. What ever happened to these power lines happened after the snow monster. Let's go find whoever did this," Emma said as she started to get out of the car.

Hanna unbuckled her seat belt to follow.

"Hanna just stay in the car," David told her.

"But Dad, it's Operation Nightshade," Hanna complained.

"Here, you be in charge of taking calls," David said as he handed her his cell phone. "From inside the car," he added.

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh.

Hanna climbed back into the front seat so she could get a better view of what was happening. Hook showed up and Hanna heard him say that the ice wall goes around the entire town. That wasn't good…then the phone rang. Hanna looked down to see that it was her mom calling. She was probably checking up on them.

"Hey Mom," Hanna said.

"Hey, sweetie. Where are you? Are you alright," Snow asked.

"Yeah Mom I'm fine," Hanna said with a grin. She knew that's why her Mom was calling. "We're at the edge of town. There's this big ice wall that took out the power lines."

"Oh my. Let me talk to your father," she said.

"Okay," Hanna said as she hopped out of the car and ran over to her dad. "Here, it's Mom."

"Thanks. Hey Snow…yes we're fine. What? Slow down…" David said as he walked back towards the car so he could hear her better.

"I see something back there. I'm gonna go check it out," Emma said as she took off towards the ice wall.

"Who do you think did this?" Hanna asked Hook.

"Dunno? The same person who made that snow monster, I suppose," he told her.

Hanna nodded her head, then looked back to make sure her dad was still preoccupied with his phone. "I'm gonna go help Emma," she said as she quickly, before Hook could stop her. She made her way to where she saw her sister go.

"No don't," she heard Hook say, but she just ignored him. It made Hanna feel nervous that Emma was exploring the wall all by herself. She wanted to help.

"Emma?" Hanna said as she climbed through the ice.

"Damn it, Hanna what are you doing in here?" Emma asked in frustration.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Wow, this is so cool…," Hanna said as she looked around. "Who's that?"

"Hanna, this is Elsa," Emma said.

Hanna noticed Emma was speaking very carefully as if she was afraid Elsa might do something. Hanna thought she looked pretty harmless.

"She's looking for her sister," Emma continued to explain. "Elsa this is _my_ little sister, Hanna."

Elsa responded with a nod of her head.

"Did you make this?" Hanna asked.

"I…" Elsa started to say.

"Emma!" Hook yelled.

"Stay back!" Emma warned.

Hanna looked over to see Hook and her dad coming towards them. Her dad had his gun out, ready to shoot.

"No, no, no," Emma said, putting her hands up. "Stay back!"

They weren't listening. Hanna could hear Elsa start to breathe really heavily, like she was panicking. The last thing Hanna remembered was more ice shooting up from the ground before everything went black.

"Hanna! Open your eyes! Hanna!" Emma yelled as she tried to shake her sister awake.

"Emma? What…what happened?" Hanna asked as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked as she helped sit Hanna up.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hanna said as she shook her head and looked around. They were surrounded by ice…like they were in some sort of ice cave.

"Come on, let's get you up," Emma said as she pulled Hanna to her feet. "You put on quite a show. Want to tell me what this is all about?" Emma asked as she turned towards Elsa.

"No. Just that I'm very powerful, and you and your people you need to be more careful. Keep your distance," Elsa warned.

"I think I can guarantee that, if you wanna, you know, hit "undo" on that, then we'll get right on it," Emma told her.

"I…not right away. Bring me what I want and then I'll consider freeing you,"

"You're sister right?" Hanna asked as she rubbed the back of her head and stepped towards Elsa.

"Emma! Hanna! Can you hear me?" David yelled desperately through the walkie. "Are you okay? Say something!"

"What is that?" Elsa asked.

"It, uh…it allows me to talk to my father, who's on the other side of that wall, but if you want to melt that we can all talk…" Emma said

"Tell him to go get Anna," Elsa demanded.

"Dad? Can you hear me?" Emma said. Hook said something through the walkie as well and Emma continued to tell them that she is with Elsa, who is looking for her sister and thinks she's in town because she found a necklace of hers in Gold's shop. Emma explained that Elsa wanted them to find her sister and bring her here. Elsa took the walkie and threatened to freeze the town if they can't do it.

"Aren't you cold?" Hanna asked Elsa. "I'm freezing."

"It's never bothered me," Elsa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"There was something here, we called it a snow monster. You responsible for that?" Emma asked.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Anna back," Elsa replied.

"I can tell you care about her a lot. I'm sorry about her necklace," Emma said.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

Emma pointed down to the ice. The necklace was stuck and the only way she'd be able to get it back is if she melted it.

"You can melt it down to get it back. Keep going and we can take this conversation somewhere warmer," Emma suggested, hoping Elsa would agree. It was freezing in here.

Elsa just stood there not bothering to melt the ice. Emma and Hanna exchanged glances, coming to the same conclusion.

"You can't control it can you?" Emma asked. Emma continued to tell her that she has powers too, and she's not great at controlling them either.

Elsa told them Anna helps her control her magic and if they can find her she can help get rid of all of this. There only option was to wait and hope their dad and Hook could find Anna. That seemed to be the only way this ice was going to get melted.

"E-Emma. I'm f-freezing," Hanna said as she walked over by her sister. "I c-can't feel my t-toes."

"Let me t-try something," Emma said as she held out her hands. "Maybe I c-can warm us up."

Emma was trying to use her magic to at least warm herself and maybe Hanna up just a little bit, but it didn't work.

"I'm just g-gonna sit d-down," Hanna said as she slowly lowered herself to the floor. She didn't have the energy to stand anymore.

"Hanna no…" Emma said as she watched Hanna lay completely down and close her eyes. She couldn't let Hanna go to sleep. "You need to at least sit up," Emma continued as she helped Hanna into a sitting position.

"E-Emma. I'm just s-so s-sleepy," Hanna said as she looked up at her sister.

"J-just talk to me. H-help me stay awake too," Emma told her.

Hanna nodded her head. "W-we n-need to m-make H-Henry feel b-better," Hanna said.

"H-how?" Emma asked.

"T-tell Regina to st-stop being st-stupid and l-let him come v-visit her," Hanna said with grin.

Emma smiled. "S-sounds like a p-plan."

Emma looked at Hanna. Her lips and the tip of her nose were turning blue. Emma couldn't really feel her own lips, so she assumed hers were probably blue too. She wasn't worried about herself right now though. She could handle it. Hanna was littler, they needed to get her out of here fast.

Emma turned to talk to Elsa…to try and see if she could help her melt the ice.

Hanna listened to her sister talk to Elsa. Emma wasn't paying attention, so Hanna took this opportunity to lay down. She was just so tired. If she could just go to sleep maybe she would be warmer. Hanna slowly closed her eyes.

"Hanna…no, no, no. Stay awake," Hanna heard Emma say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I trapped us here," Elsa said.

"Please, p-please just try. S-she's my sister you h-have to get us out…" Emma begged.

That was the last thing Hanna heard before fulling giving into her sleep. When she opened her eyes again she could see a hole being melted into the ice wall. She was relieved to see her dad and Hook on the other side. She felt someone pull her up and help her walk over to the opening.

Hanna felt strong arms scoop her up…she knew it was her dad. "D-daddy. I'm s-so

c-cold," Hanna said as she leaned in to him and went back to sleep.

"I know baby. Let's get them home and warmed up," Charming told Hook as they carried the girls back to the car.

Hanna was laying in a bed. She was warm…she definitely wasn't in that ice cave anymore. She opened her eyes. "Mom?" she asked quietly.

"Hey baby," Snow said as she brushed the hair out of Hanna's face. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…" Hanna started to sit up and say she was fine, but she could barely talk and she wasn't fine. Her throat was killing her and she felt dizzy when she tried to sit up. She laid back down and looked around to figure out where she was. She was in her parents bed…why? She looked over and Emma was asleep next to her…why? "What…" Hanna started to whisper, she could at least do that, to try and get some answers to what happened.

"Shhh, no talking," Snow said as she gently put her finger on Hanna's mouth, picking up on the fact that Hanna was struggling. "Does your throat hurt?" she asked.

Hanna just nodded her head.

"Did you feel dizzy when you tried to sit up?" Snow asked.

Hanna just shook her head 'no.' She didn't want her Mom to know that.

"Hanna." Snow warned. She wanted the truth.

Hanna slowly nodded her head 'yes' this time.

"Does your head hurt?" Snow asked.

Hanna nodded her head again. She wasn't going to lie this time. It only hurt a little bit though.

"Okay, Emma said you might have hit your head, so we're going to have to keep an eye on that," Snow said in a serious tone.

"What…" Hanna started to say again. She wanted to know what she was doing down here and what Emma was doing next to her.

"I said no talking. Here, let me take your temperature," Snow said as she held out the thermometer.

Hanna shook her head and pointed to Emma and to herself, then the bed. She wanted to know what they were doing here. She remembered the whole ice cave thing, but she didn't know why they were both down here.

Snow sighed, but understood what her daughter wanted to know. "You remember what happened with Elsa, right?" she asked, just making sure Hanna didn't have amnesia after hitting her head.

Hanna nodded her head again.

"You and Emma both spiked a fever last night. You both fell asleep on the couch after you got home, so I had your father bring you both in here. It's easier for me to keep an eye on the both of you if you're down here," Snow explained. "Now open your mouth so I can take your temperature."

Hanna just kept her mouth closed and looked at her mom. She didn't want her temperature taken. She wasn't sick. She was fine.

"Hanna. Now," Snow demanded.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" David asked as he came into the room. "Is one of our patients finally awake?"

"Yes and she's being stubborn," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at Hanna.

"How about I try?" David said as he took the thermometer from Snow and sat down beside Hanna.

"Hanna if you let us take your temperature I'll go to Granny's and get you some hot chocolate," Charming said with a smirk.

Hanna sat there and stared at him. She wasn't 4…did he really think he could bribe her into taking her temperature? But she could really go for some hot chocolate right now. It would make her throat feel better too. She figured it was worth it.

Hanna looked at her dad and held up two fingers at him.

"Okay, I'll get you two hot chocolates. Now open up," he said with a laugh.

Hanna made good on her part of the deal and opened her mouth. Her fever was still pretty high.

"I'll go get the medicine," Snow said.

Hanna let out a groan. She really hoped it wasn't the liquid kind.

"Oh hush you," Snow said with a wink as she turned to leave. David followed her.

"We're in for some trouble with these two," David whispered to Snow.

"Believe me, I know," Snow said with a sigh. Emma is even more stubborn than Hanna. Snow knew they were going to have a rough couple of days ahead of them until their princesses were feeling better.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 _Hello! Sorry it's been so long! I hope I still have some readers out there! Let me know :) Who's so excited for the Season Premiere tomorrow? I know I am! I really hope you like this chapter. I just had some fun playing around with it! If you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters, let me know! I hope you like what I wrote! Enjoy :)_

Hanna laid in bed with an after taste in her mouth from the medicine her mom had just given her. It was the liquid kind and it was gross. Her mom promised to call her dad and have him get some pills while he was out so she didn't have to take that grape flavored syrup again. Hanna looked over at Emma, who was still sleeping. Hanna really wanted to just wake her up so she would have someone to keep her company…she was so bored. Her mom said she had to stay in bed though. She was allowed to get up to go to the bathroom, but that was it. Hanna turned on her side and stared at her sister…trying to come up with the best way to wake her. Hanna lifted her head to make sure her mom wasn't paying attention…she wouldn't be too happy if she saw Hanna trying to wake Emma. She was sitting on the couch with Neal though, so she wouldn't notice.

"Emma," Hanna tried to whisper. Her attempt was pathetic, she barely had enough of a voice to get out a whisper. Hanna nudged her with her hand. Emma moved a little bit, but stayed asleep. Hanna sighed. Then, she got a grin on her face as she got another idea on how to wake up her sister. Hanna slowly reached her hand towards Emma's nose. If she could squeeze it shut, then that just might wake her up from this deep sleep. Hanna's hand got closer and closer….

"Hanna! Don't you dare wake your sister," Snow reprimanded in a whisper, not wanting to wake her sleeping son whom she had just placed into the bassinet or her sleeping daughter, who needed her rest.

Hanna jumped back at the sound of her mom's voice. _How did she even get over here? She was across the room with Neal just a few seconds ago._

"Hanna, she needs her rest," Snow said as she sat down on the side of the bed.

Hanna opened her mouth to say something, but quickly closed it…she wasn't suppose to be talking. That was going to be a really hard thing for her to remember.

Snow couldn't help but grin at the frustrated look on Hanna's face. Not being able to talk was proving to be very difficult for her.

" _You_ need your rest too young lady," Snow said as she pulled the covers up tight around Hanna.

Hanna shook her head and pointed towards the door. She wasn't _that_ sick. She just wanted her hot chocolate.

Snow knew what she wanted. "You can have your hot chocolate when you wake up. Your dad will be a little longer anyway. He had to stop at the station to pick up a few things first."

Hanna sighed, but relented. She _was_ feeling a bit tired. So, she closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep as her mom gently stroked her hair.

Hanna's eyes shot open. Her stomach didn't feel right and her mouth was watery…she was going to throw up. She quickly got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, despite the fact that the room was spinning. She was dizzy, but Hanna was not one to just puke all over the floor. She always made sure she got to the bathroom in time.

"Oh sweetie," Snow said as she came into the bathroom. She quickly pulled Hanna's hair back and held it away from her face.

"It's okay princess, just let it out," David said as he rubbed circles on her back.

Hanna finally felt like she was done. She sat back and looked up at her parents and gave them a weak smile. Hanna hadn't even noticed that her dad was back when she ran across the room. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

"You okay?" David asked as he reached out his hand to help Hanna off of the floor.

"I'm fine," Hanna managed to squeak out as she shrugged her shoulders and stood up…well tried to. She felt dizzy again as she stood and lost her balance. Maybe she was sicker than she thought.

"Hanna!" Snow said in a panic as she held onto her hands to steady her.

"No, you're not fine," David said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the bed. He pulled the covers up around her and made sure she was tucked in tight.

"Charming I can't leave. I need to…" Snow said.

Hanna listened…wondering what her mom was talking about.

"Snow, you have to go. You're the mayor now," Charming told her.

 _The mayor?_ Hanna thought to herself. _Regina was the mayor._

"But…" Snow started to say as she looked over at her sick little girls.

"I can handle this," Charming assured her.

"Okay," Snow said with a sigh. She knew she needed to go. "I won't be long. I'll take Neal with me. Make sure you take Emma's temperature when she wakes up and…"

"Snow," David said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Alright, alright," Snow said as she walked over to Hanna. "I'll be back soon sweetie. Stay in bed and listen to your father, okay?"

Hanna nodded her head.

"I love you," Snow said as she gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving for her meeting.

"How ya feeling kiddo?" David asked Hanna as he sat down on the bed next to her. "I don't suppose you want that hot chocolate anymore do you?"

Hanna just made a face and shook her head. Even though her stomach did feel better, she didn't think she could handle her favorite drink…at least not right now.

"I didn't think so," Charming said with a laugh.

"Mayor?" Hanna whispered, wanting an explanation on how that happened.

"Yeah, apparently your mother is the mayor now," Charming told her. He explained that since her mom was the one to cast the curse, she was now stuck with that job. He told her that was what she called him about while they were at the ice cave last night.

Hanna nodded her head. It was going to be really weird having her mom as the mayor, but she figured she'd get use to it.

"How about you get some sleep now," Charming said as he stood up.

"Stay," Hanna managed to say as she reached out and grabbed his hand…looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Okay, okay," David said as he laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss on the forehead as she snuggled into him.

Hanna was comforted by her dad's strong arms as she laid her head on his chest. She drifted off to sleep, hoping she wouldn't be woken up by her stomach and have to rush to the bathroom again.

Hanna rolled over and opened her eyes to find a very grumpy looking Emma laying beside her.

"What's wrong?" Hanna whispered…she wasn't sure, but she thought maybe her voice had come back just a little bit. Her throat didn't hurt _as_ much as it did and she could at least whisper a little better than before.

"Our father will not let me get out of bed," Emma said as she crossed her arms. _Her_ voice sounded just fine.

"We _are_ sick," Hanna said.

"How's your throat feel?" Emma asked as she turned over on her side and looked at her sister.

"Fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Doesn't sound fine," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows. She could tell by the sound of her voice that it had to be bothering her.

"Sounds worse than it is," Hanna whispered back.

"Are you sure?" Emma asked with concern.

Hanna nodded her head.

"Hey, if we both ask him, I bet we could get Dad to let us go watch some TV…especially since Mom isn't here," Emma said with a smirk.

"I'm grounded," Hanna said as she shook her head. She technically wasn't allowed to watch TV right now, but since she was sick maybe…

"You're sick. I bet he'll let us," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, let's try," Hanna said with a grin.

"Here he comes," Emma said as she glanced up. "Probably to give you medicine. He just made me take some nasty grape stuff."

"Ugh," Hanna moaned. He was suppose to stop at the store and get the non-liquid kind.

"I thought I heard whispers in here," David said with a smile as he sat down on the bed next to Hanna. "Feeling any better?"

Hanna nodded her head.

"No more nausea?" he asked as he placed his hand on her forehead to feel for a fever. She still felt a little warm.

Hanna shook her head. Her stomach felt fine actually. She wasn't sure what that was about earlier.

"Good. Let's check your temperature again," David said as he held out the thermometer.

Hanna sighed, but opened her mouth. She would play nice…she figured it would help her chances when she asked to go watch TV in a few minutes.

"It's down a little bit," David said once the thermometer beeped and he took it from her mouth.

"Still higher than mine," Emma said with a smirk.

Hanna turned her head and glared at her sister.

Emma gave her a wink and nodded her head back towards their dad.

Hanna turned back and saw that he was ready with the disgusting medicine. "Dad, you…" Hanna started to say.

"I know, I know. Your mom told me to get pills at the store, but I got caught up at the station and forgot. Your mom is picking some up on her way home. We're stuck with this for now though," he said as he reached it towards her.

Hanna took the small cup of grape flavored grossness and chugged it down quickly. She let out a small whine as she closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Here, drink this," David said as he handed her a glass of water.

"Thanks," Hanna said with a small smile as she took a sip.

"Okay, now lay back down and get some rest," Charming said as he took the glass from her.

"But…" Hanna started to say.

"Nope. Emma already tried. You two are staying in bed," David told her firmly.

"Aww come on," Emma tried.

"No Emma," David said as he went into the kitchen.

Hanna sighed and turned back towards Emma. "Now what?"

"Well I was at least able to swipe my phone on my way back from the bathroom," Emma said with a grin as she pulled it out from under the covers. "Wanna play Angry Birds?"

"Play what?" Hanna asked as she scooted closer to Emma to see what she was talking about. She watched Emma play. Apparently, you had to use a sling shot to send these birds flying across the screen to knock down stuff and kill green pigs. Emma and Henry were always playing these weird games, but Hanna had to admit…it did look like fun.

Emma gave the phone to Hanna and let her have a turn. She had to give Hanna a few pointers.

"If you tap this yellow one it speeds up, see?" Emma said as she tapped her phone screen after Hanna had sent the bird flying out of the sling shot.

"Cool," Hanna said with a smile as she loaded her next bird and gave it a try.

Hanna was surprised at how fast she was catching on to this game. She wasn't too bad at it actually.

"How did you get that?" David asked as he came into the room with a tray of food in his hands.

Hanna jumped at the sound of her dad's voice.

David didn't know how they got their hands on that phone. He distinctly remembered hiding it in the kitchen drawer this morning after he took it off of Emma. That was the first thing she went to grab when she woke this morning. He made sure to get it from her before quickly sending her back to bed. He wanted them to rest, not play on the phone all day.

"I took it from the drawer," Emma said innocently as she shrugged her shoulders. "I just needed to check up on Henry."

"I was just reading what he wrote back," Hanna lied as she handed the phone back to her sister.

"Alright," David said, not quite sure if he believed them or not. "You're not suppose to be talking. You need to rest your voice, remember?"

Hanna just sighed and looked down. She didn't see what the big deal was. She could whisper just fine now.

"Here I made you both some chicken noodle soup," David said.

Hanna smiled as her dad set the tray down and she saw some hot chocolate. Her stomach must have been feeling better because she couldn't wait to gulp down her chocolate treat.

"Okay, okay," David said as he took the mugs away from Hanna _and_ Emma. Apparently, they were both very excited about the sweet drink. "Don't drink it all at once. Eat some of your soup too."

"Feels good on my throat," Hanna told him.

"The soup will feel good too," David told her as he handed her a spoon.

Hanna just made a face and looked over at Emma. Neither one of them were too thrilled about the soup.

"Come on girls. You need to get something in your stomach besides hot cocoa," David told them.

"Come on Han, let's just eat some," Emma said as she nudged Hanna with her elbow and picked up her spoon to take a bite.

Hanna took the spoon from her dad and ate her soup even though she really didn't feel like it. She took several bites though before she decided she was done. Then she drank the rest of her hot chocolate.

"Alright, you two try to get some sleep now. No playing with that phone," David warned. He would let Emma keep the phone to talk to Henry, but that was it.

"We won't," Emma told him with a smile.

David got up and left them to rest. He didn't really believe her and would be keeping an eye on the both of them to make sure they slept.

"Okay, let's see if we can beat this level," Emma whispered as she grabbed her phone.

Hanna smiled as she scooted closer to watch Emma play.

"No, do the blue bird first," Hanna whispered to Emma as she pointed to the phone.

"No, I need to shoot the yellow one first," Emma argued back as she shot the yellow bird flying across the screen.

"Told you," Hanna said when Emma failed the level.

"Whatever," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm trying again."

"It's my turn," Hanna said as she reached out for the phone.

"Just one more," Emma said as she held the phone out of her sister's reach.

"You said that last time," Hanna said as she sat up and tried to grab it from her.

"Han, stop. Lay down," Emma said seriously as she set the phone on the table.

Hanna could hear the urgency in Emma's voice, so she laid back down. Just as they both settled themselves back down into the bed their dad walked in.

"Why aren't you girls asleep?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows. He did a quick glance towards the table and saw the phone still sitting there. He could have sworn he heard them playing on it while he was sitting on the couch folding laundry. He thought for sure he'd catch them red-handed.

"We're trying," Emma said as she looked up at him innocently.

Hanna just nodded her head and gave him a smile.

"Alright, well try harder," David said as he turned to leave. He didn't believe those angelic faces looking up at him, but he had no proof. He would let it go for now.

"Okay, let me see if I can do this," Emma said with determination as she grabbed the phone and started that last level over again.

"But…" Hanna started to protest.

"I swear you can have it after this one," Emma promised her.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and leaned over to watch her sister attempt the level again. They had been stuck on it for forever. She wasn't going to beat it.

"Here," Emma said grumpily as she handed the phone to Hanna. "Don't get us caught."

Hanna happily took the phone from her sister and attempted to beat the level. She couldn't do it the first time and lost all of her lives. Emma let her go a few more times since she hogged the phone the last time she ran out of lives.

It was Hanna's last attempt. Her last life until she had to give it back to Emma. There was only one stupid pig left. She was so close.

"You got this Han," Emma said as she sat up and cheered her sister on…in a whisper voice of course.

"I'll take that," David said as he snatched the phone from Hanna's grasp. He knew they were in here playing games instead of sleeping.

"Seriously…" Emma whined. Did he not realize how close they were to winning?

"Dad!" Hanna complained as she looked up at him. She was just about to kill the last pig!

"I told you not to get caught," Emma said as she laid back and crossed her arms.

Hanna just glared at her sister. Neither one of them were paying attention to what their dad was doing. They were both too engrossed in their game. It wasn't her fault.

"Don't look at me like that," Emma said. "You were the one with the phone."

"It's not my fault," Hanna told her.

"Well if you…" Emma started to argue back.

"Girls that is enough," David said with a raise of his eyebrows, giving them a stern look. "Now you two are suppose to be sleeping."

"Sorry," they both said as they looked down.

"I want you two to lay down, close your eyes, and get some rest. Now."

Emma and Hanna gave each other a look, but did as they were told. They were busted and playtime was over.

"Daddy?" Hanna said as she looked up at him, turning on that charm in her eyes.

"What do you want Hanna?" David asked calmly.

"Can we go sit on the couch for a little bit?" Hanna asked.

"And just watch a little TV?" Emma added.

Hanna looked over at Emma, who was giving him "the eyes" too. That's something they both must have inherited.

"I don't think so," David said as he shook his head. He tried not to let a smile out. He couldn't believe they had the guts to ask him that after they had just gotten in trouble. "I just caught you playing video games on Emma's phone and you two to need to stay in bed and rest. Plus, your mother would kill me."

"Technically we're still resting on the couch," Emma told him.

"Yeah and we won't tell Mom," Hanna added.

"You're not even suppose to be watching TV," David said as he raised his eyebrows at Hanna. "Or talking."

"Please Daddy, " Hanna moaned as she looked up at him, trying to sound more pathetic so he would feel sorry for her.

"Come on, Dad," Emma said as she leaned her head next to Hanna and looked up at him too.

David sighed as he looked down at his girls. His heart still leapt for joy when Emma called him "Dad." How could he deny those sweet little faces looking up at him? They _would_ still be laying down anyways and chances are they'd fall asleep faster out there than they would in here with nothing left to do but argue with each other.

"Alright," David said with a sigh. "But only for a little bit."

"Thanks Dad," they both said as they pulled the covers back.

He couldn't help but laugh at their excitement when they jumped out of bed and went to the living room.

"Dad, come sit with us," Hanna said as Emma picked out the movie and put it into the DVD player.

David sat down next to Hanna and she promptly placed a pillow on his lap and laid down. David smiled and covered her up with a blanket. He was a bit surprised when Emma sat on the other side and leaned into him. She had her own blanket to cover up with and snuggled in next to him. He smiled and lifted his arm, wrapping it around her and pulling her close. Emma rested her head on his chest and he gave her a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky to have these two beautiful girls for his daughters. He would be forever grateful for them…even if they did cause trouble sometimes.

The three of them were all snuggled in and ready to enjoy the movie. Nobody lasted very long though. They were all sound asleep within the first 15 minutes.

Snow, eager to get home to her sick babies, quickly opened the door to the loft. She looked towards the bed where Emma and Hanna were _suppose_ to be, but found it empty. She turned towards the living room and found everyone asleep on the couch. She sighed and closed her eyes as she shook her head. She couldn't help the small smile that spread across her face though.

"Your Daddy and sisters are in so much trouble," Snow whispered to Neal as she took him out of his carseat and placed him in the bassinet.

Snow quietly made her way over to the couch and leaned down, gently giving her husband a kiss to wake him.

"Snow?" Charming said as he slowly opened his eyes.

"What's going on here Charming?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Oh, uh…" David said as he looked down to find Emma and Hanna laying on him sound asleep. "This is the only way I could get them to sleep." he told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh really," Snow said with a grin as she crossed her arms.

Charming just looked up and gave her a grin in return.

"You're such a softy," Snow said with a roll of her eyes. She knew they would convince him to let them out of bed at some point.

"Snow…" Charming started to say.

"But that is why I love you," Snow said as she leaned down, giving him another kiss.

"I love you too," Charming told her with a smile.

"Want to come help me with dinner?" Snow asked. "We can just let the girls finish their naps here."

"I'd love to," David said as he carefully stood up and made sure Emma and Hanna were both laying comfortably on the couch.

"So, how'd it go today?" Snow asked as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Well…" Charming started. He continued to fill her in everything that happened while she was away as they started in on dinner.

Hanna woke up and smelled something really good coming from the kitchen. She looked around and saw that her mom was back. Hanna smiled and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she got up from the couch. She made her way to where her mom was standing in the kitchen.

Snow could hear someone coming towards her and looked up. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Hanna said as she leaned into her mom, giving her a hug. She missed her.

"Good," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around her little girl. "You do sound a little better."

"Mhmm," Hanna said in response.

"Let me get a look at you," Snow said as she lifted Hanna's head. "Your color is looking better too. Let's see about your temperature."

"Okay," Hanna said as she went to sit down at the table.

"It's down a lot, just a low-grade fever now," Snow said once the thermometer beeped and she took it out of Hanna's mouth.

"Let me guess, I still have to take medicine right?" Hanna complained as she thought about that gross grape stuff she was going to have to chug down.

"Yup, here you go," Snow said as she set two pills and a glass of water down on the table in front of Hanna.

"You went to the store!" Hanna said with surprise. She thought for sure her mom would have forgotten too.

"Of course I did," Snow told Hanna with a wink. "How about some grilled cheese?"

"Yes! Please!" Hanna said as she nodded her head. She was starving.

"Did someone say grilled cheese?" Emma said as she came to the table and sat down by Hanna.

"How you feeling, Em," Snow asked right away as she went over to feel her forehead.

"I'm fine, Mom," Emma said. Her initially reaction was to pull her head away from her mom's hand, but she didn't.

"Let's take your temperature to be sure," Snow said as she cleaned the thermometer and held it out to Emma.

"I'm fine. Just hungry," Emma told her.

"You want your grilled cheese, you'll let me take your temperature," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Fine," Emma said with a sigh as and took the thermometer and put it in her mouth.

"Good. Now leave it in there while I go get your dinner," Snow told her as she went to the kitchen.

Emma just rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

Snow brought their plates over just as the thermometer beeped. Snow grabbed it from Emma's mouth quickly and took a look. "Looks like you're back to normal," Snow said with a smile.

"Good," Emma said as she picked up her grilled cheese to take a bite, she was tired of sitting around. She needed to get back to work tomorrow.

"I see my girls are finally awake," David said with a smile as he came into the room with Neal.

"Hey Dad," both girls said with mouthfuls of their sandwiches.

David put Neal in his bouncy seat, then he and Snow sat down at the table and joined their daughters for dinner.

"So, were you girls good for your father while I was away?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna and Emma gave each other a look then looked up at their mom. "Yeah," they both said with a shrug of their shoulders.

"Really? You didn't get caught playing games on Emma's phone and get it taken away?" Snow asked with a smirk.

"He's the one who let us keep it in the room with us," Emma said with a grin.

"Because I trusted you to do as I asked," David said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"You know it's a really fun game Dad. You should try it!" Hanna told him as she looked up at him with her charming eyes.

"Trying to change the subject are we?" Snow asked with a laugh.

"No, but it really is!" Hanna said with a smile.

"Maybe you guys could help us beat this really hard level," Emma suggested as she looked up at them innocently.

Snow tried not to laugh at her daughters' attempts to steer the conversation in a different direction. She wasn't really upset with them about the little stunts they pulled while she was away. She fully expected it. She just wanted to see how they would react when she asked them about it. Apparently, their approach was to use that charm they inherited from their father to have things go their way. And Snow couldn't deny that their plan was working.

"Can we go finish the movie we started watching earlier?" Hanna asked once everyone was finished with dinner.

"You mean the one you weren't suppose to be watching in the first place?" Snow asked as she gave her daughters and husband a look.

"Yeah," Hanna said with a smile.

"Come on, Mom. It's a good one. You'd like it," Emma added.

"Alright go ahead," Snow told them. She really would have preferred that they rested in the bedroom for the remainder of the night. Emma's fever was gone though and Hanna's was well on its way to being normal, so she figured it couldn't hurt.

"Yay!" Hanna said with a smile as she ran over to the couch. Emma followed and put the movie back on and found where they had left off before they fell asleep.

"Now who's the softy?" Charming said as he came up behind Snow and wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh stop," Snow said, but she couldn't help the smile that came to her face.

"What do you say we join them?" David asked.

"Let's go," Snow said as she picked Neal up from his seat and went to the couch.

"Alright you two, show me what this game is all about," Charming said as he tossed the phone to Emma and sat down next to her. Snow sat down on the other side of her husband so she could get a good look too.

Emma smiled as she picked up her phone. "Okay well first…" Emma said as she continued to show her dad how to play.

"Dad wait, don't listen to Emma you gotta use the blue bird first on this one," Hanna said as she got up from the other side of her sister and went to sit on her dad's lap.

"No, Han the yellow one is better," Emma argued back.

"And which one of us got closest to beating the level?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Emma glared at her sister and opened her mouth to say something back.

"Girls, how about you let your dad choose which bird he wants to use," Snow suggested.

"Yes, I think this red one would be good," David said as he loaded the bird into the sling shot.

Hanna and Emma rolled their eyes, both agreeing that the red bird was not the one to use first. Hanna leaned back while Emma laid her head down on his shoulder, and they watched him make his first attempt at the game.

"Here it goes," Charming said as he pulled the sling shot back and sent the bird flying.

Snow, Emma, and Hanna burst out laughing when he didn't pull it back hard enough and the bird barely went anywhere. He rolled his eyes at their laughter and tried again. His lack of skills at this game made his girls laugh and laugh…including his wife. He couldn't help but smile though. Their laughter and being able to spend time with them like this was worth it all.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 _Hi Everyone! Happy Once Day! Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it! Enjoy :)_

"Please can I go with them, Mom?" Hanna begged for the 10th time. She wanted to go to work with her dad and Emma. She was tired of being stuck inside. She was over her little sickness from the ice cave and wanted to get out of the house.

"Hanna. I said no. Don't ask me again," Snow warned as she looked up from the mountain of paperwork she was sorting through. Being the mayor came with a lot of responsibilities and a lot of paperwork.

"Emma gets to go and I'm better too," Hanna argued.

"Hanna. Quit pestering your mother," David said as he came into the room holding Neal.

"Dad…" Hanna started to whine.

"All set?" Emma asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah. Here Hanna, why don't you take Neal," David said as he handed the baby over to Hanna. "And help your mother out today. She has a lot on her plate right now."

"Okay," Hanna said giving in as soon as she looked down and saw her sweet baby brother looking up at her.

"That's my girl," David said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead. "See you when I get home." David gave his wife a quick kiss goodbye and was off with Emma.

"If I can get some of this paperwork done we can go to Granny's for lunch. How about that?" Snow said with a smile as she looked up at Hanna. She felt bad making her stay home today. She would have let Hanna go with Charming if they were just doing paperwork around the station, but they were going out to find out exactly who was responsible for putting up the ice wall. When Elsa tried to take it down she couldn't, so they knew someone else was behind this. Snow didn't want Hanna in the middle of all of that.

"That sounds good," Hanna said with a small smile as she went over to sit on the couch with Neal. She snuggled them both up under a blanket and decided to read him a few of her favorite stories from Henry's book.

Hanna was upstairs putting some of her laundry away when she heard her dad and Emma finally come home. She had made good on her promise to her dad and helped her mom around the house all day by doing a few loads of laundry on top of helping watch Neal. As soon as she heard the door open though, she dropped her pile of nicely folded shirts and ran down the stairs. She couldn't wait to hear about what happened today.

"Henry!" Hanna exclaimed when she saw her best friend standing in the living room. She hadn't seen him for a few days. Regina had finally come around and let him come see her. He stayed with her while Hanna and Emma were sick. Hanna wasn't sure how Henry changed her mind, but she was glad that he did. Hanna couldn't stand seeing Henry so upset.

"Hey Hanna," Henry said with a small smile. "Feeling better?"

"Much," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "So what happened today?"

"Well a few things actually…" Emma said. Not sure exactly where to start. "Remember the woman we brought back from the past? Well, she's kind of frozen."

"And my Mom ripped her heart out," Henry added.

"What?" Hanna asked as she look over at Henry…very confused.

"To stop the ice from reaching it," Henry quickly explained. "So they can have more time to figure out what's wrong and save her."

"Oh," Hanna said with a nod of her head. That made sense.

"Well, who would do something like that?" Snow asked.

"That's the other thing," Emma said. "We know who."

They continued to explain to Snow and Hanna that they found the Snow Queen. She is the one who is responsible for the ice wall and what happened to Marian. They don't have any idea who she is or what she wants though, at least not yet.

"So what have you been up to the past couple of days?" Hanna asked Henry as they sat on the couch.

"Nothing really," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Hey I have an idea."

"What is it?" Hanna asked, not missing the fact the he was trying to change the subject.

"Well, I was thinking since Elsa has ice powers and stuff maybe she could…"

"Make it snow?" Hanna asked excitedly. "I was thinking the same thing!"

"It would be awesome! Think she'd do it?" Henry asked.

"Maybe," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Time for dinner you two," David called from the kitchen.

"I'll ask her while we're eating," Henry whispered to Hanna as they walked over to the table.

Dinner was just about over and Henry still hadn't gotten a chance to ask Elsa about the snow. It was hard to get a word in…the adults were talking about the Snow Queen and what exactly they were going to do about her.

Hanna looked over at Henry and gave him a nudge with her elbow. There was finally a lull in the conversation, now was his chance.

"Hey Elsa," Henry said.

"Yes?" Elsa said as she looked over towards Henry.

"Do you think you could make it snow?" he asked.

"I _could_ yes. Why do you ask?" Elsa replied.

"So we could play in it," Henry answered with a grin.

"Kid, we don't need a blizzard on top of everything else that's going on," Emma told him.

"It wouldn't need to be a lot," Hanna chimed in. "Just enough to build a snowman."

"Yeah and have a snowball fight," Henry added. "Maybe some sled riding too."

"Please, it would be so much fun!" Hanna begged.

"You, young lady, don't need to be playing outside. You just got over being sick," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"But I'm fine now," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah she's back to her normal self. I can tell," Henry said with a nod of his head.

"So…Elsa, will you do it?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Yeah will you? Please," Henry asked.

"Uh…I don't know. Maybe I should talk it over with your parents first," Elsa said as she looked towards Snow, Charming, and Emma.

The kids just sighed. They knew after a discussion with their parents, they answer would be no. They figured they wouldn't be getting their snow day anytime soon.

"Alright, time for bed," Emma said as she got up off the couch after the movie had ended. She had gotten sucked in to the movie Henry and Hanna were watching, but now she was exhausted and wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day running after the Snow Queen.

Hanna watched Henry get up from the couch to follow Emma upstairs. She was going to stay here though. She wasn't tired.

"Come on Han," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows. She knew it was Hanna's bedtime too.

"Mom and Dad didn't say I had to," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. They were in their room putting Neal to bed. He had been fussy at bedtime lately, so they would probably be awhile, giving Hanna more time to watch TV. Ever since they let her watch that movie while she was sick, they had been a bit more lenient with that particular part of her grounding. They didn't let her watch too much, but she would watch whenever she had a chance and right now she did.

"Han, you know they're going to make you go to bed, so just come on," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not tired," Hanna said, getting annoyed with her sister. She didn't like it when Emma told her what to do.

"Go to bed Hanna," Charming called out from the bedroom. He and Snow heard everything.

"Told ya," Emma said with a grin as she walked up the stairs.

"Fine," Hanna said with a groan as she got up from the couch.

"We'll be up in a minute to say goodnight," Snow whispered with a smile as she poked her head out from behind the curtain as Hanna was walking up the stairs.

"Okay," Hanna said. She wanted to tell them not to bother, but she kind of liked it when they came up to tuck her into bed for the night.

"You think she'll do it Henry? You think she'll make it snow for us?" Hanna asked when she came back from the bathroom and got into bed.

"I hope so," Henry said.

"Knock knock," David said as he came into the room, followed by Snow.

"Hey," Hanna said with a small smile as her mom sat down on the bed next to her.

"All ready for bed?" Snow asked as she tucked some of Hanna's hair behind her ears.

"Mhmm," Hanna said with a nod.

"Did you both brush your teeth?" David asked the kids.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"Henry?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows as he looked over at his grandson. Sometimes Henry "forgot" to brush his teeth.

"I did. I swear," Henry said as he held up his hands.

"He did. I saw him," Hanna told her dad with a laugh.

"Okay," Charming told Hanna with a wink.

"Mom, can you please let Elsa make it snow tomorrow?" Hanna asked

"Yeah, please Grandma?" Henry begged.

Snow just looked up at her husband, trying to avoid the puppy dog eyes her daughter and grandson were giving her.

"What are we talking about in here?" Emma asked from the doorway.

Hanna just grinned. Emma had already said goodnight to Henry, but she usually found some reason to sneak in here while their parents were saying goodnight. Emma wouldn't admit it, but she wanted to be tucked in too. She was too stubborn to ask, so she just came in with Hanna and Henry instead.

"We want Elsa to make it snow," Hanna told her.

"What's so great about snow anyways, huh?" Emma asked as she came into the room and sat down on the bed next to Henry. "It's cold and wet."

"Uh…it's fun to play in," Henry told her.

"It's not fun when you have to shovel sidewalks and clear the roads," Emma told him.

"You know I'm sure it will snow eventually on it's own anyway. It gets cold enough here," Snow said.

"But why wait when we have someone with ice powers just downstairs?" Henry said with a grin.

"Yeah, it's a waste of her powers if she doesn't use them," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Okay, okay, enough with the snow. Who's telling the bedtime story tonight?" Emma asked.

Hanna just rolled her eyes. They didn't usually do bedtime stories. Emma knew that. Then Hanna grinned…she got an idea. "Mom, I think Emma wants you to tell her a bedtime story," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom, then back towards her sister.

"I do not," Emma said as she gave her sister a look.

"Charming do you think we have a bedtime story for Emma?" Snow asked as she looked up at her husband.

"Oh I'm sure we have one that she hasn't heard yet," Charming said.

"No, I was just joking," Emma said as she walked towards the door.

"Now come on Em, don't be embarrassed," David said as he blocked the door, preventing her from leaving.

"I'm not. I don't want a story," Emma said as she tried to walk around her father.

"Sure you do," David said as he dodged her moves.

"Dad..seriously?" Emma said, trying to hold back a smile.

"Come lay back down with Henry and let us tell you a story," David said as he led her back to Henry's bed.

"Okay, okay. Scoot over kid," Emma said as she laid down on the bed next to her son. She took a few seconds to get herself comfortable and looked up at her parents. "Well, do I have to wait all night to hear it?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrows when they didn't immediately start the story.

"Oh are you ready now princess?" Charming asked with a grin as he sat down on Henry's bed next to her.

"Yes," Emma said with a nod of her head.

"Once upon a time…" Charming said as he started into the story.

Hanna looked up at her mom and let out a little laugh. Snow gave Hanna a wink and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close. Hanna snuggled into her mom and closed her eyes as she listened to her parents tell them a tale from their past. One that wasn't in the storybook. Hanna tried to hang on every word they said, she didn't want to miss anything, but her tiredness got the best of her and she fell asleep before the end.

By the time Snow and Charming had finished up the story, Emma, Hanna, and Henry were all fast asleep. Snow carefully pulled herself from Hanna's grasp and covered her up with her blankets, making sure she was comfortable. Charming pulled the covers up over Emma and Henry. They decided to just leave Emma here. She could get up and go to her bed later if she woke in the night. Snow and Charming gave their daughters and grandson a kiss goodnight and headed downstairs to go to bed themselves.

"So I'm guessing things are better with Regina then?" Hanna asked Henry the next morning after breakfast. Hanna wanted more details on how that situation had played out.

"Yeah everything's good now," Henry told Hanna.

"How did you get her to talk to you?" Hanna asked.

"I just told her that I wasn't going to give up on her and that I wasn't going to leave until she let me in," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Good," Hanna said with a smile. "So, what have you been doing for the past couple of days anyway?" Hanna wanted to know what he was hiding from her when she asked him that question last night. She could tell by the look on his face that he was up to something and she wanted to know.

"Nothing," Henry told her.

"Henry…" Hanna started to say.

"Hanna let's go. Get your coat," Snow said as she came into the room with Neal in his carseat in one hand and a bag full of paperwork in the other.

"Where are we going?" Hanna asked.

"The mayor's office. I have stuff there I need to do."

"Hey kid, ready to go to Granny's?" Emma asked as she came into the room.

"Can't I go with them?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

Snow sighed. She really wished Emma had waited just a few more minutes before announcing that she was going to Granny's. "No, Hanna. You have to come with me."

"Why?" Hanna complained.

"You know why," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Oh come on. You're letting me watch TV now. Can't I go somewhere without you yet?" Hanna asked. She knew she was still grounded, but they had lightened up on her punishment a bit by letting her watch a little TV. She thought maybe they would be less strict about her having to be with one of them at all times too.

"No you may not. Now, get your coat on," Snow said sternly.

"Mom please," Hanna begged in one final attempt.

"Hanna, I don't have time for this," Snow said as she struggled with the load in her arms. "Maybe we need to restrict your TV privileges again if you can't do as your told."

"Fine," Hanna said as she reluctantly went to retrieve her jacket and stormed out the front door.

Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This was going to be a long day. "Bye you two," she said with a smile to Henry and Emma before following her moody daughter out the door.

"Mom, there's nothing to do here," Hanna said as she laid upside-down on the couch in her mom's new office.

"I know, Hanna. You've told me this a few times now," Snow said with a sigh as she tried to concentrate on the form she was filling out…there seemed to be a never ending piling of forms that need to be completed.

"But I'm so bored. You should have a TV installed in here or something."

"Why don't you read one of the books I brought for you," Snow suggested as she made a mistake on the form and had to search through her desk for the Wite-Out.

"I've read those ones already," Hanna whined.

"Well if you hadn't stormed out the door you could have grabbed different ones," Snow said between gritted teeth as she dug through her desk. She was starting to lose her patience.

Hanna just sighed and sat up. "Can I go walk around?"

"No you're staying here," Snow said. For one, she didn't trust Hanna to actually stay in the building and there was a Snow Queen running around. Snow knew she wouldn't get any work done if she didn't know for sure that Hanna was safe. The only way she would know that was if she stayed right in here where she could see her.

"Fine," Hanna said as she stood up and walked around the room.

"How long do you think Neal will be asleep?" Hanna asked. She was playing with her little brother until he fell asleep about a half an hour ago.

"His morning naps last about 2 hours, Hanna," Snow said, trying to stay calm. "Don't you dare wake him."

"Mom, I'm not going to wake him," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. She quickly looked over at her mom to make sure she didn't see…thankfully she didn't.

"Mom…" Hanna started to say.

"Hanna, I just have to finish these files and then we can go. Can you _please_ be quiet until then?" Snow begged. She didn't want to admit to the fact that those files would probably take awhile to finish.

"Okay," Hanna said as she went to sit back down on the couch.

The silence lasted long enough for Snow to finish up the file she was working on….

"Mom, what's Dad doing?" Hanna asked.

"He's working," Snow answered. She not really sure why she even answered though, Hanna knew that.

"When will he be done?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know," Snow said, hoping he would be done sooner rather than later.

"Can we go get lunch?" Hanna said as she got up and walked towards her mom's desk.

"There are sandwiches and apples in the bag."

"I don't want that though," Hanna said as she sat down in the chair across from her mom.

"Well that's what we have," Snow said as she closed her eyes for a second. She was pretty sure she was filling this form out entirely wrong and put the last one in a file where it wasn't suppose to be.

"Can't we go get something else?" Hanna asked as she set her elbows on the desk and rested her chin in her hands, leaning over to see what her mom was working on. She knew she was getting on her mom's nerves.

"Hanna," Snow said in a very calm voice as she set her pen down and looked up at her daughter. She knew Hanna was pushing her buttons on purpose. "Go back to the couch. Now."

Hanna slumped her shoulders and got up. She looked down and noticed her mom dropped one of her files. "Oh Mom, you…"

"Hanna! Please!" Snow said a lot louder than she meant to and not a second later small whimpers came from the bassinet. Snow let her head drop in her hands.

"Dropped this," Hanna said finishing her sentence.

"I'm calling your father," Snow said as she swiftly got up from her desk and went to pick up her crying baby.

Hanna sat on the couch hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for her dad to come. She felt bad for bugging her mom so much that she woke up Neal. Luckily, she was able to get him right back to sleep though, so Hanna thought maybe she wouldn't be in too much trouble.

"Hi, Daddy," Hanna said once her father walked through the doors, not even 10 minutes later.

Charming just gave Hanna a questioning look. He wasn't sure what happened. All Snow said was that he needed to come right away, but from the guilty look on Hanna's face, he concluded that it had something to do with her.

"Good you're here," Snow said as she walked up to her husband.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing. I love our daughter dearly, but you need to take her now," Snow said in an urgent tone.

"Do you want me to take Neal too?" David asked. He could hear the baby crying in the background when Snow called him.

"No he can stay. He's back to sleep and he'll need to eat when he wakes up again anyway."

"Alright. Let's go young lady," David said as he handed Hanna her coat.

Hanna quietly took her coat and followed her dad out the door. She looked up at her mom before leaving, but decided against saying anything to her.

"What happened?" David asked Hanna once they were in the car, wanting an explanation for why he had to leave work to retrieve her from her mother.

"I was just asking her a few questions," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

David just looked over at Hanna, eyebrows raised. He knew there was a bit more to it than that. Snow wouldn't have called unless she was at her wits end.

"Okay, I might have asked her so many that she got mad and shouted a little too loudly and woke up the baby," Hanna told him.

"Hanna…"

"Dad, I was just so bored. I couldn't help it."

"You could have helped it."

"But there's was nothing to do and I guess I…" Hanna started to say before stopping herself.

"You guess what?"

"Nothing," Hanna said as she crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"Hanna…"

Hanna sighed. "I guess I was just a little bit mad at her for not letting me go with Henry and Emma instead."

"You know why you couldn't go with them," David told her. "You got yourself into trouble and now you have to deal with the consequences. That's not your mother's fault. She has a lot to deal with right now and you're not making it any easier for her."

"I know," Hanna said as she looked down. She did feel bad about bothering her so much.

"Now you get to come to work with me," David said as he pulled into the station.

"What about lunch?" Hanna asked, hoping he would get Granny's for them like he usually does.

"Your mom said there are sandwiches and apples in this bag for you to eat," David said as he held up the bag of food her mom had packed.

Hanna slumped her shoulders. "Do we at least get to go look for the Snow Queen or something?" Hanna asked hopefully.

"Nope, I have paperwork to do."

"Seriously," Hanna groaned as she got out of the truck and headed towards the station.

"I have paperwork for you to do too," David said once they got into his office.

"Me?" Hanna asked.

"Yes. You can file everything Emma and I haven't gotten around to since we've been back. I would start with Emma's pile. Your sister doesn't like to file and her stack has gotten out of hand."

"Do I have to?" Hanna whined.

"Go on," David said as he gave her a nudge.

"Ugh," Hanna groaned as she walked over to the mountain on Emma's desk. Now she wished she would have just stayed with her mom and read one of her dumb books.

Hanna yawned and rubbed her eyes and she walked into the apartment. She was tired. It took her forever to get through all of the files on Emma's desk. She hung up her coat and turned to see her mom sitting on the couch with Neal. Hanna instantly felt guilty. She walked over to the couch and sat down next to her.

"Mom?" Hanna whispered. Neal was asleep and she didn't want to wake him.

"One second," Snow said as she got up from the couch.

Hanna watched her walk across the room and place Neal in his bassinet. Then she came back and sat down next to her again.

"What is it Hanna?" Snow asked.

"I'm sorry I was being difficult today," Hanna said.

"Can you tell me why you were acting that way? You knew I had a lot of work to get done," Snow replied.

"I was mad at you for not letting me go with Henry and Emma," Hanna answered as she looked down, ashamed.

"Mhmm…" Snow said. She had a feeling that was the reason.

"And that's not an excuse. I deserve this punishment and I know that. I shouldn't have acted that way. I know you're really busy with your new job and the baby. I won't do it again. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden," Hanna said.

"Hanna you are not a burden," Snow told her.

"Okay, well then a pain in butt sometimes," Hanna said as she looked up at her mom with a grin.

"We'll go with that," Snow said with a smile.

"So, do you forgive me?" Hanna asked.

"Of course I do," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around Hanna and pulled her in for a hug.

"Did you get all of your paperwork done?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

"No, your brother decided to be a pain in the butt too after you left," Snow told Hanna with a wink.

"Maybe you should ground him," Hanna joked.

"No desserts for a week?" Snow suggested.

"Yeah, go easy on him for his first offense," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders as the two of them laughed.

A few minutes later, Emma and Henry came in through the door. Emma darted straight up the stairs without saying anything to anyone.

"What's she in a hurry for?" Hanna asked Henry.

Henry just looked back at Hanna and smirked.

"What is it?" Hanna demanded as she got up from the couch and ran over to Henry.

"Yeah Henry, what's going on?" Snow asked.

"She's going on a date with Killian," Henry told them.

"She what?!" David asked as he came into the room.

"Oh David stop," Snow said with a roll of her eyes and then turned back towards Henry. "Where are they going? Who asked who? What is she going to wear?"

"Henry, we need to know everything," Hanna said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him over to the table. "Spill it."

Henry told them about how the date came to be. Emma asked Killian out at Granny's this morning. He said yes, obviously. Henry didn't know where they were going though because Hook wanted to be the one to plan the date.

"Aww, I'm so excited for her," Snow said, not being able to contain the smile on her face.

"I don't like it," David said.

"Dad…" Hanna said as she raised her eyebrows at him.

"Fine, I'll go along with it," David said with a sigh. He didn't want to admit it, but that pirate was growing on him.

"Henry, what do you want to do tonight?" Hanna asked while they all sat around waiting for Emma to come back downstairs.

"Uh…I'm going to Regina's. She's coming to get me in a few minutes," Henry told her.

"Oh, okay. What are you guys gonna do?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know yet," Henry said as he looked down at his phone. "She's here I gotta go."

"Henry wait…" Hanna started to say. She wanted to know what he was hiding.

"Bye everyone. See you tomorrow," Henry said as he swiftly made his way out the door.

"Bye," Hanna said as she crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

A few minutes after Henry left, Elsa showed up. She was still looking for her sister. Snow thought she had a way she could help.

Snow came into the room carrying Neal in one hand and three very large green books in the other. "Census records from the first and second curses," Snow said as she set a pile of books onto the table. "If Anna was ever in Storybrooke we'll find some trace of her here."

"Your curses are very…thorough," Elsa said as she took a look at the books.

"That's just 'A' through 'E'," Snow told her.

"Here are the rest of them," David said as he set several more books onto the table.

Snow looked over at the couch where Hanna was sitting. She knew she was upset that Henry had left. "Hey babe, why don't you come help us?" Snow suggested.

"Okay," Hanna said as she got up from the couch. At least they were letting her help with something, it was better than doing nothing.

"Okay, I want honest opinions," Emma said as she came into the room. "What do we think?"

"Wow," Snow said with a smile.

"What your mother said," David added.

"Is that just the corset? Where's the rest of it?" Elsa asked.

"This _is_ the rest of it," Emma said as she looked down, examining her dress again.

Hanna couldn't help but laugh at Elsa's question. "You look beautiful, Em," Hanna told her sister with a smile.

"Thanks, Hanna," Emma said as she smiled back.

"Someone's sister is going on a very big date tonight!" Snow said as she laid Neal down and picked up the camera.

"Let's not oversell…" Emma started to say as her mom snapped a picture of her. "Wow, I really need to get my own place."

"Cut your mother some slack. It's not like we got to send you to a ball," David told her.

"You sure you guys don't want help. Maybe I could get Hook to stay in for the night," Emma suggested.

"No way," Hanna said.

"My sister put her wedding on hold because of me. I don't want anyone else to stop living their life on my account," Elsa added.

"Here we go," Snow said with a excitement as they heard a knock at the door.

"You looked stunning Swan," they heard Killian say after Emma opened the door.

"You…look…" Emma started to say.

"I know," Killian said with a shrug of his shoulders and came into the loft. "Now that I'm settling into this world I finally thought it was time to dress the part." He held out a single red rose for Emma…with his hand…his hand that use to be a hook.

"Uh, Emma…" Hanna said.

Emma looked down. "Is that?"

"Mine? Yeah," Killian told her. "The Dark One kindly restored what he once took from me. It seems he has indeed changed his ways."

"So, what do I call you now—Captain Hand?" Emma joked.

"Killian will do."

"Okay, Killian. We should get out of here before David decides to give you his overprotective Dad speech."

"Well you can spare yourself the trouble, mate. I assure you, your daughter couldn't be in better hands," Killian told him.

"That's exactly what worries me, especially now that you have two of them," David said.

"I can take care of myself," Emma assured him as she started walking out the door.

"Sure you don't want me to drive?" David asked.

"Goodbye," Emma said, ignoring his question.

"I wasn't too hard on him, was I?" David asked as he shut the door behind them.

"You should have seen me when Kristoff started dating Anna. It's the only time in my entire life that I've ever made someone sweat," Elsa said.

"I can't wait to go on my first date," Hanna said with a grin.

"Oh no. Absolutely not!" David said as he looked down at Hanna, eyebrows raised. "You're not allowed to date until you're 30,"

Hanna just laughed. She knew that would get a reaction out of him.

"Okay, let's get to work and see if we can figure out what happened to your sister," Snow said as she turned her attention back to the census books.

"Hanna," David whispered as he gently shook her shoulder.

"Huh? What?" Hanna said as she lifted her head up.

"Let's get you to bed," he told her as he took the book she had been looking through and closed it.

"No, I want to keep helping," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Honey, you keep falling asleep."

"Oh," Hanna said as she looked around. She knew she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, she figured she must have finally fallen asleep. Looking through census books wasn't exactly the most entertaining job.

"Come on," David said as he scooted her chair out for her.

"Can't I stay up and wait for Emma?" Hanna asked. She wanted to hear all about her date.

"You'll see her in the morning."

"Besides we don't even know how late she'll be out," Snow said as she came into the room.

"It better not be too late," David said as he crossed his arms.

Snow just rolled her eyes at her husband. "Go on up and get ready for bed Hanna," Snow said.

"Alright," Hanna said with a sigh as she did what she was told.

As Hanna laid in bed, she just stared at the ceiling. She wasn't even remotely tired anymore. She decided to just listen for Emma to come home. After awhile, she heard her sister come through the door. Apparently, her mom and dad had stayed up to wait for her because Hanna could hear them questioning her all about how the date went the second she got inside. She could also hear that Emma didn't answer any of their questions. Hanna stayed in her room long enough to give Emma time to change and get ready for bed before she tiptoed over to Emma's room. She wanted to hear all about her date and was hoping Emma would tell her.

Hanna slowly opened the door. "Emma, can I come in?" Hanna whispered.

"Yeah come on," Emma told her with a roll of her eyes. She knew why here sister was in here.

Hanna laid down in the bed next to her sister. She turned on her side to face her. "Well…are you going to tell me how it went? What did you guys do?"

Emma turned on her side so she was facing Hanna too. "Well, he took me to the Italian restaurant."

"Oh not Granny's, that's good!" Hanna said with a grin.

"Yeah it was nice…except I almost ruined it by chasing after a perp," Emma said.

Hanna raised her eyebrows questioningly at her sister.

"Long story," Emma said as she shook her head

"Did he kiss you?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Emma said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Hanna said with a grin.

Emma just rolled her eyes, not admitting to anything.

"You seem happy, Emma," Hanna told her. "I think that pirate might be good for you after all."

"Yeah I think so," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Maybe _he_ can get you to do your filing instead of letting it turn into a mountain on your desk," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Emma asked with a grin, already knowing. David told her that Hanna put all of her files away today, for which Emma was grateful. She hated filing.

"I had to file all of your stupid paperwork today. You really need to keep up with that you know…it was getting out of hand," Hanna told Emma.

"Why would I do my own filing when I have a little sister who gets herself into trouble and has to do the filing for me?" Emma replied with a smirk.

"I am _not_ doing it again," Hanna said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"We'll see," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "So do you want to hear more about the date or what?"

"Yeah," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

The girls just laid in bed as Emma continued to fill Hanna in on the rest of her date. She liked being able to talk to her sister about this kind of stuff. However, she made sure to leave out any parts about kissing, of course.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 _Hi everyone! I wanted to address a question from chapter 35. I meant to answer it when I posted chapter 36, but I forgot. Miarev asked about a character description for Hanna. I didn't really have a child actor in mind when I wrote this. It was in Chapter 2, I believe, where I said Hanna and Emma basically look alike except Hanna has dark hair like Snow and blue eyes like Charming. I guess you could say she looks like the girl who plays teen Emma, but with dark hair :) Thanks so much for the question and sorry it took me so long to answer! If anyone else has questions or anything, ask away!_

 _I promise to have one more chapter up before Christmas! I have kind of a fun idea I've been thinking about for awhile. I hint at it a little bit in this chapter. It goes off track from the story some, but I think it'll be fun! Anyways, I hope you like what I've written for you! Enjoy :)_

"Hey Dad," Hanna said sleepily as she climbed up onto the barstool.

"Morning, princess. I managed to save you a few pancakes before Emma and Henry ate them all," David told Hanna with a wink as he set the plate down in front of her.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she dug right into her breakfast.

"Look Neal, your big sister finally decided to wake up," Snow said as she came into the kitchen holding her son.

"Morning Mom," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she put her fork down and turned to give her baby brother some attention. "And good morning to you too, Neal," Hanna said as she held onto his little hand and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you find anything in the census records, yet?" Hanna asked.

"The name the Snow Queen was using, Sarah Fisher, isn't in any of the records," David told her.

"None of them?" Hanna asked in disbelief. They had spent hours looking through those records and found nothing.

"Nope."

"Well, what does that mean?" Hanna asked.

"Well…" David started to say before his phone rang.

Hanna tried to listen. She could tell that it was Emma on the other end, but she couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Finish up your breakfast and go get dressed. We have to go to the station," he said after he hung up the phone.

After dropping Neal off with Granny, Hanna, Snow, and Charming made their way over to the station. Hanna wondered what it was that Emma had to show them. All she said on the phone was that it had something to do with the Snow Queen. Hanna wasn't sure what her sister had found, but she hoped whatever it was would help them figure out the Snow Queen's plan so they could put a stop to her once and for all.

Hook and Elsa were already there with Emma when Snow, Charming, and Hanna arrived. Regina and Henry walked in, followed by Gold and Belle a few minutes later. This must be pretty big if Emma called all of these people here.

Apparently, Emma had found an old video tape from when she was younger and still in foster care. She pressed play on the VCR and everyone waited to see what exactly she had found.

"Kevin, the camera is Emma's not yours," they heard the Snow Queen say on the screen.

"Emma, that's you," Snow said. You must be…"

"13, maybe 14…," Emma answered.

Hanna looked closer at the Emma on the screen. She was close to the same age Hanna was now. She couldn't believe how much they looked alike. Hanna saw some resemblance between them now, but this was like looking in a mirror…except for the hair and eye color. Hanna had dark hair like her mom and blue eyes like her dad, Emma was the opposite. Aside from that though, there was no mistaking that they were twins. This was really weird and made Hanna wonder what it would have been like if they had actually grown up together…

"Are you missing the part where she's with the Snow Queen?" Regina said.

"Emma you knew her before you came to Storybrooke?" Hanna asked.

"Apparently, my run in with her in town wasn't the only memory she erased," Emma said. They had found pictures of Emma with the Snow Queen in her ice cream shop when she had first come to Storybrooke. Emma didn't remember that either. "All that time in that foster home, or whatever that place was, it's gone."

They continued to discuss what they had seen on the tape and what they already knew about the Snow Queen. They didn't understand how she had even gotten to this world…obviously it wasn't with either of the curses. Gold didn't even know the answer to that. He had spent more time than anyone trying to get here. If there was anyone who knew how to get here, it would be him, but he didn't have the slightest idea. He would love to know how she managed to get here though. They knew the Snow Queen obviously needed Emma for something, but they didn't know what. They knew she was hiding in the North Woods, but they combed every inch of that place and couldn't find her. There was no trace of her at the ice cream shop or her house either. Everything was cleared out.

"She must be hiding something," David said in frustration.

"But where?" Emma asked.

Hanna had a thought and looked up at Henry, who gave Hanna a nod in return. He was thinking the same thing she was.

"What about her ice cream truck?" Henry suggested.

"Whoa, Snow Queen has an ice cream truck?" Emma asked.

"I'm a kid I notice these kinds of things," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"We split up into groups then," Charming said as he gave everyone instructions on where in town they should look. They were all determined to find that Snow Queen.

Much to their dismay, the only instructions Hanna and Henry got were to go home with Snow. Hanna actually didn't mind this time. She needed to talk to Henry. She wanted to know what he and Regina were up to, and she wouldn't leave him alone until he finally told her the truth.

"Okay, spill it," Hanna said to Henry once her mom finally left the room. She had him cornered and he had no excuse to leave this time. She was going to get him to tell her what he and Regina were up to once and for all.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"What are you and Regina up to?" Hanna asked outright. She was done dancing around the subject.

"Why do you think we're up to something?" Henry asked her.

"Uh…because lately every time I ask you what you do while you're at Regina's you get this weird look on your face," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. "When I usually ask you that, you always have some sort of answer, like you watched movies and ate dinner or something. Now, you just change the subject."

"No I don't," Henry said as he shook his head.

"Yeah you do….you make that look you always make when you're trying to hide something," Hanna told him.

"I…I don't…" Henry said as he made the exact look Hanna was talking about.

"You're doing it right now," Hanna said with a laugh as she pointed to his face.

Henry just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Henry, you may be able to lie to everyone else, but you can't lie to me," Hanna told him. She waited for him to answer, but he didn't. She had him and he knew it.

"Come on, Henry," Hanna said with a sigh. "We're best friends. We tell each other everything. What's going on? Please just tell me."

"Alright fine," Henry said finally giving in. "But you can't tell anybody."

"I won't. I swear," Hanna told him seriously.

Henry leaned close and began to tell Hanna everything. Regina had come to Henry for help. She wanted him to help her find the author…the author of the storybook he and Hanna had read hundreds of times. She thought maybe the author could change her story…give her a happy ending. He told Hanna all about his plan to work in Mr. Gold's shop and do some looking around while he was there. He was hoping he could find something that would lead them to the author. Hanna was just relieved that Henry had finally told her. She thought Regina had earned the right to her happy ending. Hanna promised to help in any way she could, and Henry promised not to hide anything from her again.

Hanna was sitting on the couch watching TV when Emma finally came home. Their dad had been home for a few hours, but said Emma was still at the station with Elsa and Hook.

"Where is everybody?" Emma asked as she sat down on the couch next to Hanna.

"Sleeping," Hanna said as she turned her attention away from the television and towards her sister.

"I thought you weren't suppose to be watching TV?" Emma asked her with a smirk.

"Like I said, everyone is asleep," Hanna said with a grin. "At least I think they are…no one has come out to bust me yet so…" Hanna added with a shrug of her shoulders. She was pretty sure her parents were sound asleep, plus she had the volume down really low so they probably couldn't hear it anyway.

"Whatever," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. If Hanna did get caught, maybe she would have to do more filing at the station, which would leave less for Emma to do.

"So, did you find anything today?" Hanna asked.

"Found a freezer full of files on me in the Dairy Queen's ice cream truck," Emma told her.

"Really? What was in them?"

"Just old art projects, essays, and a card I had written her. It's weird…you don't keep stuff like that unless you care for someone…" Emma said as she tried to remember her time living with the Snow Queen.

"Do you think maybe she did care about…" Hanna started to ask.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter," Emma said as she shook her head. "We found a scroll too."

"What did it say?"

"It said 'the name of the savior is Emma and the savior shall become Ingrid's sister.' She actually believes in this prophecy…we think she's looking to replace her sisters," Emma told her.

"What does that even mean?" Hanna asked. She was confused. How could Ingrid replace her sisters? What had happened to the sisters she already had?

"The Snow Queen had two sisters before, who died. One of them was Elsa's mother. She must be trying to replace them with Elsa and me," Emma said.

"Well…you'll stop her right? You're not _her_ sister," Hanna said, almost in a panic. She was starting to get angry. Who did this Snow Queen think she was anyway? She couldn't just come into town and take Emma. Hanna wouldn't let that happen. Emma was _her_ sister, not that Snow Witch's.

"We'll stop her Han, it'll be fine," Emma said as she put her arm around Hanna. She could tell she was starting to worry.

Hanna just nodded her head. "Did you find anything else?" she asked.

"No," Emma lied. They had also found out about the spell the Snow Queen was planning to cast on the town, but Emma didn't want to tell Hanna about it…at least not yet. She didn't want to give her sister anything else to worry about.

"Emma?"

"Yeah, Han?" Emma said, hoping Hanna didn't sense that she was lying.

"Do you ever think about what it would have been like if we had grown up as sisters?" Hanna asked. She had been thinking about that a lot since she saw that tape this morning of Emma when she was younger.

"I do sometimes, yeah," Emma told her with a smile. She had thought about it before…what it would have been like if Regina had never cast the curse, growing up in a castle with her mom, dad, and sister. Even though Emma thought about it every once in a while, she wouldn't trade the life she had now, not for anything.

"At least we would have been the same age and you wouldn't boss me around all the time," Hanna told Emma with a grin.

"Oh I still would have bossed you around. I'm the oldest. It's my job," Emma told her.

"No, I wouldn't have let you," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"We probably would have bossed each other around and gotten into a whole lot of trouble," Emma told her with a wink.

"Yeah you're probably right," Hanna said with a smile. She loved her life now, but it was fun to imagine what could have been.

"Mom, do I really have to go with you to this thing?" Hanna whined as she put her coat on.

"Yes," Snow answered.

"Ugh," Hanna moaned. Her mom was making her go to this stupid Mommy and Me class.

"Come on, it won't be that bad," Snow tried to assure her. "And you get to hang out with Emma afterwards…without me or your father."

Hanna did like that her parents were starting to loosen up on her grounding, but she did not want to go to this thing. She didn't have to do anything, it was just for her mom and Neal, but Hanna still didn't want to go. She grabbed a book though, and followed her mom out the door.

"Emma!" Hanna said when she saw her sister finally walk in…that past hour felt like it lasted forever. She jumped up and went over to her. "You just missed the goodbye song," Hanna said with a grin.

"I got the gist of it from the title," Emma said.

"Just be glad you weren't here for all the songs," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

Emma laughed. "Is baby bro ready?" she asked her mom who had just come up to them.

"Yes. Oh, just a few things—uh, diaper bag, stroller, milk…" Snow said as she handed the bottle to Emma.

"He sure has a lot of stuff," Emma said.

"Well, I wanted to give him everything," Snow told her.

"Emma!" Ashley said as she came up to give Emma a hug.

"Oh, Ashley, look at you—the baby whisperer," Emma said as she returned the hug. "So this is what you do here—you give sleeping tips, sing songs, and…"

"Oh it's more than just that. It's like having a support group. I mean, being a first time mother is not easy," Ashley said.

"First-time mother?" Emma said as she looked at her mom.

Hanna looked up at her mom too. She never thought about it, but this was the first time their mom had actually raised a baby. It some sense she _was_ a first-time mother.

"Emma…Hanna, of course I'm not a first time mother," Snow told her daughters.

"Well, you kind of are," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You've never raised a baby before. You just put one through a magical wardrobe," Emma said with a laugh.

Hanna thought about adding "and left one in a bassinet all alone while a curse was being cast," but she didn't want to hurt her mom's feelings.

"Emma! Hanna!" Snow said. She didn't want her girls thinking she saw herself as a first-time mother, because she didn't…not at all.

"It's okay. I get it. It's all new for you," Emma told her. "This is exciting—Mommy and Me classes and songs and first steps and all. It must be really exciting."

Hanna could tell Emma was getting upset. She looked down and noticed what was happening to the bottle in her hand.

Emma noticed everyone was staring at her. "W-what?" Emma asked.

"Emma, the bottle," Hanna said as she pointed to the boiling bottle in her sister's hand.

Oh, uh," Emma said as she looked down at the bottle, which quickly stopped boiling. "It's just, you know, magic. I've been practicing to try and capture the Snow Queen. And I guess I must just still be a little revved up."

"It's alright, Emma," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Are you ready?"

"Okay, yeah," Emma said as she reached out to take Neal from her mom's arms.

Snow pulled Neal away, not wanting to give him to Emma. She didn't know if Emma had her magic totally under control right now and she didn't want to take the chance.

"Mom…" Hanna said started to say just as Emma's phone rang.

Their dad had called and said there was something going on at the clock tower…something to do with the Snow Queen. Emma had to go, and said she'd have to take a rain check on babysitting.

"Mom, what was that all about?" Hanna asked once they arrived back home.

"What?" Snow asked as she put Neal into his crib for a nap.

"With Emma? You wouldn't let her take Neal," Hanna told her.

"Emma had to go to with your father to find the Snow Queen," Snow told Hanna.

"Mom. You weren't going to let Emma take Neal. I saw you," Hanna said.

"Hanna, I…I didn't mean to. It just didn't seem like Emma had her magic under control, and I just…reacted," Snow said with a sigh.

"Emma wouldn't hurt Neal," Hanna told her.

"Oh I know she wouldn't sweetie," Snow assured Hanna. "I just…I shouldn't have done that."

"Well, Emma noticed too, you know," Hanna said.

"I know she did," Snow said as she looked down. She saw the look on Emma's face right as the phone started to ring. Snow felt horrible. She didn't mean to react that way. "I'll talk to her about it."

Hanna just nodded her head and went to finish reading her book. She knew her mom didn't mean to react the way she did, but she did, and Emma noticed. Emma was just starting to truly accept them as her parents and Hanna didn't want Emma to take steps backwards because of this.

"Hanna, come on. We have to go," Snow said in a hurry as she came into the room carrying Neal in his carseat.

"Why? What's going on?" Hanna said as she listened to her mom and jumped off the couch to put her coat and shoes on.

"The Snow Queen has Emma trapped at the station," Snow told her.

They dropped Neal off with Granny and met up with Charming. As soon as they did, they heard a loud boom come from the side of the station. They ran around to see what had happened.

"Emma!" Charming yelled as they ran up to where Emma was standing.

"We were so worried," Snow said.

Hanna came up and stood beside her parents to see what had made that loud noise. There was a huge hole blown out of the side of the station and Emma stood amongst the rubble, unharmed thankfully.

"Wait!" Emma warned them as she held up her hands.

"Swan, what did that monster do to the sheriff's station?" Hook asked.

"The 'monster' who did this was not the Snow Queen. It was me," Emma told them as she looked down at her hands…not believing that she had actually just done that.

"What?" Charming said as he and Hook started to walk closer.

"Just keep your distance. I don't know if I can control myself. I don't want to hurt anyone," Emma warned as she turned to run away from those she loved.

"Emma, wait!" Hanna said as she ran after her sister. She didn't want Emma to be scared…that would only make things worse. She wasn't going to hurt anyone. "You're okay. You're not going to hurt us."

"Han, just stay away," Emma told her.

"Emma, please," Hanna said as she reached out to grab her sister's arm.

"Let me go," Emma said as she pulled away from Hanna, sending magical sparks shooting from her hands.

Everything happened so fast. Hanna covered her head to protect herself from the sparks that were flying from the lights. Then, she heard a loud noise and people yelling her name. The next thing she knew, something hit her head…hard, knocking her to the ground.

Hanna slowly opened her eyes. She heard her mom practically yell at Emma for what she did. It wasn't Emma's fault. She couldn't help it. Hanna saw the look on Emma's face…so did her mom…Hanna could tell she realized her mistake. She shouldn't have yelled at Emma that way.

"Emma," Hanna said as she reached out her hand for her sister, but Emma ran off. Hanna tried to sit up…she wanted to follow her sister. "Emma…wait," Hanna called out again. She wanted to help her, to tell her this wasn't her fault, but the pain in her head was too much. She fell back into her dad's arms as everything went black.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Merry Christmas Eve, everyone!** ** _Okay, so this chapter is totally random and is mostly just a dream Hanna is having after her little blow to the head. I've wanted to write about Hanna and Emma being the same age for awhile now, and this is the only way I could think of to do it. I wanted to do something Christmasy too…tis the season! I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas! Enjoy :)_**

Snow and David tried to wake their little girl. They needed to keep her alert until they assessed the damage to her head. She had gotten hit pretty hard.

"Hanna, please wake up," Snow said as she gently rubbed her arm.

"Come on princess, open your eyes," David pleaded.

Their pleas were futile. She wouldn't open her eyes. She was mumbling something though. They couldn't quite make out what she was saying. They looked up at each other, worry filling their eyes. They looked back down to Hanna, who looked like she was having some sort of dream…

 _"Emma, Emma…" Hanna moaned as she tossed around in her bed. Then, she quickly sat up. "Emma!"_

 _Hanna looked around and remembered Emma wasn't there. When she and Emma had turned six a few months ago, they told their Mommy and Daddy that they were big girls and wanted their own rooms. It was very dark in her room though, and Hanna didn't like the dark. Usually, the moon was very bright and gave her a little bit of light, but it must be cloudy tonight. Hanna jumped down from her bed and ran over to her window to see. Not only was it cloudy, but it was snowing! There was a beautiful white blanket covering the castle grounds, which was perfect, since it was Christmas Eve._

 _Hanna decided that she was going to sneak over into Emma's room. She really wanted to go see if Santa came yet, but didn't want to go by herself._

 _At least that was Hanna's excuse for not staying in her room all by herself. Despite saying they were big enough for their own rooms, one sister usually snuck into the other's room during the night seeking the comfort they were so use to._

 _"Emmy, Emmy," Hanna whispered as she gave her sister a gentle nudge…that didn't work. Emma didn't move, so Hanna said Emma's name a little louder and gave her a harder nudge._

 _"Go away, Hanna," Emma said as she reached out for her sister to give her a push._

 _"Oh, Emma just wake up. We gotta go see if Santa came yet," Hanna said in frustration._

 _"Santa?" Emma said as her eyes shot open. That caught her attention._

 _"Come on, let's just go peek," Hanna said as she pulled on Emma's arm._

 _"Okay, okay, let's go," Emma said as she got out of bed and followed her sister to the door._

 _Hanna slowly peeked her head out to make sure the coast was clear._

 _"Okay, you go first," Hanna said as she stepped back, leaving a path for Emma._

 _"No Han, you go," Emma told her._

 _"You're the oldest," Hanna said. She liked to use that excuse when she wanted Emma to try something before she did._

 _"Only by two minutes," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. "We're the same age, and this was your idea."_

 _"So…" Hanna said standing her ground._

 _"Let's just go together, then," Emma said as she held out her hand._

 _Hanna took her sister's hand, and they quietly made their way down the long hallway towards the staircase. They carefully walked down and went to where the Christmas tree was._

 _"There's no presents, he didn't come yet," Hanna said._

 _"But look, the cookies and milk are all gone," Emma said as she pointed to where they had left Santa's treats before they went to bed._

 _"Somebody ate Santa's cookies," Hanna said as she crossed her arms. There wasn't coal in their stockings either, so they definitely knew Santa hadn't come._

 _"Let's go make him some more," Emma suggested._

 _"All by ourselves?" Hanna asked._

 _"Sure, come on. We can do it," Emma said as she pulled her sister along towards the kitchen._

 _"Let's make chocolate chip ones," Hanna said excitedly._

 _"Okay! Uh…do you know how to make cookies?" Emma asked her, once they had gotten into the kitchen and realized she didn't actually know how to make them._

 _"Sure," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. How hard could it be? "We use lots of flour and sugar and chocolate! You go get the flour and I'll find the chocolate."_

 _"Okay," Emma said as she walked over to where she thought they kept the bag of flour._

 _"I found the chocolate! Did you find the…." Hanna started to say as she turned around, but when she saw Emma she started to laugh. Her sister had found the flour, but dropped it causing a big cloud of flour to come up out of the bag and land all over her._

 _"It's not funny!" Emma yelled at her sister as she tried to wipe the flour off of herself._

 _"Yes, it is," Hanna said as she continued to giggle._

 _Emma just glared at her sister. She didn't like being laughed at. Then she got an idea. "You think it's so funny? Well here," Emma said as she picked up a hand full of flour to throw at Hanna._

 _"What is going on in here?" said a voice from behind, causing Emma to drop the flour she had in her hands._

 _The girls turned to see their mommy and daddy standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Uh oh…they were totally busted. They weren't suppose to be out of bed, and they especially weren't suppose to be in the kitchen making cookies._

 _"Girls, your father asked you a question," Snow said as she walked further into the kitchen, trying to avoid the flour that was all over the floor._

 _"We were just making Santa some more cookies Daddy," Emma said._

 _"Yeah, somebody ate the cookies we put out for him," Hanna added._

 _Snow gave Charming a look. He had been the one who ate the cookies. He figured the girls were in bed already, and they wouldn't know that he had eaten them. He would have eaten them later in the night anyway when he and Snow put the presents under the tree. She told him that he should have waited._

 _"Uh oh, I guess we'll have to make him some more cookies then," Charming said as he avoided his wife's gaze._

 _"Daddy, help me find the sugar!" Hanna said as she ran up to him._

 _"Of course," Charming said as he scooped Hanna up into his arms and went to find the rest of the ingredients they would need._

 _"What happened over here?" Snow asked as she knelt down beside Emma, who was looking a little embarrassed._

 _"I spilled it on accident Mommy," Emma said as she peeked up at her mommy. She didn't mean to make such a mess._

 _"It's okay baby. We'll clean it up. Let's get you cleaned up first though," Snow said as she picked Emma up and took her to get all the flour off of her._

 _"Daddy, are you sure this is everything we need?" Hanna asked very seriously as she looked up at him._

 _"Yes, Hanna. I'm very sure," Charming told her with a wink._

 _Snow and Emma returned, and they all finished baking the cookies. They set a few on the plate and refilled Santa's milk glass. Snow and Charming put the girl's back to bed. They decided they were both going to sleep in Emma's bed for the rest of the night. Snow and Charming told the girls they were not allowed to get out of bed until they could see the sun outside and that they weren't allowed to go downstairs again without them. The girls promised to do what they were told._

 _Emma opened her eyes and could see the sun peeking through her window. She quickly sat up and turned to Hanna. Now it was her turn to wake her sister._

 _"Han, wake up," Emma said as she gave her sister a little nudge._

 _"Stop it," Hanna moaned as she rolled over._

 _"Hanna come on it's morning," Emma said louder as she shook her sister harder._

 _"It is?" Hanna asked as her eyes shot open. She looked at the window and could see the sun. They could get up now!_

 _"Let's go get mommy and daddy," Emma said as she hopped down from the bed and ran to the door._

 _"Wait, Emmy," Hanna said as she crawled off the bed and ran after her sister._

 _"Come on," Emma said, stopping at the door and holding out her hand._

 _The girls ran as fast as they could down the hallway to their parent's bedroom. Hanna put her finger to her lips, telling Emma to be quiet, and opened the door very slowly. They made their way over to the bed and stood up on their tiptoes to see if they were awake. They were still sleeping…or at least it looked like they were. They both very carefully climbed onto the bed and scooted themselves in between their mommy and daddy. Emma held up her fingers at Hanna…1, 2, 3…_

 _"Merry Christmas!" they both yelled at the same time._

 _"Oh my!" Snow said as she opened her eyes, pretending to be startled._

 _"It's morning already?" Charming asked as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard._

 _"Yeah Daddy. Get up!" Emma said as she pulled her daddy's arms so he would get out of bed._

 _"Come on Momma!" Hanna said excitedly._

 _"Aww don't we get any Christmas morning snuggles?" Snow asked as she stuck out her lip._

 _"Please?" Charming asked sticking out his lip just like his wife._

 _Hanna and Emma looked at each other and rolled their eyes, but they also couldn't help the little grins they had on their faces._

 _"Okay," they both said as they launched themselves into their parents outstretched arms._

 _Emma gave her daddy a big hug and snuggled into him as he wrapped his strong arms around her. Hanna went over to her mommy and gave her some snuggles too. Snow gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head as she enveloped her in a hug._

 _"Okay switch," Emma said after awhile._

 _Hanna and Emma giggled as they crawled to the other parent to give them equal snuggles. After a few minutes, they were finally ready to go downstairs._

 _"I really hope Santa came," Emma said barely able to hold in her excitement._

 _"I tried really hard to be a good girl Mommy," Hanna said as she held onto Snow's hand while they walked down the stairs._

 _"You were a very good girl," Snow told Hanna with a wink._

 _"Well, there was that one time you spilled ink all over Mommy's favorite blanket," Emma said with a grin._

 _"I said I was sorry Momma," Hanna said as she looked up at her mommy, worry filling her eyes._

 _"I know you did baby. Santa isn't going to put you on the naughty list for that," Snow assured her._

 _"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head._

 _"I don't know he might…" Emma started to say._

 _"Hey, no teasing your sister," Charming said as he scooped Emma up in his arms and gave her a look._

 _"Okay," Emma said as she slumped her shoulders. Sometimes she couldn't help herself, it was too easy, plus she had to get her back for laughing at her about the flour last night. "Sorry Han. I was just kidding."_

 _"It's okay," Hanna told her._

 _"Wow!" Emma said, eyes bright with excitement, once they had gotten downstairs and she saw all of the presents underneath the Christmas tree._

 _"We must have been very good!" Hanna said with just as much excitement as her sister._

 _"Come on Han!" Emma said as she tried to wiggle down from her dad's arms and run over to the presents._

 _"Hold on just a second," Charming said as he kept a firm grasp on a squirming Emma._

 _"Slow down," Snow said as she scooped a running Hanna up in her arms._

 _"Mommy, Daddy," Emma and Hanna complained at the same time._

 _"We're going to take our time opening the presents this year remember?" Snow reminded them._

 _"Oh yeah," the girls said. Last year, they both just tore into their presents and were done within five minutes._

 _"We'll all take turns Daddy," Emma told him._

 _"Emmy you can go first," Hanna told her sister._

 _"No, Han you go" Emma said._

 _"How about Mommy goes first!" Hanna said as she looked up at her mommy._

 _"Me?" Snow said, surprised that her girls weren't fighting over who got to open the first present._

 _"Yeah!" Emma and Hanna said at the same time._

 _"Here Mommy, I have one for you," Charming told her with a smile._

 _The girls were so excited to watch their mommy open her first present. They were even more excited to open their own. They couldn't believe all of the wonderful presents they received. Santa brought them everything they had asked for and their Mommy and Daddy got them some beautiful things too. Hanna and Emma were also happy to see the smiles on their Mommy and Daddy's faces when they opened they presents they had made for them._

 _"Daddy! Can we go play outside?" Hanna asked once they finished opening their presents and ate their breakfast._

 _"Yeah, Daddy. Can we? Please?" Emma asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement._

 _Charming glanced up at Snow to see what she thought of the idea. They decided that it would be okay to go outside for a little while. They knew how much their girls loved the snow._

 _"Okay, Mommy. We have to make lots of snowballs," Emma said as she and Snow hid behind the snow fort they had made._

 _"Alright, Em. We've got this," Snow told her with wink. They were having a snowball fight with Hanna and Charming, who were hiding behind their fort making snowballs of their own. Each team had two minutes to make as many snowballs as they could before the war began._

 _"Daddy, wow, you are really good at making snowballs. "I'm not very good at it," Hanna said as she tried to make one, but it kept falling apart in her hands._

 _"Here, like this," Charming said as he took Hanna's hands in his and showed her the proper way to make a snowball._

 _"Thanks Daddy," Hanna said with a smile._

 _"Are you two ready over there?" they heard Snow call from her fort._

 _Charming looked down at Hanna, who nodded her head. She was ready. "We're ready!" Charming called out to his wife._

 _"Let's go Daddy!" Hanna said as she picked up a few snowballs and ran out from behind their fort. She saw her mommy and Emma running towards them. She let out a giggle as she sent a snowball flying towards them. It just barely missed Emma's arm._

 _"Mommy, mommy. Get Daddy!" Emma said with a laugh as she threw one at her daddy._

 _"I'm trying Em," Snow said as she threw one after another at her husband, but he was too quick._

 _"I got Mommy!" Hanna yelled with excitement when her snowball hit her mommy on the foot._

 _"I'm gonna get you," Snow said with a grin as she chased after Hanna, lightly throwing a snowball in her direction._

 _"You can't get me Mommy," Hanna giggled as she turned and ran, hiding behind the snow fort again to collect more snowballs._

 _"Daddy, I got you!" Emma said excitedly as she threw a snowball that landed square on his back._

 _"Hey!" Charming said as he turned to see Emma giggling. He had his back turned for a second to check on his partner. He quickly picked up a snowball and chased after his other daughter._

 _"Ahh! Mommy, help me!" Emma screamed as she ran towards her mommy, hiding behind her legs._

 _"Don't even think about it Charming," Snow said with a grin as she threw up the snowball in her hand._

 _Charming eyed up his wife, trying to decide if he could throw his snowball and duck before he got hit himself. He knew Snow's reflexes were fast and it probably wouldn't work, but he took his chances and sent the snowball flying._

 _They both hit each other square in the chest and went to grab another snowball, but they were both out. They ran back to their forts to reload._

 _"Daddy, I made some more," Hanna said._

 _"Good job, Hanna," Charming told her with a wink as he made a few more. "Ready?"_

 _"Wait. Daddy…" Hanna said as she held up her arms to him, wanting him to pick her up._

 _"How about you climb on my back and hold the snowballs?" Charming suggested._

 _"Okay," Hanna said as she climbed onto his back. They ran over to her Mommy and Emma's fort. "Let's get them Daddy."_

 _Emma held some snowballs in her hands as she ran out from behind her fort, ready to get her Daddy and sister. She didn't noticed they were so close though. "Hey, no fair," she said when she saw Hanna on her daddy's back. "Mommy!"_

 _Hanna picked up one of her snowballs and aimed it right at her sister. "Uh oh," Hanna said when her snowball hit Emma directly in the face._

 _A few seconds after the cold snow had hit her face, just enough time for her to realize what had happened, Emma burst into tears. "Momma!"_

 _"What happened, baby?" Snow asked as she came running out from behind the fort._

 _"Han…Hanna h-hit me in the….face," Emma said in between her cries._

 _"I've got you baby, it's okay," Snow said as she picked Emma up in her arms. She went to wipe the snow off of Emma's face, but her glove was covered in snow. She pulled it off with her mouth and wiped the snow off of Emma's face with her hand. "Okay, okay. It's all better now."_

 _"No, Momma. It's still cold," Emma said as she shook her head._

 _"Here you go Em," Charming said as he took off his scarf and wrapped it around her face. He had kept it under his coat, so it wasn't covered in snow. "Better?"_

 _"No, I wanna go inside," Emma cried._

 _"Alright sweetie. Let's go," Snow said as she carried her towards the castle._

 _"Hanna let's…" Charming started to say as he turned around as saw the tears streaming down his other little girl's face. "What's the matter princess?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy. I…I didn't mean to hurt Emma," Hanna said with a sniffle._

 _"I know you didn't. It's okay," Charming said as he picked her up._

 _"No, Emma is hurt," Hanna said as she shook her head._

 _"Mommy is getting her warmed up. She'll be just fine," Charming assured her._

 _"Okay, Daddy," Hanna said as she laid her head down on his shoulder. "Can we go inside now?"_

 _"Yeah baby, let's go," Charming said as he held her tight and carried her into the castle._

 _"All better now?" Snow asked Emma once she had her in some warm clothes and wrapped in a blanket._

 _"Yeah, Mommy. My face isn't cold anymore," Emma said as she snuggled into her her. "I don't like snowball fights anymore."_

 _"Okay, baby," Snow said with a laugh._

 _"I'm serious Mommy," Emma said as she looked up at her. "I don't want to play that game ever again."_

 _"Okay, how about we go find your daddy and sister?" Snow suggested._

 _"Okay," Emma said with a nod of her head._

 _They made their way downstairs to find Hanna and Charming snuggled up on the couch with a tray of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of them. Snow sat on the couch, with Emma on her lap, next to her husband who was holding a guilty looking Hanna._

 _"Emmy…" Hanna said quietly as she nervously looked up at her sister. She hoped Emma wouldn't be mad at her. "I'm sorry I hit your face with the snowball. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

 _"It's okay," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I know you didn't mean it."_

 _"I didn't. I promise," Hanna said as she shook her head. "You're not mad at me?"_

 _"No, I'm not mad," Emma told her. "It was just an accident."_

 _Hanna got a big smile on her face and crawled along the couch towards her sister and gave her a hug. "I love you Emma."_

 _"I love you Hanna," Emma said as she wrapped her arms around her sister._

 _"I made you some hot chocolate! Daddy helped," she said as she pointed to the tray in front of her._

 _"Thanks!" Emma said with a smile as she jumped down to grab a cup._

 _"Momma, we made you some too," Hanna said as she climbed onto her mommy's lap._

 _"Thank you, sweetie," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around her little girl and kissed her on the top of the head._

 _"It smells so good, Daddy," Emma said as she carefully climbed onto his lap to drink her chocolate treat._

 _"It's special Christmas hot chocolate," he told her with a wink, causing Emma to giggle._

 _Snow and Hanna helped themselves to some and the family just enjoyed the rest of their Christmas day together. They took a little nap by the fireplace before getting ready for their big Christmas dinner. After dinner, the girls played with their new toys some more. Snow and Charming soaked in all these precious moments with their girls. They knew these moments were so special. They may have gone a tad overboard with the presents, but they didn't care. They wanted their girls to have everything. They loved them so much._

 _By the time evening came upon them, the girls could no longer keep their eyes open. Snow and Charming carried them upstairs. The insisted on sleeping in Hanna's room for the night. Snow and Charming didn't mind that they didn't sleep in their own rooms. They thought it was adorable and loved that their girls were so close. They gave them each a kiss goodnight, wishing them a Merry Christmas one last time._

 _"Hanna?" Emma whispered, hoping her little sister was still awake._

 _"What Emmy?" Hanna asked._

 _"This was a really fun Christmas."_

 _"It was the best," Hanna said with a yawn._

 _I love you," Emma told her._

 _Hanna smiled. "I love you too, Emma," Hanna said as her eyes slowly closed…_

"Emma!" Hanna shouted as she sat straight up…well tried to. Her head was pounding. "We need to find her!"

"Charming, I think we need to take her to the hospital," Snow said. Hanna had been passed out for only a few seconds, but was mumbling something about Christmas and snowballs.

"No, Momma!" Hanna said, eyes wide with panic. She didn't want to go there.

"Sweetie, your head is bleeding and you've been talking nonsense," Snow said as she gently brushed the hair from her face.

"No, no," Hanna said as she shook her head. She had a pretty strange dream, but she couldn't really remember it now. She must have been talking about it. She was fine now though. She didn't need to go to the hospital.

"Hanna…" Snow said with a sigh. She didn't want to upset her even more, but something needed to be done.

"Snow, I can handle this," Regina said as she came up beside her.

"Okay," Snow said with a nod of her head, knowing what Regina was going to do.

"Hanna, I'm going to help you, but you have to lay really still for me alright?" Regina told her.

"Okay," Hanna said, keeping still just like she was told.

Hanna watched as Regina ran her hands along her head. Hanna could feel some of the pain go away. She felt a lot better and wasn't dizzy anymore.

"There. She should be fine now, as long as she gets some rest," Regina said. "The inside will take longer to heal."

"No hospital?" Hanna asked.

"No..as long as you go home and rest," Regina told her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"Let's get you home, princess," Charming said as he picked her up into his strong arms.

"Okay, Daddy," Emma said, looking around as her dad carried her away. She wondered which direction Emma had gone. She really hoped they would find her soon. She couldn't stand the thought of Emma feeling guilty for what happened. It wasn't her fault and Hanna had to tell her that.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 _Hi all! Here's the next chapter for you! LyssLovesShules33 was looking forward to some Hanna coddling. I made sure to add some in for you! :) OnceInPanem asked for Emma and Hanna to talk about Emma and Hook's relationship. I will try to find a spot for that too in the upcoming chapters! One guest asked for some more Snow and Hanna moments and another guest wanted a particular scene with Elsa. I added some Hanna/Snow in this chapter and the Elsa scene will be in the next one! I just want you all to know that I see your requests and try my very best to fit them all in for you :) Please feel free to give me some more! I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy :)_

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was in her parents' bed. She tried to sit up, but her head was killing her. It was a little better since Regina had used her magic to fix her, but not by much. She was determined though, she did not feel like laying down anymore. Hanna forced herself to sit up and leaned back against the headboard. Her eyes glanced around the apartment. She was hoping to see Emma, but she wasn't there. She didn't see her dad either, which meant he was probably still out looking for Emma. Her mom came into view and saw that she was awake and hurried over. Hanna let out a sigh, she didn't want her mom fussing over her.

"Hey sweetie. How's your head?" Snow asked as she gently ran her hand across the spot on Hanna's head where she had gotten hit. It looked completely healed, but Snow knew Hanna would still be in pain.

"Where's Dad?" Hanna asked, she knew the answer to that, but she was trying to change the subject.

"Hanna, how is your head feeling?" Snow asked her once again.

"Did he find Emma yet? Do you know where she is?"

"You answer my questions first, then I'll answer yours," Snow told her.

"Okay…hurts a little, but I'm fine," Hanna told her with a shrug of her shoulders. She knew her mom wouldn't buy that it didn't hurt at all.

"Just a little?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Mhmm," Hanna said, as she looked down trying to avoid her mother's gaze. She was good at lying to just about everyone but her.

"Tell me the truth," Snow said as she gently lifted her chin.

"I'm fine Mom," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hanna…"

"Alright…it hurts a lot," Hanna said quietly.

"That's what I thought," Snow said with a sigh. She was hoping Hanna's head wouldn't be hurting anymore, but she knew it would be. Snow got up and left the room.

 _Where is she going?_ Hanna thought as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes, which seemed to help some.

"Here, take these," Snow said as she sat on the edge of the bed and held out two pills to her daughter.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she gratefully took them.

"You're welcome," Snow said as she gave her a glass of water.

"How long did Regina say this would last?" Hanna asked as she handed the glass back to her mom.

"She didn't," Snow said as she held out an ice pack to Hanna. "Here put this on your head for awhile."

"Mom, no," Hanna whined as she shook her head. She hated those things. They were too cold and Hanna was pretty sure they didn't even help anyway.

"Hanna please…just for a few minutes," Snow said.

Hanna just looked up at her mom, giving her the eyes. She knew it rarely worked on her, but she had to try…

"Hanna, if your head doesn't start to get better, we'll have to take you to the hospital," Snow told her, ignoring the look she was giving her.

"Fine," Hanna grumbled as she took the ice pack from her mom and placed it against her head. She didn't want to have to go there. "I don't need it though."

"Of course you don't…just humor me. Now, please lay back and relax."

"Have you heard from Dad? Do they know where Emma is?" Hanna asked as she leaned back against the headboard again.

"I just got a text from him before you woke up…they haven't found her yet," Snow said with a sigh. She was really worried about Emma and felt guilty about how she had handled the situation earlier. She needed to talk to her daughter.

"Mom, they have to find her. I need to talk to her….this is all my fault," Hanna said in a panic as she sat up, dropping her icepack.

"Your fault?" Snow asked, not sure why Hanna would think that. "Sweetie no…"

"It is!" Hanna exclaimed as tears started falling down her face. "I…I shouldn't have pushed her. I should have left her alone when she said…." Hanna just let her face fall into her hands as she started to cry.

"Hanna, no…this is not your fault," Snow said as she pulled Hanna into her arms and held her close.

"Yes…it…is," Hanna said in between her sobs as she leaned into her mom for comfort.

"Shhh…" Snow said as she rubbed soothing circles on Hanna's back, trying to get her to calm down. She knew getting this upset would only make Hanna's head hurt even more than it already did.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said with a sniffle as she looked up at her mom once she had calmed down a bit.

"It's not your fault, baby. I promise," Snow said as she placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm the one that yelled at her," Snow sighed as feelings of guilt and regret flooded her thoughts once more.

"You didn't mean it," Hanna told her.

"But I still did it."

"And I still pushed her when I shouldn't have. You never would have yelled at her if I had just left her alone," Hanna said.

"Hanna…" Snow said with a sigh. She was running out of ways to convince her daughter that it wasn't her fault.

"Well, the Snow Queen did have her all out of sorts before we even got there, so it's really _her_ fault," Hanna said with a small grin, she still knew it was her fault though.

"I suppose she did," Snow said, but she still felt Emma running away was on her. She shouldn't have reacted that way.

"Mom, you should be out there. You need to help find her."

"I need to be here with you. You need me right now," Snow said as she gently wiped a stray tear from her daughter's face. "Your dad, Killian, Regina…they'll find her."

"No, I'm fine. You're the best tracker out of all of them. You need to go look for her. Please, Mommy!" Hanna begged.

"Hanna…" Snow couldn't deny that she wanted to be out there looking for Emma, she needed to find her baby and bring her home, but Hanna was hurt and needed her too.

"Please! Please go help them," Hanna said as she started to cry again.

"Okay, baby. Just try to calm down," Snow said as she pulled Hanna close.

Once she could no longer hear cries, Snow picked up the icepack and gently placed it against Hanna's head.

"No, Mommy," Hanna groaned as she tried to push the icepack away

"Just for a few minutes Hanna. Just try to go to sleep," Snow said as she gently pushed Hanna's arm down and covered it with the blanket.

"Okay…" Hanna mumble as she stopped fighting her mom and just closed her eyes.

Snow looked down a few minutes later to find Hanna fast asleep. Snow sighed with relief, knowing sleep would help Hanna's head. Snow leaned back, trying to decide what she should do…stay here with Hanna or go look for her other daughter that needed her too.

Hanna rolled over and opened her eyes to find Henry sitting next to her.

"Henry! Did you find Emma?" Hanna asked excitedly as she sat up. Her head felt much better than it did earlier. Still some pain, but definitely not as much.

"I don't know if they did. They made me come home," Henry said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said with a frown. "Where's my mom?" Hanna asked, surprised she hadn't rushed in here with more medicine and the icepack already.

"She went out to look for Emma too," Henry told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, she said you were begging her to go out and look for her, so she did."

"Yeah, I kind of did," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders, thankful that her mom had left the part out about her crying uncontrollably as she asked. "Wait, so are we here alone?" Hanna asked excitedly.

"What do you think?" Henry asked her with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Who's here with us?" Hanna asked with a roll of her eyes.

"Granny, she's pretty occupied with Neal though. He's been fussy."

"Really?" Hanna smirked.

"Don't even think about it," Henry told her. He knew she was already formulating an escape plan.

"Come on, Henry. We need to find her."

"We will…let's just wait for the right time," Henry told her with a grin. "I'll be right back."

Hanna was relieved. She thought her best friend had gotten soft on her. She should have known Henry would have a plan.

"Here, Grandma told me to give you these," Henry said as he held out two pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she took them.

"And this," Henry said as he gave her the icepack.

"Uh…no, I'm not using that," Hanna said as she tossed it to the other side of the bed. "But if my mom asks, I used it."

Henry just rolled his eyes. "Whatever…just eat your soup then. This order came from Granny and I wouldn't defy her right now if I were you."

"Alright," Hanna said as she picked up her spoon and ate her dinner. She was pretty hungry.

While they waited for everyone to return, the kids talked about their plan to go find Emma. They had to plan it just right, so they wouldn't get caught. Henry was pretty sure they would be able to get out of here without a problem. They stopped talking quickly when the front door opened. They looked up hoping to see Emma, but it she wasn't there. Henry got up to see what information he could get from them. Hanna just stayed where she was…she didn't see the point in going out there if Emma wasn't there.

"Hey kiddo," David said as he came into the room and sat on the bed next to Hanna.

"No luck?" Hanna asked, already knowing the answer.

"No, we couldn't find her," David said with a sigh.

"She doesn't want to be found," Hanna said as she looked down.

"No, I don't think she does, but we're not giving up on her. We'll keep looking," David told her.

Hanna just nodded her head.

"Come here," David said as he pulled her into his arms. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. My head barely hurts now," Hanna told him.

"Good," Charming said as he gave Hanna a kiss on the forehead.

"Hey sweetie, how's your head," Snow asked as she came into the room.

"It's better, Mom," Hanna said.

"I see you put this to good use," Snow said as she held up the melted icepack she found on the other side of the bed.

"I used it a little bit," Hanna lied.

"Uh, huh…" Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows. "Did you at least eat something?"

"Yeah, Granny made soup."

"Good, let's get you another dose of pain meds before bed then," Snow said as she left the room.

"Dad, it really doesn't hurt that much anymore," Hanna told him.

"If it hurts at all you still need to take something. It'll help. By morning, I'm sure you'll be all better."

"Alright," Hanna said. She took the pills her mom gave her without complaint.

"Okay, why don't you lay down and get some sleep. It's past your bedtime," Snow said as she went to get Hanna snuggled under the covers.

"I want to go sleep in my own bed," Hanna said as she threw the blankets off of herself and started to get up.

"Are you sure? What if your head bothers you in the night and…" Snow started to say.

"I'm fine Mommy, I promise," Hanna told her with a smile.

"Alright, we'll be here if you need anything," Snow told her.

"Let me at least take you up," Charming said.

"Daddy, no…" Hanna started to protest, but she was already up in her father's arms.

"Give your mom a kiss goodnight," he said as he leaned Hanna over so she could reach Snow.

Hanna rolled her eyes, but gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Mom. I love you."

"Love you too, baby. See you in the morning," Snow said with a smile.

"Alright princess, sleep tight," Charming said once he was upstairs and placed Hanna in her bed, covering her up with her blankets.

"Goodnight, Dad. Love you," Hanna told him.

"I love you too," Charming said as he gave her a kiss goodnight.

"Night, Gramps," Henry said as he came into the room.

"Goodnight Henry," Charming said before giving Henry a hug and heading back downstairs.

"Okay, so that part of the plan is complete," Hanna said with a sigh of relief. This was phase one…convincing her parents to let her sleep up here. When she was sick her mom liked her to be downstairs with her, but Hanna knew she needed to be upstairs in order for their plan to work.

"Yeah, now we just have to wait for the right moment to make our escape," Henry said with a grin.

"Hanna, wake up," Henry said urgently as he shook her awake.

"What? What?" Hanna said as she shook her head and sat up. Her headache was completely gone now.

"It's time, Let's go," Henry said.

"Okay," Hanna whispered as she climbed out of bed and followed Henry towards the stairs. She changed into regular clothes after her dad put her into bed last night so she would be ready. "What time is it?" she asked. It was still pretty dark outside, but she knew it was morning.

"Almost 5," Henry told her. "Hook and Elsa have been out all night. Your mom and dad just left about 15 minutes ago and Granny is downstairs. Neal is fussy again, so now is our chance."

"Let's go," Hanna said as she quietly picked up her shoes and coat and followed Henry out the door.

They stopped outside for a minute so Hanna could put her coat and shoes on, Henry did they same. Not much usually got by Granny, but luckily she was too preoccupied with the baby. Neal's crying would drowned out any sound Henry and Hanna might have made while leaving. The plan was perfect actually. Everyone would just think Hanna and Henry were still asleep upstairs.

Hanna and Henry spent several hours looking for Emma. They went down by the docks and walked along the beach. Now, they were wandering around in the woods, staying close to the paths so they didn't get lost. They really didn't want to get caught and were lucky they hadn't run into anyone already. They did want to make it back to the loft before anyone noticed and just when they were about to call it quits, they saw her. Emma was leaning up against her yellow bug, looking anxious and scared.

"Mom," Henry said as he ran towards her.

"Emma!" Hanna said as she quickly followed. She was so relieved to see that Emma was alright.

"Guys what are you doing here?"

"We're looking for you," Hanna told her.

"Everyone has been out all night looking for you," Henry added.

"I told you all to stay away. I can't control my powers right now. Listen, don't worry about me. I'm gonna find a way to fix this, but until I do…you gotta go," Emma said as she slowly started to back away from them.

"No!" Henry shouted. "You always think pulling away from people will fix your problems, but it never does. I can help you."

"We both can, Emma. Please," Hanna begged as she and Henry inched closer to her, not letting Emma get to far from them.

"Guys just wait…" Emma said as she looked down at her hands, which were glowing.

"Emma, we're not afraid of you. It's okay," Hanna told her gently, trying to be cautious with her sister.

"Hanna, no," Emma said as she shook her head. "I don't want to hurt you again."

"Emma. I'm fine, really," Hanna told her with a smile.

"But I…I…my magic it just…and your head…" Emma said as she looked up at her sister, a single tear falling down her face as she remembered what she had done.

"Come on, Em. You know I'm tougher than that," Hanna joked, trying to hold back the tears forming in her own eyes. She didn't like seeing her sister so upset.

"But I…" Emma said as she shook her head.

"Mom, it's okay," Henry said as he reached out to hold her hands. Just as he did, a burst of magic flew out from Emma's hands and blasted him back.

"Henry!" the girls both screamed as they ran after him.

"Henry are you okay?" Emma asked, just before stopping herself and holding her hands close. She didn't know what her magic was going to do.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Henry said as he pulled his hand from behind his ear only to find blood.

"Is that blood? Henry what did I do?" Emma asked in a panic.

"It's fine. I'm okay," Henry tried to tell her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Emma said as she shook her head.

"Mom…" Henry started to say.

"Please stop. Don't come any closer. I love you kid but you gotta go," Emma said as she backed away. "Han get him home."

"No, please…" the kids started to say.

"Just go!" Emma yelled as more magic shot from her hands.

With that, Henry ran off. Hanna stood for a second and turned to Emma.

"Emma, please just come home with us," she begged her big sister.

"Hanna go," Emma warned.

"Emma, please just listen…"

"Hanna I don't want you here! Get Henry home now!" Emma yelled. She didn't mean to be so harsh, but she couldn't risk hurting her again.

Hanna stood, eyes wide with shock for a moment. Emma had never yelled at her like _that_ before. All Hanna wanted to do was help. She listened to her sister though and ran after Henry, making sure they got themselves home.

Hanna and Henry stood outside the door to the loft, pausing a moment before they went in. They could hear the adults talking inside. They were going to get caught, but they didn't care. Neither spoke a word to the other on the walk home. They were just so upset about what happened. Not about Henry getting hurt. They were upset with themselves for not being able to bring Emma home.

""And we go out, and we find our daughter," David said just as the kids walked in.

"You don't have to look anymore," Henry told him.

"Henry…Hanna?" David said a little surprised to see them coming through the front door.

"We thought you two were asleep upstairs," Snow said.

"What happened?" David asked.

"We snuck out, okay," Hanna told them.

"We're sorry, but we found her," Henry said.

"How is she? Is she okay? Is she hurt?" they both asked at the same time.

"She's out in the woods. I thought we could help calm her down, but when we showed up it…" Henry started to tell them.

"It just made things worse," Hanna added.

"Come with me I'll clean you up in the bathroom," Snow said, noticing the cut behind Henry's ear.

David turned to Hanna and raised his eyebrows at her. He was not happy about her sneaking out again.

Hanna looked up at her dad and opened her mouth to explain, but she couldn't. She just wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. She couldn't help it. She was so mad at herself for not being able to help Emma.

"Daddy….I'm…I'm sorry…" Hanna said in between her sobs.

"It's okay princess," David said as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to the couch. He held her close and rubbed circles on her back, trying to get her to calm down so she could talk to him.

Snow came out of the bathroom with Henry, who promptly ran upstairs, and looked for her daughter. She wanted an explanation as to why she was out looking for her sister when she was suppose to be resting. When she saw Hanna sitting on the couch with Charming, so upset, her heart broke for her little girl. Her poor baby had been through so much. Both of her little girls have and Snow didn't know what to do to make everything better.

"Baby, it's okay," Snow said as she sat down on the couch and brushed the hair out of Hanna's face.

"Mommy…I…I tried," Hanna said as she reached for her mom.

"I know, baby. I know. Shh…just calm down," Snow said as she pulled her little girl close.

"Tell us what happened," Charming said.

"She…she was in the woods…and…." Hanna tried to explain, but she couldn't get her words out. She was just too upset.

"It's okay, just slow down," Charming said as he gently rubbed her arm.

Hanna nodded her head and took a few deep breaths. Once she was calm, she filled her parents in on everything that happened.

"She said she didn't want me there," Hanna said with a sniffle as she looked up at her mom.

"Hanna she didn't mean it," Snow told her as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"When your powers are out of control, everything is upside-down. You don't want to be anywhere near the people you care about," Elsa told Hanna.

"Wonderful!" Hook interjected. "Should we send Sneezy after her then? Or Happy, which is the dwarf she despises?" He was obviously just as frustrated as any of them.

"I was so scared that I would hurt Anna until I finally realized, you can't run away from the people who love you because in the end they're the only ones who can help you," Elsa continued.

Hanna just snuggled into her mom and tried to take in what Elsa said. Hanna tried to get Emma to come home. She really did, but nothing she said would work. Hanna was so disappointed in herself. She couldn't get Emma to listen…she was too scared. Emma was scared of her powers. All Hanna wanted to do was help, but Emma just yelled at her. Emma was just trying to protect her though. Deep down Hanna knew that, but it still hurt. Hanna didn't like seeing her sister this way. She didn't like not being able to help. This was all so frustrating…the people here, they all loved Emma, and were the only ones who would be able to help her get her powers under control. They couldn't make things better if she kept pushing them away though. When would Emma finally realize that? Hanna didn't know what else to do. She just needed a break from all of this.

"I'm gonna go see Henry," Hanna said with a sigh as she got up and left the room.

Hanna slowly opened the door to the bedroom to find Henry just sitting on his bed. Hanna went over and sat next to him.

"I don't want to talk about it," Henry told Hanna.

"Good. Neither do I," Hanna said as she laid back on the bed.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. When the kids didn't respond, the door slowly opened and Elsa walked in.

"I brought you some ice. Thought it might help," Elsa said as she held out the ice, which she had just made appear in her hand.

"Thanks," Henry said as he took the ice and held it behind his ear.

"You know Emma didn't mean to hurt either of you, right?" Elsa asked the kids.

"We know that," Hanna said as she sat up.

"Good. Emma's magic…it's tied to her emotions. Just like mine is. You saw how out of control I was in the ice cave," Elsa said as she looked at Hanna.

Hanna nodded her head. "You were just scared."

"I was and I couldn't control my powers," Elsa said, feeling guilty about everything she put Emma and Hanna through that night. "The reason she hurt you was because she was trying so hard not to."

"Well what do we do to help her?" Hanna asked desperately.

"I…I don't know," Elsa said as she looked down. Until Emma stopped pushing away those she loved, there wasn't much they could do. "Just don't give up on her."

"We won't," Hanna assured her. She looked over at Henry, who was being very quiet. He was just so upset.

Elsa went back downstairs and Regina walked in just a few moments later.

"Hi Regina," Hanna said with a small smile.

"How's your head?" she asked the young girl.

"It's better now. Thanks," Hanna told her.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he looked up at her.

"I heard you were hurt," Regina said as she examined the cut behind his ear. "I also brought the locator potion your grandparents asked for. They're going to use it to find Emma."

"I'm gonna go downstairs…I'll see you later," Hanna said as she got up to leave. She wanted to give Henry and Regina some time alone. Maybe she could cheer him up a bit.

Hanna walked down the stairs just as her mom's phone started to ring.

"It's her!" Snow said as she hurried to answer.

Hanna could hear Emma through the phone. "Hey Mom, it's me. Did Henry and Hanna come home?"

"Yes yes, no they're fine," Snow assured her. "Emma I am so sorry about what happened yesterday. I don't want you to ever think that we're afraid of you…"

Snow continued her conversation with Emma for a few minutes, then hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" David asked.

"She said she's going to get rid of her magic. Forever," Snow said as she looked up at her husband.

"Wait, what?" Hanna said as she shook her head. Get rid of her magic? What kind of solution was that?

"How is that even possible?" Elsa asked.

"She said this will all be over soon, and she can't wait to be home for our cocoa with cinnamon," Snow told them…still trying to wrap her head around what her daughter had just told her.

"Did she say anything about the method? A spell or a magic object of some kind?" Hook asked urgently.

"Who cares how she's doing it? That's not what matters here," David told him.

"You're absolutely right. I wonder if she tried to call me," Hook said as he reached for his phone. "Bloody hell, I left my talking phone in the back of your truck."

"It's just called a phone," David told him…still in shock about what his daughter was about to do.

"What an impractical name. I'll be back in two shakes," Hook said as he quickly left.

Hanna sat down in the chair and tried to wrap her head around what Emma was planning to do. This wasn't a good idea…was it? Hanna didn't know, but she definitely didn't have a good feeling about this. Emma couldn't just give up her powers, could she? She put her head down in her hands as she tried to understand what was happening…she was pretty sure her headache was coming back.

Hanna looked up awhile later to find her parents not in the room anymore. She could hear their hushed voices talking in their bedroom. She quietly walked over so she could hear what they were saying.

"You remember the night Emma was born before we put her in the wardrobe?" Hanna heard her dad say. "You said we had to give her her best chance. Maybe now her best chance is for her to be…normal."

Hanna slowly backed away. She didn't like what she was hearing. How could her parents want Emma to give up her magic? That's what made Emma…Emma. She was the savior. Her magic was a part of her. Hanna couldn't let this happen. She remembered what Elsa said earlier about not giving up on her. Well, Hanna wasn't going to. She loved Emma, and she was going to do everything in her power to stop her from doing this. Hanna quickly put on her coat and grabbed the locator potion and Emma's scarf from the table before exiting the loft. She would find her sister and bring her home once and for all.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 ** _Wow, Chapter 40 already? I can't believe it! Thank you all so much for your support. All of the favorites, follows, and reviews truly mean a lot to me! You're all so wonderful! I really hope you like what I did with this chapter! Enjoy :)_**

Once Hanna made it safely outside, she tried to figure out how exactly she was suppose to use this locator potion Regina had made. She never used it before, but how hard could it be? Hanna set Emma's scarf on the ground, then carefully opened the bottle. She poured the light blue liquid onto the scarf and waited…

"Come on you stupid thing," Hanna said as she gave the scarf a nudge with her foot. For a split second Hanna started to panic. _What if I did it wrong? The potion is gone. I can't try again! Crap!_ Just as Hanna was about to stomp on the stupid scarf, it started to float. "Finally," Hanna said with a sigh of relief. She ran after the the floating object that would lead her to her sister.

The scarf led Hanna to a big house. She had never been here before. She saw Emma's bug parked out front and bright lights coming from inside the house. She knew Emma was here…Hanna just hoped that she wasn't too late.

Hanna followed the scarf to the door, where it promptly stopped floating and fell to the ground. Hanna tried to oped the door, but it was locked. She couldn't get inside. She didn't know what she was going to do. _How am I suppose to help Emma now?_ she thought as she frantically pulled on the door as if it would just magically unlock. She was just about to look for a rock to break the window when she heard a voice from behind.

"Need some help?"

She turned to see Elsa standing there. "What are you doing here?" Hanna asked in a panic. "You can't take me back home. I have to help her."

"I'm not," Elsa assured her. "I understand why you're here. Now, please step aside. I can open the door."

Hanna nodded her head and did what Elsa asked. She watched as Elsa used her ice powers to freeze the door, breaking the lock. She opened the door and allowed Hanna to go in first.

Hanna ran through the door and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw her sister. Emma was clutching her hands close to her, just like she had done in the woods earlier today. She still wasn't in control. The sparks coming from the lights also proved that. Emma was walking towards a set of closed doors…the bright light was coming from inside that room. Hanna didn't know what was in there, but she couldn't let Emma go.

"Emma stop!" Hanna yelled as she ran closer to her sister.

"Hanna…what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked in a panic. "You have to leave now," she told her as a few more sparks flew from the chandelier above.

"No. I'm not leaving this time," Hanna said as she inched closer to Emma. "I won't let you do this."

"My powers are out of control there's no other way. Please, go now," Emma begged as tears streamed down her face.

"There's always another way, Emma. You don't have to get rid of your magic," Hanna told her.

"I do…I…don't want to hurt you or Henry like that ever again," Emma said as she shook her head.

"Emma, we're both fine. The only thing wrong with us is that we're worried about you."

"Hanna just go. Let me do this and I'll be home soon. I promise," Emma told her.

"No. I'm not going anywhere unless you come with me," Hanna told Emma firmly.

"Hanna please, you'll only make it worse," Emma said desperately as her hands started to shake.

"Don't panic, Emma," Hanna said calmly as she held up her hands.

"You're not safe here," Emma said as she shook her head.

"Emma, I'm not afraid," Hanna said as she continued to walk closer.

"Just get out!" Emma yelled just like she had done earlier today. It worked before, and Emma hoped it would be enough to make Hanna go home again.

"That's not going to work this time," Hanna told her as she shook her head. "You can yell at me all you want. I don't care. I'm not going to let you do this."

"Damn it, Hanna!" Emma shouted as sparks burst from her hands. She quickly pulled them close to her again. "Don't you see? I have to get rid of this," Emma said as the tears continued to fall. Why couldn't her stubborn sister understand?

"You don't have to. We can fix this. You can get control over your powers again," Hanna assured her.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I think I can help," Elsa said as she entered the room. "Giving up your magic is not the answer."

"No…I…I've hurt too many people," Emma said as she shook her head.

"I know how scary it is hurting someone you love, but Hanna is here. She can help you. Anna helped me, but…" Elsa tried to tell Emma.

"Yeah, you told me all about how Anna's love saved you and that's great, but guess what? My version of that didn't work. Not with Hanna or Henry. I hurt them both. This is all I have left," Emma said as she turned towards the door.

"Emma no!" Hanna cried out as tears fell from her eyes.

"I was wrong. It wasn't just Anna's love that saved me," Elsa called out.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked as she turned back around.

"When I landed in this strange town. I was certain that without Anna I was doomed, but I got control over my powers again without her," Elsa said.

"How?" Emma asked.

"I…didn't really know until today. Until that same thing happened to you and then it finally hit me. It's not only Anna's love or Hanna's that can save us. They accept us for who we are and that's important, but that's not enough. It's on us too. You have to love yourself, Emma. The good and the bad. The only way to ever truly be in control of your powers is to embrace them because this…this is who you are."

"Elsa's right, Emma. You have to accept yourself for who you are. Please…" Hanna said as she reached out her hand towards her sister.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked, holding her hands even closer as more tears fell down her face.

"I'm helping you embrace your powers, just take my hand," Hanna begged.

"No," Emma said as she shook her head. "This could kill you. I already hurt you once. I won't do it again."

"Trust her Emma. Anna was the only one who believed in me. She convinced everyone that I wasn't the monster they thought I was. Even after I froze her heart, she never stopped believing in me. I was only able to believe in myself because I knew she believed in me. Hanna believes in you, just as Anna did me. She hasn't stopped fighting for you since the moment you lost control of your powers. Let her help you through this," Elsa told her.

Emma looked over at her sister. Elsa was right. Emma never once saw Hanna show fear when she lost control, only love. When she set that bottle boiling and their mom pulled Neal away, Emma saw the look on Hanna's face. Her little sister noticed and was hurt by what their mother had done. Emma didn't harbor any hard feelings towards her mom. She understood. Emma was sure Hanna had given their mom an earful when they got home though. Even when Emma had blasted a hole in the wall of the sheriff's station, the only person's eyes she didn't see fear in was Hanna's. Hanna didn't hesitate to run after her and try to convince her that she wasn't going to hurt anyone. In the woods after Emma had hurt Henry…Hanna still tried to stand by her, begging her to come home. Her little sister believed in her, so maybe that was enough…maybe Emma could believe in herself too.

"Han…I…" Emma said as she shook her head. She was still hesitating. What if something bad happened?

"Emma, I believe in you. Now all you have to do is believe in yourself," Hanna said with a smile as she reached out for her sister's hand once more.

Emma slowly reached out her hand and put it in her sister's. There was a burst of light, then all of the flickering stopped. Emma could feel it. She was in control. She didn't know how she knew, but she could tell. She wasn't going to be sending sparks flying from the lights above anymore. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry as she pulled her sister in to her arms.

"I knew you could do it," Hanna said as she looked up as her sister.

"It was all thanks to you," Emma said as she looked down, giving Hanna a smile.

"Swan! Are you alright?…" Hook said as he came running into the room, pulling Emma into his arms.

"She didn't do it…she didn't get take away her magic!" Hanna told him excitedly.

"Wow, I've never seen people so happy about me _not_ doing something," Emma said with a laugh.

"We'll find another way to defeat the Snow Queen…together," Hook said right before kissing her.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and looked away when they practically started making out right in front of her. She noticed Elsa look away as well.

"Easy Tiger, we've got company…" Emma told him.

"Yeah, I don't want to see that," Hanna told Hook with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hook gave Hanna a wink. "Should we head outside then? I think some people are looking for you."

"Emma! Did you do it?" Snow asked in a panic as she pulled Emma into her arms and held her tight.

"I didn't. Thanks to Elsa and Hanna."

"I'm so so glad," Snow said with a sigh of relief. "Please don't change."

"I don't want to," Emma said.

"We love you no matter what," David told her.

"I know…" Emma said as she turned to find her son. "Hey kid! How are you?"

"Just glad you're okay," Henry said as he wrapped his arms around his mom.

"So, your magic…are you in control of it again?" Snow asked.

"Absolutely," Emma said as she rolled up her sleeves. She wiggled her fingers a little bit and lit up the sky with the most beautiful fireworks.

Hanna couldn't help but smile as she watched her sister's light show in the sky. She was proud of Emma. Hanna knew all along that Emma would be able to her get powers under control. Now, Emma knew that too, and Hanna couldn't have been happier. She was kind of hoping this firework display would last forever though…she knew once it was over she'd have to answer to her parents for sneaking out to go find Emma.

"Hanna…" David said once Emma's fireworks were gone.

Hanna sighed and slowly turned around…here it comes. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and just looked down at her shoes.

"Hanna look at us," Snow said.

Hanna couldn't tell by the sounds of their voices if they were upset with her or not. She slowly lifted her head and looked up at them. She still couldn't tell how they were going to react.

"Mom, Dad…don't be to hard on her. If it weren't for Hanna I…" Emma started to tell them. She knew if it wasn't for her sister, things could be very different for her right now. She was grateful for what Hanna did for her and didn't want her getting in trouble for it.

Snow gave her eldest daughter a smile and then turned to her youngest. "Thank you, Hanna."

"What?" Hanna said as she looked up at her mom with confusion?

"Thank you for realizing what took us a little longer to," David told his little girl. "You knew it was wrong for Emma to give up her powers."

"You saved her," Snow said as tears fell from her eyes. She and her husband felt so guilty for even thinking about letting Emma get rid of her magic. Their little girl knew better though. If it weren't for her…well, Snow didn't even want to think about that.

"You were the hero today, Princess," David said as he scooped her up in his arms.

Hanna couldn't help but smile as she hugged her dad tight. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"So, I'm really not in trouble?" Hanna asked as she lifted her head and looked at her parents.

"No," David told her with a laugh as he set her back down.

"Although…" Snow said as she put her arm around Hanna. "I'm not too happy about you being out and about when you should have been resting," Snow said in regards to Hanna's head.

"Sorry, Mom," Hanna said as she leaned in an wrapped her arms around her. "I'll rest as soon as we get home, promise."

"Good," Snow said as she kissed the top of her little girl's head.

"Mom, where did you get that?" Hanna heard Henry ask. She looked over to see what he was talking about.

"I don't know," Emma said as she pulled at the yellow ribbon on her wrist.

"Emma, what's happening?" Elsa asked as she too tried to pull the ribbon off without success. "It won't come off."

"Mine wont either."

"It's like it's funneling all my magic away, like it's harnessing it somehow."

"Any idea what this is?" David asked.

"No, but I have a pretty good idea where it came from," Emma said.

The Snow Queen. They knew it was her. This had something to do with the Snow Queen's crazy idea to replace her sisters with Emma and Elsa. Nobody was going to let that happen. Everyone agreed that there wasn't much they could do about it tonight though, the ribbons didn't seem to be harming Elsa or Emma in any way, so they all decided to go home for the night. It was late and everyone had a long couple of days. They would figure out what this Snow Queen was up to tomorrow.

"Here's that hot cocoa you wanted earlier," Snow said with a wink as she handed Emma the mug.

"Thanks, Mom," Emma said with a smile as she took the warm treat.

"Can't I have some?" Hanna asked.

"You promised me you'd be resting once we got home," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter, who had been playing on the floor with her little brother for the past half hour. Neal was sitting in his bouncy seat smiling up at his big sister who was making funny faces for him.

"Aw Mom, but look at this cute little face," Hanna said as she pointed towards her baby brother. "I can't resist that."

"Well this cute little prince is going to bed and I think his sister should too," Snow said as she picked the baby up from his seat.

"No, no. I'll rest…on the couch," Hanna said as she quickly scrambled onto the couch next to her sister.

"Hanna…"

"Please, Mommy?" Hanna said as she stuck out her lip.

"Alright," Snow said, giving in to Hanna's request.

"And the hot chocolate?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"There's a mug of it in the kitchen for you," she told Hanna with a wink.

"Yay! Thanks Mom," Hanna said she ran to the kitchen to get her drink.

"Hey, no fair. Where's my hot chocolate?" Henry said as he came into the living room a few minutes later.

"There's some more in the kitchen," Hanna told him with a laugh.

"Yes!" Henry said as he went to get one for himself.

"You kids sure do get excited about your hot cocoa," David said as he walked into the room.

"Not a kid," Emma said as she looked up at her dad.

"You're _my_ kid," David said as he sat down next to his daughter and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Plus, you get excited just like those two."

"Yeah, yeah," Emma said as she rolled her eyes at him, but she also couldn't help the smile that spread across her face.

"Anyone need a refill on whipped cream?" Henry asked with a grin as he came back into the room holding the can.

"Me!" Hanna said as she reached out to take it from Henry. She topped her hot chocolate off with some and then handed it to her sister who did the same.

"Let me have some of that," David said as he took it from Emma.

"But Dad you…" Hanna started to say. He didn't even have a mug of hot cocoa.

Hanna, Henry and even Emma started to laugh though when he tipped the can up and sprayed the whipped cream directly into his mouth.

"Don't tell your mother," David said with a mouth full of cream.

"Don't tell your mother what?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows as she came back into the room holding mugs of hot cocoa for her and her husband.

"Nothing," David said as he slyly put the whipped cream behind the pillow.

The kids were trying really hard to contain their laughter.

"Alright," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders as she sat down next to Hanna and placed the mugs onto the coffee table. "I don't know what's so funny, but can you hand me the whipped cream that you put behind the pillow, David?" Snow asked with a smirk.

"Busted," Henry said as he, Emma, and Hanna burst out laughing.

David sheepishly handed his wife the can of whipped cream. He couldn't get anything past her. Snow topped her and her husband's hot cocoa off with what was left of the whipped cream and sprinkled some cinnamon on top. The family just enjoyed the rest of their evening together. They knew tomorrow would bring a whole new set of worries and struggles as they figured out what the Snow Queen was up to, but for now they had this. They had this moment together and they would cherish it.

 ** _Okay everyone, I need your help. Obviously the Snow Queen is going to cast the spell of shattered sight soon, and I can't decide what I want to do with Hanna. I really don't want to do anything where Snow and Charming say mean things to her…I don't even know if they would since she's their child. We didn't get to see how they would have interacted with Emma while they were cursed. I just think that would open up too many wounds for Hanna if they were mean to her and I don't want to go down that road lol I have a few ideas, but could use some of yours! What would you like to see happen? Leave a review or PM me :)_**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 _Hi everyone! I'm sorry for being so MIA lately. I just haven't been in the mood to write anything for some reason, but I was reading back through your reviews, and they made me want to continue! I'm going to try really hard to see this story through to the end! I hope I still have some readers out there! Leave me some reviews so I know you're still reading! Enjoy :)_

"I was right, my aunt is actually doing this," Elsa said as she looked out from the clock tower at what was coming.

"The spell of shattered sight," Snow said. The curse the Snow Queen was putting on the town. The one that would turn everyone against those they loved.

"What do we do?" Hanna asked as she watched the sparkling gray clouds that were coming towards them.

"We open the mines and the vault. We take shelter there," David told everyone.

"This is magic. It doesn't care about ceilings," Regina said.

"How long?" Hook asked.

"By sundown. By sundown everyone in this town will start tearing each other apart," Regina answered.

"Okay, the answer is simple. Let's not be in town," Emma said.

Everyone made their way to the town line…to the ice wall. They had to find a way to get it down. If they could destroy the wall, everyone could escape the town before the spell hit. That wasn't going to be an easy task though. Hanna watched as her dad approached the wall and hit it with an ice pick. The wall blasted him back and even more ice shot up from the ground. This wasn't going to work. The only thing that came out of going to the wall was Elsa finding her sister's necklace. Hanna didn't see what the big deal was, but Elsa saw it as a sign of hope.

After they left the wall, Hanna went with her parents to tell the people of the town to separate from their loved ones just in case they weren't able to stop the spell in time. Then, they met up with everyone back at the library to devise a plan.

Emma and Elsa explained to everyone that they used a locator spell on Anna's necklace, which led them to the mines. Anna was down there. If they could find Anna, they'd be able to use a strand of her hair to stop the spell. Anna had been under the spell before, so she could be the one to put a stop to it.

Leroy was looking at a map of the mining tunnels. He was sure he and the dwarves could clear it.

"Look at this mess! A good mayor checks that these things are kept up to code," Regina said as she looked up at Snow.

"Yeah, well, if the mayor only has to worry about _one_ villain and it's _herself_ that frees up a lot of time for infrastructure. I've had other issues," Snow argued back.

Regina just raised her eyebrows at her step daughter. Hanna couldn't help but grin.

"Leroy, how long to clear the passage?" Emma asked.

"Couple hours, maybe. We can get right on it," he told her.

"We don't have a couple of hours," Regina said in frustration. "Have you guys not been watching the clock? It'll be sundown before you munchkins finish."

"Dwarves, sister," Leroy corrected her.

"Like I care," Regina told him. "Let's just blast through and take the risk."

"I just got a call from Belle at the diner," David said as he approached the group. "It turns out they can possibly make the counter spell even if we don't find Anna."

"How?" Hanna asked him.

"They can pull the mirror dust out of the necklace and try to use that," David said.

"It's exactly the same?" Snow asked.

"Almost. It'll take a little longer. The process is difficult and…it will destroy the necklace."

"So, the necklace can either save all of us _or_ Anna," Emma concluded.

"No. It can do both. We have time," Elsa insisted.

"We don't," Regina insisted. "Exploring these tunnels could take days.

"So, what'll it be? Save the town or save the sister?" Leroy asked.

After some arguing, they all decided that they should do what's best for the most people. They were going to use the necklace to save the town. They had to give this town it's best chance. Emma reluctantly went to Elsa to get the one thing that could find her sister. Elsa willingly gave Emma the bag with the necklace inside, and they all went to Granny's to give it to the fairies, who were preparing the counter spell.

They made it to Granny's, but found Elsa had filled the bag with pebbles from the mine and had taken the necklace to find Anna on her own.

"We can go find Elsa," Hanna suggested.

"We can go back and get it," Emma agreed.

No, it…it's too late," Belle informed them.

"Too late? Already?" Snow asked in a panic.

"By the time you get back here, yes. Without Anna being here physically, there's no way to make the counter spell in time." Belle told her.

"Time for a hope speech? Virtues of blind faith?" Regina said as put her hands on her hips and looked over at Snow.

"Well it seems Elsa's blind faith is exactly what's screwing us right now," Snow said.

"Coming from you, that's just terrifying," Regina told her.

Hanna agreed with Regina and it made her really scared. Her mom was always full of hope. She always believe they could find a way. If her mom didn't believe, then they really were screwed.

"Well, I'm not giving up," Emma told them. "I know she's down in the mines looking for Anna. I'm gonna go help Elsa find her."

"Well, then go because right now, that's our only shot," David told her.

Hanna watched her sister run out the door…one final attempt to find Anna and stop this curse. Hanna knew she wouldn't find her in time though. This spell was coming, and there was nothing they could do about it. Hanna felt a little better knowing she had her parents here with her. They could get through anything together.

"Regina, I need you to take Hanna," Snow said as she looked over at her stepmother.

"What? No!" Hanna argued. She was scared. She wanted to stay with her mom and dad.

"Put her in a room and protect it with a spell," Snow said.

"Mom, I want to be with you!"

"Will you do this?" Snow continued, ignoring her daughter's objections.

"Of course," Regina told her.

"Dad, I…I don't want to go," Hanna said as tears started streaming down her face. Maybe he would listen.

"Hanna it's for the best," David said agreeing with his wife.

"No, it's not…I don't want to be alone. I want you to be with me. Please!" Hanna pleaded.

"Hanna we just don't know how this spell is going to affect us we…" Snow started to explain. She had no idea how she and Charming would react under this curse. What if they said horrible things to Hanna? She would not subject her daughter to that. She couldn't imagine any part of her, cursed or otherwise, that would say even one mean thing to any of her babies. She just couldn't take that chance though.

"It's what needs to happen. You need to go with Regina," Snow told her firmly.

"But, we don't know what's going to happen or how long it will last. What if…what if I never see you again," Hanna said as she looked up at her parents.

"You will. Your sister is going to fix this," Snow told her with a gentle smile as she wiped the tears from Hanna's eyes.

"We believe in her," David said.

"Where will you go? And what about Neal?" Hanna asked.

"We'll lock ourselves in the jail cells. Emma can take Neal. She'll keep him safe," Snow said.

Hanna nodded her head. The ribbons the Snow Queen put on Emma and Elsa would prevent the spell from affecting them. Neal would be safe with her. Her parents would be safe in the cells. No one would be able to hurt them in there.

"I'm scared," Hanna whispered as she looked down.

"You are going to be just fine. We'll see you when this is all over," Snow said as she pulled Hanna into her arms, trying to hold back tears. Snow had no idea how long this spell would really last, or when she would see her babies again.

"You're going to be okay, kiddo. We love you," Charming said as he put his arm around Hanna and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," Hanna said with a sniffle, clinging to her parents. She never wanted to let go.

"Come on, Hanna it's time," Regina told her gently.

"Okay," Hanna said as her mom and dad released their grip on her. She turned and went willingly with Regina.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Henry asked when he saw her coming into the mayor's office with his mom.

"My mom and dad want Regina to put me in a room with a protection spell," Hanna told him with a sigh.

"We have to go. Listen to me Henry. I'm going to seal this place. You're going to be locked in, but more importantly, everyone else will be locked out," Regina told him.

"I understand," Henry said, trying to put on a brave face.

"Hanna will be in the room across the hall," Regina said.

"Okay," Henry said with a nod of his head.

"Don't be scared," Regina told him.

"I'm not mom. Emma and Elsa will fix this. I have faith," Henry told her and Regina pulled him in for a hug.

"Let's go, Hanna," Regina said as she pulled the young girl by the hand towards the door.

"Wait," Hanna said as she pulled her hand away and ran back towards Henry, giving him a hug. "If one of us gets out…" Hanna started to whisper into his ear.

"We'll get the other out," Henry whispered back.

"I'll see you when this is all over," Hanna said as she gave him one more squeeze and ran back to Regina, who was waiting by the door.

Hanna watched as Regina raised her arms and placed the protection spell over the door. She took Hanna to the room across the hall.

"This protection spell is the same as Henry's. No one will be able to get in here," Regina assured her.

"I know," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "Thanks Regina."

Regina just gave Hanna a smile before closing the door. Hanna saw the burst of light shine over the doorway. This was it…she was stuck in here. Hanna turned around to take in her surroundings. The room was just a smaller office. There was a desk and two armchairs. There were no windows though, except for the very small one in the door that looked out into the hallway. This room started to make Hanna feel even more trapped than she already was. She sighed and plopped herself down in one of the chairs and waited.

Hanna jumped when the thunder roared loudly outside. She looked up and could see something coming through the air vents. It was little shards of glass floating down from the ceiling. Hanna covered her head with her arms. She wondered how the spell would make her feel. Would she really want to destroy those she loved the most? Would she have all of these vengeful thoughts and want to take it out on them? Hanna couldn't imagine having any negative feelings towards Emma, Henry, her parents…

Hanna slowly lifted her head. _My parents. How could they even call themselves that? They may be my parents by blood, but they don't know me. My mom didn't even know about me until the night I was born. And what did she do? She left me! A curse was being cast over the kingdom, and she just left me all alone. Anything could have happened to me, but no she had to make sure Emma was okay. Emma, Emma, Emma. That's all anybody cares about. My stupid, savior sister. What even makes her so special anyways? She wasn't. I can do anything Emma can. I could even break this stupid spell the Snow Queen cast if I wanted to._ Hanna stood up and walked towards the door. She stopped and stared at it. She knew Regina put a protection spell on it, but Hanna didn't care. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob.

"Ahhh!" Hanna screamed as she quickly pulled her hand back from the door. The stupid thing shocked her. She should have known better. That's what Regina's protection spells always did. Hanna swiftly kicked the door and started pacing back and forth in front of it.

 _I have to get out of here somehow._ Hanna stomped over to the desk and pick up a paper weight. She threw it as hard as she could at the glass window. The weight bounced right off and Hanna had to quickly duck so it wouldn't hit her in the face. Hanna rolled her eyes and continued to pace.

 _Where the heck is Henry? He should be trying to get out too. He's probably not though. He's probably just sitting in that cozy office doing nothing. I can't count on him to do anything right. He's the one who got us all into this mess in the first place. Believing in those stupid fairy tales and sucking me in too. He's the one who had the bright idea to go get Emma and bring her here. What an idiot! If it weren't for him I would still be minding my own business and living at the orphanage. I liked it there. Nobody bothered me. I was allowed to do whatever I wanted. I didn't have any rules. I walked around town anytime I wanted. I didn't have a stupid bedtime. Bedtimes are for little kids. My parents are always treating me like I'm a little kid! Making me eat my vegetables, not letting me watch TV when I want, making me go to bed early, not letting me out of their sight…unless they were out doing something cool like chasing down a villain or something. Then I have to stay home with a babysitter. I'm not a baby! They have a baby. Why can't they just focus on Neal and leave me alone! It's not like they didn't focus enough on Neal anyway though. He gets loads of attention from them. What do they even need me for? They have their saviour and their baby. I'm just something extra they have to deal with. They don't care about me, they just like torturing me with all these rules! It's not fair!_

Hanna stopped pacing. She decided that she wanted to go find her parents and give them a piece of her mind. She knew exactly where they were…conveniently locked in a cell at the police station. They wouldn't be able to get out. Hanna knew she could yell at them all she wanted, and they couldn't do a thing. This was her opportunity.

"If I could just get out of this stupid room!" Hanna shouted as she looked out the window, thinking she would just see an empty hallway. It wasn't empty though, Hook was there. He was standing right outside Regina's office, where Henry was. "What the hell is that stupid pirate doing here?" Hanna whispered to herself.

Hanna watched Hook try to open the door. "Henry, I know you're in there mate," he said. "I need you to come with me now."

 _Come with him? Why would Hook want Henry to come with him?_ Hanna continued to listed so she could figure out what that dirty pirate was up to.

"Dirty? I bathe quite frequently thank you very much," Hook said.

Hanna wondered if he had heard what she was thinking. She quickly realized that he was probably just responding to something Henry had said. _Henry may be an idiot, but at least he was right about that dirty pirate._

Hook said a few more things to Henry through the door before pulling something from his jacket pocket. It was some sort of magic potion. Hanna watched as he poured it over the door, and walked right inside where Henry was. Hanna heard a gasp then a loud thud, and she saw Henry running from the room.

"Henry! Get me out of here!" Hanna screamed.

Henry stopped and smirked at Hanna. "You're on your own," he said with a laugh as he continued to run down the hallway.

Hanna turned and kicked the trash can as hard as she could, sending it flying across the room. She screamed and started pushing everything off of the desk. Pens, papers, folders, paper clips…they went all over the floor. Hanna knew she was making a mess of whoever's office this was, but she didn't care. She couldn't believe Henry would just leave her in here like this.

"Some friend he is!" Hanna screamed. _How could he betray me like that?_ Hanna was so mad. She couldn't remember ever being this mad in her life. She couldn't stand being in here anymore she had to get out. Hanna closed her eyes tight and thought of how much she wanted out of this room. She wanted to go out there and tell off her so called friend for leaving her behind. Hanna could feel her hands starting to shake, she was so mad. She wanted to show up her sister and prove she was just as good if not better! Hanna could feel her face turning red from anger. She had so much she wanted to say to her parents and couldn't wait to give them an earful! She just had to get on the other side of this door and she would be free. Hanna squeezed her eyes tighter and tighter…finally she felt herself being transported. She opened her eyes and found herself exactly on the other side of the door. She would have preferred to have poofed herself to the jail, but this would do. At least she was out from behind the protection spell.

Hanna looked over to find Hook lying on the ground on top of a bunch of marbles. He looked like he was in pain. Hanna laughed. "Serves you right, you dirty pirate."

"Hanna wait. It's not safe!" Hook yelled. Hanna barely heard him. She was already halfway to the exit. She was going to that jail. There were people there who needed to hear what she had to say.

Hanna made her way through the town. She saw people fighting everywhere. The dwarves were going after each other and Granny had her cross-bow ready to fire. Hanna wasn't scared. She stayed out of everyone's way and went straight to the police station.

She finally arrived and was making her way through the building to where her mom and dad were. _Mom and Dad, they don't even deserve those titles. I should just call them Snow and David. It would serve them right. What kind of parents were they anyway? They weren't that great. They…_ Hanna reached for the doorknob. She felt this wave come over her. She was seeing things clearly now. _They are my mom and dad. They're the best parents I could ever have dreamed of. Henry's my best friend. He's not an idiot, he's the most clever boy I know. Emma was the savior, she earned that title. She's saved this town more times than I can count. I love them. I love them all._ Hanna opened the door and couldn't help but smile when she saw her mom and dad. They were laughing for some reason. Regina was there laughing too. Hanna didn't know what was so funny, but she didn't care.

"Mom!" Hanna said as she ran across the room and into her mother's arms.

"Hanna! Oh sweetie," Snow said as she held her daughter close. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Snow asked as she pulled Hanna back and looked down at her.

"How did you get out of that room?" Regina asked in disbelief.

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "I…used my magic."

"You're more powerful than I thought," Regina told her. "You should really learn use that magic the right way. It could be useful one day."

"Maybe," Hanna said with another shrug of her shoulders.

"Why did you come here?" Snow asked her. "It was dangerous out there. You could have been hurt."

"I don't know," Hanna said avoiding eye contact. She was not going to tell her mom all those thoughts she had while she was under the spell and why she really came here. It didn't matter now anyway. Nothing Hanna thought while she was cursed was how she really felt. "Shouldn't we let Dad out?"

"Right," Snow said as she quickly grabbed the keys and opened the cell for her husband.

David pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I'm so sorry for what I said."

"Me too," Snow told him as she looked deeply into his eyes.

David looked up to find Hanna. "Come here," he said as he reached out his arm for her.

"Hi Daddy," Hanna said with a smile as she leaned into his hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe baby," he said as he held her tightly.

"Henry! He got out too. We have to find him," Hanna said urgently.

"How did he get out?" Regina asked desperately.

"I don't know. Hook did it. We have to go find him. Emma too," Hanna said.

"Why would that pirate do that?" Regina asked furiously. He could have put Henry in danger.

"I don't know," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Let's go," Regina said urgently. She had to find her son.

They made their way to the middle of town. They found Emma and Henry. Anna was with there too with Elsa along with a man Hanna didn't recognize. They must have found her with that necklace after all. Hanna was happy Elsa had finally found her sister. Everyone was together, and they were safe.

The next mission was to get the ice wall down. Elsa was able to do this without a problem. However, some of Ingrid's magic still remained. There was still a spell around the town. That was something they could worry about later. Now that the wall was down, they had to find a way to get Elsa and Anna back to Arendelle before some man named Hans and his twelve brothers destroyed their kingdom.

Hanna and Henry went back to the loft with David and Snow while Emma stayed with Elsa, Anna and Kristoff to come up with a plan to get them home. They weren't at the loft for long before Emma called Snow, letting them know Hook had found a portal to Arendelle. He had gone to Gold for help, and the Dark One knew exactly where to find what they were looking for. It was the same portal that brought the Snow Queen to this land. They left Neal with Granny and met Emma at a mansion on the outskirts of town.

"This place is amazing," Henry exclaimed.

"It's so big," Hanna said, mesmerized by how many different rooms she had walked by in the whole thirty seconds she had been in here.

"Mom, I'll, uh, be right back," Henry said as he took of running into one of the rooms.

"Me too," Hanna said as she followed.

"Hey, kid, wait," Emma called after him.

"Hanna…" Snow complained as she followed her daughter. She had specifically told her to stay close before they came inside. "Well, Emma, I think this is it."

It was a lone doorway in the middle of the room. This had to be the portal. Anna even recognized the designs on the doorway…it was something from Arendelle. This was their way home. Everyone said their goodbyes. Elsa and Kristoff made their way through the portal. Anna stopped before going through. She really wished she had met this Mr Gold, who told them about the portal. They informed her of who he really was. Anna knew Rumplestiltskin, and what he was up to. She told them about how he was going to use the Apprentice's hat to free himself from control of the dagger. They had to go stop him.

Much to her surprise, Hanna was able to convince her parents to let her stay at the mansion with Henry while they went to deal with Gold. Hanna figured they probably had Regina put some sort of spell on it so no one could get in, but she didn't care. Hanna couldn't wait to explore this place.

"Do you realize how many secret rooms there probably are here?" Hanna asked Henry excitedly.

"There's probably trap doors and all kinds of stuff," Henry said as they walked down a long hallway. They turned and went up a set of stairs, only to lead them to another hallway.

"It just ends," Hanna said curiously.

"There aren't any doors or anything," Henry said as he furrowed his eyebrows and looked around.

"What's the point of having this hallway if it doesn't go anywhere?" Hanna wondered.

"It has to lead somewhere," Henry said with a grin.

"There's gotta be a secret door here," Hanna said excitedly.

The kids looked all around for something that could open a secret door. Hanna looked up at the painting and noticed the light on the one side. She remembered watching a movie with Emma once where the character pulled down a light just like this and revealed a secret door.

"The light!" Hanna said just as Henry reached out for it. He had come to the same conclusion. He pulled down, and the wall in front of them started to turn. It _was_ a secret door!

"We did it!" Hanna said excitedly.

"It's a library," Henry said curiously as he and Hanna walked around the room.

"All of these books look the same," Hanna said as she walked over to one of the shelves.

Henry walked up beside her and pulled one of the books off of the shelves.

"Henry, it looks like your book," Hanna said.

"It's blank," Henry said as he opened it and flipped through the pages.

"They all are," Hanna said as she pulled a few more from the shelves and looked through them.

"Do you know what this means?" Henry asked her excitedly.

"That who ever lives here likes to hide blank storybooks?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Hanna this is the author's mansion," Henry told her.

"Henry, oh my gosh," Hanna gasped. "Regina. We have to go tell her!"

"Let's go!" Henry said as he took off running. Hanna followed him. Luckily, they remembered their way out of this place.

"Woah, guys, slow down," Emma said as the kids came bursting into Granny's out of breath.

"Mom! Mom! I found something big!" Henry told them.

"You're going to want to see this!" Hanna added.

They all went back to the mansion, and the kids brought Emma and Regina through the secret door.

"A library," Regina said as she looked around the room.

"Not just any library," Hanna said with a grin.

"Look," Henry said as he pulled a book from the shelf.

"That looks like your book," Emma said.

"Only it's blank."

"They all are," Hanna told them.

"And if this place is full of potential storybooks…" Henry started to say as he looked up at Regina.

"Then maybe this is the author's house. Henry you did it!" Regina said with a smile as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Did what? What's going on?" Emma asked, feeling left out. Everyone seemed to know something she didn't.

"We were looking for the author," Hanna told her.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows at Hanna, then looking over at Henry.

"Yeah…Henry kept your secret for a while. He really did, but I finally forced it out of him," Hanna winced as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I guess there's no point in trying to hide it. I was hoping he could write me a happier story," Regina told Emma.

"We called that Operation Mongoose," Henry said with a smile.

"I like it. It's got style. I'm in," Emma said.

"You are?" Regina asked.

"I made you a promise I intend to keep. Everyone deserves their happy ending," Emma told Regina with a smile.

"So, how does it feel to be brought in on Operation Mongoose?" Hanna asked Emma as the sisters drove home. Henry had gone home with Regina for the night.

"Good. Regina deserves this. Especially after everything that happened with Robin."

"Wait, what happened?" Hanna asked. Hanna knew all about the woman, Marian, they brought back from the past being Robin's wife, but the way Emma said that made Hanna think something else happened.

Emma filled Hanna in… Regina returned Marian's heart, the Snow Queen was gone so the frozen spell was lifted, and she woke up. Marian seemed fine, but the frozen spell still lingered. She was becoming frozen again. As long as she was in a place with magic, the spell would continue to freeze her until it reached her heart. She had to leave Storybrooke and Robin went with her. He couldn't send Marian and Roland out into the world without him.

"Poor Regina…" Hanna sighed.

"That's why this is good for her. We can still get her the happy ending she deserves," Emma said.

"And we will," Hanna said with determination. "What about Gold? What happened with him?"

By the time they arrived at the loft, Emma had told Hanna everything that happened with Gold and Hook too. Gold had Hook's heart and was controlling him with it. That explained why he let Henry out of the room during the curse. Gold had instructed him to do so. He was going to take Belle and Henry out of town once the curse had destroyed everyone. Gold was going to crush Hook's heart as part of the process to free himself of the dagger's control. Belle found his dagger though and was able to stop him. She sent him over the town line, and now he wouldn't be able to hurt anyone anymore.

"Geez, I'm exhausted just thinking about everything that happened these last few days" Hanna said as she walked inside.

"There are my girls," David said as he greeted them with a hug.

"Hey dad," Emma and Hanna said at the same time.

"Good you're finally home," Snow said with relief as she walked into the room. She always felt better when all of her babies were home.

"Yeah finally," Emma said with a sigh. "I'm going to bed." Emma made her way upstairs to get some well deserved rest.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed too, sweetie," Snow told Hanna.

"Okay," Hanna said with a yawn. She wasn't going to deny that she was tired.

Hanna couldn't get her mind off of everything she had thought while she was under that spell. She still felt so guilty. Hanna just sat on her bed and held tight to her blanket, trying to forget, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Can we come in?" she heard her mom ask from the other side.

"Yeah," Hanna called out.

Hanna smiled when she saw her mom and dad. She just loved them so much. How could she have thought all of those things? They sat down on either side of her. Hanna leaned into her dad and he wrapped his arms around her.

"How are you baby? Are you okay after everything that happened during the curse?" Snow asked. She and Charming were still feeling pretty badly about everything they did while they were under that spell. They didn't know what happened with Hanna during most of it, but they wanted to make sure she was okay. They haven't had the chance to talk to her about it yet.

"I'm fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

David looked up at his wife and raised his eyebrows. Their daughter's response was a sure indication that she was _not_ fine.

"Hanna talk to us," David encouraged.

Hanna sighed. "I just… during the curse all these horrible thoughts came into my head about you guys, Henry, Emma… it was really bad. I didn't mean any of them though, I swear!" Hanna said quickly as she looked up at her parents.

"We know sweetie," Snow said as she tucked some of Hanna's hair behind her ear. "It was all just the spell. It wasn't real."

"Your mother and I said some pretty terrible things to each other that we didn't mean," David told Hanna.

"It was awful," Hanna said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. She shook her head, trying to forget.

"Well, it's all over now. The Snow Queen is gone," Snow said as she wiped Hanna's tears away and held onto her hand.

"You don't have to worry about it anymore," David said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "I'm just glad the spell was broken before I got to you."

"Yeah about that. How did you manage to get to us?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"I don't know I just got so mad I poofed myself out of the room," Hanna said with a grin. She was pretty proud of herself for getting her magic to work. She wondered if she could do it again.

"But what were you thinking going through town?" David added. He couldn't imagine what Main Street was like with everyone under that spell.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. "It wasn't that big of a deal, really. Everyone was too busy fighting with each other, they didn't even notice me."

"Well we're just glad your safe," Snow told her with a smile.

"That's what's most important. Promise me though, if we ever get put under that spell again don't go running through a town full of people who could try to kill you," David said.

"I promise," Hanna said with a yawn.

"Alright it's time for somebody to get some sleep," Snow said as she stood up, giving Hanna room to lay down.

Hanna quickly latched onto her dad's arm before he could get up though.

"Wait…stay here till I fall asleep," Hanna said as she rubbed her eyes.

"As you wish, princess," David said, staying right where he was.

"Mom, you too," Hanna insisted.

"Okay, baby," Snow said with a smile. She reached out to turn off the lamp and laid down next to Hanna.

"I love you guys," Hanna said right before falling asleep.

"We love you too," Snow and Charming said as they each gave their little girl a kiss on the cheek.

 ** _Okay everyone, so there is that six week period before all of the Queens of Darkness stuff starts. This leaves some room to play around with the story before I dive into the second part of season 4. Give me some ideas! What kind of stuff do you want to see? I have a few ideas, but I'd love to hear from you too!_**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Chapter 42_**

 _Hi everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews from the last chapter! I'm so glad this story still has readers out there! I've had a few people ask about a romantic interest for Hanna. I've thought about that some and I have an idea about when I would incorporate it. I'm just not sure if I'd be able to write it very well. I'm not the best at the "romantic" stuff lol If I do decide to, it wouldn't be happening just yet. Right now, I'm having a lot of fun playing around in this 6 week period. I love following the storyline of the show, but it's also fun to completely do my own thing! I hope you all like it too! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)_

"Hanna, come on sweetie, we need to go," Snow said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom, only to find Hanna still sound asleep. "Hanna!"

"Huh, what?" Hanna said as she sat up and shook her head. She looked at the clock. and quickly scrambled out of bed. "Crap!"

Snow sighed. "We need to leave this house in ten minutes, young lady. You best be ready."

"I will I promise," Hanna said as she pulled an outfit from her closet. She didn't mean to sleep in like this. Her mom came upstairs a half an hour ago to wake her, but Hanna decided she could sleep for just a few more minutes and still have time to get ready. She didn't intend on sleeping this long.

"Hanna, let's go. We're going to be late," Snow called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm ready. I'm ready," Hanna said as she came running down the stairs. Granny was already there to watch Neal.

Snow handed Hanna a brown paper bag. "Here's your lunch."

"Thanks," Hanna said as she quickly grabbed it from her and went to retrieve her book bag from the hook next to the front door. Hanna looked down to put on her school shoes, but they weren't there. "Mom, where are my shoes?"

"I don't know, Hanna," Snow said in frustration. "Where did you put them?"

"I always leave them here," Hanna said pointing to the floor in front of her. She looked again, but there was just a pair of Emma's boots and Henry's tennis shoes.

"Hanna, we don't have time for this," Snow said with a groan. She had a very important meeting she needed to get to this morning.

"I'll go look up stairs."

Hanna knew they weren't up there. She always put her school shoes in the exact same spot everyday. She hated wearing them and always kicked them off as soon as she walked in the door. Hanna looked through her closet and under her bed, but no luck. She could hear her mom yelling at her from downstairs. _Whatever, I'll just wear my boots._ Hanna grabbed her black boots and put them on. Technically, they weren't part of the school dress code, but it was better than coming with no shoes at all. Hanna was pretty sure she wouldn't get into trouble…being a princess and the mayor's kid had it's perks.

"Find them?" Snow asked.

"No, I'm just going to wear these."

"Hanna, you really need to find those shoes."

"I know, Mom," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. "Let's just go."

"You know, according to your father, this is the third time this has happened this week," Snow said once they had gotten into the car.

Hanna just bit her lip and looked down. Her mom was right. Hanna slept in several other days this week too, almost causing her and Henry to be late for school and her dad and Emma to be late for work. Hanna just hated getting up in the mornings. Her mom was already at work those days, so Hanna wasn't sure if she knew. Hanna should have known her dad would have told her. This morning her dad and Emma received an emergency call and had to be at the station early, so Snow had to be the one to take Hanna to school today.

"If this is going to become a habit, maybe we need to have you go to bed earlier," Snow said, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Mom, you don't need to do that. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal. We should have been out of the house 15 minutes ago. I'm officially late for my meeting."

"Well, I'm sorry I made you miss your precious meeting. I know it's _so_ important to you," Hanna said, rolling her eyes. Her mom _always_ had all of these meetings and stupid paperwork to do since she became the mayor.

"Hanna, where is this attitude coming from?" Snow asked just as they pulled up to the school.

"Nowhere," Hanna said as she got out of the car and shut the door. "I'll see you later."

"Hanna, wait," Snow called out, but Hanna was already halfway into the building. Snow sighed and looked at the clock…she was so late for this meeting.

"Hey, Henry," Hanna said as she walked up to his locker.

"Hey, cutting it pretty close aren't you?" Henry asked with a smirk.

"I still have like two whole minutes until class. That's plenty of time," Hanna said with a grin. "Seriously though, I did not mean to be late this morning. I accidentally fell back asleep after my mom woke me up."

"Yeah, accidentally…right…" Henry said, raising his eyebrows at her. "Gramps had to wake you up three different times the other day before you finally got out of bed."

"Whatever…I don't like mornings, okay? But this morning I couldn't find my shoes and like always my mom had this important meeting…."

"Oh yeah…" Henry winced.

"What?" Hanna could tell by the look on his face he had something to tell her and it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, I may have hidden your shoes yesterday after school."

"You what?"

"I hid your shoes behind the couch. I thought it would be funny," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Henry! Why did you do that? My mom threatened to give me an earlier bedtime for making her late!"

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. It was just suppose to be a joke. I was going to tell you this morning after you looked around like crazy for them for a few minutes, but then I ended up staying at my mom's last night and I forgot." Henry usually stayed at the loft on Thursdays, but he had to get something at Regina's for school last night and just decided to stay there instead.

"I am so going to get you back for this," Hanna warned him.

"I'll talk to Grandma. I'll tell her the shoe thing is my fault."

"You better. I am not going to bed any earlier than I already have to."

"You know to be fair, it wasn't my fault you made her late. You were the one who slept in," Henry told her with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Whatever," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes just as the late bell for first period rang.

"Oh crap," the kids both said as they quickly made their way to math class. This teacher was very strict and not one to cross.

"Looks like we have two for detention today," Mr. Holden said as Henry and Hanna entered the classroom.

"Sorry," they both said with a sigh as they took their seats. They knew this was going to happen. His policy was one day late equals one day of detention. Most teachers gave the kids a little bit of leeway, but not him. This was their first detention. In elementary school, Hanna and Henry missed recess several times for talking to each other during class, but this was junior high now and things were different. Now they would be stuck eating their lunches in a classroom without being allowed to talk, instead of enjoying lunch with their friends.

Hanna sat through the rest of math class and tried her best to pay attention. The class just seemed to drag on forever. She hated this class. Usually Hanna didn't mind school all that much. Everything came fairly easy to her. She made good grades and liked her teachers. She didn't even mind Mr. Holden really. This chapter they were studying was really difficult though and for some reason Hanna just couldn't get the hang of it. She just couldn't wait for it to be over.

"As soon as we get upstairs you are getting my shoes," Hanna told Henry as they got off of the bus and walked into the building.

"Okay, okay," Henry said. "Don't tell anyone that you got us detention today."

"I won't," Hanna said, not even denying that it was her fault. It was. She was the one who got to school late and kept Henry talking at his locker.

"Hey you two. How was school today?" David asked as Henry and Hanna entered the loft.

"Fine," they both answered.

"Hey buddy," Hanna said as she walked towards her dad, who was holding Neal. "Come see me." She held out her hands for her little brother. He smiled up at her as soon as he was in her arms. Hanna gave him a kiss and snuggled him close.

"Henry what are you doing?" Emma asked from the kitchen. She watched Henry pull a pair of shoes out from behind the couch. "You know what, I don't even wanna know…"

Henry tried to hold back a grin as he put Hanna's shoes back by the door. He felt bad Hanna got into trouble this morning partly because of him, but he still wished he could have been here to see his prank unfold.

"So, anything interesting happen at school today?" Emma asked, looking over at her dad, then back towards the kids.

"No," they both said with a shrug of their shoulders. Hanna continued to play with Neal, while Henry was hanging up his coat and book bag.

"You sure about that?" David asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure something happened," Emma added.

That got Hanna and Henry to focus on what they were being asked. They always got asked about what happened at school, but when they said nothing happened that was usually the end of the conversation. Why would they be pressing for an answer?

Hanna looked up at Henry. _Do you think they know?_

Henry shrugged his shoulders, knowing exactly what Hanna was thinking. _Just play it cool._

Hanna nodded her head at him and looked back down at her baby brother. "It was just another normal day at school." Hanna walked over and sat down on the couch with Neal.

"Yeah, nothing special. I'm going to go upstairs and change," Henry said as he headed for the stairs.

"Not so fast. Go sit down," Emma said as she pointed to the couch.

Henry sighed, but did what he was told.

Hanna started to feel a little nervous now.

"Okay, try again. Tell us what happened at school today," Emma said.

"You obviously already know," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes at her sister. She didn't know how they knew, but they did.

"Hanna…" David warned.

Hanna just sighed.

"We got detention for being late to first period, okay," Henry told them.

"We know," Emma said,

"Then why did you even ask?" Hanna asked, starting to get annoyed.

"We wanted to hear it from you," David said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"It was my fault. I was cutting it close getting to school and was talking to Henry in the hallway. Don't blame him."

"No, I hid her shoes. She would have been at school earlier if I hadn't done that," Henry said.

"You did what?" Emma asked. "Why?"

Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

"From what I heard from your mother, you were late to school because you wouldn't get out of bed _again_ ," David said as he crossed his arms and looked at his daughter.

Hanna didn't answer. She just looked back down at Neal. He was sucking his thumb and starting to fall asleep.

"Do you have anything to say?" David asked.

"No," Hanna answered.

Henry nudged Hanna with his arm. "We're sorry."

"Uh yeah…I mean I'm sorry. We won't do it again," Hanna said as she looked up at her dad with a smile.

"So are we in trouble?" Henry asked.

"You know Dad, we do have a lot of filing that needs to be done at the station," Emma said.

"That we do," David agreed. "You two can come to work with us tomorrow and get all of that done."

"No," the kids complained at the same time.

"Mom, come on," Henry said.

"Dad, tomorrow is Saturday. I want to sleep in," Hanna added.

"I think you've done enough of that this week," David told her as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen to figure out what he was going to make for dinner.

"Sorry guys," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stood up to follow him.

Hanna opened her mouth to protest even more, but she looked down to find Neal fast asleep, and she didn't want to wake him. Hanna just sat back, covered Neal and herself up with a blanket, and watched some TV.

After awhile, Snow finally came home. She went to the kitchen to greet her husband and Emma, then made her way over to the couch where Hanna and Neal were still sitting. Neal had just started to wake up and was wiggling around in Hanna's arms.

"There's my baby," Snow said as she bent down to give Neal a kiss. "And my other baby, the troublemaker," she said to Hanna, giving her a kiss as well.

"Hi, Mom," Hanna said with a small smile.

"I heard somebody made themselves late for class this morning," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you'll get up when you're told from now on?"

"I will," Hanna said with a sigh, not sure she really meant it.

"I hope so."

"You got home a lot later than you usually do." Hanna noticed that her mom seemed to be getting home later and later lately. Normally, she would be home just after Hanna got home from school. It's been 2 hours though, and she was just now getting home for the day.

"I had a lot to get done today," Snow said with a sigh.

"Do you have to work tomorrow too?" Hanna asked as she looked up at her mom.

"Nope, I'm all yours tomorrow," Snow told her.

"Good," Hanna said with a grin. She was glad that her mom would be home all day tomorrow. "Well, except for the morning when I have to go work at the station with dad," Hanna added as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, is that the punishment?" Snow asked. She wasn't filled in yet on what Emma and David decided to do with Hanna and Henry. Snow was the one who received a call from the school about her daughter and grandson getting detention. She passed the information onto Charming and Emma, who said they would deal with it when the kids got home.

"Yeah…here, I think somebody needs his diaper changed." Hanna said as she stood up and gave Neal to her mom.

"Aww don't you want to do it?" Snow teased.

"No way," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Okay, why don't you go upstairs and get Henry. Dinner is almost ready," Snow said with a laugh.

Hanna went upstairs to get Henry, and by the time they got back downstairs dinner was on the table, and there was an extra house guest. Emma invited Killian over for dinner again.

"Hey Hook," Hanna said as she sat down at the table.

"Hanna," Killian said with a nod of his head.

"So, do you not know how to make your own dinner or what?" Hanna joked. Killian was at their house for dinner just about every night this week. Hanna didn't really mind though.

"Hanna…" Snow reprimanded as she and everyone else sat down at the table.

"Mom, I'm just kidding. He knows I'm kidding. You know I'm kidding, right?" Hanna asked as she looked over at Hook.

"Aye," Hook told her.

"See Mom," Hanna said as she raised her eyebrows at her mother, who just shook her head and put some salad onto Hanna's plate.

"I didn't just come for the food. Your sister said we were going to watch something called a movie on that box thing." Hook pointed towards the living room.

"You mean the TV?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, that."

"What movie are we going to watch?" Hanna asked Emma.

"Whatever you guys want," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Hanna grinned and looked over at Henry, who also had a smirk on his face.

"Oh we know which one we're going to watch," Henry said.

Emma had a pretty good idea which movie the kids were going to pick, and she couldn't wait to see Killian's reaction to it.

"Peter Pan?!" Hook asked as he read the words on the DVD case. He remembered Emma saying something about Pan being viewed as the good guy in this world. He also remembered Hanna and Emma laughing when he asked if this world's version of Captain Hook was handsome. This movie sounded like absolute rubbish to him.

Hanna tried to hold back a laugh as she quickly moved the case out of Hook's view. She didn't want him to look closely enough to see his Disney counterpart on the case. She wanted that to be a surprise. She put the disc into the DVD player and took a spot on the floor next to Henry.

"Are we suppose to believe that little girl captured Pan's shadow?" Killian said as he pointed to the TV and rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be fun," David whispered to Snow as he sat back to enjoy the show Killian was about to put on for them as they watched this movie. Snow covered her mouth to keep from laughing. She agreed, Killian was going to be very entertaining indeed.

Hanna knew Killian was going to lose it when his character finally made an appearance. She knew the part was coming up soon, and she made sure to keep her eyes on the pirate. She didn't want to miss his reaction.

"Bloody hell! That! That is what they think I look like?" Killian said as he stood and pointed at the screen.

Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh. Nobody was trying to hide it this time.

Killian looked around the room at everyone. "Really, Swan? Even you?" he said as he looked at Emma.

"Oh come on. It's funny!" Emma pulled him back down onto the couch next to her. "You know you could let your hair grow out a little bit, and we could give you a perm just like his. Then you'd really look the part."

"Bloody hell, Swan," Hook said with a roll of his eyes and he looked back towards the TV. He couldn't help but grin a little though.

Killian could barely make it five minutes without some sort of remark about _this_ not being done right or _that_ never happened, but Hanna was pretty sure he was still enjoying the movie. He seemed to find it humorous just how wrong Disney got the story.

"I'll have you know, not once was I scared of the sound of a clock or that bloody crocodile," Killian said once the credits were rolling.

"I know you weren't" Emma told him with a smile.

"So, what did you think?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, how did you like your first movie?" Henry added.

"Rubbish. This was complete and utter rubbish. Are all movies like this?"

"No," Emma told him with a laugh.

"Let me tell you though, Disney's version of me is even worse than yours," Snow said as she shook her head and rolled her eyes at the thought of that film. They didn't capture her right at all.

That made Killian feel a little better. "Shall we watch it then?" he suggested with a grin.

"Yeah, let's do it," Henry said as he jumped up to go get his copy of Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.

"Oh, Henry, no…" Snow complained, but it was too late. He was already upstairs.

"Come on, Mom. It'll be fun!" Hanna said as she sat herself down next to her mom and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, you just want an excuse to laugh at me," Snow teased as she wrapped her arm around Hanna.

"That's not true," Hanna said with a grin.

"Uh, huh. Sure," Snow told her with a wink.

"Dad, will you make us some popcorn for this one?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, princess," David said as he stood and put a sleeping Neal into his crib before going to the kitchen to prepare the snack.

Henry returned from upstairs and had the movie all ready to go by the time David was done making popcorn. He made several bowls full so there would be enough for everyone. And much to Snow's dismay, they all sat back to watch her Disney counterpart on the screen.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 _Hi all! So, if you didn't notice, I did post chapter 42, but I did it when the website wasn't sending out alerts for chapter updates. So, be sure to go back and read that chapter before you read this one if you haven't already! Enjoy :)_

"Hanna let's go," David told his daughter, who was taking her sweet time finishing her cereal.

"I'm almost done," Hanna said as she slowly put another bite into her mouth. She was being slow on purpose. She wanted to put off filing for as long as she could. "Henry isn't even ready yet anyway."

"Yes I am," Henry told Hanna as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You got yourself dressed awfully fast," Hanna complained.

"That he did, and I'm glad I had you get dressed _before_ breakfast. Now, come on. Eat that last bite and let's go." David told Hanna.

"Fine," Hanna groaned as she put the last bite into her mouth and stood up to take her bowl to the kitchen.

Snow came up beside Hanna. "I've got it babe. You go on."

"Thanks Mom. I'll see you later," Hanna said, giving her a hug.

"Be good today."

"I will," Hanna said with a grin. She looked up at her mom. "You really don't have to work today?"

"I do not. I'll be here all day."

"Good," Hanna said, giving her mom one last squeeze before running towards her dad, who was waiting by the door with Emma and Henry.

"This is seriously going to take all day," Hanna complained as she stood in front of the piles of paperwork that needed to be put away.

"I call Grandpa's pile," Henry said quickly as he ran over to Charming's desk.

"That's not fair!" Hanna whined. Her dad's pile was obviously way smaller than Emma's. There was still a lot, but he at least did his filing sometimes. Emma seemed to never do any.

"Oh it's totally fair. I called it first," Henry told Hanna with a grin.

"Dad come on…" Hanna whined again.

"Get it done Hanna," David told her. He wasn't going to get in the middle of it.

Hanna sighed and walked over to Emma's gigantic mound. "Seriously, Emma? Didn't I just file for you like two weeks ago? How did you get this many since then?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. "There were a bunch in the office you missed, and I brought them out here for you."

"Gee thanks," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes."

"Anytime sis," Emma said with a smile. She sat down to start in on more paperwork that needed to be done.

Hanna was just becoming more and more annoyed the longer she filed Emma's stupid paperwork. She couldn't understand how Emma let it pile up so much. It was ridiculous. Hanna really wanted to give Emma a piece of her mind, but she knew she would just get into more trouble with her dad. Part of her didn't care all that much, but the other part didn't want to have to come back here again tomorrow. Hanna reached out for the next file when her sister walked by and accidentally bumped the table, causing all the folders to fall on the floor. Luckily, all of the papers stayed inside.

"Emma!" Hanna yelled out in frustration.

"Oh, sorry Han. Here let me help," Emma offered.

"You know what would have helped? You filing these stupid things in the first place!" Hanna exclaimed as she bent down to pick them up for herself.

"Geez, calm down."

"No. Just stop helping me. I can do it myself," Hanna told her.

"Fine," Emma said as she tossed the folders she had picked up back onto the floor.

"Seriously?" Hanna said as she glared up at her sister.

"What? You said not to help," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I didn't mean throw the ones you had back on the floor!"

"Well…" Emma started to argue back.

"Girls…" David warned as he looked up from his paperwork.

Hanna and Emma both looked up at their dad. He raised his eyebrows at them, letting them know they needed to stop.

"You are such a slob," Hanna whispered as she picked up the last of the folders that were on the floor.

"Oh I'm the slob?" Emma said, trying to keep her voice low so their dad couldn't hear. "You seriously never rinse your gross toothpaste spit out of the sink."

"Well at least I don't leave my dirty dishes around the house."

"You do to. I found a cup of milk in your room the other day that had chunks in it."

"That was…"

"I can still here you. Cut it out," David warned again.

"That was Henry's cup. I guess he gets it from you," Hanna said quietly, ignoring her dad. "For real though. How hard is it to put a dumb file away when you finish it?"

"Not hard at all. I just like saving them for you," Emma told her with a smirk.

"Or you're just too lazy."

"Maybe…but I _was_ right. I told you that you'd get yourself into trouble again and have to file my paperwork."

"You know what…" Hanna said louder that she meant to.

"Alright, that's enough!" David said as he stood up and walked over towards his bickering daughters. "Emma, go in the office and finish your paperwork."

"Dad, seriously?" Emma said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Emma go," David said as he pointed towards the office.

"Yeah, go Emma," Hanna said with a smirk.

"Hanna. I do not want to hear another word out of you, understood?" David said as he looked down at his youngest daughter.

Hanna nodded her head.

"Go on, Emma." David said.

"So you're putting _me_ in timeout?" Emma said as she started picking up her paperwork.

"You _both_ are in timeout right now," David told her. "Now both of you get back to work."

The girls did as they were told. Emma went and sat in the office and Hanna went back to filing. Hanna looked up at Henry who was trying really hard not to laugh at what just happened. Hanna just rolled her eyes at him and continued working.

"I'll be back," David told Hanna and Henry as he hung up the phone. "There's some sort of disturbance down at the docks. You two stay here with Emma and keep working."

"Okay," they both answered. They watched him poke his head into the office to tell Emma before leaving.

"Finally," Hanna said as she dropped the file onto the desk and plopped herself down onto the couch. "I need a break."

"Me too," Henry said as he joined her.

"Oh please, you're almost done with my dad's files."

"I know…I'll help you with my mom's whenever I'm done," Henry promised her.

"Thanks. You know that mother of yours is really getting on my nerves," Hanna said, shifting her eyes towards the office where Emma was.

"She is a kind of a slob," Henry admitted. "But so are you!"

"I am not!" Hanna said. She picked up a crumbled piece of paper out of the recycling bin and threw it at him.

"Hey!"

Hanna just smirked, picked up another one, and threw it at him again.

"Oh it's so on," Henry said as he went to get his own paper from the bin.

"Wait," Hanna said just as Henry was getting ready to throw his crumpled ball at her. "Let's make a bunch and throw them at Emma."

"Okay!" Henry exclaimed. He liked that idea.

Hanna and Henry quickly crumpled up a bunch of the papers from the recycling bin and quietly made their way towards the office.

"Emma!" Hanna yelled as she quickly opened the door and threw a paper ball, hitting Emma right on top of the head.

"What the hell?" Emma said as she looked up at the giggling children standing in the doorway.

Henry launched one and hit his mom right in between the eyes.

"Bullseye!" Henry shouted.

"Seriously?" Emma complained.

The kids just laughed and sent the rest of their paper balls flying towards her.

"Okay, that's it," Emma said as she made her own paper ball from the notepad on her desk and threw it at the kids.

Hanna and Henry quickly scrambled from the room before Emma had a chance to throw anymore. They had to go make more ammo. Within a few minutes, the whole police station turned into a war zone. There were paper balls flying everywhere. Hanna and Henry used one of the desks for a shield and stood up to attack when they knew Emma was out of her office.

"You guys are totally ganging up on me," Emma said as she got pelted with the paper. It really wasn't a fair fight.

"You deserve it," Henry called out with a grin.

"Yeah, this is for not putting all your files away when you should have," Hanna added. She really wasn't even mad at her sister anymore. They were having way too much fun!

Emma retreated back into her office. Her plan wasn't working. Every time she went out there they pummeled her with paper balls. She could only get a few good shots in before she got taken over by those two. She needed a new strategy. Then she got an idea. Emma went over to the paper shredder and pulled out the drawer that was filled to the brim with the shredded pieces. This time, instead of getting a few good throws in before they realized she was there, she walked very quietly over to Hanna and Henry's hideout. Luckily, they didn't hear her and Emma dumped the full contents of the drawer onto their heads.

"Hey!" they both said with a laugh as they looked up at Emma.

"What is going on in here!" David yelled as he came into the room. He came in to find Emma dumping shredded paper onto Hanna and Henry and paper balls everywhere.

Hanna and Henry quickly stood up and brushed the paper pieces off of themselves.

"Dad, you're back," Emma said. She looked around the room, noticing the mess they had made.

"I'm going to ask again…what is going on here?"

"Well, we uh…" Emma started to say. Now she felt kind of stupid for getting sucked into Hanna and Henry's game. She was competitive though…she wasn't about to let them get the best of her.

"We were having a paper war?" Henry winced, shrugging his shoulders.

"A paper war?" David asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Did you bring us hot chocolate, Daddy?" Hanna asked as she flashed her charming smile at him. She was trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I did. I thought you earned yourselves a little treat for working so hard," David said as he looked to the cup holder he held in his hands, which had four hot chocolates. "I'm not so sure you deserve them now, though. This place is a mess!"

"We're sorry!" Henry told him.

"Can we still have our hot chocolates?" Hanna asked.

"No, clean this up," David told her sternly.

"Here guys, I'll do it," Emma said as she went to raise her hands.

"Oh no Emma…you are not using magic to clean this up. You three made this mess without it, you can clean it up without it," David said.

Emma sighed and put her hands down. She looked over at the kids, and they all started cleaning up the mess. Once they were finished, David let them have their hot chocolates. He let Emma use her magic to heat the drinks back up for them. They had gotten cold. The mess took a lot longer to clean up than David thought it would. It wasn't easy picking up all of those little shredded pieces of paper. Once they had their treats, they all finished their work and headed home for lunch.

"Oh good you're home," Snow said frantically as she stuffed a few papers into her bag and went to put on her coat.

"Mom, where are you going?" Hanna asked, already knowing the answer. She was in work clothes. She obviously had to go into work despite what she said earlier.

"There's an emergency at work. I shouldn't be too long," Snow said in a hurry. She looked up at her husband. "I made lunch. There's chicken and broccoli on the stove and some fruit in the fridge. Neal just ate and is asleep. He's been a little fussy today. If you need anything…"

David gently put his hands on her arms to calm her down. "Snow, we'll be fine," he assured her with a smile. He knew she didn't want to go, and she always worried when she got called away so suddenly. "We'll see you when you get back." He handed Snow her bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Snow gave him a small smile in return. She really didn't want to leave. She was looking forward to spending the day with her family, but duty calls. This was her job now, and she had to go.

"Bye sweetie," Snow said as she walked towards Hanna, wanting to give her a hug goodbye.

"Bye," Hanna said as she took off her shoes, not bothering to look up at her mom. She didn't want her mom to see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. She stood up and went to the kitchen without saying another word. Hanna didn't know why she was getting so emotional. Her mom was just going to work, it was no big deal. Her mom _was_ working a lot more than she used to, but Hanna still thought it was no reason to be upset. She willed the tears in her eyes to dry up before they started to fall. Once she was composed, she started making herself a plate of food. By the time she was done with that, her mom was gone.

"Wait, where are you guys going?" Hanna asked when she saw Emma and Henry about to head out again. "Aren't you going to eat lunch?"

"I'm meeting up with Killian," Emma told her.

"I'm having lunch with Regina and she's taking me shopping after," Henry added.

"Oh, okay," Hanna answered as she picked at the food on her plate with her fork.

Emma and Henry left and David sat at the table to join his daughter for lunch.

"I guess it's just the three of us," David told her with a smile.

Hanna just stared at her plate. "Guess so."

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Once Neal wakes up, we could go for a walk?" David suggested.

"No it's too cold out," Hanna said as she continued to look down.

It may have been a little chilly, but it wasn't _that_ cold. "How about a movie then? We can watch whatever you want."

"That's okay," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"How about a board game?"

"No. Dad, you don't have to think of ways to entertain me. It's fine," Hanna told him.

"I know. I just wanted to do something fun with you." David smiled as he put his arm around her.

"We can watch a movie, I guess," Hanna said as she looked up and smiled at him. She felt guilty now. It's not that she didn't want to hang out with her dad, it's just that her mom was suppose to be here too, and she wasn't.

David thought for a moment. He knew Hanna's smile was fake, and she was upset that her mom had to go into work. Neither he nor Snow failed to pick up on Hanna's change in demeanor when she realized Snow had to leave. He just wanted to cheer Hanna up a bit. There had to be something here they could do. Then he got an idea.

"You know…you have been promising to teach me how to play Henry's game box."

"You mean the Wii?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Yeah, will you teach me?"

"Sure!" Hanna told him with a smile, her face lighting up. She was actually getting better at the games. She still always lost when she and Henry played, except when they played bowling, but she knew she could beat her dad. Plus, she thought it would be fun to teach him.

"Great!" David said, glad that he got a real smile from his little girl.

"Okay, you take this one," Hanna said as she handed her dad the remote. "I'll be Player 1."

"Why do you get to be Player 1?" David asked her.

"Because you don't even know how to play," Hanna laughed.

"Fair enough," David said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Want to play the racing game first?" Hanna asked.

"Sure! Do we race horses?"

"No, Dad," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

Hanna showed her dad how to use the controller. She showed him how to hold it sideways and which buttons to press. She showed him how to move his hands back and forth to steer his car too. Now they were ready, all they needed to do was choose their characters and the racetrack.

"Oh I want to be this ghost guy with the crown," David said excitedly as he selected his character.

"Okay," Hanna said with a laugh as she shook her head. "I'll be Yoshi."

"Let's do that rainbow one!"

"No, Dad. You'll seriously just fall off the edge the whole time," Hanna told him. She still couldn't get through that track without falling off.

"Are you doubting my skills?" David asked her with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Yes. Yes I am," Hanna said matter-of-factly.

"Fine. You pick then," he told her.

"We'll start you off with an easy one," Hanna said as she selected Moo Moo Meadows. He might run into a cow or two, but there wasn't anywhere for him to fall off into the abyss.

"Let's do this," David said. He was ready.

Hanna tried not to laugh at how seriously he was taking this game. She just sat back and waited for the race to start, but he was on the edge of the couch with his eyes open wide as if he were afraid to blink.

"Are you kidding me?" Hanna almost shouted, but then she remembered her brother was napping. Not only did her dad beat her, but he came in first place! She couldn't believe it.

"Not doubting my skills now are you?" David asked her with a smirk.

"You just got lucky," Hanna said as she looked up at him. The grin on his face was really annoying.

"I don't know my dear, I have pretty quick reflexes. How many cows did you hit again?" he asked. He hadn't hit a single one.

"Three," Hanna mumbled as she rolled her eyes.

"I say we go for that rainbow one next," he suggested using that charming smile of his.

"Fine," Hanna agreed. That was the hardest one. There was no way he was going to stay on the track the whole time. He would fall off for sure.

Hanna wasn't wrong. He did fall off Rainbow Road, but only once. He still ended up coming in first place too. Hanna was bummed she couldn't believe he was this good. She had to admit she was having a lot of fun though. She couldn't help but laugh at how competitive he was. He made them do every single race track before Hanna finally talked him into playing a different game.

"Okay, you're not going to beat me at this one," Hanna said as she switched games.

"We will see my darling daughter," David told her with a wink.

Hanna put in Wii Sports and selected bowling…the only game she was really good at. Henry still hasn't beaten her yet. Her dad may have been good at racing, but Hanna beat him in all four bowling matches.

"I told you that you weren't going to beat me at this," Hanna said with a smirk.

"I think I have the hang of it now. Just one…" David started to say before Neal's small cries interrupted him.

"Sorry Dad, game over. The baby needs you," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She was thankful that her brother had chosen the perfect time to wake from his nap. Her dad got pretty close to beating her in that last game, and Hanna wanted to end with a win.

Hanna sat on the couch reading her book while her dad tended to Neal. She was about to finished the fifth chapter when she heard the door open. She quickly looked up and saw her mom walk through the door. Part of Hanna felt excited that her mom was home, but the other part was still mad that she left in the first place. Hanna quickly looked back down and continued reading her book, pretending she didn't hear her mom come home.

"Hey there," Snow said as she sat down beside Hanna.

"Hi," Hanna answered, not bothering to look up from her book.

"Did you have a good afternoon?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah."

"What did you and your dad do?"

"Nothing."

One word answers. Apparently, that was all Snow would be getting out of her daughter. Snow knew Hanna was upset with her, and it broke her heart.

"Hanna, talk to me," Snow said as she gently took the book from Hanna's hands and set it on the table.

"Hey, I was reading that." Hanna reached out for the book, but her mom just moved it farther away.

"Hanna I know you're upset…" Snow started.

"Mom I'm fine. I'm going upstairs," Hanna stood and was about to leave when her mom grabbed ahold of her arm.

"Hanna, please sit down."

Hanna stood for a moment and stared her mom down. She could just pull her arm away and go upstairs, what would her mom do about it anyway? Then Hanna saw the look on her mom's face change as if she knew what Hanna was thinking. Hanna watched her mom raise her eyebrows, making Hanna realize her "request" for Hanna to sit down, was really more of a demand.

"Fine," Hanna sighed. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest.

"I'm sorry I had to go into work today. I know I told you I would be home, but…"

"Being the mayor is a busy job. I get it."

"You're right it is, but I'll never be too busy for you. You know that right?" Snow

said as she tucked some of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I know," Hanna said as she looked down.

"Hanna what is it?"

"I just miss you," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around Hanna and pulled her close. "Things are just a little crazy right now with getting the town back in order after the curse and everything with the Snow Queen. Things will calm down soon though, I promise."

Hanna just nodded her head. She wasn't really that mad anymore. She understood that her mom had a lot on her plate. Hanna decided that she was going to try to be more understanding and not get so upset with her.

Snow sat and continued to hold her little girl. She would sit here as long as Hanna wanted. Snow now understood the reason behind Hanna's attitude the morning before. Snow knew she hadn't been around as much as she used to be since she became mayor, but she didn't think it had upset Hanna this much. Snow knew it was her place to run this town. She was the one who cast the curse, after all. She was suppose to be mayor, but this job was harder than she thought it would be. Running a town was a lot more complicated than running her kingdom back in the Enchanted Forest. She was always being called for this meeting or that. And the paperwork…there was so much of it. The piles seemed to just never end. Snow hoped she would get the hang of it eventually and be able to find a balance between work and home.

Hanna sat up and gave her mom a smile. "You know, you should just give the job back to Regina," Hanna joked.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Snow said with a laugh. She stood up and reached out her hand to Hanna. "Come on, let's go see what we can find for dinner."

Hanna took her mom's hand, and they went into the kitchen. By the time they had dinner made, Emma and Henry finally returned, and they all enjoyed a family dinner together.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 _Hi everybody! Thanks so much for all of the reviews. You guys are the best :) I have a good bit of the next chapter written as well and your reviews always motivate me to write a little faster ;) Thanks again for all of your support! This story wouldn't be here without you! Enjoy :)_

Hanna grabbed her backpack and was about to head downstairs when she realized she forgot to do her math homework. She lied last night and told her dad she got it done at school. She planned on doing it right before bed, but she forgot. She didn't do any of her math homework this week, now that she thought about it. Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. Oh well, it's not like she understood how to do it anyway. This chapter was kicking her butt, and she was kind of embarrassed that she didn't understand how to do it did. She really didn't want to ask for help either. She would regret this though when her teacher decided to give them a pop quiz in class today.

Hanna just stared at the paper in front of her. _Crap._ She had no idea how to do any of these problems. She kind of wished she would have figured out how to do this stupid math now. She glanced over at Henry, who was sitting next to her. He seemed to be answering the questions without any problem. Hanna looked up at Mr. Holden and found him busy with work at his desk. Hanna leaned over towards Henry.

"Henry," Hanna whispered, giving him a nudge.

"What?" Henry just glanced his eyes towards her, trying not to make it obvious that they were talking.

"What did you get for number…" Hanna started to ask.

"Hanna. Come up here please. Bring your quiz with you," Mr. Holden said.

Hanna slowly stood up and made her way to the front of the classroom. Her face turned red when she saw everyone stare at her as she walked by.

"You can sit there and finish your quiz," he told her as he pointed to the empty desk in the front row.

Hanna nodded her head and went over to the desk. She knew she wasn't out of the woods. She was going to be in trouble at the end of class for sure. She just tried not to think about that and attempted to answer these questions. Luckily they were multiple choice, so she had a one in four chance of getting the correct answer.

A few minutes later, the bell rang and Hanna quickly circled the letter C for the last problem, hoping it was right . She rushed to Mr. Holden's desk, turned in her quiz, and quickly went to retrieve her things she had left at her desk in the back.

"Just a second, Hanna," Mr. Holden said as Hanna was trying to leave.

Hanna sighed and walked over to him. She had almost made it out the door.

"This is for you," he said, handing her a detention slip.

Hanna took the slip from him. Looks like she'd be eating lunch in silence again.

"Also, that desk will be your new seat from now on," he told her.

"What? Why?" Hanna complained.

"You and Mr. Mills have been having too many conversations during my lessons, and I think it might be better for you if you had a seat upfront."

"No, please. I won't talk to him anymore I…"

"That's my final word," he said, holding his hand up to stop her from arguing. "You better get going or you'll be late for your next class."

Hanna slumped her shoulders in defeat and walked out of the classroom. This wasn't fair. She and Henry always sat beside each other…ever since Kindergarten. They even got lucky and had all of their classes together when they came to junior high. They sat beside each other in all of their other classes. Maybe they did talk a little more than they should have, but it wasn't like they were disruptive or anything. This was just stupid. Hanna was so done with this day and it was only second period.

"Thanks for the ride, Regina," Hanna said as she climbed out of the car. On the nights Henry was with Regina, she usually picked him up from school. She always gave Hanna a ride too so she didn't have to ride the bus alone.

"You're welcome, dear," Regina told her with a smile.

"See you tomorrow, Henry."

"Bye. Good luck up there," Henry said as he gave her an encouraging smile. They both knew she was about to be in trouble when she got upstairs.

Hanna stopped right outside the door for a moment. She really didn't feel like going in there and getting a lecture from her dad. He would know about the detention. The secretary always notifies the parents when their child gets a detention. At least her mom would be at work, and she wouldn't have to deal with her. That would have been ten times worse. Hanna reluctantly opened the door and just really hoped her dad had come up with a different punishment than last time. She was _not_ doing anymore of her sister's filing.

"Good, you're home."

Hanna stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice. She looked up and saw her mom standing there with her dad. _Crap. What is she doing here?_

"Have a seat," Snow continued as she motioned her eyes towards the table.

Hanna dropped her book bag and slowly made her way to the table. As she sat down, her parents took the seats across from her.

"How did your math quiz go today?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

 _How did she know about that?_ Hanna tried to keep her composure on the outside, but inside her mind was racing. _Why wasn't she asking me about detention?_ Hanna couldn't figure it out. The secretary surely would have called about it. She wouldn't have known about the math quiz though…the one Hanna was pretty sure she failed. Unless, Mr. Holden called her parents. If he called about that, then he must have told them she hadn't turned in her math homework at all this week either. _Crap. Crap. Crap._ She was going to be in so much trouble.

"Hanna…" David said sternly.

"What? I think I did fine," Hanna lied.

"Really?" Snow asked.

"Uh, huh," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How could you have possibly done fine if you haven't been turning in your homework?" Snow asked her.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked innocently.

"Hanna cut it out." Snow told her firmly. "Your teacher called us, and we know everything."

Hanna just folded her arms and avoided making eye contact with either of her parents.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" David asked.

"No…" Hanna answered.

"Well, why don't you start off by telling us why you haven't been doing your homework?" Snow said.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's not an acceptable answer. Why haven't you been doing your math homework, Hanna?" Snow asked again.

"Because I don't want to. I don't like math," Hanna said, not wanting to admit that she didn't understand how to do it.

"Oh, that's not true. You like math," Snow said, not buying what Hanna was telling her. She had Hanna in class. She knew that Hanna always made excellent grades in math.

"I don't like it anymore," Hanna told her.

"Well there has to be a reason," David said.

"There's not. What's the big deal anyways? It's just stupid homework."

"It is a big deal, Hanna. You failed your quiz," Snow said as she set Hanna's quiz onto the table in front of her.

"How did you…" Hanna had no idea how her mom had gotten her hands on this.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is you failed this quiz. You got one answer correct," Snow said pointing to the paper.

Hanna turned the paper over and pushed it across the table towards her parents. "So what, it's just one quiz."

"And you're going to have more of these if you don't start doing your homework," Snow told her.

Hanna just rolled her eyes.

"Stop it," Snow warned. She hated it when her daughter rolled her eyes at her. "Teachers don't just give homework for the heck of it, Hanna. It's for you to practice what you've learned at school, so that when you're tested on the material you know you can do it."

"Okay, whatever. I'll do my stupid homework," Hanna said. She really just wanted this lecture to end.

"I hope so," Snow said.

"Now tell us why you got detention. We know you didn't get it because of the homework," David said.

"Ugh…why are you even asking when you already know?" Hanna groaned as she rolled her eyes again.

"Hanna if those eyes roll back into your head one more time…" Snow warned again.

"Sorry…fine. I was talking to Henry during the quiz. I wanted him to help me."

"So you were willing to jeopardize his grade and get him into trouble as well?" Snow asked her.

"No. I didn't really think about that," Hanna sighed.

"Well maybe you should consider that next time before you try talking to him during a quiz."

"It's not like it matters anyway. I have to sit in the front of the class now."

"Well, good. I think that will help," Snow said.

"It's not good. I always sit by Henry at school," Hanna complained.

"Well maybe you shouldn't," Snow said with a laugh.

"Why are you laughing? It's not fair," Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Oh please, Hanna. I almost moved you two away from each other several times when you were in my class. You two _never_ stop talking to each other."

"That's not true!"

Snow just raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Why do you even care about all of this? It's not like you're ever around anymore anyways," Hanna mumbled. She really didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Hanna that's not fair. You know I'm…"

"The mayor I know, I know," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Okay, this conversation is over," Snow said as she stood up from the table. She had had it with Hanna's eye rolling. "You are going to go up to your room and complete all of the homework you haven't done this week."

"But…"

"Go," Snow said as she held out a folder that contained all of Hanna's incomplete assignments. She got those along with Hanna's quiz. "We'll be up to talk with you more about this later."

"But that's going to take all night and…" Hanna didn't have any clue how to do this work. She would never be able to get it done. She was too stubborn to tell them that though.

"Hanna stop arguing and go to your room," David told her as he pointed to the stairs.

Hanna grabbed the folder from her mom, picked her book bag up from the floor, and stomped up the stairs. She could hear Neal's cries when she got to the top. Her stomping had woken him. Hanna sighed. She didn't mean to do that.

Hanna didn't know how long she had been up here trying to complete this first page of homework. She tried looking though her math book and review the chapter again. She hoped something would click and she would finally understand, but it didn't work. Hanna closed her book in frustration and pushed her papers onto the floor. She hated this. She just wanted to get out of here. She couldn't stand it anymore. She needed some air. She couldn't just walked down the stairs and waltz out the front door though, and the window wasn't an option either. Hanna got an idea. Maybe she could use magic and poof herself from the room. She had done this a few times now. Sure the first time was merely an accident when she poofed herself onto the Jolly Roger, and the second time was only because she had so much rage inside of her from that spell. Plus, the second time she had only managed to get herself on the other side of a door. She did manage to get through Regina's protection spell though, so she knew her magic had to be pretty strong. If she could only figure out how to use it. Right now, she needed to get herself to the sidewalk. Hanna closed her eyes and concentrated really hard. She pictured the sidewalk in front of their building and thought really hard about how she wanted to get away from this stupid math homework. It took a few minutes, but Hanna felt it…that feeling where the ground is gone from underneath you for a split second, right before it comes back. Hanna slowly opened her eyes and hoped she had gotten herself where she needed to be. She had! She was exactly where she wanted. Hanna just smiled and headed down the street. Her parents would never know.

Hanna walked around for a good half an hour before deciding she should go back. She walked back to their building and stood outside. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on her bedroom. After a few minutes, nothing happened though. Hanna sighed and tried again. She thought about her room and how badly she needed to get back in there. Nothing was happening…she concentrated really hard on the fact that if she didn't get herself back into the room soon she was going to be in even more trouble with her parents. Hanna closed her eyes tighter and tighter. Hanna felt something, but this was different. She opened her eyes. She was still outside, but now everything was spinning. She was so dizzy. She felt like she was going to fall over.

"Hey Han, what are you doing out…" Emma started to say right before her sister passed out into her arms.

"Woah," Emma said as she wobbled a little. She steadied herself, then with a wave of her hand she transported them both into the loft.

Snow had just finished feeding Neal when she noticed someone appear in her living room. "Emma…Hanna?" Snow asked frantically as she rushed to her daughters

"Here, I've got her," David said as he scooped Hanna up into his arms.

"Here, will you take the baby," Snow said as she handed Neal to Emma and went with her husband into the bedroom where he was laying Hanna down onto the bed.

"What happened?" David asked Emma, who had followed behind.

"I don't know…I just saw her standing outside. I walked up to her to ask what she was doing, then she just passed out," Emma told them.

"It's a good thing you were there," David said.

"Hanna! Hanna! Open your eyes, sweetie…" Snow tried as she gently brushed the hair from Hanna's face.

Hanna slowly opened her eyes and found her mom and dad staring down at her. She looked around and realized she was lying in their bed. She looked up and saw Emma there too holding Neal.

"Are you okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hanna said, sitting up in the bed.

"What happened? How did you get outside?" David asked. He and Snow had a pretty good idea about what happened. They knew she didn't walk right out the front door

Hanna just looked down. She didn't want to answer that question.

"Hanna…" Snow said as she lifted her daughter's chin, forcing her too look at her.

"I used my magic to get myself outside," Hanna answered quietly.

"Han you shouldn't be trying to use your magic like that," Emma told her.

"It can be dangerous if you don't know what you're doing," Snow added. "I'm going to call Regina."

"Mom, no. Don't," Hanna begged. "I'm fine."

"I don't like how long you were unconscious, Hanna. I just want to make sure you're going to be okay. David, where's my phone?" Snow hurried from the room, and David followed to help her find it.

Hanna was confused and looked around, trying to figure out how long it had been.

"Don't worry," Emma said as she sat on the bed next to Hanna. "You were only out for a few minutes. Mom is just being overprotective. Mom is like that isn't she Neal," Emma said as she bounced the baby in her arms.

"Mom's just a little crazy Neal," Hanna whispered to her brother. She got a little smile from him in return.

"Seriously though, what the hell were you thinking?" Emma asked her.

"I was just trying to get out of doing my homework," Hanna told her.

"Yeah, well that was pretty stupid. You're lucky something worse didn't happen."

Hanna just ignored her sister. She noticed her parents were about to come back into the room. "Here, let me hold him," Hanna said as she reached out her arms for Neal.

"Oh you want to use our little bro as a shield from mom and dad do you?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"No…" Hanna lied. Emma was partially right. Hanna knew her mom and dad wouldn't yell at her if she was holding the baby, but she also hasn't held her baby brother all day, and she missed him.

"Uh huh, sure," Emma said, but she handed Neal over to her sister.

"Regina's coming over," Snow said as she came into the room.

"Mom, why?" Hanna moaned. "Emma, call her and tell her not to come."

"Too late. I'm here," Regina said as she walked in and stood next to Hanna.

"Well that was fast," Hanna mumbled.

"Yes, well when you know what your doing with magic it's easy to get places quickly," Regina said as she raised her eyebrows at Hanna.

Hanna held on tight to Neal and cowered back into the bed. Even though Regina was nice now, her looks were still a little terrifying.

"Here, I'll take Neal," David said as he came over next to Hanna.

"Dad wait…" Hanna started to say before her little brother was out of her arms. Hanna sighed as she watched her dad leave the room with the baby.

"Hanna, tell Regina what happened," Snow said.

"I just used my magic to poof myself from my room. Then I couldn't poof myself back in…it's no big deal," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You really shouldn't be doing that," Regina told her.

"Why? It's not like I haven't done it before."

"Yes, well from what I recall the first time was an accident and the other time…well that was just lucky." Regina still couldn't believe Hanna was able to get out from behind her protection spell. "What happened when you tried to poof yourself back inside?"

"I got really dizzy and it felt like everything was spinning. Then I guess I passed out because the next thing I knew I was here," Hanna said pointing to the bed.

"How do you feel now?" Regina asked.

"Fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna, tell Regina the truth. If you're feeling badly we need to know," Snow told her.

"Mom, I swear. I feel fine," Hanna said as she looked right into her mother's eyes so she would know she was telling the truth.

"You don't have a headache or feel nauseous?" Regina asked.

"No," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked. This surprised her. She could remember how awful she felt when she first started learning how to transport herself places.

"Yes," Hanna said with a sigh. She really wished they would stop asking her. "I told you it's not a big deal."

"Well, it is actually," Regina told her with a raise of her eyebrows. "Don't think just because you don't feel poorly this time you won't the next. You were lucky this time."

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders.

"Hanna, I'm serious. You could really make yourself sick if you try doing that again. You're not properly trained," Regina warned.

"She won't do it again," Snow said as she raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "Right, Hanna?"

"Yes," Hanna answered.

"I hope not," Regina said, giving Hanna a very serious look.

Hanna sighed. She didn't see what the big deal was. She was fine, and from what Emma said she wasn't even unconscious for that long. Hanna figured the more she practiced, the better she would get. She wouldn't pass out next time she tried it. She would be fine. Everyone was just overreacting.

"I want you to get your homework done before you do anything else," David told Hanna as they walked into the loft the next day after school.

"Okay," Hanna said as she headed for the stairs.

"Oh no, right here," David said as he pointed to the table.

"Dad, why? I always do my homework upstairs."

"Not anymore," David said, shaking his head.

"But I like to lay in my bed while I do it," Hanna told him.

"Sit down, please," David said as he pulled out a chair for her.

"But…"

"You clearly can't be trusted to do it in your bedroom," David said, referring to last nights little incident.

"Dad…" Hanna whined.

"Hanna, I'm not going to argue with you," David warned. "You are doing your homework down here where I can see you. Now sit."

"Ugh, fine," Hanna said as she sat down, but not in the chair her dad had pulled out for her.

"I'm going to go feed your brother. Let me know if you need any help," David said, giving his daughter a kiss on the top of her head before going into the kitchen to prepare a bottle for Neal.

She was _not_ going to ask him for help no matter how hard this homework was. Hanna thought she had a better understanding of how to do it after math class today though. At least enough to get through this homework. She would never admit it, but sitting upfront and away from Henry did help her pay attention a little better.

"Where are you going?" David asked when he saw Hanna getting up from the table.

"I just want a snack." Hanna shrugged her shoulders and walked into the kitchen.

"Did you finish your homework yet?"

"Almost," Hanna said as she opened the cupboard to look for the cookies. There were two left last night, and she really hoped Emma hadn't eaten them. "Ahh, yes!" Hanna said to herself when she saw that they were still there. She looked back towards the table and noticed her dad was there…checking to see if her homework was actually as complete as she said it was. "Dad, don't" Hanna said as she ran back.

"Two problems? That's it?" David said as he held up the paper. "Hanna, you've been at this for a half an hour and this is all you've accomplished?"

"Yeah…" Hanna answered.

David sighed. "Sit down."

Hanna did as she was told and took her place at the table. Her dad sat down next to her.

"Let me see if I can help you with…" David started to say before his phone rang. "Hold on a second." He got up from the table and took the call in the other room.

He came back into the room a few minutes later with Neal's diaper bag slung over his shoulder. "Come on, I need to take you two over to your mom's office. There's a work emergency I need to deal with."

"Okay," Hanna said as she closed her book, leaving it behind, and followed him to the door.

"Oh no, bring that with you. You can finish it there," David told her as he placed Neal into his carseat.

Hanna just sighed and packed up her stuff. It was worth a try.

Now Hanna was stuck doing her homework in her mom's office. Hanna hoped that she would have to entertain Neal while her mom got work done, but Neal fell asleep on the ride over and was still napping. So, that left Hanna with nothing left to do besides her homework. She completed the first page…she was pretty sure all of her answers were wrong, but at least she had something written down. She still had one more page to do though and it was going to take forever! She couldn't bring herself to get it started. She got an idea and walked over to her mom.

"Momma…" Hanna said as innocently as she could.

"Yes…" Snow said as she folded her hands and looked up at her daughter, raising her eyebrows at her. She knew Hanna was only using that word to try and get something out of her.

"May I please have money to go down to the vending machine and get a snack?"

"No you may not," Snow told her with a smile. She knew Hanna was trying to pull one over on her and get out of doing her homework.

"Please," Hanna said, turning on the charm in her eyes.

"Nope, you already had a snack and it's going to be dinner time soon." Snow said as she looked back down at her work. She knew about the cookies Hanna had eaten before she came.

"How did you even…ugh, you and Dad tell each other literally everything!"

"Yes we do and don't ever forget it," Snow told her with a wink.

Hanna just grumbled and walked back to where she had left her work. She picked up her pencil and just stared at her homework. She didn't want to do this anymore and was going to get herself out of here. Hanna didn't care what Regina said. She probably only got dizzy last night because she tried to poof herself back into the house too soon after she poofed herself out. She wouldn't make that mistake again. If she managed to poof herself out of here this time, she wouldn't try to come back. She would just walk home and face the repercussions later. Anything would be better than sitting here trying to figure out this stupid homework. Hanna glanced up at her mom just to be sure she was preoccupied with whatever work she was doing, which she seemed to be. Hanna closed her eyes and focused on being outside and away from here. She started to get that feeling she did last night when she tried to poof herself back inside though. Hanna opened her eyes and the room was spinning a little. Hanna just decided that she needed to push through it. She could do this. She closed her eyes once more and tried again.

"Hanna stop it!" Snow said as she ran towards her daughter, shaking her shoulder a bit to break her concentration.

"What?" Hanna said as she looked up at her. Everything was blurry and it looked like there were two of her mom staring down at her right now.

"I know what you're trying to do. Don't even think about it," Snow warned.

"Okay," Hanna said as she slumped her shoulders. The blurriness was going away, but it still felt like the room was spinning.

"Come on. It's time to go home anyways. Get your things. Emma and Henry are picking up take-out from Granny's," Snow said as she went to retrieve Neal.

"Great," Hanna sighed. She didn't think she could eat anything right now.

Hanna followed her mom out of the office. She tried to keep her composure so her mom wouldn't notice, but she felt like crap. Her head was pounding, and she felt like she was going to puke. Maybe she should have listened to Regina.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 _Hi everyone! I meant to post this chapter sooner, but it took me forever to get it just right. I don't know why, but for some reason I just couldn't get my ideas out lol I hope you all like it! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! Enjoy :)_

The next morning, Hanna still felt nauseous. Her headache was gone, but the feeling that she was going to puke wouldn't go away. She didn't want anyone to know though. Hanna knew her mom and dad would insist on her staying home from school, which would mean one of them would have to miss work. She knew how busy they were, especially her mom, and she didn't want to be a bother. Hanna knew she had gotten herself into this mess in the first place, so now she had to deal with it. Plus, she didn't feel like getting another lecture about not using her magic. Hanna learned her lesson. She wasn't going to try this again. She hated feeling like this. Hanna took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

"Are you okay?" Henry asked as he sat down next to Hanna at the table for breakfast.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Are you sure?"

"Henry, I said I was fine," Hanna said a little more rudely than she meant to.

"Okay…" Henry said as he started eating his breakfast. He didn't believe her, but he knew she wouldn't tell him the truth with everyone else around.

As Snow bounced Neal in her arms, she noticed that Hanna was just picking at her food. That wasn't like her. She wasn't a morning person, but she always ate her breakfast.

"Hanna, why aren't you eating?" Snow asked as she came and stood beside her daughter. "Are you feeling…oh shoot," Snow said as she looked down. Neal had spit up his breakfast all over her.

"I've got him," David said as he rushed to his wife's side and took the baby, who also needed new clothes.

"Come on guys, I'm taking you to school today," Emma said as she came down the stairs.

Hanna stood up and followed Henry and Emma towards the door.

"Hanna, please eat something," Snow called from the bedroom.

Hanna sighed. She was hoping she had gotten away with not eating breakfast. "Okay, Mom," Hanna called back as she grabbed the piece of toast from her plate.

"Han, wait," Emma said as she held onto Hanna's arm. "Are you okay?" Emma thought her sister looked a little pale.

"Yes," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes. She pulled her arm away from Emma and continued walking out the door.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" Emma asked Hanna again as they pulled up to the school.

"I'm fine! Will you just drop it?" Hanna snapped.

"If you're fine, why haven't you eaten anything?" Emma asked as she nodded towards the uneaten piece of toast in Hanna's hand.

Hanna took a bite and looked back up at her sister. "Happy?"

Emma just shrugged her shoulders. If Hanna wanted to pretend that she wasn't sick, Emma wasn't going to stop her. "Have a good day you two."

As soon as Emma pulled away, Hanna rushed to the trash can, spit out the bite of toast that was in her mouth, and threw the rest of the piece away.

"But you're fine though, right?" Henry asked Hanna, giving her a look letting her know he didn't believe for one second that she was actually fine.

Hanna just ignored Henry and walked towards her locker. She just hoped she could make it through this day.

"Hanna, you seriously don't look good," Henry whispered to her during second period.

"Henry, just stop," Hanna begged. She was trying to focus on the science lesson and not think about how sick she was.

"I can take you to the nurse, it's not a big deal," Henry told her.

"Henry, no. I'm…" Hanna started to say before she clamped her hands over her mouth. She was going to be sick. She quickly ran from the room. Luckily, she made it to the bathroom in time. When she came out, Henry was waiting there for her. He had her backpack in his hands.

"Come on, we're going to the nurse," Henry told her.

"No, I'm fine Henry. I feel better now," Hanna told him, which wasn't true. She still felt nauseous even though she had just puked her guts out in the bathroom.

"Hanna. We're going," Henry told her as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the nurse's office.

Hanna didn't feel like fighting anymore and just went with him. He talked to the nurse for Hanna and explained that she had just gotten sick. The nurse looked her over, then sent Henry back to class.

"Why don't you lay down while I call your mom," the nurse said.

"No, no, don't call her. Call my dad or Emma," Hanna begged. She knew her mom was really busy, and she didn't want to bother her.

"Alright," the nurse agreed.

"Thanks," Hanna said as she went to lie down.

The nurse came back a few minutes later. "Your mom will be here shortly."

"But…"

"I tried your dad and Emma, but they weren't picking up," the nurse told her.

Hanna sighed. They must have been out on a call or something. Great…now she was probably going to make her mom miss all kinds of important meetings. Hanna got up and went to sit in the chair by the door. She didn't feel like laying down anymore.

"Hey, baby," Snow said as she came in and knelt down next to Hanna. "How are you feeling?"

"Not very good," Hanna finally admitted.

"I'm sorry sweetie," Snow said as she took ahold of Hanna's hand. Snow could have kicked herself for not doing anything about this earlier. She knew there was something off about Hanna this morning, but then she became too preoccupied with changing her outfit that she didn't check to make sure Hanna was okay before letting her leave.

"It's okay. Can we just go home?" Hanna said as she stood up from the chair.

"Yeah, honey. Let's go," Snow said as she picked up Hanna's book bag and led her out the door.

Once they got home, Snow had Hanna change into her pajamas and lay down in her and Charming's bed. Snow checked for a fever, but Hanna didn't have one. She was pretty sure she knew why Hanna was feeling so badly.

"I'm sorry you're not feeling well," Snow said as she laid down next to Hanna and brushed the hair from her face.

"It's fine," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"I think I know why, though," Snow told her.

"Yeah so do I," Hanna said as she looked down.

"Maybe you should have listened to Regina, huh?"

Hanna just nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Mom."

"Well, let's just hope you've learned your lesson."

"I have," Hanna told her. That wasn't the real reason she said sorry though. "I'm sorry you had to leave work. I told the nurse not to call you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, I just know that you're really busy with work, and I didn't want you to have to leave because of me…I'm really sorry," Hanna said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Oh sweetie. Don't you ever be sorry for that," Snow said as she pulled Hanna into her arms.

"But, I know you have important meetings and…" Hanna started to say.

"Hanna you listen to me," Snow said as she looked down at her daughter. "Nothing. And I mean nothing at work will ever be more important than you or anybody else in this family. I don't care how many stupid meetings I miss. I will always be here for you, okay?"

"Okay," Hanna said with a sniffle.

Snow just pulled her little girl close. "I love you so much." She gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love you too," Hanna said as she relaxed in her mother's arms.

As Snow soothed her daughter to sleep, she couldn't stop feeling guilty. How could she not have done something about Hanna being sick this morning? Snow knew something wasn't right with her. Her coloring was off, and she didn't even touch her breakfast. Come to think of it Hanna didn't really eat much of her dinner the night before either. It didn't even occur to her then that Hanna might not be feeling well because she had been trying to use magic. Snow thought she had stopped Hanna soon enough. She couldn't believe she didn't pick up on it. If she wouldn't have let herself become too distracted this morning Hanna wouldn't have even gone to school. Snow knew she could have gotten her daughter to admit to being sick if she would have just paid more attention. Hanna was trying to hide it because of her though. Because of her job as mayor. She never should have made Hanna think work was more important to her. Snow knew it was her duty to run this town, but she couldn't let it distract her from her family.

"Hey, sleepyhead," Snow said to Hanna when she finally woke a few hours later.

"Hi," Hanna said with a smile. She was surprised to see that her mom was still there with her. "Did you lay with me this whole time?"

"Of course I did," Snow said as she gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Hanna said as she sat up a little.

"Hanna…" Snow said, raising her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Okay, I'm still pretty nauseous," Hanna admitted.

Snow sighed, "Hanna, I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" Hanna said as she gave her mom a questioning look. "I was the one who tried using my magic. It's not your fault that I'm sick."

"No, not about that," Snow said as she shook her head. "I'm sorry that I made you feel like you couldn't come to me. You should have been able to tell me you weren't feeling well."

"Mom, it's okay…"

"No, it's not okay. I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to me. No matter how busy I may seem," Snow told her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

Snow just couldn't stop feeling guilty. It broke her heart that Hanna told the nurse not to call her. Snow didn't blame Hanna, she blamed herself for letting this job keep her too busy. "I'm serious, Hanna. I don't want to ever make you or anyone else in this family feel the way you did today," Snow said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Mom, it's okay. Don't cry," Hanna said as she wiped a few of her mom's tears away and wrapped her arms around her.

"I just don't want you to ever feel that way again," Snow said as she squeezed her daughter tight and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you, Momma."

"I love you too, baby." Snow held Hanna close. After a few minutes, they heard the front door open and saw David peek his head around the curtain.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Hanna asked with a smile.

"I had to come see how my girl was feeling," David said as he sat down next to Hanna and put his arm around her. "How are you feeling princess?"

"Eh, I've been better," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"How about some lunch? I brought you grilled cheese," David said.

Hanna shook her head. She really didn't want to get sick again.

"You really should try to eat something," Snow told her.

"Mom, no…" Hanna whined.

"Come on, Hanna. It might help," Snow tried.

"I don't want to. Daddy, don't make me," Hanna said as she hid her face in her dad's shirt.

"I think your mother is right," David said as he gently rubbed her back. "Come on, before it gets cold." David stood up and swiftly lifted Hanna into his arms.

"Hey!" Hanna protested once she realized she was being lifted into the air and carried out of the room.

David just gave her a wink and sat her down in the chair. He and Snow sat at the table with her. "Try to eat at least a little bit," David said as he placed Hanna's food in front of her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a sigh and picked up a piece of her sandwich. Hanna managed to eat some of her food and really didn't feel too bad afterwards. She just hoped it wouldn't come back up later. "Can I go watch some TV now?"

"I suppose so," Snow told her. She would prefer Hanna to relax in bed, but she wasn't going to push it. "Your father and I need to ask you something first."

"Okay…what is it?" Hanna asked as she looked at her mom and dad, wondering what they were going to say.

"It's about your math, sweetie," Snow said.

"Oh…" Hanna wasn't expecting them to bring this up. This is the last thing she wanted to talk about right now.

"You've been having trouble understanding the lessons, haven't you?" Snow asked.

"No…" Hanna said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Hanna…" David said, knowing his daughter wasn't being truthful.

"Okay fine, you're right," Hanna admitted as she looked down.

Snow made eye contact with her husband. It was just as they thought. She and Charming had a discussion the night before and both came to this conclusion. Hanna had never been one to give them trouble about doing her homework. They never even had to make sure she did it. Hanna always got it done straight away when she got home from school. She always made excellent grades too, so they knew this must be what was going on.

"You could have told us, you know," David said.

"But it's embarrassing, and I feel stupid," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Hey, you are not stupid," David said as he lifted Hanna's chin.

"But I never had any trouble before."

"Well, you are getting older now and the material is going to be a little harder. It's okay, your dad and I will help you," Snow promised her.

"Are you sure you guys even know how?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Of course we do," Snow said, putting her hands on her hips, pretending to be offended by her daughter's question.

"If you say so," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Once you're all better, we'll help you figure this stuff out," David said as he put his arm around her.

"Thanks, guys," Hanna said with a smile. She felt a little better about her math now that her parents knew. She thought maybe she should have told them sooner.

David went back to work and Hanna spent the next few hours watching TV with her mom. She still felt pretty nauseous, but at least she was able to keep down what she had eaten.

"Where's Mom?" Emma asked as she plopped herself onto the couch next to Hanna.

"Upstairs, putting away some laundry," Hanna told her.

"So…are you still _not_ sick?" Emma asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna just looked up at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, though. Are you feeling any better?" Emma asked.

"Not really…" Hanna told her. "I still feel like I might puke at any moment."

"Yeah, just make sure it goes that way, if you're gonna do it," Emma said as she pointed in the opposite direction of herself.

"Aww, but I really wanted to puke all over my sister just like Neal did yesterday," Hanna teased, trying to hold back a laugh. Last night, Emma decided to play with her little brother and gently toss him into the air, not thinking about the fact he had just finished eating…he spit up all over her face.

"Very funny," Emma said as she looked down at Hanna, trying to decide if she would actually puke on her. She had taken a shower after Neal's little trick last night, but she swore she could still smell it in her hair. She didn't feel like dealing with that all over again. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Regina is coming over after she picks Henry up from school," Emma said, changing the subject.

"No…why?" Hanna complained as she buried her head into Emma's shoulder. She really didn't want Regina to know about all of this.

"Because she has something that can help you," Emma said with a laugh as she put her arm around her little sister.

"Okay…" Hanna sighed.

"She should be here any…" Emma started to say just as the front door opened and Regina and Henry walked inside.

"Oh great…" Hanna said as she snuggled in closer to her sister.

"Feeling any better?" Henry asked as he came over to the couch.

"No," Hanna said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…I'm going to go put my stuff away, then maybe we could play some video games if you're up for it?" Henry suggested.

"Yeah, that'll be fun…" Hanna told him with a small smile. She really didn't feel like playing, but maybe it would help take her mind off of the fact that she still felt like crap.

"So, you didn't listen to my advice I see?" Regina asked as she crossed her arms and look down at Hanna.

"No," Hanna mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Well I hope you won't make that mistake again."

"I won't. Trust me. I'm never going to try to use my magic again. I hate feeling like this," Hanna told her.

"Well, you shouldn't waste your gift. You just need to learn how to use it properly," Regina told her.

"Yeah, you won't feel like this all the time," Emma added.

"Your sister and I can teach you," Regina told Hanna with a smile.

"Okay, I guess…" Hanna agreed. She didn't want to try for awhile though. She needed to give herself a break.

"Oh good, Regina, you're here. Do you have it?" Snow asked as she came into the room.

"Have what?" Hanna asked.

"This," Regina said as she held out a bottle, which contained a sparkly purple potion. "It'll make your nausea go away."

Hanna reached out her hand to take the bottle. "Wait, you've had something that could have made me feel better this whole time?"

"It takes awhile to make," Regina told her. "And it wasn't hurting you to feel this way for awhile. You've learned your lesson haven't you?"

"Yeah," Hanna said with a sigh.

"Go on and drink it sweetie," Snow said.

Hanna drank the potion and instantly felt better. "Wow, this stuff works fast."

"She's going to be okay now?" Snow asked.

"Yes, Snow, she'll be fine," Regina assured her.

"Thank you, Regina. Why don't you stay for dinner? I'm going to go get it started now," Snow said as she left the living room before even getting an answer.

"Looks like I'm staying for dinner," Regina said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Regina, thanks for this," Hanna told her as she held up the bottle.

"You're welcome, dear," Regina told her with a wink as she took her potion bottle back.

"So, is your boyfriend coming over for dinner," Hanna said with a grin as she looked up at her sister.

"He's not my…" Emma started to say, but stopped after seeing the look Hanna was giving her. "Yes, he's coming over."

"Oh great, now I get to watch you two make eyes at each other all night," Regina said.

"We do not make eyes," Emma said as she rolled her own.

"Who's ready to play some games?" Henry asked as he came back into the room.

"Me!" Hanna said excitedly. She was feeling so much better and was ready to play.

"Throw in the Mario Kart, kid. I'll show you both how it's done," Emma said.

"Whatever," Hanna and Henry both said with as they rolled their eyes. They couldn't say much. Emma was really good at this game.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 _Hi all! So, I had a guest ask for Hanna and David to have a teenage fight. I thought of an idea and it kind of turned into a whole chapter! Thanks for that request, I hope you like what I wrote! I hope everyone else likes it too! Enjoy :)_

Hanna loved it when she got to have snuggle time with her baby brother. She just loved Neal so much. As she sat on the couch and held him, she couldn't stop staring at him. She had him all covered up with his favorite blanket and he just looked so cute. The blue in the blanket really made those bright blue eyes of his stand out more than they normally do. He was perfect. The way he held her finger with his little hand and waved it around was just adorable too. Hanna couldn't help but smile at him.

"Han, your sandwich is almost ready," Emma called from the kitchen.

"Okay. I guess our snuggle time is over little man," Hanna said as she stood with Neal. She put his blanket on the back of the couch and placed Neal in his bouncy seat. She gave him a kiss on his little cheek before sitting down at the table.

"Here you go," Emma said as she set a grilled cheese sandwich down in front of Hanna.

"It's burnt," Hanna said as she looked up at her sister. She was a little wary when Emma offered to make her lunch. She never had her sister's cooking before.

Emma just shrugged her shoulders and flipped the sandwich over. The other side was perfect. "There that's better," Emma said as she sat down next to Hanna to eat her sandwich as well.

"Well, is yours burnt?" Hanna asked as she reached over to examine Emma's sandwich.

Emma quickly pulled her plate away. "Maybe…"

"It's not. No fair. Why do I get the burnt one?" Hanna complained.

"I'm the one who made them," Emma teased. She honestly didn't even notice that Hanna's sandwich was burnt on one side.

Hanna just glared at her sister.

"Fine…here you take half of mine and I'll take half of yours. That way we both get a burnt piece," Emma said as she switched the sandwiches around.

"Thanks," Hanna said, giving her sister a smile.

"Bye girls," Snow said as she gave each of her daughters a kiss on the cheek. " I'm going to run a few errands. I'll be back in a few hours."

"Bye!" they both said, mouths full of grilled cheese.

"Oh, Henry texted me!" Hanna said a few minutes later as her new phone buzzed. Her parents had surprised her with a phone last week, and she still got excited every time she got a text message…even though they were all mostly from Henry anyway.

"What did he say?" Emma asked as she took a peek at Hanna's phone.

Hanna moved her phone from her sister's view. She was so nosey. "Regina is letting him go to the beach with some people from school. He wants me to come. I'm going to ask Dad."

"Ask Dad what?" David said as he walked into the room.

"Can I go to the beach with Henry and some friends from school? Please, please?"

"I thought Henry was at Regina's?" David asked.

"He is, but he just texted me. He's going to the beach for a few hours."

David looked over at Emma, who just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't see what the big deal was. She thought Hanna and Henry were old enough to hang out with some friends for a few hours.

David thought about it. He and Snow did give Hanna the phone for this purpose. To be able to keep in contact when she wasn't with them. How much trouble could she possibly get into at the beach anyway? It was way too cold to swim, so there wasn't drowning to worry about. She has been doing really well these last few weeks too. She hasn't been using her magic, except during her lessons, and she was keeping up with her school work. He couldn't come up with any reason not to let her go.

"I guess that would be fine," David told her.

"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Hanna said as she started to get up from her seat.

"Finish your lunch first," David told her.

"Okay, okay," Hanna said as she sat back down.

"Let's go over a few rules," David said.

"Dad, I know the rules…" Hanna complained.

David ignored her and started going over them anyway. "Call me when you get there. I need to know where you are at all times. If you're going somewhere else, call first, and stay with Henry. I want you home before it gets dark too."

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "Can I go now? I'm done with my lunch."

"Yes, go ahead. Don't forget your jacket," David said.

Hanna quickly put on her shoes, grabbed her jacket from the hook, and was out the door.

"You think they'll be okay, right?" David asked Emma.

"They'll be fine, Dad," Emma assured him.

David nodded his head and took a bite of the other half of Hanna's sandwich she hadn't eaten. "It's burnt," he said as he made a disgusted look and put the sandwich back down.

Emma just rolled her eyes. Did no one appreciate her cooking?

"Henry!" Hanna said as she ran up to him.

"Hey, you made it! Come on, we're playing frisbee." Henry said as he motioned for her to follow him to where the other kids were.

They all played frisbee for about an hour when a few of the kids decided that they wanted to go to the arcade. Hanna and Henry thought that would be fun and decided they wanted to go too. Hanna remembered that she needed to let her dad know where she was going. She pulled out her phone to send him a text, but it was dead. Hanna sighed, she must have played Angry Birds for too long this morning.

"Come on, let's go," the kids called to Hanna, who was still just standing there.

She just shrugged her shoulders and put it back into her pocket. She figured as long as she was back before dark, like her dad said, it wouldn't be a big deal. She ran off with the other kids to the arcade.

"We heard you can do magic," said Jill, who was a girl in Hanna and Henry's grade. Neither of them liked her very much.

"Yeah, I'm learning," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. She only had her second lesson with Emma yesterday, and it was cut short because Emma had an emergency at work.

"Can you show us?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hanna said as she shook her head. She knew she wasn't suppose to.

"Oh come on, please?" A few of the other kids begged. They wanted to see too.

"Guys, leave her alone. Let's just play," Henry said.

"Whatever, she probably can't even do anything anyways," Jill said with a roll of her eyes.

That made Hanna mad. "What do you want me to do?" Hanna asked her with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Get us tickets from this machine," Jill said with a grin.

"Fine," Hanna said as she turned towards the machine and started to lift her hands.

"Hanna, don't," Henry said, trying to stop her. He knew she wasn't allowed to just use her magic as she pleased right now.

"Henry's, it's no big deal," Hanna told him.

"So you're going to just steal those tickets?" Henry asked her.

"No, I'll poof them right back after," Hanna whispered to him. That way the kids could see that she could do magic, but she also wouldn't have to steal anything either. Henry just rolled his eyes and stood back. His best friends was stubborn, he knew he wasn't going to be able to talk her out of this one.

"Come on. Do it already…" the other kids said.

Hanna turned back to the machine. She could do this. Emma had her transporting hot chocolates around Granny's the other day. This would be nothing. Hanna held out her hands and closed her eyes. She concentrated on the tickets that were inside the machine and visualized them in her hands. Within seconds she could feel them in her grasp. Hanna opened her eyes and there they were.

"See!" Hanna said with a grin as she held the tickets out to show everyone.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Jill said with a shrug of her shoulders. The other kids were too. They all reached out their hands, expecting Hanna to give them away.

"Let me do one more trick," Hanna said with a grin as she pulled the tickets back. With a wave of her hand she sent the tickets back into the machine. All of the kids groaned and went off to play other games when the tickets disappeared. Hanna and Henry just looked at each other and started to laugh. They stopped quickly though when they heard a voice from behind them.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" David asked. He saw Hanna's little magic show.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Hanna asked in a panic. She knew she was going to be in so much trouble.

"I think that's a question I need to be asking you," David said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well, we were just…" Hanna started to say.

"We'll talk about this later." He turned to Henry. "Does Regina know you're here?"

Henry nodded his head. "Yeah, Grandpa. I told her."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then." David turned back to Hanna. "Let's go," David said as he nodded his head towards the door.

"But Dad…" Hanna started to protest.

"Now," David said as he held onto her arm and guided her out to the truck.

He opened the door for her, and Hanna climbed inside. He was quiet for a few minutes as they drove down the road. Hanna knew that wasn't a good sign. She didn't say anything though. She wasn't going to be the one to break the silence.

"I want your phone," David said as he held out his hand.

"Dad, no," Hanna whined.

"Give it to me, Hanna."

"But how am I suppose to talk to my friends?"

"You don't need to seeing as you're grounded," David told her.

"Come on that's not fair!"

"Oh, I think it's plenty fair. Do you know how worried I was when I couldn't get ahold of you?"

"Oh my gosh, I was just at the arcade," Hanna said as she rolled her eyes. "How did you even know where I was anyways?"

"How I know doesn't matter. You were suppose to be at the beach. Why wasn't I notified that you left and went to the arcade?" David said as he looked over towards her.

"My phone died," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why didn't you use Henry's phone?" David asked.

"I don't know," Hanna groaned. She didn't think about that.

"You didn't follow the rules, Hanna. Plus, you were using your magic. You know you're not suppose to do that unless it's during a lesson. Now, give me your phone," David said as he held out his hand once more.

"You just don't trust me," Hanna said in a huff.

"I did trust you, Hanna. Until you pulled this," David told her.

"But you didn't! How else would you have known where I was? You were checking up on me I know it," Hanna told him.

"Hanna, that's not true. I…" David started to say.

"It is true!" Hanna argued back, not bothering to listen to what he had to say.

"Give me your phone. Now."

"No," Hanna said as she crossed her arms.

"Hanna, do I need to pull this truck over? Because I will," David warned.

Hanna just eyed him up…until she felt the truck slow down. "Okay, okay. Here!" Hanna said quickly as she pulled her phone from her pocket and gave it to her dad. "This is so not fair! Why do you have to take it?"

"Because you obviously aren't responsible enough to use it properly."

"Yes, I am! It just died!"

"I don't want to hear it," David said as he shook his head.

"But Dad it's not my fault!" Hanna yelled.

"Don't raise your voice at me," David warned.

Hanna sighed and didn't say anything else the rest of the drive home.

"Please can I have it back?" Hanna asked in a much quieter voice as they pulled up to their building. She gave him the eyes too for good measure.

"No," David told her firmly.

"Ugh!" Hanna kicked the dashboard.

"That's enough, Hanna. Get inside!"

Hanna got out of the truck and slammed the door as hard as she could. She couldn't believe he was doing this to her. She just made one little mistake.

"Hey," David said as he grabbed Hanna by the arm. "You better cut that out before you get upstairs. Neal was asleep when I left and you better not wake him."

"Okay," Hanna said as she ripped her arm away and went up the stairs. She would be quiet for her little brother.

"There you are. Is everything alright?" Emma asked, but after seeing the look on her sister's face she could tell everything was not alright.

"What do you think?" Hanna said as she walked past her sister and towards the couch.

"Oh no, up to your room," David said as he pointed to the stairs.

"Dad, come on," Hanna complained.

"Hanna…"

"You already took me away from my friends and confiscated my phone. Why do I have to go to my room too?"

David closed his eyes and counted to three. "I'm not asking you again, Hanna," he warned.

"Whatever…" Hanna said as she walked up the stairs. She didn't stomp this time since Neal was still asleep.

Hanna just laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. There was literally nothing to do up here. She couldn't even poof herself out anymore. Her mom and dad had Regina put some sort of protection spell on her room, preventing anyone from poofing in or out. It wasn't fair…this whole thing wasn't fair actually. Hanna didn't understand why her dad got so mad. Her phone just died. It really wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't like she was out later than she should have been or somewhere she wasn't suppose to be. It was just the arcade. If anyone should be mad it's her. Hanna knew her dad was checking up on her. He probably went to the beach to spy on her…that's probably how he found out she wasn't there. He obviously didn't trust her. Why else would he have done that? And so what if she was using her magic a little bit? What she did was something Emma had been teaching her anyway. She wasn't trying to do anything she couldn't already do. He was just being ridiculous.

After awhile, Hanna heard a knock on the door.

"What?" she called out as she sat up in her bed.

David opened the door and peeked his head inside. "Can I come in?"

"I don't want to talk to you," Hanna said as she laid back down.

"Hanna…"

"No," Hanna said as she rolled over, turning away from him.

"Alright. You can stay here until you're ready to talk then," David said as he shut the door and went back downstairs.

Hanna sighed. She didn't want to be up here anymore, but she was not about to talk to her dad right now. She knew he would let her come out for dinner anyways. Hanna looked at the clock and groaned…dinner wouldn't be for another two hours though. This was going to suck, big time. Hanna just closed her eyes and hoped she could fall asleep. A nap would make time go by quickly.

Dinnertime came faster than Hanna thought. Before she knew it she was sitting downstairs at the table with her dad, brother, and sister. Her mom still hadn't come home yet. Hanna heard her dad tell her that her mom should be home any minute. She just ignored him…she still wasn't talking to him yet.

"Sorry, I'm late," Snow said as she rushed through the door. She quickly took off her jacket and joined her family at the table. "I got caught up at Regina's."

"What were you doing there?" Hanna asked.

"Oh I just had to talk to her about something," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, we're glad you're home," David said with a smile as he leaned over to give his wife a kiss.

"How was everyone's day?" Snow asked.

Hanna just bit her lip and hoped her dad wouldn't bring up what happened.

"Good," Emma chimed in, trying to take some attention away from her sister. She knew it was going to come up eventually, but she would help her put it off as long as possible. "I finally finished The Walking Dead." Emma had been binge watching that show for the last few weeks.

"I don't know how you watch that," Snow said as she shook her head. She sat in on a few episodes…it wasn't something she enjoyed. "How about you two?" Snow turned to David and Hanna.

"You know it's really good, Mom. You would like it if you watched more than three episodes," Emma told her, trying to keep her attention.

"Maybe…" Snow said just as Neal started to fuss from his bassinet that was pulled up to the table. "Oh, I'm sorry my little prince. Am I not giving you enough attention?" Snow said as she turned to her baby boy and tickled his belly, getting a few laughs.

"Hanna can you pass me the bread?" David asked.

Hanna passed the bread, but didn't say a word. This did not go unnoticed by Snow. She noted the sour look on her youngest daughter's face. Something had happened today…

"So, David, Hanna…what did you do this afternoon?" she asked again.

Hanna just sat there and avoided looking at her mom.

"Hanna, would you like to tell your mother what you did today?" David asked her.

Hanna just glanced up and shook her head. She didn't want to tell her.

Snow could tell by Charming's voice and Hanna's guilty expression that she had done something wrong. "Hanna I think you best tell me what happened," Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna just looked back down and continued picking at her food.

"I guess I'll tell you then," David said. He filled Snow in on everything that happened today… "Did I leave anything out?" He asked Hanna once he finished.

"Just the part where it wasn't fair that you took my phone away from me," Hanna mumbled.

"Han, don't," Emma whispered. This kid was just going to get herself into more trouble.

"Why? It's not," Hanna said louder.

"Hanna, I think it's plenty fair," Snow told her.

"Of course you would take his side," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hanna…" Snow warned.

"Are you going to eat anymore?" David asked her. She had just been playing with her food for the last several minutes.

"No," Hanna said as she dropped her fork and crossed her arms.

"Okay, then you can go to bed now," David told her.

"What? Why?" Hanna asked. "I've been up there all afternoon."

"Well are you ready to have a conversation with me yet?" David asked her.

"No," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"Well, up you go then. Goodnight," David said as he nodded his head towards the stairs.

Hanna quickly pushed her chair back and stood up. She looked right at her dad and slammed it back under the table. She didn't have to be quiet right now, Neal was wide awake.

"Hey," David said as he grabbed her arm as she walked past. "Lose the attitude. It's not helping anything."

Hanna tried to pull her arm away. "Will you just let me go?"

"One more thing," David said as he kept a grip on her.

"What?" Hanna asked with a groan.

"I love you," David said. He couldn't let her go to bed without telling her that.

Hanna just sighed. She looked at him and for a split second, she considered saying it back, she felt him release her arm though, and she ran up the stairs. She slammed her door and threw herself down onto her bed. She couldn't help it when the tears started to fall.

Awhile later, she heard someone coming into her room and felt them sit down on the bed. She knew it was her mom when she started to run her fingers through her hair. Hanna rolled over and just looked up at her.

"Can we talk about it?" Snow asked as she wiped a few stray tears from Hanna's face.

"I guess so," Hanna said as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest.

"You know you broke the rules today, right?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

"It wasn't my fault," Hanna whined.

"Then who's fault was it?" Snow asked her.

"No one. My phone just died," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hanna that phone is your responsibility. It's your job to make sure it's charged," Snow told her.

"I know," Hanna said with a sigh. "But it really was just a mistake."

"I understand that. And maybe this will help you learn not to make that mistake again."

"Yeah I guess so. How long are you going to keep it?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't discussed it with your father yet," Snow said. "You know it would help if you would talk to him about all of this," Snow continued as she tucked a piece of Hanna's hair behind her ear.

"I don't want to talk to him right now," Hanna said as she hugged her legs tighter. Part of her did actually want to, but the other part of her was just too stubborn to.

"Alright," Snow said with a sigh. "Why don't you lay down and get some sleep then."

"Mom…" Hanna started to complain.

"Lay down, Hanna," Snow said firmly as she pulled Hanna's covers back and nodded towards her pillow.

Hanna knew she would never be able to fall asleep. She just took a two hour nap before dinner, but she just rolled her eyes and laid down anyways.

"Hanna if you don't stop it with those eyes I swear…" Snow said as she pulled the blankets up around her.

"I'm sorry," Hanna said with a grin. She knew her mom hated it when she did that. She just couldn't help it sometimes.

"I'll let it slide this time," Snow said with a wink. She gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head. "Goodnight, I love you."

"Love you too."

Hanna tossed and turned for hours. She couldn't sleep and her stomach was growling. She wished she would have eaten more of her dinner now. Hanna looked over at the clock and saw that it was pretty late. She heard Emma come up to bed already, and she hadn't heard any noises coming from downstairs in awhile. Everyone must be asleep by now. Hanna climbed out of bed and walked over to the door. She slowly opened it and peeked her head out. It was pretty dark down there, except for the one lamp that her parents left on all night just in case someone needed to get up for something. Hanna decided is was safe to go downstairs and get something to eat.

She made it down the stairs and into the kitchen without making a sound. She stopped for a second and stared at the cabinets, trying to decide what she could get that would make the least amount of noise. She really wanted cereal, but that would require opening the fridge and getting a bowl and spoon…she was bound to wake someone up doing that. Hanna decided to just grab the box of pop tarts from the cupboard. Opening the wrapper down here would make too much noise though, so she decided to just take the whole box back upstairs. She wouldn't actually eat them all…well probably not. They were the chocolate ones though…those were her favorite. Hanna successfully got her pop tarts and started to make her way back towards the stairs.

"Think you could share one of those with me?" David whispered as he walked over towards Hanna.

Hanna sighed and turned around. She was going to have to talk to him eventually. She figured she might as well get it over with now. "Yeah I guess so," Hanna said as she handed him the box.

"Come on," David said as he guided her towards the both sat down and David opened the box and held out a pop tart to Hanna.

"Thanks," Hanna said with a small smile as she took it from him.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes while they ate they're midnight snacks.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, kiddo."

"How did you know I wasn't at the beach?" Hanna asked as she looked up at him. "Were you checking up on me?"

"No, I wasn't actually," David said as he shook his head. He wanted to several times, but he really wasn't checking up on her when he discovered she wasn't at the beach.

"Well then how did you know?" she asked, not sure if she really believed him.

"I tried calling you because Emma and I couldn't find Neal's blanket," David said.

"Oh…" Hanna said as she looked down. She knew her little brother wouldn't go to sleep without it.

"I knew you had it this morning while you were holding him. I thought you might have known where it was," David said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, I put it right here," Hanna said, turning around to see if it was still on the back of the couch where she left it this morning.

David nodded his head. "It had fallen behind on the floor. Emma found it right after I tried calling you."

"Well, I'm glad you found it," Hanna said, smiling up at her dad. She felt guilty that she thought he didn't trust her. This wasn't his fault at all. He really did trust her and she blew it. "I think I'm just going to go back to bed now."

"Hold on a second," David said as he pulled her back down onto the couch.

Hanna sighed. "I didn't think I was going to get away that easy."

"Well you thought correct," David told her. "We really need to talk about what happened today."

"Okay," Hanna said as she looked down.

"I was really scared when I couldn't get ahold of you."

"I didn't mean to scare you. I was going to text you, but my phone was dead and I just didn't think going to the arcade was that big of a deal. I thought if I just got home when you said to…"

"I still need to know where you are, Hanna."

"I know, I know."

"And using your magic today? You know better than that," David said, giving her a stern look.

"Dad, it was just a little trick. Emma was teaching me something similar anyway," Hanna said as she looked up at him.

"That doesn't matter. You aren't to use your magic outside of lessons until Emma or Regina say it's okay. You don't want to make yourself sick again."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Hanna said with a sigh. She hadn't gotten sick since she tried poofing herself from her mom's office a few weeks ago, and she really didn't want to feel like that again.

"Of course I'm right," David told her with a grin.

Hanna just shook her head and smiled back at him "So…how _did_ you find me at the arcade?" she asked. She still wasn't sure how he did that.

"Well, when your phone went straight to voicemail. I assumed it was dead. Then, I had Emma track Henry's phone to see where he was, and it showed he was at the arcade. I just hoped you were with him."

"See I followed one rule," Hanna said with a grin.

"I suppose you did," David said with a laugh. "But that doesn't make up for breaking the others."

"I know," Hanna sighed. "Dad, I'm really sorry."

"I forgive you," David said as he put his arm around her.

"I guess you don't trust me anymore though, huh?" Hanna asked.

"I still trust you, Hanna. I understand that it was just a mistake."

"Okay, good." Hanna was relieved to hear that. "So…how long am I in trouble?"

"Just a week," David said. He and Snow decided to be a little more lenient since she had just gotten her phone. They both fully believed it was an accident that she let it die.

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head. That seemed fair.

"And when you get your phone back, it's your responsibility to keep it charged."

"I will. I promise," she told him.

"Good," David said as he pulled her close.

"So, you can really track us with those phones?" Hanna asked as she looked up at him.

"You bet we can. Your mother and I will know where you are at all times," David told her with a wink.

"Oh great…" Hanna said.

"Alright, now how about we get you up to bed. It's late."

"Can't we just watch a little TV first? It'll help me sleep," Hanna asked, looking up at him, giving him the eyes.

"I guess so," David said with a sigh. He couldn't turn that sweet little face down. He reached for the remote and turned on the television.

"Thanks, Daddy," Hanna said as she snuggled into him.

"I love you princess," David said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too," Hanna told him.

David smiled and grabbed the blanket that was on the back of the couch. He draped it over the both of them. Within a few minutes they were fast asleep.

Snow awoke the next morning to Neal's soft cries. She looked over and wondered where her husband was. She picked Neal up from his crib and got him fed and changed. As she walked into the kitchen she spotted David and Hanna on the couch.

"Look Neal, Daddy and sissy must of had their talk last night after all," Snow said as she made her way over to the couch. She leaned down and gave her husband a kiss.

"Good morning," David whispered as he smiled up at his wife and son. He carefully got up from the couch. Hanna stirred a bit, but he quickly covered her back up with the blanket and she settled down again.

"I see you two made up," Snow said.

"Yeah, I caught her getting a midnight snack and we had our little talk."

"Well good. I'm glad," Snow told him with a smile. They both made they're way into the kitchen and got started on breakfast.

Emma and Hanna both came into the kitchen just about the time the bacon was finished. Snow and Charming knew it would wake them. That was the reason the decided to make it in the first place. They couldn't help but smile when they're sleepy girls came to the table. Just after they sat down, Henry came through the door and the whole family was there for breakfast.

"Good, everyone is here," Snow said with a smile as she sat down at the table. "I have something to tell you all."

Emma, Hanna, and Henry looked up at her curiously. David just grinned, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Well…" Emma said getting impatient with her mother.

"I've decided to step down as mayor," Snow told them.

"Really?" Hanna asked with a hopeful smile.

"Well who's going to be the mayor then?" Emma asked her.

"Regina," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Is that why you were at my mom's house last night Grandma?" Henry asked. She was just leaving when he got home from the arcade.

"It was," Snow told him. "I've decided that I want to go back to teaching."

"That's great Mom!" Hanna said. She was starting to get use to her mom being the mayor, but she was glad that she decided to step down. Now, she would get to spend more time with her. She wasn't as busy when she was a teacher.

"I'm happy for you," Emma said as she leaned over and gave her mom a hug. She knew that being mayor stressed her out at times. Emma thought she was great at it, but she also could tell her mom missed teaching.

Snow beamed as she received the congratulations from her family. She just loved them all so much. She didn't think she could be happier. This was the way things were suppose to be. She got to be a teacher again and do what she loved. There were no wicked witches, snow queens, or curses to threaten them. She really felt like they were finally a normal family. Everything was great! For now at least…

 _So we've come to the end of the 6 week period, and we'll be headed into 4B in the next chapter! Who's excited? :)_


	47. Chapter 47

**_Chapter 47_**

 _Hi everyone! So, I know this chapter came a lot quicker than the ones before and it is a lot shorter, but I had something I needed to say. I received some not so nice reviews from my last chapter (which were deleted by the way.) Now…I can absolutely take constructive criticism, I like it actually. I think it helps me see my mistakes, fix them, and make the story better! However, there is no need to be rude. I really don't appreciate it. I just write this story for fun, so there's no need for any of that. Let's just all be nice, okay? :) That being said, I do want to thank all of my other reviewers out there who were being nice! I got so many great reviews from the last chapter! You guys are awesome, and I am so grateful for you all! Truly! I enjoy writing this story so much, and I keep it going for all of you. There were a few times I wanted to quit, but I continued because of your wonderful reviews! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :)_

"Good morning, princess," David said as Hanna came down the stairs.

"Morning," Hanna told him with a smile. She sat down at the table for breakfast. "Did Mom leave already?"

"Yeah, she wanted to go in early and get everything ready for her first day back. I'll drop you off at school on my way to work," David told her.

"Okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What's for breakfast?"

"I thought I'd make waffles today."

"Yes!" Emma said as she sat down next to Hanna. "Did you put chocolate chips in them?"

"Of course I did," David said with a wink as he brought his daughters their breakfast.

Hanna and Emma looked at each other and grinned. They loved it when their dad made them breakfast, especially when he added chocolate. After breakfast, Granny arrived to watch Neal, and David took Hanna to school.

"Hanna, I'm telling you. We have a new teacher," Henry told Hanna as they walked to second period.

"Henry, why would they replace her though? She was a good teacher," Hanna said.

"I guess she was just a substitute until they could find a replacement. I don't know. I just heard the other kids talking about it."

"I wonder who it is," Hanna said, trying to figure out who it might be. Then she had a thought. "Henry you don't think…"

"Grandma!" Henry said as he walked into the classroom and saw Snow standing there with a bird on her finger.

"Mom?" Hanna just assumed her mom would go back to teaching fourth grade like she did during the curse.

"Surprise!" Snow said with a smile.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hanna said as she gave her mom a hug.

"That's the whole point of a surprise," Snow said as she gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"This is going to be awesome," Henry cheered.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Snow said with a laugh. The rest of the students started to arrive. "Okay, why don't you two go take your seats now."

Henry and Hanna took their normal seats and waited for the lesson to start.

"Now, who can tell me what the study of birds is called?" Snow asked the class.

Henry's hand shot right up, and he answered the question. Hanna couldn't stop smiling. She was so excited that her mom was going to be her teacher again. Miss Blanchard was her very favorite teacher, even before she found out she was actually her mom. Now she got to have her all over again. This was going to be great. At least Hanna hoped so. Hanna might have known Miss Blanchard was her mother for most of fourth grade, but by the time the curse broke so much stuff happened that Snow never got to be Hanna's teacher again until now. Hanna hoped this wouldn't cause any problems. Hanna just shook her head and pushed that thought away. Her mom being her teacher was going to be just fine.

One good thing about her mom being a teacher again was that Hanna and Henry didn't need to ride the bus anymore after school. Snow could just take them home with her. She just dropped them off at the loft today though. She had to run out for a bit. Emma called and said they had found a way to release the fairies from the Sorcerer's hat. Apparently, that was another thing Gold made Hook do while he had his heart. It was part of his plan to free himself from control of the dagger. Hook and Belle had been working for weeks to figure out just how to free them. They found a spell and were finally able to translate it. They just needed Regina to cast it. Snow promised to call as soon as it was done.

"Hey Dad," Hanna said as she walked inside.

"Hey you two," David said to the kids.

"I'm assuming Mom called you and filled you in on everything?" Hanna asked.

"She did. Why don't you two get started on your homework until she calls us back," David told them.

"I don't have any tonight," Hanna said.

"Hanna…" David said, raising his eyebrows at her. The last time she told him that it turned into her getting failing grades and not doing her homework for almost a whole week.

"Dad, I swear," Hanna told him. She understood why he didn't believe her. "Ask Henry."

"It's true Gramps. We don't have homework tonight," Henry told him.

"Okay," David said with a shrug of his shoulders. He still couldn't tell if they were being truthful, but he decided to trust them.

It didn't take to long for Snow to call and tell them they had been successful in releasing the fairies from the hat and of course they all went over to Granny's to celebrate.

"Look, there she is," Hanna said to Regina when she spotted the Blue Fairy sitting in the booth. They were still trying to help Regina figure out who the author was so she could get her happy ending. They thought Blue might know something.

"Go on, Mom. Ask," Henry said as he gave her a nudge.

Regina walked towards her, clutching Henry's book in her hands. "Excuse me, may I ask you something?"

"What can I do for you?" Blue asked.

Regina put the book down in front of her "Do you know what this is?"

Emma walked over and gave Hanna a questioning look. "We're hoping she knows something about the book," Hanna whispered to her sister.

Blue's eyes went wide as she looked at the book in front of her. "Where did you get this?"

"The Sorcerer's Mansion. Henry found dozens of these blank books there," Emma told her.

"The Sorcerer is here?" Blue asked.

"Well his house is," Henry told her.

"But we haven't found him yet," Hanna added.

"You're looking for him?" Blue asked.

"Well, I was hoping he could write me a happy ending," Regina told her. "That book seems to have great power."

"Oh, it does," Blue said.

"So, I thought if he rewrote it…I know it sounds crazy," Regina said.

"It's not crazy at all," Blue told her. "But you're looking for the wrong person. Although the Sorcerer is a very powerful wizard, you should be looking for the author."

"Aren't they the same person?" Emma asked.

"Why would the Sorcerer have the author's books?" Regina wanted to know.

"That is a quite perplexing question, and I'm afraid I do not know. But I do know they are two very different people," Blue told them.

"So…you know who the author is?" Regina asked.

"No. But I do know he exists. If he is a he. I've never actually seen him. In fact no one has. Not for many years."

"So, this is where hope has gotten me," Regina said as she looked up at Emma.

"We'll find him, Regina," Emma assured her. "It's not like he just vanished. Blue, do you have any idea why he might have disappeared?"

"Sadly no, but there are whispers that he left hidden clues in some of his works."

"You mean like Henry's book?" Hanna asked just as the ground started to rumble and loud shrieks came from outside.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I suppose we should go out and see what's killing property values this time." Regina said.

Hanna rushed to the door along with everyone else. She wanted to know just what was out there.

"Hanna, no stay here," David said as he put his arm up to stop her.

"Dad…" Hanna complained.

"Honey, it's too dangerous. We don't know what's out there," David told her.

"Here, will you watch your brother for me?" Snow said as she came up to Hanna with the baby in her arms.

Hanna nodded her head and took Neal.

"We'll be right back. We love you," David said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head before rushing out the door.

Hanna plopped herself into the booth across from Henry. "They stopped you too?"

"Yeah," Henry said with a roll of his eyes.

The kids just sat and waited for everyone else to come back.

"It's gone for now," Snow told Hanna and Henry as she and David came back inside.

"What was it?" Henry asked.

"We're not sure. It came out of the hat after the fairies," David told him. "Emma and Regina stunned it, and they are going to figure out a way to stop it for good.

"You two come on home with us," Snow said as she guided the kids out of the booth.

Awhile later, Snow finally received a call from Emma.

"What? Okay. Be careful," Snow said right before hanging up the phone.

"What's going on?" Hanna asked. She couldn't hear what Emma was saying on the other end.

"They found a way to stop the beast," Snow said as she looked up at David.

"Great. Why aren't you smiling?" he asked.

"Because Cruella and Ursula are here," she told him.

"Is that bad?" Hanna asked them.

They didn't answer right away. Hanna just looked back and forth between them trying to decide what the looks on their faces meant. She knew Ursula and Cruella were villains in their movies…maybe that would explain her parents' worried looks. She had a feeling there's more to it than that though.

"David…" Snow said as she gave her husband a look.

"Right…" David said as he turned to Hanna. "Hanna, can you stay here and watch your brother?"

"Sure…" Hanna said. She was still trying to figure out what was going on with them.

"Good, we'll be right back. He'll probably just sleep the whole time we're gone. There's a bottle in the fridge if you need it," Snow said right before rushing out the door.

Hanna just looked over at Henry. "What was that all about?" Henry asked, obviously noticing the something was off just like Hanna did.

"I don't know, but if they're leaving me home alone and with Neal, then it must be pretty big," Hanna said as she looked over at her little brother who was sleeping peacefully in his bassinet. It's not that they didn't trust her to take care of him. She knew how to warm up a bottle, change him, and get him to go to sleep when he was tired. It was no big deal. They have even left her home alone a few times…not very often or for very long though. They were so over protective. But this was the first time they left her alone with Neal. They were definitely up to something and Hanna was sure it had everything to do with Ursula and Cruella.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 _Hi everyone! So, I have an idea…what would you think about me doing a one-sot series based on this story? You guys could make requests about additional things you might have wanted to see happen. It would still stick to the same storylines that I've already written, but just extra things…like maybe more on what happened with Hanna and her parents while they were in the Enchanted Forest for that year in season 3? Stuff like that. I have some ideas, but what do you guys think? Would you read it and make requests? And I'll definitely still be continuing with this story. I just thought it might be fun to do something else too! Let me know what you think, and if it seems like you're interested I'll get it posted ASAP! I already have a few things written for it! :)_

 _Anyways, thanks again for all of the reviews from the last chapter. You guys are awesome! I hope you like what I've written! Enjoy :)_

Snow and Charming returned to the loft with Emma. They told Henry and Hanna everything that happened. They made a deal with Cruella and Ursula and let them cross the town line.

"We just need to be extra cautious now that they're here," Snow said.

"I know, Mom. We will," Emma assured her. "I'm meeting Killian for dinner at Granny's do you guys want to come?"

"Yeah!" Henry and Hanna said at the same time.

"Mom, Dad?" Emma asked as she turned to her parents.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll meet you there in a little while," David said.

"Okay, come on you two," Emma said as she guided Henry and Hanna out the door.

"Here, I thought maybe you could use this," Hanna said as she sat down at the bar next to Henry and held out a magnifying glass. She found it in the back room, and Granny said they could borrow it.

"Thanks," Henry said, giving her a smile. He brought his book with him and was determined to figure out something about the author. This would definitely help.

Hanna left Henry to search the book and went to sit with Emma and Killian.

"He hasn't found anything yet," Hanna said as she sat down next to her sister.

"If anyone's going to get the author out of the book, it's him." Emma said.

"Hmm…you've become quite the optimist, Swan," Killian told her.

"Have I?" Emma asked.

"You have," Hanna said with a nod of her head.

"Guess I couldn't really help it, between him and my parents…"

"That reminds me. Aren't they suppose to be here?" Killian asked.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hanna added.

"You're right. I wonder what's keeping them?" Emma said as she picked up her phone to call her dad. It rang for awhile, then went to voicemail. "He didn't answer."

"They've been acting so weird tonight," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I don't know?" Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "It started when they found out Cruella and Ursula were here."

"You know they did try to stop Regina and I from letting them into town," Emma said curiously.

"So that's why they ran off in such a hurry," Hanna said, realizing she was right…them leaving earlier _was_ about Cruella and Ursula.

"What would they have against those two?" Killian asked.

"I don't know," Emma said, furrowing her eyebrows, trying to figure it out.

"It's probably nothing," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "They were villains in their movies, they probably are in real life too. They're just being overprotective."

"Yeah you're probably right," Emma said, brushing it off. That's probably all it was.

"You know I was suppose to be a villain in my movie as well," Killian said, raising his eyebrows at Hanna.

"Well, you were in real life too," Hanna told him.

"Hanna…" Emma said as she looked over at her sister.

"What…he was," Hanna said with a shrug.

"Well, he's not anymore," Emma said as she turned and gave him a kiss.

"Eww, don't," Hanna said as she covered her eyes.

Emma and Killian just grinned as Snow and David walked in. They apologized for being late. Henry took a break from his book, and they all enjoyed their dinner.

Hanna was sound asleep in her bed when she heard the door to her room open. She looked up and saw her mom walking towards her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Hanna asked sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Snow told her.

"It's okay. Are you alright?" Hanna asked as she sat up. "Do you come in here and watch me sleep a lot?"

"I'm fine and only sometimes," Snow told her with a wink. She had a horrible dream tonight though and rushed right up here to check on Hanna.

"That's kinda weird," Hanna told her with a grin.

"It is not," Snow said. "Why don't you lie down and go back to sleep."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yes," Snow assured her.

"Okay," Hanna said as she laid back down.

"Goodnight," Snow said as she gave Hanna a kiss on her forehead and walked back towards the door.

"Night, Mom," Hanna said as she rolled over and closed her eyes.

As Hanna tried to go back to sleep, she could hear her parents whispering at the bottom of the stairs. She couldn't make out what they were saying though. She still had a feeling they were up to something, but she just decided not to worry about it for now. She was probably reading too much into it anyways.

"Please can we just go have breakfast at Granny's?" Hanna asked her mom and dad the next morning.

"Hanna, we were just there last night," David said.

"So…" Hanna whined.

"We can just make you breakfast here," Snow told her.

"Did you go buy more bacon or milk yet?" Hanna asked. She knew they didn't. They had no milk for cereal and no bacon to go with pancakes. Plus, Hanna was pretty sure all of the chocolate chips were gone too.

"No," David said with a sigh.

"See, we have nothing for breakfast. So, can we go?" Hanna asked with a grin.

David looked over at Snow. "Yeah I guess so," Snow said.

"Yes!" Hanna cheered.

Hanna quickly ran up to her room to change. Her parents had Neal in his carseat ready to go by the time she got back downstairs.

"David…" Snow whispered to her husband as they walked into Granny's.

Hanna glanced over to where her mom was looking. There were two women sitting at the bar. "Is that…" Hanna started to ask.

"Yeah, come on…let's go sit over here," David said as he guided Hana towards the booth.

"Why are you guys acting so nervous around them," Hanna asked as she nodded her head towards Ursula and Cruella.

"We're not," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Yeah you are," Hanna told her.

"Hanna, we've dealt with them before. We know what they're like. We're just trying to be careful, that's all," David told her.

"But…" Hanna was going to ask more, but Henry came in with Regina and rushed over to their table to fill Hanna in on Operation Mongoose. He hadn't found anything in the book yet, but he was going over to Regina's office to study it some more.

"Can I go with him?" Hanna asked her mom and dad.

"Hanna, you just begged us to bring you here for breakfast, and we haven't even ordered yet," Snow said.

"I know…but I really want to go with Henry. This is important."

"You need to eat breakfast," David told her.

"My mom is getting me some doughnuts," Henry said.

"See? I can just eat some of those," Hanna said with a smile.

"Alright, you can go," David told her.

"Really?" Hanna asked, surprised they were actually going to let her.

"Yes, but here take this," Snow said as she pulled a banana out of her purse. "Eat it with your doughnuts."

"Okay," Hanna said with a smile as she took it from her mom. "I'll see you guys later."

"Wait," David said as he held onto her arm, stopping her from leaving. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yes," Hanna said as she held it up to show him.

"Is it charged?" he asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"99%" Hanna said with a smile.

"Okay, make sure you check in with us," David said.

"I will," Hanna promised as she ran out the door with Henry.

"You told her to get chocolate frosted doughnuts, not chocolate doughnuts, right?" Hanna asked Henry as they sat in Regina's office.

"Duh," Henry said as he rolled his eyes at Hanna. What other kind would he have told her?

"Good…hey why don't you let me look for awhile," Hanna said as she held out her hands for the book. He had been sitting at Regina's desk for awhile studying the pages. She thought he could use a break.

Henry hesitated for a second.

"Come on. You read through that thing all last night too. Let a pair of fresh eyes take a look," Hanna told him.

"Okay," Henry said as he handed the book over to her.

Hanna took the book and sat in the chair on the other side of the desk. She looked through the pages, hoping something would stand out to her. After awhile, she heard footsteps coming into the room and looked up to see Regina with a box of doughnuts in her hands.

"Chocolate _frosted_ doughnuts," Regina said with a smile as she set the box onto the desk.

"Yes!" Hanna said as she stood and placed the book back in front of Henry. She reached out to grab a doughnut. She already ate the banana her mom gave her, now she was ready for her real breakfast.

"How are we doing? You find anything?" Regina asked.

"Not yet," Hanna told her, mouth full of doughnut.

"But if the author left clues in the book like Mother Superior said, we'll find them," Henry told her. "How about you, Mom? How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Henry," Regina said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You didn't seem fine when we ran into Ursula and Cruella," Henry said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Well…I suppose that's because they remind me of a time in my life I'd rather forget. A time when I was a true villain. It makes me doubt if my happy ending is even possible," Regina told him.

"You can't think like that," Henry told her.

"I know, but sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be as happy as I was when it was just you, me, Robin Hood, and Roland. That feeling was, uh…the closest I'd ever been to happy. I want to get back to that."

"You will, Mom," Henry assured her.

"Yeah, we're going to find the author, Regina," Hanna told her with a smile.

"And when he rewrites your ending, everything will be the way you want it to be," Henry added as he grabbed a doughnut and took a bite.

"Careful Henry, your getting crumbs all over the book," Regina said as she came around the desk and wiped them off. "That's strange. This paper, it's…it's different than the rest."

"That's because it's Pinocchio's story," Hanna told her.

"Why would that story be different than the others?" Regina asked her.

"Because August added it to the book," Hanna said.

"He wanted Emma to know he was Pinocchio as a boy. He wanted her to believe," Henry told her.

"If August took the book apart, he might know something about it that we don't."

"Too bad he isn't around to ask," Henry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"August might not be, but Pinocchio is," Regina told Henry with a smile.

Regina and Henry went to find Pinocchio. Hanna had to run home real quick though. She told Henry she'd meet him back at Regina's office in a little bit.

"Hey, we have a new development with finding the author," Hanna told her parents as she walked inside. She saw her dad holding something in his hand, but Hanna couldn't really tell what it was. "What is that?" she asked him.

David quickly put it into his pocket before she could get good a look at it. "Nothing," he told her.

"That's great about the author, sweetie. You can tell us later," Snow said. "We need to run an errand. Can you watch your brother for us?"

"But I was…" Hanna started to tell them that she was suppose to meet Henry back at Regina's office.

"Please, Hanna? It's important," Snow asked her.

"Sure, I'll watch him," Hanna sighed.

"Okay, he'll probably need to eat in an hour or so. You know where everything is, right?" Snow asked as she headed towards the door.

"Yeah…" Hanna told her.

"Thanks princess, we'll see you in a little bit," David said as he gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head and left.

Hanna pulled out her phone and sent Henry a text letting him know she had to watch Neal again. She told him to let her know what happens with Pinocchio.

"I guess it's just you and me, buddy," Hanna said as she walked over to her little brother who smiled up at her from his bouncy seat. "I don't know what Mommy and Daddy are up to, but they sure are acting strange."

Neal just made a few noises at her and continued to smile at her.

"So you agree with me then?" Hanna asked him. Neal made another little noise. "l'll take that as a yes then," Hanna said as she picked him up and carried him over to the couch to watch some TV.

A little while later, Emma came into the loft. "Don't mind me," she said. "I'm just getting something to eat. Mom and Dad were so amped up about Cruella and Ursula earlier, they wouldn't even let me eat lunch."

"Where are they anyways?" Hanna asked Emma. Her mom sent her a text about a half hour ago to check in, but that was all she had heard from them.

"They told me they were going on a hike," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"A hike?" Hanna asked. She thought they said they were running errands…maybe she heard them wrong.

"I guess. I don't know. How's little bro doing?" Emma asked as she sat down on the couch next to Hanna, who was still holding Neal.

"He's good," Hanna said. "He just drank his whole bottle."

"That a boy," Emma said as she held onto his little hand.

"So, you said Mom and Dad wouldn't let you eat lunch because of Cruella and Ursula?" Hanna asked.

"They were just convinced those two were up to something earlier, but now they don't seem to think so," Emma told her.

"Don't you think that's kind of weird?" Hanna asked.

"I think it would be more weird if they weren't being overprotective about all of this," Emma said.

"Yeah I guess, but now all of a sudden they're not worried about Cruella and Ursula at all?" Hanna wasn't buying it.

"I don't know, Han. I guess they're just trying to give them a chance," Emma told her.

"Alright," Hanna said, dropping the subject for now. "Oh, did Henry tell you about Regina's idea to talk to Pinocchio?"

"Yeah, I was just over at Regina's office. He doesn't remember anything," Emma said with a sigh.

"I had a feeling he might not. I guess we'll have to keep looking."

"Yeah, we'll figure it out. I have to head back to work now. Are you still good with Neal?" Emma asked as she stood to leave.

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll see you later," Hanna said. She looked down to find Neal fast asleep. Hanna covered them both with a blanket and drifted off to sleep herself.

"I hope they're okay. Hanna hasn't been answering my texts," Snow said as she opened the door to the loft. She and David were gone longer than they expected to be.

"I'm sure they're fine Snow," David said as he followed her inside. "See," he said with a smile as he pointed to Hanna and Neal, who were still sound asleep on the couch.

"Oh look how sweet they are," Snow whispered as she walked towards them. Neal was curled up on Hanna's chest with his little thumb in his mouth. Hanna had her arms protectively around him, and Snow was pretty sure she could hear a light snore coming from Hanna.

"She does a great job with him," David said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"She really does," Snow said with a smile. She thought back to how upset Hanna was when she first learned about the baby, but now look at her. She would do anything for her little brother.

Hanna thought she heard voices and slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw that her parents were finally home. She sat up and was careful not to wake Neal. "Hey, you're back. How was that hike?"

"Hike…oh it was nice," Snow said. She wasn't sure how Hanna knew about that. Maybe she talked to Emma…Snow didn't think she and Charming told her they were going on a hike.

"Didn't you guys tell me you were just running errands though?" Hanna asked with a raise of her eyebrows. She was pretty sure that's what they told her when they left.

Snow looked over at Charming. Is that what they told her? She was having trouble keeping track of the lies.

"Well, we ran errands to get the stuff for the hike," David told her.

"Oh okay," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. If that's what they said they did, then she guessed she would believe them.

"Was Neal good for you?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, we watched some TV, read some books, he ate his bottle, and then we napped," Hanna told her. She looked down at her baby brother and gave him a kiss on the top of his head just as he started to wake. She enjoyed spending the afternoon with him.

"Thanks for watching him, sweetie," Snow told her with a smile. "Here, why don't I take him. I'm sure he's getting hungry again."

"Okay," Hanna said as she handed him to her mom.

"Thanks again for all your help today kiddo," David said. He sat down on the couch and put his arm around her.

"You know, your other child is also pretty hungry again," Hanna said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"Well, what would my princess like for dinner?" David asked her.

"Grilled cheese and onion rings from Granny's," Hanna told him with a grin.

"You and your sister," David said as he shook his head. "You two would eat Granny's for every meal if your mother and I let you."

"So…is that a yes?" Hanna asked, turning on the charm in her eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to come with me. Let's go," David said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks, Daddy. You're the best," Hanna said, following behind.

Hanna laid in bed that night, just waiting for Emma to come home. She had to talk to her. Hanna still thought her parents were up to something. They kept whispering to each other all evening, and every time Hanna would come near them they would immediately stop talking. She was pretty certain they were lying to her about what they did today too. She wasn't sure though. Hanna wasn't as good of a lie detector as her sister. Maybe Emma would know more and could settle Hanna's worries. Emma didn't stroll in until about 11:00. Hanna sighed when she heard Emma go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. She was going to be another 30 minutes in there. Finally, Emma was done and in her room. Hanna climbed out of bed and quietly walked across the hall.

Hanna opened the door and peeked her head inside. "Hey…can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up," Emma said as she pulled her covers back and sat down on the bed. She scooted over to make room for Hanna.

Hanna sat down on the bed and looked up at Emma. "Do you think Mom and Dad are lying to us?"

"Why do you think they're lying?" Emma asked, she was curious because she had those same thoughts about them today too.

"I don't know…I just had a feeling they were. When they came home I asked them how their hike was and…I just got this feeling that they were lying about it…" Hanna just shrugged her shoulders she didn't know how to explain it, but she had a feeling that they weren't telling the truth.

"Well, they did have hiking stuff in the truck when I saw them earlier," Emma told her.

"So I guess they really went on one. I don't know though ever since Cruella and Ursula came to town…" Hanna started to say. She still had doubts.

"Listen Han, don't think like that. I have the tendency to see the worst in people. It's just because of everything I went through growing up, but I don't want you to start doing that too, okay? Especially with Mom and Dad."

Hanna just looked down and nodded her head.

"Hey," Emma said as she gave her sister a nudge. "They would never lie to us."

Hanna looked up and gave her sister a smile. "You're right. They wouldn't." Hanna knew that deep down. Their parents would never lie to them. Hanna knew she was just being silly.

"Mom and Dad were right about Cruella and Ursula though," Emma told her as she laid down.

"Really? Why? What happened?" Hanna asked as she laid down too and turned on her side to face her sister.

"They resurrected Maleficent," Emma told her.

"Why would they do that?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know? They're villains," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. At least that was the reason her mom gave her earlier when she told her. "We'll keep a close eye on them and figure it out though."

Hanna just continued to lie there and think about what Emma told her. Their parents had been right about Cruella and Ursula They were up to something. Why would they want to resurrect Maleficent though? Hanna couldn't figure that one out…

Emma looked over a few minutes later and found Hanna fast asleep. She just smiled and shook her head. She should have known Hanna wasn't going back to her bed tonight. Her sneaky little sister did this occasionally. She would come into Emma's room to talk and then fall asleep. She would claim the next morning that it was an accident, but Emma knew better. The nights she did do this were often nights Henry was staying at Regina's. Emma didn't mind though. She just covered Hanna with her blankets and laid down to go to sleep herself.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 _Hi everyone! I did end up starting that one-shot series. You should totally check it out! I've gotten some really fun requests so far, and I'd love to have more! :) Well, here is the next chapter for this story! A few people wanted to see a little teenage fight with Snow and Hanna, since I did one with David a few chapters ago. Obviously, there's going to be some angst between them because of what's coming up in the storyline anyway, but I added something a little extra in too. Enjoy! :)_

"Hanna!" Henry exclaimed as he ran into the loft.

Hanna jumped as he burst through the door, almost spilling the bowl of cereal she had just made herself. "Geez Henry, what is it?" Hanna asked as she sat down at the table to enjoy her Fruit Loops.

"I found this when I was going through August's stuff," Henry said as he set a page from the storybook down onto the table next to Hanna. Geppetto gave some of August's things to Regina. He thought since they couldn't get Pinocchio to remember, there might be something in in there that could help them.

"It's a door…" Hanna said as she took a bite of her cereal.

"Yeah, careful," Henry said as he moved it away from her, afraid she might spill milk on it. "I think it has something to do with the author. We just need to figure out where it is."

"Maybe at the Sorcerer's mansion?" Hanna suggested.

"That's what I was thinking. It's probably the best place to start looking. Ask Grandma and Grandpa if you can come look with me," Henry told her. He looked around though and realized that no one else was here. "Where is everyone?"

Hanna shrugged her shoulders. "My dad took Neal to Ashley I guess, then my mom and Emma ran out of here just a few minutes ago. They didn't tell me where they were going."

"I guess you don't have to ask for permission to leave then?" Henry said with a grin.

"Nope." If her parents were going to be sneaky and run off places, then so would she. She still thought they were up to something despite what she and Emma talked about last night. Hanna ate the rest of her cereal before getting up to put on her coat. "Let's go," she said as she opened the door and left with Henry.

Hanna did send her mom and dad a quick text letting them know where she was…she didn't feel like getting in trouble if they came home and found her gone. They said it was fine and to check in every so often.

Hanna and Henry spent the rest of the day searching the mansion for a door that looked like the one on the page. They went into every room and tried to find every secret passage way they could. They had no luck though. The door wasn't anywhere in that mansion. As Henry and Hanna walked home, they tried to think of another place the door might be. The town hall? The library? Granny's? They had no clue where to look next. They thought maybe someone at home might have a better idea.

"Hey, we're back," Henry said as he and Hanna walked into the loft.

"Hey, any luck finding the door?" Emma asked.

"No, it wasn't there," Hanna told her.

"Are you sure?" Regina asked them.

"We looked everywhere," Henry told her. He glanced over to the couch. "Is that August?"

Hanna looked too. "I thought he turned back into Pinocchio? How did that happen?"

"It's a long story…" Regina said with a sigh.

She and Emma filled the kids in on everything that happened. Regina went undercover to get information from Cruella, Ursula, and Maleficent. She informed them that Gold is back in town too. Apparently, they all want to find the author as well. They want their happy endings just like Regina does. Regina ended up having to kidnap Pinocchio in order to keep her cover safe. Then Gold turned Pinocchio back into August to get information about the author out of him. August told him that the author was trapped behind a door and that the door was somewhere in Storybrooke. August also knew that his Papa gave Regina his things and revealed that she had the page with the door on it. Gold wanted the page, and Regina was suppose to be getting it for him.

"How did you get him away from them?" Hanna asked.

"We took him while Gold and Maleficent were gone. Mom, Dad, and Killian helped too," Emma told her.

"Where are Mom and Dad anyway?"

"I don't know…" Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why am I not surprised," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Han…"

"What…" Hanna said, raising her eyebrows at her sister. "You know they're up to something."

"We don't know that," Emma told her. "For all we know they're just picking up Neal from Ashley's"

"It's not like that takes very long and…"

"Guys, he's awake!" Henry called from where he was standing next to August.

The girls stopped their argument and ran to August.

"What is she doing here?" August asked as he looked up at Regina.

"It's okay, I promise," Emma assured him.

"August, we need to talk about how we're going to keep up my cover with Gold. The only reason I was able to come here is because they think I'm stealing this page," Regina told him.

"We didn't find the door at the Sorcerer's mansion," Henry told him.

"That's because it's not there," August told him.

"What?" Hanna asked, she and Henry had wasted their whole day searching that place for nothing.

"But…you said you didn't know where it was and your nose didn't grow," Regina said. Gold had put a spell on August that would make his nose grow if he told a lie. He asked him if he knew where the door was, but August told him he didn't know. All he knew was that it was somewhere in Storybrooke.

"My nose didn't grow because I wasn't lying. When Gold asked me I didn't know where the door was because I didn't know where Henry was keeping this page."

Now they were all confused. August sat up to explain further. "Regina, this isn't just an illustration. This _is_ the door. The author is trapped inside the book."

Regina stood up with the page in her hands and examined it some more. "How the hell is the author trapped inside the book?"

Hanna noticed something was wrong with August and gave Henry a nudge. He noticed too.

"Don't ask me you're the magic expert," Emma said to Regina, not realizing what the kids had noticed about August.

"Mom…" Henry said, trying to get their attention.

"Well, this is insane. What are we suppose to do…draw a key?"

"Well, we need to figure it out before Gold does."

"Mom!" Henry said a little louder. They both finally turned to him and paid attention. "There's something wrong with August."

"August? August?" Emma said frantically as she tried to wake him, but he didn't respond.

"We need to get him some help," Hanna said.

Regina kneeled down to get a better look at him. "It's all this magic he's been through, it's taken a toll on him." She glanced down at her watch. "It's pretty late. We can take him to Blue in the morning. She'll know what to do. He'll be fine for tonight."

They made sure August was comfortable on the couch and gave him the space he needed to rest. Snow and David finally came back with Neal and everyone decided to get some rest themselves and go to bed.

"Henry what are you doing with my phone?" Hanna asked as she came back into their room after getting a shower and brushing her teeth.

"Just seeing what kind of music you have on here," Henry said with a grin as he scrolled through her playlist.

"Henry, give it back," Hanna said as she tried to grab it from him

Henry pulled his hand away. "Come on please just let me look."

"Fine," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes as she went to sit on her bed. They pretty much liked all the same songs anyway, so it wasn't like he could make fun of her for which ones she had on there.

"Oh, this is a good one," Henry said, selecting a song that he liked. He didn't expect it to be so loud though as it started blaring through the phone. Apparently the volume was turned up all the way, and Henry didn't realize.

"Henry! Turn it down! Everyone is asleep!"

"It won't work. You do it," Henry said as he fumbled with the phone, then tossed it to Hanna. He didn't throw it far enough though, and it fell to the floor, making a loud thud…the music was still playing.

Hanna could hear Neal start to cry. "Crap, you woke the baby," Hanna said as she scrambled out of her bed to the floor and quickly grabbed her phone. "Henry I can't get this thing to…" Hanna started to say when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. They were going to be in so much trouble…and she still couldn't get the music to stop. Sometimes she hated this stupid phone. She was finally able to get it turned off as soon as her mom walked into the room.

"What on Earth is going on up here?" Snow demanded to know as she came into the room, seeing Hanna sitting on the floor with her phone.

Hanna looked shyly up at her mom. She seemed pretty mad. Hanna could still hear Neal crying a little bit downstairs. Her dad must be trying to calm him down.

"Well?" Snow asked, putting her hands on her hips and looking down Hanna. "I assume that music was coming from your phone?"

"Yeah, but Mom it wasn't my…" Hanna started to say as she stood up from the floor.

"Hanna I don't want to hear excuses," Snow told her.

"Grandma…" Henry tried to tell her what really happened.

"Henry don't," Snow said as she put her hand up to stop him from talking.

"What were you thinking Hanna? We've all had a long day, you've woken your brother, who hasn't been sleeping well lately anyways, and we have a guest downstairs who needs rest. Haven't your father and I told you not be on that thing while you're suppose to be sleeping?" Snow said with a raise of her eyebrows.

"But Mom…" Hanna started.

"Answer my question," Snow said sternly.

"Yes," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes.

"Give me the phone," Snow said as she held out her hand.

"What? Why?" Hanna asked.

"You broke the rules and you just rolled your eyes at me. I've told you before to stop that," Snow said, her voice making it clear she was not very happy with Hanna right now.

"But Mom, just listen to me. It wasn't my fault," Hanna complained.

"Hanna, I said I don't want to hear it!" Snow, said raising her voice a lot louder than she ever had before.

Hanna jumped back at her mom's sudden outburst. This was the first time her mom ever yelled at her like that.

Snow closed her eyes in frustration. Maybe that was a little harsh…she was just so stressed about all the stuff her and Charming had been dealing with these last few days. "Hanna, just give me your phone," Snow said as she held out her hand once more.

Hanna put the phone in her moms's hand and went back to her bed. She laid down and rolled over so she wasn't facing her. She heard her mom walk out of the room and shut the door.

"Hanna, I'm sorry. I'll tell Grandma tomorrow that it was my fault. She'll give you your phone back," Henry told her.

"It's fine. Don't bother," Hanna said as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She wasn't upset about her phone being taken away or mad at Henry. It was her mom that made her cry. Hanna couldn't understand why she wouldn't listen to her. She wouldn't even let her explain. That's what hurt Hanna the most.

Hanna woke up the next morning and came downstairs to find August gone. She sighed. She really wanted to go with them when they took him to Blue. Hanna was kind of annoyed…why wouldn't Henry or Emma have woken her before they left? Then she thought she remembered someone shoving her arm while she was sleeping. She definitely remembered pushing whoever it was away. Hanna knew it was her own fault she got left behind. Ugh! Why couldn't she be more of a morning person? Hanna looked up when she heard someone walking into the room. It was her mom. Hanna was so not in the mood to talk to her. She wasn't upset anymore. She was just mad.

"Good morning," Snow said to Hanna.

Hanna just walked past her and into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Oh, so you're not talking to me now?" Snow asked with a raise of her eyebrows.

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed a pack of pop tarts and went to sit down at the table.

"You know that's no way to get what you want," Snow said as she sat down across from her. Snow figured Hanna was acting this way because she wanted her phone back. Little did she know that was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

"I don't care about that stupid phone," Hanna told her. Which was true, she hadn't even thought about it once since her mom took it away last night.

"Hanna is there something else going on?" Snow asked. She could tell Hanna was telling the truth about not caring whether she got her phone back and her instincts were telling her that there was something more going on with her daughter.

"Nope," Hanna told her.

"Hanna if something else is bothering you I wish you'd tell me."

"Why? It's not like you'd listen anyways." Hanna stood up and walked away with her pop tarts. She just wanted to eat her breakfast in peace.

"Hanna…" Snow started, but was interrupted.

"You would just make your own assumptions anyway and not really care what I had to say," Hanna said as she ran up the stairs. She was going to change her clothes and go find Emma and Henry.

Snow just stood there, a little taken aback. She wasn't sure what Hanna meant by that.

"Hanna, where did _that_ come from?" Snow asked once Hanna came back downstairs.

"Nowhere," Hanna said as she walked past her mom and put on her coat. "I'm going to find Emma and Henry."

"I'll let you go, but I want you to talk to me first," Snow said.

Hanna sighed. "Last night you didn't even…" Hanna just shook her head. She was going to tell her mom about how she didn't even let her explain last night, but it wasn't even worth it. She didn't feel like getting into all of this. "You know what never mind. I'm leaving," Hanna said as she opened the door and just left.

Hanna was walking through town when she saw Emma and Henry. She ran right up to them "Did you guys get August to Blue? Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine," Emma told her. "It was like Regina said last night, he's been through a lot being changed by magic so much. Blue says he just needs to rest."

"Okay," Hanna said with a nod of her head. "What about Regina? Did you figure out a way for her to keep her cover with Gold and the others?"

"Yeah, I made her a copy of the page to use, but she just took a picture of it instead. Gold doesn't know the door on the page is the actual door," Emma explained.

"We're hoping the picture keeps them occupied looking for an actual door for awhile. I kept the copy Emma made…just in case," Henry told her.

"Okay, good. I hope it works." Hanna said. She was relieved that August was going to be okay and that they had a plan for Regina.

"You know we did try to wake you before we left," Henry told her.

"I thought so…I kind of remember someone trying to wake me," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"You sleep like a rock, Han," Emma told her with a nudge.

"Except when you almost slapped me in the face when I pushed your arm a little bit. I wasn't sure if you were asleep at first or if you were still mad at me about last night," Henry said.

"Sorry…I was definitely asleep," Hanna said with a laugh. "I'm not mad at you. It's not your fault."

Henry just nodded his head. He still had to tell his Grandma what happened. She was busy feeding Neal this morning, so he didn't get a chance to explain before they left. Emma didn't say anything. Henry had told her what happened. She thought it was kind of weird that her mom overreacted like that. It definitely wasn't like her. As much as Emma wanted to believe them, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on with her parents.

When they walked into the loft, Emma saw Killian there with her parents. She could tell something was up. "Killian? What is it?"

Apparently in exchange for his help getting her singing voice back, Ursula would tell him Gold's whole plan. Killian made good on his promise, and Ursula told him everything before leaving Storybrooke with her father. "Before Ursula left, she told me that to get their happy endings the villains tend to darken your heart, love, to turn you into a villain. You'll no longer be the savior."

"What?" Hanna asked, trying to wrap her head around what he just said.

"You can't just unsafe the savior," Henry added.

"As I said, Gold has a way. He can use the author to do it," Killian told them.

"That's insane, if that's what his plan is, then stop worrying. It's ridiculous. Author or no author. I'm not going dark," Emma assured them.

"Darkness is a funny thing…it creeps up on you," Killian said.

"Hey, no one…not Rumplestiltskin or some author gets to decide who I am," Emma told him. She could tell he was worried.

As Hanna was trying to take this all in, she noticed her parents whispering to each other again. She couldn't tell what they were saying, and as soon as she tried to listen in their conversation, her mom all of a sudden up and left. She stormed out the front door without saying anything to anyone.

"She'll be fine," David assured everyone as he walked out the door behind her.

"Where do you think they were off to in such a hurry?" Hanna asked Emma as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"I don't know but…" Emma started to say, but then she noticed Killian looking out the window at something. "What?" Emma asked as she turned to look too.

"Emma. Look," Killian said as he pushed back the curtain.

"What the hell is…" Emma started to say.

Hanna turned to look too, but before she could she felt herself falling asleep.

Hanna woke with a start. She looked beside her and saw Emma and Killian waking up too. "What just happened?" Hanna asked her sister. She looked out the window and noticed it was a lot darker outside than she remembered it being just a little bit ago.

"I don't know," Emma said as she looked around, very confused.

"It was a sleeping curse," Henry told them. "Maleficent put a sleeping curse on the whole town."

"What? Henry are you okay?" Emma asked him.

"I'm fine," Henry assured her.

"We better go check things out…make sure everyone in town is alright," Emma said as she looked over at Killian.

"Aye, love. Let's go," Killian said as he stood to go with her.

"We'll be back," Emma told the kids as she and Killian left.

"Henry, what happened? You were awake the whole time weren't you?" Hanna asked, knowing he had already been under a sleeping curse and couldn't be put under one again.

"Yeah…Hanna I found the key," Henry told her.

"What? How?" Hanna asked with excitement.

Henry told Hanna about how he took the book and ran straight to the Sorcerer's mansion as soon as the spell had been cast. He figured Gold and the others would be on their way here to get the real page. He was in the Sorcerer's library when a light started shining out from the door on the page. It shined on a drawer and when he opened it, the key was inside. Then, Regina, Cruella, and Maleficent showed up and demanded he give them the page. He gave his mom the fake one and had the real one hidden among the shelves of the other empty storybooks.

"It's a good thing you kept that page," Hanna told him. "So where's the key?"

"Grandma and Grandpa took it," Henry said.

"Why would they do that?"

Henry just shrugged his shoulders. "I knew they would be awake too, so I called them and told them where I was. When they got here I told them I found the key. I tried to open the door with it, but Gramps stopped me. He took the and the page and told me they would handle it. I tried to ask them why, but he just yelled at me and told me to go."

Hanna shook her head in disbelief. What was going on with them? Her mom yelled at her last night and now her dad yelled at Henry. This wasn't like them at all. They were up to something and Hanna was done pretending that they weren't. She was going to figure it out one way or another and as if on cue, her parents walked through the door.

"Hanna, are you okay?" Snow asked as she pulled her daughter into her arms.

"I'm fine," Hanna said as she wiggled herself out of her mother's grasp. "What is going on with you two?" Hanna demanded.

"Hanna, what…" David started to ask.

"Don't even think about lying to me. I know you're up to something. You've been acting weird ever since Cruella and Ursula came to town. I've seen it. You've been whispering to each other all the time and running off for hours doing who knows what. And you yelled at Henry…tell me what's going on."

Snow sighed and looked up at her husband. He nodded his head at her, and they both looked back to Hanna. "We do have something to tell you," Snow admitted.

"But it's something your sister needs to hear too. We'll tell you both when she gets back," David told her.

"Fine, I'll get her here right now." Hanna went to reach for her phone, but then remembered her mom took it from her. "Henry, give me your phone."

Henry handed it to her without question. Hanna called her sister. It rang a few times before she finally picked up. "Emma, you need to get home…right now." Hanna told her urgently before hanging up the phone. "She'll be here any second." She gave the phone back to Henry, then looked up at her parents. They almost seemed scared to reveal what they've been hiding.

Emma arrived and the girls sat down at the table with their parents. Snow and David started off by telling Emma and Hanna that, before they were born, they learned that since their child would be the product of true love, it would have the potential to turn into either a great hero or the darkest villain. They knew they couldn't take the chance of their child becoming a villain. They just couldn't leave that up to fate. Snow and David continued to tell them about a vision they saw when they touched a unicorn's horn, back in the Enchanted Forest. They knew this vision would tell them the fate of their unborn child. They hoped it would give them some peace. David saw a vision of a sweet innocent baby, and thought the baby was going to be alright, she would be good. In Snow's vision, the child was older. She ripped out Snow's heart and crushed it in her hands. This caused Snow to believe her daughter was going to be evil if they didn't do something about it. They were told that both the visions could be real. We are all born as blank slates with the potential for good or evil. The only way they could ensure their child's goodness was to do what they did. They had to banish the potential darkness, and another living vessel had to absorb it, one that was also a blank slate. That's when they decided to use Maleficent's egg. They thought it was just a dragon, believing that putting the darkness into it wouldn't change it's fate all that much anyway since it's mother was a villain. They planned to send the darkness from their baby and into the dragon egg, then bring it back to Maleficent. However, they weren't told that part of the enchantment was to send the egg somewhere else. Once the spell was enacted there was nothing they could do. They tried to stop the egg from falling into the portal, but it just happened. And then when they saw that it was an actual human child inside…they realized they made a grave mistake. Cruella and Ursula were there, they witnessed it all and got sucked through the portal too.

"It all happened so fast," Snow said as she thought back to that night.

"We tried to save Maleficent's baby. We didn't want any of them to get sucked into that portal," David told them.

"How could you…it was just a baby," Hanna said, trying to wrap her head around what her parent's had done.

"We didn't know. We thought it was just a dragon, we didn't…" David started to say.

"That doesn't matter! It was innocent!" Hanna interrupted.

"We thought we were doing what we had to in order to protect you. The vision, it…" Snow tried to explain.

"That vision could have been wrong! When you saw it you thought you only had one child, but obviously you had twins. The vision didn't tell you that, did it? That could have been either one of us in that vision. One of us could have been the evil one and the other the good one…you don't know!" Hanna told them. She was really getting herself worked up. She knew they were lying about something, but she never imagined it was something this big.

"Hanna…" David reached out his hand to try and calm her down.

"No," Hanna said as she pulled her hands back. "Now that you know…that there's two of us," Hanna said, nodding over to her sister, who was just sitting there be very quiet. She seemed to still be letting this all sink in. "Which one of us was it in the vision…which one of us was the evil one?" Hanna asked them.

"We don't know," Snow told her. "We took the evil out of you though, out of both of you, so we could ensure you would be good."

"You don't know that for sure," Hanna said as she shook her head. What if she was the evil one? What if they took the darkness out of Emma, but not her? They didn't even know about her at the time.

"This whole time, I was right," Emma said, finally breaking her silence. "You were lying. I wanted to believe you. I wanted to believe in you."

"We were just…trying to protect you," David told her.

"Emma are you alright?" Killian asked as he tried to reach out for her hand, but she pulled it away from him.

"No. I'm not okay," Emma said as she got up from the table. "I've got to go."

Hanna stood and followed her sister to the door.

"Please, stop. I'm your mother," Snow said, trying to prevent Emma from leaving. She wanted to try to explain.

"I don't care," Emma said as she walked out the door.

Hanna went to follow her sister, but Snow grabbed ahold of her hand to stop her. "Mom, just let me go," Hanna pleaded. She needed to talk to Emma, and they both needed time to process all of this.

Snow looked into Hanna's eyes and knew what her daughter needed. She would let her go. "At least take this just in case something happens," Snow said as she held out Hanna's phone to her. Hanna took the phone from her mom and ran to catch up with her sister.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 _Wow! Chapter 50! I can't believe it! This story would be nothing without all of you! Your reviews really help keep me going! I appreciate you all so much! Thanks for all of your support! I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :)_

Hanna had to practically sprint after Emma once she made it outside and finally spotted her. She was moving pretty fast. Hanna was just glad Emma didn't poof herself somewhere, then she'd probably never be able to find her. Hanna followed Emma all the way to the docks and sat down beside her on the bench. Hanna didn't even know what to say. She was still trying to come to terms with what her parents had done. She was still having a hard time believing it all.

"I thought you said they would never lie to us," Hanna said as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Yeah, well I guess they did," Emma said. There were tears in her eyes too that threatened to spill out at any moment.

The sister's sat in silence for a few minutes and Hanna thought back to what their parents said about the vision they saw. "Emma, what if I'm the evil one? The evil one in the vision?" she asked.

Emma sighed. "Han, we don't even know how the vision works. It could have been either one of us. Or neither of us, since apparently all the evil was transferred into Maleficent's baby," Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"But I do kind of get into a lot of trouble."

"Not nearly as much as I did at your age, maybe I'm the bad one," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No, you're the savior," Hanna said as she shook her head. "You'll never be evil."

Emma just shook her head. She wasn't so sure considering the way she felt right now.

"I was hoping my suspicions about them lying was all in my head…that I was wrong."

"I was the one who was wrong," Emma said as she turned to look at her sister. "When I told you not to see the worst in people. I was wrong. You always have to be on your guard because people will always let you down."

"But Emma they're still our parents. Maybe it was just a mistake…"

"No. They lied. I trusted them. _We_ trusted them, and they lied to us. I wanted to believe in them…" Emma said as she tried to keep her stupid tears from falling.

"Emma, I know they lied, but maybe we can still believe in them we can…"

"Hanna just stop," Emma said as she quickly stood up and turned away from her sister. She wiped away a few of the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Her sister couldn't understand. She hadn't been let down as much as Emma has in her life. She couldn't deal with all of this anymore. She turned back to Hanna. "I just…I can't talk about this right now."

"Emma, don't shut me out. We can get through this together," Hanna said as she stood up beside her and looked into her eyes.

Emma gave her sister a small smile. "Han, I just need some time, okay? We will talk, I promise. Just…"

"Emma no. Don't so this," Hanna pleaded. She knew this is what Emma did…pushed people away. Hanna wouldn't let her do that this time.

"Hanna, I just need to be alone for a little while. I need to think all of this through!"

"You don't need to be alone though."

"Hanna please," Emma begged. "Just go home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Hanna told her firmly.

"Fine," Her sister was so stubborn, and if Hanna wouldn't go home on her own, then Emma would just have to make her. She knew Hanna needed someone to talk to. She really did, but Emma couldn't do this right now. She just needed a little time to herself. She would talk to Hanna more later just like she said she would.

Hanna could see the look in her sister's eyes. She knew what she was going to do. "Emma don't even…" Hanna started to say, but she saw her sister wave her hand right before she felt herself being transported away from there. "…think about it." Hanna finished just as she found herself back at the loft.

"Hanna, what…how did you get back here? Did you…" David was just about to ask if Hanna had used her magic to poof herself back here.

"Emma did it. I wasn't using my magic," Hanna said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to walk up the stairs to her room. She was not in the mood to talk with them right now.

"Hanna, please wait. Let us explain," Snow said as she followed Hanna to the stairs.

Hanna was halfway up the stairs and turned around to face her mother. "You wouldn't give me a chance to explain myself last night, so why should I give you a chance to explain about all of this?" Hanna then went the rest of the way up the stairs and into her bedroom without even waiting for a response.

After a few minutes, Hanna heard knocking on her door. She just sighed. She should have known they weren't going to let what she just said go. They were going to want to talk about that…and probably about everything else too. Part of her didn't want to even listen to what they had to say, but the other part wanted to hear their explanation, maybe to help her understand why they did what they did. Part of Hanna wanted so desperately to forgive her parents and just put all of this behind them. They were still her mom and dad. She loved them so much and didn't want to think badly of them.

Hanna didn't answer, but Snow and David went into her room anyways.

"I didn't say you could come in," Hanna mumbled as they walked towards her.

"Hanna, we need to talk. May I sit down?" Snow asked.

"I guess so," Hanna said as she scooted over, giving her mom some room.

"Want to tell us what you meant down there, kiddo?" David asked as he sat down on the other side of her.

"Just forget about it," Hanna said as she shook her head.

"No, Hanna. Is this about when I took your phone last night?" Snow asked her.

"Yeah," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why don't you tell me what really happened then?"

Hanna just sighed and pulled her knees to her chest. She didn't see the point.

"Please?" Snow asked with a small smile.

"Fine…Henry had my phone. He turned a song on and didn't realize the volume was up so loud. He threw the phone to me so I could turn the music down before waking anyone. He didn't throw it far enough though, and it fell on the floor. That's when Neal started crying. I was on the floor trying to turn it off when you came into the room."

"Oh," Snow said after listening to Hanna's explanation. That definitely wasn't what she thought happened. Her heart sunk. She should have listened to Hanna last night.

"Yeah, so that's what really happened," Hanna said.

"Hanna, I am so sorry. I was just so," Snow was about to make an excuse about being stressed out, but stopped herself. There was no excuse. She was completely in the wrong. "I should have given you a chance to explain yourself. I'm truly sorry."

Hanna just shrugged her shoulders. "It's fine."

"No, it's not fine," Snow said as she shook her head. "I hope you'll forgive me?"

"Yeah, I'm not even mad about that anymore anyways," Hanna told her, which was true.

"We know you're still mad about the other thing though," David said.

"Yeah I am," Hanna said.

"Hanna, you understand that we didn't know, right? We had no idea there was an actual baby inside that egg or that the baby was going to get sent away," David said.

"I do understand that. I just don't get why you felt like you had to do it in the first place or why you've been lying about it."

"We couldn't take the chance of our child becoming a villain," Snow told her.

"But you don't even know if that really would have happened! You should of had faith that we would have grown up good…faith in yourselves that you would raise us that way."

"But Hanna. You didn't see it. The vision…" Snow had a hard time reimagining what she saw when she touched that unicorn's horn.

Hanna just now realized that her mom would know exactly which of them she saw in her version of what the unicorn showed them. "What did you see in the vision exactly?"

"I told you," Snow said with a shrug of her shoulders. "My child ripped my heart out and crushed it."

Hanna could tell her mom was dancing around her question. She knew what Hanna was trying to ask. "Mom," Hanna said with a sigh. "Was it me or Emma. I know you know."

"Hanna, that doesn't matter," David said.

"No, Dad. It does. Mom, just tell me," Hanna pleaded.

Snow shook her head. "Your dad's right. We…we took the evil out. We did what we did so we could protect…" Snow let her head drop into her hands.

"Mom, just stop it. Tell me. Please," Hanna said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I have to know if it was me. You could have taken all of the evil out of Emma, and the one in the vision was me. You didn't even know you had two babies…what if…"

"It was Emma," Snow said as she pulled her hands away and finally told Hanna the truth. The child in her vision had blonde hair, so it had to of been Emma.

"What?" Hanna asked in disbelief.

"The girl in my vision was Emma. That doesn't mean anything though. Your father and I didn't do what we did for nothing," Snow said as she shook her head. "Neither one of you are evil or ever will be. The vision doesn't matter anymore."

"You're…you're right it doesn't," Hanna said as she shook her head. It doesn't matter because Emma is the savior. She couldn't be evil, she never would be. The vision about her becoming evil wouldn't come true, and Hanna was grateful for that.

"Hanna, we realize what we did was wrong," David told her.

"If we could take it back we would," Snow added.

Hanna just nodded her head. She knew they meant what they said. What they did was awful, but at the time they didn't think they had another choice. Hanna was still upset with them though. "But you lied to us. Ever since Cruella and Ursula came to town, you've been lying."

"We know," Snow said with a sigh.

"We just thought we could handle all of this so you and Emma would never have to know," David said.

"But we trusted you. We trusted that you would never lie to us, then you did and…"

"We're sorry, Hanna. We made a mistake," Snow said.

"We just didn't know how to tell you. We were ashamed of what we did," David added.

"I understand…I just…it might just take some time for me to trust you again," Hanna told them. She wanted more than anything to completely trust them again and pretend like none of this ever happened, but she couldn't. A part of her would always be wondering if they were lying to her about something, at least for awhile.

"That's okay, Hanna. We'll earn your trust back," David told her.

"No matter how long it takes," Snow said with a smile.

Hanna just nodded her head. "Can I be alone for awhile now?"

"Sure princess," David said as he gave her a kiss on the top of her head, before standing to leave.

Hanna looked up at her mom when she felt her hold on to her hands.

"We love you Hanna, so much. Don't ever forget that, okay?" Snow said as she looked deep into her daughter's eyes.

Hanna just nodded her head and watched her parents leave her room.

Awhile later, Hanna heard the front door open. She rushed out of her room and down the stairs, hoping her sister had finally come home. Hanna closed her eyes and sighed with relief when she saw Emma closing the door behind her.

"Emma, you're back! I was afraid you…"

"We let the author out of the book," Emma said interrupting her sister. "I went to check on August and we released him from the page."

"The author?" Snow asked as she came rushing into the room.

David was right behind her. "Where is he?"

"Gone," Emma said as she walked towards the stairs, not bothering to even look at her parents.

"Emma, wait," Snow called after her.

Emma took a deep breath and turned back around. "He just ran away, and I couldn't find him," Emma told her, hoping that would be enough detail and her mother would just leave her alone.

"Emma, I'm sorry you lost him, but we're glad you're back. We…"

"I'm not staying. Just getting a few things I need," Emma said as she went up the stairs and into her room, not giving either of her parents the chance to say anything else.

Hanna sighed as she watched her sister go up the stairs. Clearly that time she needed to herself hadn't lightened her mood at all. She was still very angry. Emma was back downstairs within two minutes. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and made straight for the door.

"Emma, please. Let's just talk about this," Snow pleaded as she stepped in front of the door.

"No," Emma told her firmly.

"Emma, what we did…it was one incident from our past," David said, his eyes begging her to try and understand.

"Don't downplay it," Emma practically shouted.

"Well, we've changed," Snow said. We've tried to become the parents you deserve."

Emma closed her eyes in frustration. "I am only the savior because you altered the state of my being at the expense of someone else's soul!"

"You're right. What we did, it was wrong. But we…we didn't fully understand what we were doing. We acted out of fear. We're human," David told her.

"Yeah, well right now I don't care. None of that matters now. We have to find that author before Gold does," Emma said.

"At least, let us help you," Snow said as she went to put on her coat, not taking no for an answer.

"Fine," Emma said with a sigh. "But you two look by yourselves. Killian's helping me. We'll cover more ground searching separately."

"Alright," David told her. They would do to what she said, at least she agreed to let them help.

"Emma, wait," Hanna said as she ran up to her sister, who was just about to walk out the door.

Emma sighed and turned to look at her little sister. "Han, I have to go do this, okay?" Emma told her. The look in Hanna's eyes made her feel guilty. Emma knelt down and took ahold of her sister's shoulders. "We'll talk about all of this tomorrow, okay?"

"You promise?"

"I do," Emma said with a smile as she pulled her sister in for a hug.

Hanna wrapped her arms around Emma. "Just be careful."

"I always am," Emma said with a wink as she stood to leave. She looked up and saw that her parents were ready to go. Emma just turned and left without saying anything to them.

Snow sighed. She was so caught up with wanting to make amends with Emma, that she forgot that someone needed to stay here with Neal. She felt bad asking Hanna to watch him again. "Why don't you go ahead. I'll stay here," Snow told David as she started to take off her coat.

"Mom, wait," Hanna said. She could tell how much her mom wanted to go help. "I don't mind watching Neal. You can go with Dad."

"Hanna are you sure?" Snow asked. "I know I've we've been asking you to watch him a lot lately and…"

"Yeah it's fine, don't make such a big deal about it," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Just go."

"Thanks, kiddo," David told her.

Hanna just nodded her head and watched her parents leave. She didn't mind doing this favor for them despite the fact that she was still upset with them. Hanna hoped this may help Emma be a little less mad at them too, plus she loved spending one on one time with Neal.

"Any luck?" Hanna asked once her parents came through the door a few hours later.

David shook his head. "We had him at one point, but he got away again."

Hanna noticed her parents exchange glances. "What is it?" She knew there was more to the story.

"We knew him," Snow told her.

"Wait, you know the author?" Hanna asked.

"We met him a long time ago before you and Emma were born. He um…" Snow wasn't sure how to explain just how they knew him.

"He manipulated us," David continued. "It's because of him we were put on the path to causing Maleficent to lose her child." David and Snow continued to explain the interaction they had with the author back in the Enchanted Forest.

They had run into him after seeing the vision from the unicorn. His wagon was stuck, and David helped him push it back onto the road. He told them about how Maleficent turned herself into a dragon and laid an egg. He warned them not to continue down the path they were on, for Maleficent had scorched the land surrounding her nest, claiming the area as her own. He sent them into the Infinite Forest, assuring they wouldn't get lost as long as they stuck to the path until they reached a cottage. The cottage was home to a kind old man, who would help them get where they need to be. Little did they know, that man in the cottage would be the one to tell them about how to get the evil out of their child and enact the curse that sent Maleficent's child away.

"So, if it weren't for that author…" Hanna said trying to wrap her head around everything. "Then you never would have done what you did?"

"No, perhaps not," Snow said.

Hanna thought about this some more. If the author hadn't purposely sent them on them on that path, then her parents might never have done what they did to Maleficent's child. Sure, they were still to blame. The author didn't force them to do what they did, but he did have a hand in it. He manipulated the situation to play out the way he wanted it to. If it weren't for him, Hanna and Emma wouldn't have a reason to be so mad at their parents right now.

"Where's Emma?" Hanna asked, nervous to hear what the answer was going to be.

"She's uh…staying at Granny's for tonight," David told her.

"Oh…" Hanna said as she looked down. She expected as much.

"She just needs time," Snow said as she gently lifted Hanna's chin.

Hanna quickly pulled away from her mother's grasp. "I know. I figured she wouldn't be staying here anyways."

Snow put a smile on trying to hide how hurt she was right now. Having her daughters be so upset with her was really hard. "Was Neal okay for you?" She spotted her little man sleeping in his bassinet when she came home.

"Yeah, he just ate right before you came home. He fell asleep as soon as he finished his bottle. He'll probably be out all night."

"Thank you again for watching him," Snow told her.

"Yup. I'm going to go to bed now."

"Goodnight princess," David said as he stepped forward to give her a hug.

Hanna quickly stepped back. She wanted nothing more than to have her dad wrap his strong arms around her…she wanted to forgive them, but she just couldn't right now. "Night," Hanna said before running up the stairs and into her room.

David's heart sunk as he watched his little girl run up the stairs. He didn't know how much longer he could stand his daughters being so mad at him.

"They'll come around, David," Snow said as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

David nodded his head and gave his wife a kiss. He knew she was right. His little girls would forgive them eventually. He just hoped it would be soon.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Hi all! Here's the next chapter for you! Enjoy :)**

 _Hanna opened her eyes, wondering why she felt so hot. Then, she realized she was in a room. A room that was red. The room was filled with fire. Hanna looked all around, but there were no doors, no windows…no way out. Hanna gasped, instantly realizing where she was. The Netherworld. Of course, she had just been under a sleeping curse. She should have been expecting this. She forgot that this is what happens after being under that curse. Remembering though wouldn't have made a difference. Hanna was still scared. She knew these flames could burn you if you were here long enough. That's what they did to Henry. Hanna looked all around to find some way to get out, but there was none. She was trapped. Hanna started to scream as the flames came closer and closer…_

"Hanna! Hanna, wake up sweetie," Snow said as she gently shook her daughter, trying to pull her from that world in which she was stuck. Snow and Charming were both waiting for this to happen. They hoped that burning room wouldn't haunt her, but they knew not too much time would pass before the remnants of the sleeping curse took over her dreams. "Hanna, come on baby, wake up!" Snow tried once more.

Hanna gasped and sat straight up in her bed. She looked all around her. She was safe. She was free from that awful room, and like always her parents were right there with her.

"You're okay, Hanna," David said as he brushed the hair from her face.

"Okay," Hanna said as she nodded her head and tried to catch her breath.

"Want to talk about what happened?" Snow asked.

Hanna just shook her head.

"Alright," Snow said with a sigh. She knew Hanna probably didn't want to talk because she was still mad. Snow wished she would though. "Why don't you lie down and go back to sleep then."

"No." Hanna did not want to visit that room again. She was not going back to sleep. "I'll just go…watch TV or something," Hanna said as she went to get out of her bed.

"Hanna…" David said as he put his arm up to stop her. "It's too late to be watching TV. Why don't you tell us what happened. Talking about it will help."

Hanna sat back on her bed and just looked down. "No, I…"

"Were you in that burning room, Hanna?" Snow asked her.

Of course her mom would know. Hanna looked up and slowly nodded her head. "It was awful. I was trapped and I couldn't get out. I just…I don't want to go back to sleep. Please don't make me," Hanna practically begged as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Okay, okay," Snow said she wiped Hanna's tears away. Her daughter needed sleep though. She could see in her eyes that she was exhausted. "We know how scary that room is. If you want, you could come sleep with us for the rest of the night."

"If you start having those nightmares again, we'll wake you up straight away. We won't let you stay in there," David promised her.

Hanna thought about their offer for a minute. She was still pretty upset with them right now. She was so tired though, and didn't think she would be able to fall asleep alone. She was scared of going back in that room. Hanna decided that she was more scared than mad at the moment, so she would take them up on their offer. "Okay…if you really don't mind," Hanna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We don't mind at all, sweetie," Snow told her with a smile. She and Charming both knew how terrible that room was, and they didn't want Hanna to have to deal with this on her own.

Hanna gave her a small smile in return. She picked up her blanket and followed her mom and dad downstairs to their bed. She climbed in the middle as her parents laid down on either side of her. Right now, she didn't care what they did in the past or that they had been lying to her for the past couple of days. They were here for her now when she need them and that was all Hanna cared about. She was grateful that she had them.

Hanna woke up the next morning, forgetting for a second that she was in her parents' bed. She felt a little embarrassed that she slept with them last night, but was also glad she did. They had to wake her from the Netherworld two other times after she came down here. Hanna hated that burning room and couldn't wait for those nightmares to stop.

"Hey sleepyhead," David said as Hanna came into the kitchen.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Snow asked.

"I'm fine," Hanna said with a small smile. She opened the fridge to get herself some orange juice.

David and Snow exchanged looks. They couldn't tell if Hanna was still upset with them about everything. Sure, she allowed them to comfort her last night while she had those nightmares, but did that mean she was on her way to forgiving them? They weren't sure. They just decided to keep the conversation casual and test the waters.

"Can we make you something to eat?" David asked her.

Hanna just shook her head. "That's okay, I can just eat some cereal." She opened the cupboard and pulled out the box of Fruit Loops. She knew they were up several times in the night, not just with her, but with Neal too. She didn't want to bother them anymore by having them make breakfast for her too.

Snow and David sighed, thinking she was still upset with them. "Are you sure? We'll make you whatever you want!" Snow offered.

"Cereal is fine. Really," Hanna said as she poured herself a bowl. "Wait, what time is it?" Hanna asked.

David looked at his watch. "Almost nine."

Hanna was confused. She sat down at the table and looked up at her parents. "Isn't it a school day though?" She was pretty sure today was a school day, but with everything else going on, maybe she had mixed up her days.

"Yeah it is, but I took the day off, and I thought you could use one too. We know you didn't sleep well last night," Snow said, reaching her hand out to hold onto Hanna's.

"Thanks," Hanna said quietly, giving her mom's hand a squeeze. "Have you heard from Emma at all?"

"No, but she did send you a text," David said as he held out Hanna's phone to her. He and Snow wanted to read the message, but didn't want to invade Hanna's privacy.

"Oh," Hanna said as she took the phone from her dad and opened the message. _Hey Han, still haven't found the author. Out looking now. I know I still owe you that talk. I'll check in later._

"Is she okay?" Snow asked.

"Yeah, she's out looking for the author again. She hasn't found him yet," Hanna said with a sigh. "We should go out and help her." Hanna quickly stood from her seat to go change.

"Wait a second, kiddo," David said as he stood up to stop her. "You need to stay here and rest."

Hanna shook her head. She was still tired, but she wasn't going to admit that. "No, I'm fine. This is more important. We need to help Emma."

"Regina and Hook are helping her. You need to get some more sleep," David told her.

Hanna just looked down. "I don't want to sleep anymore," she said quietly.

David sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "How about I stay here with you and your mom can go out and help Emma?" David suggested.

Hanna just shook her head. "No, you two go ahead. I'll just stay here and rest." She at least wanted both of her parents out there with Emma. Hanna wanted Emma to stop being so mad at them and hoped that if they helped her find the author she would.

"Hanna, one of us can stay with you. It's okay," Snow told her.

"No, you both need to go. For Emma," Hanna looked up at her mom with pleading eyes.

Snow looked up at her husband, and they decided they would do what Hanna wanted. They would both go help Emma find the author. Like Hanna, they hoped this would help simmer down some of Emma's anger a bit. They got themselves ready and packed Neal up to take him to Ashley's. Hanna couldn't rest properly if she had to take care of Neal.

"Are you sure, you'll be alright here by yourself for a little while?" David asked once more before they left.

"Yeah I'll be fine" Hanna assured him. She was tired, but there was no way she'd let herself fall asleep, so there was no need to worry about that stupid burning room.

"Okay, call if you need anything," Snow told her with a smile.

"We'll be back soon," David said, stepping forward to give her a hug, but stopping himself because of how she reacted the night before.

Hanna noticed and instantly felt guilty. She knew what they did in the past was wrong, but that didn't take away everything they've done for her since then. Even last night, when they knew she was mad at them, they were still there for her. They woke her every time she was pulled into the Netherworld and stayed awake until she was able to go back to sleep again.

"Dad, wait," Hanna said just before he started to walk out the door. She wrapped her arms around him. "Be careful."

"I will. We love you, Hanna," David said.

"I love you guys too." Hanna looked up and gave her mom a hug as well. She wanted them both to know that she wasn't mad anymore. She could tell by the smiles on their faces that they were happy to have been forgiven…now they just had to find a way to get Emma to come around.

Hanna put in a movie and made herself comfortable on the couch…not too comfortable that she'd fall asleep though. She tried to enjoy the movie as she waited for them to come back, but that was proving to be difficult. She couldn't stop thinking about everything. The author, Emma, the fact that Gold wanted to turn Emma's heart dark, and the vision their mom had of Emma crushing her heart…there was just so much going on and Hanna didn't know how to deal with all of this. Hanna just hoped Emma would at least start to ease up on their parents.

One perk to staying home alone was Hanna got to eat as much sugary crap as she wanted and her mom wasn't here to stop her. She was just starting on her third bowl of cereal when she heard Emma storm into the loft. Hanna could tell her sister was still mad.

"You have to remember something else about the author. Some way to find him. Now think!" Emma demanded.

David sighed. "We told you everything we know."

"Are we sure about that? Because secrets just keep coming out," Emma said.

"Okay," Snow said, throwing her hands up in the air. "Clearly you're still upset."

"Yes, I am _still_ upset. You were the ones who taught me there is always a right way. A heroic way. And what you did to Maleficent's child…"

"It was our only option to make sure you grew up…good," David told her.

"I'm sorry, but if that were me, no matter what, I would not harm a defenseless person."

"And that. Right there. That goodness is exactly why we did what we did. It was worth it," Snow said just as the front door opened again.

Hanna just took another bite of her cereal and looked up to see who was coming in now. This time Regina walked through the door.

"Where have _you_ been?" Emma asked.

Regina sighed. "In the middle of a very bad day. I'll tell you the whole story later, after I rescue Robin Hood."

"Robin Hood?" Hanna asked curiously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"I called that number you gave me, but Marian answered the phone, and I discovered…she's not really Marian at all."

"So, who is she?" David asked.

"Zelena."

Hanna about dropped her bowl of cereal when she heard Regina say that. She thought that witch was dead.

"She's has been masquerading as Marian the entire time and working with Gold. Robin is in danger, so I'm going to go to New York to find him and stop her," Regina told them.

Regina left the loft. She said she had a few things she needed to do before her trip to New York. Emma went back out to see if she could track down the author again, telling her parents to just stay here. She didn't want their help.

Hanna kept checking her phone for the time. Henry should have been home from school ten minutes ago, but he wasn't here yet. Hanna texted him earlier to ask if he was coming to the loft after school. He told her he was. Hanna even looked back through her text messages again to make sure. If he stopped at Granny's for hot chocolate without her, she was going to be so mad.

The door finally opened. Hanna jumped from the couch and ran over only to find Emma, Regina and Killian walk through. Hanna was about to complain that it wasn't Henry, but then she noticed the looks on their faces.

"What?" Hanna asked in a panic. "What happened?"

"It's Henry. Cruella took him," Emma told her.

"She took Henry?" Snow asked.

David came up beside his wife. "Why would she do that?"

Emma just held out her phone and showed them the video that was sent from Henry's phone. Henry was in the video telling Regina and Emma that of they didn't kill the author, then Cruella would kill him.

"I recognize that trail marker," David said as he held the phone and zoomed in on the video. "It's a couple miles south of the Troll Bridge."

They now knew where Henry was, so Regina, Emma and Killian were going to search the area and find Henry before Cruella could harm him. David and Snow were going to go find the author. If he's enemies with Cruella, he may know the only way to defeat her.

Emma got up to leave, but noticed how upset Hanna looked. She sighed and walked over to her sister, kneeling down in front of where she was sitting.

"We're going to find him. Don't worry, okay?" Emma told her.

Hanna looked up at her sister. "This is my fault. If had just gone to school today, I would have been with him and I could have stopped her. I could have poofed us away from her and…"

"Han, don't. This is not your fault. It's Cruella's and I'm going to get her."

Hanna nodded her head. She could see the anger behind Emma's eyes. That made Hanna nervous. "Just be careful, Emma. Keep yourself safe too, okay?"

"I will," Emma said as she stood to leave. "I'll have Henry back here in no time."

"Okay," Hanna said as she watched her sister leave with Killian and Regina. Her mom and dad were just about to walk out the door as well. "Can I come with you?" Hanna asked with pleading eyes.

Snow shook her head. "Hanna…"

"Please! I need to help. I can't just sit here," Hanna begged.

"Hanna it's not safe. Can you please just sit tight for us kiddo?" David said.

"Fine," Hanna said with a sigh. "Call me as soon as you get Henry."

"We will," David promised. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head before leaving.

Hanna waited approximately five minutes before heading out the door herself. She was not about to just stay here and wait. She was going to find Henry.

Hanna walked down the street for a few minutes before realizing she knew a way to get to the Troll Bridge a whole lot faster. Sometimes she forgot she had magic. She knew she wasn't suppose to, but she was really good at poofing herself places. Regina even said so. This skill sure came in handy at times like these. Hanna closed her eyes and transported herself to the Troll Bridge. She opened her eyes, got her bearings, and headed south.

"Help me!"

Hanna's head shot up when she heard that voice. "Henry," she said to herself. She called his name louder and ran towards his cries for help. "Henry!"

Hanna ran and ran, but couldn't seem to find Henry. His voice seemed to be coming from all different directions. Hanna eventually came through the trees and saw her sister.

"It's going to be okay Henry," Emma said.

Hanna looked up and gasped. Cruella had Henry at gunpoint. They were at the edge of a cliff.

"I'll do it, Savior. Believe me, I will," Cruella warned.

"Cruella…" Emma said as she held out hands,which were glowing with magic.

Hanna wanted Emma to do it. She wanted Emma to blast Cruella back with her magic, that would save Henry. If Emma did that though, Cruella would surely fall off the edge of that cliff and not survive…this was Henry though. Emma had to save him. She just had too, but what if this is all part of his plan? Gold. He might be planning all of this. He wants to turn Emma's heart dark. He wants to turn her into a villain. Hanna just shook her head. That would never happen. Emma was the savior. She couldn't go dark.

"Put your hands down Savior," Cruella said. "We both know you're bluffing."

"That's my son," Emma said, her glowing hands shaking.

"And you're a hero and heroes don't…"

Before Cruella could even finish, Emma blasted her with magic, sending Cruella over the cliff. Hanna quickly turned and hid her face with her hands. She felt someone wrap their arms around her. She looked up and saw her dad. Hanna looked over and sighed with relief when she saw Henry was safe.

David looked down at Hanna and saw tears in her eyes. "What happened?" He look up at his other daughter, knowing exactly what she just did. "No, No."

"Emma?" Snow said as she rushed beside her husband.

Hanna watched as Emma looked over the cliff, realizing what she had just done. Hanna saw the look in Emma's eyes. Cruella was dead. If there was a way to have save her Emma would have poofed her right back up here and made sure she was locked up for life. Hanna knew Emma didn't want to kill her, but what choice did she have?

Hanna went to Granny's the next day. Emma had promised to meet her there for lunch. Hanna sat down in the booth across from her sister. "How are you?"

"Fine," Emma said.

Hanna could tell by the look in her eyes that she was _not_ fine. She was still feeling guilty about what she had done.

"You know you didn't have a choice, right?" Hanna said.

"I know. I had to save Henry." Emma hadn't known at the time that the author made it impossible for Cruella to ever kill anyone. Henry was never in any real danger. That's what Snow and David learned when they found the author. They were rushing to tell Emma that, but they were too late.

"Mom and Dad were trying to get to you to tell you…"

"Yeah, well they didn't. It's done. Let's just drop it, okay?"

Hanna just nodded her head. "Are you still mad at them?"

"Yes, Hanna. Aren't you?"

"Not really," Hanna said with a shrug. "I mean it was a long time ago. They were manipulated by the author and…"

"I know all of that, Han. I'm just still mad, okay?" Emma said.

"I just wish you wouldn't be. It would just be best if…" Hanna sighed. She couldn't stop thinking about the vision that their mom had. The one where Emma crushed her heart. Gold's plan is to turn Emma dark, and what if his plan works? Emma was holding onto all this anger towards their parents and that wasn't good. What if the vision comes true? Hanna couldn't get the thought out of her head, but she didn't want Emma to know. "Never mind. Let's just eat."

Emma gave her sister a curious look. Her lie detector was going off like crazy. "What?" Emma asked Hanna with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Nothing," Hanna shrugged. "If you want to be mad, then be mad. You'll get over it eventually."

"No, it's more than that," Emma said as she leaned forward and shook her head. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Emma. Would you just order us some grilled cheese already?"

"No. What is it? Are you afraid I'll do what Gold wants and go dark or something?" Emma asked with a laugh. Emma saw the look on her sister's face. Hanna was trying not to show her true emotions, but Emma could tell that's exactly what she was worried about. "Han, seriously? You think I'm going to go dark? What I did to Cruella…if I could take that back I would. That's regret, not darkness."

"Emma, I didn't say…"

"Hanna, I can tell by the look on your face. Why do you think that?" Emma knew there was something Hanna was keeping from her.

Hanna shook her head. "You're not going to go dark, Emma."

" _I_ know that. You seem to be trying to convince yourself of that though," Emma told her.

"I'm not," Hanna sighed.

"Han," Emma said as she grabbed onto her sister's hands and looked into her eyes. "Please just tell me."

Hanna looked up at Emma. She couldn't keep this from her. "Fine. It was just mom's vision. The one who crushed her heart…it was you Emma. The girl had blonde hair, so…"

"So it was me?" Emma said as she sat back, taking in what her sister told her.

"But it doesn't mean anything Emma!" Hanna told her quickly. "I'm just being stupid and worrying. I know you'll never go dark. You're the savior, and I believe in you!"

"Guess, I proved that vision right then," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No. You didn't. You're not dark. You just did one bad thing, but for a good reason. That doesn't mean anything," Hanna was trying to convince Emma that what she did to Cruella wouldn't change who she really was on the inside.

"Han, just relax. It's fine. I'm not worried. Mom and Dad got that darkness out of us anyway, right?"

"Yeah, so Gold's plan won't work."

"It won't. I promise." Emma told her with a smile. "So…I'm going to New York to find Maleficent's daughter." Emma said, trying to change the subject.

"Wait, what? She's alive? How? You know where she is?" Hanna had a million questions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, you were a bit concerned with my well being so I didn't get a chance," Emma said, raising her eyebrows at her sister. "I actually know her."

"You know Maleficent's daughter?"

"Yeah, her name is Lily. We were friends when we were kids."

"Wait, so let me get this straight," Hanna said as she shook her head. "Out of all the kids in the world, you became friends with the one Mom and Dad banished?"

"Guess so," Emma said with a shrug of her shoulders. "Do you want to come?" She thought it would be fun to go on a trip with her sister. "Regina is coming too. She has to rescue Robin and Roland from that witch."

"Yeah I want to come!" Hanna said excitedly. "Do you think Mom and Dad will let me?"

"I don't think they're really in the position to tell us no right now," Emma said with a grin.

"Yeah I guess you're right," Hanna said with a shrug. She wasn't mad at them anymore, but she figured she could still convince them to let her go. She could tell them that she was going to use the trip to try and soften Emma up a bit, so she wasn't so mad at them anymore either. Hanna wasn't sure if this would work, but she had to try.

Much to Hanna's surprise they agreed to let her go. Hanna packed a bag and met Emma at her car in front of Regina's office.

Snow took Hanna's head in her hands. "Are you sure you'll be okay? You're still having those nightmares and…"

"Mom, I'll be fine," Hanna assured her. "They weren't as bad last night anyway."

"Okay," Snow said, giving Hanna a kiss on the top of her head. "Be good. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Stay with your sister and Regina," David said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will, Dad."

"I love you. Call us when you get there."

"I love you too and I will, I promise."

Snow and David stepped forward to tell Emma goodbye. "Emma…" Snow started to say.

"Take care of Henry," Emma said cutting them off. She already talked with them about Hanna. She didn't need a heartfelt goodbye from them too.

"Of course," David said, putting a hand on his wife.

Hanna gave her parents a small smile and followed Emma into the car. She was going to have her work cut out for her on this trip. Emma was not going to be an easy nut to crack. Getting her to forgive their parents would take some convincing. Hanna would try though, and in the meantime she was going to enjoy her first road trip out of Storybrooke.

 ** _Hanna gets to go on the road trip with Emma and Regina! Who's excited?_**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 _Hi everyone! Here's the next one for ya! Enjoy! :)_

Just as they were about to pull away, Emma's phone buzzed. She quickly picked it up to read the message.

"What is it?" Regina asked.

Hanna leaned up from her spot in the backseat. "Is it something about Lily?"

"Yeah, one of my contacts found an address, but it's five years old."

"Emma what is it?" Hanna asked, noticing the look on her face.

"This is in Lowell Massachusetts, which is less than 30 miles outside of Boston," Emma told them. "Which is where I lived five years ago. Lily and I grew up in Minnesota, separated as kids, and ended up living less than an hour apart as adults?"

"Like I said, fate. You're connected. It's been pushing you together," Regina said.

"It may have been pushing us together as kids, but last time I saw her _I'm_ the one who pushed her away."

"What happened between you two?" Hanna asked. She didn't get an answer though. Emma just turned on the car and started to drive.

Hanna just sighed and looked out the window. She watched her little town go by. She didn't know why, but she got a little nervous as they got closer and closer to the town line. She knew nothing bad would happen. The line didn't work the same as it did during the curse. They could cross without bad things happening. Getting back in wasn't so easy, but they had the scroll the Snow Queen used to get into Storybrooke, and Hanna knew they would get back in just fine. Hanna couldn't help but hold her breath though as they drove past the sign that read "Leaving Storybrooke" and entered a whole new world Hanna had never seen.

They were a few hours into their trip when Hanna's phone started to ring. She looked down to see her mom's picture pop up onto the screen. Hanna just sighed and shook her head. She actually lasted a lot longer than Hanna thought she would. Hanna answered, and found herself talking to both of her parents on speaker. She told them where they were and assured them that she was just fine. Before hanging up, she told them not to worry and promised to call them back in a few hours.

"That was just Mom and Dad. They said…"

"Yeah I gathered that," Emma told her, not wanting to hear about what they said.

"They said to say 'hi and be careful'" Hanna said, finishing her sentence. "When are you going to get over this Emma?"

"I'm not in the mood, Hanna," Emma warned.

"They did what they did, but they apologized for it," Hanna said, ignoring what her sister just told her. This was the perfect opportunity for Hanna to talk some sense into there sister. Emma was trapped in the car she couldn't run away from this now. "Why can't you just forgive them?"

"I just can't."

Regina looked over at Emma. "I know I told you this before, but I'm telling you again. You're acting like…

"A petulant child. I know I know…" Emma said with a roll of her eyes.

"Your parents did a bad thing. They apologized, now get over it," Regina told her.

Hanna grinned. She liked having Regina on her side. "Regina's right. Just move past this already."

"They weren't honest about who they were. They said they were heroes. You want to forgive them, fine, but I have too much to worry about right now," Emma turned up the music on the radio so her two passengers would quit bothering her about forgiving her parents already. She wasn't ready to forgive them yet.

Hanna just rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. If this was going to be Emma's attitude the whole time, she was in for a long ride.

They finally arrived at the address Emma received. As they walked through the hallway to Lily's apartment, Hanna tried to stay in the middle and away from the grungy walls as much as she could. This place was disgusting. There was newspaper and other stuff all along the floor. Hanna could smell something a little funny too.

"Why did I go through the trouble of creating Storybook when I could have just cursed everyone to live here?" Regina said as she eyed up the place.

Emma walked up to the apartment door and knocked. They waited for an answer when a man came out of the apartment across the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Oh. Sorry to disturb you" Emma said. "We're just looking for Lilith Page. Is she around?"

"No, she ain't around," the man told her. "Not for years."

"You know where she moved?" Emma asked.

"Lady, she ain't moving nowhere. She's dead."

Hanna's eyes went wide. "Oh, no…" She looked up at her sister, noticing the shock on her face.

"What?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Car wreck a couple years back. Pretty sure she was drunk," the man said with a shrug. "Not that anyone missed her. I mean, she was a weird one. Kept to herself. 'Course she had one of those personalities that you wanted to stay far away from. A real loser."

"She was my friend!" Emma yelled as she quickly pushed the guy up against the wall, her arm up ready to punch him.

"Emma! No, don't," Hanna said as she ran up beside her.

"Emma! It's not worth it," Regina told her.

Hanna watched as Emma stared the man down. Hanna didn't know what Emma was going to do. She seemed to be deciding whether punching him would in fact be worth it or not. Hanna let out a sigh of relief when Emma finally lowered her arm and let the man go.

"Hey. You okay?" Regina asked Emma.

"I'm fine. I'm absolutely fine," Emma said as she walked past them and out of the building.

Hanna looked up at Regina. "I really thought she might…"

"Me too." Regina put her arm around Hanna. She could see the worry in the young girl's eyes. "Come on. She'll be alright."

"Want to talk about what happened back there?" Regina asked Emma once they were back in the car.

"Nope." Emma told her.

"You nearly put that guy through a wall."

"Emma you can't…" Hanna started to say.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, but what happened back there wasn't me turning dark. It was…mourning a friend. Can you understand that?"

Hanna sighed…she wasn't so sure. She believed in her sister and knew Emma would never let her heart go dark. She just had this bad feeling that something was going to happen to make Emma snap. She couldn't help but be afraid Gold's plan would end up working.

"Emma, you know you're not responsible for what happened to her," Regina said.

"You sure?" Emma said, turning her head towards Regina. "You heard what that guy said. Her life wasn't pretty. It was dark. That darkness was meant for me. Or could have been. Or…"

"Emma!" Hanna shouted, just before Emma hit a wolf that was in the middle of the road. Luckily, she swerved to miss it just in time. The car came to a screeching halt.

"You alright?" Emma asked as she turned back towards her sister.

Hanna nodded her head. "I'm fine."

They got out of the car and looked around. The wolf was gone.

"This has happened before," Emma said. "The wolf in the road and an accident. The first time I tried to leave Storybrooke."

"Stop overthinking," Regina said as she kicked the tire. "It's not fate. It's just a flat. We need a new tire. Unless fate wants you to go to the Coffee Mug Diner for help, I'll chalk it up to 'accidents will happen.'"

Hanna shrugged. "Maybe fate _does_ want her to go to the diner," Hanna said with a grin as she starting walking down the road.

Regina just rolled her eyes and followed.

"I'll get a tire. You get some coffee," Regina said once they made it the quarter mile down the road to the diner/gas station.

Hanna followed Emma into the diner.

"Two cups of coffee and a pack of Advil," Emma told the waitress. "Make it two packs."

"Anything for you?" the waitress asked Hanna. "You don't look old enough for coffee."

"Do you have hot chocolate?" Hanna asked.

"Sure, coming right up."

The waitress brought back Hanna's hot chocolate. She set down two cups for coffee and started filling them with the pot she picked up from the counter. "Tough day?"

"You don't know the half of it," Emma told her.

"I'll leave the pot here then," the waitress said.

Hanna noticed Emma looking at a mark on waitress's hand. Hanna looked over herself and noticed the mark…it was shaped like a star. Hanna thought that was a very unique birthmark. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and made a face. This was no Granny's…not even cinnamon would help the taste of this stuff. Hanna carefully pushed it aside and looked up at her sister.

"What is it?" Hanna asked once the waitress had gone. Emma looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"It's…it's her."

"Who?"

"Lily…" Emma said, eyes still wide with shock. She quickly got up from the table to follow her.

"Cars being towed in," Regina said. She sat down at the table and noticed the look on Hanna's face. "What's wrong? See another wolf?"

Hanna just shook her head.

"Where's your sister?"

"Regina, she's alive," Hanna said.

"Well I sure hope so. She was still breathing when I saw her two minutes ago."

Hanna shook her head. "No…Lily. She's alive. Emma just followed her outside."

"Let's go…" Regina said as she stood from the table, leaving her coffee behind.

By the time they found Emma, Lily was already walking away from her towards the school bus that had just arrived. Hanna noticed Lily talking to a little girl, who had just gotten off the bus.

"Tires being fixed," Regina informed Emma. "So it _was_ her. Well Emma, looks like you didn't ruin her life after all." Regina watched as Lily walked off with someone, who seemed to be, her daughter.

Regina and Hanna started to make their way back to the car when Emma turned and walked back into the diner instead.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Hanna asked, once Emma came back.

"I just swiped Starla's timecard. It has her real address."

"But she said she didn't want our help," Regina said.

"And she was lying," Emma said matter-of-factly.

"But Emma, you saw her with her child," Hanna said.

" _A_ child," Emma corrected her. "You know me. I know when someone's lying, and she was. She always has."

Regina sighed. "Emma you don't know that?"

"Why would she be any different now?" Emma said with a shrug. "Something's wrong. We have to go find her. I'm gonna help her this time. I'm gonna get her back to her mom."

Hanna looked up at Regina. They both shrugged and got into the car. They couldn't deny that Emma was probably right. That super power of hers was never wrong.

They arrived at Lily's place, and luckily she wasn't home. Regina and Emma looked around, while Hanna ventured off on her own. She walked down the hallway. She looked up and saw all of this stuff on the wall. Hanna stepped closer to get a better look. There was a map with "Storybrooke" written in red ink and the approximate location of the town circled. There were pictures and names of fairytale characters. There were lines drawn everywhere like she was trying to piece it all together. Hanna even spotted a picture of a young Emma. Lily already knew…she knew about everything.

"Uh, you guys. Come look at this," Hanna called out to Regina and Emma.

Regina and Emma walked up beside Hanna and examined everything.

"She was looking for you," Regina said to Emma.

"No, my parents," Emma said, pointing to the pictures labeled Snow White and Prince Charming. The pictures each had a giant red X on them. "She wants revenge."

"Emma, what do you think she's…" Hanna started to ask as an engine roared outside. It was Emma's car.

They ran out to find Lily driving away in Emma's yellow bug. From her map, Lily knew knew where Storybooke was. The Snow Queen's scroll…the one they were going to use to get back into Storybrooke was in the car too. She would have easy access right into town. She wanted a way into Storybrooke, now she's got one.

"Emma, what are we going to do?" Hanna asked.

"This," Emma said as she picked up a wrench and smashed the window of another car the was parked right next to them. "Get in, Han. And buckle up."

"She's doing it again, Regina. Every time I let Lily in, she rips apart my life," Emma said as she sped down the road. "Now she's going after my parents. I have to stop her."

"You will, but you can't go in with a head full of steam. You'll end up doing something you regret."

"Really? Tell me your majesty, what are your plans for Zelena? A nice chat over tea?"

"That's different."

"How? If Zelena lays a hand on Robin Hood, you'll destroy her, right? Right. So, I'll do the same thing to Lily."

Hanna leaned up in her seat. "Emma, stop. Your starting to sound like…"

"Like what? A villain? This is the real world, Hanna, there are no heroes and villains. Just real people with real problems."

"Emma, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret," Hanna told her.

"I won't regret anything, trust me."

"There she is," Hanna said when she spotted the yellow car in front of them.

Emma punched the gas and zoomed even faster down the road, trying to catch up with Lily.

"Emma…" Hanna said as she sat back and held onto the seat.

Emma pulled into the other lane and was right beside Lily. Lily swerved the car, causing Emma to have to go behind her again.

"Swan, watch it!" Regina warned.

Emma continued to swerve, trying to get beside Lily again. She was swerving too though, making it almost impossible for Emma to get around her. Emma finally managed to get the car in front of Lily. Emma quickly spun the car around so she was face to face with her yellow bug.

"Geez Emma…" Hanna said when they came to an abrupt stop.

"Stay here, Hanna." Emma got out of the car and slammed the door

Hanna listened to her sister and just watched them talk for a few seconds. She quickly scrambled out of the car though when she watch Emma pushed Lily to the ground. Hanna ran towards Emma. She didn't want her doing something stupid.

"Hanna, don't," Regina said. She put her arms around her, preventing her from getting any closer.

Hanna tried to wiggle free from her grasp. "Regina, let go."

"No, you're not getting in the middle of this."

Hanna sighed. "Emma stop!" Hanna shouted, trying to get her sister's attention. Then she watched Lily punch Emma square in the jaw. "Hey!" Hanna yelled, trying even harder to release herself from Regina's grasp. Nobody punched her sister. Hanna heard the thunder and saw the lightening in the sky. She watched as the headlights on Emma's bug burst, causing sparks to fly everywhere. Emma wasn't in control and that terrified Hanna.

"Your parents were monsters, Emma," Hanna heard Lily yell. "They banished me and threw you in a wardrobe. And now here you are, ready to die for them, because you're so perfect. The Savior. Well, they deserve to be punished, and there's only one way to stop me and you know it." Lily went after Emma, but Emma quickly dodged her and threw Lily to the ground. Emma pulled out her gun and aimed it right at her former friend.

"No!" Hanna shouted. Emma couldn't do this. Would this be what made Emma snap and turn her heart dark?

"Of course it ends this way," Lily said. "This just makes too much sense."

"I'm just trying to stop you from doing something you'll regret," Emma told her.

"You can't. Thanks to you I'm hard-wired for bad decisions. So come on, just put me out of my misery. You know the truth. We both know my life isn't worth saving. And if you let me go, I will destroy _everything._ It's what I do. So come on…be the hero and end this right here before it even starts," Lily taunted.

Emma continued to stand there, pointing the gun at Lily. Hanna could see her arms shaking slightly. "Emma put the gun down. You can't do this!"

"If you pull that trigger, _you_ will be the one who ruins your life this time," Regina said. "And Henry's and your parents' and your sister's…everyone's."

"I have to protect them," Emma said.

"Emma please!" Hanna begged as tears streamed down her face. "Don't do this!"

"Lower the gun. Your parents need a hero, not a murderer," Regina told her.

"I'm already a murderer."

"Cruella was an accident," Hanna said.

"If you cross this line, Emma, the journey back isn't easy. Trust me, I know," Regina said.

Emma kept her gun pointed at Lily's head. "Maybe this is my fate. Maybe I'm suppose to go dark."

Hanna just shook her head. She knew exactly why Emma just said that. She should have never told her which of them was actually in the vision. This was all her fault. She should have just kept her mouth shut. Hanna felt Regina's grip loosen and quickly pulled away. She ran over to Emma, standing right in-between Lily and the gun.

"Emma, no! This is not your fate," Hanna said, looking her sister right in the eyes, begging her to stop all of this.

Emma quickly put her gun down. "Hanna…"

Hanna instantly wrapped her arms around her sister, relieved that she was able to stop her.

"Emma listen to me. This is not you." Hanna looked up at her sister. "This is what Gold wants. Don't let him win. Don't let your heart go dark. Please, let's just drop all of this."

Emma wiped the tears from Hanna's eyes. "Okay, Han. Okay. I'm sorry." Emma pulled her sister close and just held her. She was glad that she was here…glad that she was able to stop her from doing something that could have destroyed so many lives.

Hanna stayed with Regina while Emma went off to talk to Lily.

Regina sat down on the edge of the road next to Hanna. "Are you okay?"

Hanna just nodded her head. "I really thought she was going to do it."

"So did I."

"She's just so angry, Regina. I…I have to do something. She has to forgive my mom and dad. She has to stop being so mad. The things she's been doing. I just…what if Gold succeeds? What if Emma does go dark? What if…"

"Hey, hey…calm down." Regina put her arm around Hanna. "None of us are going to let that happen to Emma, okay? We're all here for her. She's going to be just fine."

Hanna looked up at Regina. "How can you be sure?"

"I can't, but I guess I have…hope that she will be."

Hanna grinned. "I think my mom's hope speeches are rubbing off on you."

"Yes, well. Don't tell her that," she said giving Hanna a nudge.

Emma returned with Lily and informed Regina and Hanna that she was coming back to Storybrooke with them. She noticed the look Hanna gave her. Emma assured her that she wouldn't cause any problems with their parents.

Hanna sat in the back with Lily. She noticed Lily glancing at her every few seconds.

"What?" Hanna finally asked, getting annoyed with the staring.

"Who are you?" Lily asked.

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at her. "Hanna…" Emma told Lily her name before they got in the car, did she forget already?

"She's my sister," Emma told her.

"Sister?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, she's my twin. She came over during the curse with everyone else…it's a long story." Emma didn't feel like getting into all of that right now.

"Well that explains why she looks just like you." Lily turned to Hanna. "So, did you live happily with mommy and daddy then while Emma was off in the real world?" Lily asked.

"Uh, no…" Hanna answered.

"She grew up in an orphanage," Emma informed her.

"Oh…sorry," Lily said with an apologetic smile.

"It's no big deal," Hanna said with a shrug. She turned from Lily and just looked out the window. She didn't feel like talking anymore. Hanna felt her head droop, but she quickly lifted it back up. She did not want to fall asleep. After about another hour or so though, her tiredness got the best of her and her eyes slowly started to close.

 _Hanna opened her eyes, realizing where she was yet again. "Crap, I let myself fall asleep," Hanna groaned to herself. Now, she was stuck here until she was awake again. Hanna wasn't as scared as she was the first time, but she still hated it in here. The room was so hot and the fire…it just seemed to get hotter and hotter the longer she was in here. Hanna just sat down and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. She really wished her mom and dad were here. She was never in here for long before they pulled her back out again. They weren't here this time though. What if she was stuck in here for hours? She never told Emma about being in the burning room. What if nobody noticed? Who was going to wake her? Hanna started to panic as the flames came closer and closer. They were going to burn her. Hanna felt like she couldn't breathe…_

 _"_ Hey, is she okay?" Lily asked, nodding her head towards Hanna.

Emma looked in the rearview mirror and saw the distressed look on her sister's face. "Crap…" Emma quickly pulled the car over. Her parents' told her about her dreams in the burning room.

"What's wrong with her?" Regina asked as she got out of her seat so Emma could get to Hanna.

"She's visiting the Netherworld while she's sleeping," Emma told her.

"Ahh, Maleficent's curse," Regina said with a nod of her head.

"Yeah…" Emma reached into the back seat and gave her sister a little shake. "Han! Hanna, wake up!"

Hanna quickly sat up and looked around. She saw Emma, Regina, and Lily all starting down at her. Hanna was breathing rapidly and was trying to catch her breath.

"Just relax, Han. You're okay," Emma reassured her.

"Why don't you come out here and get some air," Regina said.

Emma backed out of the car, so Hanna could get out too. She held out her hand and helped her sister out of the car.

Hanna walked over and sat down in the grass. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in her arms. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself down. She didn't know why she got so worked up over that stupid room.

Emma walked over and knelt down beside her sister. "Hey…you okay?"

Hanna looked up and shook her head. "I want Mom and Dad." A few tears escaped her eyes and she felt like such a baby, but they always made her feel better after her nightmares. She needed them right now.

Emma sighed. "Hanna…"

"Why don't we call them?" Regina suggested.

"Here Han, you can use my phone."

"Will you call them, Emma?" Hanna asked. She saw an opportunity to make Emma talk to them. Hanna really did need to talk to them. They were the only ones who could calm her down, but she would be stupid to not use this to her advantage just a little bit.

"Hanna…" Emma really didn't want to talk to them right now.

"Please?" Hanna said, turning on the charm in her eyes.

"Fine." Emma unlocked her phone and dialed her mom's number. "Hi…no everything's fine…yes, we're both okay. Hanna just fell asleep and…yeah, here." Emma held out the phone to her sister.

Hanna took the phone from Emma and held it up to her ear. "Momma?"

"Hi, baby. Are you okay?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you sure? Your dad is here too. You're on speaker," Snow told her.

"Hi, princess," David said through the phone.

"Hi, Daddy. I'm sorry for bothering you guys. I know it's stupid…"

"It's not stupid, Hanna. We know how scary that room is," David told her.

"I just wish the dreams would just stop already," Hanna said with a sigh.

"They will, sweetie. I promise," Snow assured her. "You'll be home soon and everything will be just fine."

"Okay." Just hearing their voices made Hanna feel much better.

"How's your sister?" David asked.

Hanna glanced up towards Emma. "She's…she's alright. We found Lily and are going to get Robin now." Hanna didn't want to go into anymore detail about everything that happened.

"Okay," Snow could tell Hanna had more to say, but she wasn't going to push it. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Snow asked.

"Yeah I'm okay now. Thanks for talking to me."

"No thanks needed princess. Be careful, and call if you need anything. We love you," David said.

"I love you guys too. Bye." Hanna hung up the phone and gave it to Emma. "Here, thanks for calling."

"You're welcome." Emma put her arm around Hanna. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah I'm good," Hanna said with a nod. "Did you have any of those dreams?" Hanna asked. The thought just occurred to her that Emma was under the same curse she was.

"Yeah, just once though," Emma said with a shrug.

"Lucky…" Hanna looked up and saw that Regina was on the phone. "Who is she talking to?"

"I'm not sure," Emma said just as Regina hung up the phone and started walking towards them.

"I lost my leverage over Gold. We have to go get Robin, now!" Regina opened the car door to let Hanna in the backseat.

Hanna quickly scrambled into the car. She wasn't sure what Regina meant by _leverage_ , but she wasn't going to question her right now. They all piled back into the yellow bug and set off to save Robin Hood from that Wicked Witch.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 _Hi everyone! Sorry it's been awhile. I was having a lot of trouble getting this chapter written for some reason. I just couldn't get my ideas out the way I wanted. I finally finished though. I'm still not too thrilled with how it turned out, but this is as good as it's gonna get lol I hope you all still like it!_

 _There was a guest review left on my one-shot series. The guest asked for one where Zelena asked Hanna if she ever feels like her sister got everything in life. I added that in here for you like I said I would. Sorry it took me so long! I hope you're reading this :)_

 _Also, obviously the Operation Mongoose episodes are coming up, and I can't decide how I want to start that part of the story. I have 2 ideas, but I'm not sure which one would be best. I've decided to let you all chose which idea you like better! So here they are…Option 1: Hanna wakes up in Storybrooke with Henry, and we follow the storyline from there or Option 2: Hanna wakes up chained in the castle with Emma and we go from there with the storyline. What do you guys want to see? Leave me a review to let me know which idea you like best and I'll write the most popular choice! :)_

 _Again, I hope you like this chapter…I know it's not my best._

 _Enjoy :)_

Sitting in the backseat of a car with The Wicked Witch of the West…that is not something Hanna ever pictured herself doing. Here she was though with Zelena sitting right next to her. Emma and Lily were in the front seats. Regina, Robin, and Roland were in the car behind. They were all headed back to Storybrooke. Regina put a cuff onto Zelena's wrist to prevent her from using her magic. They didn't want her instantly poofing herself away once they crossed the town line. She needed to be put away for good this time.

Robin was shocked when he opened the door to his apartment and found Regina on the other side. He was even more shocked to learn Marian really wasn't who she said she was…that she was in fact Zelena. The person who was most shocked of all was Regina when she discovered that her sister was pregnant with Robin Hood's child. That was the only reason Zelena was safely in the backseat of this car right now. If there were no baby Hanna was sure that, even without her magic, Regina would have destroyed Zelena right on the spot when they arrived at the apartment. There was no way Regina would harm Robin's child though. Zelena knew that and the smug look on her face made this car ride with her even more unbearable.

"It's Holly isn't it?" Zelena asked as she leaned towards Hanna.

Hanna just glanced over and rolled her eyes. "Hanna." Zelena knew what her name was.

"Oh right, Hanna." Zelena moved her eyes towards Emma then back to Hanna again. "So, how does it feel?" Zelena asked in a quiet voice.

"How does what feel?" Hanna asked.

"Well, how does it feel that your sister got everything and you didn't?"

Hanna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

"Zelena, stop," Emma warned from the front seat.

Zelena continued, ignoring Emma, and turning to face Hanna. "She's the Savior. She gets all the glory. Why shouldn't that be you?"

Hanna just raised her eyebrows at the witch, not even bothering to answer.

"I mean she even got to grow up, and you're still stuck a little kid. Aren't you jealous?" Zelena asked with a grin, she was obviously trying to see if she could get under Hanna's skin.

Hanna shook her head "Uh…no."

"Not even a little?" Zelena asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"No, Zelena, I'm not jealous of my sister like you are of yours, okay?" Hanna turned and looked out the window…not bothering to listen to that witch anymore.

They finally made it back home. They got across the town line using the Snow Queen's scroll without any problems. Hanna was excited when they pulled up to Granny's and she saw everyone waiting for them. Hanna jumped out of the car behind her sister and ran into her mom and dad's outstretched arms.

David kissed the top of her head. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too."

Hanna turned to find Henry, giving him a hug as well. When she turned back around, she watched as her mom stepped towards Emma, trying to give her a hug too, only to have Emma step back. Hanna sighed, her attempts at getting Emma to forgive them during the trip hadn't worked. She was going to have to keep trying though, Hanna wasn't going to give up. Hanna gave her mom and dad a sympathetic smile, before giving them an extra hug to make up for the one they hadn't received from Emma.

Hanna saw Lily getting out of the car and stood protectively in front of her parents. She still didn't trust this old friend of Emma's.

Clearly Emma didn't fully trust her either. She saw the look on Lily's face as they walked past. "Alright," Emma said, putting a hand on her friend to guide her safety past Snow and Charming to where her Lily's mother was waiting. "Maleficent…this is Lily. This is your daughter."

Even though Hanna knew Lily would more than likely want revenge for what she'd been through, she couldn't help but smile when Lily was reunited with her mother. Hanna looked up at her own mom.

Snow looked down and gave Hanna a wink. She glanced back towards Maleficent. Snow felt a bit of relief that Maleficent was finally reunited with her daughter…the daughter she and Charming had taken from her. Snow also felt guilt…guilt for what she did and for causing Maleficent to lose all of those precious years she could of had with Lily. They could still make up for lost time though. She and Charming had with Emma and Hanna…well Emma wasn't really speaking to them right now, but Snow knew she would come around eventually, and they would get their relationship back to where it use to be.

"I'm sorry I couldn't convince Emma to come around," Hanna told her mom and dad once they returned to the loft.

Snow gave Hanna a small smile. "It's okay, sweetie. Don't be sorry."

"She'll forgive us in her own time," David said.

Hanna nodded her head and glanced towards the carseat, noticing Neal had woken up from his little nap. "Hey, buddy," Hanna said with a smile as she picked him up from his seat. "I missed you." Hanna gave him a kiss on the top of his head and snuggled him close.

"I think he missed you too," David told her. "Why don't we go sit down on the couch and you can tell us all about your trip."

"Okay." Hanna carried Neal to the couch and her mom and dad followed. She knew they wanted more details about what happened with Emma. They could tell she was leaving things out during their phone calls. They all sat down and Hanna filled them in on everything…finding Lily's old apartment and thinking she was dead, Emma's encounter with the man across the hall, finding Lily alive at the diner, going to her place, and seeing all of the stuff on the wall…

"She knew everything," Hanna told them. "We don't know how, but she did and she…she wants revenge for what you did to her. You guys have to be careful, okay?" Hanna looked at her parents, worry filling her eyes.

"We'll be fine," David assured her. "What else happened? How did you convince Lily to come back?"

Hanna continued. "Well, while we were checking out Lily's place, she stole Emma's car. She was headed to Storybook with the Snow Queen's scroll, so we chased after her in a another car…"

Snow gave David a look. "Another car? Where did you get another car?"

Hanna winced. "Oh, well…Emma she…she kind of smashed the window out of another car, and we stole it."

Snow just sighed and shook her head. There was nothing she could do about that now.

"So you caught up to her I'm assuming?" David asked.

Hanna nodded her head and her eyes went wide thinking back on that wild car chase. "Oh yeah we did."

"Then what?" Snow asked.

Hanna's face fell. She did not want to tell her mom and dad what happened next. "We calmed her down and talked her into coming back peacefully."

"Hanna…" Snow said, sensing Hanna was leaving something out.

"What?" Hanna looked down at her baby brother, trying to avoid eye contact. He was asleep again. He only had a short nap on the car ride home. Hanna couldn't get over how adorable he was with his little thumb in his mouth. Thumbsuckers are the cutest.

"What else happened Hanna?" David asked a little more firmly.

Hanna sighed and looked up at her mom and dad. "Just promise you won't freak out okay?"

David glanced over at Snow, then back to Hanna. "We promise."

"Emma got Lily's car to stop, and they both got out. They really got into it. Lily punched Emma in the face. Lily was yelling stuff at her, then Emma she…she threw Lily to the ground and pulled out her gun. She aimed it right at Lily."

Snow covered her face with her hands. "She what?"

Hanna continued quickly to try and justify what Emma had done. "Well, I mean…Emma had every reason. Lily was threatening to come back here and get revenge on you two. She didn't want that. Emma had to stop her."

Snow and David were a little glad to hear Emma was trying to defend them against Lily. That showed that maybe she wasn't as mad as they thought she was.

"It sounds like she had her reasons," Snow said. "She obviously didn't harm Lily, but we just don't want her to keep doing these things and have her heart…"

"Go dark, I know," Hanna said. "I didn't want that to happened either. That's why I stopped her." Hanna bit her lip. She shouldn't have said that last part.

David gave his daughter a questioning look. "And just how did you stop her?"

Hanna gulped and she could feel her face turning red.

"Hanna what did you do?" David asked, knowing he and Snow weren't going to like her answer.

"Well, I…" Hanna started to say when there was a knock at the door. Snow stood to answer and David followed behind. Hanna sighed a breath of relief.

"David…" Snow said in an urgent tone when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

Hanna, curious about who was here, carefully stood from the couch with Neal still in her arms. He was still fast asleep as she made her way to the door and stood behind her mom and dad.

"I'm not here to kill you," Maleficent promised them.

"Okay…" David answered, wondering why she was here.

"I just…I just want my daughter," she told them.

"Lily isn't with you?" David asked.

Maleficent shook her head. "She's leaving. "

Hanna could see tears starting to form in her eyes and felt sorry for her.

"And you think we can help," Snow stood to the side of the door. "Come in."

Maleficent walked in and turned to Snow. "You cast the second curse. Can you…is there a way for you to seal the borders. The way Regina did?"

Snow just shook her head. "I don't know how to do what you want. But that wouldn't be the right way, anyway. If she's upset, you have to get to the heart of what's wrong."

"I don't know what's wrong. I don't know her," Maleficent sighed in frustration.

"Well, she's acting a lot like Emma did when she first came here," David told her. "She had these…her walls were always up." Hanna noticed the look in her dad's eyes. Almost like he was afraid they had caused those walls of Emma's to come back up again.

Snow continued. "She was afraid that if she opened herself up to me, I would let her down like everyone else had. And…ultimately, I did." Hanna could see the hurt on her mom's face.

"If you have any way to help…you didn't give her back to me then, but please, if you can help, do it now." Maleficent pleaded.

Snow nodded her head. She would do anything to make up for what she and her husband did. "Yes. Come on David, let's find her. Hanna can you stay here with Neal?"

"Well I…" Hanna really wanted to go find Emma and try to talk some sense into her again, but she could tell her parents needed to do this. "Alright, I'll stay here."

"Thank you, sweetie. We'll be back soon," Snow said.

David gave Hanna a kiss on the top of her head. "See you later princess."

Hanna sat down on the couch with a still sleeping Neal. She couldn't stop thinking about Emma. Hanna knew she had to do something to help Emma forgive what their parents had done. Not only for their parents' sake, but for Emma's too. She needed to let these feelings go. She had to stop being so angry with them. Hanna was still afraid that Emma's heart might go dark. She had faith in her sister, but Rumplestiltskin was a sneaky man and could make things happen. Hanna didn't want to take any chances. She desperately wanted to go find her sister, but looked down at her little brother who was still fast asleep. Hanna didn't know what to do. After a few minutes of deliberating, Hanna decided that she was going to take Neal to Granny and go find her sister. Maybe Emma could even help find Lily and talk her into staying in town for awhile.

Hanna carefully placed Neal into his carseat, thankful that he stayed asleep. She grabbed his diaper bag and made sure it was still stocked with the essentials. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge, knowing he would be hungry when he woke. Hanna covered Neal with his blanket, put on her own coat, and headed for the diner. The walk to Granny's wasn't that far, but carrying an infant in a carseat with one arm and having a diaper bag slung over the other made the journey a little more difficult.

"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Granny asked when she saw Hanna walking into the diner with the baby.

Hanna set Neal's carseat onto the counter. "Can you watch him? Please?" Hanna begged.

"What's going on?" Granny asked suspiciously.

"I just need to go find Emma," Hanna gave Granny pleading eyes.

"Do your parents know you're here?" Granny asked.

Hanna sighed. "This is really important. Please, Granny?"

Granny nodded her head.

"Thank you! Everything he needs is in the bag, and he'll probably sleep for awhile." Neal always slept for several hours in the afternoon. "Thanks again, Granny," Hanna called out before rushing from the diner. Now she just had to figure out how to find her sister.

Hanna got lucky and found Emma in the first place she looked…the docks. She saw her sitting there with Killian. They were sitting on the edge looking out at the water. Hanna was about to run right up and interrupt them when she heard what Killian was saying.

"They've done a lot of good. Turned themselves into heroes," Killian told Emma.

Hanna smiled, realizing he was trying to do the same thing she was. He was trying to convince Emma to forgive their parents. Hanna just stood back and listened, maybe he could do a better job than she's done.

Killian continued. "Yes. I know they didn't own up to what they did, but did you ever think maybe they were ashamed? And they wanted you to like them."

"I'd like them more if…I'd known they'd turned themselves around. I like when people find their good hearts along the way," Emma told him with a grin.

"They were trying to protect you, Swan. Twice. Before you were born, they wanted to make you happy, and they found you again and wanted to make you proud. Do you want both of those to be failures?"

"He's right you know," Hanna said as she walked up and sat down on the other side of her sister. Hanna looked up at Emma, giving her a smile. "They did what they did for us."

"Hanna, I know…" Emma said with a sigh.

"Don't you think they've been punished enough?" Hanna asked her.

Emma looked towards Killian, then back to Hanna. "You know…this double teaming stuff isn't really fair."

Hanna shrugged. "You can't deny that we _are_ right."

"I know." Emma let her head drop as she fiddled with her gloves.

"So…does that mean you'll forgive them?" Hanna asked with a grin.

"I…" Emma started to say when they heard a loud sound coming from the woods. It was something between a roar and a screech. "That was a dragon," Emma said, remembering from when she battled Maleficent under the library the day she broke the curse.

Hanna's eyes went wide with panic. "Maleficent." Hanna looked up at Emma. "Mom and Dad are with her."

"Or maybe it's Lily. Come on," Emma said urgently as she stood and took off in the direction from which the sounds were coming.

Hanna saw a glimpse of a dragon flying off into the sky and Maleficent running after it. The dragon must have been Lily then. Emma was right. Hanna saw her parents. She noticed her dad holding a cloth against her mom's head…the cloth was drenched in blood. What had Lily done? Hanna quickly ran to her dad's side.

"What happened?" Hanna asked her dad.

"Mom!?" Emma knelt down beside her mother.

"She hit her head pretty hard," David said as he wrapped his arm around Hanna.

"No, stay still," Emma told Snow when she tried to sit up. Emma waved her hand over Snow's head, healing the wound. "It's gonna take time to heal inside."

"I'm sorry I let you down again," Snow told Emma.

"You didn't."

"No, I was selfish."

"Yes, you were, but at some point this has to stop."

"Emma, I'm not ever going to stop trying to protect you, not ever. I don't care what you do or say."

"I know. I need to stop punishing you."

"You do?"

Emma gave her mom a small smile and nodded her head. "You're a hero. If it happened at my expense it doesn't change anything. It doesn't change the good person you became, and it doesn't change what you are."

"Which is what?"

Emma shrugged and tears were starting to form in her eyes."My mom. You wanted to make me proud, so you li—omitted the truth, which was kind of self-defeating, but human. Cutting you out and trying to hurt you has just made me miserable. Anyway, I miss you and I forgive you."

Snow quickly sat up and wrapped her arms around Emma. She was thankful to finally be forgiven.

Hanna couldn't help the tears that started to fall. Emma finally came around. Hanna looked up at Killian, who gave her a wink. Their little talk with her worked. Hanna was glad the pirate was able to talk some sense into her. Hanna felt like a huge weight was lifted off of her shoulders. Emma was going to be okay now. She wasn't holding onto that anger anymore. Hanna truly felt like everything was finally at peace.

David stood and looked down at Hanna, realizing she wasn't supposed to be here. "Wait, what are you doing here? Where's your brother?"

Hanna bit her lip. "I took Neal to Granny. She said she didn't mind watching him. I had to find Emma…I had to talk to her. It was important." Hanna shyly looked up at him. "You're not mad are you?"

"No, I'm not mad," David pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "It looks like your talk with Emma worked."

"It was Killian mostly," Hanna said with a shrug.

"Yeah, they double teamed me. I had no choice, but to forgive you," Emma said with a roll of her eyes. She reached out her hand and helped her mom up from the ground. "Kidding…" Emma grinned and went to hug her father.

David hugged Emma close, cradling the back of her head like he always does. "I love you, Emma."

"I love you too," Emma said with a smile.

Hanna smiled at her dad and sister, then walked over to her mom. "Are you okay?"

"I'm going to be fine," Snow assured Hanna.

"Good." Hanna wrapped her arms around her mom and sighed a breath of relief.

"So what happened with Lily?" Emma asked.

"How about we go to Granny's for some hot chocolate to warm up and we'll tell you everything," David suggested.

Everyone agreed and they all set off for Granny's.


End file.
